Une Puella Magi ne peut qu'avancer ou mourir
by Lusaphira
Summary: Lorsque Sayaka se retrouve mystérieusement en Terre du Milieu, elle n'a qu'une seule obsession : rentrer chez elle et retrouver son amie. Cependant, entre les rêves et la réalité, la différence est parfois très grande et choisir la solution de facilité peut parfois engendrer de terribles conséquences. Elle le savait, ayant déjà commis cette erreur. Mais elle ne renoncerait pas.
1. Jeune fille perdue

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le début d'une nouvelle fiction, mêlant deux univers magiques très différents. Je vais mêler Le Seigneur des Anneaux avec Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

Je sais que si ce cross-over est rare, l'idée de personnes étrangères se mêlant à la communauté a été très souvent utilisée. Cependant, je veux ajouter une touche d'originalité en ajoutant des modifications de plus en plus importantes dans la trame scénaristique, à mesure que les choses vont évoluer.

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Sur ce, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien. Puella Magi Madoka Magica appartient à Gen Urobuchi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Jeune fille perdue**

Une épaisse masse de sombres et menaçants nuages d'orage recouvraient le ciel, étendant un voile obscur sur la ville. Depuis des heures, les cumulonimbus étouffaient le ciel et masquaient la lune, au point de donner l'impression que la nuit était plus sombre que d'habitude.

Une violente pluie glaciale tombait sans discontinuer, dont les clapotis vigoureux martelaient le sol et les toits d'ardoises, repondissant en une cantate sinistre et régulière, comme une berceuse adressée aux ténèbres.

Malgré l'avancement de la nuit et la pluie incessante, il se trouvait un homme qui osait encore s'aventurer hors des maisons. Le mystérieux voyageur, vêtu d'un ample manteau à capuchon, avançait dans les rues désertées. Bien qu'il connaissait parfaitement le tracé des ruelles, il restait aux aguets, se méfiant de chaque ombre qui couvrait ces rues à peine éclairées par de petites lanternes qui se balançaient à des crochets sous l'effet du vent, produisants des grincements lancinants, battant régulièrement une cadence sinistre.

La pluie ruisselait sur le capuchon de cet homme, qui remontait la rue pavée, parvois encombrée par des morceaux de paille et de crottin balayé vers la tranchée centrale évacuant les immondices vers les périphéries.

L'homme arborant une barbe irrégulière et débraillée se rua sous le porche d'une bâtisse de deux étages, dédaignant l'enseigne représentant un cheval sur les pattes arrière. Il souffla dans ses mains et poussa l'une des larges portes de l'auberge, pénétrant à l'intérieur en laissant la clochette tinter.

Il fut immédiatement assailli par une vague d'air chaud, bien qu'un peu moite, ce qui changeait de la tempête faisant rage à l'extérieur.

La taverne était presque déserte, seul le tenancier était encore debout et essuyait de la vaisselle, avant de ranger ses chopes dans une vieille armoire située derrière son comptoir. L'homme bien portant ne lui adressa qu'une austère formule de bienvenue, avant de se remettre à ses couverts, qu'il rangea soigneusement dans de vieux tiroirs qui grinçaient.

A part le tenancier, la salle était presque déserte. Un œil peu averti aurait pu passer à côté de la silhouette lovée dans un coin, mais le voyageur était très attentif à son environnement. Il avait parfaitement repéré le vieil homme assis dans un coin, enveloppé dans un manteau gris, assorti à son chapeau pointu.

Le voyageur s'avança vers l'ancien, lui adressant quelques mots de salutations, signe évident qu'ils entretenaient une longue correspondance.

\- Suivez-moi, Grands-Pas, demanda l'homme vêtu d'une épaisse cape grise, dissimulant ses vêtements. Il y a une chose dont je dois vous parler, ajouta t-il, énigmatique, tout en passant une main dans sa longue barbe grise qui recouvrait partiellement son visage ridé.

Les deux voyageurs montèrent à l'étage, prenant soin d'enjamber la quatrième marche qui grinçait lorsque l'on s'appuyait dessus. Une fois sur le palier, Grands-Pas se dirigea instinctivement vers la dernière chambre, tout en dissimulant un sourire. Le vieux sorcier qu'il cotoyait était parfois très prévisible. Le mage et le voyageur avaient pour habitude d'utiliser cette pièce pour tenir leurs petites réunions loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils auraient pu choisir n'importe quelle chambre pour tenir leur conciliabule, mais cette pièce était leur préférée en raison de sa position stratégique, puisque les petites fenêtres donnaient à la fois sur la rue principale, ainsi que sur l'arrière-cour de l'auberge.

Le rodeur entra dans la pièce et fut surpris de constater qu'elle était déjà occupée. Alors qu'il retirait son manteau pour se mettre à l'aise, le déposant sur une chaise déjà tirée, il s'avança vers le lit.

Le lit en question accueillait déjà une autre personne, dont l'aspect était véritablement surprenant. L'homme s'approcha avec curiosité, saisissant le bougeoir posé sur une petite table. Il approcha la bougie de la personne assoupie, afin de détailler davantage les traits de cette personne, dont la jeunesse se lisait dans la rondeur du visage. C'était visiblement une jeune fille, encore dans sa prime jeunesse, mais dont les cheveux étaient d'un bleu sarcelle, dont les lumineux rappelaient un ciel d'été se reflétant dans une flaque d'eau pure.

\- Qui est-elle ? demanda t-il avec circonspection, observant le reste de son corps à la lueur de la chandelle vacillante. Même ses vêtements semblent étranges.

Sa tenue n'avait rien d'ordinaire, songea t-il en observant le bustier bleu de la jeune fille, maintenu par un corselet d'un blanc virginal. Sa jupe était d'une longueur parfaitement indécente, tandis que ses jambes étaient moulées dans des bas remontant à mi-hauteur de ses cuisses. le tout étant fait dans une matière qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Même ses chaussures d'un vert d'eau étaient fermées par des attaches métalliques surprenantes.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé cette étrange demoiselle, Gandalf ? interrogea le rodeur, désireux d'en soir plus.

Le magicien sourit légèrement, repensant à la scène qu'il avait vécu il y a peu de temps, avant de reprendre un air grave.

\- Si je voulais être parfaitement honnête, je dirais que c'est elle qui m'a trouvée, avoua t-il. Cependant, cela ne vous serait guère utile pour la compréhension de ce qui s'est passé, poursuivit-il en laissant ses joues se soulever.

Le rôdeur ne dit rien, laissant le vieil homme parler par énigmes, puisqu'il savait que si les anciens aimaient parfois radoter, Gandalf ne lui cacherait jamais d'information essentielle.

\- Cela s'est passé hier soir, ici même, poursuivit le vieux magicien. Je me tenais près du centre de la pièce, alors que je me préparais à repartir en Isengard, afin de demander conseil à Saroumane, quant à l'affaire dont nous avons discuté entre-nous. Soudainement, il y eut comme un grand vent agitant la pièce, malgré que les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées. La pièce fut envahie par un bref éclat de lumière aveuglant et lorsque la lueur se dispersa, il ne restait que cette jeune fille.

\- Une magicienne ? s'étonna le rôdeur dont les yeux sombres trahirent la surprise. Je pensais que les Istari n'étaient qu'au nombre de cinq.

\- Certes, ajouta Gandalf, mais je ne m'aventurerais pas à faire des suppositions. Cette jeune fille pourrait nous en apprendre plus, si seulement elle était éveillée. Tout ce que je sais est que lorsqu'elle est apparue dans cette pièce, elle était blessée et armée, ajouta t-il en désignant le coin de la pièce.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres et emmêlés se tourna vers l'angle occupé par une armoire. Outre un long bâton de bois, il pouvait voir une épée qui reposait contre le mur. Mû par une irrépressible curiosité, le rôdeur s'approcha pour observer l'arme et saisir davantage de détails. La garde et une part de la poignée semblaient être couvertes d'or fin, dénotant un goût pour l'esthétique évident, ainsi qu'une richesse tout aussi perceptible. Le tranchant de métal brillant était acéré, mais le plus surprenant dans la conception de la lame était l'extrémité recourbée, ainsi que le fait que seule la partie extérieure du tranchant était réellement affuté.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu d'arme semblable, avoua t-il en observant la finesse de l'alliage combinant résistance, légèreté et souplesse. Cependant, la conception ma rapelle les cimeterres des Haradrims, mais en moins courbe et en plus fin. C'est une arme de fort belle facture et certaines des broderies de cette jeune femme semblent cousues d'or. Elle ne semble pas être n'importe qui, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Je n'ai aucune réponse Aragorn, avoua le magicien gris. Cependant, ce n'est pas leseul mystère que cache notre jeune inconnue. Il y a une autre chose que vous devez savoir.

Le sorcier s'avança vers la jeune fille qui respirait lentement, comme si elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil.

\- Lorsqu'elle est apparue, elle était grièvement blessée, mais ses lésions ont disparu après quelques instants. Une puissante magie est évidemment à l'œuvre en elle, mais ce n'est pas le plus intriguant. J'ai senti une étrange corruption en elle et lorsque je me suis approché, j'ai découvert ceci.

Sur ces mots, le sorcier écarta légèrement le corselet. Un tel geste semblait déplacé, suscitant même une hésitation indignée de la part du rôdeur, mais le mage se contenta de dévoiler le nombril.

La petite cicatrice circulaire était percée d'un anneau doré, dont la majeure partie était profondément fichée dans les chairs, suscitant un frémissement de dégoût de la part du rôdeur, peu habitué à voir de telles mutilations. La perle dorée, qui dépassait du nombril et brillait en reflétant la lumière de la chandelle, était accrochée à une gemme en forme de fer à cheval. Le bijou semblait scintiller faiblement, irradiant d'une douce lueur turquoise au milieu de la pénombre. Aragorn n'avait jamais vu de pierre avec un éclat aussi intense et aussi profond, il avait l'impression de plonger dans les tréfonds d'une mer inconnue rien qu'en l'observant.

\- Le plus surprenant à eu lieu lorsque j'ai découvert ceci, expliqua le sorcier. Il semble impossible de retirer cette pierre, puisqu'elle apparait accrochée à son corps. Dès que j'ai essayé, son visage s'est tordu de douleur et j'ai préféré ne rien tenter d'autre, par crainte de commettre un acte irréversible. Cependant, lors de ma première inspection, la gemme était emplie d'une noirceur visqueuse. Sans prendre gare, j'ai tenté d'analyser cette pierre et lorsque je l'ai effleurée avec Narya, j'ai été assailli par de la mélancolie et du chagrin. C'étaient de tristes émotions, faites de regrets accumulés et je me suis senti assailli par la lassitude, mais cela a eu pour conséquence de drainer la souillure présente dans cette gemme.

Le magicien resta pensif, songeant une fois de plus à l'énigme posée par cette étrange jeune femme. Tant de questions restaient sans réponses et elles resteraient irrésolues tant qu'elle serait assoupie.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il y a un lien avec l'affaire dont nous avons parlé ? questionna le rôdeur après de longs instants de délibération. Vous semblez avancer que cette jeune dame est liée à cette pierre et ce, d'une façon bien plus intime que par un simple lien de possession d'objet. Cela me semble beaucoup trop semblable à un artifice de l'Ennemi et je n'aime pas les conséquences qu'un tel artefact peuvent suggérer. Si le savoir de création de l'Unique arrive à être copié, les choses sont plus graves que nous ne le pensions.

\- Je ne peux rien affirmer, Aragorn, rétorqua le sorcier en se levant et en saisissant son bâton de marche. C'est pour cela que je dois voir Saroumane et le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'ai de nombreuses questions à lui poser, notamment au sujet de l'Anneau. Cette demoiselle n'est qu'une énigme de plus et notre priorité reste la menace représentée par Sauron.

Il se retourna vers le rôdeur et plissa les yeux, hésitant.

\- Je me suis peut-être mal exprimé, recommença t-il. Cette jeune dame n'est pas à négliger, elle a besoin d'aide et peut nous apporter des informations de grande importace, ajouta t-il d'une voix plus douce. D'une seule vie peut dépendre des milliers, alors je vous demande de bien veiller sur cette jeune femme.

Le rôdeur s'empressa de jurer qu'il tiendrait sa parole et cette simple affirmation raffermit le cœur du vieux voyageur. Son ami n'avait jamais été parjure à ses serments et s'efforçait de tenir sa parole du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Revenons-en à notre premier problème, reprit Gandalf en changeant de sujet de conversation. D'après les informations de Radagast, les hobbits sont partis de la Comté il y a deux jours et sont actuellement en chemin pour Bree. Si je ne suis pas de retour lorsqu'ils arriveront, menez les à Fondcombe sans tarder, il nous faut prendre l'ennemi de vitesse. Par précaution, j'ai laissé une lettre à Poiredebeurré. Elle contient de nombreuses recommendations, ainsi que des informations vous concernant, afin que Frodon sache qu'il puisse vous faire confiance pour le guider jusqu'à Fondcombe. A présent, nous devons nous hâter. La jeune fille devra également être menée en lieu sûr, il ne saurait être question de l'abandonner.

Grands-Pas acquiesça, s'asseyant sur une chaise de paille, tout en continuant de garder un œil attentif sur la jeune endormie. Alors que rôdeur prenait ses aises, le vieux magicien quittait la pièce. Son pas rapide et déterminé trahissait son urgence et démentait son aspect frêle et âgé.

Le mage quitta précipitemment l'auberge, jetant quelques pièces sur le comptoir que le tavernier venait de briquer. Avant même que le propriétaire ne puisse murmurer quelques mots de remerciements, Gandalf était déjà parti.

Du haut de sa chambre, Aragorn observa silencieusement le village endormi à travers la fenêtre. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il distingua la silhouette qui dévalait la rue principale, galopant sur le dos d'un cheval blanc.

Une fois que le vieux cavalier quitta son champ de vision, absorbé par les ténèbres de la vieille forêt, le rôdeur se détourna de son poste d'observation. Prudent, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, s'assurant qu'elle était bien fermée, avant de vermer les volets intérieurs.

Le voyageur se gratta le menton, caressant sa barbe irrégulière, avant de s'approcher du lit. A bien observer l'inconnue, toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue, il remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé. La peau de la jeune fille avait une étrange coloration, avec une teinte légèrement jaunâtre. Cette couleur était légère, mais elle lui rappelait celle d'un homme qui vadrouillait souvent dans les environs, un être qu'il n'aimait pas trop et pas uniquement parce qu'il ressemblait à un demi-gobelin.

Soucieux de cette ressemblance et du fait qu'elle semblait étrangère aux races de la Terre du Milieu, Grands-Pas déplia le duvet qu'il utilisait lors de ses bivouacs dans la nature sauvage. Bien qu'il appréciait le confort d'un bon lit, il savait s'en passer. L'homme n'imaginait pas déloger un blessé d'un lit douillet, de surcroît une femme. A l'heure actuelle, elle en avait davantage besoin que lui.

Les jours suivants, le rôdeur continua de veiller sur la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, lui faisant régulièrement boire un bouillon consistant, ainsi qu'une infusion d'athelas de sa concoction.

La vie de la femme n'était pas en danger immédiat, mais il craignait qu'elle ne se réveille pas et que son état se dégrade lentement. Le seigneur Elrond pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose, mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le long trajet le séparant de Fondcombe. Il avait une mission autrement plus importante à accomplir et la réalisation de cette quête primait sur la survie de cette étrange magicienne. Il en était navré, détestant devoir sacrifier des vies, mais le destin de la Terre du Milieu pouvait dépendre de ses actes. A bien y réfléchir, le sort du monde était plus important que la vie d'une seule personne.

Après une semaine, la jeune fille commença à montrer des signes de réveil. Cela eut lieu durant une interminable soirée, passée une fois de plus à surveiller attentivement la rue principale. Comme à son habitude, il était en attente de l'arrivée des deux hobbits qui devaient venir retrouver Gandalf à l'auberge du Poney Fringant.

Brusquement, la blessée poussa un petit gémissement. Ce n'était pas un cri, ni même une parole sensée, mais juste un petit râle.

Immédiatement, l'homme se retourna vers la jeune fille. Malgré sa faiblesse et ses lèvres sèches, elle parvint à articuler difficilement quelques mots.

\- Je suis désolée, Madoka, murmura faiblement la blessée, s'agitant en froissant sa cape.

La jeune fille retomba dans son mutisme, mais ses paupières frémissaient légèrement. C'était une très bonne nouvelle, cela indiquait qu'elle n'était plus évanouie et qu'elle avait retrouvé un état plus proche de la conscience pleine et entière.

Le rôdeur décida de ne rien faire. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, préférant lui laisser naturellement le temps de se remettre de ses dommages, quels qu'ils puissent être. Ces mouvements étaient les signes que son réveil n'allait pas tarder, autant faire preuve de patience.

L'étrange blessée aux cheveux bleus gémit et ses doigts frémirent, comme s'ils désiraient agripper quelque chose. Lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées.

La première chose que ses yeux céruléens observèrent, ce fut le plafond. Bien qu'une petite lézarde soit notable, il était propre et était peint en des tons crême, tandis que des poutres de bois sombre traversaient la salle dans sa longueur.

La jeune femme se demanda où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans une infirmerie, ni une clinique, puisque les murs et plafonds des hôpitaux étaient peints avec un blanc uni. C'était une couleur claire et lumineuse, mais qui était tellement morne et crue, qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Kamijou-kun aimait tant quitter sa chambre.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse repenser à son ancien béguin, ses réflexions furent balayées par une voix.

\- Allez-vous bien ? demanda une voix masculine, dans laquelle naissait un peu de sollicitude, même si elle ne reconnaissait pas ce timbre imposant.

L'adolescente sursauta et tourna la tête, observant l'homme hirsute qui l'observait. Bien que son visage dur était empli d'une certaine inquiétude, elle fut impressionnée par le fait qu'il était vêtu d'une tunique verte à l'occidentale, qui était passée de mode depuis au moins trois ou quatre siècles. Son pantalon défraîchi n'était pas non plus très récent, tandis que sa ceinture de cuir noir soutenait un fourreau, ainsi qu'une sangle à laquelle était accroché un couteau.

L'arme acérée semblait bien entretenue et la vue de l'acier la fit frémir. Instinctivement, ses dents se serrèrent, alors qu'elle sentait ses muscles se tendre.

\- Qui-êtes vous ? demanda t-elle avec une voix méfiante, reculant légèrement avant d'être bloquée contre le mur.

\- Je vous en prie, calmez-vous, lui demanda l'homme mystérieux, avec une voix calme, mais qui avait un accent étrange, presque rude.

La langue parlée par cet homme lui semblait étrangère, mais pourtant, elle comprenait chacun de ses mots. C'etait comme si la barrière linguistique avait volé en éclats et que son esprit convertissait les paroles de l'inconnu.

\- Vous êtes restée endormie plusieurs jours, reprit-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Ne faites pas de mouvements brusques, votre corps est encore fragile.

La jeune fille eut une réaction surprenante, puisqu'elle poussa un ricanement méprisant. Il se serait attendu à un silence approbateur, ou à une litanie de questions, mais elle poussa un rire dénué de joie.

Son corps était fragile, avait-il dit. Son corps, songea t-elle en tâtant cette coquille vide qui servait d'extension à son âme, enfermée dans ce maudit bijou.

En pensant à sa soul gem, elle remarqua que ses pensées étaient extraordinairement claires. Elle souleva son chemisier, observant la gemme accrochée à son ventre. La couleur était pure et immaculée, si différente de l'état glauque qu'elle avait arborée les jours derniers.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'étonna t-elle, avant de plisser son regard. Dites-moi qui êtes vous et ce que vous m'avez fait. N'essayez pas de me mentir, ajouta t-elle en bluffant.

\- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, se présenta t-il sans employer son pseudonyme. Cependant, c'est à vous que je devrais poser cette question. Un de mes amis vous a découverte et selon lui, vous seriez apparue dans un cercle de lumière. Maintenant, pouriez vous me donner votre nom et clafirier cette étrange apparition ?

\- Je me nomme Miki Sayaka, déclara t-elle d'une voix enrouée, avant de tousser pour se dégager la gorge. Je me souviens juste que je combattais contre une sorcière et ensuite, tout est très flou dans mon esprit. Je ne me rappelle de rien, juste un grand éclat lumineux et ensuite, je me retrouve ici. Ou suis-je ? ajouta t-elle, encore confuse.

\- Vous êtes à l'auberge du Poney Fringant, à Bree, répliqua t-il. En Eregion, ajouta t-il, dans l'ouest de la Terre du Milieu, poursuivit-il en voyant l'air bovin de cette étrange combattante.

Sayaka sembla figée un instant. Elle avait combattu une sorcière près de la zone portuaire de Mitakihara, puis elle se réveillait dans la chambre d'un homme qui n'inspirait pas confiance et qui lui donnait des noms à la consonnance étrange et qui ne faisaient absolument pas sens pour elle.

\- Ou suis-je par rapport au Japon ? demanda t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette contrée, avoua l'homme avec une expression parfaitement honnête.

Sayaka rit légèrement, d'humeur légère. La plaisanterie était bien réalisée, il avait gardé un visage impassible et semblait réellement sincère. Après quelques secondes, son rire léger disparut, alors que son hôte restait désespérément muet. En voyant son expression, elle sentit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle comprit qu'il était réellement sérieux.

\- C'est impossible, murmura t-elle. Je dois impérativement rentrer chez moi, j'ai des personnes à sauver.

Elle repensa à sa récente déprime et frissonna. Deux jours avant, elle avait assassiné deux personnes dans un train, les exécutant de sang froid, plongeant la lame impitoyable de la justice dans leurs chairs, juste parce que ces deux hommes méprisaient une personne qui les aimait.

Pouvait-elle encore se targuer d'être une justicière, alors qu'elle voyait ses gants blancs souillés de traces invisibles ?

Pouvait-elle encore mériter ce titre, alors qu'elle avait stupidement blessée Madoka ?

Cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre, songea t-elle. Elle devait impérativement se concentrer sur ses véritables problèmes. D'un geste, elle se releva. Elle sentit ses jambes flageolantes, mais elle serra le rebord en bois du lit, refusant de laisser ses faiblesses la dominer.

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire tant d'efforts, déclara Aragorn. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir quelle est la particularité de votre bijou. Lorsque mon ami Gandalf vous a retrouvée, votre pierre était devenue presque noire et il l'a purifié à l'aide de sa bague.

Sayaka cessa tout mouvement, figée en entendant ces mots. L'homme semblait ne pas connaître la vérité derrière les soul gems, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il étudie leurs propriétés en détail.

\- Ce bijou est une source de pouvoir, avoua t-elle sans trop en dire, je ne m'étenderais pas dessus. Par contre, si votre ami peut le purifier, je dois avouer que la nature de sa bague m'intrigue.

Elle l'intéressait au plus haut point, songea t-elle avec une expression avide et désespérée.

Aragorn fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas. Il savait que Gandalf détenait l'un des trois anneaux de pouvoir des elfes, mais il préférait que cette connaissance soit partagée par le moins de personnes possible. Cette Miki lui semblait étrange, rien que sa façon de se présenter et son origine indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas de la Terre du Milieu.

Cependant, même si elle était une étrangère et n'était pas impliquée dans la tempête qui s'annonçait, cette jeune femme disposait d'un pouvoir qui était lié aux grands anneaux. Cette nouvelle l'inquiétait, puisque la jeune fille avait un talent mystérieux, lié à une gemme non moins mystérieuse.. Il avait vraiment besoin d'éclaircir l'affaire avec le seigneur Elrond au plus tôt, le seigneur elfe pourrait peut-être dévoiler une part des mystères que cette Miki rechignerait à dévoiler.

\- Je pense pouvoir vous fournir une certaine assistance, suggéra t-il avec beaucoup d'arrières pensées. Je travaille pour Elrond de Fondcombe, un être sage qui pourra répondre à beaucoup de vos questions, ainsi qu'aux miennes. Je suis chargé de récupérer plusieurs personnes et de les amener en sécurité à Fondcombe. S'il existe un endroit dans lequel vous pourrez obtenir des réponses à vos questions, c'est bien là-bas.

La jeune fille semblait suspicieuse, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si cet homme ne mentait pas, elle était dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Cependant, s'il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait d'un menteur, elle l'interrogerait d'une façon autrement moins diplomate.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en une certaine bonté inhérente en lui. Cet homme ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal, puisqu'elle avait été vulnérable des jours durant et que s'il avait voulu la tuer, il aurait pu le faire bien avant.

\- Très bien, accepta t-elle avec résignation, je vais vous accompagner. Quand est-ce que vos camarades arriveront ? l'interrogea t-elle avec une voix lasse.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua t-il en observant la ville à travers la fenêtre. Ils devraient arriver dans les jours qui suivent.

Sayaka soupira et se redressa lentement, avant de récupérer son épée et de la raccrocher à sa ceinture.

Elle ne savait pas dans quel genre de mission elle s'était embarquée, mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix.

Du moins, pas de choix n'impliquant pas un usage intense de sa magie et une violence exacerbée, dans laquelle elle devrait jouer de l'épée.

Elle n'était pas folle, elle ne voulait pas avoir davantage de sang innocent sur ses mains.

Sayaka baissa les yeux. Dans ce monde, l'innocence était le plus grand mensonge. Personne ne pouvait se targuer d'être entièrement innocent. Dès le moment où l'on apprenait à marcher et à parler, la corruption nous guettait. Même les enfants dans une cour de récréation pouvaient être cruels et méchants entre eux.

La jeune fille détourna le regard, l'ombre de sa frange couvrit son visage, barré par un sourire absolument ignoble.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle pour retrouver ses proches et surtout, s'excuser auprès de Madoka.

Et elle ferait tout pour y arriver.


	2. Rencontre avec les Hobbits

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de l'histoire, avec la mise en place de la rencontre avec les Hobbits.

Si le récit suit la trame pour le début, je vais l'altérer de plus profondément. A mesure que notre héroïne agit, le scénario est modifié et ces changements auront également une influence sur Sayaka, physiquement et psychologiquement.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos conseils.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec les Hobbits**

Cela faisait presque trois jours que Sayaka était totalement désemparée, se sentant abandonnée par l'espoir, comme si le destin s'amusait à la mettre à l'épreuve.

Le jeune fille était arrivée dans un pays qui lui était totalement étranger. Son incrédulité initiale avait été bien vite vaincue par la réalité et les preuves qui lui avaient été fournies. Elle avait du accepter la réalité, admettant qu'elle était perdue dans un autre monde. Mitakihara était désormais bien loin, tandis qu'elle était dans ces terres dont les moeurs étaient si différents, qu'elle se sentait perdue.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle était presque consignée dans cette chambre. Aragorn lui avait demandé de ne pas quitter la chambre sans porter un manteau et un capuchon, afin qu'elle ne soit pas remarquée plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Une étrangère aux cheveus bleus serait immédiatement repérée et elle comprenait l'impérieux besoin de rester discret.

La jeune fille avait tué le temps en lisant un unique livre, donné par Aragorn pour qu'elle soit plus docile et accepte de rester discrète. Sayaka s'était montrée aussi calme qu'il l'espérait, alors qu'elle passait la plupart de ses journées à lire ce volume couvert d'un cuir usé et dont les pages étaient griffonnées d'une écriture régulière et parfois maculées de tâches de bière ou de vin. Lire ces récits n'avait pas été totalement vain, puisqu'en plus de faire passer le temps, ces écrits étaient très utiles pour en savoir davantage. Non seulement elle pouvait se familiariser avec certaines coutumes des différentes races de cette mystérieuse Terre du Milieu, mais elle pouvait en savoir davantage à propos de l'Histoire de ces pays.

La Puella Magi était restée seule durant la majeure partie du temps. La journée, elle laissait Aragorn vaquer à ses occupations, qui consistaient essentiellement à guetter les portes d'entrées et à attendre les hobbits qui devaient avoir rendez-vous avec Gandalf. Ce n'est que la nuit qu'elle pouvait avoir de petites conversations avec son guide.

Aragorn semblait de moins en moins loquace à chaque jour qui s'écoulait. Le magicien n'était toujours pas revenu, bien qu'il avait promis de rejoindre l'auberge du Poney Fringant au plus tôt. Comme prudence était mère de sûreté, le mage avait prévu la plus pessimiste des hypothèses, celle dans laquelle il ne pourrait pas venir. Il avait pris ses précautions, mais son absence inquiétait le rôdeur, ce qui se voyait par son regard sombre et sa mine grave. Le vieux baroudeur avait appris depuis longtemps à envisager le pire.

Comme chaque soir, Sayaka lisait silencieusement près du feu, tandis que Aragorn observait toujours à travers cette fenêtre. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, jusqu'au moment où le guide à la barbe négligée se tendit. Soudainement, il se redressa et essuya la buée accumulée sur les petits morceaux de verre, liés par des baguettes de plomb.

Si ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas en étant abusés par quelque sortilège, il lui sembla que les deux hobbits arrivaient à Bree. Frodon et Sam étaient accompagnés de deux autres personnes de petite taille. Cependant, les torches éclairant les rues du village émettaient une flamme vacillante, suffisamment forte pour identifier les traits de l'un des Hobbits.

\- Je crois que nos invités sont enfin arrivés, constata t-il en se levant, brusquement soulagé et cela se voyait sur son visage. Restez-ici, je vais descendre en salle et j'amènerais bientôt les passagers que je dois escorter jusqu'à à Fondcombe.

La jeune fille obéit et resta assise à proximité de l'âtre, dont la douce chaleur lui procurait une sensation de bien-être apaisante. Malgré cette délicieuse sensation, Sayaka Miki savait parfaitement que cette aura qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'une illusion produite par un corps trompant son esprit. Si elle se concentrait et qu'elle le désirait réellement, elle pouvait ne plus rien sentir. Son corps n'était rien de plus qu'un cadavre, son âme était scellée dans cette gemme. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bijou accroché à son nombril. Son corps était une extension et si elle se concentrait vraiment, elle pouvait s'affranchir de tout sentiment, neutralisant ses nerfs.

A bien y réfléchir, elle contrôlait son corps avec tant de naturel, qu'elle se demandait si elle pouvait entièrement contrôler ce lien de façon constante et consciente. A bien y réfléchir, une hypothèse se formait en son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait tisser un lien avec un autre corps. Peut-être qu'il était possible à une Puella Magi suffisamment entraînée de contrôler une enveloppe charnelle désertée par la vie, voire peut-être même plusieurs coquilles vides en même temps.

A sa connaissance, aucune Puella Magi n'avait réussi un tel exploit, principalement parce qu'elles ignoraient souvent cette cruelle vérité. Généralement, les larmes et l'apitoiement avaient tendance à effacer toute réflexion logique, enterrant la rationalité et accélérant la corruption de l'âme.

Sayaka fronça les sourcils. Si Tomoe Mami avait eu connaissance de ce fait, elle aurait peut-être pu survivre à son combat contre Charlotte. La belle blonde à la poitrine généreuse aurait sans doute pu agir et contrôler une autre enveloppe charnelle, si cela avait été possible.

Les théories et les hypothèses formulées par Sayaka furent rapidement éclipsées par le souvenir de son mentor.

Mami avait été une amie, bien qu'elles ne se soient cotoyées que quelques jours. Cette belle blonde, coiffée avec d'élégantes boucles anglaises encadrant son visage, lui avait fait découvrir la lourde tâche des Puella Magi, consistant à lutter contre les sorcières qui étaient responsables de malheurs et de calamités affligeant l'humanité.

Cette combattante avait fait bien plus que de l'introduire dans un nouveau monde, partageant sa vision du devoir qu'avait une Puella Magi. En détenant un tel pouvoir, elle avait le devoir moral de s'en servir pour le bien de tous et protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le faire. En devenant une Puella Magi, elle avait intériorisé une sorte de serment, se promettant de combattre au nom d'un idéal et ne pas agir par pur égoïsme, comme le faisait cette teigne de Kyôko.

Mami était peut-être morte, ignorante des véritables motivations de Kyubey, mais ses idéaux avaient profondément marqué Sayaka. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait alors repris le rôle de justicière, endossant ce manteau pour combattre au nom du bien, quitte à accepter de se sacrifier pour sauver les autres. Mami avait consenti à ce sacrifice, luttant contre Charlotte pour sauver Sayaka et Madoka, les protégeant à tout prix. Elle avait accepté de protéger les faibles, ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à en payer le prix ultime, sa propre vie.

Même si le monde était loin d'être parfait, Sayaka savait qu'il y avait toujours des choses qui valaient la peine d'être protégées. Elle se battrait pour.

A cet instant, la justicière se recroquevilla sur elle-même, serrant ses jambes contre son ventre, enfouissant son visage dans le creux formé. Son expression devint sombre, tandis qu'elle se remémorait les événements précédents son réveil loin du Japon. Elle avait failli sombrer dans les ténèbres et devenir une sorcière.

La mystérieuse Akemi Homura leur avait révélé que c'était là le destin de toutes les Puella Magi. Bien évidemment, sa première réaction avait été de refuser de la croire, incapable d'accepter de telles conséquences. Il était si facile de ne pas croire Homura, de nier la vérité tant qu'elle ne lui crevait pas les yeux, mais au bout du compte, cela avait été inutile. La mystérieuse étudiante avait toujours dit la vérité, depuis leur première rencontre dans cet entrepôt. Kyubey n'avait pas cherché à nier les propos d'Homura, validant toutes les déclarations de la mystérieuse brune. Les mots de Homur a avaient été crus et amers, mais au final, elle avait eu raison.

Ensuite, Kyubey avait confirmé ces paroles, avouant qu'il ne les considérait comme rien de plus que des réserves d'énergie, des sources de pouvoir pour alimenter un projet visant à contrecarrer les effets de l'entropie.

Sayaka retint ses larmes, se reprenant rapidement. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, reniflant légèrement, avant de chasser ses pensées tristes.

Au final, lorsqu'elle réfléchissait longuement à propos de Kyubey, il était un peu comme Mami. Il ne désirait que le pouvoir de sauver l'univers.

Non, se gifla t-elle avec violence et dégoût. Cette ordure n'était en rien comme la courageuse Mami. Il utilisait les autres, sacrifiant sans vergogne les espoirs de milliers de personnes, trompant et manipulant pour ce projet. Il était incapable de comprendre des notions comme l'altruisme et le dévouement.

Sayaka regretta amèrement ce rapprochement qui lui donna envie de vomir. Comparer Mami à cette vermine était une insulte à la mémoire de cette justicière.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Aragorn entra d'un pas raide et conquérant, tenant fermement ce qui semblait être un enfant.

A bien y regarder, cet être de petite taille n'était pas un enfant. La barbe de trois jours qu'il arborait indiquait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un homme souffrant de nanisme, qui sait.

Aragorn agrippait fermement la cape de cette personne et Sayaka s'insulta mentalement. Cet être devait sans nul doute être un des fameux Hobbits, les semi-hommes dont le rôdeur avait fait mention.

L'humain jeta le petit être dans un coin de la pièce, avant de claquer brusquement la porte. Il serait enfin tranquille et pourrait avoir une conversation avec son invité récalcitrant. Dans un mouvement élégant, il se redressa en retirant son capuchon, agitant ses cheveux sauvages.

Sayaka n'était pas familière avec toutes les traditions de ces peuples étranges, mais elle se doutait que le rôdeur ne faisait pas preuve de courtoisie. Lancer quelqu'un dans une pièce et l'enfermer contre sa volonté, n'était guère poli.

\- Je vous demanderais un peu plus de prudence, Monsieur Soucolline, déclara t-il avec un ton froid et autoritaire, avant d'éteindre les bougies qui fondaient lentement sur le petit bougeoir posé près d'un tabouret, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Ce n'est pas une babiole que vous transportez.

\- Je ne transporte rien du tout ! répondit le Hobbit effrayé, avec un ton trop peu sincère pour être honnête.

\- C'est cela, oui, répondit Aragorn avec sarcasme, n'ayant pas cru ce mensonge très mal préparé.

Le rôdeur se hâta de souffler une dernière chandelle, ordonnant à la jeune femme d'éteindre les flammes ronflant dans l'âtre.

Sayaka obéit, versant le contenu du broc sur la bûche crépitante, étouffant les flammes qui grésillèrent en émettant d'ultimes volutes de fumée.

Quelques instants après, des martèlements de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et sur les planches de l'étage.

\- Reculez Frodon, ordonna Grands-Pas en lui faisant signe de se placer derrière lui, le protégeant.

Le hobbit sembla surpris, puisque cet homme connaissait son nom ainsi que l'existence de son précieux chargement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant ses amis.

\- Laissez-le ! s'exclama Sam en menaçant le guerrier de ses poings, sinon je vous rosse, Longues-Jambes ! tandis que ses deux compagnons brandissaient un tabouret et un chandelier.

Le baroudeur pointa sa longue épée et sourit, amusé du courage dont faisait preuve les amis du Hobbit.

\- Vous êtes certes un vaillant cœur, concéda t-il en rengainant son arme, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre le magicien gris plus longtemps, ajouta t-il, énigmatique.

\- Vous connaissez Gandalf ? s'étonna Frodon.

\- En effet, avoua le rôdeur. Il a même laissé une lettre à Monsieur Poiredebeurré pour corroborer mes dires.

Aragorn se tourna vers l'un des hobbits, un petit brun aux cheveux bouclés et lui intima l'ordre d'aller chercher ce courrier, afin de corroborer ses dires.

La tension resta vive durant une longue minute, chacun s'observait en restant sur ses positions. Lorsque le jeune hobbit, répondant au nom de Pippin revint, il tenait une enveloppe jaunâtre, orné d'une rune familière, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'initiale du mage Gandalf.

Suspicieux, Frodon décacheta l'enveloppe et lut le message, avant de le montrer à ses compagnons.

\- Dites-moi, Grands-Pas, appela t-il avec prudence, quel est votre véritable nom ?

\- Je vois que la leçon sur la prudence à été comprise, répliqua le rôdeur. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

A ce moment, Sam se retourna vers la personne assise sur le lit, qui était restée immobile durant toute la confrontation.

\- Et vous, demanda t-il, suspicieux. Qui êtes-vous ?

A ces mots tous les Hobbits se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait tout observé depuis un coin de la chambre, restant accolée contre le linteau de pierre, sans agir. La jeune fille s'avança lentement, faisant durer le suspense, avant de se révéler en profitant de la lumière du chandelier que tenait encore Merry.

\- Je me nomme Miki Sayaka, salua t-elle avec un léger sourire. Je suis également en route pour Fondcombe et Aragorn a eu la gentilesse d'accepter de m'escorter.

Les six personnes s'observèrent longuement, dans cette pièce lugubre. Seule les bougies tenues par le hobbit blond éclairaient la salle, alors que les noirs nuages à l'extérieur voilaient l'éclat de la lune montante.

\- Frodon, interpella le rôdeur, il nous faut partir dès demain. Les cavaliers noirs ont sûrement du vous repérer et il est possible qu'ils tentent quelque chose contre-vous. Vous resterez ici cette nuit, ordonna t-il, il est probable qu'ils aient déjà découvert quelles sont vos chambres.

\- Comment auraient-ils fait ? s'étonna la jeune fille aux cheveux d'une couleur improbable. S'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ici, comment auraient-ils eu l'information ?

\- L'ennemi peut employer de nombreux espions, expliqua Aragorn en refermant la porte. Il y a les oiseaux et les bêtes sauvages, mais les plus dangereux restent les hommes. Je me suis longtemps méfié de l'un des habitués du bar et il semble que mes soupçons soient exacts. Vous n'y avez sans doute pas prêté attention, mais il a filé au moment où Frodon à attiré l'attention sur lui. Votre bêtise n'est pas passée inaperçue et il semble que les cavaliers noirs disposent d'indicateurs. Si Poiredebeurré à laissé son registre sans surveillance, où qu'il vous a donné vos clés en public, alors les serviteurs de l'Ennemi ont sûrement du découvrir quelles étaient vos chambres. Y retourner serait beaucoup dangereux.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils comptent attaquer l'auberge ? demanda Merry.

\- Non, répondit le rôdeur, sans en être réellement certain. C'est dans les ténèbres qu'ils sont les plus forts. Ici, vous serez en sécurité. Cependant, je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'ils s'infiltrent au beau milieu de la nuit. Je vais tout de même monter la garde, on ne sait jamais.

Les hobbits préférèrent suivre les recommandations de cet homme. Même si son aspect était assez inquiétant, ses yeux laissaient voir beaucoup d'intelligence et d'honnêteté. La lettre et les informations qu'il leur donnait semblaient accréditer son rôle de gardien.

La présence de cette mystérieuse fille était également rassurante. Même si son accoutrement était surprenant, le fait qu'une dame se porte garante de cet homme était un autre signe de confiance.

Aragorn se retourna vers la fenêtre, observant toujours la route embourbée et dont l'eau noire des flaques semblait cacher quelque sombre secret.

Soudainement, la porte ouest du village de Bree tomba. Elle fut littéralement arrachée de ses gonds, laissant entrer quatre cavaliers enveloppés de linceuils d'ombre.


	3. Mystérieuse épéiste

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec le début de l'épopée d'Aragorn et compagnie vers Fondcombe. Comme Thorin auparavant, ils devront affronter beaucoup d'épreuves et d'embûches sur leur chemin.

Je suis à l'écoute de toutes vos remarques et de vos commentaires et s'y répondrais avec joie.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Mystérieuse épéiste**

Aragorn veillait depuis plusieurs heures, luttant contre la fatigue pour s'assurer que les Hobbits seraient en sécurité.

Le rôdeur ne prenait pas son devoir à la légère et avait pris toutes les mesures nécessaires afin de bien accomplir le rôle lui incombant. Par acquis de conscience, il avait discrètement verrouillé la porte, afin de pouvoir gagner de précieuses secondes, si quelqu'un tentait de la forcer. De même, il guettait l'extérieur depuis des heures, scrutant les rues désertes, à travers une petite fenêtre. Il s'était installé dans un fauteuil confortable, situé dans un angle bien choisi de la pièce, qui lui permettait d'observer les allées et venues, sans pour autant être visible depuis la voie pavée qui serpentait dans le village.

Le guide savait que les cavaliers noirs agiraient discrètement, au plus noir de la nuit, afin de surprendre leurs victimes dans leur sommeil. Ces ombres étaient attirés par les êtres vivants et par le pouvoir de l'Unique. Cependant, même s'il doutait que les êtres maléfiques oseraient combattre ouvertement, puisqu'ils étaient beaucoup plus forts dans le noir et contre des ennemis désemparés et désarmés, il était possible que ces serviteurs du mal s'infiltrent dans l'auberge. S'ils localisaient leur proie, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils tentent une mesure désespérée, afin d'éliminer le porteur de l'Aneau.

Aragorn avait appris à ne jamais sous-estimer ses ennemis et envisageait toujours le pire, bien qu'il priait pour que ces événements ne se réalisent pas. Il savait que ces êtres maudits avaient peur du feu et qu'ils fuiraient, si jamais les autres clients étaient ameutés. Le rôdeur s'était muni d'une petite lampe à huile, qu'il conservait avec lui, dissimulée sous quelques chiffons usagés. Ainsi cachée, la lanterne ne projetait aucune lueur qui pourrait trahir le fait que les occupants de la mansarde ne dormaient pas tous. Cependant, en gardant une petite source de flammes à proximité, le rôdeur disposait d'une arme qu'il pourrait employer contre les cavaliers noirs, s'ils tentaient de forcer la porte.

Ses craintes ne furent pas infondées. En pleine nuit, alors que les quatre Hobbits et l'adolescente dormaient tous d'un profond sommeil, les ombres entrèrent en action. les silhouettes émergèrent du brouillard nocturne, s'infiltrant dans l'auberge, avant de suivre les indications de leurs espions. Sans la moindre hésitation, ils montèrent silencieusement les marches et se dirigèrent dans la chambre louée par les hobbits.

Les quatre esprits ténébreux s'approchèrent des lits, dégainant leurs lames en silence. Ils retournèrent leurs lames, les pointes acérées vers le bas, prêts à accomplir leur œuvre de mort. Au signal convenu, ils plongèrent l'acier dans les draps, transperçant édredons et coussins avec violence. Les silhouettes frappèrent à de multiples reprises, martelant encore et encore les matelas, accomplissant leur sinistre besogne.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, leurs mains gantés d'acier soulevèrent les couvertures criblées de trous, ne révélant rien d'autre que des coussins et autres tissus accumulés, destinés à les leurrer.

Dès qu'ils s'apercurent de la supercherie, les cavaliers hurlèrent de fureur. Dans leur fuite, ils renversèrent les lits par colère, avant de retourner s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres les ayant engendrées.

Ces hurlements stridents n'avaient rien d'humains, songea Sayaka en écoutant ces cris extrêmements aigus, qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Aucun animal n'avait de voix aussi atroce. Elle trembla légèrement, angoissée en entendant ces sons qui ne semblaient pas naturels, comme s'ils étaient venus d'une autre réalité. Un ruisseau de sueur glacée coula dans son dos, alors qu'elle avait le désagréable sentiment d'avoir écouté la mort hurler.

Les Hobbits furent également réveillés par ces glapissements infernaux et Frodon posa alors la question qui caressait les lèvres de Sayaka.

\- Que sont-ils ? demanda t-il d'une voix étranglée, ayant inconsciemment réalisé que ces choses ne pouvaient même pas être décemment qualifiées d'êtres vivants.

\- Autrefois des hommes, répondit acerbement Aragorn. Ils étaient même de grands rois. Puis Sauron, l'imposteur, leur offrit neuf anneaux de pouvoir. Aveuglés par la cupidité et le désir d'exercer leur domination sur leurs sujets, ils les acceptèrent sans poser de questions. Les neuf anneaux portaient la marque d'un puissant enchantement, les plaçant sous la coupe du Seigneur du Mordor. Un à un, ils sombrèrent dans les ténèbres et désormais, ce sont les esclaves de la volonté de Sauron. Ils ne sont ni vivants, ni morts et à tout moment, ils sentent la présence de l'Anneau. Ils ne voient pas comme nous, mais ils sentent le sang des êtres vivants, le désirant et le haïssant en même temps. Soyez certains d'une chose, c'est que tant que l'Unique ne sera pas mis en sûreté, ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser. Si vous souhaitez vraiment connaître le nom de ces êtres, sachez qu'on les appelle les Nazgûls.

Lorsqu'il prononça ce mot, un courant d'air surnaturel traversa la pièce, comme un spectre du passé qui aurait couru en provoquant un coup de vent, tirant un frisson à tous ceux qui étaient présents.

L'attaque des cavaliers noirs était cependant une bonne nouvelle, songea Aragorn. Même si cela indiquait que les Neuf étaient assez aventureux pour entrer dans les villes et ne plus se cantonner aux plaines sauvages, ils étaient désrmais en fuite. Maintenant que les spectres avaient réveillé toute l'auberge, ils ne reviendraient pas. Ils étaient peut-être immortels, mais pas indestructibles. Une armée de gens combatifs et armés de torches pouvaient les repousser. Tout portait à croire qu'ils se replieraient dans les terres sauvages, observant et attendant dans quelque recoin désert. Ils repasseraient à l'attaque une autre nuit, attaquant depuis les ténèbres, d'où ils avaient été engendrés.

\- Rendormez-vous, demanda Aragorn en s'enroulant dans une couverture, désireux de prendre quelques heures de repos. Ils ne retenteront rien cette nuit et une longue marche nous attend demain.

Après cette attaque, les Hobbits n'avaient plus vraiment le sommeil, craignant toujours d'être attaqués durant leur nuit, malgré les assurances de leur protecteur. Cependant, la fatigue, la course poursuite dans la vieille forêt et la longue marche sous la pluie eurent bien vite raison de leurs craintes. Ils dormirent profondément, pas même affectés par les éventuels cauchemars qui auraient pu les saisir durant la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, les Hobbits furent réveillés à une heure qui leur sembla parfaitement indécente. Ils se restaurèrent rapidement, puis ils quittèrent l'auberge de très bonne heure, voire de trop bonne heure selon l'avis de Sam, partagé par Pippin. Alors qu'ils quittaient le bourg fortifié, l'aube se levait à peine.

Tandis que le groupe de marcheurs quittait la ville, Sam Gamegie décida d'acheter un animal pour porter les sacs des compagnons. Le seul animal qu'il trouva fut un pauvre poney famélique, surchargé et visiblement maltraité par son propriétaire, un certain Bill Fougeron.

L'animal était totalement inutile, mais Sam ne voulut pas laisser cette bête entre les mains de ce bourreau. Le gros hobbit en fut quitte pour douze sous, soit le triple de la valeur réelle de l'animal, mais il ne regrettait en rien son achat. Il porterait les sacs à la place de l'animal, mais il le traiterait convenablement.

D'ailleurs, lorsque le vendeur provoqua Sam après la transaction, le qualifiant de mûle et d'autres termes peu glorieux, le Hobbit jeta une pomme de toutes ses forces en direction de Fougeron. Ce dernier fut frappé assez violemment par le fruit qui lui arriva dans le visage et qui éclata en morceaux juteux, sous les jurons de l'homme.

\- Une si belle pomme gâchée, soupira Sam avant de penser à la route l'attendant. Allons, mettons-nous en chemin, nous n'avons que trop trainé.

Ils abandonnèrent Bree, s'enfonçant vers les collines couvertes d'une rosée matinale et dominées par le ciel sombre, qui se parait d'un manteau violet, tâcheté de rose.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil se firent plus nombreux, éclairant davantage les terres sauvages, le rythme des six voyageurs accéléra davantage. Les racines émergeantes et les ornières furent bien plus aisées à repérer et à éviter.

Le voyage dans la forêt fut assez monotone, le paysage étant toujours le même, comme si les arbres s'étendaient à l'infini, mais le rôdeur était sûr et certain de sa route. Il connaissait par cœur toutes les routes traversant les terres sauvages, pour les avoir parcourues à de multiples reprises. Leur guide était si expérimenté, qu'il avait en mémoire nombre de raccourcis et de sentiers cachés, des voies que les autres auraient pu difficilement déceler sans les précieux conseils de leur guide.

Après plus de deux heures, les Hobbits ralentirent le rythme. Sayaka, toujours imperturbable, dépassa les hobbits et se retrouva proche du rôdeur. Lorsqu'elle doubla les quatre semi-hommes, ces derniers se tendirent et Pippin hoqueta même de surprise.

Aragorn et Sayaka se retinrent de sursauter, mais ils eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Cela ne pouvait être rien du tout, mais mieux valait prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Ils retournèrent en même temps et virent bien la stupeur lisible sur les visages de ces petites gens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda la Puella Magi. On dirait des poissons.

\- Vous avez-vu quelque chose ? coupa Aragorn en dégainant son épée, scrutant longuement les alentours, essayant de discerner quelque chose dans les arbres, qui aurait pu échapper à son attention.

\- Vous ... vous avez les cheveux bleus, hésita Merry en se recroquevillant devant le regard sombre d'Aragorn.

Sur ces mots, le guide rengaina son épée et soupira. Sayaka les observa quelques instants, ne comprenant pas réellement leur réaction.

\- Oui et alors ? demanda t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas le problème.

Sur ce, la jeune fille se retourna en soupirant, rejoignant le guide qui s'était arrêté et qui observait la scène d'un œil perplexe.

Les Hobbits ne semblèrent pas convaincus et restèrent immobiles, attendant davantage d'explications.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous semblez si surpris, ajouta t-elle en se retournant vers eux, ma couleur est parfaitement naturelle.

Sur ces mots, elle vit les regards s'écarquiller davantage, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

\- Maintenant, vous allez vous dépêcher ? demanda t-elle sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie de traîner davantage dans le coin.

Sur ces mots, le périple reprit. La marche n'était pas spécialement difficile pour les six voyageurs. Aragorn savait que les hobbits étaient souvent d'infatiguables travailleurs, habitués à courir la campagne. Même Sam, malgré son embonpoint, était dévoué à son ami Frodon et parvenait à suivre le rythme. Par contre, il était surpris de la vigueur de la jeune Miki. Elle était endurante, au point qu'il ne voyait pas la moindre goutte de sueur perler sur son front.

Après une autre heure de marche, ils atteignirent le sommet d'une petite colline et ils distinguèrent l'orée du bois dans lequel ils circulaient. Aragorn leur demanda de s'arrêter et de rester en retrait, le temps qu'il scrute les environs. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes, terré dans les broussailles, pour repérer les cavaliers faisant des rondes sur les routes principales. Le rôdeur lista mentalement tous les itinéraires alternatifs qu'il connaissait et retourna vers les Hobbits pour leur intimer l'ordre de continuer. De retour au camp, il découvrit avec stupeur, que les quatre semi-hommes avaient commencé à sortir leurs affaires, Sam tenant même une poêle dans s main droite.

\- Messieurs, les interpella le rôdeur avec un ton raide, nous ne ferons pas d'arrêts avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Mais, rétorqua Pippin avec une sorte d'effarement dans la voix, et notre petit-déjeuner ?

\- Vous l'avez déjà eu, répondit Aragorn qui fronçait les sourcils, tandis qu'il se souvenait bien les avoir vu manger le matin même.

\- Le premier, c'est vrai, admit Pippin. Mais que faites vous du second petit déjeuner ? poursuivit le Hobbit, pour qui l'existence de ce repas relevait de la logique même et qui ne semblait absolument pas au courant de l'incongruité de sa demande.

Aragorn s'éloigna en soufflant, marmonnant quelques mots sur les coutumes hobbites et leur obsession pour leurs nombreux repas, qui se terminaient immanquablement par une remarque sur le fait qu'il n'y en avait jamais assez.

\- Il n'a pas l'air au courant pour le second petit-déjeuner, répondit Merry qui avait rangé ce qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de sortir.

\- Mais, la collation de onze heures ? Le déjeuner ? Le goûter ? Le diner ? Le souper ? Il est au courant pour ça, quand même ? poursuivit Pippin avec une voix choquée, à la tonalité proche de celle employée pour les suppliques.

\- Mieux vaut les oublier, conclut Merry en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de son cousin, encore sous le choc.

Le rôdeur lança tout de même une pomme à chacun des hobbits, même si la distraction de Merry fit qu'il n'eut pas les réflexes nécessaires pour arrêter le fruit avant qu'il ne lui touche le visage.

Le soir même, lorsque Aragorn décida de monter le camp en pleine forêt, tous les hobbits soufflèrent de soulagement. Ils déballèrent leurs affaires, enthousiastes à l'idée de pouvoir enfin manger quelque chose de consistant.

Sayaka posa ses affaires, sans montrer la moindre trace de fatigue, ni de lassitude. Elle ne se souciait pas de ces problèmes, ni même de son état physique. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver ses amis, ceux qu'elle aimait et qu'elle pouvait protéger.

La jeune fille et les Hobbits installèrent rapidement le bivouac, tandis que Aragorn partait faire une patrouille, s'assurant que personne ne les avait suivis.

Au camp, les hobbits étaient restés seuls avec la jeune fille. Si les semi-hommes étaient connus pour ne pas aimer trop s'éloigner de chez-eux, ils étaient des créatures curieuses. Même s'ils étaient polis, ils voulèrent en savoir plus sur leur camarade de route.

\- J'avais faim ! s'exclama Meriadoc en dégustant quelques champignons, son plat préféré. On est partis tôt ce matin et j'ai attendu ce moment avec tant d'impatience.

\- Tu as toujours faim, Merry ! s'exclama Peregrin en engloutissant une tranche de bacon.

Sam tendit une assiette à la jeune fille, qui accepta le plat. Même si elle n'était pas habituée à une telle cuisine, puisqu'elle ne se rendait pratiquement jamais dans les fast-food occidentaux, ni même dans les restaurants européens, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Le goût des aliments était différent de ce à quoi elle était habituée, mais la saveur grillée de la viande avait un petit retour agréable sur la langue. Le bœuf était plus dur que le célèbre bœuf de Kobé, mais elle avait de bonnes dents. Surtout, les tomates braisées étaient fantastiques, jamais ce légume n'avait semblé si bon. Sam était un excellent cuisinier et elle lui fit le compliment.

\- J'espère que ça vous à plu, dame Miki, déclara le cuisinier.

\- C'était excellent, l'assura t-elle. Cependant, je ne suis pas une dame, ni même d'une quelconque noblesse. Appelle-moi juste Sayaka, comme le font mes amies. C'est mon prénom après tout. Miki est le nom de ma famille.

La révélation surprit les quatre hobbits. Depuis le début, ils avaient pensé qu'elle s'était présentée en utilisant son prénom, suivi du nom de son clan ou de sa filiation. Cette façon de se présenter leur sembla étrange, ils n'étaient pas habitués à l'idée de mettre le nom de leur famille avant leur prénom. Beaucoup de personnes n'appartenaient pas à une lignée importante et se présentaient en employant d'abord leur prénom.

Frodon fut impressionné par l'importance donnée à la famille dans la culture de cette jeune femme. Même lui, provenant d'une honorable lignée, n'aurait jamais songé à se présenter comme Sacquet Frodon. En général, il se définissait juste comme Frodon et se présentait comme Frodon, fils de Drogon, uniquement lors de réunions officielles.

\- La cuisine de Sam est la meilleure que je connaisse ! vanta Pippin. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'aussi bons cuisiniers chez-vous.

Le hobbit en question rougit, flatté. Ses amis en profitèrent pour sourire, amusés par la timidité de ce modeste jardinier.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose de semblable à Mitakihara, avoua t-elle. Notre cuisine est effectivement très différente.

Lentement, elle accepta de leur dévoiler quelques fragments de sa vie simple, qu'elle passait dans une métropole de verre et de béton. Contrairement aux hobbits, elle avait les transports en commun et ils l'écoutaient avec passion, alors qu'elle faisait le récit de villes plus grandes qu'ils n'avaient pu l'imaginer, dans un monde qui n'avait rien à voir avec la Terre du Milieu.

Cependant, malgré les merveilles dont elle faisait part, elle partageait certaines similarités avec eux. Elle était une simple jeune fille, qui s'amusait avec ses amies et qui passait du temps avec sa famille. Malgré son mode de vie étonnant, elle n'était pas si différente d'eux. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à faire la fête avec ses amies et paressait beaucoup lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étudier. Ceci fit sourire Frodon, qui trouva qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Merry et Pippin, dont le sens du travail et de l'effort n'étaient pas des plus développés.

\- Si votre patrie est si éloignée, demanda Sam avec curiosité, que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- C'est la question que je me pose, avoua la collégienne. Je me suis retrouvée ici sans raison. Je combattais une sorcière, j'ai du m'assoupir à la gare et d'un coup, me voilà je ne sais où, récupérée par Gandalf et Aragorn.

\- Vous connaissez Gandalf ? s'étonna Frodon, excité d'entendre le nom du vieux mage.

La jeune fille sourit. Frodon semblait véritablement attaché à ce mystérieux magicien.

\- Je ne connais pas personellement Gandalf, avoua t-elle. Aragorn m'a juste raconté que c'est Gandalf qui m'a trouvée en premier. Ensuite, il m'a confié aux soins d'Aragorn. Je me suis réveillée en sa compagnie et la suite de l'Histoire, vous la connaissez.

\- Vous combattiez ? s'étonna Meriadoc, qui n'avait pas raté un simple mot prononcé par la jeune fille à la chevelure étrangement colorée.

Le sourire de Sayaka disparut subitement, lorsqu'elle regarda Merry. Ses lèvres formaient désormais une ligne mince et dure, tandis que ses yeux avaient perdu leur pétillante douceur, remplacée par une froideur cobalt.

\- Je combats, déclara t-elle. Je suis une Puella Magi, une jeune fille magique et mes ennemies sont les sorcières. Je les traque et les extermine partout où je les trouve. Je lutte pour la justice, ainsi que pour protéger ce à quoi je tiens. Je ne suis peut-être pas parfaite, mais j'ai obtenue une nouvelle chance, alors je ne la gâcherais pas.

La jeune fille se redressa soudainement et dégaina son épée d'un seul trait. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retourna, sa cape flottant derrière elle en accompagnant son mouvement. Entraînée par ce mouvement, la justicière frappa derrière elle, croisant le fer avec l'épée d'Aragorn.

Les deux lames se percutèrent, générant un tintement métallique, brève note claire qui résonna dans le lointain.

Les deux épéistes s'observèrent quelques instants, avant que le rôdeur ne recule en rangeant son arme.

\- Beau réflexe, admit l'homme en souriant, avant de gratter sa barbe légère. Vous avez des sens développés.

\- Les sorcières sont des ennemis dangereux, répliqua la jeune fille en se plaçant en garde. Si je ne suis pas aux aguets, je ne peux me targuer d'être une Puella Magi. Tant que je touche ma cible, ça va. Si je baisse ma garde, je meurs. C'est aussi simple que cela.

La jeune fille garda son épée sortie, toujours pointée vers Aragorn.

\- Ne soyez pas si paranoïaque, assura t-il en levant les mains en un geste apaisant.

\- J'ai mes raisons et j'ai des raisons de l'être, répliqua t-elle, glaciale. Pourquoi avez-vous sorti votre épée dans mon dos ?

\- Je voulais juste vous tester, avoua t-il. J'ai vu votre épée et je voulais me faire une idée personelle de vos aptitudes.

Sayaka l'observa avec méfiance, essayant de déterminer une trace de mensonge dans ses yeux.

\- Maintenant vous savez, rétorqua t-elle. Sachez que je ne fais pas facilement confiance et que désormais, je vous aurai à l'œil. Je ne relâcherais jamais plus ma vigilance en votre présence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui justifie autant de méfiance ? s'étonna Pippin. Grands-Pas nous à tous aidés jusqu'à présent.

Sam regarda l'échange avec la même méfiance, que celle agitant Sayaka. Il semblait tout aussi vigilant, prêt à protéger Frodon. Lui aussi restait méfiant, bien que personne n'ait encore fait preuve de déloyauté.

Sayaka observa Aragorn et rengaina son arme, l'air lasse.

\- C'est une leçon que j'ai apprise à la dure, avoua t-elle en semblant hantée par un vieux regret.

Elle vit des regards plutôt insistants se poser sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler.

\- Même si vous m'avez aidée, ne me donnez pas de raisons de croire que vous êtes un ennemi, Aragorn, déclara t-elle en se retirant sous une tente concue avec une toile légère.


	4. Lugubre rencontre

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, toujours dans les terres sauvages. Je passe beaucoup de temps dans cet environnement et j'espère que cela ne vous rebute pas trop. Je tiens à faire en sorte que l'histoire se poursuive à son rythme et j'espère que le rythme auquel les découvertes et les événements s'enchaînent ne vous rebute pas trop.

Faites moi part de vos commentaires et de vos suggestions, c'est toujours avec un grand plaisir que je les lis et y répond.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Lugubre rencontre**

Les six voyageurs poursuivaient leur longue marche en pays sauvage, continuant leur périple à travers des environnements variés. La fatigue les étreignait dans ses bras, mais ils parvenaient à lui résister, songeant au doux repos qui les attendait à Fondcombe.

Aragorn était un excellent guide, les menant à travers les environnements les plus rustiques, mais qui avaient au moins l'avantage d'être relativement sûrs. Le plus impressionnant était sans doute le fait qu'il ne rebroussait jamais chemin. Hors des sentiers battus, au milieu des broussailles, des fougères et des chênes, il fallait avoir de bonnes connaissances en pistage pour pouvoir se repérer.

Après une autre journée de marche, le rôdeur les informa qu'ils allaient changer d'environnement. La forêt laissa place à un nouveau milieu, tandis que le sol de roche et de terre devenait plus meuble à chaque pas en avant.

Les quatre Hobbits marchaient pieds-nus et ils étaient indéniablement les plus à plaindre. Les semi-hommes commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans une boue gluante, remuant cette mélasse à l'odeur de compost nauséabonde.

Les voyageurs se rendirent à l'évidence, ils se retrouvaient dans un marécage. De rares sentiers secs émergeaient parfois, mais la majeure partie du temps, ils pateaugeaient dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

\- C'est abominable, grogna Pippin. Est-ce que les choses peuvent être pires ?

Aragorn soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Il continua son chemin, écartant quelques prêles de façon à laisser le moins de traces possibles.

\- Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de passer par ici ? questionna Sayaka en se mettant une gifle, pour écraser un gros moustique empli de sang.

\- Notre odeur sera couverte par celle du marais, répliqua le rôdeur en écartant quelques roseaux, manquant de trébucher sur une branche coulée. De plus, les chevaux ne peuvent pas se déplacer rapidement dans ce bourbier. Ces deux raisons font que les cavaliers noirs ne pourront pas nous suivre facilement. J'espère bien pouvoir les semer en passant par ici, de façon à les forcer à se disperser sur les routes. Unis, ils sont bien plus dangereux que s'ils sont séparés.

Les cavaliers noirs n'avaient pas fait parler d'eux depuis plusieurs jours et les Hobbits avaient commencé à moins s'en préoccuper. Ils s'étaient focalisés sur les difficultés et leur épuisant périple, mais maintenant que Aragorn refaisait mention des Nazgûl, les semi-hommes frémirent. Leurs sombres poursuivants étaient toujours présents, les traquant impitoyablement et la menace plana de nouveau au-dessus de la tête des insouciants voyageurs.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la moindre trace des serviteurs de l'Ennemi. Cependant, Aragorn savait que les spectres de l'Anneau ne renonceraient pas à poursuivre Frodon.

Sayaka poussa un grognement fort peu féminin, s'ébrouant comme une bête sauvage pour chasser de grosses mouches. Elle était une jeune fille de la ville, habituée à vivre dans un monde confortable et dépourvu de toutes ces bêtes. Elle ne supportait plus les taons et les cousins qui semblaient s'acharner à les piquer lentement, l'assaillant à chaque instant.

\- L'eau aux cousins, grogna Sam en progressant difficilement, on ose appeler ça l'eau aux cousins. Il y a plus de cousins que d'eau ! Je me demande ce qu'ils mangent quand ils n'ont pas de Hobbits à se mettre sous la dent. Je suis dévoré vif !

\- Plains toi, ajouta Merry en essayant de prendre les choses avec philosophie. Il pourrait pleuvoir et nous pourrions ensuite être transis par un vent glacial.

\- Ne parlez pas de malheur, implora Frodon. Nous en avons déjà suffisamment soupé ces derniers jours.

L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus les suivit en étant étonnamment silencieuse. Son calme n'était pas du à l'agacement et l'épuisement, mais à un pressentiment bien curieux. L'odeur répugnante des végétaux en décomposition et de l'eau stagnante semblait s'éloigner, remplacée par quelque chose d'autre. Même l'air lui semblait empli d'un parfum métallique mystérieux, charriant une odeur parasite, n'ayant rien de normale et qui n'avait aucun point commun avec l'atmosphère du marais emplie de spores et de pollens.

Un sombre pressentiment jaillit en elle. Son âme était attirée par ce murmure grandissant, appâtée par cette présence maudite. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines entourées par ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose de poisseux se glissait dans son cou, coulant sur son corps en l'appelant de toutes ses forces.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle revit une image familière. Des éclats gris dansèrent devant ses prunelles, comme des morceaux de verre brisés.

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Cet appel du sang résonnait avec son âme et jamais elle n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise, que lorsqu'elle était proche d'une barrière.

\- Stop, Aragorn ! l'appela t-elle en dégainant son épée et en se ruant vers l'avant, clapotant dans l'eau en abandonnant toute discrétion. Ne faites plus un pas dans cette direction ! Je sens une sorcière à proximité.

Le rôdeur et les quatre Hobbits se figèrent immédiatement. Ils étaient à la fois stupéfaits et extrêmement inquiets, absolument pas préparés à devoir affronter une telle menace. Cette nouvelle était de très mauvaise augure, puisque cela signifiait qu'il y avait d'autres dangers les menaçant, en plus des cavaliers noirs. De plus, ils devraient affronter un ennemi dont ils ignoraient tout, puisque la jeune fille n'avait jamais expliqué concrètement en quoi consistaient ces ennemis.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, mais ne me suivez pas, ordonna la Puella Magi. C'est trop dangereux.

Le garde, qui devait l'escorter jusque Fondcombe, semblait ne pas apprécier d'être laissé derrière. Il avait juré à Gandalf de veiller sur la jeune femme et n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur sa promesse.

Aragorn lui adressa un regard désapprobateur. C'était ce genre de regards condescendants qu'elle exécrait, ceux des adultes certains de tout savoir. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, cette expression déterminée était semblable à celle que Kyôko arborait avant de combattre.

La jeune fille comprit. Cette tête de mûle d'Aragorn ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Très bien, soupira t-elle. Faites comme vous voulez, je ne peux pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit pour vous dissuader, ou même pour vous arrêter. Cependant, restez derrière moi, je vais me débrouiller seule. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre une sorcière, vous ne feriez que me gêner. N'intervenez pas, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Si jamais les choses tournent mal, fuyez.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la barrière, ressentant la présence malveillante croissant derrière cette cachette. Pour les autres, l'abri de la sorcière était presque invisible, mais Sayaka avait repéré le petit éclat noir, qui jaillissait du tronc d'un bouleau.

La Puella Magi frappa le symbole avec l'extrémité de son épée, perturbant le maléfice.

L'atmosphère vibra autour d'elle, l'air se distordit et s'agita en sifflant, éclipsant le marais pour révéler un lieu fantastique. Elle se trouvait désormais dans un champ occupé par de hauts épis de blés, plus grands que des pins centenaires, qui se dressaient et s'élançaient vers un ciel rose aux nuages blancs.

\- Où sommes nous ? questionna Aragorn, prêt à empoigner son épée.

\- C'est une barrière, expliqua Sayaka. Il s'agit d'un espace déformé, une altération de la réalité, qui sert d'abri à la sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour attirer ses proies et passer à l'attaque. Par chance, celle-ci est encore faible. Elle n'a pas pris sa forme adulte et ne doit pas avoir engendré beaucoup de familiers.

Sayaka avança légèrement, se tendant en voyant les plantations bouger. Plusieurs animaux émergèrent des bois et elle se trouva face à une meute de moutons furieux. Ces ovins étaient dotés de cornes de vaches et de dents acérées.

\- Ca, ce sont les familiers, expliqua t-elle, avant de charger à une vitesse iréelle, tranchant ces créatures sous le regard médusé des voyageurs, éblouis par les frappes, les feintes et les parades que Sayaka employait.

Il semblait que la jeune fille dansait et répétait une grâcieuse chorégraphie, tant son élégance au sabre était grande. Elle filait entre les créatures, bifurquant avec élégance tout en fendant les monstres de son katana. Ses réflexes étaient affutés, au point qu'elle réussit à éviter un de ces moutons qui la chargea de dos. Sans même se retourner, elle égorgea la bête d'un seul coup.

Un spécimen plus gros que les autres se jeta à toute vitesse sur elle, incitant Aragorn à quitter son mutisme pour lui crier d'esquiver. Sayaka ne prêta même pas attention à l'avertissement et attendit la bête. L'animal ouvrit sa gueule bardée de dents acérées et la jeune fille l'attendit, réagissant à la dernière seconde en plongeant sa lame dans le museau, transperçant le palais et le cerveau.

Lorsque toutes les étranges créatures périrent sous la lame de la guerrière. Sayaka fit tournoyer son épée en observant l'horizon.

Elle était belle, songea Frodon. Avec sa cape flottant au vent, ses cheveux d'une teinte exotique et son expression fière, elle ressemblait à une héroïne issue des poèmes épiques que son oncle aimait conter.

Sayaka s'éloigna, se ruant vers une étrange structure semblable à une petite cabane. Elle prit appui sur ses deux jambes, chargeant une étrange aura dans son épée. Elle libéra toute sa puissance en projetant un éclat horizontal d'un bleu d'acier, qui fendit la masure en deux.

La bicoque vola en éclats, soufflée par l'onde de choc émise par la lame de la jeune femme, dont le sérieux trahissait l'avidité et le désir de lutter.

\- Montre-toi ! hurla t-elle en s'avançant vers une petite grange, surgie des débris du cabanon.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant un être sorti d'un cauchemar. Aragorn recula d'un pas, gardant une main sur la garde de son épée, tandis que les Hobbits se faisaient violence pour ne pas vomir.

Cette aberration ne ressemblait à rien de connu et il était difficile de dire à quoi cette sorcière ressemblait exactement. Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans cette abjecte immondice vomie des tréfonds d'un esprit dément. Le corps semblait ressembler à un escargot bleu, émergeant du bâtiment lui servent de coquille. Les deux fenêtres avaient explosé, dévoilant des bras pourvus de griffes semblables à celle d'un chat, tandis que l'avant de la chose se souleva.

Sous le pied empli de mucus, il n'y avait qu'une parodie de visage. Il n'y avait aucun trait humain, aucune expression discernable. Ce faciès abject ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'un napperon brodé d'un cœur, sur lequel des dizaines d'aiguilles étaient fichées, en une horrible parodie de couronne.

Sayaka chargea de front, esquivant les pattes griffues qui cherchaient à la déchirer et qui ne faisaient que lacérer le sol, entaillant les roches et creusant des sillons.

Au premier bond, la justicière fut interceptée par des épis de blé qui surgissaient de nulle-part, tentant de l'empaler.

La Puella Magi tourbillonna, découpant les plants qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle retomba, elle sectionna une large racine qui avait tenté de l'agripper, avant de repartir au combat. Sayaka brisa la dernière défense du monstre et s'attaqua à sa véritable cible. D'un coup d'épée, elle entailla profondément le corps de la sorcière qui glapit, avant de s'agiter avec violence en faisant trembler la terre.

Sayaka fut repoussée par une dizaine de tentacules végétaux, mais elle ne renonça pas. D'un geste du poignet, elle trancha les membres qui s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles et s'envola. Elle prit appui sur le toit de la grange et arriva au niveau de la tête du monstre. D'une seule frappe, elle découpa le tissu dans sa longueur, rompant le motif en forme de cœur qui avait été cousu dessus.

La sorcière gémit, se contorsionnant et s'écroulant sur elle-même, avant que son visage ne soit remplacé par une graine de gros calibre, qui laissa surgir une fleur aux pétales roses.

L'énorme bourgeon s'ouvrit, semblable à une plante carnivore. La bouche garnie de dents, montée sur une immense tige, s'approcha de la sabreuse, tandis que d'autres lianes aggripèrent Sayaka. La guerrière aux réflexes avisés se débarrassa de ces liens et esquiva un coup de la gueule végétale.

Cependant, d'épaisses épines ornaient le long cou et ces ronces entaillèrent le bras gauche de la jeune fille.

La Puella Magi poussa un sifflement de dépit, faisant apparaître une seconde épée dans sa main encore vide.

Elle repartit à l'attaque, fauchant les blés et les membres du monstre, plongeant pour esquiver une salve d'aiguilles. A terre, la jeune ville se redressa, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver la pousse qui surgit du sol. Un épais épi de blé émergea du sol, comme un boulet de canon, lui fracassant la mâchoire.

Sonnée par le coup, Sayaka recula d'un pas hésitant. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se reprendre, un plant d'orge surgit du corps massif de la sorcière et s'enroula autour de son bras droit.

Sayaka se reprit et tenta de sectionner le membre végétal. La sorcière fut cependant plus rapide, puisqu'elle recula son membre, arrachant au passage le bras droit de la justicière.

A cette vue, Aragorn blêmit. Les Hobbits prirent une teinte livide, saisis par la nausée.

Sayaka ne sembla même pas affectée, aucun cri de douleur ne franchit ses lèvres et aucune larme ne perla sur son visage. Elle se contenta de reprendre l'assaut, poursuivant sa course au point de découper la tête végétale et de perforer le corps de la sorcière.

Sayaka ne laissa aucun répit à son ennemie, s'acharnant à lacérer le ventre massif et à détruire les restes de la grange, frappant sans discontinuer.

Les cris de douleur de la sorcière cessèrent bien vite. Ses râles d'agonie furent éclipsés par la litanie de Sayaka, dont les cris enragés et le rire hystérique s'élevèrent vers les cieux, en une ode dédiée à la barbarie. Sayaka hurla de jouissance, gloussant en martelant le cadavre, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate.

Des milliers de fragments noirs s'évaporèrent aux quatre vents. Tout devint flou autour du monstre vaincu, alors que la réalité illusoire s'évanouissait, rendant sa place aux bois marécageux.

Sayaka se pencha au sol pour récupérer quelque chose, bien que l'objet en question était trop petit pour être visible par les spectateurs.

Le rôdeur et les semi-hommes coururent vers elle, inquiets pour son état de santé.

La jeune fille amputée se retourna vers eux, dévoilant son corps orné de plusieurs coupures.

Les cinq mâles se figèrent en voyant l'expression plâtrée sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ce large sourire était purement ignoble, empli d'une démence abjecte. Les rivières de sang coulant depuis son front défiguraient ses traits, teintant ses dents de traînées sombres. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'une ivresse incroyable, luisant d'un éclat empli de malice et de mort.

Elle poussa un rire fou et sans joie devant le cadavre, avant de se calmer, tout en rengainant son épée. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de rire, son visage se fit beaucoup plus sombre, dépourvu de toute joie. La brêve crise de démence qui l'avait envahie semblait avoir disparue, mais le rire fou qu'elle avait poussé restait gravé dans les souvenirs d'Aragorn et des quatre semi-hommes.

Immédiatement, ses plaies disparurent, se résorbant et disparaissant en émettant de petites notes de musique, de même que les accrocs dans ses vêtements.

Son bras sectionné fut entouré d'une lueur blanche, qui émit une note cristalline, avant de guérir instantanément, révélant un membre pâle, mais parfaitement fonctionnel.

\- Quel est-ce prodige ? s'étonna Aragorn. Même le seigneur Elrond ne peut ...

\- Les avantages du métier, répliqua Sayaka avec un ton acide.

\- Un métier ? s'étouffa l'homme en reculant. Ce monstre aurait pu vous tuer ! Pourquoi avez-vous choisi une telle voie, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ?

Une ombre de tristesse et de misère passa sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ses joues pâles virèrent au gris cendre, tandis qu'un voile de chagrin assombrit ses iris océan.

\- Seule une Puella Magi peut se permettre de juger une autre Puella Magi, rétorqua t-elle sombrement, la voix enrouée. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Voyant que le rôdeur et les Hobbits n'étaient pas décidés à lui laisser un peu de paix, elle poursuivit.

\- C'est un choix que j'ai fait et ça ne sert à rien de le regretter, puisqu'il est irréversible, murmura t-elle, fataliste. Mais si vous souhaitez vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté de devenir une Puella Magi, je peux vous le dire. Avant que je ne devienne une Puella Magi, j'assistais aux combats de Mami. C'était un modèle pour moi, avoua t-elle avec regret, elle a été mon mentor. Elle était belle et élégante, elle incarnait parfaitement un idéal de justice et de courage pour Madoka et moi. Malheureusement, après avoir vaincu une énième sorcière, elle a fait l'erreur de croire le combat terminé.

Sayaka revit l'émergence de Charlotte, ce monstrueux serpent qui prenait la forme d'une poupée au milieu d'un décor de bonbons et de gâteaux. L'immense bête avait profité que Mami lui tourne le dos, pour lui foncer dessus, la gueule ouverte. La sorcière aux sucreries avait ensuite refermé sa prise, laissant ses dents déchiqueter le corps de l'étudiante.

\- La sorcière n'était pas morte, poursuivit-elle, faisant frissonner Aragorn qui s'attendait au pire. Cette saleté bluffait et a saisi l'occasion. Mami n'a rien pu faire pour se protéger et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'aider. Elle s'est fait arracher la tête.

Mami avait été tuée sur le coup. Le son des os broyés et de la gemme brisée restait gravé dans l'esprit de Sayaka. Si Homura n'avait pas été présente pour leur sauver la mise, elle aurait été tuée, ainsi que Madoka.

\- Ce jour-là, j'ai réalisé à quel point être une Puella Magi était dangereux, confessa Sayaka. Cependant, j'ai volontairement choisi d'en devenir une. Mami croyait en la justice, alors même si je n'ai pas pu la sauver, je pouvais faire en sorte que sa mort ne soit pas vaine. J'ai choisi de combattre au nom de ce en quoi elle croyait et je voulais protéger mes amies. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir indigne d'elle. Au final, peu importe le gain éventuel, peu importe le prix à payer, je peux toujours protéger ceux qui me sont chers.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le campement, alors que la jeune fille glissait son épée dans son fourreau, les défiant d'émettre la moindre critique.

Pippin baissa les yeux, voyant l'étrange sphère grise que Sayaka gardait dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-il en désignant la pierre émettant un éclat métallique meurtrier.

\- C'est ce que nous appelons une Grief Seed, expliqua Sayaka, plaçant la sphère sur son nombril. Elle permet de nettoyer la gemme qui sert de source à mon pouvoir.

Le bijou ancré dans ses chairs se débarrassa de toutes ses impuretés, retrouvant un éclat céleste, tandis que la graine de la sorcière s'était assombrie.

\- Intéressant, murmura la jeune fille en regardant l'aiguillon de plus près, elle pourra même resservir.

Aragorn tenta d'assimiler ces nouvelles, posant une question qui le taraudait.

\- Pourquoi cette gemme à t-elle autant d'importance ? questionna t-il, méfiant.

\- Parce qu'elle est vitale pour moi, avoua Sayaka. Ma vie est liée à mon pouvoir. J'ai impérativement besoin de ces graines pour purifier ma gemme et que ma magie continue de fonctionner. Voyez ça comme une chaîne alimentaire, poursuivit-elle en citant Kyôko. Les sorcières mangent les humains et les Puella Magi utilisent la force vitale des sorcières pour survivre.

La jeune fille glissa alors la graine dans une de ses poches, la préservant soigneusement.

Les hobbits l'observèrent avec une fascination mêlée de respect et teintée de crainte, tandis que le rôdeur se révélait impassible.

\- Maintenant que nous en avons fini et que votre curiosité a été satisfaite, peut-on continuer notre chemin ? l'interrogea Sayaka, avec une expression ennuyée.

Aragorn reprit la route, continuant à guider les cinq autres vers Fondcombe. Cependant, il avait l'intime conviction que Sayaka lui cachait encore beaucoup de choses.

Il lui faisait confiance pour l'instant, mais il tirerait les choses au clair. Trop d'énigmes entouraient cette jeune femme, ainsi que ces mystérieuses gemmes.


	5. Blessures au Mont Venteux

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec l'inévitable affrontement sur cette montagne, face aux cavaliers noirs.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Blessures au Mont Venteux**

La forêt et les marécages avaient laissé place à une lande désolée, occupée de bruyères et d'herbes folles. Même si les sols étaient devenus plus solides, évitant aux voyageurs de rester à s'embourber dans le cloaque d'eau stagnante qu'ils avaient traversé, leur voyage n'était pas devenu une partie de plaisir pour autant. Le climat était devenu plus agressif et l'air s'était rafraîchi depuis les derniers jours. De plus, la relative sécurité du couvert végétal avait disparu, cédant la place à ces plateaux rocheux et ouverts, à peine occupés par quelques buissons épineux et par de vieux arbres épars.

Ce paysage était dominé par une imposante colline, dominant toutes les autres et formant un point de repère dans l'espace nu et désolé des terres de l'Eriador.

Cela faisait presque une minute que Aragorn s'était arrêté et qu'il contemplait les ruines lui faisant face. Le rôdeur scrutait le mont avec ce qui pouvait être un mélange de respect et de regret. Son expression semblait presque déplacée en ces temps périlleux, puisque son visage n'affichait généralement qu'une détermination sans faille, teintée d'une méfiance justifiée.

Les cinq autres membres de la compagnie rejoignirent bien vite le rôdeur, qui observait les environs en profitant d'un petit surplomb, tout en s'abritant derrière un buisson. Le guide resta aux aguets, bien qu'il adressa un regard aux deux retardataires, qui finissaient de grimper la pente.

\- Où sommes-nous, Grands Pas ? questionna Frodon en voyant cette colline surmontée de vieilles pierres, rappelant le spectacle d'une couronne surmontant un crâne chauve, tandis que Pippin et Sam haletaient toujours, les mains sur les genoux

Quelques corbeaux tournoyaient autour d'un vieil arbre, poussant de lugubres croassements, mais ce sinistre présage ne parvint pas à avoir raison de la nostalgie gonflant le cœur du rôdeur.

\- C'est le Mont Venteux, répliqua t-il après quelques secondes de contemplation. Ici se dressait jadis la grande tour de garde d'Amon Sûl. Elle était l'un des monuments emblématiques du royaume perdu d'Arnor, bien avant que les ombres venues d'Angmar ne mettent à terre ce pays. Aujourd'hui, cette tour est à l'image de ce défunt royaume, poursuivit-il en sentant un goût amer poindre sur sa langue. Elle n'est rien de plus que le symbole d'un héritage en ruines.

\- Si ce pays a disparu, questionna alors le hobbit joufflu, féru d'apprendre toujours plus de chants et de vieilles légendes, comment savez-vous tout cela ? Les oiseaux et les bêtes ne content pas de tels récits.

\- Les héritiers du royaume d'Arnor vivent toujours, Sam Gamegie, répliqua le rôdeur avec un sourire forcé. Même si leurs heures de gloire sont derrière eux, ils n'ont pas oublié leur histoire. Un jour viendra où ils parviendront à chasser définitivement l'ombre et pourront reconstruire une puissante nation, un pays qui égalera, voire surpassera les splendeurs de jadis.

Aragorn devint brusquement silencieux et leur fit signe de se baisser. A force de laisser les mystères du passé ressurgir, il avait été distrait de son devoir présent. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs, s'assurant de la sûreté des chemins visibles, avant de faire signe à ses compagnons d'avancer.

Les voyageurs se hâtèrent de traverser les vallons de la steppe, atteignant les contreforts de ce haut monticule. Les ultimes lueurs oranges du crépuscule couvrirent ces ruines d'un voile sanglant, qui se dissipa bien vite, rendant finalement ces lieux aux ténèbres et au silence.

Ces reliques du passé étaient sinistres, songea Sayaka en escaladant des marches ruinées, tandis que de gros blocs éboulés obstruaient certains passages.

Les escaliers montaient autour de la colline, permettant d'observer un panorama incroyable sur les plaines du nord, mais Aragorn s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il connaisait bien les lieux et savait que le sommet était l'endroit où beaucoup de rôdeurs se repliaient durant leurs patrouilles, ce qui en faisait un lieu bien trop surveillé. Si l'ennemi envoyait des volatiles pour obtenir des renseignements, les oiseaux iraient d'abord faire des repérages sur le sommet.

Pour y avoir séjourné plus d'une fois, le guide savait que le sommet n'offrait aucune cachette et aucun abri. S'il conduisait les Hobbits là-haut, il ne leur offrirait plus aucune protection Autant crier qu'il étaient présents, ce serait du pareil au-même.

Aragorn guida les cinq voyageurs sur une petite terrasse abritée. Les dalles brisées étaient situées dans un renfoncement et couverts par le sommet de la colline, tandis que la vue de la plaine était masquée par les imposantes ruines d'un mur orné de pilastres. C'était l'abri idéal, permettant de rester invisible, tant que l'on savait rester discret.

La terrasse était assez vaste et les murs éboulés étaient parfaits pour se cacher aux regards, ainsi que pour servir de sièges. Une vieille statue gisait au sol, privée de ses pieds. Les débris d'un piédestal laissaient imaginer qu'elle avait été arrachée avec violence, avant d'être mise à bas et abandonnée dans le sillage de la destruction ayant ruiné ce lieu.

Lorsque Sayaka s'approcha, essayant de discerner des détails malgré la nuit noire, elle observa en détail les traits de l'homme, figés dans le marbre. Il s'agissait d'un roi d'âge mur, à la barbe bien sculptée, mais le nez et une main avaient été brisées, sans doute lors de sa chûte.

Quel dommage, songea la jeune fille en se baissant et en détaillant cette œuvre d'art. Une telle création avait du nécessiter des centaines d'heures de travail, ainsi que les efforts d'un maître artisan. C'était un beau marbre, songea t-elle en découvrant les nervures ornant la pierre blanche.

\- Il s'agit d'Isildur, dévoila Aragorn avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Sayaka l'avait entendu arriver derrière elle, mais elle n'appréciait vraiment pas cette détestable habitude qu'avait l'homme, celle consistant à se glisser furtivement dans son dos pour la surprendre.

Alors que les hobbits installaient leur paquetage, plusieurs regards se focalisèrent alternativement sur la statue et sur leur guide. Aragorn comprit que tout le monde attendait avec une certaine impatience, voire une impatience certaine, qu'il consente à leur en conter davantage sur cet homme.

\- Il s'agit du fondateur des deux grands royaumes des Hommes de l'Ouest, résuma t-il brièvement. Lui et son frère, Anarion, fils d'Elendil, furent parmi les rares rescapés de Numénor, lorsque ce royaume fut détruit au Second Age. Isildur était jadis le roi du Gondor et d'Arnor. Il participa même à créer l'Ultime Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes, qui s'opposa au règne de Sauron à la fin du Second Age. Isildur prit l'Unique de la main de Sauron lui-même, mais préféra le conserver pour lui-même, donnant au mal une seconde chance de recouvrir la Terre du Milieu de ténèbres. Il fut tué dans l'embuscade des champs aux iris et ainsi la lignée des rois fut brisée.

Aragorn ne dit plus rien, comme si sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, rien qu'à parler de ces événements passés. Sayaka ne le questionna pas davantage, comme si elle craignait de déchirer le drap d'un tabou. Elle n'avait guère envie de faire parler leur guide, surtout qu'elle avait découvert comment l'Histoire s'était terminée. Sauron avait été défait, mais son pouvoir restait encore latent et toujours apte à se rassembler. Son corps avait certes été détruit, mais son esprit n'avait pas perdu une once de sa puissance.

Le mal trouvait toujours un moyen, rumina t-elle sombrement. Peu importe le temps, peu importe les distances, il était si facile de le faire triompher. Il attendait patiemment, laissant les graines du doute germer, laissant le temps faire croître les méfiances, renforcer les inimitiés et galvauder les idéaux. La justice pouvait être lentement dévoyée, l'amour pouvait être perverti, les amitiés déchirées. L'espoir et le désespoir étaient toujours si proches, comme les deux faces d'une même médaille. Dès que les larmes d'un cœur brisé coulaient, la misère et le désespoir rampaient hors de leurs trous sombres, saisissant la moindre occasion pour gangréner toute lumière.

Au final, les ténèbres trouvaient toujours leur voie, profitant du moindre vide pour s'y insinuer, comme l'eau dans la roche. Visiblement, les ombres du Mordor s'étaient patiemment préparées, attendant un retour inévitable.

Sayaka poussa un soupir discret, tâtant sa gemme bleuté en essayant de faire abstraction de tous ses sentiments qui s'étaient accumulés. Même si elle essayait de voir tous les aspects positifs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'immensité de sa charge peser sur ses frêles épaules, alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément une lueur d'espoir, des bribes auxquelles s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie et perdre le peu d'humanité que Kyubey avait daigné lui laisser, lorsqu'il l'avait manipulée en usant d'un ignoble stratagéme, subtilement agencé à un détestable et cruel tour du destin.

Son regard terne resta fixé sur le sol, alors qu'elle serrait ses jambes contre son torse et qu'elle appuyait son menton sur ses mains.

Elle resta à resasser ses détestables souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que Aragorn eut enfin fini de déployer ses effets.

\- Restez-ici, intima fermement le rôdeur. Je vais faire un peu de reconnaissance pour m'assurer que notre chemin restera sûr. Ne faites pas de bruit et ne vous faites surtout pas remarquer en mon absence.

Le rôdeur ouvrit un petit linge de toile, contenant quatre épées. Ces armes étaient trop courtes pour un homme de taille normale, mais elles avaient l'avantage d'être plus légères et d'avoir une longueur adéquate pour les semi-hommes. Ces lames étaient idéales pour les hobbits, ayant la taille parfaite pour correspondre à la longueur de leurs bras et elle soupçonnait le rôdeur d'avoir fait ces acquisitions ldepuis leur départ de Bree.

\- Gardez-les toujours sur vous, ordonna t-il. Je préfère vous savoir avec et que vous n'en ayez pas besoin, que l'inverse. Surtout, ajouta t-il en réitérant ses conseils, ne vous faites pas repérer.

Il tourna la tête vers Frodon et lui chuchota une ultime recommendation.

\- N'oubliez pas, répéta t-il sans nommer les choses, au-cas où on l'écouterait, qu'il veut être retrouvé.

Sur ces mots, Aragorn s'enveloppa de sa cape sombre et redescendit silencieusement les marches, descendant dans les terres brumeuses du nord.

Les quatre hobbits restèrent silencieux, attachant les fourreaux à leurs ceintures de cuir. Ils suivirent leur protecteur du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

A ce moment, les semi-hommes jugèrent plus prudents de se reculer, rampant vers le fond de laterrasse, se dissimulant dans les ombres portées par l'imposant sommet.

\- Madame Sayaka ? appela alors Sam en baissant d'un ton, signe qu'il était extrêmement prudent, bien que ses yeux étaient emplis de curiosité.

La jeune fille rit intérieurement. Il était impossible de le convaincre de l'appeler simplement par son prénom. Il utilisait des titres pour Frodon, même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, bien qu'il était également son employeur. Une telle loyauté et une telle dévotion étaient admirables, faisant de Sam un ami fidèle sur qui on pouvait compter. Il avait le cœur sur la main et n'abandonnerait jamais Frodon. Dans un sens, il était un peu comme Madoka.

La justicière leva la tête vers le Hobbit, lui adressant une simple onomatopée. Elle l'avait entendu, mais n'avait pas spécialement envie de converser longuement.

\- Où est votre seconde épée ? demanda t-il, légèrement curieux, bien que totalement inconscient des doutes traversant la Puella Magi.

\- Je l'ai fait disparaître, révéla t-elle. Je suis plus à l'aise avec une seule arme et je ne sors l'autre qu'en cas de besoin.

La combattante n'en montra rien, mais elle songea que Samsagace méritait bien son prénom. Il avait observé beaucoup de détails, tout en se les remémorant.

\- Au moins, tu as de bons yeux, félicita t-elle. Tu es lucide, ajouta t-elle davantage pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur, bien plus que certaines idiotes.

Le hobbit rougit légèrement à cause du compliment, avant de reprendre.

\- Vous nous avez fait peur l'autre jour, avoua t-il en essayant de l'inciter à s'ouvrir pour qu'elle partage ce qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs jours. Quand je vous ai vue blessée, j'ai bien cru que vous ne survivrez pas. Pourtant, vous êtes indemme. Est-ce parce que vous ne craignez rien, que vous prenez tant de risques ?

Sayaka baissa les yeux, laissant ses prunelles disparaître dans l'ombre de sa frange mal coiffée.

\- Non, coupa t-elle, amère. Ce n'est pas que je ne crains rien, c'est parce que je n'ai plus le choix. Etre une Puella Magi n'est pas un don. Au début, lorsque l'on s'élève au-delà de son statut d'humble mortel, tout semble si merveilleux et si jouissif. Petit à petit, lorsque l'on découvre les conséquences de ce choix et le terrible destin qui nous attend, on refuse de voir la réalité. C'est si tentant de se voiler la face, mais cela ne dure qu'un temps, avant d'être rattrapées par l'ignoble, l'insupportable vérité. Celles qui réalisent qu'être une Puella Magi est une malédiction finissent tôt ou tard par se briser. Dès qu'une Puella Magi accepte le contrat, il est trop tard pour elle. Elle ne pourra plus être sauvée et s'est condamnée. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est lutter pour repousser l'inéluctable fin, grapillant désespérément des années de sursis, en espérant ne pas perdre les rares choses qui valaient la peine de tout sacrifier. Tout sacrifier, murmura t-elle avec un regard hanté, jusqu'à son âme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde tout et qu'elle ne se brise, attendant que quelqu'un ait assez de pitié pour l'achever et mettre un terme à toutes ses souffrances.

La guerrière aux cheveux bleus baissa les yeux. Elle avait presque tout perdu, elle avait failli céder à la facilité du suicide. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, alors qu'elle réalisait que les autres l'avaient écouté se donner en spectacle.

\- Je ne veux pas en dire plus, poursuivit-elle d'une voix tremblante, et je te demande de respecter une chose. A moins qu'une Puella Magi n'accepte de te révéler ses secrets, n'insiste pas pour les découvrir.

Sayaka fixa le ciel couvert et décida de se coucher. Elle s'enroula dans sa cape et s'allongea dans un coin, tournant ostensiblement le dos aux hobbits, se recroquevillant dans le recoin le plus éloigné et le plus sombre.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne pas être vue, seule dans les ténèbres, avec ses pensées amères, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement.

\- Pourquoi ai-je été tellement stupide ? murmura t-elle imperceptiblement.

Le sommeil de Sayaka ne fut pas des plus doux. Ce Hobbit avait réussi à faire ressurgir des souvenirs d'une époque heureuse, des douleurs qu'elle avait stupidement espéré enfouir à tout jamais. Il avait ravivé les mémoires mettant son âme à vif, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas découvert son état innommable, avant qu'elle ne perde Kyôsuke.

Quelques heures plus tard, le visage de Sayaka se tordit, arborant une grimace. Elle fut réveillée par un cri strident, qui sembla heurter sa soul gem de plein fouet. C'était comme si quelque chose de glacial parvenait à s'insinuer dans son âme, la gelant de l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que les Hobbits s'activaient. L'un d'entre eux courrait vers l'extrémité de la terrasse, tandis que les autres dégainaient leurs armes.

Sayaka se dressa immédiatement, aux aguets, surprenant Merry qui s'approchait d'elle pour la réveiller. La justicière s'empara de son épée et regarda par-dessus le muret, scrutant la combe obscure. A première vue, elle ne distingua rien de spécial, jusqu'à ce que la brume grise ne dévoile cinq ombres, qui s'avançaient vers leur position.

\- Courez ! s'exclama Pippin en se ruant vers le sommet de la tour.

Le jeune Hobbit espérait s'éloigner du danger en mettant le maximum de distance entre lui et les Nazgûl, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il se jetait dans un piège sans issue.

Avant même que Sayaka ne puisse l'arrêter, il fut imité par ses amis. La guerrière jura, maudissant leur stupidité, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les critiquer. La peur faisait souvent faire quelque chose de stupide, mais elle pouvait toujours faire en sorte de rattraper leur bourde et de les protéger pourqu'ils apprennent de leurs erreurs.

Sayaka poursuivit les quatre hobbits, espérant pouvoir les protéger de ces cavaliers sombres, tout en focalisant son esprit sur le combat, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les excuses qu'elle se cherchait pour chasser ses remords.

Au sommet de la tour en ruines, les Hobbits se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'ils n'avaient aucune issue. Ce plateau couvert de débris et de lichens jaunâtres n'offrait aucune cachette, laissant les quatre fuyards sans protection. Ils n'avaient aucune expérience martiale, disposaient d'armes dont ils n'avaient jamais fait l'usage. Ils étaient terrifiés, cela se voyait dans leurs yeux. Seule la silhouette de Sayaka, brandissant fièrement son arme, les protégeait et raffermissait leur détermination, mais la lueur d'espoir fut bien vite éclipsée par les ombres du Mordor.

L'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées s'avança, laissant ses bottes d'acier claquer sur la pierre.

Tous se retournèrent vers cet être à la haute stature, enveloppé d'une cape qui ne laissait voir que ses extrémités couvertes d'acier. Il était suivi des quatre autres, positionnés en un arc de cercle menaçant, pointant leurs épées en direction de la jeune fille qui retint un frémissement.

Lorsque le chef s'avança, Sayaka écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui se dissimulait sous cette épaisse cagoule. Sa gemme pulsa une aura délétère, alors qu'elle observait le visage pâle de cet homme barbu et coiffé d'une couronne. Il ressemblait à un cadavre évidé de son sang, avec des joues creuses et le nez manquant, mais qui était cependant recouvert d'un masque de chair.

A sa grande surprise, une petite silhouette la doubla en braillant.

\- Arrière démons ! hurla Sam en se jetant sur le spectre, l'épée en avant.

Son courage était indéniable, avoua t-elle avec respect, mais il ressemblait à de la témérité mâtinée d'insousiance. Le jeune jardinier frappa verticalement, croisant le fer avec le Nazgûl, échangeant quelques mouvements que la fureur rendaient plus vifs.

Malheureusement, ses frappes mal coordonnées et insuffisamment puissantes, furent aisément contrées. Le spectre se prémunit de cette tentatitve et repoussa Sam d'un violent revers de sa main gantée, l'assomant en le projetant contre une colonne en ruines.

Sayaka passa alors à l'attaque, contrant l'attaque de cet assaillant et de celui d'à côté, tout en ne pouvant rien faire pour repousser les trois autres attaquants qui la contournèrent et se glissèrent à la poursuite des trois derniers Hobbits.

Ces spectres allaient s'en prendre à Merry, Pippin et Frodon. Elle devait se débarasser d'eux au plus vite, mais ses deux adversaires étaient de valeureux guerrier, dont l'expérience millénaire la tenaient en échec.

Merry et Pippin ne combattirent même pas, tétanisés par la terreur glacée qui les étreignait. L'effroi était tel, qu'ils furent transis par le désespoir émanant de ces morts. Les deux cousins tremblèrent et pleurèrent sans s'en rendre compte. Ils lâchèrent leurs armes et se terrèrent dans un coin, repoussés par deux spectres.

De son côté, Sayaka contra l'une des attaques du seigneur des Nazgûls et le frappa au poignet droit, avant de plonger sa lame dans le ventre de son ennemi.

Un éclat glacial étreignit son bras serrant la poignée de son armé, alors que la justicière se faisait violence pour ne pas céder. Le Nazgûl glapit à cause de cette force d'âme dévorante, qui emplissait ses ténèbres d'un chaud sentiment d'amitié et de dévouement.

L'ombre résista à ces sentiments qu'il trouvait ignobles, avant de riposter. Avec un réflexe de serpent, il saisit la jeune fille à la gorge et serra lentement sa poigne, étranglant la guerrière.

Il y avait un certain plaisir à la voir hoqueter et battre des jambes en espérant vainement avaler un peu d'air, mais il avait une mission à terminer. Il devait éliminer tous ceux qui se tenaient sur sa route et retrouver l'Unique, l'outil de pouvoir de son maître.

Il allait devoir abréger les souffrances de cette présomptueuse et lui offrir un voyage vers les ténèbres, en aller simple.

\- Pauvre folle, déclara t-il de sa voix rauque d'outre-tombe. Aucun homme ne peut me tuer.

Le serviteur de l'Ennemi retira la lame plantée dans ses tripes, avant d'observer la lame.

Les yeux de son ennemie étaient encore plus brillants que cet acier, alors qu'il jouissait de la terreur pure qui se lisait sur l'expression de la guerrière qui se débattait, faisant apparaître une seconde épée dans sa main.

Sayaka frappa le bras qui l'étranglait, essayant de se dégager, mais l'acier fut contré par l'armure qui se trouvait sous ce lourd manteau noir.

\- Maintenant, meurs, ajouta le spectre en frappant Sayaka avec l'épée qu'il lui avait ôtée de la main, la plantant dans le cœur de la justicière aux cheveux céruléens.

Sayaka glapit, laissant ses bras devenir mous le long de son corps, baissant la tête. Le Nazgûl relâcha sa prise, laissant tomber son ennemie au sol. Avec une cruauté calculée, l'esprit maléfique enfonça davantage la lame dans la pierre, clouant le cadavre de la jeune fille au sol. Ce serait un avertissement destiné à tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les cinq Nazgûls dédaignèrent les vaincus et s'avancèrent alors vers Frodon. Le porteur de l'Anneau recula et trébucha à cause d'une flaque d'eau. Le jeune Sacquet s'écroula au sol et recula jusqu'à être acculé dans un coin, paralysé par l'aura glaciale que ces êtres d'outre-tombe émettaient.

Frodon disparut soudainement, mais Sayaka ne vit rien de ce qui se passait. Elle entendit quelques hurlements suraïgus résonner ainsi que des voix discordantes, comme brouillées par le grésillement d'une télévision mal réglée, avant qu'une étouffante chaleur ne gagne la nuit noire.

Une voix grave retentit, murmurant des mots à la consonnance rêche et effroyable, mais qu'elle parvenait cependant à comprendre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher, déclara cette voix avec une puissance lui rappelant celle d'un dictateur impitoyable, à qui l'on obéissait sans réfléchir. Je vous vois tous. Venez vous unir, en Mordor ou s'étendent les ombres. Venez ... Un Anneau pour les amer tous ... et dans les ténèbres les lier.

La justicière se sentit assomée par ces mots, balayée par une puissance surnaturelle qui prit la forme d'un œil de flammes infinies, dont la puissance dépassait de loin celle d'une centaine de sorcières.

Sayaka gémit, submergée par une terreur qui leui donnait envie de se faire dessus, comme une gamine trouvant un insecte particulièrement repoussant dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'impression que les flammes de cet oeil mettaient son âme à nu, incinérant ses chairs et ses espoirs, ne la laissant qu'avec une noire misère. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre échappatoire que de se noyer dans cette puissance dévorante, lorsque les Nazgûls hurlèrent de terreur.

Une des ombres passa devant-elle, fuyant précipitemment à cause de ses robes embrasées. D'autres passèrent bien vite, transformées en torches.

Son regard interrogatif s'éclaira soudainement, lorsqu'elle entendit Aragorn pousser un cri de guerre. Il hurlait de rage, boutant le feu aux longues robes des Nazgûl, qui s'enflammèrent instantanément en piégeant leurs porteurs.

Lorsque le dernier Nazgûl s'enfuit en hurlant comme un enfant, Sayaka se sentit soulagée. L'abominable odeur de pourriture s'étiolait et l'atmosphère combinant feu et glace avait disparu, redevenant supportable.

La jeune fille agrippa la lame plantée dans son muscle cardiaque et s'entailla les doigts, tirant de toutes ses forces pour la retirer.

Sayaka retint un grondement entre ses dents serrées, retirant la lame qui lui perçait le sein gauche. C'était une partie de son corps particulièrement douloureuse, bien que sa poitrine était peu développée.

La jeune fille haleta et jeta l'épée teintée de sang au sol, la faisant cliqueter au contact de la pierre froide. Elle inspira et expira profondément pendant quelques secondes, désireuse de se calmer. Par réflexe elle déverrouilla la protection métallique située sous son corselet, constatant alors que sa soul gem avait pris une sinistre couleur.

Paniquée, Sayaka fouilla dans sa poche pour retirer la grief seed qu'elle conservait depuis l'affrontement avec la sorcière limace. Lorsque l'aiguillon sombre entra en contact avec sa gemme, elle se sentit soulagée en voyant les malédictions accumulées dans son âme être filtrées.

La jeune fille grimaca en voyant l'objet prendre une couleur noire. Cette grief seed était désormais totalement corrompue et si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de s'en débarrasser bientôt, le pouvoir maudit se libèrerait et donnerait naissance à une autre sorcière.

Sayaka se redressa, prête à lancer une pique en direction d'Aragorn, désireuse de critiquer le temps qu'il avait mis pour venir les aider, dans l'unique but de réchauffer l'ambiance. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit la scène s'étalant sous ses yeux, elle pâlit et renonça à faire sa blague.

Aragorn était agenouillé auprès de Frodon. Le Hobbit était devenu livide et arborait une profonde blessure à l'épaule gauche.


	6. Adorable abomination

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec le départ loin du mont Venteux, ainsi que quelques rencontres plus ou moins déplaisantes.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Adorable abomination**

Le rôdeur observa Sayaka avec un regard sombre et empli de suspicion, mais il détourna aussitôt les yeux pour se concentrer sur Frodon. Aragorn déboutonna le manteau de voyage du semi-homme, ainsi que sa tunique, afin d'observer attentivement la plaie.

La blessure était profonde, mais avait heureusement évité les organes et les artères vitales. Bien que préoccupante, la blessure du Hobbit n'avait pas causé une hémorragie abondante. Cependant, cette plaie était entourée de sombres rainures, qui juraient avec la chair livide.

\- La plaie est assez laide, admit Aragorn, avant de regarder autour de lui, pour trouver un indice.

Son regard perçant nota la présence d'une arme qui gisait, abandonnée, près du blessé et il n'eut même pas besoin de la toucher pour comprendre. Les runes gravées sur la lame et le fait qu'elle s'effrita en poussière, confirma son sombre pressentiment.

\- Il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul, comprit-il. Ces armes sont maudites par de puissants sortilèges et c'est bien au-delà de mes compétences de guérison, il lui faut de la médecine elfique.

Le rôdeur fouilla dans sa sacoche, retirant de petites plantes aux feuilles larges. Ces feuilles rappelaient un peu de la salade et elles semblaient encore fraîches, puisque les tiges suintaient encore de la sève.

\- L'athelas est un puissant contre-poison et ralentira la progression de la blessure, expliqua t-il en tendant les feuilles d'un vert épinard au jardinier. Prenez-les et faites-moi une infusion, Sam. Préparez ça le plus vite possible, chaque minute compte.

Le hobbit joufflu se hâta de faire bouillir de l'eau, préparant la décoction dans une bouilloire à thé. Pendant que le Hobbit s'activait, le rôdeur se redressa et posa un regard inquisiteur sur les autres voyageurs.

\- Merry, Pippin, hélà t-il, prenez chacun une torche et gardez les sorties. Si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, ne bougez pas et appelez-moi.

Alors que les deux cousins prenaient des branchages enflammés et se postaient aux deux seules issues, Aragorn se retrouvait seul avec la justicière aux cheveux bleus.

\- Vous avez des explications à nous fournir, ordonna t-il avec une expression glaciale, tout en lui attrapant le poignet avec force. Un bras en moins, je peux fermer les yeux, car je veux bien croire en votre régénération. Par contre, votre cœur détruit, c'est beaucoup trop suspect.

\- Il n'y a rien de compliqué, expliqua la jeune fille avec détachement. Vous avez déjà été le témoin de la dangerosité des sorcières. En conséquence, une Puella Magi doit disposer d'un corps plus solide et capable de guérir très rapidement. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis capable de survivre à toutes les blessures. Même si mon corps est détruit, je peux le régénérer avec ma magie. Cependant, si je suis pratiquement immortelle, ce n'est pas le cas de Frodon. Son cas est plus urgent que le mien et vous devriez vous préoccuper de lui en premier.

Aragorn savait qu'elle avait raison. Même si les pouvoirs de Sayaka semblaient de plus en plus suspects, il avait une priorité plus élevée à l'heure actuelle. Frodon avait été blessé à l'épaule, mais le poison des Esprits Servants était issu d'enchantements maléfiques redoutables, le condamnant à sombrer dans les ténèbres et à devenir l'un d'eux.

Sayaka resta digne, rengainant son arme. Elle observa les choses avec calme, détaillant les gestes du rôdeur pour en apprendre le plus possible.

Le rôdeur approcha l'infusion de Frodon, dont le teint devint plus vivant lorsqu'il respira les vapeurs fraîches et apaisantes dégagées par la mixture.

Aragorn lava la plaie avec le liquide chaud, désinfectant les chairs dont les rebords nécrosés avaient pris une couleur noire absolument immonde, tandis que le sortilège s'étendait de part et d'autre, comme le font des racines en croissant et en faisant éclater la roche.

Le rôdeur ordonna à tout le monde de se préparer à partir immédiatement. La cité de Fondcombe était encore située à six jours de marche et chaque seconde était précieuse.

\- Dépêchons ! s'exclama t-il en descendant les escaliers rapidement, éclairant la voie avec sa torche. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas, quittant les ruines ayant été les témoins de cette sinistre défaite. Cette tour dégageait une aura sinistre, qui semblait saper tout espoir et ils préféraient mettre le plus de distance entre eux et le mont Venteux.

Une fois dans la combe envahie par une horrible brume, tous frémirent de plus belle. A découvert et avec leurs torches, ils étaient parfaitement visibles pour toutes les entités qui pouvaient se cacher dans les fourrés, derrière les rochers ou dans tout autre recoin envahi par les ténèbres.

Malgré l'environnement terrifiant, le rôdeur poursuivit sa route vers l'est, se dirigeant vers la cité elfique.

Infatiguable, Aragorn courut sans cesse en portant Frodon sur ses épaules, tenant une torche pour chasser la brume horrible qui envahissait ces landes balayées par le vent du nord.

Tandis que le blessé sombrait dans un état comateux et délirait en murmurant des propos incohérents, les voyageurs accélérèrent le rythme.

Les trois autres Hobbits et Sayaka parvenaient à suivre le rythme imposé par leur guide. Ils étaient rongés par l'angoisse, craignant pour la survie de leur ami et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait ralentir. Malgré l'épuisement, ils savaient que s'ils faiblissaient, Aragorn serait forcé de ralentir pour rester à leur niveau, ce qui pouvait s'avérer fatal pour leur ami.

Soudainement, la nuit fut troublée par l'arrivée d'un cavalier. Des clapotis retentirent dans l'obscurité, tandis que le ciel nuageux se découvrait partiellement, révélant des étoiles aux scintillements de multiples couleurs.

La clarté nocturne balaya partiellement les ténèbres, révélant une silhouette montée.

Le chevalier approcha, mais contrairement aux esclaves du Mordor, celui ci n'était pas enveloppé dans une aura glaciale faite de peur et de cruauté. Au contraire, il semblait entouré par la lueur de l'aurore, émettant une douce chaleur réconfortante.

Lorsque le cavalier fut pleinement visible, il s'arrêta à proximité des marcheurs dotés de torches. Un splendide cheval blanc hennit, stoppant sa route à deux pas Aragorn, tandis que son maître était entouré d'une aura brillante qui semblait écarter la nuit, parvenant à dissiper crainte et affliction.

\- Glorfindel, salua Aragorn en reconnaissant l'elfe blond au front haut et au regard perçant. Votre venue est un don des Valar !

\- Certes, répondit-il, mais elle est aussi une conséquence de la sagacité de Maître Elrond.

Les deux amis sourirent, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe à la longue chevelure ne pose son regard sur le hobbit glacé, dont les lèvres cyanosées indiquaient qu'il allait de plus en plus mal.

\- Il a besoin de l'aide du Seigneur Elrond de toute urgence, constata le cavalier en tâtant le bras gauche du Hobbit glacé, avant d'approcher son destrier. Je vais le prendre et le conduire jusqu'à Fondcombe.

\- Je ne ... laisserais pas mes amis ... derrière, haleta le Hobbit à l'agonie.

\- Votre noblesse d'âme est louable, répliqua Glorfindel avec un ton cinglant, mais je doute que vos amis soient en péril sans vous. C'est vous qu'ils traquent. C'est uniquement vous et votre fardeau qu'ils recherchent.

Sur ces sages paroles, Aragorn chargea Frodon sur le destrier de l'elfe, qui leur adressa un dernier regard.

\- Je vous ferais envoyer des renforts pour vous escorter, une fois arrivé à Fondcombe. Le seigneur Elrond sera certainement surpris de vous rencontrer, Puella Magi.

Sayaka resta stupéfaite une seconde, choquée par cette déclaration abrupte. Elle se demanda comment cet inconnu pouvait être au courant de son statut. Sa tenue, ainsi que ses cheveux bleux trahissaient le fait qu'elle était étrangère, mais Aragorn lui avait assuré que dans ce monde, personne ne savait ce qu'était une Puella Magi.

Soit le rôdeur avait menti, soit quelqu'un était au courant de son état et avait laissé filtrer l'information.

\- Comment savez-vous ? questionna t-elle d'une voix rauque, en déglutissant.

\- C'est facile, avoua t-il avec un léger sourire, tout en tournant la bride. Sachez, dame Sayaka, que l'une des vôtres est déjà parmi nous et a longuement parlé de vous.

A cet instant, Sayaka sembla surprise. Elle s'était habituée à l'idée d'être seule dans un monde hostile, cherchant à retourner à Mitakihara. Maintenant, elle apprenait qu'elle n'était plus seule, que quelqu'un la connaissait, lui permettant de retrouver un lien avec son monde.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda la justicière. Dites-le-moi ! supplia t-elle avec une voix plaintive, dans laquelle perçait le désespoir et l'angoisse. S'il vous plait ...

\- Il s'agit d'une jeune fille nommée Kyôko Sakura, répondit l'elfe en lançant son cheval au galop et s'enfonçant dans les landes, disparaissant dans un tourbillon de poussière.

A ce moment, la Puella Magi se figea. Son corps sembla envahi par un puissant sentiment d'extase, une joie sans bornes qui réchauffa son âme. Enfin, elle ne serait plus seule dans ce monde inconnu. Il y aurait quelqu'un pour l'aider à affronter cette épreuve, qui pourrait rester à ses côtés.

Un immense sourire barra le visage de la jeune fille, témoignage de la joie sans bornes qui la gagnait. Son bonheur semblait infini, au point qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser contenu en elle. Sayaka ne put s'empêcher d'exulter, en poussant un cri de joie.

Samsagace lui adressa un regard noir, qui passa inaperçu au sein de la nuit. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de positif dansleur situation, rien ne justifiait une telle démonstration de joie. La sabreuse devait bien être la seule à être soulagée en ce moment, alors que Frodon était menacé par un sort pire que la mort.

Tandis que la guerrière ne pouvait retenir un frémissement, ainsi qu'un geste victorieux, Sam ne tint plus. Il fit un pas en avant et alors qu'il allait faire une remarque assez caustique, il fut arrêté par une main posée sur son épaule.

Le Hobbit grassouillet s'attendit à voir l'expression sage d'Aragorn, qui lui adresserait un regard noir, teinté de compréhension, l'incitant à ne rien dire pour préserver l'entente régnant dans le groupe.

A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas leur guide qui avait agi ainsi. Il s'agissait de nul autre que Pippin, qui avait vu le mouvement esquissé par Sam et avait décidé de l'arrêter, l'incitant à se taire.

Pippin pouvait être irresponsable, gaffeur et maladroit, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il avait compris que ces sourires étaient précieux, puisque ces rares témoignages de bonheur étaient extrêmement rares. Depuis leur première rencontre à Bree, ils n'avaient jamais vu Sayaka sourire sincèrement. Le rictus fou qu'elle avait arboré lorsqu'elle avait lacéré la sorcière ne comptait évidemment pas.

La jeune fille semblait toujours mélancolique et hantée par de nombreux soucis. Ses traits semblaient perpétuellement voilés par une ombre de tristesse où de regret. Pour une fois qu'elle était un tant soit peu souriante, mieux valait la laisser profiter de cette bonne nouvelle. Elle méritait un peu de réconfort, il trouvait plus juste de ne pas briser ses espoirs.

Alors que Sayaka avançait avec tant de gaieté, Merry ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui pouvait-être cette mystérieuse amie que Glorfindel avait mentionnée.

\- Qui est cette Kyôko ? l'interrogea le hobbit à la chevelure bouclée. Est-elle ... comme vous ? hésita t-il en ne sachant pas comment formuler sa question.

Sayaka réfléchit en se caressant le menton, ne sachant pas comment répondre pour être sincère, sans trop en révéler.

\- Kyôko est mon amie, avoua t-elle, bien que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps. Physiquement, c'est une rousse avec de longs cheveux et des yeux noisette qui brillent d'espièglerie, car elle est un peu arrogante. C'est une grande gueule, qui adore manger, danser et se bagarrer. Elle est différente de moi, mais elle pourrait me singer si ça l'amusait. Mais cette brève description ne lui rend pas hommage, loin de la. Il y a beaucoup plus en elle, qu'on ne l'aperçoit au premier abord.

\- Comment êtes-vous devenues amies ? demanda t-il.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus regarda le ciel d'un velours sombre, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

\- C'est compliqué, hésita t-elle en ne sachant comment conter leur alliance sans en révéler davantage. Au début, nous étions rivales et nous nous sommesaffrontées pour récupérer le territoire de Mami. Chaque Puella Magi essaye d'avoir un terrain de chasse suffisamment peuplé pour disposer d'un nombre de sorcières suffisant pour qu'elle puisse survivre en les chassant. Comme les familiers des sorcières se transforment en sorcières après avoir tué trois ou quatre humains, Kyôko aime à avoir un espace vaste, de façon à limiter le nombre de sorcières présentes, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais tout en disposant d'assez de proies pour continuer à extraire les grief seed nécessaires à sa survie. Plus son terrain de chasse est grand, plus elle peut se faire discrète. Je veux dire que une ou deux morts accidentelles dans une ville de plusieurs millions d'habitants restent plus discrètes qu'un village de cent personnes qui se fait décimer du quart de ses habitants en une seule nuit.

Sayaka se racla la gorge, n'aimant pas se remémorer l'ancienne Kyôko.

\- A cause de son attitude, nous sommes rentrés en conflit. J'avais l'habitude de ne laisser aucune chance aux familiers, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas faire de mal aux innocents et nous avons fini par nous combattre. Ensuite, après deux violentes luttes, une discussion dans un café, une partie de danse, une discussion chez elle, une autre rencontre dans un bar suivie par le vol de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et d'une cuite mémorable pour elle, nous avons fini par sympathiser. Depuis, on s'apprécie et on est arrivées à un accord pour résoudre nos différents. Il faut dire que nous avons réalisé que nous avons beaucoup en commun, y compris notre haine de ce fumier de Kyubey.

Sayaka se tut, refusant de repenser à cet abominable être, dont l'aspect mignon dissimulait une créature ignoble, impassible, dénuée de pitié ou de compassion. Sayaka se tourna vers Aragorn, toujours souriante.

\- Quand arriverons-nous ? demanda t-elle, s'éloignant légèrement des Hobbits pour leur faire clairement comprendre que la conversation était finie.

\- Dans moins de cinq jours, répondit abruptement le rôdeur, épuisé par toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient été forcés de traverser.

Sayaka soupira, sentant des fourmillements à l'intérieur de ses jambes, alors qu'elle observait ses bottines d'un bleu pétrole, maculées de boue. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, elle devrait marcher pendant encore une semaine, avant de pouvoir revoir son amie. La jeune fille se força à être optimiste, elle n'avait plus que quelques jours à attendre, avant d'arriver à Fondcombe et d'être enfin réunie avec son amie. Elle avait hâte d'y être et avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait gâcher sa bonne humeur.

La petite poussée d'énergie dans sa poche y parvint cependant.

La justicière saisit la grief seed qu'elle avait maladroitement fourrée dans une poche et la contempla, observant cette sphère entièrement noire qui commençait à s'agiter.

Si elle ne s'en débarrassait pas très vite, elle devrait avoir affaire à une autre sorcière.

\- Qu'est-e que je dois en faire ? se demanda t-elle, ayant des scrupules à l'abandonner dans les terres sauvages, au risque que d'autres voyageurs rencontrent cette créature.

\- Donne-là moi, déclara une petite voix chantante qu'elle reconnut entre mille, puisqu'elle l'exécrait.

Une étrange créature ressemblant à un chat avec des oreilles de lapin émergea d'un buisson, s'avançant lentement vers Sayaka.

\- Tu es ici, cracha t-elle en ajoutant une insulte bien fleurie. Prends ton dû, fumier, ajouta t-elle en lui jetant la grief seed.

Sa discussion n'était pas passée inaperçue et Aragorn s'était retourné. Tout comme les trois Hobbits, il fixait l'animal avec curiosité et Sayaka s'aperçut bien vite du point de convergence de leurs regards.

\- Ils peuvent te voir ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- En effet, répliqua l'étrange chat à la queue touffue. Bien qu'il y ait moins de monde dans ce monde que sur Terre, ils ont globalement plus de pouvoir que les tiens. Ces énergies seront idéales pour lutter contre l'entropie et cet endroit est idéal pour la poursuite de notre plan.

\- Sale bâtard, cracha t-elle en serrant les dents et en dégainant son épée. Tu as recommencé ?

Kyubey la regarda avec son éternelle expression souriante, sans lui adresser le moindre son.

\- Réponds ! hurla t-elle, exaspérée, avant de faire un grand mouvement avec sa lame.

Sa frappe fut vive et coupa l'arbuste derrière lequel Kyuebey avait disparu, ne dévoilant aucune présence.

\- Bien sûr que nous poursuivons le projet Puella Magi, répliqua t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Cette planète est très intéressante, j'en suis déjà à quatre-vingt treize contrats.

Les yeux de Sayaka s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle se rua sur lui, le décapitant prestement. Elle haleta fortement, avant de clouer cette vermine au sol avec son épée.

\- J'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de détruire mes corps, reprit alors Kyubey, réapparaissant derrière une large pierre. Cela ne sert absolument à rien et je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous autres humains, êtes tant obstinés à lutter contre l'inopposable. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi intéressés par des choses qui ne vous concernent pas. Accepter le contrat est un choix qui n'appartient qu'à celle qui l'accepte, conclut-il en agitant sa queue touffue. Cependant, si tu as d'autres grief seeds, fais-moi signe.

Sur ces mots, la créature aux yeux roses disparut derrière son rocher, alors que Sayaka jetait son épée au sol et crachait une litanie d'injures, qui fit rougir le rôdeur.

Aragorn aurait bien voulu interroger Sayaka sur cette étrange créature capable de parler sans ouvrir la bouche, mais étant donné la fureur ardente qui avait agité la justicière, ainsi que le fait qu'elle serrait les poings et fulminait à chaque pas, il trouva préférable d'attendre qu'elle se calme, voire même d'être arrivé à Fondcombe.

Cependant, malgré tous les mystères qui entouraient la jeune fille, il avait compris une chose.

En voyant Sayaka adopter des émotions différentes, passant d'un état exalté à de longues périodes de morosité, avec quelques temps de répit, il réalisa la vérité.

Sayaka était mentalement instable, son apparence fière dissimulait sa fragilité et ses doutes.

Peut-être que toutes ces luttes et ses responsabilités l'avaient écrasée. Son esprit chancelant avait du être broyé par cette lutte éternelle, qu'elle avait acceptée et qui l'avait emprisonnée. Elle ne voyait aucune issue à ses combats, forcée d'affronter des monstres pour survivre, tout en sachant que chaque lutte pouvait être la dernière.

Il l'avait longtemps soupçonné, en la voyant changer d'expression aussi radicalement. Il en avait désormais la certitude, maintenant qu'il voyait ces iris cernés de sang et ce visage déformé, tant par la rage, que par la haine.

Cette jeune fille n'était plus saine d'esprit.


	7. Retrouvailles

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la suite, avec la rencontre entre notre héroïne à Fondcombe.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles**

Aragorn, Sayaka, Sam, Merry et Pippin poursuivirent leur marche dans les pays sauvages du nord de la Terre du Milieu. Durant deux jours, il ne se passa rien de particulier, ils se contentèrent de progresser toujours plus vers l'est.

Ce n'est que durant la matinée du troisième jour depuis leur rencontre avec Glorfindel, qu'ils furent abordés par un groupe de cavaliers elfiques.

Leur chef était un bel elfe brun à la longue chevelure, qui était venu avec trois gardes et trois autres chevaux.

\- Heureuse venue ! salua Aragorn en levant un bras. Une étoile brille sur notre rencontre !

\- Que les étoiles brillent sur vous, répondit le capitaine qui était le seul à être dépourvu de casque. Nous avons reçu le message de Glorfindel et sommes venus à votre rencontre pour assurer votre sécurité.

L'elfe leur présenta alors trois beaux destriers sellés, mais qui n'étaient pas montés.

\- Voici des montures fraîches, expliqua le chef à l'armure dorée. Montez, nous vous guiderons. Il nous faut rejoindre Fondcombe dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Comment va Monsieur Frodon ? s'inquiéta Sam, alors que Aragorn l'aidait à prendre position sur un destrier à la robe blanche, en compagnie de Sayaka.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quel état se trouve votre ami, avoua l'elfe, mais le Seigneur Elrond a laissé entendre que le Hobbit était arrivé à temps. Vous en saurez plus une fois arrivés à Fondcombe.

Merry et Pippin furent hissés sur un second cheval, tandis que Aragorn montait le troisième.

\- Allons-y ! s'écria l'elfe en tournant la bride et en conduisant les voyageurs vers Fondcombe.

Le reste du trajet se déroula bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient attendu. En à peine quelques heures, alors que le soleil commençait à peine de disparaître derrière l'horizon qui se teintait d'une lueur de flammes sanglantes, ils avaient atteint une large rivière qui serpentait dans une vallée grise.

L'eau ne semblait pas très profonde, alors que les destriers foulaient le gué, traversant sur les galets et les pierres charriées par le courant.

Le niveau du fleuve était bas, nota Sayaka en voyant que les sabots des animaux étaient à peine couverts. Ce prénomène était probablement du à un été très chaud, dont le manque de précipitations avait repoussé la rivière dans l'étiage de son lit.

Les cavaliers traversèrent, avant de remonter une pente et d'arriver en vue d'une belle ville bâtie au-dessus de plusieurs torrents. Cette citadelle était constituée de plusieurs longs bâtiments surmontés de hautes tours, qui s'harmonisaient avec le reste de la vallée. Ces demeures aux toits couverts d'ardoises bleutées et aux murs peints dans diverses teintes naturelles donnaient l'impression que quelqu'un avait sculpté la forêt et peint les toits avec des frangments du ciel, tant cette cité avait été construite en harmonie avec la nature.

La vue de la ville de Fondcombe emplit tout le monde de joie. Les elfes étaient heureux de retrouver leur foyer, tandis que les voyageurs étaient juste heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver un peu de civilisation. Après tout ce temps dans les terres sauvages, la perspective d'un bon abri, d'un repos réparateur et d'un repas chaud, était très agréable.

Les cavaliers arrivèrent bien vite près des écuries, franchissant une arche de pierre qui marquait l'entrée dans l'espace de la ville. Une odeur de paille humide s'élevait légèrement, ainsi que quelques relents animaux.

Un elfe les attendait calmement, vêtu de longues robes argentées, assorties à sa couronne. Son regard profond et intelligent les scruta avec attention, se posant sur la Puella Magi aux cheveux bleus.

Aragorn salua le seigneur de la cité, descendant du cheval tout en tendant les rênes à l'un des palefreniers, qu'il salua brièvement avant de s'incliner devant son père adoptif.

\- Seigneur Elrond, salua t-il. Mon cœur déborde de joie à vous revoir. Des complications inattendues m'ont amené à changer nos plans. J'ai rencontré une personne des plus surprenantes et Frodon a été grièvement blessé.

\- Je sais cela, répondit l'elfe et je pense que vous serez soulagés de savoir que Frodon va bien. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, mais l'heure n'est pas aux longues discussions. Je suis certain que vous apprécierez un bon rafraîchissement et une invitation à dîner.

Sayaka s'avança et s'inclina formellement.

\- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, seigneur Elrond et j'accepte votre invitation.

Sam s'avança et malgré les rassurantes déclarations du seigneur de Fondcombe, son œil inquiet trahissait ses craintes, l'incitant à s'enquérir plus en détail de l'état de Frodon,.

\- Seigneur Elrond, demanda alors Sayaka, si mon amie est ici, savez-vous où se trouve Kyôko-chan ?

Avant même que l'elfe ne puisse répondre, un rire leur parvint. Ce son provenait d'au dessus d'eux, leur faisant lever la tête. Une jeune fille rousse était affalée sur le toit d'une des demeures, formant une arche. L'adolescente, qui dévoilait ses jambes d'une façon totalement impudique, grignotait une pomme rouge et se léchait sensuellement les lèvres.

La jeune fille, vêtue d'un mini-short scandaleusement court, se leva et descendit à leur niveau.

\- Tu m'appelles Kyôko-chan, maintenant ? s'étonna t-elle avant de rire. C'est trop mignon !

Kyôko s'avança, arrogante, emplie de confiance, avant de donner un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Sayaka.

\- T'en as mis du temps, Sayaka ! s'exclama la jeune fille au gilet débraillé et en partie ouvert.

La justicière aux cheveux bleus s'avança, enfonçant son doigt dans la cuisse de son amie et sourit.

\- Tu peux parler, provoqua t-elle avec un regard brillant. T'as fait quoi depuis qu'on est arrivées ici ? Tu t'es touchée ? Parce que, loin de moi l'idée de te faire de la peine, ajouta t-elle avec un ton démentant ses fausses excuses, tu as commencé à grossir.

La rousse s'entoura immédiatement d'une aura écarlate, avant de revêtir sa robe sombre et de dégainer sa longue lance.

\- Tu veux qu'on règle ça ? questionna t-elle en pointant son arme sur la gorge de son amie, tout en adoptant un sourire mutin.

\- Pas envie, rétorqua Sayaka en détournant la pointe acérée d'un simple doigt, avant de se glisser dans le dos de son amie. Je vais accepter l'offre du Seigneur Elrond et profiter d'un peu de repos.

La jeune fille s'éloigna, adressant un sourire à la rousse.

Kyôko serra les dents, dévoilant deux canines d'une longueur inhabituelle, avant de s'éloigner en bondissant sur les toits.

\- Tu me le payeras, Saya-baka, gronda t-elle en disparaissant derrière un clocher.

A ce moment, tous ceux qui avaient assisté à cette scène restèrent figés. Ce n'était pas le genre de retrouvailles qu'ils attendaient de voir. Ils avaient imaginé quelque chose d'assez peu formel, mais pas un échange de paroles vicieuses emplies de sous entendus, ainsi que l'ébauche d'un combat.

\- Est-elle toujours aussi ... dynamique ? demanda Aragorn en hésitant sur le terme à utiliser pour décrire l'attitude désinvolte de Kyôko.

\- Aujourd'hui, elle est assez calme, rétorqua l'elfe en se retenant de soupirer, puisque ce ne serait pas digne de son rang. Heureusement, je fais en sorte qu'elle évite de rencontrer trop Elrohir et Elladan.

Le rôdeur adressa une prière silencieuse en observant les cieux, espérant que ces esprits échauffés et survoltés ne se réunissent pas. Que les Valar les gardent.

Pendant ce temps, Sayaka suivit une servante elfe aux cheveux cendrés soigneusement tressés, qui était vêtue d'une longue robe grise dont la sobriété tranchait avec les atours des autres habitants de la cité.

Les deux femmes arpentèrent les rues de la ville, franchissant une passerelle, dont les rembardes étaient ornées de hautes colonnes torsadées. Les chapiteaux des piliers étaient décorés de feuilles d'acanthe finement sculptées, qui se déployaient en une forêt de végétaux pétrifiés, soutenant des parterres de glycines blanches.

Les bâtiments étaient faits avec de belles pierres blanches, couvertes de lierres. Partout, la nature était présente partout, la ville étant en harmonie avec elle. De magnifiques parterres de fleurs et des arbustes poussaient sur le moindre parc, tandis que des espaces sauvages laissaient des anémones des rocailles pousser au milieu des rochers.

La servante guida Sayaka vers une petite chambre agréablement décorée. L'elfe lui ouvrit la porte de bois, avant de lui présenter la pièce lambrissée et pourvue d'un lit à baldaquin.

Emerveillée, la Puella Magi observa le plafond de bois, avant d'être interpellée par l'elfe, qui lui montra la pièce occupée par une baignoire d'émail. Les murs de cette salle de bain étaient ornés de mosaïques représentant des animaux marins et elle reconnut un dauphin, ainsi qu'une carpe.

\- Vous avez des serviettes et des vêtements propres, indiqua l'elfe en lui présentant les placards. Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à faire votre toilette ?

Sayaka rougit, sursautant devant une proposition qui lui semblait aussi indécente.

\- Non, bafouilla t-elle, écarlate. Je vous remercie, mais je peux me débrouiller seule.

L'elfe s'inclina et quitta les lieux, laissant Sayaka seule pour se décrasser et se débarrasser de la sueur et de la poussière accumulée les derniers jours.

La jeune fille se coucha dans l'eau et poussa un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'elle glissa dans le liquide chaud. Elle se détendit, laissant la tension accumulée s'en aller, en même temps que tous ses soucis.

Sayaka resta un moment dans le bain, nettoyant sa peau avec une grosse éponge couverte d'une substance crémeuse semblable à du savon. Elle profita de l'apaisante sensation, avant de se rendre compte que l'eau était devenue plus froide. Elle avait du s'assoupir un moment.

La jeune fille se redressa et saisit une serviette douce, se frictionnant vigoureusement avant de s'enrouler dans le tissu spongieux.

Elle observa les tenues présentes et grimaça. Les robes étaient bien trop longues pour son corps d'adolescente et surtout, elle n'imaginait pas porter de corset. Elle appréciait les tenues près du corps, mais elle aimait cependant être à l'aise dans ses vêtements.

Sayaka se concentra, s'enveloppant dans un beau kimono azur, orné de motifs floraux dorés. Elle tourbillonna dans sa belle tenue, observant le nœud soigneusement bouclé dans son dos.

La jeune fille se repeigna avec soin, dégageant son front en repoussant ses mèches, attachées par une barette ornée d'une clé de sol. Elle se maquilla légèrement, avant d'observer son reflet souriant, dans ce miroir d'argent.

\- Tant de narcissisme pour un cadavre, murmura t-elle en observant sa gemme rangée dans une petite corbeille, posée sur un meuble.

Sayaka siffla et détourna le regard, saisissant la sphère qu'elle accrocha au piercing de son nombril, s'assurant que la précieuse prison contenant son âme soit toujours près d'elle.

L'élégante jeune fille quitta les lieux, se retrouvant dans les couloirs sobrement éclairés par de petites lucarnes laissant filtrer les premiers rayons de la lune.

Dans le couloir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était. Dans une ville inconnue, sans repères et sans indices, elle observa les différents couloirs qui menaient vers l'extérieur.

Sur son chemin, elle aperçut un bel elfe vêtu d'une tunique verte, dont le front était ceint d'une couronne d'argent. Bravant sa timidité, elle l'interpella poliment et lui demanda s'il consentait à lui indiquer le chemin de la salle de réception d'Elrond.

Si cet elfe de haut rang sembla surpris de l'apparence qu'avait cette étrange jeune fille, il resta stoïque et n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de l'escorter et de la guider à travers les couloirs séparant l'aile des invités de la salle de réception.

Lorsque Sayaka parut dans la salle, elle nota que le service n'avait pas commencé. Grâce à son mystérieux et galant guide, elle était arrivée à l'heure. Elle se serait détestée si elle était arrivée en retard, mais son hôte se contenta de la saluer.

\- Permettez moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue, commença t-il. J'allais faire envoyer des gens pour vous convier, mais je vois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de le faire. J'espère également que la compagnie du prince Legolas fut des plus agréables.

\- Très agréable, en effet, ajouta Sayaka en remerciant l'elfe qui avait eu la bonté de l'accompagner, le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Le prince, siégeant à proximité d'Elrond, n'était pas le seul personnage présent autour de la table. De nombreux convives étaient présents. Cependant, outre ses compagnons de voyage, un vieil hobbit et un vieil homme à la longue barbe grise, les seules personnes présentes étaient des elfes.

Kyôko était également présente, vêtue d'un pantalon moderne et d'un gilet couvrant une chemise blanche, comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se soucier de l'élémentaire politess,e lorsque l'on était invité à un dîner. Elle se balança négligemment sur sa chaise, au grand dam de son amie qui haussa les yeux au ciel.

Le magnifique kimono arboré par la jeune fille aux cheveux d'un bleu océan surprit tous les convives. Certes, la plupart d'entre eux étaient vêtus de beaux atours, tandis que les dames portaient de longues robes, ornées de dentelles et de perles, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu un tel vêtement de cérémonie. Elle ne portait pas de multiples pièces d'étoffe entassées les unes sur les autres, reliées par des perles et autres gemmes précieuses. Il s'agissait d'un vêtement fait d'un seul tenant, mais qui avait été orné et décoré par de superbes motifs, nécessitant de nombreuses heures de travail.

\- Vous êtes ravissante, complimenta Aragorn, observant les motifs qui avaient été tissés avec des fils d'or, en un étalage de luxe presque indécent. Cette tenue vous va à ravir.

La Puella Magi le remercia et s'installa à la droite de Merry, qui portait un veston fait de laine rehaussée de velours rouge, avec des boutons en cuivre.

\- Ca me surprend de te voir en kimono, murmura la rousse. Ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre, ajouta t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, rétorqua Sayaka. Mais un peu de changement ne fait de mal à personne. Je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez de mes vêtements scolaires, j'ai du les porter durant tout le trajet, pendant presque trois semaines.

La rousse grimaça. Sayaka était enveloppée d'un doux parfum de lavande, mais ça n'avait pas du être le cas durant son voyage. Kyôko avait bien senti le mélange de sueur et de sang qui entourait Sayaka lors de son arrivée. A ce moment, la rousse avait maudit son odorat affûté.

Une clochette tinta, sonnant alors le début du repas. Les serviteurs apportèrent des plats essentiellement végétariens, ainsi que de fines tranches de pain de mie. De nombreuses carafes avaient été déposées, contenant du vin et d'autres alcools.

Fort heureusement, un pichet d'eau avait été apporté et Sayaka remercia intérieurement ce geste de la part des serveurs. Elle ne buvait pas d'alcool et ne supportait pas le goût de ces boissons enivrantes. Kyôko avait sans doute du faire passer le mot au cuisinier, pour qu'elle ne soit pas privée de boisson à son goût.

Sayaka se servit allègrement dans les plats, savourant les tomates braisées et les asperges. Les plats étaient cuits avec délicatesse, conservant leur saveur, tout en étant chauds sur la langue. Les poireaux grillés étaient particulièrement savoureux.

\- C'est excellent, avoua t-elle avec un grand sourire. Même au collège, ils ne font pas de plats aussi bons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un collège ? l'interrogea Sam, curieux.

Sayaka leur expliqua rapidement le concept, révélant qu'il existait des lieux où l'instruction était donnée à tous et gratuitement. A ce moment, l'ensemble des invités l'observèrent avec silence. De telles notions étaient stupéfiantes en terre du Milieu et lorsqu'elle embraya sur des concepts tels que la démocratie, l'impôt sur le revenu et l'égalité des sexes, tous l'écoutèrent, bouche bée. Ces idéaux chamboulaient totalement leurs représentations du monde, mais ce qui leur fit prendre conscience de la différence entre elle et eux, ce fut la façon dont elle en parlait. Un système aussi différent et incongru, dont les valeurs étaient abyssalement différentes, semblait parfaitement normal pour elle.

Le tableau de cette société, dressé hâtivement par Sayaka, laissa les autochtones pantois. Ils la regardèrent quelques secondes, cherchant à discerner s'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais ils comprirent bien vite qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir ? s'enquit un elfe. Une fois vos études terminées, vous essayerez sans doute de trouver un époux ?

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien, avoua Sayaka, songeant qu'elle avait comme priorité de ne pas mourir avant la fin du mois à cause de sa terrible malédiction. Il me reste quatre ans d'études, puis j'aviserais. Je comptais peut-être m'engager dans les forces de police.

A ces mots, Kyôko ricana.

\- Tu n'es pas faite pour ça, coupa t-elle. Tu es une justicière, pas un simple pantin de la loi. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Sayaka se rembrunit. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle valait tellement moins que les défenseurs de la loi.

Elle se remémora un voyage dans un wagon presque désert, lorsqu'elle avait entendu deux hommes discuter allègrement de la façon dont ils utilisaient les sentiments d'une femme. Ces deux porcs l'avaient écœurée, à vanter la façon dont ils allaient jeter cette femme qui se dévouait pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Après avoir perdu Kyôsuke, lorsque son cœur était en lambeaux, elle s'était demandée pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait sacrifiée son âme pour sauver de tels déchets.

Elle avait laissé parler sa rage et la lame de son katana s'était teintée du sang d'innocents, des gens qu'elle avait juré de protéger.

\- Peut-être bien, concéda t-elle du bout des lèvres. Sinon, je reprendrais les affaires de mon père.

La jeune fille avait soigneusement éludé la question d'une future relation, mais son regard sombre indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. D'ailleurs, lorsque Sam interrogea Kyôko, la rousse adopta une attitude différente. Elle ne mentionna pas sa famille, mais se montra prolixe sur ses passe-temps, ainsi que sur son insouciance.

Kyôko semblait vivre au jour le jour, ne se souciant pas du futur, comme si elle voulait profiter de chaque instant comme s'il était le dernier. Elle se considérait comme libre, agissant selon ses coups de tête et ses envies du moment.

\- C'est ça la vie ! sourit-elle en croquant dans une belle pomme verte. L'indépendance totale, l'aventure et le plaisir ! Tuer des sorcières, faucher de l'argent et s'éclater dans une salle d'arcade. C'est la liberté la plus absolue !

Beaucoup d'elfes la regardèrent avec mépris. L'idée de vivre de vols et de vices semblait immorale, surtout pour une personne aussi jeune. Pour aussi étrange leur patrie soit-elle, certaines choses comme la morale étaient universelles.

\- Vous qui souhaitez défendre la justice, ça ne vous gêne pas de fréquenter une voleuse ? s'offusqua un elfe en fixant Sayaka.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en un geste de dénigrement.

\- On est des Puella Magi, répliqua t-elle. Seules les nôtres peuvent comprendre notre difficile statut et sont habilitées à nous juger. Nous ne sommes plus humaines, nous sommes différentes, alors il n'y a rien de mal à utiliser nos pouvoirs comme bon nous semble. Après tout, autant en profiter. A cause des sorcières que nous devons constamment tuer pour rester en vie, nous ne sommes jamais sûres de vivre pour voir le soleil se lever. Il n'y a aucun mal à s'accorder de petits bonus, en échange de notre combat éternel pour sauver des vies dans l'ombre.

\- Ouais, poursuivit la rousse en jetant son trognon dans une poubelle de table. C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez payé en acceptant ce boulot. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est profiter du présent. La moitié des filles qui choisissent de devenir des Puella Magi finissent par crever dans le mois suivant leur décision. Alors, vu qu'on doit toutes claquer un jour ou l'autre, je veux vivre comme je l'aurais décidé. Je ne laisserais personne décider de mon destin à ma place.

Kyôko se tut, mangeant de façon rageuse, s'assurant que sa bouche soit toujours pleine pour ne pas répondre aux questions. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, puisque ses mots avaient jeté un froid. Pour un elfe immortel, l'idée qu'une personne aussi jeune ait accepté aussi facilement l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt trépasser, avait quelque chose de glaçant.

Sayaka dévia l'attention sur les Hobbits, les interrogeant sur leurs vies et leurs petits plaisirs.

Samsagace venait d'une famille modeste et vivait en tant que jardinier, tandis que les deux autres étaient issus de milieux sociaux plus élevés. Mariadoc était le fils et héritier du seigneur du pays de Bouc, faisant de lui un noble, tandis que Peregrin était le fils du Thain de la Comté, celui chargé de la protection militaire du pays. C'étaient des postes symboliques, mais prestigieux.

Cependant, ces positions privilégiées aux responsabilités nombreuses n'empêchaient pas les deux compères de jouer avec les limites, les testant et les bravant, comme ils le prouvaient en visitant les cultures du père Maggot, le vieux fermier qu'ils remboursaient généralement après des semaines de retard.

Bien que violer la loi était mal, il y avait une certaine jouissance à transgresser les interdits. Les deux garnements observèrent les deux magiciennes et échangèrent quelques sourires amusés.

\- C'est plutôt amusant, concéda Pippin. Même si c'est mal et stupide, admit-il en faisant preuve d'un peu plus de maturité qu'on ne s'y serait attendu de sa part.

\- On est tous pareils, admit Sayaka, rieuse. On a tous volé un jour.

\- Sauf que vous volez pour le plaisir, grinça la rousse. On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir une famille riche. Moi, je fauche pour pouvoir bouffer.

Sur ce, Kyôko repoussa son assiette vide et se leva, digne et impassible. Sans un mot, elle quitta le dîner, claquant la porte.

Immédiatement, Sayaka se leva et prit poliment congé de son hôte, avant de s'élancer à la suite de son amie.


	8. Confessions nocturnes

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite, après le dîner de Fondcombe qui s'est mal fini pour Kyoko.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Confessions nocturnes**

Sayaka courut dans les couloirs déserts de Fondcombe, tentant de rattraper la rousse qui commençait à la distancer. Ses pas martelaient les dalles lisses et plus d'une fois, elle faillit glisser sur le sol.

La rousse prenait de plus en plus d'avance, sa silhouette disparaissait dans le dédale de la ville, tandis que Sayaka pouvait à peine voir les cheveux cramoisis de son amie se balancer au fond des couloirs

Kyôko dépassa un duo d'elfes qui arpentait les couloirs près de la bibliothèque, tandis que Sayaka dut freiner brusquement pour ne pas les bousculer. L'épéiste s'excusa en coup de vent, reprenant sa poursuite vers l'aile des invités. Malheureusement, Kyôko réussit à atteindre la chambre qu'elle occupait. Alors que Sayaka allait atteindre la poignée, elle entendit distinctement le cliquetis de la clé qui verrouilla la serrure.

Sayaka frappa brusquement à la porte, martelant le bois avec rage, invectivant son amie.

\- Ouvre cette porte, s'échina t-elle. Il faut qu'on parle, ne fais pas ta tête de mûle ! meugla t-elle.

\- Casse-toi ! ordonna la rousse derrière le bois. J'ai pas envie de te voir !

La Puella Magi songea sérieusement à enfoncer la porte, mais elle se retint de justesse. Non seulement elle se mettrait Kyôko à dos, puisque la rousse détestait qu'on lui impose de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait également l'impression que cela ne serait guère apprécié par Elrond, puisque défoncer le mobilier de son hôte n'était poli dans absolument aucune culture.

Devant cette porte de chêne, sa colère se dissipa, laissant place à un voile de tristesse. Elle avait été si idiote à parler sans réfléchir. Une fois de plus, elle blessait une personne qui lui était chère. Elle avait mal agi, sans égards pour les sentiments de ses amis. Elle avait déjà fait cette erreur en abandonnant son humanité. Elle avait déjà été caustique et cruelle envers ses amis, les blessant plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, comme avec Madoka.

\- Kyôko, appela t-elle, d'une voix lasse. S'il-te plait, je suis désolée.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! s'exclama l'autre avec une voix enrouée et étranglée par le chagrin. Fous-moi la paix !

\- S'il te plait ! implora Sayaka, inquiète pour son amie. Je veux qu'on parle, tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai pas besoin d'un putain de boulet ! beugla la rousse avec une cruauté inouie, induite par le chagrin qui la ravageait. J'allais très bien avant que tu ne débarques dans ma vie ! J'ai besoin de personne ! T'es complètement inutile !

Sayaka caressa le bois, comme si elle espérait toucher la peau de la rousse, avant de renoncer. Elle tourna alors les talons, la tête basse.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, murmura t-elle en regagnant sa chambre. Je ne fais que blesser ceux que j'aime ...

Sayaka se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit, observant sa gemme qui avait pris une couleur légèrement trouble, dont l'aura ne faisait que pourrir.

La jeune fille frémit, avant de se mettre une gifle. Cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur son sort. Elle avait blessé Kyôko, lui rappelant de sombres heures de son passé. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, c'était Kyôko qui avait besoin de réconfort. Kyôko était plus importante, elle avait davantage de valeur qu'elle.

Sayaka retourna vers la chambre dans laquelle la rousse s'était barricadée, avant de frapper doucement avec le heurtoir de bronze.

\- Quoi ? demanda sèchement une voix rauque.

\- Kyôko, appela la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, je suis vraiment désolée. Je viens te présenter mes excuses. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais je te demande de m'écouter. Je t'en supplie à genoux s'il le faut.

\- Tu ne me lâcheras pas, hein ? questionna la rousse avec un ton moins mauvais.

Sayaka répondit par la négative, attendant devant la porte. Après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles hésitation et incertitude gagnèrent l'atmosphère, la porte s'entrouvrit.

L'orpheline regarda Sayaka, hésitante, avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte. La rousse s'écarta légèrement, invitant sa camarade à entrer.

La première chose que Sayaka remarqua, ce fut la couleur du blanc entourant les iris de son amie, dont la teinte était similaire à celle des longs cheveux de la lancière.

Kyôko referma la porte, les laissant seules pour une discussion. Sans rien dire, la rousse gifla violemment son amie.

Sayaka resta droite comme un piquet, digne, bien que son visage ait fait un quart de tour sous le choc de la gifle.

\- Je la méritais, celle-là, admit Sayaka, tentant de faire un peu d'humour à ses dépens, sans succès.

Serrant les poings, l'orpheline détourna le regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter la nonchalance de sa camarade, qui parvenait à faire de l'humour, même lorsque la situation était tendue.

\- J'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais dire quelque chose comme ça, avoua la rousse, déçue.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Sayaka en l'enserrant par derrière et en pleurant dans le cou de son amie. Je ne voulais pas le faire.

\- Mais tu l'as quand même fait, coupa son amie. Je t'ai révélé mon passé, espérant que tu comprendrais et que tu le garderais pour toi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'en serves contre moi, même sans le vouloir. Ca peut passer pour de la susceptibilité mal placée, mais ça blesse. C'est ça qui me fait le plus mal.

Sayaka soupira, observant le meuble de chevet accolé au lit. Une petite gemme brillait, émettant une forte lueur rouge qui était légèrement troublée.

\- Kyôko, ta gemme s'assombrit, murmura t-elle avec crainte.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna la rousse, se retenant de répliquer avec cynisme. Ce n'est pas très grave, le seigneur Elrond peut les purifier avec son anneau magique.

\- Curieux, murmura Sayaka, extrêmement curieux. J'ai besoin de savoir une chose. Te souviens-tu du jour de ton arrivée ici ?

La rousse réfléchit quelques instants, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était apparue dans l'étude du seigneur elfe le 22 septembre. Elle avoua même que leur première entrevue n'avait pas été très diplomate.

Sayaka sourit, c'était bien digne de son amie. Elle conta son histoire, révélant tout depuis le début. Elle était arrivée le même jour, mais avait été sauvée par Gandalf, bien qu'elle ignorait qui pouvait bien être cet homme.

\- C'est le vieux barbu en gris qui était à la table d'honneur, expliqua Kyôko. Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours, un peu avant Frodon.

\- Il a aussi une bague, avoua t-elle. Aragorn m'a avoué que Gandalf a purifié ma gemme, pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Il a même dit qu'elle était presque noire à ma venue ici.

\- Noire ? haleta l'orpheline en s'étouffant.

A ce moment, elle se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec Sayaka, lorsqu'elles étaient encore à Mitakihara. La jeune justicière avait perdu de sa superbe. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement gras, le teint blafard, les yeux rouges et cernés de lilas, tandis qu'elle était perpétuellement lasse, presque voutée.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu voulais ... te suicider ? murmura t-elle, choquée.

Le silence de son amie, ainsi que sa volonté de ne pas croiser le ragard noisette était plus parlant que les mots.

\- Baka ! hurla la rousse. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as des amis et une famille ! Tu as des gens qui t'aiment et tu vaux mille fois mieux que ça ! Même si ton âme est hors de ton corps, tu restes la même fille géniale, alors arrête de te morfondre pour un gars qui vaut cent fois moins que toi ! Si Kyôsuke n'a pas compris, alors que tu t'es dévouée à lui, c'est qu'il ne te mérite même pas !

Sayaka poussa un petit soupir amusé, quoique légèrement forcé.

\- Je suis stupide, avoua t-elle. Je sais tout ça, mais j'avais l'impression d'être inutile, de n'être qu'un pantin pour Kyubey. Une marionette inutile est bonne aux ordures, alors je ... je voulais juste accélérer le processus.

A ce moment, Kyôko revit l'éclat de terreur hantant les yeux de son amie et la serra contre elle.

\- Je venais pour m'excuser et te réconforter, murmura amèrement Sayaka, mais là, c'est toi qui me réconforte.

Kyôko sourit. Sayaka n'avait jamais été le genre à être une demoiselle en détresse. Elle était forte, mais masquait ses faiblesses derrière cette façade. Lorsque l'on dévoilait la créature terrifiée et fragile qui se dissimulait sous l'armure du chevalier, on se rendait compte que Sayaka était animée de nobles intentions, mais qu'elle était étranglée par la peur.

Au moins, Sayaka allait mieux. Une part de ses pensées sombres venait de s'envoler. Les noirs nuages enveloppant son âme s'estompaient, lui rendant un peu plus goût à la vie. Kyôko était viscéralement soulagée de voir que son amie avait pu être sauvée.

\- Je voudrais savoir comment tu l'as gardée propre, avoua la rousse en désignant la gemme azurée accrochée au mignon petit nombril de son amie. Gandalf t'a laissée entre les mains d'Aragorn depuis près d'un mois et tu n'as pas pu bénéficier de sa fameuse bague. Comment as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai tué une sorcière et j'ai récupéré sa grief seed, avoua t-elle sans concession. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, à la base.

\- Une sorcière ? sursauta sa camarade en s'étranglant presque. Mais ces monstres n'existent pas, ici ! Elrond m'a dit que ces êtres n'avaient jamais été répertoriés en Terre du Milieu, pas plus que les Puella Magi !

A cet instant, le regard stupéfait de la rousse se mua et révéla une profonde détresse. Une ombre de crainte passa sur son visage, alors qu'elle se mordit les lèvres avec ses canines proéminentes.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il est ici, supplia t-elle.

\- J'aurais aimé te le dire, avoua la bleue, mais je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai rencontré Kyubey et il m'a révélé poursuivre son projet sur cette planète. Il approche déjà de la centaine.

\- L'ordure ! s'exclama la rousse, bondissant dans sa chambre en serrant les poings au point que ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Oui, ça m'a fait le même effet, concéda Sayaka avec un faux sourire pour briser la tension si épaisse, qu'elle était presque palpable. Savoir que cette ordure est ici me répugne, mais j'ai bon espoir que nos amies aient pu se retrouver ici. Si nous sommes dans un autre monde, peut-être que Madoka est arrivée ici. J'espère juste qu'elle va bien.

\- J'espère aussi, admit la rousse. Cependant, si Kaname-san est peut-être en ce monde, cela peut aussi signifier que Akemi-san est également quelque part.

Sayaka fronça les sourcils. Elle avait oublié ce détail. Elle avait tant espéré pouvoir retrouver Madoka, que dans sa hâte, elle n'avait pas songé à ce détail.

Il était possible que la mystérieuse Puella Magi, perpétuellement froide et impassible, soit également ici.

C'était une nouvelle inquiétante, puisque la brune semblait toujours être au courant de tout, comme si elle était omnisciente et qu'elle pouvait prévoir le futur. Homura était un mystère et même Kyubey ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de contrat avec elle, ignorant presque tout de celle qu'il qualifiait d'anomalie. Si même ce manipulateur n'était pas au courant, c'est que Homura était bien plus dangereuse qu'elle ne semblait être. Peut-être même qu'elle était un extraterestre, un être d'un autre plan, voire pire.

Elle allait arrêter de se lancer dans des hypothèses aussi farfelues, mais elle savait une chose, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas sous-estimer Akemi Homura.

Sayaka resta songeuse, jusqu'à ce que Kyôko claque des doigts juste devant son nez, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la justicière, je pensais.

\- Je te proposais qu'on marche un peu dehors pour poursuivre notre discussion, l'invita la rousse. Je suis pas fatiguée et j'aimerais te montrer une pièce intéressante.

Sayaka accepta ce qui ressemblait à un rendez-vous, bien qu'elle ne fit pas le rapprochement, et la suivit. Fondcombe était calme à cette heure, presque aucune lueur n'était visible, à l'exception de quelques rais tremblants qui filtraient à travers les persiennes du seigneur Elrond.

Sur l'un des ponts les plus isolés, elles purent observer les silhouettes de deux personnes se murmurant des mots doux. Elles reconnurent Aragorn et Arwen, mais elles décidèrent de laisser de l'intimité à ces deux amoureux.

Kyôko pouvait sembler hyperactive, puisque ça la maintenait occupée et l'empêchait de se morfondre, mais elle appréciait de passer un peu de temps au calme, tout en réfléchissant.

La rousse se dirigea vers une aile de la ville éloignée, passant devant une bibliothèque, avant de descendre vers une salle obscure. La pièce était peine éclairée par de petites bougies émettant une lueur tremblante, chassant l'obscurité mais enveloppant tout de même les lieux d'un drap malsain.

Au centre, une statue représentant une femme endeuillée surmontait un piédestal. La pleureuse semblait veiller sur une lame brisée. Curieuse, Sayaka caressa doucement la poignée, respectueuse. La lame était brisée à une dizaine de centimètres de la garde, mais le métal était toujours acéré, brillant et inaltéré, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Kyôko avait dédaigné l'épée et s'était arrêtée devant une fresque. La peinture était impressionnante, elle représentait un homme à terre, levant une lame brisée en direction d'une imposante silhouette engoncée dans une armure noire.

Sayaka reconnut l'homme à terre. Elle avait déjà vu ces traits sur la sculpture brisée au mont Venteux. Il s'agissait d'Isildur. Par conséquent, l'autre devait être le seigneur des ténèbres, Sauron.

Le choix de l'artiste était intéressant, puisque même si la bataille s'était achevée par la victoire des peuples libres, le peintre avait représenté l'instant le plus désespéré, celui où Sauron avait été à deux doigts de triompher, prêt à recouvrir le monde de ténèbres.

L'oeuvre dégageait beaucoup de tristesse et de désespoir, songea Sayaka, mais il restait toujours une infime lueur d'espoir, représentée par l'éclat sur l'épée brisée qu'Isildur levait vers les cieux.

\- J'aime rester ici, murmura Kyôko. Cette fresque m'aide à réfléchir.

\- Elle te ressemble en effet, murmura Sayaka. Elle a le même effet que toi, sur moi. J'allais sombrer dans le désespoir, mais malgré toutes les horribles choses qui peuvent exister, tu m'as aidé à me rappeler qu'il y a aussi de belles choses en ce mondes. Tu m'as sauvée et je te remercie.

Sayaka déglutit, tournant son regard brillant vers Kyôko.

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, avoua t-elle. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une amie comme toi.


	9. Négociations musclées

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de l'histoire, toujours à Fondcombe, avant que le Conseil d'Elrond ne débute.

Si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions et des conseils, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je les lirais avec attention.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Négociations musclées**

Les roux rayons du soleil automnal éclairaient la cité d'Imladris, couvrant les toits d'une aura dorée aux teintes crépusculaire scintillante, se reflétant paisiblement sur les torrents qui grondaient.

Comme chaque matin, les terrains d'entraînement de Fondcombe étaient animés. Le pépiement des oiseaux était couvert par le sifflement des flèches et par le crissement de l'acier des épées qui s'entrechoquaient.

Tous les gardes elfes qui n'étaient pas en patrouille affinaient leurs talents et leurs réflexes, restant toujours à leur meilleur niveau. Chaque erreur pouvait être fatale, alors ils affutaient leurs prouesses martiales.

La présence de la jeune fille rousse sur l'un des terrains ne les choqua pas spécialement. Lors de sa première venue, ils avaient été davantage intrigués, que scandalisés. Les elfes n'étaient pas tellement choqués par la présence d'une femme sur un terrain d'entraînement, puisqu'ils savaient que certaines femmes étaient plus douées pour se battre que pour materner.

L'humaine rousse les avait choqués, puisqu'il est très rare pour une femelle humaine de s'avancer sur les champs de bataille. Les hommes des royaumes du Rohan et du Gondor avaient une conception assez plus machiste des choses, alors voir une femme humaine lutter avait quelque chose de rare, rendant ce spectacle exotique.

Surtout, ce qui les avait choqués, c'était son habileté à la lance. Les mouvements grâcieux et vifs avaient surpris ceux qui assistaient aux entraînements de Kyôko, puisqu'une telle arme nécessitait une grande force physique et une endurance conséquente.

Kyôko était rapide et ses mouvements létaux, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas seule.

Son étrange camarade aux cheveux bleus était avec elle et visiblement, elle était prête à combattre.

Les deux amies se firent face, revêtant leurs atours colorés, qui révélaient leur statut de Puella Magi.

Les elfes qui combattaient s'arrêtèrent tous, se mettant en ligne pour observer le combat qui s'annonçait. Ils semblaient tous prêts à y assister, curieux de voir les techniques qu'elles allaient déployer. Il était toujours intéressant de voir ce dont les autres étaient capables, ne serait-ce que pour s'en inspirer.

\- Bien, sourit la rousse en dévoilant ses dents. Je vois que nous avons un public attentif aujourd'hui. S'ils veulent un beau spectacle, je vais sortir le grand jeu ! Essaye de ne pas te rendre trop ridicule ! s'exclama Kyôko.

\- Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre ! s'exclama l'escrimeuse, dont la cape s'agitait sous l'effet du souffle matinal.

Immédiatement, Sayaka chargea à une vitesse incroyable, fusant dans les airs en déployant sa lame, avant de frapper son amie. La rousse contra l'épée avec le manche de sa lance, mais la justicière resta dans les airs, tentant de briser la lance.

Kyôko résista, avant de tourbillonner avec vigueur sur elle-même, produisant une onde de choc, repoussant Sayaka.

La justicière se réceptionna au sol, faisant un splendide salto en arrière pour faire face à Kyôko. Sayaka esquiva rapidement plusieurs frappes perçantes, portées par cette longue lance qui fendait les airs. La lame triangulaire fendit les airs, déchirant le tissu de la robe de la justicière, entaillant son bras gauche jusqu'à l'os.

La sabreuse chargea de nouveau, esquivant la lance qui se divisa en segments articulés par des chaînes. Sayaka ne se laissa pas impressionner par le barrage de coups portés avec une grande violence. Sans se démonter, elle se jeta à corps perdu, encaissant les coups qui l'amputèrent d'un bras.

La justicière chargea, continuant dans son mouvement. Elle atteignit Kyôko en moins d'une seconde, la frappa violemment au ventre, la projetant contre un mur avec une puissance telle, que le corps de la rousse s'encastra dans la pierre.

Un craquement écœurant résonna, alors qu'un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Le corps glissa hors de l'empreinte creusée, tandis que des fluides s'écoulaient en laissant une traînée brune. La rousse s'effondra, visage contre terre.

A la grande stupeur des elfes, la rousse gémit et se redressa, avant de sourire. Un fil de sang séché barrait son front, ruisselant sur ses lèvres gercées.

Kyôko chargea, battant les airs de sa lance, obligeant son adversaire à reculer. Sayaka contra les attaques avec sa lame luisante d'une aura argentée, mais les mouvements erratiques de la lance articulée étaient très difficiles à contrer.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus recula, mais fit émerger une seconde épée dans sa main gauche. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'avantage à son adversaire, avant de charger une fois de plus.

Sayaka dégagea la première attaque de sa lame gauche, utilisant ses armes comme bouclier, perçant aisément la défense de la rousse en faisant une belle cabriole. Kyôko fut forcée de reculer et sauta au-dessus de Sayaka, formant un bond incroyable de plusieurs mètres au-dessus de son amie.

Sayaka fut surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner entièrement. Son geste fut interrompu, lorsque Kyôko planta sa lance dans le flanc de la justicière. La lame perça un rein, tranchant également la colonne vertébrale. Ce coup suscita un rictus de dégoût de la part des elfes observant le combat.

Un tel entraînement était d'une violence cruelle, les deux n'avaient pas la moindre pitié et ne retenaient pas leur coups. Tous les coups étaient faits pour blesser sérieusement, cherchant à mutiler et même à tuer.

Les plaies de Sayaka se refermèrent, émettant une petite note claire, alors que la justicière se redressa, comme si son dos n'avait pas été brisé.

Elle bondit dans les airs, frappant la lance de Kyôko pour l'écarter, privant l'orpheline de sa défense. Le mouvement de Sayaka continua, alors qu'elle plongeait vers son ennemie. Son geste cinglant fendit le crâne de la rousse, entaillant la cervelle et détruisant l'oeil droit.

La rousse resta incrédule, tombant à genoux en laissant choir sa lance.

Un mélange de cervelle grise et d'humeur vitrée se répandit au sol, mais la combattante aux cheveux céruléens n'en avait pas terminé.

Lorsqu'elle retomba, Sayaka posa les pieds sur la gorge de la rousse. Elle prit appui sur le cou de son amie et bondit en arrière, tout en broyant le cartilage protégeant la trachée de Kyôko.

Sayaka atterrit sur ses deux jambes, esquissant un léger pas de danse, qui semblait parfaitement bien coordonné et exécuté avec grâce.

A la surprise générale, Kyôko se redressa quelques secondes plus tard. La rousse au visage maculé de sang grimaça, avant de noter que plusieurs larges mèches de ses longs cheveux tombaient au sol.

\- Tu vas me le payer ! hurla t-elle en faisant tournoyer sa lance, avant de la lancer à toute vitesse sur Sayaka.

Le pieu orné d'acier lourd fendit les quelques mètres le séparant de la justicière, empalant Sayaka au niveau du cœur. Le choc souleva la jeune fille, qui fut happée par le mouvement et entraînée par la lance. Le projectile ne s'arrêta qu'en se fichant dans une paroi, clouant Sayaka contre un mur.

La justicière glapit, avant d'expirer et d'être agitée par d'ultimes soubresauts nerveux, comme un papillon collectionné. Ses doigts mous laissèrent tomber son épée, qui tomba au sol en s'enfonçant dans la boue, sans un bruit.

La rousse sourit, satisfaite. Elle s'avança vers son adversaire, savourant pleinement sa victoire. Elle approcha du cadavre, passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, lui chuchotant quelques mots.

Brusquement, le bras droit de Sayaka se redressa, plantant une lame magique dans le cœur de la voleuse.

Kyôko fit un pas en arrière, incrédule, alors que la justicière releva la tête. Les yeux fous de Sayaka se posèrent sur elle et la rousse frémit devant ces prunelles, agitées par un intense sentiment de victoire.

\- Egalité, murmura la justicière, gardant sa main serrée sur le pommeau de son épée.

Kyôko frémit intérieurement en voyant ce regard malsain et ignoble, qui reflétait la plus sombre part de son amie, celle qu'elle voulait voir le moins possible. Bien qu'elle détestait perdre, elle considéra qu'il valait mieux calmer le jeu.

La rousse aimait gagner, mais elle tenait à protéger son amie. Plus elles combattaient, plus Sayaka voyait son âme se troubler. Kyôko voulait éviter que la santé mentale chancelante de Sayaka ne vacille davantage, alors elle préférait mettre un terme à ce combat au plus vite, quitte à renoncer à la victoire.

\- D'accord, concéda la jeune rousse, retirant sa lame du corps brisé de Sayaka.

Les deux jeunes filles retirèrent leurs armes, haletantes. Les deux amies restèrent immobiles quelques instants, baignant dans leur sang et leur urine, avant que Kyôko ne se relève.

La rousse sourit et tendit son bras à son amie, l'aidant à se redresser. La justicière trembla encore quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle prit la main de sa camarade, se redressant lentement, quoi que souriante.

\- Cela me fait du bien d'affronter une adversaire digne de moi, avoua la rousse. Je commençais à rouiller. Tu es bien au-dessus du niveau global des elfes que j'ai pu voir.

Sayaka ricana, avant de rengainer ses armes. Cet affrontement avait été agréable, puisqu'elle pouvait déchaîner les pulsions de mort qui gangrénaient son esprit. Après avoir du ronger son frein, elle pouvait se déchaîner contre Kyôko, certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas la blesser grièvement.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent de concert, avant de retourner vers la chambre la plus proche. Elles passèrent devant les groupes d'elfes médusés, plaisantant devant ces immortels qui ne pouvaient pas survivre à de telles blessures. Tous observèrent avec un silence glaçant ces deux guerrières suicidaires, qui n'avaient aucune limite dans leur violence mortifère, allant jusqu'à nier la valeur de leur propre vie dans ce combat qu'elles menaient.

Les deux amies se lavèrent et se firent propres, revêtant des vêtements propres et parfumés, avant de se retrouver. Les deux jeunes magiciennes se réunirent à proximité de leurs chambres, observant leurs gemmes respectives, qui s'assombrissaient légèrement.

\- Je vais te présenter ma grief seed personelle, ricana la rousse en glissant la perle de rubis dans sa poche.

La jeune fille guida Sayaka, passant devant une bibliothèque éclairée par de larges baies vitrées laissant circuler la lumière. Plus loin, dans un bâtiment latéral, quelques chants s'élevèrent d'une pièce sombre, dans laquelle une poignée d'elfes récitaient des poèmes, tout en jouant un peu de musique.

Les deux amies dédaignèrent les artistes et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du maître de la cité de Fondcombe. Une fois devant la large porte, les adolescentent captèrent quelques murmures étouffés, dont elles ne parvinrent pas à comprendre le sens.

Kyôko était connue pour ses traits de caractère, mais la patience n'en faisait guère partie. Elle frappa à la porte de bois, espérant qu'on l'inviterait bientôt à entrer.

Ses attentes furent comblées, puisque la réponse fusa après quelques secondes. Le seigneur elfe les accueillit dans sa salle d'étude, en compagnie de Gandalf. L'elfe semblait comme accablé, les traits las et tirés, tandis qu'il gardit les mains crispées sur son bureau, observant ses documents en fronçant les sourcils. Le mage gris restait dans un coin de la pièce, observant les choses se dérouler, sans rien dire.

\- Seigneur Elrond, salua poliment et respectueusement Kyôko, nous venons pour que vous purifiez nos gemmes.

L'elfe se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles et leva une main, ornée d'un anneau d'argent scintillant. Il tendit sa bague vers Kyôko, heurtant le bijou de rubis, qui fut nettoyé de toute la coruption l'ayant gangréné. Il fit de même avec la sphère de saphir, soulageant Sayaka des angoisses ravagent sa psyché.

Immédiatement, Elrond s'assit sur un large fauteuil, soupirant de lassitude.

Son teint semblait pâle, alors que ses traits creusés, burinés par des millénaires d'épreuves, furent couverts d'une ombre, qui fit tressaillir Sayaka.

Elrond se reprit en quelques secondes, retrouvant son attitude altière.

\- Mesdemoiselles, les appela alors Gandalf, désireux de laisser quelques instants de répit à son vieil ami, nous devons discuter de certaines choses.

Le ton grave de sa voix était impressionnant et les deux jeunes filles furent si stupéfaites de la puissance dégagée par ce vieux bonhomme, qu'elles s'assirent sans broncher.

\- Je vais aller droit au but, déclara t-il avec calme, les épiant de son profond regard surmonté d'épais sourcils broussailleux, mais la nature exacte de vous gemmes nous préoccupent au plus haut point. Je vais devoir vous demander des explications détaillées et sincères.

\- J'avoue que la véritable nature de vos Anneaux me fait également frémir, rétorqua Sayaka. Je vous propose un marché. Vous nous dévoilez honnêtement la réalité et nous faisons de même.

Gandalf et Elrond se regardèrent quelques instants, comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensée, avant que le Seigneur Elfe ne les fixe dans les yeux.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas familières avec l'histoire du Second Age d'Arda, ainsi que la création des Grands Anneaux de Pouvoir ? questionna t-il.

A sa grande surprise, les deux jeunes filles étaient au courant des grandes lignes du récit. Bien qu'elles ignoraient les détails, cela serait une sacrée économie de salive.

\- Les trois Anneaux des elfes ont été conçu pour guérir et apaiser les blessures, tant physiques que psychiques, les éclaira t-il en montrant sa bague et celle de rubis entourant l'un des doigts noueux de Gandalf. C'est pour cela que nos Anneaux parviennent à drainer la corruption infectant les sources de vos pouvoirs. Cependant, la lassitude et le chagrin que nous parvenons à supprimer nous affectent partiellement. Ainsi, je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon accès de faiblesse, il y a peu.

L'elfe resta calme, tandis que les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent de soulagement. Ces bijoux n'étaient en rien comme les grief seed, il s'agissait juste d'artefacts particulièrement puissants.

\- Maintenant, reprit Gandalf, pourriez-vous tenir votre engagement ? Ces gemmes nous inquiètent particulièrement, elles ressemblent à un artifice de l'Ennemi.

\- Très bien, déclara Sayaka en faisant émerger la pierre d'océan, sublimée par un écrin d'or. Nous appelons ces pierres des soul-gem, un terme qui signifie littéralement gemme d'âme et ce n'est pas par hasard. Je pense que vous avez compris leur véritable nature, murmura t-elle en voyant le vieux magicien blêmir, au point que son visage était devenu gris cendre. Lorsque vous absorbez les sentiments négatifs qui les corrompent, vous purifiez nos âmes de la mélancolie et du chagrin qui les accablent.

Elrond resta assis, intérieurement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait déjà ressenti une puissance émaner de ces pierres, au point qu'elles résonnaient avec la force vitale irriguant dans ces corps, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle perversion.

\- Comment avez-vous pu séparer vos âmes de vos corps ? s'étrangla t-il. Une telle chose est contre-nature et nécessite une puissance phénoménale. Seules les divinités peuvent le faire.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'aurais accepté ce pacte si j'avais su de quoi il en retournait ? rétorqua Sayaka, acide. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un putain de cadavre, une saloperie de zombie ! Vous pensez vraiment que la puissance que j'ai obtenue valait vraiment un tel prix ?

La jeune fille serra les dents et siffla. Elle était amèrement dégoûtée de s'être laissée entraîner cur une telle route par Mami et d'avoir sottement avalé les paroles de Kyûbey.

\- Voilà, vous savez la vérité, maintenant, poursuivit-elle avec des sarcasmes qui masquaient le dégoût d'elle-même, qui lui donnait envie d'arracher la chair couvrant cette coquille vide qu'elle habitait. Ces gemmes contiennent nos âmes et si elles sont totalement corrompues, nous mourrons. Nous sommes constamment obligées de combattre des sorcières pour obtenir des grief seed, des artefacts qui nous permettent d'évacuer nos émotions négatives. Nous pensons être immortelles, mais nous ne faisons que survivre à crédit, prolongeant toujours plus notre existence, retardant l'inévitable moment de notre mort.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils. Ces gemmes semblaient fonctionner sur le même principe que l'Anneau Unique, bien que le bijou forgé par Sauron était davantage un moyen de décupler sa puissance, qu'un simple catalyseur d'émotions. Certes, les deux objets permettaient d'assurer la survie de l'âme de leur créateur, mais l'Unique n'avait pas besoin d'être entretenu et purgé de ses émotions sombres. Il avait été créé par la malveillance, la cruauté et le désir de dominer toute vie. Il n'avait pas tous les points faibles des gemmes de ces deux jeunes filles.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par plusieurs coups portés à la porte.

D'un ton fort, Elrond ordonna au visiteur d'entrer. La porte pivota sur ses gonds, révélant une belle elfe à la peau pâle, qui s'inclina.

\- Mithrandir, Monseigneur, salua t-elle en s'inclinant devant le noble aux longs cheveux, surmontés d'une tiare de mithril. Pardonnez mon intervention, mais Frodon Sacquet donne des signes de réveil.

Sur ces mots, l'elfe se retira et quitta les lieux, tandis que Gandalf se ruait dans les escaliers, se déplaçant à une vitesse telle, qu'elle jurait avec ses traits âgés.

Elrond se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se retourner vers les deux jeunes filles, leur adressant un regard perçant.

\- D'ici quelques jours, nous tiendrons une réunion d'importance, à laquelle ont été conviées tous les représentants des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Etant donné que votre arrivée ici ne semble pas anodine, je vous y convie également. Nous aurons beaucoup de thèmes à aborder et je doute que vous vouliez devoir répéter votre histoire à de multiples reprises. Il me semble préférable que vous nous contiez toutes vos péripéties en une seule fois. De plus, cela vous laissera le temps de nous donner tous les détails, y compris à propos de cet étrange être que vous appelez Kyubey.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots sans reproches, mais elles comprirent bien que la version édulcorée ne serait pas appréciée. Elles devraient aller au bout des choses, y compris révéler l'ignoble vérité dans ses détails les plus cruels.


	10. Le conseil d'Elrond

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin le moment du Conseil d'Elrond, dans lequel nos héroïnes ont des choses à révéler.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le Conseil d'Elrond**

Lorsque Frodon Sacquet ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lit immaculé, au milieu d'une chambre peinte en des tons clairs, dont la clarté apaisa son esprit embrumé.

\- Où-suis-je ? demanda t-il d'une voix pâteuse, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

\- Vous êtes à Fondcombe, dans la demeure d'Elrond, répondit une voix qui lui semblait familière. Nous sommes le vingt-quatre octobre et il est presque treize heures, si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, dans les moindres détails.

Le Hobbit tourna la tête, vers le vieil homme à la barbe grisonnante, qui lui adressait un sourire lumineux.

\- Gandalf ? s'étonna t-il en voyant le sorcier au visage tuméfié, avant que la surprine ne cède la place au ravissement. Vous êtes ici ?

\- Oui, répondit le magicien gris en posant une main sur le front du Hobbit. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance d'y arriver aussi.

Frodon ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux, honteux. Il se remémora cette sinistre nuit, lorsque le Nazgûl s'était avancé avec ses armes dégainées et pointées vers lui.

A ce moment, il avait été submergé par la terreur face à ces êtres surnaturels, une crainte de périr, mais qui avait été remplacée par un autre désir, celui d'enfiler l'Anneau. Malgré toutes les recommandations, il avait été écrasé par cette envie. Il n'y avait ni logique, ni réflexion, il sentait qu'il devait juste mettre l'Anneau.

Ce faisant, il s'était soumis aux ordres de ses ennemis.

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas inutilement, le réconforta Gandalf. Maintenant que vous êtes guéri, vous ne devriez pas faire attendre vos amis.

Le reste de la journée du jeune convalescent se plaça sous le signe des retrouvailles. Outre ses compagnons de voyage, inquiets pour sa santé, il eut l'agréable surprise de retrouver son vieil oncle Bilbon.

Malheureusement, comme le disait le proverbe, les jours se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance planant sur Fondcombe était autrement plus sérieuse. Tous les invités présents s'étaient levés aux aurores, prêts à répondre à l'invitation du seigneur Elrond. Chacun avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours pour assister à la réunion diplomatique qui allait se dérouler dans les prochaines heures.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient déjà réunies près de la cour sud, formant une esplanade dominant plusieurs ruisseaux qui se jetaient dans la vallée. Gandalf, toujours vêtu de son sempiternel manteau gris, fumait tranquillement la pipe en compagnie de Frodon et de son oncle

\- Tiens, bonjour ! salua le plus âgé des trois, tandis que les deux Puella Magae venaient les rejoindre. Alors, prêtes pour le grand conseil ? demanda le mage gris avec son habituel sourire.

\- Pas forcément, répliqua Sayaka avec une mine sombre. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais bien taire à jamais, mais que je vais devoir affronter de nouveau.

\- Cependant, il faudra bien faire avec, ajouta Kyôko avec un air enjoué, signe qu'elle avait plus que hâte de s'occuper des choses sérieuses et que les mondanités la pesaient.

Une cloche d'argent tinta dans le lointain, dont le carillon clair indiqua le début de la réunion.

\- Mettons nous en route et ne faisons pas attendre Elrond, grogna le vieux Bilbon en se levant, prenant appui sur sa canne.

Gandalf guida le petit groupe vers l'est, menant à une belle terrasse surélevée et éloignée du reste de la demeure, idéalement située pour se tenir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elrond était déjà présent, observant le ciel en restant immobile. Lorsque tout les convives furent présents, il resta droit devant un autel de pierr. Son air imposant dominait l'assemblée, qui était regroupée en un demi-cercle autour du socle central. Alors qu'il embrassait tous les représentants du regard, l'ensemble des yeux convergeaient vers Elrond.

Quand Frodon arriva, le seigneur elfe se leva pour lui rendre hommage, laissant voir sa splendide robe harmonisée avec sa couronne d'argent. Il l'invita à s'avancer et à s'installer à une extrémité de la pièce, avant de faire les présentations.

En plus des elfes de Fondcombe, comme Glorfindel qui se tenait droit sur son siège, les elfes de la Lorien étaient assemblés autour du gardien des frontières, Haldir. Leurs compatriotes de la Forêt Noire étaient présents, se distinguant des locaux par leurs capes sombres et leurs habits plus sobres, visiblement taillés pour le combat. Il semblerait que le fils cadet de leur roi soit présent, en la personne de Legolas.

Les nains avaient voix au chapitre, regroupés en différentes tribus, mais ils étaient tous reconnaissables par leurs longues barbes tressées, leurs larges carrures et leurs armures solides et parfaitement rutilantes.

Grands-Pas regardait la situation avec un intérêt dissimulé, sans le montrer. Le bas de son visage était caché par son large col, car il était toujours habillé de sa panoplie de rôdeur, gardant une main sur le pommeau de son épée.

A ses cotés, se tenait un homme légèrement roux au visage noble, qui portait un cor liseré d'argent à son baudrier. Il se nommait Boromir et était l'héritier de l'Intendant du royaume du Gondor.

Sayaka et Kyôko firent sensation, passant devant tout le monde en exhibant leurs tenues de soie finement brodées, ainsi que leurs armes. La large pointe de la lance de la rousse égalait la taille d'une hache naine, tandis que Sayaka exposait son katana, dont la poignée était couverte d'une poussière d'un rouge sombre et malsain.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter les Dames Kyôko et Sayaka, présenta Elrond d'un geste élégant. Ces deux guerrières viennent d'un lointain pays et ont des informations importantes à nous communiquer sur plusieurs sujets, mais nous y reviendrons ultérieurement.

Une fois les présentations faites, le silence se fit de nouveau. Personne n'osa émettre de doutes, ni de critiques envers le choix d'Elrond.

\- Vos cheveux sont bleus, constata l'un des humains, incrédule.

\- Ouah ! sursauta Kyôko avec une expression de surprise surjouée. Mais c'est que tu as de bons yeux, dis-donc ! Tu dois être un vrai génie dans ton bled ! Tu en as d'autres du même genre à nous faire partager ? Je sais pas, ajouta t-elle d'un ton badin et insolent. Par exemple le ciel est bleu, les feuilles sont vertes.

Sayaka agrippa la robe de son amie et la fit se rasseoir avant qu'elle ne continue de se donner en spectacle aussi lamentablement. La rousse lui adressa un regard ennuyé, signifiant qu'elle n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi coupée. Sayaka ne s'en soucia absolument pas et adressa un sourire gêné, à l'intention des hommes qui avaient été violemment fustigés par son amie.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, reprit le seigneur elfe de sa voix grave et solennelle, passons à l'essentiel. Vous vous êtes réunis pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. Chaque race est lié à ce destin et à ce sort commun. Vous vous allierez ou vous serez vaincus.

Après cette incitation à faire front commun, qui relevait presque de la prophétie apocalyptique, il fut longtemps débattu de la situation dans laquelle la Terre du Milieu se trouvait. L'Anneau Unique avait été retrouvé et la menace du Mordor se faisait de plus en plus présente.

\- Nous avons reçu la visite d'un messager du Mordor, déclara Gloïn, c'était il y a près d'un an. Il est venu et s'est montré très insistant à propos d'un Anneau et d'un Hobbit. Bien évidemment, nous l'avons éconduit et avons transmis l'information à Gandalf, pour qu'il puisse alerter les rôdeurs et surveiller davantage la Comté. Cependant, cela ne résout pas notre plus grave problème. Nous observons la présence de plus en plus massive d'orques sur nos frontières orientales, ainsi que des regroupements de Gobelins à Gundabad et d'étranges allées et venues dans les Terres Brunes et au pays de Rhûn.

\- Il en est de même en Gondor, ajouta précipitemment Boromir. J'ai fait renforcer les défenses de Cair Andros et détruire les ponts d'Osgiliath pour éviter d'être submergés par les armées qui se concentrent en Mordor, mais je crains que nous devrons bientôt faire face à des attaques massives. Les forces du Mordor se massent à l'est de l'Anduin.

La Forêt Noire était également en alerte, expliqua le prince Legolas, puisque la position des bois d'Eryn Lasgalen en faisaient une cible idéale pour servir de poste avancé vers l'Ouest de la Terre du Milieu.

\- Qu'en est-il du Conseil Blanc ? questionna alors un Nain. Quel est l'opinion de Saroumane à ce sujet ?

Gandalf baissa la tête, soupirant, comme si cent années venaient de s'ajouter sur ses épaules.

\- Saroumane nous à trahis, annonça t-il abruptement. Il s'est rallié à Sauron et a formé sa propre armée d'orques et d'Ourouk-haï. Cependant, il ne s'agit que d'une alliance temporaire, Saroumane désire s'emparer de l'Anneau pour son propre profit et surpasser l'Ennemi de l'Est.

Une telle nouvelle causa grand trouble et les murmures se firent plus pressants. Les voix discordantes s'élevèrent dans la vallée et Elrond désirait ramener l'attention sur lui, qui présidait cette réunion.

Soudainement, il se leva, recentrant l'attention, avant de se tourner vers le Hobbit.

\- Produisez l'Anneau, Frodon ! ordonna l'aristocrate en indiquant le présentoir situé au centre de la terrasse.

Le porteur de l'Unique se leva et s'avança, fixé par l'ensemble des regards, alors qu'il déposait le bijou d'or sur le socle. Immédiatement, avant même qu'il ait eu temps de se rasseoir, plusieurs paires d'yeux lorgnèrent sur l'anneau, avec d'étranges lueurs dans les regards. Leur avidité ne semblait même pas dissimulée.

Cet objet était en même temps attirant et répugnant. Il semblait en exhaler une odeur de malveillance inconfortable, mais en même temps il y avait cet éclat subtil qui donnait envie de s'en emparer, pour le mettre au doigt et le garder pour soi même.

L'homme du Gondor fut le premier à parler, brisant le tourbillon des pensées qui s'agitaient à l'intérieur de beaucoup de monde.

\- Cet anneau est un don, murmura Boromir. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? questionna t-il en prenant l'assemblée à témoin. Depuis longtemps, mon père l'intendant du Gondor, à tenu notre ennemi à l'écart. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité, s'écria t-il avec suffisance, même s'il avait un don pour la rhétorique qu'on ne pouvait lui nier. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et permettez nous de l'utiliser contre lui !

Cet homme savait parler et convaincre les autres, dévoilant des qualités de meneur indiscutables. Cependant, à peine eut-il dit ses mots, que son effet d'attraction fut brisé par Aragorn. Le rôdeur bondit et interrompit l'homme du sud dans ses divagations.

\- Aucun de nous ne peut le contrôler ! trancha Aragorn. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'un simple rôdeur connaît à ces choses là ? coupa dédaigneusement Boromir, traînant sur le terme dont il avait affublé Aragorn et qui semblait être une insulte dans sa bouche.

Alors que le sang de Legolas bouillait, l'elfe ne put se retenir. Il se releva et tança vertement l'humain.

\- Aragorn est le fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur et héritier du trône du Gondor. Vous lui devez allégeance, siffla Legolas pour rappeler à l'humain quelle était sa place.

Aragorn tenta de désamorcer le conflit et s'interposa entre le prince d'Eryn Lasgalen et le fils ainé de l'Intendant du Gondor, les invitant à regagner leurs places respectives

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, reprit le seigneur elfe après un soupir. L'Anneau doit être détruit.

\- Qu'attendons nous pour le faire ? répliqua un nain roux et au caractère peu patient, alors qu'il s'armait de sa hache et se dirigeant vers l'Anneau.

Avant même que quelqu'un puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, le nain avait abattu sa hache avec violence. Au moment du choc, il y eut comme un flash lumineux, alors que l'être de petite taille fut repoussé en arrière et que son arme volait en fragments.

Durant le flash, Kyôko eut l'impression de voir un immense œil rouge, sans paupières et à la pupille fendue. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ressenti le choc. Sayaka semblait nerveuse, Frodon se tenait fermement l'épaule, Gandalf fronçait les sourcils et un éclat de douleur sembla passer dans les yeux gris d'Elrond.

\- L'anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession, reprit l'Elfe à l'infinie patience. Il doit être jeté dans les flammes de la montagne du destin et retourner dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu jadis. L'un de vous doit le faire, conclut Elrond avec gravité.

\- Comme c'est gentil à lui de se proposer, ironisa la rousse en murmurant à l'oreille de son amie, parvenant à faire sourire la justicière au visage fatigué.

Gandalf se racla la gorge, faisant un signe en direction des deux jeunes filles. Elrond comprit et observa les étrangères, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Nos deux jeunes invitées ont une histoire très intéressante à raconter, commença t-il, leur laissant la parole.

Sayaka déglutit, observant Kyôko qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise. Face à l'expression angoissée de la rousse, elle choisit de commencer.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença t-elle, hésitante. Je suis Sayaka, venue de Mitakihara. Mon amie et moi-même sommes des Puella Magi, des jeunes filles magiciennes.

\- Vous êtes des sorcières ? s'étonna un nain.

\- On t'a pas insulté, connard ! s'écria Kyôko avec véhémence, se relevant en saisissant sa lance, avant d'être rattrapée par Sayaka.

La justicière aux cheveux bleus eut un geste apaisant, incitant son amie à se calmer, adressant un sourire gêné au petit être insulté.

\- Les sorcières sont nos ennemies jurées, révéla Sayaka, ce sont des monstres responsables de nombreux meurtres et suicides, qui répandent la souffrance autour d'elles et en prennent plaisir. De grâce, s'il vous plait, n'employez pas ce terme sans précautions, c'est une insulte. Bref, je reprends, éluda t-elle en se reprenant. Nous sommes arrivées il y a environ un mois, bien que nous ne savons pas ce que nous faisons ici, ni même pourquoi nous avons quitté notre réalité pour arriver en ce monde.

Cette phrase suscita moults regards suspicieux, mais Sayaka ne s'en fit guère.

\- Quelle que soit la raison, poursuivit-elle, nous sommes ici pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Nous devons faire avec et agir du mieux que nous pouvons. Nous devons vous prévenir de la venue d'une créature venant d'un autre monde que le nôtre, une petite saloperie nommée Kyubey. Il ressemble à un chat blanc, doté de quatre oreilles et d'une queue touffue, décrivit-elle en ajoutant encore à la confusion. Sa nature échappe à notre compréhension, mais nous savons qu'il ne peut être tué, puisqu'il dispose de plusieurs corps et qu'il en change comme de chemise lorsqu'il est détruit. L'autre fait notable, que vous devez impérativement garder en esprit, est que le concept d'émotions lui est totalement étranger. Son rôle est simple, puisqu'il propose un pacte à des jeunes filles. Il demande à ces jeunes filles de combattre les sorcières, en échange de la réalisation d'un unique vœu et de pouvoirs magiques. Plus puissant est le vœu, plus grande sera la force de la Puella Magi.

A cet instant, Sayaka ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir cynique, accompagné d'un rire sans joie et d'un éclat de désespoir dans son regard.

\- Ce que ce manipulateur se garde bien de nous préciser, ajouta t-elle, ce sont les conséquences du contrat. Certes, il tient parole, mais d'une façon qui fait que nous finissons par le regretter atrocement. Pire encore, il extrait nos âmes hors de nos corps, pour les transformer en ceci, indiqua t-elle en présentant sa soul gem à la vue de tous. Ces catalyseurs qui nous permettent d'employer notre magie ne sont rien d'autres que des âmes cristallisées. Nos âmes sont réduites à cet objet, transformant nos anciennes enveloppes corporelles en simples outils que nous pouvons continuer à utiliser, à la seule condition que nous conservons une certaine proximité.

Sayaka les fixa et saisit son crâne entre ses deux mains. D'un geste assuré, elle se retourna la nuque, brisant ses vertèbres cervicales avant de s'écrouler mollement à terre.

Tout le monde fut saisi par un spasme d'horreur, à l'exception de Kyôko qui ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent de la jeune fille qui venait de se suicider devant eux, mais avant qu'ils ne touchent le cadavre, un craquement écœurant retentit. A la surprise générale, la jeune fille se releva, faisant rouler les articulations de ses épaules.

Elle affronta leurs regards ébahis et s'autorisa un faible sourire.

\- Vous voyez ? demanda t-elle inutilement. La chose qui vous parle à l'heure actuelle n'est rien de plus qu'un outil, un cadavre animé. Mon âme est en sécurité dans ma gemme et je n'ai jamais été mise en danger. Selon Kyubey, il s'agit d'un moyen de protéger nos corps, les rendant invulnérables tant que nos âmes sont intactes. En réalité, cette transformation cache un autre secret.

La jeune fille se sentit soudainement nauséeuse. Elle s'éventa d'un revers de la main gauche, tandis que Kyôko saisit l'autre main de Sayaka.

\- Sayaka-chan, murmura t-elle en la regardant avec inquiétude, n'en dis pas plus. Je vais continuer, ajouta alors la rousse, qui était restée très silencieuse depuis le début de cette réunion, du moins si l'on faisait exception de ses deux sautes d'humeur. Lorsqu'une Puella Magi utilise sa magie ou que son esprit est affecté par des émotions négatives, son âme s'assombrit. Lorsque la gemme devient noire, c'est qu'elle est totalement corrompue et lorsque ça arrive ...

\- Vous mourez, termina Aragorn, se remémorant ce que Sayaka lui avait révélé.

Kyôko sembla surprise, mais elle se contenta de répondre avec sun hochement de tête négatif.

\- Si seulement, murmura t-elle avec une expression navrée, si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. La mort est un sort enviable, comparé à notre inévitable destin ! Une Puella Magi qui se laisse totalement corrompre voit sa soul gem devenir une grief seed. Lorsque cela arrive, la Puella Magi se transforme en une sorcière et devient alors la créature qu'elle avait très exactement juré de combattre.

Un choc saisit toute l'assemblée. Même Elrond et Gandalf étaient restés immobiles, figés par cette nouvelle. Eux-mêmes n'avaient pas imaginés pareil destin. Une telle manipulation était le fruit d'un être ignoble et une telle cruauté les rendait nauséeux. Aragorn comprit alors l'étrange attitude de Sayaka. Elle ne pouvait pas échapper à ce sort, mais elle ne pouvait pas céder au désespoir, sous peine de devenir un monstre, brisant son serment et rendant ses sacrifices vains. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait des sautes d'humeur et qu'elle avait perdu une part de sa santé mentale, pour échapper à une atroce réalité dont elle ne pouvait plus se détacher.

\- Pourquoi ce Kyubey ferait-il cela ? s'étonna Legolas, avant de détailler ses pensées. Je voulais dire que s'il ignore ce que sont les émotions comme vous le dites, pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? S'il n'éprouve ni plaisir, ni jouissance à vous faire désespérer, que gagne t-il à vous faire souffrir ?

\- De l'énergie, avoua alors Sayaka. Nos gemmes transforment nos émotions en une source d'énergie pour son espèce. Il nous fait miroiter une vie exaltante, ainsi que la possibilité de réaliser nos rêves les plus fous, avant qu'ils ne se révèlent absolument médiocres et pathétiques, tournant nos mots contre nous et parvenant ainsi à nous faire regretter nos plus profonds désirs, voire même à rendre notre sacrifice totalement inutile. Une fois qu'il nous à brisées, il se sert de nous pour accumuler de mauvaises émotions. Commes nous devons utiliser des grief seed pour purifier nos gemmes, nous affrontons les sorcières et une fois leurs graines utilisées, il les récupère. Nous sommes censées être des protectrices, mais au final, nous ne sommes que des pantins, chargées de récolter les âmes des malheureuses nous ayant précédées. Au final, une Puella Magi est faite pour se transformer en sorcière et que son âme soit transformée en énergie. Nos existences n'ont aucune valeur pour Kyubey. Nous ne sommes rien de plus que du combustible pour lui, de la même façon que nous brûlons du bois dans une cheminée.

La jeune fille observa silencieusement sa gemme, traversée d'émotions contraires, avant de ranger son bijou autour du collier doré enserrant son cou.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur notre sort, ajouta t-elle avec une voix rauque. C'est irréversible et tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est essayer arrêter cette ordure. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour venir ici, mais il ne prépare rien de bon.

\- Cela ne nous dit pas ce que vous faites ici, reprit un homme à la barbe blanche. Comment êtes-vous arrivées ici ?

\- Comme on l'a déjà dit, on n'en sait absolument rien, répliqua Kyôko. Nous cherchons la réponse, mais en réalité on n'avait pas l'intention d'arriver dans un tel monde. Tout ce qu'on cherche, c'est à rentrer chez nous.

La justicière s'étira, croisant ses doigts et tirant sur ses muscles, avant de regarder le reste du conseil.

\- Moi je crois que j'ai une idée, murmura Sayaka, intriguant la curiosité de tous. Aucun humain de notre monde n'a encore réussi à se rendre ailleurs que sur la Lune et nous n'avons jamais découvert d'autre planète habitable. Les seuls à disposer de cette technologie, ce sont les Incubateurs. Par conséquent, le responsable de notre venue est forcément Kyubey. Une personne à du accepter le contrat et a fait un vœu. La conséquence probable est que nous avons été amenées ici.

Sayaka devint livide, alors qu'elle parvenait à faire le lien entre la date de leur arrivée et les événements ayant eu lieu la veille, lorsqu'elle avait rejetée Madoka. Ce changement passa inaperçu, en raison du fait que son teint était gris comme de la cendre, à cause de la nausée qui l'avait envahie depuis peu.

Cependant, avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire part de sa théorie, elle fut coupée par Kyôko.

\- C'est bon ? demanda la rousse avec un ton caustique. Vos questions ont été satisfaites ? On peut reprendre sur notre véritable problème, à savoir détruire cet Anneau ?

Les regards se retournèrent sur l'Anneau, qui semblait de nouveau exciter toutes les convoitises. Cependant son attrait avait perdu beaucoup de son lustre, puisque le récit des deux jeunes filles avait échaudé les esprits. Elles aussi avaient succombé à une offre trop alléchante pour être honnête et l'Anneau n'avait pas beaucoup de différences avec Kyubey.

A cet instant, Boromir fixa les deux jeunes filles et se leva.

\- Nous avons un autre problème, déclara t-il. Il s'agit de la question de votre allégeance.

\- C'est simple, rétorqua Kyôko. Je ne me bats que pour moi-même.

Cette déclaration était honnête, mais peu appréciée par les autres qui privilégiaient des valeurs plus chevaleresques, comme l'honneur.

\- Je me bats pour la justice, avoua Sayaka.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et s'autorisèrent un léger sourire entre elles.

\- Et nous nous battrons l'une pour l'autre, avouèrent-elles ensemble.

Sayaka sourit en regardant son amie. Elrond nota qu'il était vraiment rare de la voir sourire sincèrement, sans se forcer.

\- Notre allégeance est entre nous, poursuivit la rousse. Nous ne trahirons pas nos convictions et nous lutterons toujours ensemble. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

C'était la réponse la plus ouverte qu'ils avaient obtenu et elle était encore plus sybilline qu'une citation de Gandalf.

\- Très bien, admit Elrond. Comme vous l'avez souligné, nous devons revenir à l'important sujet de la destruction de l'Anneau. Il faut le jeter dans le feu de la Montagne du Destin.

\- On entre pas si facilement en Mordor, gronda Boromir qui reprit la parole pour le plus grand déplaisir de tous. Ces portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques. Là bas, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais et l'œil de l'Ennemi est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises et de cendres. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout, c'est une folie ! Il faudrait une armée entière pour abattre le bras armé du seigneur ténébreux, mais cela ruinerait toute chance de s'y introduire discrètement.

C'est vrai que la description était si réjouissante, qu'elle ne donnait guère envie de faire du tourisme là-bas.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, s'exclama Legolas en sautant hors de son siège. L'Anneau doit être détruit !

\- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui va le faire ? gronda Gimli face à l'elfe, réveillant l'ancestrale querelle entre elfes et nains.

\- Que se passera t-il si Sauron récupère son anneau ? geignit une fois de plus Boromir, qui commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs des plus sages des elfes. Je refuse de courir le risque que Minas Tirith encaisse seule cette tempête, alors que vos terres restent en sécurité grâce au sang de mon peuple !

\- Je préfère mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe ! cracha Gimli avec fureur.

A ce point, la discussion s'envenima et tous se hurlaient dessus, en un brouhaha assourdissant, tandis qu'Elrond se tenait le visage dans une main, dépité de la tournure que les événement avaient pris.

C'en était risible. Alors que quelques voix raisonnables tentèrent d'apaiser les tensions, un éclat brillant caressait la surface de l'Unique, comme s'il attisait davantage les flammes de la discorde.

\- Je vais le faire, cria une petite voix que peu de personnes entendirent.

Alors que le brouhaha s'amplifiait, Frodon cria plus fort.

\- Je vais le faire ! hurla le Hobbit, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. Je le ferai, je conduirais l'Anneau en Mordor, bien que ... je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.

\- Je vais vous aider à trouver ce moyen, répondit le magicien peiné que ce soit au jeune Hobbit d'assumer une si lourde charge. Je vous aiderais à porter ce fardeau aussi longtemps que vous devrez le porter.

\- J'ai juré de vous protéger, promit Aragorn en réitérant son serment. Mon épée est votre.

\- Et mon arc est vôtre, annonça fièrement Legolas.

\- Et ma hache, poursuivit Gimli qui ne voulait pas être en reste, car par pure fierté, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un elfe ose faire une chose qu'un nain ne pourrait pas.

\- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, déclara Boromir. Si telle est la volonté de ce conseil, alors le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Alors que différents représentants des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu entouraient Frodon, une voix surgit des buissons.

\- Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! annonça Sam Gamegie en passant devant tout le monde, avant de se placer aux cotés de son ami.

\- Non en effet, annonça Elrond avec un sourire amusé. Il n'est guère possible de vous éloigner, même quand il est invité à un conseil secret et vous non.

Sam eut la décence d'avoir l'air un minimum penaud, mais il n'allait pas abandonner son ami.

\- Eh ! Nous venons aussi ! crièrent deux autres petites voix depuis un buisson.

Merry et Pippin coururent vers leur cousin, sous les yeux moins rieurs du seigneur elfe, qui avait l'impression qu'on s'invitait chez lui comme dans un moulin.

\- Il faudra nous attacher dans un sac pour nous ramener, annonça Merry.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, déclama Pippin, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission. Quête ? Chose ? tenta t-il devant les regards incrédules et sceptiques qu'on lui donnait.

\- Alors là, ça te met hors course, siffla son cousin.

Les deux Puella Magae s'observèrent quelques secondes, avant de se décider.

\- Ensemble, comme d'habitude ? demanda Sayaka, légèrement anxieuse.

\- Jusque dans les flammes de l'enfer, affirma la rousse. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Déterminées, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers le groupe hétéroclite.

\- Nous ne sommes pas du genre à rater un peu d'action, déclara l'arrogante rousse. On vient aussi et tu ne pourras rien faire pour nous en dissuader.

La bleue étouffa un rire. Kyôko n'était pas du genre à obéir si elle n'en avait pas envie et elle n'était pas non plus de celles pouvant rester sans rien faire durant de longues heures.

\- Onze compagnons, observa Elrond. Vous formerez la communauté de l'Anneau !

\- Chouette, murmura Pippin qui imaginait l'image héroïque de cette troupe qui semblait si forte et si imbattable. Où est-ce qu'on va ?


	11. L'Anneau prend le chemin du sud

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite de la fiction, avec enfin le départ hors de Fondcombe.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : L'Anneau prend le chemin du Sud**

Suite au conseil d'Elrond ayant réuni les représentants des peuples libres de toute la Terre du Milieu, il fut décidé que la communauté partirait deux mois plus tard.

Le maître de Fondcombe était un fin tacticien et il détestait agir dans la précipitation. Le noble seigneur préférait obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires pour mener à bien ses opérations, refusant de tomber dans un piège, voire même de laisser une embuscade se produire. C'était une embuscade imprévue qui avait permis aux orques de faire prisonnière son épouse, Celebrian, lui faisant vivre mille tourments, alors il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur. Par précaution, il avait envoyé des éclaireurs aux quatre coins des terres du nord, voulant s'assurer que les chemins resteraient surs et dégagés de la présence des cavaliers noirs, voire de hordes d'orques et de gobelins.

Entre temps, ce délai permit aux Hobbits de recevoir quelques leçons d'escrime, offertes par Boromir et Aragorn. Les deux bretteurs étaient expérimentés, tout en étant de bons pédagogues. Même si les quatre semi-hommes n'étaient pas devenus des combattants expérimentés, connaître les bases leur permettrait de s'en sortir en cas de combat, voire de gagner un peu de temps pour être protégés en cas de besoin.

La débâcle du Mont Venteux était restée en travers de la gorge des Hobbits, puisque seul Sam avait eu le courage nécessaire pour s'opposer aux Nazgûls, même s'il avait été désarmé en quelques secondes. Ils ne comptaient pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, puisque la volonté et le courage n'étaient que misère sans les compétences.

Kyôko et Sayaka n'avaient guère bénéficié de ces entraînements. Elles jugeaient préférable que les Hobbits bénéficient du maximum d'entraînement possible. Boromir avait bien essayé de montrer sa vigueur de mâle dominant aux deux mystérieuses jeunes filles, mais lorsqu'il les avait vu combattre avec sauvagerie, se déchaînant au point de perdre plusieurs organes, il jugea préféra les laisser s'entraîner ensemble. Elles avaient les nerfs à fleur de peau et une parole malheureuse était très vite arrivée.

Bien évidemment, un mot très malheureux pouvait avoir la facheuse tendance à engendrer des conséquences prodigieusement malheureuses, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience.

Ainsi, les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que les cavaliers d'Elrond revinrent de leurs voyages, à des dates différentes. Ils avaient fouillé de nombreuses zones, repérant quelques groupes de corbeaux et d'orques en maraude dans les terres sauvages. Elrond avait recoupé ces données et croisé les informations dans les rapports, faisant des déductions à propos de l'itinéraire de ces ennemis. En conséquence, il avait établi une liste des routes les plus sûres pour la Communauté, faisant part de ses conclusions à Gandalf.

Le départ fut alors fixé pour le 25 décembre, à l'aube.

Ce matin-là, la Communauté de l'Anneau s'était réunie sous le grand porche d'Elrond. Tout le monde se réunit de bonne heure, bien que certains firent des apparitions remarquées. Legolas arriva au milieu, puisque son rang interdisait de faire attendre les autres, tout en faisant comprendre que l'on ne faisait pas attendre un prince. Gandalf arriva précisément à l'heure prévue et Kyôko arriva la dernière.

Bien qu'il faisait un froid glacial, Sayaka ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de Noël et pour sa pieuse amie, ce n'était pas qu'un simple jour de fête. C'était aussi le jour ou so père avait tué sa famille avant de se suicider, la laissant seule dans un monde sombre et glacé. La rousse avait sûrement du trouver un coin pour prier et avait du rester devant le tableau représentant la victoire de l'Ultime Alliance, réfléchissant longuement.

La rousse avait été seule,depuis tout ce temps. Sayaka vit bien le trouble agitant le regard brumeux de son amie et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

Le porteur de l'Anneau serra une dernière fois son oncle dans ses bras, qui avait insisté pour les rejoindre, malgré qu'il grelottait de froid.

Le vieil Hobbit se recula à regret, laissant son neveu rejoindre le groupe.

\- Les bénédictions des Peuples Libres vous accompagnent, psalmodia Elrond. Qu'elles veillent sur vous et vous protègent durant votre périple.

\- Bo ... bonne chance ! bégaya Bilbon, tremblant à cause du froid.

Le seigneur elfe et le petit érudit rentrèrent à l'intérieur, se mettre au chaud, tandis que les onze héros se mirent en marche, s'enveloppant dans leurs épaisses capes de laine.

Les premiers jours, le moral fut assez bon. L'idée de sauver le monde était un motif de satisfaction indéniable et cette responsabilité rendait fiers les élus choisis par le destin. L'importance de leur quête leur donnait la force d'endurer les difficultés et les tracas quotidiens.

Cependant, après une semaine de périple, l'ambiance devint nettement plus morose. A force de dormir sans feu, de manger de la nourriture froide et de se contenter de quelques biscuits, le moral commença à s'éroder et la lassitude monta d'un cran.

Les landes désolées n'étaient pas davantage une source de ravissement, puisque ces paysages mornes étaient toujours identiques, avec des bruyères et des buissons touffus à perte de vue, alors que les routes serpentaient dans les collines et les vallons abrupts. A force de voir un même environnement, les moins vigoureux eurent l'impression que les distances étaient infinies.

Ces dans ces conditions difficiles que la Communauté progressait. Gandalf pouvait bien voir les mines s'assombrir et les langues se taire, mais tant que personne n'exprimerait son désaccord, il continuerait à ce rythme. La vitesse et la discrétion étaient les meilleurs atouts pour que leur expédition soit couronnée de succès et il en profiterait le plus longtemps possible. Lorsque l'exaspération et la fatigue triompheraient, il serait temps de ralentir le rythme, après avoir demandé un autre effort et de faire appel à un ultime sursaut de fierté chez les plus fragiles.

Les quatre Hobbits étaient déterminés à rester ensemble et tant que Frodon ne dirait rien, ses trois amis le suivraient. Gimli et Legolas étaient rivaux et aucun des deux ne souhaiterait céder devant l'autre, tant ils étaient désireux de prouver leur supériorité raciale. Aragorn était habitué à passer des semaines dans des conditions de vie très frustres et savait qu'il fallait parfois renoncer aux commodités pour réussir une mission.

Curieusement, les deux jeunes filles ne se plaignirent absolument pas. Leur guide à la longue barbe poivre et sel avait soupçonnées que ces deux-là étaient coquettes, à juste titre. En conséquence, il avait cur qu'elles seraient scandalisées de vivre aussi simplement. Les récits de leur vie courante, dans un monde ou elles avaient de l'eau, de la lumière et de la chaleur à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, ainsi que de nombreuses machines incroyables pour leur faciliter la vie, auraient pu l'amener à penser qu'elles gémiraient devant la moindre petite difficulté.

Pourtant, elles ne disaient rien. Elles n'avaient pas émis la moindre protestation, restant ensemble et affichant désespérément la même façade apathique. A bien les regarder, il s'apercevait qu'elles suivaient le rythme, sans le moindre effort. Contrairement aux hobbits qui finissaient rouges et en sueur chaque soir, elles restaient les mêmes, comme si leurs corps étaient faits pour suivre.

Le vieux magicien se remémora ce qu'elles avaient dit lors du Conseil d'Elrond. Ces corps n'étaient que des outils contrôlés par leurs gemmes. Chaque effort et chaque difficulté était contrée par leur magie et se répercutait sur leurs gemmes.

Bien que les pierres soient encore claires, il les gardait à l'œil, demandant chaque soir si elles avaient besoin d'être soulagées. Il soupçonnait même qu'elles étaient prêtes à dissimuler leur état, pour ne pas user leur guide.

Gandalf surveillait particulièrement Boromir. Le Gondorien était obnubilé par l'idée de protéger son peuple, action louable pour tous, mais son obsession pourrait l'amener à sa perte. Mieux valait l'avoir à l'œil et que rien ne se passe, que l'inverse.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, l'ambiance était devenue lugubre entre tous. Plus personne ne parlait, même durant les rares repas. Au milieu de cette exécrable atmosphère, le silence semblait être devenu leur seul compagnon.

Le lendemain, après une nouvelle nuit froide et sans feu, ils reprirent leur route. Cependant, la monotonie ambiante fut rompue, parce qu'une étrange odeur planant dans l'air lourd surprit les onze compagnons. Legolas la sentit le premier, mais rapidement, tous purent capter l'horrible fûmet flottant dans les airs. Il y avait une odeur de pourriture charriée par le vent et toute la journée, ils furent assaillis par ces répugnants relents de viande nécrosée et décomposée.

La source de ce parfum immonde fut localisée dans le début de la soirée.

Le seul chemin était encadré par deux falaises. L'une donnait sur un ravin abrupt et l'autre était dominée par un surplomb rocheux. Au sol, sur la route, un cadavre gisait dans une flaque de sang noir.

Gandalf s'approcha, observant l'orque qui semblait avoir été tué instantanément. Son visage déformé était tordu dans une expression de surprise, comme si la mort l'avait saisi sans qu'il ne voit son ennemi.

Le mage fit signe au groupe de reculer. L'endroit était parfait pour une embuscade et il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Le guide repéra alors un petit sentier menant vers le plateau et il fit un signe silencieux à Aragorn, pour qu'il le suive sans émettre de sons suspects.

Rapidement, toute la Communauté se retrouva sur les hauteurs et comprit d'où venaient les émanations putrides. Une centaine d'orques était couchée dans les herbes et entre les rochers, tous en position d'embuscade. Ils s'apprêtaient à sauter sur le convoi qui passerait sous leur position et ils l'auraient fait, s'ils n'étaient pas tous morts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Frodon, relevant un pan de son manteau pour se prémunir de l'odeur atroce vomie par le charnier.

Aragorn pista toutes les empreintes qu'il pouvait voir, mais à par les pas lourds des orques qui s'étaient établis en position, il ne vit rien. Les corps avaient été bien amochés, certains avaient de larges plaies exposant leurs entrailles, tandis que d'autres avaient perdu la tête. Des morceaux d'os et de fluides de diverses natures s'épanchaient sur la terre ocre, signe que quelque chose avait fait exploser des morceaux entiers des corps.

\- Ce ne sont pas les éclaireurs qui les ont abattus, c'est certain, indiqua Legolas. Ils nous auraient prévenus de leur combat et il ne se seraient de toute façon pas risqués à affronter si forte partie.

Les corps les plus éloignés de la falaise étaient les moins endommagés et Aragorn nota d'étranges plaies ayant conduit à la mort.

\- Ils n'ont pas été tués par des épées et ces marques sont trop profondes pour correspondre à des flèches, observa t-il en arranchant les loques et les armures couvrant les cadavres. Leurs armes n'ont même pas été tirées. Ils n'ont offert aucune résistance, en conclut-il, ils ont été tués avant même de pouvoir réagir.

Kyôko s'avança vers un des corps, dont les yeux révulsés fixaient le ciel nuageux. Les traits difformes de la créature la rendaient encore plus laide qu'elle ne l'était de son vivant, mais on voyait parfaitement un trou rond dans le crâne.

Curieuse, la rousse enfonça un doigt dans l'orifice et toucha quelque chose de dur, dont la texture était différente de celle de l'os. Après quelques grimaces de dégoût, elle retira un petit objet métallique, en plus d'un peu de matière grise.

\- Dire que je trouvais qu'ils puaient avant, frémit-elle, au bord de la nausée, avant de retourner vers les autres pour le exposer sa trouvaille.

Elle montra le projectile tâché de sang noir, souillant ses mitaines de cuir. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu cette sorte d'objet. Il s'agissait d'un petit cône, qui avait été écrasé lors du choc, mais cela ne ressemblait à aucune arme connue.

Leur ignorance et leur étonnement n'était pas partagé par les deux étrangères. La stupeur n'était pas de mise, mais l'inquiétude les étreignit.

Sayaka et Kyôko avaient compris.

Elle était ici.

\- C'est une balle, expliqua alors la justicière d'un ton docte, un cône de métal contenant une réserve de poudre explosive. Lorsque la poudre est enflammée, cela propulse la balle à grande vitesse, perçant tout sur son chemi. Au vu des dégâts, je pense que certains des orques ont même été tués par des balles perce-blindage.

\- Le vrai problème, ajouta Kyôko, c'est que si cette technologie n'est pas de ce monde, cela signifie que l'utilisateur vient du nôtre. Je ne connais qu'une personne utilisant ce genre d'arme, qu'une seule Puella Magi capable de faire un tel carnage. Il s'agit d'Akemi Homura.

Les deux filles s'observèrent et déglutirent. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Mademoiselle mêle-tout était dans la place et visiblement, elle avait commencé mettre en œuvre ses petites stratégies. Elle avait même commencé à agir.

\- Qui est cette personne ? demanda Aragorn.

\- Pas ici, répliqua Sayaka en observant suspicieusement les environs, espérant saisir une ombre, voire une mèche de cheveux noirs. J'aimerais qu'on évite de rester sous le vent et près de ces cadavres.

Les autres acceptèrent de différer cette discussion. Ils redescendirent de la crète et poursuivirent leur chemin, continuant leur marche jusqu'à pouvoir trouver un lieu où l'air était plus sain.

Tout le monde se hâta de déposer les sacs et d'installer un camp de fortune. La vitesse avec laquelle ils agissaient trahissait leur envie d'en savoir davantage sur l'individu dont les deux jeunes filles avaient fait mention.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes confortablement installés, souffla le mage en allumant sa pipe et en s'enveloppant dans sa couverture, pouvez-vous nous parler davantage de cette ... Akemi, c'est cela ?

\- Très bien, répondit Sayaka, légèrement mal à l'aise. Akemi, dont le prénom est Homura, est une Puella Magi, comme nous deux. Seulement, c'est une énigme entourée de mystères, présenta t-elle poétiquement. C'est une nouvelle étudiante, arrivée au collège de Mitakihara il y a seulement trois semaines. Trois semaines avant notre arrivée en Terre du Milieu, j'entends. Ses motivations sont inconnues, mais il s'agit d'une personne extrêmement dangereuse.

\- Ca, je pense que nous l'avions compris, coupa Boromir, cinglant. Tuer une centaine d'orques, tout en étant seul, est un véritable exploit.

Sayaka lui adressa un regard noir, de même que Legolas. Le Gondorien avait l'habitude désagréable de couper la parole des gens.

\- Homura est une combattante redoutable, à cause des armes de guerre qu'elle à dérobées, continua l'épéiste aux cheveux bleus. Elle dispose d'un arsenal suffisamment important pour équiper une armée entière et possède assez de puissance de feu pour s'emparer d'une nation, si elle le voulait vraiment. Outre ses pistolets, elle dispose d'armes lourdes, de fusils mitrailleurs, mais elle emploie également des armes explosives, des lance-missiles des roquettes, ainsi que des bombes.

Voyant que cette liste ne suscitait que regards confus et incrédules, Sayaka se contenta de leur dire qu'il s'agissait d'armes à la puissance explosive, pouvant faire bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà-vu.

\- Homura arrive à stocker tout cela dans une sorte d'espace spécial, auquel elle accède instantanément grâce à son bouclier magique.

\- Parlons-en de son bouclier, gromella Kyôko. Lorsqu'elle l'utilise, elle arrive même à disparaître et à se téléporter. Il lui suffit de le toucher et elle se retrouve de l'autre côté de la ville. Je me demande même si son pouvoir et son vœu ne seraient pas liés à la manipulation de l'espace.

La bleue réfléchit intensément, avant d'acquiescer.

\- C'est bien possible, suggéra t-elle du bout des lèvres. Homura peut franchir de grandes distances en quelques secondes et même s'introduire dans les endroits les plus sécurisés du monde. Ses capacités se révèlent toujours plus surprenantes, à chaque fois que l'on écarte un pan du mystère.

Ecarter un peu du mystère, c'était bien vite dit, songèrent les deux magiciennes. A chaque fois qu'une pièce du puzzle était réunie, un autre voile secret s'abattait sur le reste. Comprendre Homura était comme nager dans un brouillard avec une torche. On voyait le sentier sous ses pas, mais sans avoir une vision de l'ensemble.

\- Homura dispose d'une arme encore plus redoutable, siffla Sayaka en faisant naître un frisson d'angoisse chez les autres, il s'agit de ses connaissances. Elle savait tout sur Kyubey et le mystère des soul gems, mais nous n'avons pas voulu l'écouter, préférant nous voiler la face. Elle semble avoir des dons de prescience et arrive toujours à nous doubler, anticipant nos réactions et même nos décisions. Depuis le début, elle sait ce que nous ferons, parvenant à lire en nous. Elle a une longueur d'avance sur nous toutes et je dois admettre que je tiens pas à l'affronter. Même Kyubey ignore tout d'elle, alors qu'il se souvient de chaque détail à propos de toutes les Puella Magi. Elle a réussi à le doubler, même lui. Elle a été jusque-là, conclut-elle avec un regard empli de crainte respectueuse.

\- C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit notre alliée, soupira Gimli.

Sayaka l'observa, comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

\- Elle n'est pas notre alliée, nuança t-elle, mais elle n'est pas non-plus notre ennemie. Elle n'agit que pour elle-même, avec ses propres plans et ses propres combats.

\- Est-ce qu'elle veut l'Anneau ? frémit Frodon, serrant le bijou dans sa main.

\- Je ne pense pas, le rassura Kyôko. Elle est évidemment au courant de son existence et de ses pouvoirs, mais si elle l'avait vraiment désiré, elle s'en serait emparé le jour du conseil, lorsque l'Unique était posé sur ce piédestal, à distance de tout le monde. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait le prendre sans difficulté. Elle pourrait même te le prendre maintenant !

Gandalf réprima un frisson d'horreur. Une telle ennemie n'était pas à sous-estimer. Sauron avait été réduit à une ombre de son ancien pouvoir, agissant au travers de ses orques et de ses pantins. Homura pouvait se déplacer d'elle-même, pouvant les prendre par surprise, si elle le désirait.

\- Pourquoi ne nous aide t-elle pas ? demanda Frodon. Si on est dans le même camp, autant s'entre-aider.

\- Homura ne voit pas le monde en noir et en blanc, répliqua Sayaka. Elle voit le monde en nuances de gris, plongé dans un combat permanent. Elle considère que chacun doit mener ses propres batailles. De plus, elle a déjà ses propres combats à mener. Tu as ton fardeau, comme elle a le sien. C'est tout. Ni plus, ni moins.

Sayaka les observa, sentant bien qu'ils étaient prêts à l'interroger sur cette dernière affirmation, alors elle prit les devants.

\- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, ajouta t-elle, je ne sais rien des secrets qu'elle doit assumer seule. Même si j'étais au courant, je ne vous en révèlerais pas la moindre miette. Les secrets d'une Puella Magi n'appartiennent qu'à elle, seule l'une d'entre nous peut se permettre de juger les désirs d'une autre, parce qu'il faut avoir accepté le prix à payer. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est continuer et attendre. Si Akemi se montre, vous pourrez l'interroger en personne. Sinon, nous n'avons qu'à suivre notre destin.

\- Pour nous jeter dans les manipulations de votre ... collègue ? rétorqua Legolas en étant suspicieux.

Les deux filles soupirèrent de concert, ne sachant pas que dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda la justicière en baissant les yeux. On doit continuer et si Homura nous trace une route, autant l'utiliser à notre profit. Je déteste être à la merci de cette manipulatrice, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne sommes que des marionnettes dans ce jeu.

Kyôko la secoua, furieuse. Elle était prête à la gifler.

\- Arrête de déprimer ! hurla t-elle. Nous avons toujours le choix ! La route que nous emprunterons n'est définie que par nos choix ! C'est notre libre arbitre qui définit notre destin et certainement pas les manipulations de Homura ! Malgré toutes ses connaissances et ses manipulations, il est des choses sur lesquelles elle n'aura jamais de prise !

La rousse se retourna vers les autres et les fixa de son regard ardent.

\- Alors, les apostropha t-elle, qu'allez-vous faire ? Allez-vous continuer votre périple, malgré le danger, ou bien céderez-vous au fatalisme?

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, laissant les autres digérer ses paroles, avant de reprendre.

\- Le choix est vôtre. Cependant, sachez que si vous choisissez de rentrer à Fondcombe, ce serait du gâchis. Vous perdriez un temps précieux et des opportunités uniques. De plus, je n'ai pas grande estime de ceux cédant à la première difficulté.

\- Si vous faites demi-tour, ajouta Sayaka, je ne vous accompagnerais pas. Je veux retrouver Madoka et si je dois explorer ce monde seule, je le ferais. SI vous abandonnez et retournez vers Fondcombe, alors nos routes se sépareront ici.

Après quelques secondes de silence, tout le monde tint conciliabule, afin de déterminer le choix à suivre. Après une rapide délibération, les membres de la Communauté convinrent unanimement d'un choix. Malgré le danger et les incertitudes, leur route était pavée de périls depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de se lancer dans une quête aussi ardue. Akemi Homura n'était rien de plus qu'une autre inconnue sur leur chemin.

Autant continuer.


	12. Le col de Caradhras

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec notamment l'évolution du lien entre Sayaka et Kyôko. Ces deux-là ont une relation ambiguë, alors toutes les interprétations peuvent être faites. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos suggestions.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Le col de Caradhras**

La Communauté de l'Anneau poursuivit sa route vers le sud, comme le préconisait Gandalf. Le chemin sinueux était toujours aussi monotone, bien que la végétation devienne de plus en plus verte et qu'elle était bien plus répandue, à mesure que les voyageurs s'éloignaient des landes boréales.

Les chemins circulaient sur des terres plus fertiles de Hollin, dont la teinte noire indiquait qu'elle était idéale pour de nombreuses plantes, au point que l'on se demandait pourquoi la région n'avait pas été colonisée par des communautés agraires. L'une des raisons pouvant être avancée était que le pays était très chaotique, couvert de hauts rochers servant de supports à des mousses jaunes.

En cet après-midi de janvier, Pippin observa les montagnes à l'horizon, dont la forme lui semblait suspecte.

\- Gandalf, appela t-il en observant les pics noyés dans la brume, j'ai l'impression que nous avons bifurqué. Les montagnes étaient sur notre gauche et voilà qu'elles nous font face.

\- Nous n'avons pas tourné, répliqua le guide en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Les Monts Brumeux s'allongent vers l'ouest en cette région. Il y avait de nombreuses cartes en la demeure d'Elrond, peut-être auriez-vous du les consulter.

\- Pas besoin de cartes pour savoir où nous sommes, ajouta Gimli avec une voix emplie d'émotion. Maints poèmes chantent les noms de ces trois pics. Caradhras le cruel domine les autres et sous ses racines, se situe la grande cité de mon peuple, la profonde Khazad-dûm. Gandalf, appela t-il en se tournant vers leur guide, mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement et le chemin serait raccourci.

Le vieux magicien ne répondit rien, mais l'ombre dans son regard indiqua qu'il ne choisirait pas cette voie, à moins qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix. Il lui fit part de ses doutes et préféra ne plus mentionner ce chemin.

Tandis que le meneur du groupe fumait sa pipe, les autres montèrent le camp. Sam avait commencé à faire cuire un petit ragoût, tandis que les deux bretteurs humains entraînaient les autres Hobbits à parer et à esquiver les coups.

Sayaka et Kyôko observaient la scène avec amusement, tandis que la rousse grignotait un pocky de sa réserve.

\- Tu penses que nous pourrons retrouver Madoka ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

\- Que te dit ton cœur ? répliqua la rousse en souriant, incitant Sayaka à faire une introspection.

\- Que je reverrais mon amie, rétorqua Sayaka en regagnant un peu d'espoir.

Kyôko sourit, avant de regarder la justicière, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

Elles s'isolèrent derrière un rocher et le visage souriant de la rousse se fit plus sombre.

\- J'ai peur, avoua t-elle, dévoilant une faiblesse inattendue. Je me demande ce qu'on fait ici, dans ce monde et loin de chez nous. Et si on ne pouvait jamais retrouver Mitakihara ? Et si on était condamnées à rester seules ?

\- On ne sera jamais seules, répliqua Sayaka. Tu as été une source de réconfort et je suis heureuse que tu sois ici. Ca peut paraître lâche, mais je suis ravie d'avoir une amie à mes côtés. Ma plus grande crainte, c'est d'être seule et abandonnée. Avec toi, je me sens plus courageuse et je sais qu'au moins, nous affronterons les difficultés ensemble.

\- Tu n'es pas une lâche, coupa Kyôko, pas plus que tu n'es égoïste. Nos craintes sont naturelles et font de nous des êtres humains. Tu vaudras toujours mille fois plus que Kyubey, même si on devait se retrouver dans le pétrin par ta faute. Au moins, on sera ensemble.

A ce moment, Sayaka sourit. Les mots de son amie vibraient dans son cœur, au point que ses yeux brillèrent.

La justicière s'approcha et eut presque envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kyôko.

Sayaka resta quelques secondes ainsi, transie d'émotions papillonnant en elle, avant de se retirer.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle, choquée par l'idée d'accomplir ce geste incongru et inconvenant.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Kyôko, se départissant de son expression arrogante et provocatrice, uniquement saisie par la curiosité.

La téméraire chasseuse de sorcière tourna la tête, dissimulant ses joues d'une nuance vermillon, tandis que la rousse restait stupéfaite, ne comprenant pas le dilemme ayant traversé son amie.

\- Tu sais, commença Kyôko, tu es ma meilleure amie. Je me sens plutôt flattée et heureuse d'être ainsi considérée par toi. Tu es une personne merveilleuse, Sayaka-chan.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement, serrant sa cape en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est gentil, chuchota la jeune collégienne, sans trouver les bons mots. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens en paix. Ca n'a pas été facile au début, mais nous avons fini par nous comprendre. Tu m'as soutenue et tu t'es souciée de moi. Tu as été une étincelle d'espoir. Alors, même si je sais que notre destin est tracé, je sais que je ne regretterais jamais aucun de nos moments passés ensemble.

Kyôko saisit délicatement la main de Sayaka, caressant les doigts fins de la bleue avec les extrémités des ses mains calleuses, couvertes par ses mitaines de cuir noir.

\- Sayaka, appela t-elle avec une douceur presque ensorcelante, je dois te dire que ...

La rousse se mordit les lèvres, n'ayant jamais été très douée avec les mots. Alors que la bleue attendait, légèrement impatiente, la rousse se fit violence pour avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Cela fait un moment que je voulais te le dire, commença t-elle avec davantage d'assurance. Notre temps est très court et je ne vais pas gaspiller ce qu'il nous reste. Sayaka-chan, je suis en paix à tes côtés. Je ...

Les deux étaient rouges et se regardaient avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Les corps étaient agités de tremblements légers, mais qui parvenaient à faire hérisser les poils clairs sur leurs bras, alors que leurs gemmes semblaient être en phase.

A cet instant, Boromir gâcha l'ambiance en débarquant, hurlant aux deux filles de se cacher.

Les deux Puella Magae réagirent au quart de tour. Avant même que le Gondorien ne répète cet ordre, elles se dissimulèrent derrière de petits éboulis, s'abritant sous le couvert offert par les branches de buissons épineux.

Les deux filles restèrent immobiles, envahies par l'appréhension. Elles restèrent silencieuses, attendant l'arrivée imminente d'une menace inconnue. Quelques instants plus tard, une nuée de corbeaux couvrit les cieux, tournoyant dans les cieux avant de revenir d'où ils venaient.

Lorsque l'escadron croassant s'éloigna, les voyageurs restèrent terrés à l'abri durant de longues secondes, durant lesquelles ils s'attendirent à un nouveau survol de la part de ces créatures ailées.

Lorsque Gandalf fut certain que les oiseaux repartaient vers le sud, il sortit de son abri, l'air sombre et dépité.

\- Le passage vers le sud est surveillé, constata t-il en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Saroumane sera averti de nos moindres faits et gestes si nous poursuivons sur cette voie. Il nous faut passer par le col de Caradhras, annonça t-il en désignant le haut pic noyé dans une brume menaçante.

Pippin jura, alors que l'ascension sembla interminable, surtout lorsque l'on était encore sur les contreforts des montagnes.

\- N'y a t-il vraiment aucun autre chemin disponible ? demanda Kyôko, ennuyée à l'idée de se lancer à l'assaut de ce sommet.

Leur guide lui adressa un regard noir, la dissuadant d'insister, bien que Gimli soupira bruyamment.

Ainsi, la communauté commença la lente ascension de la montagne. Les pins laissèrent place à la froideur des cîmes, alors que les sentiers disparaissaient sous l'épais manteau neigeux.

Gandalf avait parcouru la Terre du Milieu durant des siècles, à pied et à cheval, connaissant tous les chemins, même les plus inattendus. Cela se voyait, puisqu'il ne montra aucune hésitation, ne demandant même pas conseil à Aragorn.

Vue de près, la neige était éblouissante. Les rayons du soleil étaient réverbérés par le couvert immaculé, aveuglant les voyageurs. Les progrès étaient cependant assez rapides, puisque la neige était composée d'une couche molle, posée sur des plaques durcies.

Cependant, cette facilité n'était qu'un paravent, dissimulant les pièges de la montagne. Une plaque de glace, plus traîtresse que les autres, se déroba soudainement sous les pieds du porteur de l'Anneau.

Frodon glissa dans la neige, faisant plusieurs roulades, avant d'être rattrapé par la poigne d'Aragorn.

Sa première réaction ne fut pas de s'accrocher à la main de son sauveur, ni même de le remercier, mais de porter la main à son cou.

L'Anneau n'était plus présent. Le bijou enchaîné avait abandonné son porteur, cherchant un candidat plus malléable.

L'artefact de l'Ennemi attendit dans la neige, patientant jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne le ramasse. Boromir était le plus proche, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'Unique. Le Gondorien se pencha pour récupérer l'Anneau. Il observa l'or avec une expression hantée, le caressant avec un geste presque amoureux.

\- Boromir, l'interpella sèchement Aragorn en mettant la main sur la garde de son épée, rendez l'Anneau à Frodon.

Les paroles du rôdeur ne semblèrent avoir aucun effet, alors que le Gondorien restait obnubilé par les murmures de l'outil de l'Ennemi.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté, observant la scène. Kyôko agit la première, arrachant la chaîne qui glissa entre les gants de Boromir, rendus humides par la neige fondue.

Elle observa le bijou avec un regard circonspect, avant de pousser un grognement méprisant.

\- Prends-moi pour une conne, siffla t-elle avec dédain, avant de rapporter le bijou à Frodon.

Le Hobbit s'en saisit précipitemment et le dissimula tout aussi rapidement, alors que la rousse tournait les talons.

\- Merci, murmura t-il, encore stupéfait de la résistance dont elle avait fait preuve.

Boromir observa la rousse avec un regard lourd, que la Puella Magi se contenta d'ignorer superbement.

Sayaka nota l'échange silencieux, mais ne dit rien. Cependant, sa paranoïa maladive venait de prendre un sérieux coup, tandis qu'elle se jurait de surveiller encore davantage l'humain qui se remettait en marche, portant son bouclier.

Les deux amies poursuivirent leur trajet, continuant à arpenter la crète enneigée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le sommet.

Gandalf repéra le chemin à suivre, qui s'annonçait très périlleux. La pente plongeait vers un ravin vertigineux, alors que le seul chemin visible consistait en un étroit sentier qui longeait des falaises, avant de descendre de l'autre côté de la chaîne de montagnes.

\- Gandalf, appela Boromir en soufflant comme un boeuf, il faut faire un feu. Dès que nous descendrons cette pente, nous serons assaillis par un vent glacial. Si nous ne trouvons pas un abri, nous allons geler sur place.

Le Gondorien, ayant vécu une partie de sa vie sur le piémont des Montagnes Blanches, n'avait pas menti. Dès que la Communauté eut fait quelques mètres en direction de l'est, descendant la pente enneigée, le vent redoubla de vigueur et hurla comme mille loups en chasse.

La traversée était déjà pénible, surtout pour les Hobbits qui progressaient pieds nus. Elle vira au supplice, tandis que tous s'emmitoufflaient dans leurs capes et frictionnaient leurs extrémités engourdies.

La Communauté poursuivit malgré tout son voyage, tandis que le blizzard redoublait de violence. Leur progression était rendue très difficile, alors que le vent semblait tout faire pour les pousser dans le ravin.

\- Arrêtez de vous obstiner, Gandalf, implora le rôdeur. Il faut s'arrêter et faire un feu !

A contrecœur, le mage accepta. Le teint bleuté des lèvres des jeunes Hobbits était un indicateur de leur état, de même que leur attitude amorphe. Ils n'avançaient plus que par automatisme, poussés par ceux qui étaient derrière eux.

La Communauté de l'Anneau atteignit un petit renfoncement dans la falaise, semblable à une entrée de grotte. Tous se précipitèrent dans cet abri, déposant leurs sacs avec soulagement. L'air était toujours froid, mais au moins, ils étaient à l'abri du vent.

\- Un abri, gromella Sam, frigorifié. Si ça, c'est un abri, alors il faut croire que trois murs sans toit font une maison.

Le mage regroupa quelques fagots, avant de pointer son bâton sur le tas et de prononcer quelques formules. Sur ces mots, le bois s'embrasa, projetant une lueur dorée sur les visages fatigués, ainsi qu'une douce chaleur.

Tout le monde s'approcha du feu, soupirant de soulagement en se frictionnant les doigts rongés d'engelures.

Gandalf gromella, songeant que si quelqu'un avait vu ça, il avait signalé son emplacement aussi efficacement que s'il avait hurlé.

Ce qui était fait était fait, songea t-il, sachant pertinemment que cette décision appartenait au passé. Le mage aux cheveux gris se rapprocha lui aussi du feu, profitant de la chaleur, alors qu'il chassait la neige accumulée sur ses épaules d'un revers de main.

\- Nous ne continuerons pas pour aujourd'hui, annonça t-il, à la grande joie de toute la communauté au complet. La nuit, la montagne est encore plus dangereuse et nous reprendrons notre marche demain, à l'aube.

Le ciel était gris et sombre, en raison de la tempête de neige qui balayait les sommets, mais Legolas parvenait malgré tout à sentir les rayons de l'astre diurne caresser la terre et sa peau. Le soleil était invisible, derrière les nuages et la crète, mais il savait que l'orbe de vie était déjà bas à l'horizon. D'ici peu, le soleil se coucherait et la température baisserait encore davantage.

Les voyageurs se blottirent dans leurs sacs de couchage, restant près du feu en laissant la fatigue avoir raison d'eux.


	13. Saroumane le Multicolore

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de l'histoire, avec l'apparition de nos antagonistes favoris.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous pourrez comprendre les nombreux indices cachés, car il a été difficile à écrire.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Saroumane le Multicolore**

Au sud des Monts Brumeux, à quelques lieus à l'ouest des avancées boisées de l'ancestrale forêt de Fangorn, un étrange colonne de fumée sombre s'élevait près des racines de la montagne.

L'immense plaine, étendant ses vastes étendues herbeuses, était surplombée par une étrange place forte. Un haut mur circulaire délimitait une vaste dépression, dominée par une imposante tour. Cette structure aux teintes d'obsidienne semblait avoir émergé de l'ossature de la terre, tant les bases des murs semblaient être bruts et dépourvus d'une finition ayant lissé la roche.

Cela-dit, cette tour n'était pas non-plus une simple masse de pierre, puisque des fenêtres avaient été percées et que des balcons se dressaient à plusieurs endroits. Les colonnes décorant les balcons, les pilastres encadrant les fenêtres et les sols étaient parfaitement lisses, signe qu'une main avait façonné l'oeuvre de la terre. Le sommet de la tour était composé d'une immense plate-forme dédié à l'observation des astres de la nuit, alors que quatre fines pointes se dressaient fièrement vers les cieux, marquant les quatre points cardinaux.

Cette aiguille de pierre était entourée d'une vaste plaine. Autrevois verte et fertile, couverte d'arbres et de fleurs, il n'en était plus ainsi. Elle était désormais désolée et stérile, forée de puits et encombrée de constructions. Des jets de vapeur et des bruits de machines résonnaient incessamment, de sorte que ce lieu ressemblait à un cimetière agité.

La vaste plaine fourmillait d'activité, tandis qu'en sous-sol, d'immenses roues et des échafaudages s'entrecroisaient dans ce réseau de galeries. Des arsenaux, des fonderies et des ateliers de siège vomissaient des flots d'armes et d'équipements, tandis que les puits à orques et les cages à ouargues formaient les futurs soldats de l'armée marquée de la main blanche.

D'innombrables orques travaillaient là-bas, ainsi que des esclaves et des agents des forces armées. La citadelle qu'était devenue l'Isengard ressemblait à une base dont les troupes s'apprêtaient à être lancées contre les villages environnants, afin d'étendre la domination du magicien blanc.

Le moins que la voyageuse observant la scène pouvait dire, c'est que Saroumane le blanc n'avait pas traîné. Il était rapide et efficace et c'était quelque chose de très agréable chez un allié.

Tandis que l'armée du magicien blanc prenait forme, le maître de la forteresse restait à l'intérieur, près de ses livres. Ses bibliothèques étaient chargées, bien que l'érudit n'avait pas rangé certains volumes, formant une pile tanguant dangereusement au-dessus d'un verre de vin.

Une volée de corbeaux croassa bruyamment près de ses fenêtres, tourbillonnant autour du balcon. Le sorcier tendit l'oreille, écoutant les piaillements de ses espions volants, qui l'informèrent de tout ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage ridé du vieux sorcier, qui se pressa sur le balcon, observant les monts dont les silhouettes enneigées se découpaient à l'horizon.

\- J'espère que les nouvelles de vos familiers sont bonnes, ajouta alors une voix froide derrière lui.

Le mage ne se retourna même pas, sachant parfaitement qui était venu l'importuner. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas une telle familiarité et décida de le prouver. Il siffla à ses bêtes, leur donnant de nouveaux ordres, tout en saisissant son bâton poli dont la tête était ornée d'un gros cristal blanc.

\- Quelles nécessités vous ramènent donc ici ? demanda t-il sèchement, se retournant finalement en agitant ses robes teintes de nuances multiples.

L'homme était décidément un être impressionnant, songea la voyageuse. Son visage sévère et son front bien dessiné donnaient une impression d'intelligence, que ses paroles élégantes confirmaient bien vite. Son apparence physique était frêle, mais était démentie par l'impressionnante puissance magique qu'il pouvait déployer. Les brûlures qu'elle avait subies n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais la douleur avait été très persistante.

\- Je vois que vous avez teint vos robes, ajouta la froide créature lui faisant face, comme pour initier une conversation.

\- Le blanc n'est qu'un assemblage de toutes les couleurs, déclara t-il d'un ton docte. Je suis en même temps le blanc et le multicolore. Chaque être aspire à s'élever davantage, à être plus que ce que le destin l'a assigné à être. Comprendre le monde est le premier pas vers cette ascension.

\- Certes, concéda prudemment l'autre, mais une fois brisée, le blanc n'est plus blanc. Détruire une chose pour la comprendre est souvent une nécessité, mais représente une perte parfois irremplaçable.

Le magicien marcha calmement sur le sol sombre, laissant son manteau à l'indéfinnissable nuance glisser sur la pierre lisse, avant de s'installer près d'une table.

L'autre personne était déjà présente. Elle venait de prendre place devant le magicien, tenant une soucoupe avec élégance, avant de siroter le contenu d'une tasse dont l'infusion laissait répandre un parfum de nature surprenant au milieu de cette atmosphère de roche et de métal.

\- Cependant, reprit-il en gardant sa prise sur son long bâton de métal, cette intéressante discussion ne répond toujours pas à ma précédente question.

Saroumane posa ses yeux sombres sur la demoiselle qui lui faisait face. Elle resta très calme, remettant un sucre dans sa tasse à l'aide d'une pince d'argent.

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de quinze ans, mais son regard trahissait tout autre chose. Son visage rond était d'une fixité désespérante, comme un masque de marbre figé. Lorsqu'elle parlait, c'était avec le même ton plat et morne, comme si absolument rien en ce monde n'avait réellement d'importance.

Ses yeux étaient d'une belle nuance violette sombre, mais ils semblaient morts et vides, comme si elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Le vieux mage avait souvent croisé des êtres brisés, dont les regards larmoyants indiquaient qu'ils feraient presque tout si l'on résolvait leurs problèmes. Ces gens-là étaient si faciles à manipuler, mais cette brune ne semblait pas appartenir à cette catégorie.

\- Je viens aux nouvelles, déclara t-elle calmement. J'ai découvert l'emplacement de l'une de mes conccurentes, mais elle se terre dans la forêt de la Lorien et reste donc hors d'atteinte pour le moment. Je n'ose pas affronter la puissance de la dame blanche, du moins pour le moment.

\- Je pense que vous serez satisfaite de savoir que mes corbeaux ont trouvé les deux autres, déclara le mage avec une expression ravie, puisqu'il disposait désormais de l'ascendant sur sa complice.

A cet instant, le regard de la jeune fille devint soudainement brillant. Son intérêt avait été réveillé, mais ses paupières n'avaient pas bougé. Seul la teinte de ses iris était devenue plus claire, alors son expression apathique n'avait pas évolué.

\- Sont-elles à portée ? demanda t-elle avec calme, reprenant une gorgée de son thé rouge. Peuvent-elles être tuées ?

Le magicien resta silencieux un instant, ne suscitant aucune réaction de la part de son encombrante invitée.

\- Cela dépend, déclara Saroumane avec une voix enchanteresse. Nous avons nombre d'ennemis, mais avant que je poursuive notre collaboration, j'aimerais que vous m'informiez en détail de ce que vous êtes. Je sais qui vous êtes, Homura Akemi, mais pas ce que vous êtes, ni ce à quoi vous aspirez.

\- Vous avez enfin posé la bonne question, déclara t-elle en se levant, tourbillonnant dans sa robe funèbre.

La jeune fille en noir marcha calmement, faisant claquer ses talons sur la pierre sombre, avant de s'approcher d'un piédestal orné d'une sphère de la taille d'un pamplemousse.

L'orbe était d'un bleu horizon, mais semblait exsuder une puissante aura malveillante, tandis que des nuages brumeux tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur, laissant voir des relents écarlates.

\- Je suis une nuisance, déclara t-elle avec calme, tout en caressant négligemment le palantir. Je suis celle qui aspire au ténèbres, qui galvaude les idéaux, qui broie les espoirs et qui pile les rêves en fragments. Je suis le grain de sable qui s'insinue dans les engrenages, celle qui détruira ceux qui se tiennent sur sa voie. Je suis l'éternité, l'obscurité qui s'insinue partout, attendant lentement son heure, observant les autres vivre et périr. Si le monde s'oppose à moi, je détruirais ce monde. Si les dieux se mettent en travers de mon chemin, même les cieux brûleront et se teinteront de pourpre cramoisie.

Homura s'éloigna du palantir, mais Saroumane sembla surpris. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu l'air inquiète de toucher cette pierre braquée vers l'oeil de Sauron et n'avait même pas été contactée par son noir seigneur. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas peur des ténèbres, comme si elle s'y était noyée depuis longtemps.

Homura se rapprocha du mage blanc, lui redemandant s'il était certain d'avoir localisé Kyôko et Sayaka.

Saroumane lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers une porte marquée d'une main blanche. Le battant s'écarta sur son passage, le menant sur une terrasse, tandis qu'un étroit escalier de plusieurs milliers de marches menait jusqu'au sommet.

Alors que les deux montaient les escaliers dotés d'une rambarde sombre, Saroumane lui fit part du rapport de ses oiseaux. Les corbeaux avaient localisé la Communauté, qui se dirigeait vers le col de Caradhras, ainsi que deux jeunes filles aux cheveux teints de nuances curieuses. Rouge et bleu n'étaient pas des couleurs très courantes et n'étaient pas très discrètes. Ses oiseaux avaient été catégoriques, l'informant de la présence des deux jeunes magiciennes.

\- Cela ne me dit toujours pas comment vous comptez les tuer, demanda Homura. Je veux impérativement que Kyôko Sakura périsse, ainsi que cette idiote de Sayaka. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être l'unique Puella Magi. Moi seule peut devenir la Dernière Sorcière. Même Walpugis ne m'arrivera pas à la cheville.

Le magicien s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait, ayant réussi à tirer un peu d'ennui à cette demoiselle apathique.

\- Regardez donc, lui ordonna t-il, tout en ajoutant pompeusement l'injonction de se taire et d'admirer son pouvoir.

Le magicien commença à psalmodier quelques formules magiques. Son chant s'élevait dans les cieux, alors que les nuages s'accumulaient sur les hauts sommets. C'était comme si les nuages et le ciel lui obéissaient, comme s'il avait prise sur les phénomènes irradiant ce monde.

Sur la montagne en question, la Communauté progressait difficilement, en raison des congères et du blizzard hurlant, qui s'abattait sur l'étroite corniche servant de passage.

Boromir utilisait son bouclier pour chasser une partie de la neige et s'abriter un peu du vent, dégageant un chemin pour les hobbits qui peinaient à avancer, engoncés dans les capes qui se teintaient de poudreuse glacée.

Legolas était le mieux loti, puisqu'il parvenait à marcher sur la neige. Ce phénomène surnaturel donnait des envies de meurtre à Gimli, qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir passer au-dessus de ce tas froid et humide qui se glissait partout, y compris dans son cou.

\- Gandalf, appela alors l'elfe parti en éclaireur, j'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre tout ce qu'elle dit.

Le vieux mage prit compte de l'avertissement, tendant l'oreille pour discerner des sons d'origine humaine, qui se perdaient au milieu du hurlement du vent glacé.

\- C'est Saroumane ! annonça t-il en criant de nombreux sortilèges pour lutter contre les maléfices proférés par le sorcier déchû.

Malgré ses efforts, les mots du mage d'Isengard étaient plus puissants que les bénédictions du pèlerin gris. Les nuages s'ammoncelèrent, annonciateurs de tempête. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un éclair frappa le sommet de la falaise, faisant s'effondrer une part de la corniche, entraînant des tonnes de neige et de roches.

A ce moment, Legolas eut le réflexe salvateur de tirer Gandalf vers l'arrière. Tout le monde se colla à la paroi, tandis que Aragorn, resté en arrière, profita du sentier tracé par la communauté, se mettant hors de portée de l'avalanche.

La vague glacée s'abattit impitoyablement sur eux, les enfouissant sous d'épaisses couches de neige.

Les plus grands s'échappèrent facilement, mais Aragorn se rua sur les congères, dégageant les hobbits enfouis sous la couche épaisse.

Legolas dégagea la neige à proximité, avant de heurter le casque de fer de Gimli.

L'elfe poursuivit ses efforts, tractant le nain hors du piège glacé. La barbe rousse de Gimli avait pris une teinte blanche, rappelant légèrement celle de son père, Gloïn.

Gimli aspira avidemment l'air vital, avant de voir qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il se contenta de maugréer un mot de remerciement, avant de tourner ostensiblement le dos à son sauveur, déneigeant les environs à l'aide du plat de sa hache.

Les Hobbits furent rapidement découverts et sauvés, mais ils n'étaient pas en forme. Ils grelottaient et leurs lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid.

\- Gandalf, ça suffit ! pesta Aragorn, décidé à contredire le mage pour la première fois depuis le début de ce périple. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi !

\- Passons par la trouée du Rohan ! s'exclama Boromir. Faisons un détour par Minas Tirith!

\- Si on ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, suggéra Gimli avec insistance, passons par-dessous ! Empruntons la voie de la Moria !

Une cacophonie de voix s'élevèrent au milieu du souffle glacial qui semblait redoubler d'intensité, déterminé à les chasser de ces lieux.

\- Ca suffit, gronda Gandalf avec une voix forte, dont l'autorité fit taire ces querelleurs. Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider.

A cet instant, dix paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le visage épuisé de Frodon. Ses yeux bleus semblaient vaciller, mais il savait que le choix de l'itinéraire venait de lui être confié. Il y aurait des déceptions, mais il était certain de ne pas vouloir continuer sur ce chemin.

\- Les mines, choisit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Nous passerons par les mines de la Moria.

Gandalf baissa les yeux, acceptant ce choix. Rapidement, il reprit la tête du groupe, accomplissant le chemin qu'ils avaient pris en sens inverse.

Un nouvel éclair brisa le ciel, tandis que des grondements résonnaient de plus belle. Des craquements se firent entendre et au même moment, une réplique de l'avalanche balaya de nouveau les sentiers. Une troisième secousse, encore plus violente retentit, au point que ce fut toute la route qui craqua et s'effondra dans la vallée, emportant avec elle une part de la falaise.

\- C'est bon, Caradhras ! gromella le mage en constatant que la route du col venait d'être définitivement fermée. Nous partons ! Nous te laissons en paix, maudite montagne !

Les sorts de Saroumane avaient eu raison de leur vaillance. Ils avaient été vaincus.


	14. La route de la Moria

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous avez tous profité des fêtes de Noël. Je poste la suite de la fiction avec la route conduisant vers les mines de la Moria. C'est un chapitre intermédiaire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : La route de la Moria**

Suite à l'avalanche ayant balayé l'une des pentes du pic de Caradhras, les onze voyageurs avaient décidé d'emprunter une autre voie. L'éboulement ayant suivi la déferlante de poudreuse avait même emporté le chemin, rendant leur renoncement inéluctable.

Malgré cette contrariété dans leurs plans, les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau redescendirent de la montagne, avec nettement plus d'entrain qu'à l'aller.

Certes, ils avaient été forcés de rebrousser chemin, mais le simple fait de quitter cette maudite montagne, emmitouflée d'un perpétuel manteau de glace agitée par le blizzard, était une bonne nouvelle.

Les Hobbits n'en pouvaient plus de la neige, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait une overdose Certes, le blanc manteau hivernal était beau. Cependant, ces flocons étaient supportables lorsqu'ils tombaient de l'autre côté de leurs fenêtres et qu'ils pouvaient observer le tournoiement des cristaux de glace en buvant un thé chaud. Lorsqu'il fallait pateauger dans un mètre de poudreuse, c'était sensiblement différent.

Ainsi, l'équipe de héros, à qui le sauvetage de la Terre du Milieu avait été dévolu, était désormais de retour dans les terres de l'Ouest. En à peine deux jours de marche, les onze voyageurs parcoururent la quinzaine de lieues les séparant des falaises de roche grisâtre qu'ils contemplaient actuellement.

Ces massifs, dont la teinte était familière à Gimli, se dressaient haut vers le ciel, comme s'ils étaient les contreforts des pics de la haute chaîne formant la cordillière fendant la Terre du Milieu en deux. Alors que la silhouette du sinistre pic de Caradhras se dressait fièrement au milieu des orageux nuages à la teinte anthracite, tous étaient concentrés sur la falaise en elle même. Une haute gouttière de pierre semblait dépasser du haut d'un des massifs karstiques, ressemblant à une bouche d'évacuation.

\- C'est le Sirannon, expliqua Gimli, la Rivière de la Porte. Elle était censée couler ici, s'écrasant en contrebas avant de poursuivre sa route, indiqua t-il en désignant le lit asséché d'une rivière à l'aide de sa hache à double tranchant.

\- Elle coulait jadis, ajouta Gandalf en se remémorant ses voyages. Elle coulait encore, lors de ma dernière visite, bien que cela remonte à des lustres. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu causer un tel assèchement, bien qu'un éboulement soit l'explication la plus plausible.

Il ne servait à rien d'émettre des hypothèses. De plus, bien que la géologie ou l'hydrologie soient des sciences intéressantes, le moment était mal choisi pour se lancer dans une étude détaillée de la topographie de ce bassin versant.

Plus d'un d'entre eux roula des yeux en observant l'étroit sentier menant au sommet de la falaise aux teintes ternes et peu variées. Encore une fois, ils devaient monter vers les hauteurs, afin d'atteindre les murs de la Moria. Les nombreuses marches éboulées et abîmées par le temps n'étaient pas très pratiques, mais restaient plus appréciables que l'étroit défilé qu'ils avaient du emprunter deux jours avant.

\- Je n'aime pas cet endroit, murmura Frodon en faisant part de ses craintes. Le vent ne cesse de hurler.

\- Ce n'est pas le vent, commenta Aragorn en écoutant les accords portés par le souffle crépusculaire. Ce sont des ouargues qui nous ont pris en chasse.

\- Là où l'ouargue hurle, l'orque rôde, rappela Legolas. Mieux vaut nous dépêcher d'atteindre les murs de la Moria.

Sur ces mots, Boromir poussa un sifflement de dédain.

\- L'ouargue que l'on entend est pire que l'orque que l'on craint, glissa t-il discrètement à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Il est préférable d'affronter une menace à la fois, que de leur laisser le temps de se réunir. Les chiens de Sauron sont prompts à aider leurs compères. De plus, ajouta t-il en désignant le soleil qui descendait sous la ligne d'horizon, les orques sortent majoritairement la nuit et le crépuscule va bientôt s'achever.

\- Raison de plus de nous dépêcher, conclut Kyôko. Plus vite nous serons dans ces mines, plus vite ces menaces ne resteront rien de plus que des menaces. Allons-donc, Gandalf ! apostropha t-elle en s'adressant au mage gris. Guidez-nous le plus vite possible !

Les voyageurs redoublèrent d'efforts, gravissant les marches qui les menèrent jusqu'au sommet de ce massif. L'espace était formé par une dépression à moitié circulaire, bordée par de nouvelles falaises. L'essentiel de la cuvette était occupée par un petit lac aux eaux noires, ne laissant de libre qu'une étroite plage de galets pour le contourner.

Gandalf voulut satisfaire sa curiosité et observa le vieux canal d'évacuation, dont le conduit était obstrué par de lourdes pierres.

\- Voilà ce qui explique la présence du lac et l'assèchement de la rivière, remarqua t-il en désignant l'éboulis avec l'extrémité de son bâton orné d'un petit cristal aux reflets jaunâtres.

Le magicien guida les autres en profitant d'un chemin surélevé, les menant de l'autre côté, en empruntant la rive formée de graviers. Les eaux mortes baignaient la grève et n'inspiraient aucunement la confiance. La surface du lac restait désespérément fixe, pas même agitée par un souffle de vent, alors que des branchages et des feuilles en décomposition flottaient mollement dedans.

La Communauté atteignit l'autre extrémité du plateau qu'elle avait péniblement atteint, se rettrouvant devant une abrupte cassure découpée dans le flanc de la montagne.

\- J'espère qu'il ne faudra pas escalader, persifla Sayaka en songeant aux cours d'éducation physique, dans lesquels ses résultats étaient particulièrement médiocres.

Elle grimaca. La jeune fille préférait oublier que ses notes oscillaient globalement entre le médiocre et l'acceptable, en raison de la paresse qui pouvait la saisir lorsqu'elle n'était pas très intéressée par ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Regardez, souffla Gimli, émerveillé. Ce sont les deux arbres de la porte !

La jeune guerrière observa la falaise et constata que deux hauts végétaux se tenaient devant eux, leurs racines s'enfonçant dans les gravillons et la poussière, tandis que leurs branches se collaient à la paroi granitique.

Lorsque l'on observait ces plantes de plus près, on pouvait voir que leurs feuilles étaient ornées de petites pointes, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur l'essence de ces deux arbres.

Entre ces deux houx, la paroi était étrangement lisse, différente du reste de la falaise parsemée de fissures et de rocs saillants.

L'espace s'illumina à leur approche et des formes se dessinèrent miraculeusement. Des entrelacs d'argent dessinaient les contours d'une porte, ornée de runes et d'une couronne surmontant une enclume.

\- Gimli a raison, approuva Gandalf en éclairant les lettres à l'aide de l'extrémité lumineuse de son bâton. Voyons, il est écrit : _Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de La Moria. Parlez ami et entrez. Moi Narvi je les ai faites. Celembrimbor d'Eregion a gravé ces signes._

Frodon observa les lettres elfiques, mais n'en reconnut aucune. Bien qu'il avait étudié la langue elfique, son érudition n'égalait pas celle de son oncle. Il n'avait pas appris tous les alphabets des Premiers Nés et ignorait certaines variantes de leurs dialectes.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'enquit-il avec un regard empli d'une soif d'apprendre sincère.

\- Il doit s'agir d'un mot de passe, hasarda le vieux magicien, qui n'avait jamais franchi les portes depuis l'extérieur. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à le trouver. Je connais nombre de formules en elfique, westron et en langue orque, mais j'ignore laquelle sera la bonne.

Gandalf ne resta pas longtemps inactif. Il décida d'expérimenter aléatoirement de nombreuses formules. Il prononça plusieurs incantations, plaçant l'extrémité de son bâton sur la rune étoilée au centre de la porte, mais les portes restèrent désespérément closes.

\- Rien ne se passe, constata niaisement Pippin, s'attirant alors un regard noir de la part du mage.

\- Alors cognez dessus avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque ! riposta t-il avec davantage de mordant que ce dont il faisait habituellement preuve. Si cela ne les ouvre pas, cela nous débarrassera certainement de vos ennuyeuses remarques !

Sur ces mots blessants, exprimés à cause de l'agacement saisissant le guide, ce dernier réessaya. Au milieu des mélodieuses phrases en qwenya, les strophes que Gimli prononçait en khuzdûl, la langue que les nains parlaient entre eux, semblaient désagréablement rauques.

Tandis que la plupart des membres de la Communauté commençaient à s'installer contre les abrupts murs gris, l'abattement gagna les deux seuls à tenter de trouver une solution sans se reposer sur leurs lauriers.

Les nains étaient célèbres pour leurs traits de caractère, mais la patience n'en faisait pas partie. Gimli jeta violemment sa hache contre le sol, gromellant quelques injures que les rares à comprendre préférèrent ne pas traduire. Même Kyôko rougit, malgré le langage parfois ordurier qu'elle employait avec aisance.

Gandalf abandonna également quelques minutes plus tard. Le sorcier s'assit sur une pierre et s'enveloppa dans son manteau, ruminant sombrement. L'agacement se lisait sur ses traits et même lui avait des limites.

L'Istari n'était ni parfait, ni invincible. Bien que sage, il avait ses limites. Le fait qu'il devait régulièrement purifier les âmes des deux Puella Magi n'aidait pas à rester fort et ferme, en particulier face au désespoir et à l'abattement.

Merry s'ennuyait fermement. Il n'avait pas l'érudition de son guide et ne faisait que suivre et attendre. Depuis plus d'un mois, il ne faisait que cela. Il suivait et se taisait, n'ayant ni les connaissances, ni la bravoure nécessaire pour prendre une initiative. Il se sentait inutile et commençait à s'ennuyer.

Son regard se posa sur de petites pierres plates qui jonchaient le sol, des galets dont la taille était idéale pour faire des ricochets, comme lorsqu'il passait le temps devant la rivière Brandevin. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse la concrétiser, le son d'une éclaboussure retentit.

Il regarda Pippin, songeant que son cousin avait eu la même idée. A cet instant, Pippin le regarda, surpris. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, avant de se poser sur les pierres. Décidément, elles étaient vraiment parfaites pour faire de magnifiques ricochets.

Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient lancer leurs galets soigneusement sélectionnés, les puissantes poignes d'Aragorn se refermèrent sur leurs bras.

\- Je ne sais pas lequel à commencé, intervint-il avec un ton calme, mais arrêtez avec ces pierres. Je n'aime pas ces eaux.

\- Je n'aime rien de que qui se trouve ici, surenchérit Legolas, mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette grisaille.

A ce moment, Frodon se leva. Ses pas brisèrent le silence lourd qui s'était installé et il contempla de nouveau la porte close.

Après quelques instants, durant lesquels il répéta la phrase traduite par Gandalf, il s'approcha du mage, ayant visiblement une idée en tête.

\- Gandalf, s'hasarda t-il en ayant une hypothèse à lui faire part, si jamais on s'était trompés ? Peut-être que le message voulait signifier quelque chose d'autre, comme : Dites ami et entrez ?

Un éclat scintilla alors dans le regard du vénérable mage, alors qu'il se relevait.

\- Mellon, prononça t-il, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent en grand sur un long couloir envahi par l'obscurité.

Alors que l'ensemble du groupe se relevait et se chargeait des sacs, le guide poussa un léger gloussement.

\- C'est tellement simple, concéda t-il. Une énigme que des amis pouvaient comprendre et partager. Mais c'était une autre époque, soupira t-il avec regret, tellement plus accueillante et dans laquelle la méfiance n'avait pas encore sapé les relations entre elfes et nains. C'étaient alors des temps plus joyeux.

A cet instant, la légendaire rivalité entre nais et elfes fut ressuscitée, par les paroles des deux représentants de ces races, à savoir Gimli et Legolas.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir que ce fut de la faute des elfes, déclara Legolas avec un ton inhabituellement hautain.

\- Je n'ai pas connaissance du fait que ce fut à cause des nains que cette amitié ait décliné, riposta hargneusement Gimli.

\- J'ai entendu les deux, trancha sévèrement Gandalf. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous dépêcher d'entrer.

Alors que Gandalf laissa une menace sous-jacente planer, tout le monde se dirigea vers l'entrée silencieuse. Aucun son n'était audible, le vent était tombé et l'air lourd exhalait un parfum sinistre, dégageant une odeur sèche et poussiéreuse.

\- D'ici peu, s'exclama Gimli avec hâte, vous pourrez déguster une bonne pièce de viande, une bière glacée et de bons fromages, le tout près d'un bon feu. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillera royalement. Dire que certains osent appeler ça une mine !

L'entrée des mines était étrangement silencieuse. Il n'y avait aucun son, aucune présence. Lorsque Gandalf illumina le corridor, le rire sonore de Gimli fut remplacé par un cri de détresse.

De nombreux squelettes jonchaient le sol, tenant encore leurs armes. Leurs mailles avaient commencé à rouiller, malgré l'air sec, ce qui indiquait que ces nains étaient morts depuis des décennies.

Legolas tira une flèche encore fichée dans l'un des squelettes et observa la fine pointe sombre.

\- Des gobelins ! s'exclama t-il après seulement quelques secondes d'analyse.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici ! ajouta Boromir avec crainte. Mieux vaut sortir de ce repaire et vite !

Tous reculèrent, les Hobbits en premier, couverts par les épéistes ayant sorti leurs armes, juste par prudence.

A cet instant, Frodon fut happé en arrière, saisi à la cheville par un long tentacule qui s'était sournoisement glissé hors de l'eau.

Frodon glissa, hurlant à l'aide, mais par chance, Sayaka était restée en arrière.

En une seconde, elle dégaina son épée et trancha le long appendice couvert de ventouses.

Frodon se releva, acceptant la main tendue par la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Dès qu'il fut sur pied, une dizaine de tentacules émergèrent violemment hors de l'eau en s'élevant dans les airs, comme pour impressionner les protecteurs de celui choisi pour porter l'Anneau.

Les multiples bras visqueux frappèrent tous en même temps. Certains de ces membres furent tranchés du premier coup, mais les épéistes n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour tous les contenir et l'un des tentacules parvint à saisir Frodon par la taille.

Sayaka ne lacha pas le semi-homme, tenant fermement le poignet du Hobbit, tout en tentant de résister à la créature aquatique qui avait élu domicile dans ce lac artificiel.

La bête sortit alors sa tête massive hors de son environnement aquatique et la Puella Magi eut un mouvement de recul. Même certaines sorcières n'étaient pas aussi repoussantes.

Cette créature ressemblait à un mélange entre un poulpe et un visage, en une association parfaitement ignoble, alors que les muscles sous sa peau verte palpitaient, dévoilant de nombreux crocs autour d'un orifice circulaire dégageant une odeur fétide.

La bête, dans son empressement à dévorer sa proie, avait imprudemment exposé son point sensible, se privant du camouflage offert par les eaux sombres de son repaire.

La lance de Kyôko fusa dans les cieux, franchissant le barrage tentaculaire, parvenant à percer l'un des yeux globuleux.

La créature hurla de douleur et fut agité d'un spasme, mais elle ne renonça pas. Le poulpe s'abrita derrière ses longs membres qui fouettaient les airs et chargea la Communauté, émergeant du lac en projetant une vague.

\- Dans les mines ! hurla Gandalf, alors que plusieurs tonnes de chair blanche allaient s'abattre avec fracas contre eux, broyant tout ceux qui se trouveraient entre la falaise et les puissants muscles de la bête.

Les onze voyageurs se ruèrent dans le sombre passage. Les gobelins et les ténèbres semblaient préférables à cette abomination, qui poussa un nouveau cri.

Les tentacules s'engouffrèrent à leur suite, saisissant les battants de roche. La bête s'agrippa aux parois pour tracter son corps massif à la suite de ses proies, tentant de glisser dans le couloir, mais l'animal monstrueux était beaucoup trop lourd. La bête fit un effort supplémentaire pour mouvoir son corps massif, mobilisant tous les muscles de ses tentacules qui s'étaient agrippés aux parois, mais cela n'eut pas d'autre effet que de vaincre la résistance de la pierre, qui était déjà minée par l'humidité ruisselant sur les falaises.

L'ignoble poulpe arracha les portes de la Moria, ainsi que d'immenses blocs de roche qui s'effondrèrent en travers du chemin, scellant brusquement l'entrée des mines.

L'obscurité qui venait de s'abattre sur eux était totale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut chassée par la lueur du bâton de Gandalf. Le sorcier leva le cristal, projetant une lueur blanche qui chassait les ténèbres sur quelques mètres, alors qu'il contemplait silencieusement l'éboulis.

\- Vous pouvez nous sortir d'ici ? demanda Sam à l'une des Puella Magi, avec une expression qui trahissait son désir de fuir ceslieux.

\- On pourrait forer un passage, admit Kyôko. Ce serait fatiguant et bruyant, mais je pense que c'est faisable.

A cet instant, Sayaka lui adressa un geste négatif de la tête, avant de leur montrer le plafond traversé par une profonde fissure.

\- On ne peut pas, contra t-elle. Toute cette roche est minée par les eaux et si l'une de nous force le passage, elle a de grandes chances de se prendre toute la falaise sur le crâne. Dans le doute, je préfère m'abstenir.

\- Nous n'avons donc pas le choix, conclut Gandalf. Il va falloir traverser la Moria.

Le mage commença à les guider, s'éloignant des squelettes qui gisaient sur les marches.

\- Il nous faudra quatre jours pour atteindre l'autre côté, annonça t-il en s'enfonçant dans les boyaux percés par les anciens mineurs nains. Espérons que notre présence ici passera inaperçue.


	15. Voyage souterrain

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec le début du voyage dans les mines de la Moria.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Voyage souterrain**

Explorer les mines de la Moria, c'était comme se plonger dans un autre monde irréel. C'était un lieu chargé d'Histoire, où la poussière du passé se faisait sentir, comme si elle exerçait un poids sur les épaules des rares personnes à oser s'enfoncer dans cette capitale souterraine perdue.

Un autre sentiment prédominait dans ces lieux plongés dans les ténèbres totales. On avait l'impression que quelque chose grouillait dans les ombres, rampant dans un recoin obscur, attendant de sauter sur les voyageurs. Les onze membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient aux aguets, angoissés à l'idée d'affronter l'inconnu qui pouvait dévoiler quoi que ce soit d'ignoble. Seul un éclat lumineux émanant du bâton du vieux mage permettait de chasser la noirceur épaisse qui recouvrait les étroits sentiers serpentant dans ces cavernes.

La progression dans les parties occidentales n'était pas aisée, en raison de l'étroitesse des chemins. Les marches étaient particulièrement abruptes, entravant toute progression et formant un obstacle difficile à franchir, en cas d'invasion depuis la porte ouest.

Sayaka affrontait une pente très raide. Elle en était réduite à progresser à quatre pattes. Elle escaladait plus qu'elle ne marchait, tandis que le reste du groupe n'était guère mieux loti.

Des galeries et des puits de mine s'étendaient dans toutes les directions, formant un dédale de voies et de boyaux parfois éboulés, tandis que de nombreuses stalactites couvraient les immenses voûtes. Ca et là, on pouvait distinguer un vieux palan où un échafaudage, témoignant d'une exploitation ancienne.

Heureusement que Gandalf connaissait le chemin, songea Kyôko. Explorer toutes ces grottes et ces puits prendrait sans doute des mois. Une personne perdue sans vivres, entourée de gobelins, finirait par périr dans une agonie plus ou moins longue. Cela pourrait prendre entre une semaine et quelques minutes, si l'on avait la chance de tomber sur une patrouille de gobelins qui aurait l'amabilité d'achever le traînard perdu dans ces mines immenses.

La Communauté de l'Anneau franchit enfin les longues marches gardant la passe, dont les grilles avaient été arrachées de leurs gonds et jetées à bas dans les ravins. Tous soufflèrent, mais ce réflexe du à la fin de l'effort enduré, ne masquait pas leur absence de soulagement. A quelques mètres, les deux cadavres tenant encore leurs haches étaient suffisants pour assombrir leur moral.

\- Ces corps sont moins décomposés que ceux présents à l'entrée, nota Aragorn en observant un squelette, dont les poils de la barbe étaient encore accrochés au corps putréfié.

Ce qui signifiait que ces nains avaient été tués plus récemment, comprirent ceux qui voulurent bien comprendre. Cela induisait également que l'ennemi était donc plus proche, que lorsqu'ils étaient au début.

Legolas n'était pas tranquille. Ses yeux bleus étaient sans cesse en mouvement, scrutant chaque reflet, chaque ombre, alors qu'il gardait toujours une flèche encochée. Le fait qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre qu'un silence malsain, qu'il ne perçoive aucune présence, était plus inquiétant que rassurant. Même s'il pensait que rien ne se cachait dans l'obscurité, le fait de ne pas en avoir la certitude le rongeait lentement.

\- Nous passerons le reste de la nuit ici, déclara leur guide, dont la voix lasse trahissait l'ennui et l'inconfort. Ce vieux poste de garde sera facile à défendre en cas de besoin.

Merry et Pippin s'avancèrent gaiement dans la pièce, tant l'idée de pouvoir cesser de marcher et de dormir un peu était revigorante. Leur geste plein d'insouciance fut bien vite remarqué par le sorcier et leur joie tuée dans l'œuf. Dans leur marche, ils furent promptement arrêtés par le mage, qui écarta les bras.

\- Laissez le guide passer en premier, tant que vous en avez un, coupa t-il en avançant son bâton vers l'intérieur de la salle aux murs bien taillés.

A la lueur de son sceptre, les deux cousins observèrent la salle, à peine occupée par deux cadavres. Ils notèrent la présence d'une trappe au sol, dont le couvercle était brisé.

\- Vous voyez ? indiqua Gandalf en éclairant le puits. L'un de vous aurait pu tomber et il se demanderait encore quand toucherait-il le fond.

Tous les autres contournèrent soigneusement cette ouverture, évitant de toucher aux chaînes trainant sur le sol. Ces morceaux rouillés gisaient, abandonnés, mais il semblait préférable de les laisser tranquilles, afin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Les voyageurs se couchèrent le long des murs, tandis que deux personnes surveillaient les deux entrées. Les autres s'abandonnèrent rapidement au sommeil. Malgré l'environnement de pierres oppressantes qui les couvraient de leur masse imposante, la lassitude triomphait de la crainte.

Le lendemain, le voyage se poursuivit dans ces grottes. Partout, les maçonneries se multipliaient, témoignant du fait que les nains ambitionnaient de transformer toutes ces cavernes en les artificialisant, mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu achever leur projet pharaonique.

Le froid ambiant et l'humidité étaient devenus des constantes pénibles. Les manteaux de laine furent ressortis et chacun essayait de conserver le plus de chaleur possible. Emmitouflés dans leurs pelisses, ils poursuivirent leur route, avançant jusqu'à atteindre un embranchement.

Trois voies s'étendaient devant eux, sous la forme de trois couloirs qui s'enfonçaient dans la montagne. Gandalf s'arrêta devant ces issues, se grattant une tempe grisonnante en poussant un soupir interrogatif, tandis qu'un pli soucieux barra son front ridé.

\- Que se passe t-il ? questionna Frodon, légèrement inquiet devant l'expression du magicien, qui semblait contagieuse.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet endroit, avoua le sage en s'asseyant sur un petit promontoire rocheux.

Un soupir ennuyé de Boromir eut l'avantage de rompre l'ambiance pesante. De fait, tout le monde s'installa, profitant d'une anfractuosité dans la roche ou d'une petite estrade pour se coucher.

A leurs aises, les membres de la communauté ne se plaignirent plus de la fraîcheur. La crainte d'errer sans fin, ainsi que l'invisible menace des les gobelins encore présents, était suffisante pour les distraire de leur condition physique.

\- Merry, murmura alors Pippin, j'ai faim.

Son cousin leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant avant de fouiller dans son sac et de lancer un morceau de pain au plus jeune de tous les Hobbits.

Sayaka et Kyôko étaient toujours ensemble, la bleue s'accrochait à son amie comme une moule à son rocher. La rousse lui avait toujours parue forte, même avec ses défauts. L'assurance dont elle faisait souvent preuve était comme un îlot de stabilité. Dès qu'elle sentait sa santé mentale chanceler, la justicière autoproclamée pouvait toujours s'agripper à son amie pour retrouver un peu de sérénité.

La jeune fille se sentait ignoble. Utiliser la merveilleuse personne qu'était Kyôko comme un ancrage était une injure abjecte. Ces pensées la débectèrent et la rousse vit bien l'expression peinée dans le regard de sa camarade.

Silencieuse, la rousse caressa les cheveux de son amie, laissant la tête de Sayaka se reposer sur son épaule. Sayaka semblait si calme et apaisée lorsqu'elle fermait les paupières.

Kyôko ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se coucher à son tour, laissant son amie utiliser son ventre en guise d'oreiller.

Sayaka s'endormit rapidement, tandis que la seconde Puella Magi restait éveillée.

\- Elle compte beaucoup pour vous, affirma Gimli en les observant, tout en grignotant un morceau de viande salée.

\- Ouais, répliqua la rousse sans bouger, pour ne pas réveiller son amie. Quand on trouve un ami pendant un combat, une personne capable de tout affronter pour vous aider, malgré le danger et les coups-bas, alors c'est que l'on a trouvé un ami précieux. Sayaka est précieuse pour moi et je ferais beaucoup pour elle.

Gimli lui adressa un sourire, ainsi qu'une tape sur l'épaule, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Si votre amitié est celle qui vous permet de trouver la paix à laquelle vous aspirez, alors je vous souhaite de la conserver précieusement.

Sur ce, le nain s'éloigna. Il se dirigea vers un mur, dans lequel une étrange veine d'argent brillait faiblement. Il sembla fasciné en la contemplant, se plongeant dans une admiration que personne ne semblait comprendre.

Kyôko baissa la tête, observant le visage serein de sa camarade. Sayaka était encore plus précieuse, en raison du fait qu'il ne lui restait absolument rien d'autre en ce monde. Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus de foyer et avait longtemps passé son temps à vivre égoïstement pour combler le trou en son cœur. Sayaka avait été celle qui avait réchauffé son cœur gelé par la solitude, comblant le vide en elle grâce à l'amitié.

Elle s'était mentie à elle-même durant des années. Kyôko s'était sentie seule et elle avait masqué sa solitude par l'indifférence et l'égoïsme. Elle n'avait pas accepté ses sentiments, refusant d'y faire face, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre cette stupide idéaliste.

Kyôko resta perplexe. Depuis le retour de Sayaka à Fondcombe, elle s'était rendue compte que la bleue avait changé. Elle avait l'air plus forte et plus fragile à la fois. Sayaka avait accepté son destin et décidé de faire avec ce qu'elle avait, mais en même temps, elle était plus fragile, comme terrifiée par l'idée d'être rejetée et négligée. Sayaka avait été accrochée à elle, jusqu'à ce moment fatidique dans les collines, lorsque la collégienne avait été presque prête à l'embrasser.

La rousse rougit légèrement, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette découverte. Eduquée dans une famille pieuse, sa conception de la famille avait été dictée par la croyance en laquelle un couple se compose d'un homme et d'une femme. Cependant, sa foi avait été légèrement ébranlée, parce que dogmes et vérités écclésiastiques pouvaient être parfois éloignés du monde moderne. D'un autre côté, que Sayaka ait des sentiments forts pour elle n'était pas si surprenant, étant donné sa fragilité. C'était d'ailleurs flatteur, mais Kyôko savait que son amie était bouleversée, au point de ne plus voir la différence ténue entre amitié et amour.

Kyôko ne savait pas comment réagir. La solution la plus simple serait de faire comme si elle ne voyait rien, de laisser Sayaka réfléchir par elle-même, pour qu'elle puisse faire le point d'elle-même.

Cependant, ce serait laisser son amie seule avec un lourd fardeau. Ne pas lui tendre la main serait criminel, puisque Sayaka avait des tendances suicidaires et que dans son état, cela signifierait qu'elle libèrerait une sorcière.

Et puis, maintenant qu'elles étaient amies, Kyôko ne voulait plus avoir à faire semblant, elle voulait avouer à Sayaka la vérité gonflant en elle.

Sayaka était juste la dernière personne à lui donner envie de vivre. Si elle la perdait, elle préférait crever, plutôt que de revivre avec ce grand néant en son cœur.

Mais paradoxalement, Kyôko ne voulait pas prendre le risque que leur amitié soit brisée, sans être remplacée par un hypothétique amour. Elle n'était pas certaine si elle éprouvait des sentiments réciproques à ceux envahissant sa camarade.

La chapardeuse se redressa doucement, soulevant légèrement la tête de son amie en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Kyôko cala délicatement son gilet sous Sayaka, l'utilisant comme oreiller pour que son amie soit confortablement installée.

La rousse posa discrètement un doigt sur la joue de son amie, avant de s'éloigner vers l'elfe qui semblait soucieux.

Il n'était pas le seul, remarqua t-elle, puisque Frodon trouvait un peu de réconfort auprès du vieux magicien qui fumait sa pipe.

L'elfe semblait presque lugubre. Son beau visage, habituellement rayonnant, semblait froid et figé, comme une pierre glacée. Même le col de Caradhras n'avait pas pétrifié ses traits d'une telle façon.

\- Legolas, l'interpella t-elle avec calme, baissant la voix pour ne pas qu'elle soit réverbée par l'écho résonnant dans cette grotte. Je dois vous parler.

L'elfe sembla surpris, mais suivit l'adolescente sans broncher. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, passant devant Boromir qui était occupé à nettoyer son bouclier et à vérifier l'intégrité des harnachements de cuir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle assez abruptement. Vous semblez vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- C'est cet endroit, admit-il avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Les elfes sont faits pour vivre sous le ciel et les arbres. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise, ici. Comme si, hésita t-il en cherchant ses mots, comme si je n'avais pas ma place et que je ne reverrais jamais la forêt.

\- Alors, nous sommes tous dans le même bâteau, avoua t-elle. Cet endroit me fout la frousse et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me tirer. Mais soyons un peu optimistes, poursuivit-elle, la nuit ne dure pas toujours. La lumière brille dans le noir pour ceux qui sont droits. D'ici peu, ces mines ne seront plus qu'un souvenir.

\- Vous avez raison, poursuivit l'elfe. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, vos paroles sont d'argent, loua t-il avec un léger sourire.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Gandalf, qui les appela tous d'une voix basse, mais forte.

\- C'est par ici, estima t-il en indiquant la voie de droite.

\- Il s'en souvient ! intervint Merry avec un véritable sourire.

\- Pas du tout, démentit le guide avec amusement, mais je pense qu'il est temps de remonter. Je n'aime pas l'idée de la voie du milieu qui descend dans les niveaux inférieurs et il y a une horrible odeur à gauche. Dans le doute, Maître Meriadoc, il faut toujours se fier à ses intuitions, ainsi qu'à son flair.

Kyôko se dépêcha de réveiller son amie, qui bâilla d'une façon fort peu élégante. La Communauté poursuivit son voyage à travers d'étroits couloirs, montant dans les étages supérieurs qui constituaient jadis les anciennes parties habitables de la Moria.

\- Je me demande s'il fait jour, dehors, s'interrogea subitement Sam. Si seulement il y avait des fenêtres ou des puits, ici.

\- Il est quatorze heures, dix-sept minutes et vingt secondes, l'informa Sayaka en observant la montre autour de son poignet gauche.

Le jardinier l'observa avec surprise, observant la montre dont l'écran à cristaux liquides émit une petite lueur verte, s'estompant avant de redevenir aussi sombre que le reste du bracelet.

\- Encore de la magie ? questionna t-il avec stupéfaction.

\- De la technologie, coupa la Puella Magi en le reprenant.

Le groupe quitta les escaliers et les étroits corridors, arrivant dans une immense salle noyée dans l'obscurité.

\- Risquons nous à faire un peu de lumière, murmura Gandalf en levant haut son bâton.

L'éclat lumineux illumina l'immense salle. Des centaines de hautes colonnes soutenaient de larges voûtes, formant de vastes halls s'étendant à perte de vue. Ces piliers massifs portaient toute la montagne et les visiteurs semblaient émerveillés par ces écrasants soutènements.

\- Les halls de Durin, murmura Gimli avec respect. Pendant cinq cent ans, les profondeurs de Khazad-dûm furent creusées et habitées.

\- Si cet endroit fourmillait de nains, demanda Frodon, comment faisaient-ils pour vivre sans lumière ?

\- Les plafonds étaient percés de nombreux puits, expliqua t-il. Ces halls étaient inondés de lumière, ce sont ces saletés de gobelins qui ont dû les combler lorsqu'ils ont pris les lieux.

\- Quel dommage, murmura Sayaka. Ce lieu est magnifique et il devait l'être davantage lorsqu'il avait toute sa splendeur.

Les onze visiteurs poursuivirent leur chemin au milieu de ces piliers, qui étaient jadis un monument à la gloire des bâtisseurs souterrains, mais qui n'était rien de plus qu'une nécropole pourrissante, vestige de l'orgueil de tout un peuple.

Leurs pas claquaient sur la roche et résonnaient, brisant le silence. Malgré qu'ils tentaient de se faire discrets, leur présence était révélée par le son de leur pas, ainsi que des armures lourdes qui cliquetaient.

Après une longue heure, les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau approchaient de l'une des extrémités. Les colonnes étaient désormais liées à des murs de pierre lissés, formant la limite orientale des grands halls souterrains. Ils cherchèrent un accès, poursuivant leur route en dédaignant plusieurs couloirs latéraux.

Soudainement, Gimli se rua vers une salle faiblement éclairée, truffée de squelettes.

Gandalf tenta de le retenir, mais le nain fut plus rapide et se rua vers la salle, rongé par la crainte.

\- Non, murmura t-il, pantelant, avant de tomber à genoux devant un large bloc de pierre, laissant tomber sa hache au sol.

Le nain sanglota devant ce qui semblait être une tombe, ornée de runes illisibles pour la plupart des voyageurs.

\- Ci-git Balin, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria, traduisit Gandalf avec une voix grave.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, seulement coupé par les gémissements de Gimli.


	16. Les ténèbres de Khazad-dûm

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec la fin du voyage dans les profondeurs du monde.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Les ténèbres de Khazad-dûm**

Les membres de la Communauté restèrent silencieux, laissant Gimli à son chagrin. Tous sentirent qu'ils devaient permettre à leur compagnon de faire son deuil. Tous, ou presque.

\- Il ne faut pas s'attarder, siffla Legolas avec inquiétude, observant les alentours avec méfiance et crainte. Je sens qu'un mal est proche, nous devons continuer au plus vite.

L'elfe était d'un pragmatisme glaçant, bien que ses mots étaient emprunts de vérité.

\- Legolas, coupa Kyôko avec une expression réprobatrice, n'en dites pas plus. N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur ? siffla t-elle entre ses dents. Il s'agit de son cousin.

La jeune fille posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du guerrier à la longue barbe.

\- Mes condoléances, chuchota t-elle en se souvenant de ce jour abject où elle avait vu son père sombrer dans la folie, assassinant sa mère et sa jeune sœur, avant de se suicider et de la laisser seule dans ce monde hostile. Je comprends votre peine.

Tandis que les ténèbres enveloppaient lentement les cœurs, rampant subrepticement pour saper leur moral, Gandalf s'éloigna vers l'un des cadavres, dont les loques déchirées dissimulaient une petite flûte. Le squelette tenait encore un livre, dont la couverture fendue laissait imaginer qu'il avait employé ce lourd volume comme un ultime bouclier.

Le vieux magicien souffla sur le cuir épais, chassant la poussière d'os, avant d'ouvrir le volume vers les dernières pages, afin d'en découvrir plus et d'élucider une part du mystère entourant la fin de l'expédition menée par Balin.

\- Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle, lut Gandalf, attirant alors l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

Le vieux magicien hésita, tentant de déchiffrer les mots écrits à l'encre noire, malgré les tâches de sang maculant le parchemin.

\- Nous avons barricadé les portes, poursuivit-il en remerciant mentalement Ori d'avoir une écriture aussi lisible, mais cela ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Nous avons trouvé refuge dans la salle de Marzabûl ...

\- La salle des archives, traduisit Gimli, totalement absorbé par ce récit au point qu'il avait cessé de pleurer. C'est l'endroit où nous sommes actuellement.

A bien observer les lieux, les hauts murs de pierre semblaient dissimuler de nombreuses niches de pierres, dont la plupart étaient descellées et ne contenaient plus que de vieux documents déchirés et mis à terre par les pillards gobelins, qui avaient jeté les registres en quête de richesses matérielles.

Gandalf observa également les lieux, tentant de se souvenir des plans de la Moria, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus sortir, poursuivit-il d'une voix sinistre, qui fit tressaillir même les plus courageux. Les tambours montent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent.

Le vieux magicien soupira. Ainsi s'achevait la reconquête de la Moria, initiée par Balin. Leur sort avait été cruel.

\- Gandalf, l'interpella Gimli avec des trémolos dans la voix, je vais prendre ce recueil. Il est la seule preuve de leur fin, je me dois de faire parvenir ce livre au Roi sous la Montagne.

Alors que le nain emballait précieusement le livre âgé, avant de le cacher au fond de son paquetage, Pippin avait échappé à l'attention des autres et son esprit curieux avait été attiré par un cadavre.

Le jeune Hobbit avait vu un squelette assis au bord d'un puits, en une position très suspecte. Le défunt était assis, immobile, ce qui n'avait guère de sens. Si ce nain avait été tué par la flèche encore fichée dans son armure, le choc causé par la vitesse du projectile aurait du l'entraîner en arrière. Or, il se tenait en équilibre au bord d'un puits, comme si le corps avait été placé volontairement ici.

Cependant, la logique et la curiosité pouvaient parfois ne pas faire bon ménage.

Titillé par son désir de toucher à quelque chose, Peregrin toucha la flèche, déstabilisant le cadavre.

Le squelette bascula en arrière, ricochant contre les parois du puits, provoquant un vacarme de tous les diables.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les Hobbit, mais cela n'empêcha pas le grabuge de continuer, puisque le corps était attaché. Dans sa chute, le nain entraîna une chaine cliquetante, ainsi qu'un lourd seau de fer.

Le tout s'effondra en un vacarme assourdissant, tandis que Pippin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'air désolé.

\- Crétin de Touque ! l'injuria Gandalf, furieux. La prochaine fois, jetez-vous dedans ! Ca pourra au moins nous débarasser de votre stupidité.

Le Hobbit baissa la tête, honteux. Alors que Gandalf allait dire autre chose, le magicien s'interrompit.

Un battement sourd retentit, comme un tambour. Les coups se firent plus nombreux et réguliers, comme un appel.

Le piège à nigaud avait fonctionné.

\- Des gobelins approchent ! prévint Legolas, dont l'ouïe affutée capta de nombreuses voix discordantes.

Quelques secondes après, de nombreux cris aigus retentirent dans les profondeurs, avant de se multiplier, résonnant dans le hall.

Boromir se rua vers la porte d'entrée, essayant d'observer les environs, mais deux flèches passèrent près de son nez et se plantèrent dans le bois vermoulu.

\- Ils ont un troll des cavernes, annonça t-il avec une expression presque blasée, comme si les gobelins n'étaient déjà pas assez dangereux comme cela.

L'homme tira les deux lourds battants, les bloquants avec une vieille lance, que Aragorn renforça avec une hallebarde rouillée, ainsi qu'une vieille pique dont le manche s'effritait presque.

\- Qu'ils arrivent ! grogna Gimli, monté sur le mausolée abritant le corps de Balin, tout en levant sa hache. Il y a encore un nain qui respire dans la Moria !

Les autres dégainèrent leurs armes, de même que les Hobbits qui se sentaient rassurés par la haute carrure du rôdeur et du Gondorien.

Aragorn vit bien leur crainte et leur intima l'ordre de rester en arrière, près de Gandalf. Les Hobbits ne seraient guère d'utilité à l'avant et mieux valait qu'ils restent à l'arrière. Ils ne courraient guère de risque et leurs protecteurs n'auraient pas à trop se soucier de leur sécurité.

Pendant quelques secondes, les onze aventuriers attendirent sans que rien ne se passe. L'appréhension était de plus en plus forte, alors que les pas de la horde semblaient à l'unisson avec les battements de leurs cœurs. Les hurlements des gobelins se faisaient toujours plus proches et menaçants, résonnant des promesses d'une agonie lente et douloureuse, qu'ils distribueraient avec délectation.

La porte fut violemment frappée, mais tint bon. Les ennemis s'acharnaient sur le bois et au vu de l'état de ce dernier, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. La porte ne les retiendrait pas éternellement et le combat était inévitable.

Les armes bloquant les deux battants s'avérèrent plus résistantes que prévu et les gobelins commencèrent à tailler leur chemin dans la masse. Les haches et les vouges percèrent des orifices suffisamment larges dans le bois, pour que Legolas décoche une flèche.

Le glapissement de douleur qui s'ensuivit indiqua qu'il avait fait mouche.

Cependant, malgré ce tir honorant la dextérité de l'archer, ce n'était qu'un seul gobelin parmi la multitude qui s'agglutinait derrière les portes.

Les portes en question cédèrent bien vite, laissant la horde sauvage se déverser dans la pièce.

Ces créatures ressemblaient à des orques, mais de plus petite taille. Cependant, leurs yeux jaunes et leurs expressions vicieuses en disaient long sur leur malveillance et leur cruauté. Ils étaient tout aussi répugnants que leurs cousins, dont les corps jonchaient les collines du Hollin.

Kyôko poussa un hurlement, chargeant avec sa lance déployée. Les segments se dissocièrent, reliés par des chaînes, aloors qu'elle frappa avec une violence inouïe. La large pointe triangulaire fendit les airs, fouettant et tranchant ces créatures, tandis que les autres épéistes abattaient tous ceux qui parvenaient à franchir le barrage de coups.

Sayaka était particulièrement en forme et son style semblait agréable à observer, bien qu'un peu tape-à-l'œil. Elle privilégiait l'élégance et l'efficacité aux dépens de sa sécurité. Cela se comprenait aisément, puisqu'elle ne craignait pas d'être blessée et que l'élégance était considérée comme un devoir pour une jeune japonaise moderne. Cependant, cela ne retirait en rien la létalité de ses frappes puissantes. Elle exploitait chaque faille dans les attaques de ses ennemis, perçait les défenses et repoussait les gobelins qui n'avaient pas été mutilés par la lance de Kyôko.

Face à la nouvelle stratégie des gobelins, qui avaient abandonné la charge de masse pour adopter une approche permettant d'éviter une partie des coups de lance, la rousse avait d'ailleurs changé de technique, affrontant les orques au corps à corps, empalant les bêtes qui se ruaient dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Aragorn et Boromir s'étaient d'ailleurs éloignés des deux jeunes filles, qui combattaient avec une rage proche de l'hystérie, ne se souciant pas beaucoup de leur environnement. Ils avaient déjà fort à faire en évitant les armes des gobelins, voire la hache de Gimli que le nain balançait pour couper les têtes des gobelins, alors ils n'allaient pas s'exposer aux cimeterres de Sayaka et encore moins à la longue lance de la rouquine.

Sayaka et Kyôko avaient déjà encaissé quelques coups, mais elles ne s'en souciaient guère. Le gobelin qui avait planté sa lame dans la poitrine de la jeune fille aux cheveux céruléens avait été très surpris de la voir continuer à combattre, le décapitant promptement.

Un martèlement se fit entendre, tandis que deux gobelins furent projetés violemment dans la pièce, volant au-dessus des Hobbits, avant de s'écraser contre le mur du fond. Leurs crânes produisirent un craquement sourd, épousant la forme des pierres avant de repeindre la roche avec leur sang noir et leur cervelle grise.

Alors que le carnage continuait, Sam commença à prendre davantage confiance en lui, faisant couler le sang et assommant les orques avec sa poêle. Sa joie fut de courte durée, puisqu'un immense troll entra, une massue à la main, écrasant tout ce qu'il voyait, sans se soucier de savoir s'il s'agissait de ses maîtres gobelins où des intrus.

Legolas décocha deux flèches vers la bête massive, mais les projectiles ne firent qu'érafler sa peau épaisse comme du cuir.

La rousse chargea la bête, hurlant comme une possédée, plongeant sa lance dans l'épaisse panse, transperçant l'estomac avant de ressortir de l'autre côté du corps en tranchant un rein.

Sayaka lui adressa un sourire pour la complimenter, avant de sentir une flèche siffler à son oreille, ainsi qu'une brûlure dans le cou, due à la friction de l'air échauffé.

Elle se reconcentra, observant Aragorn qui décapitait un gobelin en armure lourde, tandis que les derniers monstres périssaient sous la hache de Gimli.

Les bêtes, totalement dominées malgré leur évidente supériorité numérique, poussèrent de petits glapissements terrifiés, avant de s'enfuir d'où ils venaient.

\- Partons ! ordonna Gandalf en levant son épée ensanglantée. Il faut rejoindre le pont de Khazad-dûm !

Le magicien s'élança à la suite des monstres, retournant dans les grands halls pour rejoindre la porte est.

Une fois dans la vaste salle, ils perdirent leur avantage. Combattre dos au mur, en affrontant des ennemis dont le nombre était jugulé par un étroit couloir, n'avait rien à voir avec un combat ouvert contre des centaines d'adversaires agglomérés de tous les cotés.

Les onze voyageurs s'enfuirent, pourchassés par des milliers de gobelins en furie. Les renforts surgissaient à perte de vue, émergeant de puits creusés dans le sol et par des failles dans les plafonds soutenus par les hautes colonnes.

Les héros désignés pour sauver la Terre du Milieu fuyèrent le plus vite possible, avant de se retrouver encerclés par ces créatures à la peau verdâtre. Leurs yeux brillaient, alors que leurs babines dévoilaient des crocs pointus.

Les Hobbits étaient effrayés et l'un des gobelins savoura leur crainte. Plus téméraire que les autres, il pointa sa lance vers Frodon pour se nourrir de sa peur. La rousse réagit en pointant sa propre arme vers le monstre cavernicole, le faisant bondir et reculer d'un mètre.

Les deux groupes s'observèrent, attendant avec fébrileté, comme si chacun jaugeait l'autre et attendait que l'adversaire fasse le premier pas.

Au milieu de cette ambiance tendue, les deux demoiselles s'observèrent avec inquiétude.

\- Sayaka, murmura très calmement Kyôko, pas le moindre du monde impressionnée par cette horde, tu as une flèche qui te transperce le cou.

L'épéiste tâta sa gorge et sentit le projectile qui la traversait de part en part, suscitant des regards effrayés de la part de ceux n'ayant pas encore vu les prodiges dont la Puella Magi était capable.

\- Ah oui, répondit-elle mollement, brisant la pointe et retirant le corps empenné de plumes noires. J'avais pas fait attention.

La guerrière reprit son épée et la pointa vers une des créatures qui semblait un peu trop entreprenante.

Le monstre eut le visage entaillé et bondit en arrière, poussant un glapissement de douleur suraïgu. Il se prépara à bondir, lorsqu'un grondement retentit dans la pièce.

Un grognement rauque résonna dans les halls ténébreux, accompagné d'un éclat orangé qui illumina la pièce entière, projetant d'intenses ombres.

Les gobelins hurlèrent de terreur et reculèrent rapidement, fuyant comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses.

Kyôko et Sayaka se sentirent comme plongées dans un bain glacial. C'était comme si une barrière progressait en les entourant d'un liquide poisseux. Un sentiment écrasant les envahit, pire que lorsqu'une sorcière les dominait. C'était une puissance indicible, comme si une centaine de sorcières réunies étaient en train de les couvrir de leur aura terrifiante.

\- Fuyons ! hurla la rousse, dont le visage était déformé par la terreur.

La créature en question poussa un hurlement et de hautes flammes surgirent dans les halls. Une ombre surgit prenant l'aspect d'un colosse couvert d'écailles de magma, dont le visage taurin était encadré de longues cornes d'obsidienne.

La créature n'était pas simplement entourée de flammes, elle était le feu.

\- Un balrog, bégaya Legolas en laissant tomber la flèche qu'il avait encochée.

\- Le fléau de Durin, l'ombre et la flamme, récita Gimli en se remémorant une vieille prophétie. C'était donc ça.

Les deux jeunes magiciennes étaient terrifiées et ne s'attardèrent pas. Elles s'enfuirent vers la porte orientale, mais leur couardise fut bien vite imitée par les autres. Il fallait savoir quand se battre et quand fuir.

Le balrog rugit, crachant des formules incompréensibles datant d'un âge mort, avant de poursuivre les intrus qui s'étaient aventurés dans les immenses galeries. Ses larges ailes de cuir et de fumée s'étendaient dans les ténèbres, en un drap malsain qui allait s'abattre sur eux, s'ils ne mettaient pas davantage de distance entre eux et le monstre.

La Communauté s'engouffra dans un couloir, qui était plus que haut au vu du peuple qui l'avait creusé, mais qui s'avérait bien trop étroit pour le balrog.

Cette issue débouchait sur d'immenses escaliers dépourvu de toutes rembardes et qui surplombaient des failles vertigineuses. Une chûte d'une telle hauteur serait inévitablement funeste, mais la menace du balrog incita les onze voyageurs à se presser, malgré l'absence de garde-fou.

Alors que les onze fuyards descendaient rapidement les innombrables marches, un rugissement de colère résonna dans les cavernes. Le balrog était furieux que ses proies aient pu s'échapper et il n'allait pas abandonner la poursuite. Un grondement retentit, alors que l'épaisse paroi percée du corridor, par où ils étaient venus, se couvrit d'une lézarde. La marque dans la roche s'élargit brusquement, accompagnée d'une pluie d'éboulis.

\- Tant de pouvoir, murmura Kyôko, droguée par la puissance maléfique de cet être, qui l'enveloppait d'un sentiment ambivalent.

Ce pouvoir dégagé était enivrant et tentateur, mais si corrupteur qu'il en devenait écœurant. La rousse tenta d'ignorer ce sentiment malfaisant, songeant que ce monstre n'avait ni pitié pour les faibles, puisque la réaction des gobelins en était une preuve suffisante.

Alors que Sayaka esquivant une stalactite et sauta par-dessus une brèche dans les escaliers étroits, le balrog reprit son assaut contre la paroi.

Les membres de la communauté furent cependant forcés de ralentir le rythme, en raison des nombreuses marches brisées et des éboulis. Une seule glissade et c'était la chûte assurée dans le ravin. Les nains avaient prévu de formidables défenses, mais n'avaient pas songé au problème d'une évacuation à la fois rapide et sécurisée.

Legolas dégaina alors son arc, avec des réflexes fulgurants, et visa un archer gobelin qui avait pris position sur une plate-forme surélevée pour tendre une embuscade. La flèche décochée fendit les airs, sifflant jusqu'à transpercer le crâne de la bestiole qui couina et tomba dans le précipice.

D'autres archers remplacèrent le premier, mais leurs maigres talents ne faisaient pas le poids face à la dextérité du rôdeur et du prince sylvain.

Les deux combattants à distance couvrirent leurs camarades, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde puisse franchir les escaliers brisés.

Lorsque la Communauté de l'Anneau eut franchi environ les deux-tiers de la pièce, dont les niveaux inférieurs laissaient monter des flammes, un rugissement féroce retentit de nouveau. Ce hurlement fut accompagné d'un grondement, alors que le mur oriental des halls de Durin volait en éclats, projetant d'énormes blocs de pierre qui fracassèrent les escaliers encore intacts.

Le balrog franchit l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer et pénétra dans la salle aux escaliers, observant le groupe de combattants qui fuyait. Le démon de l'ancien monde écarta ses immenses ailes, qui devaient bien frôler les extrémités de la pièce, avant de bobdir sur ses proies.

Son corps massif brisa les deux colonnes matérialisant la porte de sortie, pénétrant dans le dernier vaste couloir qui conduisait vers l'extérieur des mines souterraines.

Sa haute silhouette domina tout le monde, alors que les flammes barrant le grand escalier derrière lui renforçaient encore son aspect terrifiant.

\- Vers le pont ! hurla Gandalf, alors que les pas lourds du balrog résonnaient derrière lui.

Les onze aventuriers coururent sans ralentir, même lorsqu'ils virent le pont en question. Il s'agissait d'une longue langue de pierre, à peine plus large qu'un homme adulte, qui enjambait d'un trait l'abîme insondable.

En général, un tel espace aurait effrayé beaucoup de gens et les plus courageux auraient choisi d'avancer avec prudence, mais vu la créature qui les pourchassait, la peur leur donna des ailes.

La Communauté de l'Anneau se retrouva de l'autre côté, espérant que les roches de la montagne ralentiraient le balrog plus efficacement que les épaisses maçonneries des nains, mais certains en doutaient.

Gandalf resta sur le pont, désireux de repousser le démon, cette engeance créée par Morgoth. Si le balrog continuait ainsi, il pourrait percer la falaise et serait de nouveau libéré en Terre du Milieu. Sauron était déjà une menace pour les Peuples Libres, il était inutile de lui ramener l'un des serviteurs de son ancien maître.

Le mage s'arrêta au milieu du pont, son bâton levé, attendant la bête.

\- Gandalf, revenez ! hurla Kyôko en doutant de la santé mentale du guide. Ce truc est bien trop puissant !

Le mage ne l'écouta pas. Il laissa une puissante lumière blanche chasser l'obscurité, s'entourant d'une aura de pureté.

\- Je suis un serviteur du feu secret, psalmodia t-il, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Vous ne pouvez passer.

Le démon au visage taurin poussa un reniflement dédaigneux, exhalant une odeur de soufre et de fournaise.

Le balrog s'entoura d'une aura de flammes, laissant son corps sombre devenir incandescant comme du fer en fusion. Il dégaina une épée qui semblait être faite de lave rougeoyante et l'abattit sur le magicien gris.

La lame produisit un éclat aveuglant au contact du bouclier et vola en éclats. Le contrecoup fut terrible, puisque le balrog recula d'un pas, mais Gandalf ne cilla pas, suscitant la crainte et le respect de tous ses compagnons.

\- Repartez dans l'ombre ! ordonna Gandalf, tandis que la créature le défia une fois de plus, posant un pied sur le pont et faisant claquer un fouet de flammes contre une paroi.

L'ombre étouffante s'avança et Gandalf leva son bâton, générant un éclair menaçant, avant de l'abattre sur le pont.

\- Vous ne passerez pas ! hurla t-il, brisant son bâton et produisant un rideau de flammes blanches qui illuminèrent la voûte, faisant hésiter le balrog.

Le démon osa traverser, mettant un pied sur le pont. A la seconde où il leva sa seconde jambe, son poids trop imposant eut raison de la pierre, qui s'effondra sous lui.

Le balrog poussa un hurlement terrible, chûtant au fond de l'abîme et sombrant dans les profondeurs du monde.

Gandalf regarda la silhouette rougeoyante sombrer dans la fosse, mais au moment où il se retourna, la bête de Morgoth fit claquer son fouet. En un ultime geste de haine, il agrippa les jambes du vieux magicien, qui fut déstabilité et tiré vers les abysses.

Le magicien gris tenta de se raccrocher, mais lorsqu'il vit son bâton et son épée tomber, il comprit que c'était un signe.

\- Fuyez, pauvres fous, souffla t-il en adressant un dernier regard à Aragorn, puis à Frodon.

Puis, le magicien lâcha prise, poursuivant la petite lueur ardente encore discernable dans les ténèbres.

Frodon poussa un cri déchirant, avant d'être arraché de force par Boromir. Plusieurs flèches décochées par des gobelins plus courageux que la moyenne forcèrent les derniers voyageurs encore présents à décamper, retrouvant l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'ils revirent la lueur du jour, ils ne ressentirent nulle joie, tandis que les résonnements des tambours cessaient.

A l'intérieur des mines, Akemi Homura observa la langue de pierre surmontant l'abîme avec respect. Gandalf était un puissant combattant, doté d'un courage et d'une sagesse indéniable. Surtout, il avait vaincu une créature bien plus puissante qu'une sorcière, une bête dont la puissance dépassait celle de Walpurgisnacht.

A bien y penser, cette créature lui semblait étrangement familière. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coincidence, mais cette aura de ténèbres pouvait éclipser le monde.

Elle lui faisait repenser à la première incarnation de Kriemhild Gretchen.


	17. La dame de la forêt d'or

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec l'arrivée dans la Lothlorien.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos critiques.

Bonne lecture à nous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : La dame de la forêt d'or.**

Alors que la Communauté quittait enfin les mines de la Moria, le moral était au plus bas et ses membres étaient accablés par le chagrin.

Revoir la lumière du soleil et retrouver l'air libre aurait du faire plaisir, surtout après avoir passé plus de quatre jours dans l'obscurité, mais les derniers événements étaient trop douloureux pour leur permettre d'apprécier pleinement cette liberté retrouvée.

Après seulement quelques mètres parcourus à l'extérieur, alors qu'ils étaient finalement hors de portée des gobelins, l'effet grisant de l'adrénaline se dissipa. Les Hobbits se laissèrent aller au chagrin et s'effondrèrent au sol pour verser leurs larmes, tandis que les adultes n'étaient pas spécialement mieux lotis.

Le plus affecté était sans nul doute Frodon. Il pleurait la perte d'un être cher, un mentor qui l'avait soutenu durant cette quête périlleuse, un ami qui souriait toujours, vagabondant avec sa bonhomie et apportant toujours ses merveilleux feux d'artifices.

Aragorn parvenait à conserver un semblant de retenue, bien que l'on vit que ses pas trahissaient un peu de faiblesse. Il se sentait ébranlé, puisque l'expédition venait de perdre son guide. Désormais, c'était sur lui que reposait la lourde responsabilité de prendre la tête du groupe.

Aragorn ordonna que l'on relève les Hobbits, pour continuer la route le plus vite possible. Malgré les objections de Boromir, qui était plus dûrement éprouvé qu'il ne le laissait paraître, le rôdeur resta inflexible sur sa décision. En tant que chef, il se devait d'imposer les résolutions qu'il prenait. Il fallait impérativement quitter la vallée des rigoles sombres avant que les collines ne grouillent d'orques, ces maudites créatures pullulant dès la nuit tombée.

Sayaka et Kyôko étaient devenues très inquiètes à cause de cette mort, pour une raison qui était loin d'être triviale. Le magicien n'était pas simplement un guide et un homme de bonne compagnie, il était le seul apte à purifier régulièrement leurs gemmes. Sans sorcières à proximité, il ne faudrait guère plus que quelques semaines pour que leurs gemmes deviennent entièrement noires. Sans Gandalf, elles devraient trouver des sorcières, puisque l'inarrêtable chronomètre du destin coupait lentement le fil retenant l'épée de Damoclès qui était en permanence au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Sayaka faisait tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer, puisque cela ne changerait rien et que cela ne ferait qu'accroître la corruption de son âme. Kyôko resta impassible, affichant un détachement glaçant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de s'apitoyer sur les morts. Elle savait qu'un tel manque d'émotion pouvait la faire passer pour une cruelle insensible, mais elle se moquait de sa réputation. Ceux qui la jugeaient comme insensible ne comprenaient pas qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction de défense. Elle s'était endurcie et c'était ce qui lui avait permis de tenir plus longtemps.

Alors que Aragorn rattrapait Sam, il passa devant les deux amies aux mines lugubres. Elles n'adressèrent pas un mot, songeant que ce n'était pas seulement la quête qui était mise en danger, c'étaient désormais leurs propres existences qui se trouvaient désormais mises en péril. Sans rien dire, elles dépassèrent Frodon avec raideur et suivirent le chemin emprunté par Legolas et Boromir.

La communauté continua sa route, bien que fatiguée et lasse. Gimli s'écarta quelques minutes pour regarder un lac à proximité, où les sommets des montagnes se reflétaient à la surface de l'eau cristalline. Il invita Frodon à l'accompagner, cherchant à détourner l'attention du Hobbit sur autre chose que la perte qui l'accablait encore.

A quelques mètres du guerrier, une étrange colonne solitaire et gravée de runes, était dressée sur les berges du lac. Cette pierre était un monument symbolique pour tout le peuple nain, car ce fut à cet endroit précis que le fondateur de la Moria regarda dans le Lac du Miroir pour la première fois, geste qu'il répéta plusieurs fois avant d'être abattu par un orque embusqué. Par une obscène ironie, le sommet enneigé du Caradhras se reflétait paisiblement et Gimli se retint de lui adresser un geste insultant, mais également parfaitement inutile face à une montagne.

\- Belle est l'eau du Kheled-zâram, chuchota avec respect le nain roux, avant de passer sa main sur le monolithe. Là gît désormais la couronne de Durïn, qu'elle repose ici pour l'éternité. Adieu !

Avec respect, Gimli s'inclina devant la pierre dressée, avant de rejoindre les autres, qui avaient entrepris de descendre la pente rocailleuse en direction des vallons qui s'étendaient vers le sud-est.

La route tournait vers le sud, au milieu de tertres ocupés par des anémones, conduisant la Communauté vers une stupéfiante forêt. Les deux citadines, déjà marquées par tous les paysages ruraux qu'elles avaient du traverser, furent stupéfaites. Jamais elles n'auraient cru pouvoir apercevoir de tels arbres de leur vie. Leurs troncs étaient argentés et leurs feuillages étaient d'un jaune éclatant.

\- Là sont les bois de la Lothlorien ! dit Legolas avec une joie dans la voix qui n'était pas habituelle. C'est la plus belle résidence de mon peuple et nul arbre au monde ne ressemble à ceux de ces terres. Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas le printemps, ajouta t-il. Les feuilles des mallornes perdent alors la couleur de l'or et laissent place à de splendides boutons jaunes, qui écloront en de merveilleuses feuilles vertes de vie.

La vue de la forêt, spectacle magique dans toute sa splendeur, sembla avoir un effet revitalisant sur les dix voyageurs. La douleur lancinante d'avoir perdu Gandalf s'estompa partiellement, motivant la Communauté à entrer dans ces bois étincelants. Il y avait une forte puissance qui se dégageait de ces arbres, une présence puissante, mais bénéfique.

Alors qu'ils avaient franchi l'orée de la forêt, Boromir se figea en scrutant le sentier, comme s'il craignait ces lieux.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un autre chemin possible ? s'inquiéta t-il. Contre mon gré nous avons passé la Moria et ce fut notre perte. Et maintenant, nous devrions passer dans la forêt d'or ? Nous avons entendu parler de cette périlleuse contrée en Gondor, l'on dit que peu de ceux qui y entrent n'en sortent, et de ceux-là, aucun n'en revient indemne.

\- Ne dites pas _indemne,_ mais _inchangé,_ _nuança_ Aragorn. Toutefois, le savoir se perd en Gondor, si l'on dit du mal de la Lothlorien dans la cité de ceux qui furent sages.

\- Eh bien allez-y ! lança brutalement l'homme du sud. Mais c'est un lieu périlleux.

\- C'est périlleux, admit le rôdeur, je vous l'accorde. Mais seuls ceux qui amènent le mal auront à craindre la forêt d'or.

A ce moment, Sayaka s'avança vers Aragorn et se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Périlleux pour ceux qui amènent le mal ? répéta t-elle, sarcastique. Et vous voulez nous faire entrer là-dedans ?

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ? rétorqua t-il, choqué qu'elle remette en question son choix, alors qu'elle n'avait encore jamais émis d'objection à ses choix. Craignez-vous d'être agressées à cause de votre état ? Sachez que je ne le permettrais pas et que nous vous protégerons s'il le faut.

\- Ce n'est pas de nous dont je veux parler, coupa Sayaka. Je parle pour Frodon.

A ces mots, le Hobbit sursauta et vit l'index de la Puella Magi braqué droit vers lui, où plutôt vers sa poitrine.

\- Je parle de la saloperie qu'il transporte, Aragorn. Si ça, ce n'est pas maléfique, alors dites-moi quelle est votre définition de ce mot ! Vous avez intérêt à être très convainquant!

A ce moment, Legolas sembla plus qu'irrité. Avant même qu'Aragorn ne puisse répondre, il s'avança.

\- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez, jeune demoiselle, répliqua t-il avec un ton plus haché que d'ordinaire. Ne mettez pas en doute la sagesse de la dame blanche et n'ayez pas de craintes superflues.

\- Superflues ? riposta t-elle avec un rictus sarcastique. Il s'agit juste de nos putains de vies.

\- La dame de Lorien est notre alliée, ajouta Legolas. Elle nous aidera dans notre lutte contre l'Ennemi et de plus, nous avons besoin de repos.

A cet instant, Kyôko approcha et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Immédiatement, Sayaka se détendit et se montra moins réticente, bien que sa paranoïa maladive ne s'était pas totalement calmée.

Boromir s'arrêta subitement et observa les deux jeunes filles. Son expression laissa les autres perplexes, alors qu'il devint de plus en plus sombre.

\- Je pense que vous ne devriez plus nous suivre, commença t-il sèchement, s'attirant des regards teintés d'incompréhension et de stupeur.

\- Pourquoi ? explosa Kyôko. T'as un problème avec nous, macho-man ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos compétences que je remets en question, commença t-il, tandis que Sam l'observait avec davantage de méfiance, mais vous êtes désormais un grand risque pour nous tous.

Sur ces mots, il se racla la gorge et poursuivit sa diatribe.

\- Sans Gandalf, ajouta t-il, plus personne ne peut purifier vos gemmes. Je ne prendrais pas le risque que l'une d'entre vous se métamorphose en notre compagnie.

Le point était valide, songèrent certains des membres de la Communauté. Cependant, il y avait l'art et la manière de dire les choses, puisque Sayaka devenait de plus en plus pâle et que son amie serrait les dents.

\- Attendez un peu, répliqua vertement Gimli, ces jeunes dames se sont révélées loyales depuis le début et je ne peux penser à une trahison de leur part. Je suis certain que si un tel cas de figure se produisait, nos amies nous informeraient de leur état, avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis.

Sayaka reprit un minimum de confiance, tandis que Aragorn donna l'ordre de poursuivre leur route.

\- La dame de Lorien pourra sans doute nous aider, commença le rôdeur, nous pourrons sans doute étudier ce problème plus tard, quand ce sera le moment.

\- Qui vous a nommé chef ? riposta Boromir, hargneux.

\- Gandalf, coupa Aragorn, lui rabattant efficacement son caquet.

La communauté s'enfonça alors entre les troncs, entourée par les pépiements d'oiseaux exotiques et peu farouches, tandis que des abeilles bourdonnaient autour de petites fleures jaunes. Dans cette ambiance sylvestre, le groupe qui s'enfonçait dans les bois profitait de l'ambiance offerte par ce spectacle végétal. Ils semblaient rassasiés par ce spectacle, comme si leur séjour dans la Moria les avait privés du souvenir de la nature vivante.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, les plus vigilants avaient la désagréable sensation d'être épiés. Sayaka porta sa main droite à sa ceinture, la glissant sous sa cape.

\- Prenez garde jeunes hobbits, avertit Gimli. On dit qu'il réside ici une puissante sorcière qui envoûte ceux qui s'aventurent en ces lieux. Eh bien ! rit-il, voici un nain qu'elle n'ensorcellera pas si facilement ! J'ai l'ouïe du renard, l'œil du faucon et …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le nain à l'œil du faucon se retrouva nez à nez avec un arc bandé, dont la flèche était pointée droit sur son nez proéminent.

\- Le nain respirait si fort qu'on aurait pu l'abattre dans le noir, répondit un capitaine goguenard, qui n'avait aucunement manqué la vantardise de Gimli.

Alors que les flèches étaient braquées sur eux, Sayaka dégaina son épée et la plaça près de la gorge de l'un des archers elfes. Aussitôt, elle fut mise en joue par les autres, mais Kyôko réagit extrêmement rapidement.

\- Baissez vos armes ! brailla t-elle en faisant apparaître sa lance et en mettant l'extrémité près du nombril du capitaine. Celui qui touche à mon amie, je le plante !

La tension était à son comble, tandis que Sayaka frémissait, une paupière agitée de tics nerveux et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle semblait dévorée par sa maladie mentale, au point qu'elle se retenait de passer à l'attaque.

\- Haldir, salua le rôdeur en s'avançant vers le capitaine menacé par la lance de la rousse, nous sommes venus chercher aide et protection.

Le capitaine elfe recula légèrement et fit signe à ses troupes de baisser légèrement leurs arcs. Alors que les archers elfes cessaient de cibler les membres de la communauté, les deux Puella Magae firent de même. Sayaka était cependant légèrement crispée et un tic agita sa paupière gauche, tandis qu'elle gardait son arme en main.

\- Nous avons entendu parler de vous, lorsque les messagers d'Elrond sont venus depuis la porte de Rubicorne. Nous sommes disposés à vous aider et nous vous conduirons à notre Dame.

Haldir escorta la Communauté vers la cité elfe, même si l'impressionnante garde d'elfes leur donnait la désagréable sensation d'être prisonniers.

La route fut soudainement interrompue par la rivière du Celebrant, dont le fort courant rendait toute nage difficile. Une corde était tendue entre les deux rives, afin de traverser le torrent mugissant, mais il n'y avait aucun autre accès. Les gardes elfes voulaient se prémunir d'une invasion d'orques et en ces temps de vigilance, ils ne construisaient pas de ponts.

\- Je puis aisément suivre le chemin, dit Legolas en mettant les pieds sur le fil tressé, mais les autres n'ont pas cette habileté. Leur faudra t-il attendre la construction d'un pont ?

\- Non, rit Haldir. Nous lancerons deux autres cordes pour faciliter le chemin. Une à hauteur d'épaule et l'autre à mi-hauteur, cela vous permettra de passer.

Une fois le pont de fortune établi, l'elfe passa le premier pour tester la solidité, tandis que son habileté naturelle lui permit de passer sans utiliser les deux autres cordages, s'assurant quelques réactions jalouses, voire dédaigneuses.

\- Les dames d'abord ? tenta timidement Pippin, qui cherchait toutes les astuces possibles pour retarder le moment fatidique où il devrait affronter sa peur des hauteurs.

Les deux magiciennes se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire complice. Si ces elfes aimaient exhiber leurs capacités, elles allaient faire de même.

D'un seul coup, elles coururent vers la rive, main dans la main. Elles ne semblaient pas prêtes à ralentir, malgré l'impressionnant dénivellé s'étendant devant elles, plongeant vers la large rivière encaissée.

Haldir était sur l'autre rive et se demanda si ces étranges jeunes filles étaient vraiment sensées. Il en avait vu des choses étranges, mais elles battaient certains records.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas traverser à la nage ? cria le capitaine pour se faire entendre. Le courant va vous emporter ! C'est du suicide !

Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour les dissuader de plonger, il les vit tendre les muscles de leurs jambes et faire un bond impressionnant, franchissant le cours d'argent avec aisance.

Haldir, muet de surprise et les yeux écarquillés, se demanda s'il avait été victime d'une hallucination ou s'il avait vraiment vu des humaines sauter comme des cabris. Décidément, ces deux jeunes filles étaient capables de prouesses incroyables.

Il n'aurait pas du être si surpris. Il avait bien vu leurs tenues étranges, ainsi que le mépris de la mort qu'elles avaient affiché en dégainant leurs armes, malgré les flèches braquées sur elles. Il ne devait même plus avoir de doute sur le fait qu'elles étaient les représentantes de ce mystérieux ordre de magiciennes.

Alors que les autres membres de la communauté franchissaient le passage avec plus ou moins de difficultés, avec un manque d'élégance total en ce qui concernait Sam et Gimli, Haldir garda les yeux sur les deux jeunes filles, avant d'aller accueillir Aragorn, qui fermait la marche.

\- Vous avez pénétré dans le Naith de la Lorien. Peu de gens ont eu le privilège de fouler ces terres et comme promis, je vais désormais vous guider vers notre Dame. Pour plus de sécurité, je vais bander les yeux du nain.

Cette décision, tout comme le ton dédaigneux de l'elfe, ne plaisait pas à Gimli.

\- Je refuse, dit-il abruptement en grommelant dans sa barbe rousse. Je ne marcherais pas comme un prisonnier, car je ne suis pas un espion. Les miens n'ont jamais eu de contact avec l'ennemi et nous n'avons jamais fait aucun mal aux elfes. Il n'y a pas plus de probabilité que je vous trahisse que ne le ferait Legolas, ou n'importe lequel de nos compagnons.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il froidement, au point que son ton démentait le sens de ses mots. Cependant, nous n'avons pas eu de rapports avec les nains depuis que le mal est venu des montagnes. Ils ne sont pas admis dans notre pays.

\- Mais ce n'est pas les nains qui ont causé ce mal, nuança Aragorn, cherchant à défendre son compagnon. Ils en ont souffert autant que vous.

Le capitaine était assez gêné. Legolas et Aragorn semblaient faire totalement confiance à l'être des montagnes. Il serait délicat de ne pas les froisser s'il leur annonçait qu'il mettait en doute la parole de deux personnes très estimées parmi son peuple.

\- J'avancerais libre, ou je retournerais dans mon pays, où l'on me connaît comme fidèle à ma parole.

\- Je regrette, dit la capitaine avec sévérité, mais vous ne pouvez partir. Vous devez être présentés devant le Seigneur et sa dame qui décideront quoi faire de vous. Il y a des sentinelles en arrière qui vous abattraient à la moindre traversée de la rivière.

Kyôko commença à pouffer de rire, attirant sur elle le regard courroucé d'Haldir.

\- Nous ne pouvons aller en avant, puisque vous vous obstinez à discriminer un compagnon loyal. Nous ne pouvons retourner sur nos pas, car vous nous maintenez prisonniers, bien que je sois parfaitement apte à éliminer tous vos archers. Comme la situation est dans une impasse, ajouta t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol tapissé de feuilles orangées, nous attendrons ici. Puisque nous ne pouvons bouger, vos seigneurs devront donc eux-mêmes faire le trajet jusqu'à nous ! Donnez-nous un truc à bouffer en attendant.

Le capitaine se pinça l'arête du nez, fatigué devant tant de complications.

\- Si vous tenez tant à ce que votre ami ne soit pas injustement traité, soupira Haldir, alors vous aurez tous les yeux bandés.

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tours de Legolas de protester.

\- Je suis un Elfe, membre de la famille royale de Eryn Lasgalen et affilié par les liens du sang à la Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn, rétorqua t-il avec indignation. Je n'accepterais pas d'être mené comme un chien en ces lieux !

\- Dépêchez-vous de nous conduire à vos seigneurs sans nous bander les yeux, gromella la rousse. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Sinon, on peut toujours rester ici tranquillement et attendre sagement que Sauron décide de venir nous rejoindre. J'ai cru comprendre que ses troupes se rapprochaient, ajouta t-elle avec insolence.

\- Quelle folie, murmura le rôdeur. Folie de devoir marcher comme des ennemis en ces lieux. Notre désunion ne fait que provoquer le rire du Mordor.

A ce moment là, Haldir se raidit, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il resta immobile quelques instants, aux aguets, avant de se détendre légèrement. Les plus observateurs captèrent le changement dans le comportement de l'elfe et scrutèrent les horizons pour déterminer ce qui avait pu tendre le guerrier.

\- Vous pouvez passer librement, déclara t-il subitement, s'attirant des regards étonnés. Veuillez me suivre.

Haldir mena la communauté vers le centre de la forêt, ou se trouvait le havre de paix du seigneur Celeborn et de son épouse.

Lorsque la communauté arriva à destination, elle se trouva entourée dans une clairière, qui irradiait d'une lueur surnaturelle. Tout n'était que beauté et élégance. Les arbres servaient de supports à de belles habitations peintes dans des tons bleutés, qui semblaient parfaitement en harmonie avec l'argent des troncs. Ces demeures de bois étaient reliées entre elles par de grandes passerelles, tandis que des escaliers aux rampes finement sculptées courraient le long des troncs.

En ce lieu enchanteur, les maisons semblaient briller à cause des milliers de lampions bleutés qui éclairaient tout le feuillage, chassant la nuit qui avait déployé son drap de velours sur le monde. Ici, tout était raffiné, construit avec une élégance et un amour du travail de précision, pour bâtir cette vaste cité. Les elfes étaient fiers de Cerin Amroth, avec raison.

Les dix marcheurs avançaient dans un sentier net, traversant des tertres couverts de fleurs rouges et jaunes. Haldir les guida dans cet environnement majestueux, s'arrêtant devant un imposant escalier. Il s'agenouilla devant la première marche, tandis qu'un couple d'elfes descendait lentement.

Le seigneur des lieux avait une grande tunique d'argent, rehaussant l'éclat de ses cheveux brillants par leur pâleur. Sa main ferme tenait délicatement celle d'une femme à l'apparence gracile. La dame blonde aux cheveux bouclés était habillée d'une simple robe blanche, glissant pieds nus sur le sol pour se lier davantage avec les murmures qui courraient dans la terre.

Les deux elfes portaient chacun une couronne sobre, décorée de légers entrelacs. Même sans ces artefacts, leur puissance sereine indiquaient qu'ils étaient les seigneurs de la Lothlorien.

Sayaka observa les deux monarques durant un instant, avant de se rendre compte qu'une petite silhouette l'observait, dissimulée derrière un arbre.

Elle essaya de déterminer l'identité de cette personne, lorsque l'éclat de rose de la robe de la jeune fille, assorti avec la teinte rose dragée de ses cheveux s'ancra dans son esprit.

Le regard azuré de la Puella Magi devint incrédule durant une demi-seconde, avant de briller d'une joie sans bornes.

\- Madoka ! s'exclama t-elle, avec une expression presque désespérée sur ses traits.


	18. Ma meilleure amie

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec les retrouvailles en Lorien.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Ma meilleure amie**

La Communauté se trouvait au pied des marches forman l'entrée principale d'un grand bâtiment. Du haut de ces escaliers de pierres lisses, les seigneurs elfes faisaient face, venus les accueillir pour leur offrir l'hospitalité tant souhaitée.

Le couple était éclatant de force et de calme. Il avait une prestance indéniable, irradiant une aura de pure lumière, très apaisante.

Sayaka ne s'en soucia pas le moindre du monde. Alors que leurs hôtes venaient les saluer, elle fit preuve d'une impolitesse rarement vue, tandis qu'elle courut à perdre haleine vers la jeune fille vêtue de rose.

Madoka fut surprise par la vitesse qu'atteignait la justicière, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul, tandis que ses yeux brillèrent de joie.

Sayaka atteignit Madoka et enserra son amie dans ses bras, avant de tomber à genoux et de coller son visage contre le torse de sa camarade, qui rougit légèrement.

\- Je suis désolée ! sanglota t-elle en teintant la robe de Madoka de larmes. Je suis tellement désolée !

Sayaka gémit, inconsolable, tandis que son amie passa une main compatissante dans les cheveux de sa camarade.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, avoua sincèrement Madoka, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie. Je sais ce que tu as traversé et je comprends parfaitement la colère qui t'a envahie, ainsi que tes larmes.

La collégienne à la chevelure pastel saisit un petit mouchoir et essuya le visage larmoyant de sa meilleure amie, avant d'aider Sayaka à se relever.

\- Merci, murmura l'épéiste, dont le visage semblait radieux et bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Tandis que Sayaka était dans les bras de Madoka, la jeune fille aux deux couettes caressa doucement le dos de son amie, se souvenant de la cape blanche que Sayaka arborait perpétuellement.

A ce moment, Kyôko serra les dents derrière ses lèvres serrées et sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle rangea précipitemment ses mains dans ses poches, serrant les poings en retenant une bouffée de jalousie.

Elle savait parfaitement que Sayaka était la meilleure amie de Madoka et qu'elle était malade d'inquiétude à l'idée de la perdre. C'était une amitié très profonde, mais elle savait également que Sayaka n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ses promesses et que jamais la justicière ne laisserait tomber une amie, juste parce qu'elle en avait retrouvé une autre.

Kyôko savait que Sayaka n'oserait jamais jeter une amie comme une chausette usagée, mais au fond d'elle même, la teigneuse rousse était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre la fille dont elle était devenue l'amie.

A cet instant, l'orpheline à la robe cramoisie sentit un impact s'écraser contre son âme. Une présence se glissa en elle, émettant une chaude sensation d'apaisement, tandis que sa gemme semblait plus claire et envahie par une présence bienfaisante.

Kyôko sentit cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était une impression davantage instinctive que raisonnée, comme si un parasite s'insinuait en elle. Elle en eut notamment la confirmation, à la seconde où Boromir commença à trembler et à détourner les yeux, cherchant à esquiver la vision de la reine lui faisant face.

Les yeux bleus de Galadriel était d'une profondeur inouïe, brillants d'une puissance si tentatrice que l'on se jetterait dedans. Cette femme était vraiment très puissante et la Puella Magi sentait qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

Kyôko resta calme, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, tandis que Boromir se reprenait. Désormais, la reine avait changé de centre d'intérêt et elle braqua pleinement son regard perçant sur la rousse.

La sensation reprit, mais bien plus puissante qu'auparavant. Elle ressentit cette force externe percuter son esprit, fondant vivement vers les tréfonds de son âme. Lentement, elle vit quelques flashs, des souvenirs, des pensées et des doutes revenir à la surface, comme si quelqu'un s'introduisait dans sa vie privée.

Cette idée mit la rousse dans une profonde colère, alors qu'elle revit la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur, ainsi que ses combats dénués de but, sa vie faite de fatalité et dégoïsme. C'était ses pensées, les siennes ! C'était ses moments privés, ses impressions, ses peurs et ses regrets ! Personne n'allait se permettre de les voir et de violer son intimité sans qu'elle ne consente elle-même à dévoiler son triste passé.

L'aura de la rousse explosa, émettant une rafale d'énergie sanguine, qui repoussa tout le monde. Les yeux de Kyôko brillèrent d'une flamme ardente, alors que sa lance acéréese glissait entre ses doigts.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? cria t-elle en pointant la reine de son arme, laissant une aura de flammes échauffer l'air autour d'elle.

Tout le monde sursauta, mais les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient trop écrasés par l'onde d'énergie dégagée par Kyôko pour pouvoir réagir. Galadriel sembla meurtrie par la violence de cette riposte, tandis que les archers se tendirent.

\- Dégage de mon esprit, vieille putain ! ordonna t-elle en repoussant la souveraine qui tituba, avant de ponctuer son injonction d'une menace explicite, puisqu'elle lança son arme.

La lance fendit les airs et se ficha aux pieds de la reine, perçant un cratère qui lézarda les marbres de l'escalier.

A la seconde où Kyôko frappa, plusieurs archers décochèrent par réflexe, mais Kyôko n'eut même pas à faire d'efforts pour esquiver leurs traits. Elle bougea négligemment, avant d'attraper l'un des projectiles entre le pouce et l'index.

A cet instant, Sayaka reprit son masque de froideur. Ses larmes de bonheur se tarirent, alors qu'elle dégainait son épée, la plaçant près de la gorge d'Haldir.

\- Donnez à vos hommes l'ordre de cesser de tirer sur ma camarade, exigea t-elle en approchant le tranchant de la carotide du blond, menaçant de faire perler le sang.

Haldir observa sa suzeraine du coin de l'œil et se soumit à l'injonction de Sayaka.

Les archers cessèrent le feu et Sayaka rengaina son épée, tandis que les archersbaissèrent leurs armes.

La tension resta très vive, alors que tout le monde observait les deux jeunes filles avec méfiance et suspicion.

A cet instant, Madoka s'avança, avec une expression curieuse sur le visage.

\- Tu as bien dit que Kyôko était ton amie ? questionna t-elle avec un air enfantin qui semblait déplacé.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent et détournèrent le regard, confirmant les soupçons de Madoka.

La jeune fille poussa un rire amusé, alors que ces deux-là avaient enfin réussi à mettre leurs différents de côté.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, félicita Madoka, ravie de voir son amie sourire et reprendre goût à la vie. Je suis heureuse que tu retrouves le sourire.

Sur ces quelques mots, la Puella Magi vêtue de sa robe rose bouffante à froufrous recula, comme si elle était de trop, comme si elle était indigne d'assister à cette réunion.

\- Reste, siffla Sayaka. Tu n'es pas une gêne et tu n'en seras jamais une. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tout ce que j'ai à dire, tu peux l'entendre.

Dans cette atmosphère pesante, devenue lourde et malsaine à cause des regards défiants que tout le monde se lançaient, Galadriel émit une lueur de pureté apaisante.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes respectivement Miki Sayaka et Sakura Kyôko ? demanda l'elfe par pure formalisme.

\- Effectivement, répondit l'escrimeuse en redressant sa frange, caressant sa barette ornée de notes. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

\- Ce n'était guère difficile, répliqua la souveraine couronnée. Votre amie n'a pas cessé de parler de vous.

Sur ces mots, Madoka se sentit comme prise en faute, tandis que Sayaka soupirait intérieurement. Madoka pensait avant tout à ses amies et, une fois encore, elle démontrait qu'elle se souciait de ses aimés avant sa propre personne. C'était ce que Sayaka trouvait de plus admirable chez sa camarade.

\- Majesté, l'interpella Kyôko avec une certaine dose de négligence, désolée d'avoir réagi avec autant de violence. J'espère que ce genre d'incidents n'aura pas à se reproduire.

La menace à peine voilée était suffisamment claire et Galadriel préféra ne plus rien tenter. Même si tous avaient compris la provocation sous-jacente, métamorphosée en une insulte, ils préférèrent l'ignorer.

\- Dix vous êtes, alors que onze vous étiez à votre départ de Fondcombe, constata Celeborn pour tenter de dissiper le malaise permanent. A moins que vos plans n'aient été changés depuis votre départ, dites-moi ou se trouve Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui.

\- Il n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays, murmura Galadriel d'une voix éthérée. Il a basculé dans l'ombre.

\- Il est tombé, expliqua le rôdeur, car inutilement nous passâmes par la Moria.

Gimli baissa les yeux, comme s'il se sentait coupable d'avoir voulu passer par les mines où il croyait que son cousin résidait.

\- Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile, trancha la reine de sa voix claire mais profonde, et personne ne peut en vouloir à Gimli pour ce choix de vouloir passer par la cité de son peuple. Si nous-mêmes avions été chassé de la Lothlorien pendant des siècles, nous aurions également tenu à la traverser, fut-elle devenu le repaire de dragons. Ne vous laissez pas accabler par le chagrin. Ce soir, vous dormirez en paix.

Pour dormir calmement, les membres de la communauté furent conduits dans les grandes demeures qui reposaient dans les frondaisons des mallornes. Hébétés par la lassitude et les épreuves, les dix voyageurs se laissèrent rapidement glisser dans de confortables draps de coton épais, laissant leurs esprits dériver vers le monde des songes.

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de dix heures du matin, Sayaka se réveilla dans une pièce inconnue. Les lieux étaient sobres, bien qu'élégants et elle se remémora les événements de la veille. La Puella Magi se massa le crâne, gémissant à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux et éclairait son visage.

La jeune fille se leva, entendant un gémissement près d'elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se retourna et aperçut une masse désordonnée de cheveux rouges dans le lit voisin. Les joues de l'épéiste s'empourprèrent, lorsqu'elle vit que Kyôko était à moitié dénudée, puisque sa nuisette avait été relevée dans son sommeil et que les draps avaient été rejetés d'un geste brusque du pied.

\- Tire pas les draps, murmura Kyôko dans son sommeil, faisant un geste pour essayer de retrouver la couverture, tout en froissant davantage le protège-matelas, exposant sa toison rousse.

Sayaka s'esquiva discrètement dans la pièce la plus proche, dans laquelle elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'un bain avait été préparé pour elles.

Lorsqu'elle glissa dans l'eau encore tiède, s'assurant bien de vérifier que personne ne pouvait entrer, elle se laissa aller et repensa aux événements de la veille. Elle était furieuse contre la reine qui avait eu la détestable idée de s'infiltrer dans les pensées de son amie. Elle s'en voulait également à elle même, retenant de se gifler. Elle avait voulu défendre son amie, s'attirant l'hostilité des elfes. Cependant, elle avait retrouvé Madoka et cela valait tout l'or du monde.

L'adolescente se lava avec joie, appréciant un bon bain pour se décrasser. Alors qu'elle se séchait avec une serviette épaisse, Sayaka repensa à la réaction de Madoka. Son amie l'avait immédiatement pardonnée, comprenant que leur dispute était due au fait que la Puella Magi était épuisée nerveusement, stressée et écrasée par son éprouvante mission.

Mieux encore, Madoka n'avait pas été repoussée par son aveu d'avoir réussi à nouer une amitié forte avec Kyôko. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses n'avait pas montré la moindre jalousie, elle s'était contentée d'un sourire lumineux, sincèrement heureuse pour elle. La jeune collégienne aux deux couettes était vraiment une amie admirable, qui se souciait de ses proches, bien plus que d'elle-même.

Sayaka décida de se vêtir convenablement, s'entourant d'un beau kimono aux tons argentés, qui s'harmonisaient avec sa chevelure brillante. Elle voulait oublier toute cette épuisante quête, sa lutte perpétuelle contre les sorcières et tous les soucis de sa vie quotidienne. Sans sa cape et son épée, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être la justicière qu'elle avait accepté d'être.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se reposer et profiter de ses retrouvailles avec ses amies. Si ce jour était dédié au calme et à la paix, elle savourerait pleinement ce repos.

La jeune femme prit soin d'elle, prenant son temps pour accomplir tous les soins esthétiques qu'une adolescente moderne devait faire, pour se sentir bien dans son corps. Elle appliqua une légère touche de maquillage, ainsi qu'une ombre violette sur ses paupières, renonçant à vernir ses ongles, qui auraient bien besoin d'une bonne manucure.

Sayaka quitta la salle de très bonne humeur, informant son amie rousse que la pièce était libre. Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement à moitié animal, qui indiquait bien que la rousse n'était pas très matinale.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, la Puella Magi retrouva rapidement Madoka, ainsi que le reste de la communauté. Tous étaient près d'une table, venant juste de se réunir en ce début de matinée. Visiblement, l'odeur de savon qui restait tenace dans l'air, indiquait que tout le monde avait apprécié le moment de détente réservé et ça se voyait particulièrement dans les cheveux d'Aragorn. Bien que le style de baroudeur lui allait, il était vraiment pas mal avec les cheveux propres et bien lisses. Quant à Legolas, il avait toujours de longs cheveux soyeux et brillants.

Sayaka s'installa à table, à coté de Madoka, récoltant quelques compliments sur sa tenue.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda la Puella Magi aux cheveux roses, vêtue d'une sobre robe immaculée.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille au sourire éblouissant. Kyôko n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Elle dort encore, expliqua Sayaka. C'est un vrai loir. Elle est plus active la nuit.

\- Pour voler ? répliqua narquoisement l'un des elfes. Nous savons tout depuis le repas donné par le Seigneur Elrond. Votre amie s'est fait remarquer par sa ...

Sur ces mots, un craquement métallique retentit. Sayaka serra sa poigne, faisant grincer le métal argenté qui céda sous sa poigne.

Tous se turent et l'elfe déglutit en voyant la coupe d'argent que la jeune fille venait de plier avec la simple force de ses doigts.

\- Je vais être très claire, énonça calmement Sayaka, en détachant chaque syllabe. Je n'aurais pas du en révéler autant, mais je vous interdis de blesser Kyôko en refaisant mention de ces faits. Si jamais vous avez la mauvaise idée de gaspiller votre salive en reparlant de ceci, ce sera la dernière chose que vous pourrez avaler.

\- C'est une menace ? coupa sèchement Boromir.

Les elfes avaient jugé préférable de ne plus faire la moindre remarque, surtout pour s'attirer les foudres de la justicière.

Par contre le gondorien aux cheveux blonds-roux semblait plus que désireux de pousser Sayaka à bout.

\- C'est une promesse, coupa t-elle avec un regard meurtrier. Mais je ne devrais pas avoir à me soucier d'un pleutre qui larmoyait devant le regard de la dame. Vous aviez si peur, que je pouvais sentir votre urine, coupa t-elle avec un rictus sauvage.

Manifestement, les mots de Sayaka firent mouche, puisque le Gondorien détourna le regard, adoptant une expresssion ombrageuse. La Dame et son mystérieux pouvoir étaient encore dans leurs esprits.

\- J'avais l'impression qu'elle regardait en moi, confessa Sam, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

\- Aurait-elle percé à jour un sombre dessein ? ricana Pippin. Tu étais rouge, était-ce à cause d'une conscience coupable ? J'espère que tu ne projetais rien de plus que de me voler quelques couvertures !

A ces mots, tout le monde rit de bon cœur. La perte de Gandalf était encore proche et tout ce qui pouvait éloigner ces souvenirs était bon à prendre.

\- J'avais l'impression de me trouver devant un dilemme, confessa Boromir, prompt à réfuter les accusations de Sayaka. J'avais le choix entre m'enfoncer sur une route inconnue, ou obtenir quelque chose que je voulais ardemment. Pour cela, il me suffisait juste d'abandonner la quête. Mais j'ai refusé cette voie, reprit-il avec conviction, les hommes de Minas Tirith sont fidèles à leur parole.

Sayaka observa Madoka et lui sourit, se désintéressant de la conversation.

\- Dis-moi, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? questionna t-elle, curieuse. Comment se fait-il que tu sois devenue une Puella Magi ?

\- Je suis arrivée ici il y a plusieurs mois, répondit Madoka. C'était très exactement le 22 septembre, réfléchit-elle en observant le plafond. Je me souviens juste d'un rand éclat de lumière, puis je me suis retrouvée dans la chambre à coucher de la Dame Galadriel et depuis, je suis restée ici. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je suis arrivée et je ne me souviens pourtant pas avoir fait de vœu. La dame a été très compréhensive et m'a autorisée à rester ici, le temps que je trouve des réponses et que je puisse rentrer. Je ne savais pas si j'étais seule, où si d'autres étaient venues, mais je suis tellement heureuse que vous allez toute bien.

\- On est pas seules, ajouta Sayaka en éclairant son amie sur les événements s'étant déroulés depuis son arrivée sur Arda. Homura et Kyubey sont ici. Kyubey continue ses contrats, sans éprouver le moindre remords et Homura ... nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle veut réellement.

\- Je l'ignore toujours, murmura Madoka, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle se soucie de moi.

Cette révélation surprit Sayaka, mais ce ne fut pas la seule information que livra la Puella Magi.

\- Nous avons eu une discussion, deux jours avant notre arrivée en Terre du Milieu, révéla Madoka. J'étais avec Kyubey et j'allais accepter son contrat, lorsque Homura l'a abattu. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais toujours me sacrifier pour les autres, pourquoi je n'étais pas égoïste et elle a même tenté de me faire culpabiliser. Lorsque je suis partie, elle pleurait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle semblait réellement inquiète pour moi.

Sayaka sembla surprise. L'idée que Homura puisse arborer autre chose qu'un masque impassible semblait aussi étrangère qu'un poisson pouvant voler. Mais le fait que Homura révèle ses sentiments, au point de pleurer, semblait aussi stupéfiant que Kyubey capable de ressentir du remords.

\- Génial, murmura alors Kyôko, qui venait d'apparaître en bondissant dans la pièce, toujours vêtue d'une sempiternelle tenue de ville moderne, avec une chemise rouge et un baggy de jean. C'est tellement plus simple, lorsque les choses sont divisées par une ligne claire et que l'on peut les cataloguer comme amis ou ennemis. J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous donnera des migraines jusqu'au bout.

La rousse s'attabla, avant de saisir un fruit et de le croquer à pleines dents. D'un regard distrait, elle détailla la tenue de Madoka, s'attardant sur l'arc semblable à une fleur.

\- Tu as trouvé des sorcières ? demanda t-elle en lui présentant sa gemme rouge, légèrement assombrie. J'en ai pas besoin dans l'immédiat, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir savoir où en trouver, en cas de nécessité.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, avoua Madoka. La dame Galadriel possède un Anneau magique purifiant le mal et son pouvoir irradie dans la forêt, nous protégeant. Elle a déjà purifié ma soul-gem à mon arrivée, mais je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui redemander de l'aide.

Sayaka resta songeuse, alors que Madoka restait d'un calme serein.

\- Madoka, hésita Sayaka en croisant ses doigts, quel était le vœu que tu voulais faire avant que Homura ne t'arrête ? Non pas que ce fut une mauvaise chose, ajouta t-elle précipitemment.

Madoka baissa les yeux, touchant machinalement les rubans dans ses cheveux.

\- Je, hésita t-elle en serrant les dents, je voulais que tu retrouves le sourire et que tu regagnes ton âme.

Sayaka resta immobile quelques instants. Elle poussa un petit ricanemant dépourvu de joie.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle en laissant sa frange dissimuler ses yeux. Homura avait définitivement raison, tu es beaucoup trop altruiste pour ton propre bien. Cela m'aurait fait très mal que tu te sacrifies, juste pour me sauver.

\- Arrêtez de regretter, les filles, ajouta Kyôko en reprenant la pomme qu'elle avait à moitié croqué, ne faites pas comme moi. Tu ne t'es pas sacrifiée pour Sayaka et c'est un choix qui peut se comprendre. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est faire avec ce dont nous disposons.

Madoka sourit légèrement, avant de remercier ses deux amies. Au moins, même si elles étaient ensemble, elles ne l'écartaient pas et continuaient de se soucier d'elle.

\- Sayaka, Kyôko, déclara solenellement Madoka, je ne sais pas trop quel est votre objectif final, mais je veux vous accompagner. Maintenant que je vous ai retrouvées, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Sayaka sembla prête à la contredire, mais elle se ravisa finalement. Madoka était parfois timide et maladroite, mais elle était d'une détermination sans faille lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait, ainsi que pour aider ses amies. Il était inutile de tenter de la faire changer d'avis.

\- Je suis pas du genre à coopérer, commença prudemment Kyôko, mais je ne dirais pas non à un peu de compagnie pour surveiller mes arrières. Si Sayaka arrive à me supporter, je suis certaine que tu y arriveras sans problème.

Sayaka mit un coup de coude absolument pas discret à la rousse, qui se contenta de rire, avant de poursuivre son repas.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda alors Frodon, stupéfait de voir Madoka suivre Sayaka et Kyôko avec si peu de réticence, malgré les périls qui s'étaient trouvés sur leur chemin.

\- Si, répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. Mais je suppose que toi aussi et ça ne t'a pas empêché de continuer. Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir se cacher pour l'éternité, même si on s'isole du monde, le monde bouge et viendra à nous. Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes et affronter l'extérieur.

\- D'autant plus que vous seriez avisées d'agir au plus vite, ajouta une jeune fille à la courte chevelure rousse, qui venait d'apparaître au milieu des bois.


	19. Clara

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec l'introduction d'un personnage nouveau. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous l'apprécierez.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, c'est avec plaisir que j'y répondrais.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Clara**

A l'instant où cette mystérieuse voix se fit entendre, tout le monde se leva et pointa ses armes sur la nouvelle venue.

Il s'agissait d'un petite adolescente vêtue d'une robe noire et bordée de dentelles, dont la taille était sublimée par un ruban de flanelle grise, qui s'appuyait négligemment sur une canne au pommeau rond.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna durement le gardien des bois en la pointant toujours avec une flèche à la pointe acérée. Comment avez-vous pu passer à travers nos défenses ?

La jeune fille rit, gloussant au point qu'elle manqua de faire tomber son chapeau rond au sol.

\- Je m'appelle Clara, dit-elle. J'ai la capacité de pouvoir devenir invisible et me fondre dans mon environnement. Je suis vraiment désolée d'être entrée ici sans prévenir et sans autorisation, mais je n'avais pas le choix, s'excusa t-elle en changeant radicalement d'attitude. Je suis venue ici pour prévenir la Sauveuse du danger qui la menace et qui nous menace tous.

\- Qui est cette sauveuse ? l'interrogea Aragorn. Est-ce une des Puella Magi ?

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle avec dédain. Il ne s'agit de nulle autre que de la sainte déesse, celle capable de sauver le monde. Il s'agit de vous, Madoka-sama, ajouta t-elle en s'inclinant à la surprise générale, y compris de la principale intéressée. Nous avons besoin de vous, car vous seule détenez le pouvoir de libérer les Puella Magi de leur destin funeste. Seule vous est capable de trouver le moyen de nous sauver et si vous échouez, personne ne pourra plus rien pour nous.

Madoka recula, sous le choc de cette révélation. Elle était sceptique, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Comment pouvait-elle être l'espoir des Puella Magi, si elle était incapable de protéger ses amies les plus proches ?

\- De quoi voulez-vous me prévenir ? questionna Madoka en approchant de Clara. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

\- Mes sœurs sont en danger, geignit-elle en reniflant. Elles ont été prises en otage par une puissante sorcière, désormais alliée à Sauron.

A cet instant, lorsque Madoka observa avec davantage de précision les yeux verts de Clara, elle vit que les iris de la plus jeune étaient entourés de rouge, signe qu'elle avait du beaucoup pleurer.

\- Je vous en supplie, s'inclina t-elle en s'agenouillant dans l'herbe, vous devez les sauver et détruire l'Anneau. Sans Sauron, cette sorcière pourra enfin être détruite.

\- Nous essayerons, promit Madoka, alors que Sayaka dégainait son épée.

\- Tu en sais beaucoup, petite, coupa l'épéiste. Tu connais pas mal de secrets. Comment as-tu fait ?

Beaucoup de gens se posaient la même question et maintenant que la lame de Sayaka caressait la joue de Clara, tous attendaient qu'elle réponde.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, murmura Clara en se recroquevillant, terrifiée par la lame brillante, mais cela fait un petit moment que je vous suis ... tout comme Gollum.

A cet instant, Frodon sursauta en entendant ce nom honni et Haldir se redressa. Il s'excusa de devoir les laisser, mais avait quelques rapports à obtenir de la part de ses hommes.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? questionna Aragorn, de plus en plus suspicieux. En êtes vous bien certaine ?

\- Je l'ai reconnu, avoua t-elle. Il ressemblait à un animal squelettique et décharné, avec de grands yeux qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Il ne cessait de murmurer quelque chose, je n'ai entendu que les mots _voleur_ et _précieux_.

\- C'est lui, ajouta Frodon. Cette description lui ressemble en tout point.

Sayaka resta suspicieuse, bien qu'elle changea de posture, en adoptant une bien moins menaçante. Cependant, elle restait très méfiante envers cette petite fille.

\- Depuis quand nous suis-tu ? interrogea t-elle. Comment as-tu fait pour arriver en Terre du Milieu ?

\- Laisse-la un peu respirer, demanda Kyôko, tout en observant la petite rousse dont les cheveux étaient noués avec un ruban de tissu sombre, mais léger.

Madoka l'invita alors à venir à table, sous les regards vigilants de l'ensemble des autres convives.

\- Je vous remercie, Madoka-sama, murmura t-elle en suscitant la gêne de la collégienne qui n'attendait pas à être traitée comme une déesse. Je vais répondre aux questions légitimes de votre camarade.

Clara se servit d'une tranche de pain, mangeant un morceau, avant de s'essuyer proprement la bouche.

\- Je vous écoute, déclara t-elle platement.

\- Commençons simplement, déclara Kyôko. Racontes-nous ton histoire.

\- Je suis arrivée il y a plusieurs semaines, en pleine campagne. Je combattais aux côtés de mes sœurs, lorsque nous avons été englouties dans un torrent de lumière blanche. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une forêt sinistre et nous avons été attaqués. Nous nous sommes séparées et je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit perdu. J'ai senti des sources d'énergie puissantes sur ma route, mais celle qui m'attirait le plus, c'est celle de la Sauveuse. J'ai voyagé longtemps, jusqu'à retrouver votre groupe qui se dirigeait vers cette forêt.

Il y eut un silence gênant, alors que la jeune fille baissa les yeux, penaude.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir agi ainsi, mais je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez si je me révélais durant votre voyage.

Son apparence triste affecta ceux qui assistèrent à la scène.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Kyôko, nous allons t'aider à retrouver ta famille. Nous détruirons Sauron, puis cette sorcière. Cependant, si tu sais ou se trouve tes sœurs, ce sera plus facile de les aider.

Clara baissa les yeux, versant quelques larmes.

\- Je les ai perdues, murmura t-elle avec un ton brisé. J'ai rien pu faire pour les aider, elles ont été prises par des hommes vêtus de noir.

A ces mots, les quatre Hobbits frémirent et Frodon passa sa main sur son épaule gauche, tâtant une vieille plaie.

\- Il n'y a que ma grande sœur blessée qui a réussi à s'enfuir avec moi, ajouta t-elle en renâclant un filet de morve.

\- Ou est-elle ? demanda Gimli, de sa voix bourrue, tout en portant sa main vers sa hache. Si nous pouvons aider une jeune fille, nous devons y aller, c'est ce que l'honneur nous commande de faire !

Clara sortit sa main droite de la poche de sa jupe noire. Lentement, alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, elle écarta ses doigts.

Au milieu de sa paume, se trouvait une petite grief seed à l'éclat d'acier meurtrier.

Un silence lourd comme le plomb tomba alors sur l'assemblée. Plus personne ne savait quoi dire pour consoler cette jeune fille, qui avait à peine dix ans et qui avait erré durant des semaines, sans nul doute hantée par le combat qu'elle avait du mener contre son aînée, qui s'était métamorphosée en sorcière.

Clara rangea la graine dans sa poche, tandis que Sayaka s'approchait calmement d'elle, posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la rousse.

\- Tu as besoin de te reposer, chuchota t-elle d'une voix emplie de compassion. Je vais te mener dans la chambre que j'occupe.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'éloigna quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle revint, arborant une expression lugubre, elle se rassit sans le moindre enthousiasme.

\- La petite s'est endormie, confia Sayaka. Je la plains sincèrement, mais elle fait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

\- Ce Kyubey est une véritable ordure, gromella Merry. Désolé du juron, reprit-il en voyant les regards se tourner vers lui.

La guerrière déprimée observa sa gemme et soupira.

\- Au moins, elle a eu la bonté d'âme d'abréger les tourments de sa sœur, déprima Sayaka en observant sa gemme avec un regard ennuyé. C'est probablement ce qu'il y avait de plus miséricordieux à faire.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt tendue, jusqu'à ce que Haldir ne revienne.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, annonça t-il. Nous avons trouvé des traces du fouineur à la périphérie, mais Gollum nous a échappé. Cela signifie que la jeune Clara a dit la vérité. D'ailleurs, je souhaiterais savoir où se trouve t-elle en ce moment ? La Dame Galadriel aimerait beaucoup la rencontrer.

\- Clara se repose, expliqua Sayaka. Elle a besoin de se calmer et je crains que ce qu'elle ait vécu ne lui permette pas de devoir être confrontée immédiatement à votre reine.

Haldir l'observa avec un regard irrité, que la Puella Magi soutint de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le gardien ne brise cet échange.

\- Fort bien, admit-il avec un ton plus conciliant. Sa Majesté souhaite que votre repos en ces lieux soit le plus agréable possible, pour vos corps, comme pour vos esprits.


	20. Le miroir de Galadriel

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin !

Pour fêter ça, j'offre un chapitre un peu plus gros, qui se déroule effectivement le 14 février dans le canon !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le Miroir de Galadriel**

Dans les bois d'or de la Lorien, la Communauté de l'Anneau se reposa plusieurs jours, loin de toutes les menaces qui les avaient traquées auparavant. Abrités derrière les patrouilles, ainsi que préservés par l'influence de la magie sanctuaire de la reine Galadriel, les dix voyageurs se reposaient où amélioraient leurs compétences martiales.

Sayaka et Kyôko assistèrent à ces entraînements, étant surtout intéressées par l'observation des méthodes de combat des elfes. Elles prirent note de leurs enchaînements à l'épée et à mains nues.

Haldir et ses frères avaient bien proposé aux deux jeunes filles de s'entraîner avec eux, certains qu'ils pourraient s'amuser et démontrer la supériorité d'elfes millénaires, mais le premier duel qu'elles avaient mené entre elles, avait convaincu ces gardiens immortels qu'affronter les deux magiciennes serait une mauvaise idée. L'affrontement entre les deux amies avait été un spectacle d'une rare violence. Elles avaient lutté avec la fureur d'ouargues protégeant leur progéniture, à grand renfort d'amputations, de mutilations et d'empalements, avant qu'elles ne s'en sortent absolument indemmes.

En sueur et exténuées, les deux amies se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, souriantes.

Elles avaient alors observé le gardien elfe, celui qui leur avait proposé un entraînement amical quelques heures auparavant. Curieusement, il avait jugé préférable de ne pas réitérer ses propositions, puisque il ne tenait pas finir avec un membre en moins, où avec le crâne fendu.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous entraîner ? demanda Kyôko avec un sarcasme certain, qui fit sourire Sayaka et frémir Madoka.

La jeune collégienne, toujours habillée de son uniforme d'école, n'aimait pas ces moments lorsque la rousse se complaisait dans un cynisme qui ne lui allait pas du tout, mais elle n'allait pas oser le lui dire. Cela ne valait pas la peine de se brouiller pour si peu, songea t-elle en observant le petit éclat peiné qui brilla légèrement dans les prunelles de Sayaka.

Madoka se détesta pour sa lâcheté. Elle se jura de dire quelques mots à la rousse plus tard.

La jeune Puella Magi aux cheveux roses trouva l'occasion deux heures plus tard, avant le déjeuner.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre occupée par les deux amies, toquant doucement à la porte.

\- Entrez ! répondit Kyôko avec une voix étouffée.

Madoka pénétra calmement dans la chambre, avant de refermer la porte, notant que la rousse avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et qu'elle grignotait un biscuit.

Kyôko sembla plutôt surprise de voir Madoka. Certes, elle était aussi une Puella Magi, mais elles n'avaient guère eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots.

Le fait que Madoka veuille lui parler en privé, sans la présence de Sayaka, était encore plus surprenant.

\- J'aimerais que nous parlions, commença Madoka en rompant le silence qui s'était établi entre elles. Je sais que nous n'avons guère de points communs, mais je m'inquiète pour Sayaka. Elle est, comment dire, assez sensible.

\- Je sais, répondit la rousse. Elle est fragile à l'intérieur, même si elle essaye d'être forte. Pourtant, je la trouve courageuse, elle surmonte les difficultés et fait l'effort de tenir pour ses proches. Elle a eu un temps de faiblesse, mais j'ai fait de même à une époque. Lorsque j'ai perdu ma famille, à cause de mon vœu, je me suis mise à me complaire dans l'égoïsme et le cynisme.

Madoka hocha lentement de la tête, mais elle songea qu'elle ne faisait que tourner autour du pot.

\- Tu sais, chuchota t-elle à l'adresse de la rousse, Sayaka tient beaucoup à toi. Nous sommes amies d'enfances, mais elle n'a pas la même relation avec toi qu'avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes ensemble, ni comment tu comptes agir avec elle, mais je te demande de ne pas la blesser.

\- Je sais que je le regretterais, répliqua Kyôko. Tu me mettrais une bonne raclée.

\- Sayaka n'aurait pas besoin que je la protège, riposta Madoka.

\- Elle pleurerait un ou deux jours, poursuivit Kyôko, puis elle viendrait me décrocher la mâchoire. Je la connais bien, même si nous n'avons passé que peux de temps ensemble. Elle a un caractère franc et entier, dirons-nous.

La rousse sourit légèrement, faisant un geste rapide pour renouer ses cheveux en une queue basse. Elle savait bien que Madoka ne lui ferait pas de reproches pour rien.

\- Je sais que je peux me montrer blessante, voire cassante, siffla la rousse. Je suis trop habituée à me défendre contre tout et j'ai parfois du mal à me départir de cette attitude.

\- Elle fait avec, ajouta Madoka, car ça fait partie de ta personnalité. Quand on apprécie quelqu'un on supporte bien ses défauts. Personne n'est parfait, alors il est inutile de chercher à effacer les petits travers de quelqu'un. C'est ce qui rend les gens attachants.

La jeune fille adressa un sourire lumineux à Kyôko.

\- Je sais que Sayaka est mon amie, mais elle a besoin de toi. Ta présence à ses côtés l'a beaucoup aidée et ça ne me gêne pas qu'elle soit avec toi. Je ne prétendrais avoir jamais l'exclusivité de son amitié et si vous voulez passer du temps ensemble, ça ne me gêne pas. Je suis même plutôt contente pour vous deux.

Kyôko poussa un petit sifflement qui pouvait sembler amusé ou méprisant, tandis qu'elle souriait.

\- Tu es vraiment trop gentille pour ton bien, complimenta t-elle en poussant un soupir.

Madoka rougit, songeant que Kyôko s'était révélée assez peu loquace sur le sujet de Sayaka.

La collégienne laissa Kyôko tranquille, la laissant réfléchir à leur petite discussion.

De son coté, Madoka était également en pleine réflexion. Elle repensa longuement aux silences et à tous les indices que la rousse avait pu laisser échapper, se remémorant les regards fuyants que Sayaka et Kyôko s'adressaient, ainsi qu'à la façon dont l'escrimeuse essayait de protéger la rousse en attirant les regards sur elle.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le calme. Cependant, le soir même, un messager s'invitea à la fin du repas.

Galadriel avait demandé à certaines personnes de la rencontrer en privé et elle avait envoyé un émissaire pour inviter individuellement les trois jeunes arrivantes, ainsi que Frodon.

Lorsque le Hobbit revint, il sembla bouleversé, bien qu'il arborait un sourire léger, qui rassura légèrement les autres.

Kyôko revint plus rapidement que prévu, murmurant quelque chose à propos d'un stupide miroir et du fait qu'elle était bien contente d'avoir décliné l'offre de Galadriel.

Les deux seules à ne pas avoir encore rencontré la reine en privé étaient Sayaka et Clara. La nuit tombée, elles s'enfoncèrent dans un petit bosquet, qui était éclairé d'une lueur iréelle et apaisante.

La reine blonde se tenait près d'une source d'eau cristalline, observant son reflet lunaire dans l'eau miroitante, méditant calmement au point que son aura de sérénité débordait de son corps et se propageait dans la clairière.

\- Miki Sayaka, appela t-elle calmement, j'avais espéré vous voir seule et je ne vous attendais pas aux côtés de la jeune Clara.

C'était un reproche et la Puella Magi le savait. Cependant, elle s'était prise d'affection pour l'orpheline rousse et ne voulait pas que la petite fille soit laissée seule.

\- Cependant, poursuivit calmement Galadriel, j'ai lu dans votre cœur et je sais que vos sentiments sont nobles.

\- Majesté, coupa sèchement Sayaka, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de fouiller dans ma tête. Je suis certaine que nous pouvons très bien discuter avec des mots, comme des êtres civilisés.

Avec des mots, ce serait un moyen de jouer un jeu égal, songea t-elle. Les mots permettaient de déguiser les pensées et même si Galadriel était douée à ce jeu, cela la priverait de son avantage de télépathe.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne le ferais plus, calma Galadriel en mettant de l'eau dans son vin pour satisfaire la Puella Magi. J'espère que vous comprenez que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Sayaka l'observa et lui adressa un sourire parfaitement faux.

\- Bien sûr, mentit-elle. Je ne cherche qu'à protéger mes amies et je ne les abandonnerais jamais. Je ne veux pas faillir une seconde fois, murmura t-elle avec un regard sombre.

\- Vos sentiments sont nobles reprit Galadriel, j'espère que votre volonté ne pourra pas vaciller.

La jeune fille observa sa gemme, le symbole honni de sa stupidité et de ses échecs, avant de sentir que réfléchir autant lui donnait un mal de crâne.

\- Je vais aller droit au but, coupa t-elle en fixant la reine qui n'avait pas esquissé le commencement d'une émotion. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces discussions qui tournent autour du pot et qui n'avancent qu'à pas de loup. Dites-nous ce que vous voulez réellement.

Galadriel aurait pu être amusée, voire choquée, mais Sayaka n'en sut rien puisque l'elfe ne le montra pas. Sayaka avait radicalement changé de discours. Son aspect affable, ainsi que sa langue d'argent pour tenter de rentrer dans un jeu de séduction, venaient de voler brutalement en éclats.

\- Je voulais rencontrer la jeune Clara en privé, pour sonder son cœur, admit la souveraine. Je sens quelque chose d'étrange en elle et j'aimerais également vous inviter à observer dans mon miroir.

Sayaka frémit. La petite rousse était toujours cachée derrière elle et Kyôko l'avait mise en garde contre ce miroir.

\- Que pourrais-je y voir ? questionna l'adolescente, ébranlée par cette proposition.

\- Des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et même d'autres, qui ne se sont pas encore produites, répondit-elle mystérieusement. Cependant, gardez à l'esprit que le miroir est un dangereux inspirateur d'actions.

\- Me conseillez-vous de ne pas regarder ? s'étonna Sayaka, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la reine lui offrait une opportunité, tout en la dissuadant de le faire.

\- Non, répondit doucement Galadriel, c'est à vous de choisir. Je vous offre juste une opportunité.

Sayaka hésita, avant d'approcher du piédestal soutenant la vasque d'argent. Elle scruta le liquide pur, ne voyant que son reflet. Soudainement, un souffle de vent rida la surface, brouillant les couleurs, avant de dévoiler un autre paysage.

Elle vit Homura allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, le regard vide et désespéré. La jeune fille avait un visage pâle et maladif, bien différent de celui qu'elle arborait en temps normal et elle observait des pilules posées à coté d'un vase avec hésitation. Sayaka comprit bien vite que la brune aux deux tresses se demandait comment elle devait en finir, plutôt que si.

L'image se brouilla, révélant Homura avec sa soul-gem, écrasée par des engrenages émis par une sorcière immense, poussant un rire fou et désespéré. A l'inverse, les ténèbres envahirent la soul-gem de la brune alors que son visage était couvert de morve et de larmes.

Homura hurla, bien que ce cri de fureur puisse être un feulement de jouissance, puis repoussa les pièces de métal, avant de luire. La jeune fille sauta dans les airs, déployant ce qui semblait être des ailes, avant de disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Sayaka tenta de la rattraper, mais elle sentit ses jambes devenir lourdes. Son corps se métamorphosa et elle contempla silencieusement la queue de sirène qui émergeait de l'épaisse armure qu'elle portait.

La justicière à la queue de poisson leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'être éblouie par un éclat aveuglant, émettant un puissant éclat rose.

Mitakihara brûlait. Le ciel noir était teinté de traînées rouges comme le sang, tandis que des orbes de flammes s'écrasaient au milieu des gratte-ciel. Le verre des buildings jonchait les rues couvertes de cadavres, tandis qu'elle assistait, impuissante, à l'effondrement d'une haute tour.

Elle était en plein cauchemar, elle voulait s'arrêter, mais ne pouvait pas. Les accords de violon emplissaient tous ses sens, la rendant sourde aux appels des corps qu'elle tranchait avec son glaive, jouissant de leurs cris de terreur et d'agonie qui formaient la plus belle des partitions.

\- Belle symphonie de mort, sourit alors Homura, dont la robe dévoilait le ventre, ou plutôt son squelette nettoyé de toute chair, tandis que le haut de son visage n'était plus qu'une masse informe de camélias et de sang.

Sayaka gronda quelques mots aux accents métalliques, avant d'égorger un policier qui tentait désespérément de l'arrêter, soi-disant au nom de la loi.

\- Ce sera bientôt fini, murmura amoureusement Homura en agitant un bras squelettique. Ma Kriemhild mettra fin à toute peine. Ensuite, nous serons avec elle, à tout jamais.

Une déflagration de magie pourpre balaya toute la ville, mettant à terre les orgueilleuses tours montant vers les cieux.

Une immense silhouette, plus haute qu'une montagne émergea des décombres. Cette forme était emplie d'un sentiment étrange pour une sorcière, puisque sa puissance irradiait de salvation, au point de réchauffer la masse noire grouillant sous l'armure portée par la sorcière sirène.

La sorcière semblait avoir des milliers de jambes, mais son visage était sinistrement familier. Ce sourire sincère était reconnaissable entre mille et ces deux couettes étaient celles de Madoka.

\- Elle va nous sauver, murmura la sorcière ressemblant à Homura. Elle détruira toute souffrance et je pourrais enfin lui témoigner tout mon amour. Kyubey et sa race découvriront que l'amour et la haine ne font qu'un.

Sur ces mots, Homura s'envola et s'assit sur l'épaule de celle qu'elle avait nommé Kriemhild.

Un éclat aveuglant repoussa alors Sayaka, qui vit un mur de flammes consumer le monde autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur l'herbe, face à la reine, à deux mètres de son miroir.

La jeune fille remarqua qu'elle était trempée et que son front était couvert de sueur glacée. Clara la regarda avec inquiétude, alors que Sayaka sentit ses jambes flageoler.

\- Non, murmura t-elle pour elle-même. Ca ne peut pas finir comme ceci.

\- C'est ce qui pourra se passer, si vous échouez, la mit en garde Galadriel. Si vos amies tombent, personne ne pourra rien faire pour les arrêter. Pas même Kyubey, pas même Sauron, pas même les Valar. C'est à vous de trouver les réponses et de faire les bons choix.

Sayaka resta immobile, sentant sa tête tourner à cause de la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir, mais aussi de l'écrasante responsabilité qui venait de lui incomber.

Elle ne devait pas juste retrouver ses amies et rentrer chez elle, elle devait aussi empêcher Madoka de devenir une sorcière et de balayer l'univers.

Si elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher Madoka de sombrer, elle n'aurait pas d'autre solution.

Elle devrait tuer Madoka.

Cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir et elle se retint de vider le contenu de son estomac dans les parterres de fleurs de la souveraine.

Clara lui tendit sa main, l'aidant à se relever. Sayaka accepta volontiers sa main froide, frissonnant en touchant ce corps mort, manipulé par la soul-gem qui était entourée par l'épais ruban de flanelle accroché autour du cou de la jeune rousse au regard triste.

\- Vous allez bien ? questionna la jeune Puella Magi.

Clara semblait également mal à l'aise, puisque pendant que Sayaka regardait dans le miroir, la jeune fille avait eu une courte discussion avec Galadriel, mais il semblait qu'elle était encore secouée.

Sayaka et Clara se retirèrent bien vite. Elles avaient le visage pâle et lorsqu'elles rejoignirent le reste de la communauté, qui veillait près d'un feu, elles firent preuve d'un mutisme glaçant.

Madoka était très inquiète pour son amie, mais lorsqu'elle interrogea Sayaka, la justicière se contenta d'une réponse très brève.

\- Le miroir, coupa t-elle, lapidaire.

Madoka recula légèrement, avant de baisser la tête, sans un mot.

Il y a un mois, elle avait également regardé dans l'étrange plat d'argent de Galadriel. La magicienne avait vu sa déchéance et sa transformation, avec l'éveil de la grande sorcière du salut. Elle avait vu l'indicible pouvoir de Kriemhild Gretchen, s'étendant de façon exponentielle sur Terre, poursuivant sa croissance, dévorant jusqu'aux étoiles. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vu que les ténèbres. Elle avait découvert son ascension, dévoilant sa forme divine et pure.

Madoka avait cependant également vu l'amour absolu que Homura lui vouait, ainsi que les conséquences des manipulations de Kyubey.

Homura était prête à tout pour la protéger, sacrifiant son futur, se condamnant à revivre éternellement le même mois. Elle irait même jusqu'à s'emparer d'un pouvoir divin et à commettre le crime la plus abominable de l'univers. La brune était prête à damner son âme, à souffrir la pire des solitudes et le plus ignomineux des désespoirs, juste pour s'assurer que son seul amour pourrait simplement vivre heureuse.

Un tel sacrifice était digne d'admiration et Madoka sentit un poids serrer son cœur et étreindre son âme.

Quel que soit le futur, il ne serait jamais parfait et doux pour toutes. Même si toutes étaient sauvées, il faudrait qu'une Puella Magi accomplisse le sacrifice ultime, à savoir assumer une énorme responsabilité pour l'éternité, juste pour pouvoir sauver les autres.

Une éternité de souffrances, pour que d'autres vivent durant l'insignifiance d'une brève existence humaine.

Si Madoka acceptait ce sacrifice, Homura vivrait seule.

Si Homura acceptait de se sacrifier, elle ne pourrait plus se vouer exclusivement à Madoka.

Au final, Homura ne serait jamais heureuse.

Madoka se demanda pourquoi cet univers était-il aussi cruel. Homura ne méritait certainement pas ce qui lui était arrivé durant son existence.

Alors que la nuit régnait en maîtresse, toutes les jeunes filles magiques s'étaient couchées le plus vite possible. Contrairement à leur habitude, elles ne se réunirent pas ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, elles restèrent toutes aussi silencieuses. Aucune ne parlait, ou presque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ce matin ? demanda Kyôko, vêtue d'une tenue sobre.

Sayaka ruminait ses visions, Madoka songeait à la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Galadriel, avant d'avoir la maudite opportunité de voir dans son intriguant miroir et Clara repensait aux mots de la reine.

Lorsque Sayaka fit mention du miroir, la rousse se boucha les oreilles, ne voulant pas en savoir davantage.

\- Vous n'êtes pas malines, gromella Kyôko en s'étirant, s'attirant un regard sombre de la part de Sayaka. Je savais que c'était un piège à la con et je l'ai envoyée ...

\- Oui ? poursuivit Legolas avec insistance. Qu'avez-vous fait ? Je serais très intéressé de connaître l'étendue de vos insultes envers une souveraine.

\- Je l'ai envoyée chier, répliqua Kyôko avec une arrogance mâtinée d'irrespect flagrant, faisant sourire Sayaka. Pour être exacte, je l'ai invitée à avoir des rapports anaux avec les Grecs.

L'étendue de l'indécence de la rousse stupéfia tout le monde, choquant certaines personnes au point que Legolas blanchit et que Gimli gronda dans sa barbe.

\- Tu manques de subtilité quand tu t'énerves, ricana Sayaka. Je t'ai connu plus inventive et plus incisive.

La rousse sourit à son amie, promettant qu'elle s'excuserait et qu'elle ferait preuve d'une plus grande flexibilité et de traits d'esprit plus acérés la prochaine fois.

Ce qu'elles ignoraient toutes, c'est que Galadriel avait eu une autre conversation la veille.

Le soir dernier, alors que la nuit s'abattait et que le sommeil gagnait les habitants de la Lothlorien, Galadriel s'était retirée dans son jardin, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui prenait l'envie d'être un peu seule, ses gardes s'éloignèrent, la laissant à ses réflexions, tandis que son mari obéit à l'injonction de son épouse. Lorsque Galadriel désirait être seule dans son sanctuaire, elle ordonnait à tous de la quitter et personne n'oserait transgresser ses ordres.

Il lui était impossible d'oublier cette discussion et en cherchant dans ses souvenirs, elle revit chaque détail, repassant le fil des événements.

Sous la lune opaline et glacée, la reine s'assit devant la fontaine, laissant la douce brise faire flotter ses longs cheveux bouclés.

Sereine, elle profita du parfum des fleurs, dont les magnifiques elanor aux pétales dorés émettant des fragrances de miel. Le calme emplissait tout son corps, bien qu'un frisson d'appréhension traversa son esprit.

Un instant plus tard, une autre personne se matérialisa dans son bosquet privé.

\- Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que vous me rendriez visite, commença la souveraine, bien que je me doute qu'il ne s'agira pas d'une visite de courtoisie.

L'invité marcha calmement, s'avançant vers Galadriel.

Cette femme à la taille moyenne dépassa la femme en blanc, continuant de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos.

\- J'aimerais que nous cessions ces glossolalies inutiles, coupa finalement l'adolescente qui venait d'apparaître.

Galadriel se retourna, éclatante dans sa robe immaculée, contrastant avec la brune à la robe funèbre noire, qui venait de s'inviter. Elle trouva qu'il y avait une certaine ironie dans le fait que cette jeune fille soit vêtue d'une telle robe, faisant écho à son cœur noir et blanc.

\- Vous autres, jeunes magiciennes, êtes toutes plus pressées les unes que les autres, murmura Galadriel.

\- Nous n'avons pas le luxe d'avoir l'éternité devant nous, coupa la brune aux yeux mauves. Maintenant, je suis venue pour vous faire savoir mes instructions.

L'elfe s'autorisa un petit rire, plus amusée qu'outrée, par l'insolence de cette humaine. Galadriel savait qu'elle avait bien plus de pouvoir que cette petite fille, puisque ce n'était pas juste par les chants et les flèches, que la Lothlorien avait toujours résisté à Melkor et à Sauron.

\- Vous surestimez vos capacités, murmura Galadriel.

Homura resta impassible, avant de s'entourer d'une aura mauve.

\- Vous savez très bien ce dont je suis capable, répondit la Puella Magi solitaire et vous avez vu ce qui s'est déjà passé. Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre la maîtresse du temps et vous savez parfaitement que si les choses me déplaisent, je les modifierais. Il serait plus simple que vous acceptiez mes offres, comme ça, je ne perdrais pas de temps en de longues négociations.

A cet instant, Galadriel irradia de pouvoir. Son corps était d'une lueur plus profonde, comme un éclat de lumière divine, avec une puissemblable à un soleil bleuté.

\- Pensez-vous que je vous laisserais jouer avec toutes ces vies sans réagir, Akemi Homura ? répondit la reine avec une voix grondante, comme un séisme qui lui fendait l'âme et ébranlait tous ses sens. Vous n'êtes rien face au fondements de ce monde !

Homura résista à cette déferlante de pouvoir qui faillit la briser, ployant légèrement ses genoux.

A cet instant, elle fit un bond en avant et sa main gauche heurta l'anneau porté par l'elfe. Lorsque la bague entra en contact avec la soul gem, Galadriel eut l'impression que son âme percuta violemment un mur inexpugnable.

\- Vous n'aviez sérieusement pas cru que je viendrais sans un atout ? riposta t-elle. Je ne suis pas une Puella Magi ! Je sais ce que je deviendrais et vous l'avez vu également. Chaque ligne temporelle s'est achevée ainsi et je continuerais de lutter pour pouvoir rester avec Madoka et qu'elle soit en sécurité.

\- Supposons que vous ne puissiez jamais réussir les deux en même temps, commença Galadriel pour déstabiliser son interlocutrice, quel serait votre priorité ?

Homura détourna la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser.

\- Je continuerais malgré tout, répondit Homura d'une voix morte. Si jamais je ne pouvais pas réussir et que je devais me briser, alors je choisirais ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour elle.

\- Kaname Madoka est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix. De quel droit déciderez-vous à sa place ?

\- Voyons, minauda Homura. Quand je deviendrais le Démon, je n'aurais plus de remords, ni de regrets. Mon âme n'a aucune importance, pas plus que ma vie où que mon bonheur. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Madoka ne souffre pas, qu'elle n'ait pas à subir le poids des fautes des autres. Si je dois damner mon âme, si je dois souffrir pour l'éternité, si elle doit m'oublier, si je dois me condamner sans espoir de rédemption, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi pur que Madoka, mais la force de mon amour pour elle ne vacillera pas. Vous le savez et vous savez jusqu'où je suis prête à aller. Vous l'avez entrevu.

Galadriel sembla ébranlée, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers son miroir.

Homura était dévorée par ce sentiment plus éclatant que l'espoir, plus ténébreux que le désespoir, qui la rendait impossible à manipuler. Il n'y avait rien en cet univers qui la ferait changer d'avis.

\- Et quelles seraient vos exigences, Akemi Homura ? demanda la souveraine en détaillant l'expression impassible de la jeune fille, dont les longs cheveux avaient été noués en un chignon.

\- Vous savez que je ferais tout pour Madoka, répliqua Homura avec détermination. Je veux qu'elle vive, alors vous lui ferez don de Nenya pour qu'elle soit protégée.

Galadriel sembla choquée. Homura exigeait purement et simplement l'un des Trois. Cette humaine avait l'outrecuidance d'exiger l'un des Anneaux de Pouvoir, un objet à la puissance magique inégalable.

\- Jeune fille, commença la reine, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement ...

\- Très sérieusement, coupa Homura. De plus, je veux que vous envoyez vos troupes au Gouffre de Helm, pour le 3 mars 3019. Enfin, poursuivit la jeune protectrice, vous ne parlerez pas de notre rencontre.

Homura s'avança, avec un déhanché séducteur, ressemblant dangereusement à un démon tentateur.

Elle sourit comme un monstre, poussant le vice jusqu'à faire glisser son doigt ganté de soie sur la joue de l'elfe.

\- J'aimerais également que vous oubliez de faire mention de notre petit secret.

La reine repoussa sèchement la brune, émettant une aura lumineuse désagréable, qui sembla brûler la chair de la Puella Magi.

Homura poussa un sifflement, s'entourant de sa propre magie. Lasse de jouer à ce petit jeu, elle disparut et reparut instantanément sur une haute branche, observant la souveraine.

Galadriel observa Homura, songeuse.

La brune était prête à tout pour réussir, elle l'avait vu. Homura n'avait pas encore de raison de s'emparer de l'Unique, mais elle le ferait si nécessaire.

Il était inutile d'ajouter de nouvelle menace contre la Terre du Milieu. Homura agissait par amour, une force bien plus puissante que les autres et surtout, il s'agissait d'une personne fanatiquement dévouée à Madoka, impossible à manipuler.

\- Vous ne renoncerez pas, comprit Galadriel.

\- A Madoka ? s'enquit Homura, avant que la belle elfe blonde n'acquiesce. Jamais.

Homura resta droite, son regard ne trahissant aucunement ses désirs.

\- Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, reprit Homura avec détermination. Même si elle doit me haïr, même si je dois devenir la pire des ordures, je la protègerais. Même si je dois renoncer à elle, même si je dois me noyer dans le désespoir, je continuerais. Tant qu'elle est heureuse, ça me suffit.

\- Alors vous échouerez, murmura Galadriel. Personne ne peut réussir seul et sans aide.

\- J'essayerais, répondit Homura avec un ton davantage cassant. Tout comme porter l'Anneau signifie être seul, protéger celle que j'aime me condamne à la solitude. Personne ne peut comprendre, mes sentiments sont à moi seuls et je continuerais sur cette voie. Je continuerais, quel que soit le prix à payer pour moi.

Galadriel observa une fois de plus son miroir, scrutant Homura du coin de l'œil, tout en sondant les plus secrètes pensées de Sauron.

\- J'agirais comme vous le suggérez, accepta la reine. Mais ça, vous l'aviez déjà prévu. Je suppose être dans le vrai, lorsque j'affirme que vous avez déjà vécu notre rencontre. Vous ... avez même déjà vécu la défaite de l'Ennemi.

Homura ne répondit rien, se contentant de saisir son bouclier et de disparaître. Elle avait gardé en mémoire chaque tentative, se souvenant de chaque détail.

Avant de quitter la forêt, la brune fit un détour vers les chambres et observa une dernière fois Madoka, qui dormait innocemment dans un joli pyjama rose.

Puis Homura disparut dans les ténèbres, abandonnant à regret la dernière lueur d'espoir qu'il lui restait.


	21. Adieu à la Lorien

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec le départ de nos protagonistes, loin du domaine paisible et sécurisé de la Lothlorien.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Adieu à la Lorien**

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis que la Communauté de l'Anneau avait trouvé refuge dans la forêt d'or. Les voyageurs avaient récupéré, physiquement et mentalement, mais Aragorn songeait qu'il était plus que temps de reprendre leur chemin.

Leur quête n'allait pas s'accomplir en un claquement de doigts, pas plus qu'elle ne se ferait sans efforts.

Le rôdeur avait longuement discuté avec le Seigneur Celeborn et la dame Galadriel, réfléchissant à la meilleure voie possible, où du moins à la moins dangereuse.

L'homme avait eu plusieurs mauvaises nuits, bien qu'il ne montra pas l'étendue des soucis qui le rongeaient. Depuis que Gandalf était mort, c'était à lui qu'incombait la mission de guider ce groupe et il avait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, doutant de lui même.

L'homme ne cessait de se comparer à son ancêtre, Isildur, dont la faiblesse avait causé tant de malheurs. Arwen avait bien tenté de lui remonter le moral et Sayaka lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait "assuré comme un pro" depuis Bree, mais ce qui les attendait était encore bien plus difficile.

Le guide savait qu'il y avait tant de chemins possibles et ils étaient tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Ce serait à lui de choisir la meilleure route, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun chemin qui puisse être qualifié de bon, pour se rendre dans les profondeurs du Mordor.

Ainsi, Aragorn fumait comme un pompier, observant de multiples cartes, ne cessant de réfléchir.

Pendant ce temps, Madoka et Legolas affutaient leurs talents à l'arc. Les deux se cotoyaient sur les terrains d'entraînement, ciblant les disques de bois accrochés aux troncs argentés des mallornes. Ils décochaient avec aisance, se conccurençant en essayant de mettre le maximum de flèches dans le mille, tout en tirant le plus vite possible.

L'expérience de Legolas semblait mise à mal par la magie de Madoka. La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de flèches, puisqu'elle en créait par magie et ses tirs étaient guidés par sa volonté, les longues traînées roses semblant alimentées par une conscience rudimentaire.

\- Vous manquez encore de précision, jugea l'elfe en mettant une fois de plus dans le mille. Comment ferez-vous si un ennemi dispose d'une large armure et que vous devrez atteindre une faille précise ?

Madoka sourit, chargeant une flèche rose, qui brilla d'un éclat de justice. Lorsqu'elle décocha, son trait se démultiplia en une dizaine de flèches, qui perforèrent la cible en de multiples points, transperçant le bois sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, avant de se ficher profondément dans la terre et les arbres.

La jeune fille resta humble, ne se vantant aucunement. Sayaka ou Kyôko auraient ajouté une remarque avec un sourire goguenard, mais ce n'était pas son style.

\- Vous vous reteniez ? s'étrangla l'un des archers présents.

\- Bien sur ! répondit-elle avec un sourire adorable. C'est le principe d'un entraînement, non ?

Les râles d'agonie et les meuglements de rage, que l'on pouvait entendre monter depuis le terrain voisin démentirent pourtant ses propos.

Apparemment, ses amies n'avaient pas le même point de vue.

Une fois de plus, Sayaka et Kyôko s'étaient données à fond et n'avaient pas fait preuve de la moindre pitié, ni même de la moindre décence.

Comme à leur habitude, leur combat avait fini en boucherie, laissant de nombreuses traces de sang et des morceaux de viscères sur le sol.

Bien évidemment, les deux amies avaient fini par profiter d'un bon bain et s'étaient enfermées ensemble, profitant d'un bon bain, loin des yeux indiscrets.

Ce qu'elles firent durant deux longues heures resta un mystère, mais tous supposèrent qu'elles se prélassèrent dans l'eau, comme le faisaient toutes les femmes de toutes les contrées.

Cependant, Madoka avait une autre idée. Depuis qu'elle avait posé le regard dans le miroir, des fragments de possibles réalités futures étaient restés dans son esprit.

Elle s'était longuement interrogé sur la relation exacte que pouvait entretenir ses deux amies.

Madoka avait bien vu les rougeurs sur leurs joues, leurs regards en biais et leurs mains croisées par moments.

Elle avait bien compris que le lien unissant les deux amies était bien plus qu'un profond lien d'amitié et elle savait que leurs sentiments étaient devenus plus profonds, plus ardents.

Tant mieux, songea t-elle en revoyant le sourire radieux de Sayaka, si différent de l'attitude apathique dont elle ne se départissait plus lors de leurs derniers jours à Mitakihara. Tant que ces deux là étaient heureuses et qu'elles profitaient de la vie, ça lui convenait. L'existence est si courte et si éphémère, surtout pour une Puella Magi, alors ce bonheur était encore plus précieux et méritait d'être chéri.

Cependant, si les sentiments qu'elles ressentaient réciproquement étaient indéniables, Madoka ignorait si ces deux là avaient franchi le cap en s'avouant les émotions qui les habitaient et si elles partageaient une relation plus intime.

La jeune archère magicienne resta pensive durant quelques secondes, essayant d'imaginer sa meilleure amie avec la tête glissée entre les cuisses de la rousse. Madoka devint subitement écarlate, avec des joues empourprées qui attirèrent tous les regards.

Ce n'était vraiment pas pour elle, songea t-elle, tout en trouvant l'idée curieusement attrayante, comme si elle s'apprêtait à braver un tabou ... ou goûter à un fruit défendu.

L'analogie malheureuse lui donna chaud et elle s'empressa de se passer la tête sous l'eau, se concentrant sur autre chose qu'imaginer sa meilleure amie nue.

Le midi, quand tous se rassemblèrent autour de la table du seigneur Celeborn, Aragorn annonça qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin, à l'aurore. Il exposa brièvement ses raisons et personne ne contesta ses choix. Cet exercice le conforta dans ses décisions, le laissant confiant dans ces capacités de leader.

Comme prévu, les onze voyageurs se préparèrent pour le départ. Le lendemain matin, quand tous eurent mangé et bu, ils se rendirent à l'embarcadère, où des barques avaient été apprêtées pour eux.

Avant qu'ils ne quittent le royaume de la Lothlorien, Galadriel offrit à chacun une cape tissée par ses soins, emplie de la magie de la forêt, qui les protègerait des regards indiscrets et de leurs ennemis.

En plus de ces capes grises, nouées par une broche d'or ornée d'une feuille de verre, elle offrit à chacun des voyageurs un présent.

Sam reçut une belle corde argentée, plus souple et plus résistante que le chanvre dont il se contentait habituellement, ainsi qu'une boîte au contenu mystérieux.

Merry et Pippin reçurent deux ceinturons d'argent, tandis que Boromir en reçut un en or, symbolisant le respect dù à un homme de son statut.

Aragorn reçut un nouveau fourreau pour son épée Anduril, ainsi qu'un médaillon de béryl vert, symbole d'espoir chez le peuple elfique.

Legolas se vit offrir un grand carquois et un arc spécialement conçu pour les Galadrhim, la garde personelle de la reine. Il jugea l'arme du regard et son premier coup d'œil confirma ses impressions sur la robustesse, la précision et la souplesse de cette arme.

Galadriel se tourna alors vers Gimli et sembla gênée.

\- Nous n'avons pas souvent eu d'interactions avec les Nains, admit-elle. Dites-nous ce qui vous ferait plaisir, Gimli, fils de Gloïn.

Le nain hésita, n'osant pas exprimer sa demande, avant de bégayer.

\- J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir contempler la beauté de la dame de Lorien, confessa t-il, et je crains que mon cœur saigne à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir en revoir d'aussi pure. Si vous puissiez pardonner mon audace et s'il m'est permis de le demander, j'aimerais obtenir l'un de vos cheveux.

La demande surprit tout le monde. Visiblement, Gimli avait des qualités de poète insoupçonnées, montrant bien que les nains n'étaient pas uniquement que des rustres avides d'or et de bière.

La reine accéda à sa demande, se coupant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds pailletés de fils d'argent, les offrant au petit être qui jura de les conserver comme des trésors.

La souveraine se tourna alors vers le Hobbit portant le lourd fardeau, celui sur lequel reposait tous les espoirs. Elle tenait un étrange flacon finement ouvragé, semblable à un cristal gainé d'argent, dont l'intérieur irradiait d'une lueur énigmatique.

\- Pour vous, Frodon, je vous offre la lumière d'Eärendil, notre étoile bien aimée. Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer, même quand toutes les autres seront éteintes.

Le Hobbit saisit la fiole de verre, contenant un liquide inerte, mais pailleté d'argent. Cette lumière faible semblait tout de même émettre une lueur apaisante, qui calma le frémissement dans ses doigts.

\- Kyôko Sakura, appela t-elle en lui faisant don d'une armure faite d'un métal gris et léger, je vous offre ceci. Que cette protection vous garde sauve.

La rousse remercia la reine en s'inclinant, avant de laisser place à son amie.

\- Sayaka Miki, en récompense de votre dévouement, je vous offre cette épée.

La lame en question était belle et brillante. Sayaka s'en saisit et admira la légèreté, tandis que son regard se reflétait sur le métal orné de runes et de bénédictions.

\- Puisse la justice guider vos actes et votre bras ne jamais vous faire défaut, pria t-elle, tandis que la guerrière aux cheveux bleus sentit sa confiance en elle être renforcée.

Clara resta humble, vêtue de sa sempiternelle robe noire, s'avançant devant Galadriel, qui lui adressa un regard étrange, presque suspicieux.

\- Je vous offre ceci, présenta t-elle en offrant un poignard et une ceinture de cuir tressée en motifs végétaux. Puissiez-vous en faire bon usage. J'espère aussi que les conseils que je vous ai prodigués pourront vous aider, puissent-ils vous sauver.

Galadriel observa alors Madoka, qui restait légèrement en retrait.

\- Une longue route vous attend, jeune Madoka, avertit-elle. Votre chemin sera ponctué d'épreuves, des défis plus ardus que ceux attendant le porteur de l'Anneau. Cependant, si votre choix est fait, je ne peux m'y opposer.

\- Je vous remercie, Majesté, de l'hospitalité dont vous avez fait preuve à mon égard. Votre aide fut des plus précieuses et votre générosité restera gravée en moi à jamais.

\- Je ne peux vous protéger hors de ces lieux, reprit la reine. La douleur et la peine vous poursuivront, alors j'ai un présent spécial à vous offrir.

A cet instant, Galadriel leva sa main droite, ornée d'un bijou. A la stupéfaction générale, elle retira sa bague et la glissa délicatement à l'annulaire de la jeune fille aux cheveux pastels.

\- Je vous offre Nenya, l'un des Trois grands Anneaux de Pouvoir. Puisse t-il vous protéger, vous et vôtre âme.

La jeune fille regarda le diamant brillant, tandis que Galadriel reculait, avec une expression indéchiffrable, comme si elle était partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires.

Cette expression disparut bien vite, alors que Galadriel reprit son sourire bienveillant, irradiant de clarté.

Cependant, tout le monde resta stupéfait, Celeborn le premier. Son épouse venait de confier l'un des anneaux de pouvoir à une jeune mortelle. Comment cette adolescente, aussi courageuse soit-elle, pourrait-elle survivre à une telle épreuve ?

Personne ne dit rien. Aucune remarque, aucune critique ne fut formulée, parce que Galadriel était la sagesse incarnée pour eux. Le fait qu'elle soit leur souveraine et que ses décisions soient irrévocables était un autre argument de taille.

Vint alors le temps des adieux. Les douze voyageurs prirent place dans les quatre barques, dotées de larges réserves de vivres calées sous les sièges.

La dame de Lorien leur adressa ses ultimes bénédictions et les observa partir, tandis que les embarcations de bois scintillant descendirent la rivière au gré du courant.

Le Celebrant n'était qu'un torrent gonflé par l'eau des glaciers de montagne, mais il rejoignait bien vite d'autres affluents du grand fleuve Anduin, se mêlant aux eaux tumultueuses des rapides.

Les quatre embarcations suivirent rapidement le cours du fleuve, dont les eaux remuantes devinrent plus calmes, à mesure que les berges s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre.

Une fois de plus, la Communauté de l'Anneau poursuivit sa route vers le sud, observant les rives qui étaient dépourvues de tout signe de vie.

Les roseaux grouillaient de larves de libellules, tandis que les arbres sur les rives étaient occupés par quelques oiseaux osant braver l'hiver. Aragorn percevait les mouvements de quelques bêtes sauvages, mais il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Aucune menace n'était visible, ce qui était rassurant.

Les navires poursuivirent leur descente durant deux jours, sans faire d'escales de plus de quelques heures. Les rives sauvages étaient dangereuses, à cause des animaux sauvages qui y proliféraient. Même si les animaux n'osaient pas s'approcher des hommes et du feu, mieux valait être prudent.

Un soir, alors que la compagnie progressait de nuit, le ciel sembla troublé. Le drap bleuté et orné d'étoiles semblait voilé, comme si l'ombre étendait son bras vers le nord. Soudainement, plusieurs étoiles furent éclipsées par une silhouette volant haut dans le ciel.

Legolas observa la voûte céleste avec inquiétude, imité par Madoka, qui ramait avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda t-elle, attirant l'attention de Frodon et d'Aragorn, qui étaient à portée de voix. Serait-ce un aigle en chasse ?

\- Je l'ignore, concéda l'elfe en plissant des yeux. Cependant, vu la forme des ailes, j'ai de sérieux doutes.

Sur ce, il saisit l'arc offert par Galadriel et caressa le chanvre, comme s'il voulait tester les résistances des matériaux. Legolas encocha une flèche soigneusement taillée, banda la corde et décocha un trait sombre, qui se perdit dans l'obscurité.

L'étrange volatile resta en suspension durant de longues secondes, avant de faire une violente embardée.

L'animal poussa un cri de douleur qui réveilla tout le monde, avant de reprendre de l'altitude et de poursuivre sa route vers le sud.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas cette menace qui effraya le plus les douze voyageurs. Le cavalier poussa un cri suraigu qui martela leurs tympans et résonna dans leurs poitrines, suscitant la désagréable impression qu'un morceau de glace vibrait contre le sternum.

\- Ils nous épient jusqu'ici ? marmonna le rôdeur pour lui-même. Le bras de l'ennemi s'est assurément allongé, il nous faudra quitter le fleuve au plus tôt.

A cet instant, une détonation résonna dans les bois de la rive orientale. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les bois, tandis qu'une forme ardente s'envola dans les cieux. Un étrange projectile poursuivit la silhouette ailée, avant de la percuter. Une déflagration de lumière illumina l'atmosphère, révélant une silhouette semblable à un dragon. La bête poussa un cri d'agonie et tomba à pic avant de s'écraser quelque part sur la ligne d'horizon.

Le cri de terreur d'un Nazgûl accompagna cette débâcle, alors que la menace ailée disparût dans l'obscurité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Sam, encore stupéfait par ce qui ressemblait ç une des fusées de Gandalf.

\- C'était un tir de lance-roquettes, répondit Kyôko, avant de se rappeler à qui elle s'adressait. Il s'agit d'une arme lançant des projectiles explosifs, pouvant tracer leur cible.

Les autochtones de la Terre du Milieu se regardèrent, avant que Gimli ne pose la question qui semblait leur brûler les lèvres.

\- Votre camarade est dans le coup ? grogna t-il, plus sur un ton affirmatif, qu'interrogatif.

Madoka répondit par l'affirmative. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule Puella Magi capable d'utiliser un tel arsenal et avec une telle précision. Ce coup au but était signé Akemi Homura.

\- Cela fait déjà deux fois qu'elle nous débarrasse d'un danger, ajouta Merry. Notre dette vient d'augmenter.

\- Mais cela ne rend pas la route plus sûre pour autant, répliqua Aragorn. Les orques patrouillent toujours sur la rive orientale et cette action spectaculaire risque d'attirer beaucoup de regards indésirables.

A moins qu'elle ne fasse diversion, songea t-il, mais il était préférable d'envisager le pire. Lorsque l'on commençait à échafauder des plans basés sur ce que l'on espère que l'ennemi fera, la déconvenue est souvent au rendez-vous. De plus, il valait mieux fonder ses espoirs sur ses talents, que sur les éventuelles erreurs de l'ennemi.

Cependant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de continuer leur chemin. Ils avaient une mission à effectuer et devaient poursuivre vers le sud, dépendants du cours du grand fleuve Anduin.

Au sud, Homura continua de guetter avec ses jumelles à vision nocturne. Abandonnant son rôle de veilleuse solitaire, elle arpenta les sous-bois, jouant de la mitrailleuse lorsque l'occasion s'en fit ressentir.

Après quelques temps, elle trouva ce qu'elle recherchait.

Le cadavre d'un reptile volant gisait dans une mare de sang et de venin verdâtre, alors qu'une cape brûlée gisait sur le cadavre.

De ses bottes, elle dégagea les pièces d'armure, avant de mettre le pied sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Adûnaphel, le messager sombre. La septième, murmura t-elle en écrasant légèrement la bague. Désormais, je serais ta maîtresse.

Sur ce, elle ramassa la bague, prenant soin de ne pas enfiler cet Anneau de Pouvoir.

\- Il est dangereux de laisser ce genre de secrets de fabrication à portée de main, sourit-elle en concentrant sa puissance dans sa propre soul-gem.

Homura tourna la tête vers l'ouest, dans la direction qu'empruntait la Communauté de l'Anneau.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul seigneur des Anneaux, Saroumane, chuchota t-elle, comme si le mage pouvait l'entendre. Il ne partage pas son pouvoir, il faut le lui arracher de force. C'est ce que je ferais, morceau par morceau.


	22. L'Amon Hen

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec le moment qui sert de charnière entre les deux livres de la trilogie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : L'Amon Hen**

Les quatre navires poursuivirent leur descente de l'Anduin. Le fleuve était plus calme et plus large, coulant entre une vallée de plus en plus encaissée.

La Communauté de l'Anneau quitta les terres du Nord, se dirigeant vers les royaumes des Hommes, mais éalement vers l'ennemi.

Après un dernier méandre, le fleuve finit enfin par dessiner un axe à peu près droit, dont le lit calme constituait également l'horizon.

Après plusieurs jours de navigation, deux monuments se dessinèrent. Il s'agissait de deux statues encadrant le fleuve, mais dont la taille était si monumentale qu'ellesdépassaient le sommet desfalaises bordant l'Anduin. Ces deux guerriers en armes observaient l'horizon de leurs inflexibles regards de pierre, tendant leur main droite en un geste menaçant, invitant les ennemis du Gondor à prendre garde et à faire demi-tour.

\- L'Argonath, murmura Boromir avec respect. Les deux frères.

\- L'homme à droite, appela Sayaka en désignant le roi qui se détachait de la falaise, attirant l'attention d'Aragorn et surtout de Boromir. C'est Isildur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Boromir. C'est bien lui, le Grand Fondateur qui triompha de Sauron en personne. Ces statues marquaient jadis la limite septentrionale du royaume du Gondor. Cependant, avec le manque de population en Ithilien et la fin de la menace représentée par le Mordor, la défense de la forteresse de l'Amon Hen était devenue inutile et nous nous sommes repliés sur l'Anduin, au niveau de la citadelle de Cair Andros. Nous préférons garder les territoires réellement peuplés, plutôt que de nous disperser pour conserver une suzeraineté théorique sur des terres désertes.

Sayaka reçut un regard étonné de la part du fils de l'Intendant.

\- Mais comment le savez-vous donc ? sursauta t-il, réalisant que c'était cette jeune fille, totalement étrangère à ce pays, qui avait fait la remarque à propos de l'identité du monarque de pierre.

\- Facile, répliqua Sayaka en suscitant quelques regards. Je l'ai vu en statue au Mont Venteux et j'ai également observés les tableaux de Fondcombe.

Legolas eut un léger mouvement de la tête, approbateur, respectueux devant la mémoire de la jeune étrangère.

Lorsque les barques passèrent entre les deux titans, tous prirent conscience de la taille de ces réalisations. Ces statues étaient vraiment immenses, puisque les orteils faisaient la taille d'un enfant. Ces deux gardiens de pierre étaient si hauts, qu'ils semblaient s'élancer vers les cieux.

Les deux rois furent finalement dépassés, comme si leur menace n'était qu'un signe vide de sens, le reste poussiéreux d'un passé révolu, rien de plus que l'orgueilleux héritage d'un royaume sur le déclin.

L'horizon semblait désormais envahi d'embruns, alors qu'un grondement assourdissant se faisait entendre dans le lointain.

Le fleuve disparaissait dans une chute assourdissante, tandis que Aragorn décida de débarquer à bonne distance de cette cataracte, avant que le courant ne soit trop fort.

Les navires accostèrent dans une petite crique, bordée de saules pleureurs, dont les feuilles mortes formaient un tapis ocre sur le sol couvert d'ajoncs séchés.

Les quatre équipages accostèrent, tirant les embarcations sur la rive, de façon à ce qu'elles ne soient pas emportées par le courant.

Aragorn décida de camoufler les navires d'un blanc éclatant, de façon à ne pas être repérés par des patrouilles ennemies. Il conseilla également de garder les sacs prêts, au cas où la menace que pressentait Legolas se concrétise.

Alors que Sam préparait un ragoût, le rôdeur observa les environs de la crique, la main sur son épée.

\- Reposons nous un peu, avant de repartir, conseilla le rôdeur. Nous traverserons à la nuit tombée.

\- Partons dès maintenant, suggéra Legolas. Quelque chose m'inquiète ici, je sens le danger se rapprocher.

\- Les orques patrouillent sur la rive droite, contra Aragorn, avec un ton indiquant que son choix était irrévocable.

Gimli poussa un reniflement méprisant, avant de faire part de son mécontentement.

\- Et après quoi ? gromella t-il. L'Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe de rochers saillants et coupants et une fois ceci passé, ce sera pire. Des marais gluants et puants sur des milles, s'étendant à perte de vue.

\- Oui, rétorqua Aragorn avec un sourire sarcastique, c'est notre route. Je vous suggère de recouvrer vos forces, Gimli.

\- Reprendre mes forces ? haleta t-il, offusqué. Nous autres nains, n'avons pas besoin de recouvrir nos forces. Gardez bien ça à l'esprit, jeunes Hobbits, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Sam et de Pippin.

A ce moment, Merry regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il manquait plusieurs personnes, dont son cousin.

\- Ou est Frodon ? questionna le hobbit aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Ou est Clara ? s'inquiéta Madoka.

\- Je suis ici ! répondit la petite fille vêtue de noir, agitant ses mains.

Aragorn regarda autour de lui et remarqua le bouclier rond qui avait été posé près d'un arbre, avec d'autres affaires appartenant au Gondorien.

\- Je vais le chercher, déclara Aragorn. Fouillons la zone, mais formons des équipes.

Les aventuriers se scindèrent en quatre groupes, se lançant dans l'exploration des bois environnants.

Sayaka et Kyôko crièrent de concert, appelant alternativement Frodon et Boromir, maudissant ces deux là. Le Gondorien était particulièrement sensible à l'attrait exercé par l'anneau, tandis que le porteur de l'Unique était celui qui ne devrait jamais rester seul dans ce milieu hostile.

Bien vite, la prémonition de Legolas se concrétisa. Des pas pesants se firent entendre aux alentours, lourds comme ceux d'un humain, mais bien plus nombreux.

Une horde apparut dans la forêt, surgissant derrière les vallons et les ruides. La multitude bruyante était constituée de grands guerriers en armure, dont les caractéristiques raciales les rapprochaient des gobelins. Ils avaient cependant l'air bien plus forts et plus aggressifs que leurs cousins.

Cependant, ils mourraient comme les orques.

Les deux amies attaquèrent sauvagement les assaillants. Les Puellae Magae se rendirent compte que l'épaisse armure repoussait le katana de Sayaka, qui fut forcée de viser les articulations et le cou, La lance perçante de la rousse forait son chemin à travers le métal, empalant les monstres en leur vidant les entrailles, comme des poissons sur le marché.

De leur côté, Madoka et Clara tenaient bon. Les flèches magiques de la jeune fille éliminaient les troupes ennemies, tandis que Clara tenait une étrange canne sombre à l'extrémité pointue, comme une aiguille. Sa longue arme, maîtrisée d'une main experte, s'enfonçait dans les repoussants visages verdâtres. Elle n'avait laissé aucun orque s'approcher de Madoka-sama.

Le chef était posté sur une colline, observant les différents théâtres d'opérations.

\- Trouvez les semi-hommes et les femmes, ordonna t-il à ses hommes, avant de se jeter dans le feu de l'action. Abattez tous les autres !

Kyôko poursuivit sa lutte, avant que le son d'un cor ne l'inquiète.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne disposant d'un cor dans leur groupe et il s'agissait de Boromir.

Le mugissement reprit de nouveau, avec trois coups qui ressemblaient à un appel à l'aide.

Les deux jeunes filles reprirent leur route, taillant en pièces les monstres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent sur un charnier, au milieu duquel Madoka achevait un ultime ourouk-haï d'une flèche experte.

\- Par ici ! héla alors Gimli, qui venait d'arriver, levant sa hache ensanglantée.

Les jeunes filles le suivirent, tandis que la large hache du nain s'abattit sur l'orque ayant la stupide idée de lui barrer le passage.

A mesure qu'ils progressaient, les clameurs devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses et plus intenses, signe qu'ils se rapprochaient du combat. Les guerriers accélérèrent, mais la vue d'un corps immobile au sol les choqua.

La silhouette était assez courte, vêtue d'une cape elfique. Gimli s'avança et retourna le jeune homme blond au cheveux bouclés.

\- Merry, appela t-il, avant de se figer.

Le jeune Hobbit était inerte, le visage pâle. Une plaie béante fendait sa gorge, laissant le sang couler.

\- Il est mort, murmura Gimli dans sa barbe, choqué.

Les magiciennes restèrent livides, voyant leur compagnon décédé. Leur ami gisait au sol, ayant perdu la vie en essayant de lutter, son épée à quelques mètres de lui. Lui qui plaisantait si gaiement il y a mois d'une heure, avait désormais péri.

Le nain baissa la tête et retint ses larmes, avant de toucher la plaie. Le corps était encore chaud, la mort de Merry était récente, datant d'une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus.

\- Si seulement nous avions été plus rapides, murmura t-il, avant de se relever. Allons-y ! Nous devons aider ceux qui peuvent encore l'être.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le lieu du combat, avant d'être encerclé par des arbalétriers et des guerriers qui se jetèrent sur eux.

Gimli poussa un cri de rage, alors que ses mouvements étaient plus rapides. Sa hache semblait être une extension de son bras, animée par sa colère, alors qu'il plantait son arme en visant la carotide. D'un coup, la hache se ficha sous l'aisselle d'un des monstres en armure, profitant d'une jointure dans les plaques. D'un seul geste, le nain releva le bras, amputant la bête avant de poursuivre son mouvement et de l'étêter.

La rage bouillonnait dans le sang de toutes les combattantes. La mort de leur ami ne resterait pas impunie, ils juraient d'abattre toutes les créatures responsables de ce crime et de venger Merry.

Madoka tendit la corde de son arc, laissant un éclair courir sur le fil, avant qu'une pluie de flèches ne descende des cieux et ne s'abatte avec fracas sur les bêtes les encerclant.

\- Impressionnant, lui sourit Sayaka, avant de reprendre son air sérieux et de poursuivre sa route. Mais ... ou est Clara ?

Sur ces mots, Madoka regarda autour d'elle et écarquilla les yeux. La jeune fille avait été à ses côtés pour la couvrir, abattant les ourouk-haï. Elles étaient encore ensemble, il y a quelques minutes à peine.

\- Je vais la chercher ! s'exclama Madoka en faisant demi-tour. Occupez-vous des autres !

Avant même que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne puisse dissuader son amie de partir seule, Madoka lui adressa un grand sourire lumineux et disparut derrière un massif de vieilles briques couvertes de mousses, soulevant quelques feuilles brunes.

Le groupe monta une colline couverte de feuilles de chênes mortes. Les corps de dizaines d'ourouks gisaient entremêlés, teintant les feuilles d'or de leur répugnant sang noir.

Au sommet, Aragorn était agenouillé, recueillant les dernières paroles de Boromir.

Sayaka se sentit nauséeuse. En seulement une vingtaine de minutes, elle avait perdu deux compagnons.

Legolas arriva en dernier, observant autour de lui.

\- Ou sont les Hobbits ? questionna t-il, inquiet.

Aragorn soupira, avant de répéter l'information livrée par Boromir. Frodon et Sam s'étaient échappés, tandis que les orques avaient enlevé Pippin. Merry avait malhereusement péri, victime d'un berserker avide de sang.

\- Ou sont Madoka et Clara ? demanda t-il ensuite, suscitant l'effroi chez Sayaka et ses collègues.

La réponse à cette énigme d'une importance capitale, leur parvint quelques minutes plus tard.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers la rivière, afin de rendre un dernier hommage à leurs amis défunts, ils retrouvèrent l'étrange canne noire que maniait la jeune rousse.

L'arme était fichée au sol, brisée, mais l'absence de cadavre laissait espérer qu'elle était encore vivante. Si elle avait été désarmée, ses ennemis l'auraient sûrement tuée. Le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de corps laissait penser que Clara avait été capturée.

La Communauté retourna au campement, découvrant qu'il manquait un navire. Sur l'autre rive, ils aperçurent trois silhouettes qui s'enfonçaient derrière le rideau formé par les saules pleureurs.

\- Frodon, Sam et Madoka ont déjà atteint la rive orientale, s'exclama Legolas. Dépêchons-nous de les aider !

En voyant l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Aragorn, il comprit.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre ? s'étrangla t-il.

\- Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains, répondit-il calmement.

\- Alors, nous avons échoué, répondit Gimli d'une voix lasse. La Communauté a failli.

C'était la première fois que Gimli semblait aussi défaitiste. Même dans la Moria, il avait été abattu, mais avait gardé l'espoir de s'en sortir. Le fait qu'il venait de perdre Boromir et Merry, alors que Clara et Pippin avaient été capturés, semblait lourdement peser sur son moral.

\- Nous n'avons pas échoué, poursuivit Kyôko. Nous pouvons encore sauver Pippin et Clara. De plus, nous pouvons essayer de fournir à Frodon le moyen de neutraliser une partie de la menace du Mordor.

\- En route, s'exclama Aragorn, tandis que Gimli se relevait en prenant appui sur sa hache.

\- Voyagons léger, poursuivit le rôdeur enthousiaste. Allons chasser de l'orque !


	23. Captifs de la main blanche

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec le point de vue des deux jeunes, enlevés par les orques.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Captifs de la main blanche**

Le pas sourd et pesant de la horde résonna dans les oreilles de Clara. Avant même que la jeune fille ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, elle fut assaillie par une détestable odeur, mêlant sueur et une crasse repoussante.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était sur le dos d'un ourouk-haï de grande taille. Ses mains étaient liées par une épaisse corde, nouée autour du poitrail du monstre à la large carrure.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un repère familier et vit que Pippin était attaché de la même façon qu'elle, à la seule différence qu'il était encore inconscient.

\- Lâchez-moi ! ordonna t-elle stupidement, avant qu'un des orques ne lui intime l'ordre de se taire, ponctuant son ordre d'un grand coup de gant métallique dans le visage.

Clara se contenta de lui cracher dessus, montrant son mépris et regrettant son geste à cause de sa gorge sèche.

Elle regretta d'autant plus son geste, que l'un de ses ravisseurs saisit un fouet de cuir attaché à sa ceinture et frappa plusieurs fois la Puella Magi au visage et dans le dos, la blessant au travers de sa robe sombre.

Clara serra les dents, sublimant la douleur, avant que l'orque ne cesse de s'acharner sur elle. L'inconscience bénie tarda à venir, puisque ses blessures se résorbèrent presque instantanément. Son pouvoir était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, lui permettant de ne ressentir presque rien, mais cela permettait aussi à ses bourreaux de la torturer presque indéfiniment.

Un coup bien placé la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, toujours attachée à l'ourouk à l'odeur pestilentielle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait été baillonnée. Ils avaient ajouté une nouvelle insulte à l'humiliation, songea t-elle en sentant une bouffée de rage agiter son âme.

La course des troupes portant l'emblème de la main blanche se poursuivit, alors qu'ils atteignaient des plaines bordant une forêt.

Son porteur s'arrêta brusquement, levant un bras pour intimer l'ordre à ses soldats de s'arrêter.

Il huma l'air, captant des effluves qui lui parvinrent de loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ? questionna son second à la peau noire.

\- De la chair humaine, répondit le capitaine. Ils ont suivi nos traces !

\- Aragorn, comprit Pippin, dont le visage contusionné laissa voir un grand sourire.

\- Ils ont suivi nos traces, gronda le chef d'une voix rauque, avant de serrer ses dents ébréchées et irrégulières. Plus vite !

Le calvaire continua pour Clara et Pippin. C'était même pire, puisque l'ourouk accéléra et fit de plus larges mouvements avec ses épaules, faisant régulièrement buter son casque d'acier contre le visage de la petite fille.

Le soir, alors que la compagnie d'orques longeait une forêt, l'un des sbires de Saroumane se mit à contester les ordres, se faisant le porte parole de certains de ses camarades.

\- On n'ira pas plus loin tant qu'on aura pas fait une pause ! exigea l'être à la peau pâle et dont les oreilles ressemblant à des ailes de chauve-souris.

\- Alors ramassez du bois et faites un feu, tas de vermine ! ordonna le chef.

Sur ce, les deux prisonniers furent jetés sans ménagement au sol. Les orques se réunirent et l'un deux sortit ses rations. Il caressa le pain dur, qui s'effritait en de petites particules tirant vers le vert bleuâtre.

\- Je meurs de faim, grogna l'ourouk en jetant la nourriture au sol. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis trois jours, à part du pain moisi !

\- On pourrait les manger eux, siffla un orque en désignant la jeune Puella Magi avec l'extrémité de son couteau.

\- Ils ne sont pas à manger ! s'exclama alors le chef. Ordre de Saroumane.

L'orque se montra un peu trop insistant, tapant sur les nerfs de son supérieur, dont la patience n'était, par ailleurs, pas le fort.

Le chef dégaina son cimeterre noirci et décapita promptement le contrevenant à ses ordres. La tête sauta, avant de rouler aux pieds des deux prisonniers.

\- Y'a de la viande fraîche au menu, mes amis ! s'écria t-il, pragmatique.

Une soif de sang gagna la horde, qui se rua sur le cadavre pour le dépecer. Les lanières de cuir et les hardes du cadavre furent arrachés par le groupe d'orques.

Pippin et Clara furent rejetés en arrière, totalement oubliés par la horde.

Le jeune Hobbit grimaça, sentant les plaies dans son dos se rouvrir, alors que sa tunique teintée de sang séché lui arrachait les croûtes.

\- Eloignons nous, souffla Pippin en rampant, tandis que les deux captifs profitèrent de l'obscurité pour reculer.

Un sifflement jaillit de nulle part, fendant l'obscurité, surprenant les ourouk-haï. Une compagnie de cavaliers venait de surgir à l'improviste, décochant leurs traits empennés de noir contre les monstres, tandis que les plus audacieux dégainaient leurs épées.

Les chevaliers aux robes vertes et aux mailles d'acier étaient nombreux, leurs cimiers reflétaient les flammes des torches que les orques avaient allumées pour se chauffer durant cette froide nuit printanière.

La mêlée devient encore plus furieuse, alors que les chevaliers étaient avantagés par la force de choc de leurs destriers, ainsi que par le fait que leurs montures pouvaient renverser les orques.

L'acier tinta, les lances volèrent en éclats et tandis qu'une furieuse bataille était livrée, personne ne vit que les deux silhouettes vêtues de sombres capes rampaient vers la forêt.

A la faveur de la nuit et de la confusion causée par l'escarmouche, Pippin et Clara s'enfuirent vers les bois. Ils se relevèrent et se cachèrent derrière de larges troncs, soufflant de soulagement alors que les sons du combat semblaient étouffés par les branches.

Clara fit apparaître une petite aiguille sombre sans sa main, semblable à un poignard, dont les bords effilés tranchèrent les liens avec aisance.

\- Partons d'ici, suggéra t-elle en se massant les poignets, les environs ne sont pas sûrs.

Clara fit à peine deux mètres, qu'elle gémit. Elle serra son ventre, retenant des larmes de douleur, avant de mettre un genou à terre.

Pippin la releva, alors qu'elle serrait les dents.

\- Que vous arrive t-il ? questionna t-il. Est-ce une sorcière ? supposa t-il avec un certain flair.

\- Non, haleta t-elle. C'est autre chose. Je ne pe sens pas bien, il me faut un abri.

La jeune fille vomit derrière un arbre, avant que des pas lourds ne se firent entendre derrière eux.

Trois orques venaient de pénétrer dans les bois, sans doute des fuyards ayant réussi à échapper au combat, puisque l'un d'eux avait perdu un bras.

\- Grimpe aux arbres ! ordonna t-elle en lui désignant un spécimen tordu au tronc noueux, que Pippin se hâta d'escalader.

Les orques aperçurent bien vite la Puella Magi vêtue de sa courte robe noire. Ils sourirent et se ruèrent vers elle, avec l'évident dessin de la faire souffrir avant de l'achever.

Clara saisit sa baguette noire, qui s'allongea longuement, avant d'empaler le premier des monstres au nez écrasé.

Elle fit un bond en arrière, avant de tituber, mais elle tint bon. D'un seul geste, elle se rua sur les deux derniers orques, écartant leurs lames d'un geste extrêmement véloce, faisant sonner l'acier noirci, avant de briser la garde du manchot en enfonçant sa lame dans le cœur.

La jeune fille se retourna vers le troisième, esquivant son cimeterre, avant de se sentir nauséeuse une fois de plus. Clara sentait sa respiration devenir plus difficile, alors qu'elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas défaillir. Un rideau de sueur glacé coula sur ses tampes, alors qu'elle s'effondra au sol.

Elle tenta de se rattraper, usant de son arme comme d'une canne, mais elle ne parvint qu'à retarder l'inévitable.

Pippin hurla, alors qu'elle s'écroula sur le tapis de feuilles mortes, gisant lamentablement au milieu de champignons, sous le rire de l'orque qui s'avança.

La bête s'avança de la jeune fille inconsciente, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la poignarder, il fut écrasé par un énorme tronc, ressemblant à une jambe.

Le possesseur de ce membre était un immense être à la forme arborée, presque humanoïde, mais dont les traits étaient clairements végétaux.

Un de ses bras se tendit et attrapa délicatement la jeune fille évanouie, avant de la porter devant sa vue.

\- Bonjour, petits humains, salua t-il en les observant de ses yeux ambrés.

\- Il n'y a qu'elle qui est humaine, nuança Pippin. Je suis un Hobbit, un semi-Homme venu de la Comté. Mon nom est Peregrin Touque, pour vous servir.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Hobbits, avoua l'arbre. Mais il y a tellement de curiosités en ce monde. Mais je digresse, ajouta t-il avec un grondement. Je suis Sylvebarbe, je suis un Ent de Fangorn.

\- Un arbre gardien ? s'étonna t-il avant de sourire. Un berger de la forêt, comme dans le pays de Bouc !

En prononçant ces mots, Pippin repensa à son cousin. Ils avaient été séparés lors de la mêlée furieuse où Boromir s'était distingué par sa force et son courage.

Boromir avait d'ailleurs été tué, il avait vu les trois flèches empennées de plumes de crébains se ficher dans sa poitrine. Le Gondorien s'était battu avec acharnement, mais même le plus valeureux des hommes pouvait être vaincu par un archer.

Ensuite, le Hobbit avait été enlevé par un ourouk de grande taille, qui l'avait emmené loin du corps du Gondorien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'est que les autres aillent bien et que Merry avait réussi à s'échapper.

Le soir même, Sylvebarbe continua encore sa route, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

\- Je vais vous mener en sécurité, expliqua t-il d'une voix rauque, comme je l'ai promis à Gandalf. Ma demeure se situe dans les profondeurs de la forêt, près des racines de la montagne.

Sylvebarbe semblait infatiguable, marchant sans cesse durant des heures, gardant soigneusement la jeune fille.

Clara se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, allongée sur sa cape qui reposait sur un épais tapis de mousses vertes.

Elle s'éveilla lentement et vit que Peregrin veillait sur elle.

\- Bonjour Pippin, commença t-elle d'une voix faible. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Reste calme, l'enjoignit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille aux longs gants de soie. Tu t'es évanouie, mais Gandalf est parvenu à te soigner. Il n'a pas trouvé ta soul-gem, mais il a utilisé sa magie pour l'atteindre. Ou est-ce que tu la caches ? questionna t-il, intrigué.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais fut secrètement heureuse que personne ne l'ait dénudée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant rien de plus que des arbres et des fougères, alors que quelques buissons entouraient un bassin narutel, dans lequel l'eau fraîche de la montagne se déversait.

Clara se leva, se dirigeant vers l'eau et plongea ses mains dedans, s'aclaboussant le visage. Malgré la saison, l'eau était fraîche sans être glacée. Elle était revigorante, au point de ramener un peu de vie en elle.

\- Vous avez faim ? questionna Merry en lui tendant un morceau de lembas, le pain elfique que Galadriel leur avait fait distribuer.

Clara accepta sans le moindre enthousiasme, n'avalant qu'une petite bouchée prise du bout des dents, avant de redonner le pain au jeune Hobbit.

Pippin ne dit rien, mais il soupçonnait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son amie. La jeune fille semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, avec une expression déprimée, comme si le poids de ses souvenirs n'arrivait pas à lui échapper.

Le Hobbit était peut-être insouciant, mais il n'était pas idiot. Clara était rongée par l'angoisse et par la volonté de retrouver sa famille. Son statut lui pesait de plus en plus, alors qu'elle était écrasée par la solitude.

Il baissa la tête, silencieux, sachant que la jeune fille aurait besoin de temps, ainsi que d'une épaule compatissante, pour ne pas craquer.

Il espérait pouvoir être celui qui soutiendrait Clara, l'aidant à porter ce lourd fardeau, avant que la jeune fille ne soit brisée à un point irréparable.


	24. Les chasseurs d'orques

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors que nous entamons le second livre de la trilogie de J.R.R. Tolkien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires, cela me fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Les chasseurs d'orques**

Les plaines septentrionales du Rohan formaient de vastes espaces aplanis, dont les marges étaient composées d'escarpements et de chaos rocheux, dominant des espaces abondamment couverts d'herbes et de graminés.

La haute silhouette d'Aragorn dominait ces pierres blanches, à peine érodées par le vent et par les herbes jaunes qui proliféraient à perte de vue.

\- Le Rohan, murmura t-il en contemplant les plaines désertes. Le pays des seigneurs des chevaux. Leurs frontières sont de plus en plus dégarnies, constata t-il. Pas l'ombre d'une patrouille à l'horizon.

Le rôdeur appela l'elfe, lui demandant s'il pouvait l'éclairer à propos d'un nuage de poussière qui s'était formé à l'horizon, mais dont il ne pouvait identifier précisément l'origine.

\- La horde à changé de cap depuis hier, nota Legolas. Leurs traces dévient vers le nord-ouest. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard.

Aragorn comprit immédiatement que Saroumane était le responsable de l'attaque sur l'Amon-Hen. Tous les ourouk-haï qu'ils avaient affrontés portaient l'emblème de la main blanche, le symbole du magicien renégat. Il n'était pas non plus difficile d'en déduire que Saroumane était désireux de s'emparer de l'Anneau.

A ce moment, Gimli glissa le long d'une pente rocheuse, avant de se relever. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nain, qui se releva prestement, bien qu'il soufflait comme un bœuf.

\- Il faut respirer, c'est la clé, se répéta t-il. Nous les nains, nous sommes des sprinteurs, redoutables sur les courtes distances !

Alors que Gimli fournissait un effort supplémentaire, les deux jeunes filles firent un bond impressionnant et le dépassèrent, avant d'atterrir près du rôdeur qui reprit sa course.

Les cinq compagnons poursuivirent leur course, ne s'arrêtant que deux heures durant la nuit, afin de gagner de l'avance sur les ourouk-haï qui avaient enlevé leurs amis.

Le lendemain, alors que l'aube s'élevait en teignant les nuages d'écarlate, les cinq marcheurs avaient repris leur route depuis déjà deux heures.

Legolas observa l'horizon, essayant de discerner une trace de l'armée qu'ils chassaient. Il eut du mal à percevoir quelque chose, mais il nota que des cavaliers étaient en approche.

\- Aragorn, des cavaliers approchent. Ils sont cent-cinq et leur chef porte une armure dorée. Ils sont blonds et grands pour la plupart. Ils portent tous des lances, bien qu'il y ait également des archers parmi eux. Apparemment, ils arborent l'étendard du Rohan et les armes du Troisième Maréchal du Riddermark.

\- Ce sont des alliés ou des ennemis ? questionna Sayaka.

\- Difficile à dire, répliqua Aragorn avec sincérité. J'ai voyagé avec eux par le passé, ce sont des gens honnêtes mais ignorants, braves mais méfiants. En tout cas, ils ne servent pas Sauron, mais je crains que le bras de Saroumane ne se soit allongé.

Ils seraient bientôt fixés, songea Kyôko en voyant ces cavaliers s'approcher. Les deux amies ne restèrent pas sur le passage que l'escouade montée allait emprunter et se replièrent dans les rochers, de même que Legolas et Gimli.

Aragorn laissa les cavaliers passer, avant de reprendre position sur le sentier et de les héler.

\- Cavaliers du Rohan ! s'égosilla t-il en levant une main, la paume en avant en un geste d'apaisement. Quelles nouvelles de la Marche ?

Ses compagnons le rejoignirent bien vite, tandis que le capitaine leva sa lance, tournant la bride.

Les cavaliers formèrent un cercle autour des cinq voyageurs, avant de les pointer de leurs lances.

Immédiatement, Kyoko réagit en claquant des doigts. Des milliers de petits carreaux rouges s'élevèrent, formant une barrière protectrice autour des cinq chasseurs.

\- Sorcière ! hurla alors l'un des hommes, incitant Sayaka à tirer son arme à la vitesse de la foudre.

\- Rendez-vous immédiatement et déposez vos armes ! ordonna leur chef en s'approchant. Vous êtes encerclés !

L'homme aux cheveux blonds était coiffé d'un cimier orné de motifs équins, mais son air supérieur et arrogant irrita hautement Kyôko. La Puella Magi claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un second mur autour des cavaliers, à la différence près que ces carrés étaient ornés de pointes de sang séché.

Pour ajouter une injure supplémentaire, la rousse sauta dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, avant de redescendre derrière ce second bouclier.

\- Rectification, corrigea t-elle avec son éternel sourire exaspérant, tout en jouant avec sa lance, dont la taille n'avait rien à envier à celle du seigneur blond. C'est vous qui êtes encerclés. Maintenant, vous allez écouter ce que nous avons à vous dire.

Aragorn essaya de calmer la situation, levant les mains en un geste apaisant.

\- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Mes compagnons et moi-même sommes à la poursuite d'un groupe d'Ourouk-haï, qui ont enlevé deux de nos amis.

\- Les ourouks que vous recherchez ont été engagés cette nuit, répondit le guerrier. Nous les avons détruits.

Le regard de Sayaka s'écarquilla d'horreur, alors que ce sentiment fut partagé par ses compagnons.

\- Mais il y avait un Hobbit et une jeune fille avec eux ! s'étouffa Gimli, scandalisé.

\- Ils étaient petits, avec la taille d'enfants à vos yeux, expliqua Aragorn.

\- Il n'y avait que des orques, rien d'autre, contra Eomer. Nous avons récupéré tous les cadavres, les avons entassés et brûlés, ajouta t-il en désignant l'horizon, duquel une colonne de fumée grise émergeait.

Le regard de la rousse se fit de plus en plus sombre, alors que ses dens grincèrent. Une aura sinistre l'entoura, rendant les chevaux très nerveux.

Les bêtes s'agitèrent, mais elles ne pouvaient pas fuir en raison de la barrière entourant l'escouade de cavaliers. L'inquiétude gagna les cavaliers, mais leur chef tenta de faire bonne figure.

\- Qui êtes-vous exactement ? demanda le chef, de plus en plus suspicieux.

\- Je suis Sakura Kyôko, une Puella Magi. Voici mon amie Miki Sayaka, ainsi que mes compagnons.

\- Gimli, fils de Gloïn, se présenta le nain.

\- Legolas, fils de Thranduil, du royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, poursuivit le rôdeur, je suis l'héritier d'Isildur.

Sur ces mots, il dégaina Anduril, laissant la lame luire dans les airs, comme une flamme.

\- Me laisserez-vous aider mes amis, où me contrecarrerez-vous ? Choisissez vite ! exigea t-il.

Son intervention fit son petit effet, puisque le chef retira son casque et se montra autrement plus amical, dévoilant les traits du neveu du roi Théoden.

\- Cherchez vos amis si c'est là votre désir, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. Saroumane a étendu son influence sur ces terres et à empoisonné l'esprit du roi. Nous sommes restés fidèles et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Soyez prudents si vous allez à Edoras.

Sur ces mots, il regarda Kyôko et déglutit.

\- Vous êtes libres de partir, ordonna t-il, alors que ses guerriers levèrent leurs lances. Pouvez-vous nous laisser partir, s'il vous plait ?

Kyôko désactiva ses boucliers, laissant les cavaliers partir sans encombre.

Eomer offrit également trois chevaux aux étrangers, puisque ces animaux seraient plus utiles à ces étranges voyageurs, qu'à des soldats morts. Il avait le pressentiment que ces cinq personnes pourraient réussir à affronter la magie de Saroumane et il voulait donner au Rohan une chance supplémentaire de lutter contre le magicien blanc.

\- Vers le nord ! cria Eomer à ses troupes, reprenant leur marche vers les plaines de l'Estemnet, dont les derniers rapports faisaient état d'incursions d'orques pillant les villages isolés.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sayaka et Kyôko montèrent sur les trois destriers, bien que les deux asiatiques eurent beaucoup de mal à se stabiliser. Elles n'avaient jamais fait de cheval et leur malaise était partagé par Gimli.

\- Sérieusement, murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus en essayant de se positionner, cette selle est encore moins confortable qu'un banc d'école !

Les cavaliers s'organisèrent rapidement. Sayaka chevauchait avec Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli étaient ensemble, tandis que Kyôko parvenait à manoeuvrer facilement son destrier, donnant des ordres d'une voix sèche et rude.

Aragorn fit claquer les rênes et lança sa monture au galop, se dirigeant vers la colonne de suie qui s'élevait depuis l'horizon.

Pendant que les cinq voyageurs cherchaient désespérément des traces de leurs amis, les troupes d'Eomer poursuivirent leur course contre les orques, parvenant dans un village. Les lieux avaient été attaqués il y a quelques minutes, puisque des cadavres et des traces de lutte étaient visibles, mais l'essentiel des chaumières et des récoltes étaient toujours intactes.

Une centaine d'hommes sauvages et de maraudeurs étaient morts. Le responsable du carnage restait immobile au milieu du corps, tandis que les habitants étaient terrés chez eux, terrifiés par une étrange magie. Seules quelques paires d'yeux courageux osaient observer cette femme vêtue de noir, dont les cheveux corbeau étaient noués en un élégant chignon.

La jeune femme resta immobile, attendant que les chevaliers ne viennent vers elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le maréchal en exil, ne recevant aucune réponse.

Le blond s'avança, pour se mettre au niveau de cette étrangère et espérer l'intimider en la dominant de toute sa stature, mais à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres en sa direction, que l'adolescente se retourna vers lui.

Avec une certaine arrogance, elle observa Eomer, laissant le vent agiter les mèches de jais encadrant son visage. D'un geste calme, l'adolescente rangea sa montre dans sa poche.

Eomer fut choqué par l'apparence de cette femme. Elle ne semblait pas plus vieille que l'autre magicienne qui l'avait arrêtée, mais son air froid et déterminé semblait très anxiogène. Surtout, ce qui le terrifia, ce fut son visage. Ses iris d'un pourpre impérial étaient brûlants de détermination. Des larmes de sang avaient coulé de ses prunelles, glissant sur ses cernes et traçant des brisures sur ses joues, comme une toile d'araignée.

\- Eomer, fils d'Eomund, appela t-elle, le surprenant puisqu'il n'avait jamais donné son identité. Vous arrivez en retard.

Elle poussa un soupir sarcastique, avec un rire dépourvu de joie.

\- Une fois de plus, ajouta t-elle, vous êtes en retard. Vous n'avez pas pu aider votre cousin et vous n'avez pas pu aider ces gens. Dire que vous osez encore prétendre que vous pouvez défendre votre peuple. Cependant, ne soyez pas prompt à céder à la faiblesse et au désespoir. Vous pouvez encore vous rendre utile et protéger votre pays.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? exigea t-il. Etes-vous une de ces magiciennes qui ...

\- Epargnez votre salive, répondit la femme vêtue d'une robe funèbre sombre, brodée de dentelle élégante. Je suis bien plus qu'une vulgaire Puella Magi. Je ne suis pas comme les deux médiocres imbéciles que vous avez rencontré ce matin.

Eomer et son escorte furent saisis par la stupeur. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il être au courant de cette rencontre ? Comment cette jeune fille à pied aurait-elle pu dépasser ses destriers, à la fois endurants et rapides ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda t-il en pointant sa lance sur elle.

Homura soupira, écartant l'arme en mettant son index sur la partie acérée, avant de la repousser sans se blesser.

\- Je suis devenue bien plus qu'une vulgaire magicienne et même plus qu'une sorcière. Un être de mon calibre, prêt à absolument tout pour atteindre ses objectifs, avec un pouvoir éclatant ... vous avez déjà deviné. Même un esprit aussi étriqué que le votre ne peut se voiler la face devant moi. Je suis celle destinée à être le Diable, à écraser toutes les déités pour réécrire l'univers à sa convenance. Mais si souhaitez avoir un nom ... vous pouvez m'appeler Akuma Homura.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille s'avança vers lui, disparaissant et réapparaissant aléatoirement, changeant d'emplacement en un instant, avec une indifférence nonchalante. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une anomalie, quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place et qui n'avait rien de normal.

\- Vous allez poursuivre vos opérations, ordonna t-elle, en menant vos hommes vers le sud-est, afin de détruire une armée d'ouargues, puis vous reviendrez au Gouffre de Helm, dans la nuit du 3 au 4 mars.

Sur ce, elle s'avança d'Eomer, avant de léviter dans les airs pour se mettre à son niveau et le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est qu'en suivant mes ordres que vous pourrez sauver votre pays. Je ne mènerais plus de bataille pour vous, précisa t-elle d'un ton sec. Je suis très occupée, alors faites ce que je vous dis. Si vous ne m'obéissiez pas, ajouta t-elle en faisant glisser sensuellement un doigt sur le menton du Rohirrim, je le saurais. Je n'aurais plus qu'à utiliser votre oncle et votre sœur comme mes petits pantins.

Eomer frissonna, ayant l'impression d'avoir été touché par les doigts glacés de la mort. Cependant, il n'allait pas laisser cette chose menacer sa famille.

Il saisit sa lance et embrocha la créature au niveau du nombril. La lance perça les chairs, faisant ressortir les viscères de l'autre côté. Homura observa son abdomen avec un intérêt morbide et rit, retirant l'épieu ensanglanté.

\- Vous n'avez tout de même pas espéré que cela serait suffisant pour abattre une divinité ? s'amusa t-elle en reculant et en posant de nouveau pied à terre.

\- Vous prétendez être une déesse, rétorqua le chevalier, mais vous avez besoin des mortels pour agir.

\- Faux, coupa t-elle avec dédain, repoussant une de ses mèches sombres. Je pourrais le faire par moi-même, mais je préfère largement déléguer et laisser les choses se faire par l'intermédiaire de mes petits pions. Cela me laisse plus de temps pour comploter, mais au final, le résultat sera le même.

Eomer serra les dents, mais il avait bien vu qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre cette créature. Il n'avait pas osé affronter les deux magiciennes ce matin et celle-ci semblait bien plus puissante.

\- Pourquoi nous laisser le choix ? interrogea t-il, alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Pourquoi ne pas tout faire par vous même ?

\- Pourquoi tout faire de mes mains, agir avec mon pouvoir divin, sans avoir à comploter, ni même vous manipuler ? questionna t-elle en poussant un rire malveillant, avant de s'éloigner.

Après quelques secondes de marche, Homura se retourna légèrement, l'observant du coin de l'œil et lui adressant un sourire machiavélique.

\- Où donc serait le plaisir ? rétorqua t-elle avant de disparaître.


	25. Réunion à Edoras

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de l'histoire, alors que je compte bien m'éloigner de l'intrigue.

N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces changements et de ce que va apporter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Réunion à Edoras**

A la lisière de la vieille forêt de Fangorn, dont les feuilles sombres étaient agitées par le vent, six personnes faisaient face aux vastes plaines.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sayaka et Kyôko étaient en compagnie de Gandalf. A la stupéfaction générale, le magicien leur était apparu dans les profondeurs des bois. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas fini sa tâche et qu'il était de retour. Les Valar lui avaient donné une nouvelle chance, ainsi qu'une promotion pour continuer sa mission.

\- Conneries de religion, gromella fort peu diplomatiquement Sayaka, avant que son amie rousse ne lui mette un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Je me demande comment t'y crois encore, persifla la jeune fille aux cheveus bleus, avant de remonter sur le cheval qu'Eomer leur avait donné.

Gandalf siffla quelques notes qui retentirent loin, avant qu'un splendide cheval à la robe blanche ne fasse son apparition.

L'animal à la robe immaculée était majestueux, le claquement de ses sabots résonna sur la terre sèche.

\- C'est un Mearas, murmura Legolas, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par un sortilège.

Le mage ressuscité approcha du cheval blanc et monta sur son destrier au pelage lumineux, caressant l'encolure de Gripoil, dont le nom fit ricaner les deux magiciennes.

Les six cavaliers poursuivirent leur route, galopant à toute vitesse à travers les plaines herbeuses du Rohan.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, les voyageurs arrivèrent près d'une large ville bâtie sur une excroissance rocheuse. Les murs d'enceinte étaient faits d'une base de pierres, rehaussées par une palissade garnie de tours et dont la porte de bois était fermée.

Derrière les murs, de nombreuses demeures aux toits de chaume étaient visibles, mais elles étaient dominées par une longue structure de bois doré, dont le clocher était couvert de feuilles d'or.

\- Edoras, expliqua Gandalf, ainsi que le château d'or de Meduseld. Je sens une force étrange à l'œuvre ici.

Les six voyageurs étaient encore à plus d'un kilomètre de la porte d'entrée, qu'ils furent rapidement abordés par une escouade de cavaliers portant des armures impeccablement lustrées, arborant fièrement l'étendard vert frappé du cheval blanc du Rohan.

\- Mithrandir ! s'exclama alors le capitaine en reconnaissant le magicien blanc. Je suis Eaoden, fils de Hameleth, de la garde royale. Nous allons vous escorter, vous et vos compagnons. Votre venue est providentielle, puisque Sa Majesté est gravement malade.

\- Je ne suis guère guérisseur, répondit Gandalf, mais si chaque minute compte, menez la voie.

Les quatre destriers furent alors entourés par la garde royale, qui forma un chevron autour d'eux pour assurer leur protection. Bien que la plaine soit déserte, les Rohirrim n'allaient pas prendre de risque.

Eaoden atteignit en premier la large porte et donna les mots de passe au garde, qui se hâta de baisser un bras, intimant à ses hommes de déplacer les lourds battants.

Les chevaliers escortèrent Gandalf et ses compagnons dans la ville, traversant la grande rue pour atteindre le palais.

Les deux magiciennes observèrent la ville, dont l'aspect primitif les choqua, ressemblant à une relique d'un passé révolu. Les habitants semblaient inquiets, comme s'ils craignaient que la mort de leur souverain n'apporte le changement.

Devant les portes du palais, Hama salua son supérieur, avant d'exiger les mots de passe. Bien vite, il laissa entrer la garde, ainsi que les voyageurs.

A l'intérieur, les halls étaient éclairés par de nombreux feux, ainsi que par de larges fenêtres ouvertes, qui permettaient d'évacuer la fumée.

Le fond de la pièce était occupé par un trône, sur lequel siégeait un bel homme blond, au physique particulièrement attrayant. Il avait un regard brillant, bien que soucieux.

A ses côtés, sur le siège réservé au conseiller du roi, une jeune femme blonde était assise. Son visage était dur, tandis que ses longs cheveux semblaient ternis par le temps et les épreuves. Cependant, ce furent ses yeux qui les choquèrent le plus. Les iris bleus semblaient glacés de colère et de détermination.

Pour autant, Sayaka et Kyôko furent davantage choquées par la gemme dorée qui figurait autour de son cou, nouée dans un collier de perles.

\- Votre altesse, s'inclina Eaoden, Gandalf demande audience.

\- Mon cher ami ! salua l'homme aux traits juvéniles en se levant du trône. Votre venue me réchauffe le cœur !

\- Salutations, Théodred, fils de Théoden, répondit Gandalf en s'inclinant légèrement. J'avais espéré pouvoir discourir avec votre père, le souverain de la Marche du Rohan.

\- Hélàs, répondit le prince, notre roi est malade et reste dans ses appartements. Un mal mystérieux le ronge et j'espérais que vous pourriez l'aider, puisque nos guérisseurs sont impuissants contre la magie et les sortilèges.

Gandalf accepta rapidement d'aider le jeune régent, lui demandant de le mener auprès du souverain.

Le magicien se rendit dans une vaste chambre, occupée par un lit à baldaquin et aux draps verts. Un vieillard vêtu d'une chemise de nuit était allongé et respirait faiblement, tandis qu'une servante âgée le veillait, faisant baisser la fièvre à l'aide de linges humides.

\- Votre altesse, déclara t-elle d'une voix tremblante, son état ne s'est pas amélioré.

La servante au visage ridé et empâté s'inclina devant les invités et laissa Gandalf s'approcher du roi. D'un geste, il écarta les mèches grisâtres du malade, avant d'observer les iris vitreux. Les prunelles bleutées semblaient être dissimulées derrière un voile de fumée.

Gandalf pointa son bâton sur la poitrine du vieil homme et murmura de nombreuses formules en une langue inconnue.

Le mourant s'agita, prononça quelques mots incohérents, avant de lever le bras.

Gandalf resta ferme, énonçant de nouvelles formules d'une voix forte. L'homme fut plaqué dans le matelas, comme écrasé par une force invisible. Il resta paralysé, vaincu par la magie du mage blanc, murmurant des mots dénués de sens, avant de haleter violemment.

Le roi inspira avidemment l'air vital, comme un nourisson arrivant à la vie et prenant sa première bouffée d'air pur.

Il avait l'impression de renaître.

Il se redressa brusquement, observant ses alentours. Il reconnut les traits de son fils au premier coup d'œil, mais lorsque ses iris se posèrent sur le mage vêtu de blanc, il eut un instant d'hésitation et un léger mouvement de recul. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, avant qu'il ne s'intéresse davantage au visage âgé de l'homme.

\- Gandalf ? s'étonna t-il, avant qu'un sourire du mage ne confirme ses paroles. Je suis navré, mais durant un instant, je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

\- C'est compréhensible, répondit le pèlerin gris. Il maîtrise nombre d'artifices. Je suis Saroumane, tel qu'il aurait du être.

\- Vous parlez toujours en énigmes, s'amusa le roi qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa vigueur.

Gandalf sourit et s'esquiva quelques minutes, laissant Théoden en compagnie de son fils. Le monarque reparut une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ayant revêtu tous les atours de sa charge.

Lorsque Théoden posa un pied dans la salle du trône, les hérauts sonnèrent de leurs trompes, annonçant l'arrivée de leur seigneur.

Il s'installa sur son trône et sourit à la jeune fille blonde, heureux de revoir sa nièce.

\- Sombre ont été les derniers jours en mon esprit, confessa t-il en s'adressant à sa famille et non à ses sujets, puisqu'il devait rester fort devant son peuple. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-il à son fils. Dans mes rêves, j'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Théodred se montra très gêné. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle, tandis qu'Eowyn porta doucement la main à son collier.

\- J'ai été grièvement blessé durant la bataille des Gués de l'Isen, expliqua son fils, durant laquelle nos forces ont été surpassées par celles de Saroumane. Mes hommes m'ont ramené et j'ai réussi à guérir, grâce aux soins prodigués par ma cousine. Elle m'a protégé en éloignant Grima et ses poisons meurtriers.

\- Grima, grinça le roi en serrant les dents. Où est-il ? demanda Théoden avec une voix froide.

\- Il s'est enfui il y a quelques jours, avoua son fils. Il a banni Eomer et tenté de m'assassiner, mais Eowyn a réussi à l'écarter.

A cet instant, la belle blonde prit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé, mon oncle, commença t-elle sans peur. J'ai donné des ordres pour l'arrêter, mais il semble qu'il avait senti le vent tourner et il s'est échappé. Il a sûrement galopé à bride abattue pour se jeter dans les robes de son maître.

\- Tu as bien fait d'outrepasser les ordres de ce conseiller, ma nièce, commenta Théoden. Sans toi, notre situation serait sans doute bien pire à l'heure actuelle.

\- J'ai également envoyé des cavaliers pour trouver Eomer et lui signifier que son bannissement avait été annulé, poursuivit-elle. Je suis profondément navré d'avoir annulé la signature d'un ordre écrit de votre main, mais ...

\- J'annulerais moi-même cet ordre, reprit Théoden en hélant un garde pour qu'il apporte le nécessaire de travail du souverain. Ce rat m'aurait réduit à marcher comme une bête avec ses drogues, alors qu'il prie pour que je ne le trouve jamais, sinon je lui passe mon épée en travers du corps.

Le roi se leva alors vers les visiteurs, qui n'avaient toujours pas osé s'approcher du monarque. Théoden avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se réadapter et reprendre ses marques.

Il s'était remarquablement bien remis, songea Aragorn en le voyant rejeter sa canne et porter son épée. Les poisons de Saroumane n'étaient guère aisés à vaincre, même pour quelqu'un comme Gandalf.

\- Honorables invités, salua t-il. Soyez bienvenus. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous accueillir dans de meilleures conditions, mais les temps ne sont guère à la fête. J'aimerais cependant que vous acceptiez mon hospitalité et que me contiez vos périples, demanda t-il.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers son fils et reprit, mais avec un ton bien plus impérieux.

\- Faites votre rapport sur la situation, Maréchal Théodred.

Immédiatement, le prince héritier adopta une posture martiale et livra un résumé bien structuré des différents fronts, ainsi que ses conclusions sur l'état de l'armée de Saroumane.

Théoden donna rapidement quelques ordres, avant de discuter avec les nouveaux venus. Il leur fit préparer des chambres, ainsi qu'un repas.

A table, les discussions furent plus détendues et plus libres. Théoden écouta les nouvelles du monde et s'interrogea sur la présence de ces deux jeunes filles à l'apparence exotique.

\- Qui êtes-vous donc, jeunes dames ? demanda t-il avec une curiosité teintée d'intérêt.

\- Nous sommes des Puella Magi, commença Kyôko, des jeunes filles magiciennes. Nous sommes pourtant aisément reconnaissables à nos gemmes, ajouta t-elle d'une voix étonnée.

\- Je n'avais jamais rencontré de personnes comme vous, ajouta le souverain.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna la rousse. Nous sommes pourtant comme votre nièce.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce, alors que la jeune rousse sembla prendre conscience qu'elle venait d'en dire trop.

Cependant, cette expression d'incompréhension n'était plus qu'une façade. Intérieurement, la rousse jubila. Eowyn était une variable trop dangereuse pour être laissée ignorée et en l'acculant ainsi, elle serait obligée de révéler les choses.

\- Je ... je ... commença t-elle en sentant sa confiance s'estomper.

\- Attention, prévint Théoden avec un ton doux, mais sévère. C'est un péché de mentir à son oncle et un crime de mentir à son roi.

\- Je suis devenue magicienne, avoua t-elle. Mais je l'ai fait pour de bonnes raisons, ajouta t-elle en cherchant à se justifier. J'ai souhaité ramener Théodred à la vie.

L'atmosphère devint encore plus glaciale, alors que le prince héritier blêmit.

\- Je ... je suis mort ? s'étrangla t-il. Mais c'est impossible.

\- Rien n'est réellement impossible, tout est une question de moyens, répondit une autre voix plus enjouée.

Sayaka se tendit, retenue par Kyôko qui devait mobiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur l'immonde créature qui fit son apparition.

La bête immaculée à la fourrure épaisse et à la queue touffue trotta sur le sol de marbre, avant de bondit sur l'accoudoir du siège occupé par Eowyn.

\- Bonjour Kyubey, salua poliment Eowyn, ravie de revoir ce visage amical.

\- J'aimerais savoir comment as-tu fais ? coupa Kyôko. Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir piéger uniquement des jeunes filles en pleine puberté ?

\- Je peux proposer des contrats à toutes les femmes, répondit-il. Ce monde offre tellement de potentiel à étudier.

Théoden se leva, pointant son épée vers la créature qui s'était invitée à sa table.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma nièce ? exigea t-il avec un ton froid.

\- Pas grand chose, répondit la Puella Magi à la longue crinière rousse, prenant la parole avec une nonchalance frisant avec l'insolence. Il lui a juste offert de ramener votre fils, en échange d'une lutte contre les sorcières. Ce qu'il a très commodément omis de préciser, c'est qu'en échange de ce pacte, il a scellé l'âme de votre nièce dans ce bijou et que si la gemme est totalement corrompue, elle meurt.

La tension devint palpable, l'air était de plus en plus lourd et pesant, comme envahi par un miasme difficile à respirer.

\- J'allais presque oublier de dire que le véritable objectif de Kyubey est de pousser au désespoir la cruche acceptant le contrat, afin de récupérer son âme corrompue. Dans le processus, la liche magicienne devient une sorcière, mais il trouvera facilement une autre idiote à manipuler, pour pouvoir poursuivre sa récolte d'âmes.

La violence crue de ces mots, qui n'étaient entourés d'aucune douceur pour faire accepter l'émère vérité, fit frémit tout le monde. Le roi et ses proches étaient traversés par la colère et la terreur.

\- Kyubey, murmura la princesse qui avait peine à croire tout ce qui venait d'être dit, alors qu'elle sentait sa gorge s'étrangler en déglutissant. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'elle ment.

\- Elle dit la vérité, rétorqua nonchalamment la bête en s'étirant. Tout est vrai.

Tout le monde fut choqué. Si l'ignominie de cet être était détestable, le fait qu'il avoue tout sans le moindre remords était pire. Kyubey ne mentait même pas, il se contentant de dire ce que les gens voulaient entendre, avec des vérités partielles, laissant les autres interpréter ses mots.

Le roi dégaina sa lame et avec une vigueur insoupçonnée, il trancha la tête de la créature, faisant rouler son charmant visage au sol.

Le corps de Kyubey s'effondra au sol, tandis que le silence régna dans la pièce. Théoden contint sa fureur, sachant que libérer sa colère comme un ours sur ce corps duveteux, n'était absolument pas digne d'un monarque éclairé et maître de ses émotions.

Le roi rengaina son arme et se rassit, las, avant que l'agaçante voix ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

\- Vous pourriez cesser de détruire mes corps ? demanda poliment Kyubey, avant de se jeter sur son propre cadavre et de l'avaler goulûment.

Tous furent abasourdis.

Aragorn réalisa que Sayaka n'avait pas menti en parlant de la capacité de résurrection de cette espèce extraterrestre, mais Théoden crut halluciner.

\- Je ne comprends pas vos réactions à vous, les humains, reprit l'Incubateur. On vous donne ce que vous désirez le plus et vous n'êtes toujours pas satisfaits. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous souciez tant de l'endroit où se trouve votre précieuse âme. Vous, les Puellae Magae, avez la chance de ne plus être limités par cette enveloppe si restrictive. Je me porte très bien en sachant que je suis protégé, très loin d'ici. Ce n'est qu'un corps, un outil que je peux utiliser en toute sécurité, rien de plus.

Sur ces mots, l'alien s'éloigna avec son immonde sourire. Cependant, il s'arrêta et se retourna, faisant bouger sa large queue.

\- Si l'une d'entre vous devient une sorcière, appelez-moi pour que je récupère son âme. Ce serait perte d'énergie stupide si une grief seed était gâchée.

Kyubey disparut dans un trou qui semblait beaucoup trop petit pour son corps, laissant derrière lui une assemblée stupéfaite et une princesse totalement désemparée.


	26. La princesse guerrière

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec un peu d'action à Edoras.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : La princesse guerrière**

Suite aux révélations de Kyubey, qui avait dévoilé la vérité sur les Puella Magi, Eowyn laissa tomber ses couverts d'argent, avant de se redresser.

Sans même demander l'autorisation de sortir de table, la blonde aux yeux tremblants quitta la pièce, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis navrée, s'excusa précipitamment Sayaka à la place de son amie, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je sais que c'est dur, mais elle devait connaître la vérité. D'autres magiciennes auraient pu exploiter les faiblesses d'Eowyn au moment le plus délicat, afin d'éliminer une conccurente.

\- Ouais, gromella la rousse. Homura n'aurait pas hésité. Elle aurait balancé toutes ses vérités, avant de profiter de l'occasion pour écraser une rivale inexpérimentée.

Elle non plus, d'ailleurs, songea amèrement l'orpheline. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se débarrasser d'une rivale, de façon à assurer la sécurité de son territoire de chasse.

Cependant, la nécessité de récupérer des grief seeds était devenue nulle, en raison de la présence de Gandalf. L'anneau de pouvoir du Magicien blanc était capable de purifier son âme, alors elle n'allait pas se priver de ce don qui lui évitait de se lancer dans une fastidieuse chasse aux sorcières.

Ce monde était moins peuplé que la Terre, mais paradoxalement, les grief seeds étaient plus puissantes, ce qui les rendaient utilisables plusieurs fois. C'était un avantage, mais en contrepartie, les sorcières étaient bien plus dangereuses.

Kyôko frémit, légèrement dégoûtée de la personne qu'elle avait été. Le tressaillement dans ses épaules, ainsi que la contraction des muscles de ses joues ne passa pas inaperçu, en particulier pour sa camarade à la chevelure azurée, qui terminait une pomme de terre légèrement roussie, maniant assez aisément sa fourchette pour reprendre un peu de jambon.

Théoden resta calme, jusqu'à ce qu'un messager n'arrive en trombe dans la salle du trône.

\- Sire, commença t-il en s'inclinant, haletant à cause de la course qu'il venait d'accomplir, tandis que l'odeur de cheval qui l'accompagnait indiquait qu'il avait du faire une sacrée chevauchée.

\- Parle, messager, ordonna Théoden.

\- Nos éclaireurs nous signalent que l'Isengard est passé à l'action. Saroumane lance une immense force contre nous, l'armée ennemie à commencé sa marche. Selon les premières estimations, ils se dirigent droit vers le Gouffre de Helm. Des cavaliers ouargues ont déjà été aperçus, ils semblent agir en éclaireurs. Ils atteindront la forteresse dans moins de quatre jours.

Le roi donna immédiatement l'ordre aux forces armées de se mettre en ordre de bataille, tandis que la population devait évacuer. Edoras était difficilement défendable, avec ses murs de bois autour d'une plaine ouverte, alors il devait mettre sa population en sûreté.

\- Combien sont-ils ? questionna le monarque.

\- Envion dix-mille, répondit le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le roi se figea, atterré. Une telle armée, avec une ampleur aussi importante, semblait presque inimaginable.

Il donna de nouveaux ordres, préparant à évacuer la population pour ne pas la laisser à la merci de l'armée ennemie, alors que sa nièce reparut.

Eowyn avait les yeux légèrement rouges, mais elle restait digne et droite. Personne n'aurait pu dire si elle avait pleuré, tant elle restait stoïque.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon attitude, déclara t-elle formellement, s'inclinant devont son roi et parent.

Théoden lui pardonna bien vite, ne sachant pas comment s'enquérir de l'état de sa nièce. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout, mais qu'elle faisait bonne figure en public. Eowyn avait toujours été forte, surtout depuis le décès de ses parents.

La réunion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de deux réfugiés. Il était coutume d'accueillir tous ceux étant dans le besoin et Théoden avait toujours ouvert les portes du château d'or à ceux le nécessitant.

Les deux arrivants étaient assez jeunes, il s'agissait d'un petit garçon d'à peine huit ans, accompagné de ce qui devait être sa sœur et qui avait à peine fait son entrée dans l'adolescence.

La jeune fille était ravagée par l'angoisse, à cause du fait que son petit frère s'était évanoui durant le trajet.

Les soigneurs du roi prirent le jeune en charge, tandis que la jeune fille racontait ce qu'il s'était passé à son roi. Elle conta toutes ses péripéties, depuis l'attaque des ourouk-haï, jusqu'à sa fuite.

En temps normal, elle se serait adressée avec respect, mais cet homme âgé et usé, las à cause de sa pesante fonction, lui faisait pitié.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle demanda des nouvelles de son frère. Le médecin était très gêné, mais il osa lui avouer la vérité. Son cadet n'avait pas survécu.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse lui dire le moindre mot, elle redressa la tête pour fixer Théoden avec un regard haineux.

\- C'est de votre faute, cracha t-elle. Vous restez ici, bien à l'abri, au chaud, à vous gaver, tandis qu'on crève de faim et qu'on se fait piller par tous.

\- Un peu de respect ! cracha alors Théodred. Vous parlez au roi, je vous le rappelle !

\- Je vous hais tous ! hurla t-elle, avant de s'entourer d'un éclat de lumière.

La jeune fille s'écroula au sol, inanimée, tandis qu'une sphère noire, à l'aura mortifère, flottait au dessus d'elle.

\- Grief seed, marmonna Sayaka, essayant de trouver Kyubey, sans succès.

\- Elle va se transformer en sorcière ! alerta Kyôko. Reculez tous !

La graine empli de chagrin scintilla, avant de projeter une masse de couleur. La salle devint verte, avec des motifs psychédéliques rappelant les blés murs sous le ciel bleu.

Au centre, une créature monstrueuse se tenait. Il s'agissait d'un centaure, dont la silhouette humaine ressemblait à un épouvantail, dont le visage de paille était gravé d'une parodie de sourire.

La créature tenait une faux entre ses mains de bois et poussa un cri guttural qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Tandis que la garde protégeait le roi, tendant leurs lances, Sayaka et Kyôko dégainèrent leurs propres armes.

\- C'est une sorcière maintenant, expliqua la rousse. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Seule une Puella Magi à une chance contre elle.

La rousse se tourna vers Eowyn et lui sourit.

\- C'est le moment, princesse. Utilise ta magie et viens te battre à nos côtés. On ne sera pas trop de trois pour la vaincre.

La princesse guerrière passa outre le tutoiement, qui ne l'affecta pas du tout, avant de dégainer une deux épées d'une longueur respectable.

Théoden ordonna à sa nièce de se retirer, mais Eowyn refusa obstinément, décidant d'affronter l'ignoble créature devant elle.

Le centaure poussa un hurlement, malgré qu'il n'ait pas de bouche. Ce cri résonna dans les entrailles de ceux qui l'écoutèrent et plusieurs soldats s'effondrèrent, tétanisés. Même Théoden recula, comme gelé de l'intérieur. A l'exception des trois magiciennes, seul Gandalf résista à l'aura de désespoir.

La sorcière avança, enjambant le cadavre de la jeune fille qu'elle était il y a encore quelques minutes, avant de créer une large faux.

La bête poussa un grognement inintelligible, mais que les trois combattantes comprirent aisément, plus qu'elles n'entendirent, car leur tympans ne captaient qu'une nuisance, comme une craie crissant sur un tableau.

Sayaka chargea la première, mais son katana fut paré par le manche de la faux. D'un seul geste brusque, la sorcière repoussa l'assaillante aux cheveux azurés, avant de faucher les deux autres.

\- Saute ! hurla Kyôko en voyant que la blonde était tétanisée par cette horreur.

Eowyn obéit instinctivement, esquivant le métal acéré de l'outil paysan, avant de charger.

Plusieurs chevaux faits de flammes grises émergèrent autour de la sorcière. Eowyn frappa instinctivement de ses lames doubles, alors que les apparitions s'étiolaient. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, il semblait que pour chaque cheval spectral abattu, deux autres destriers apparaissaient.

\- Concentre-toi sur la sorcière, signala Kyôko. Si tu te focalises sur les familiers, on y sera encore demain ! Vise ses jambes pour la faire tomber !

Eowyn changea de cible et s'attaqua au centaure. Elle se rua vers la bête et esquiva un coup de faux en faisant une belle roulade. Cependant, alors qu'elle se relevait pour poursuivre sa route, elle ne put esquiver le retour de la faux.

Le manche la percuta dans le ventre, faisant exploser les organes internes, avant de la projeter vers le haut.

\- Eowyn ! hurla le roi, tandis que la blonde fut catapultée vers le plafond.

La princesse percuta violemment une poutre, avant de s'écraser contre le plancher, fracturant le sol.

\- Allons ! Debout ! cria la combattante à la longue chevelure flamboyante, ne se retournant même pas pour ne pas quitter son ennemi des yeux.

La blonde se redressa, sans la moindre douleur pour défigurer ses traits. Elle fut animée d'une nouvelle détermination, se préparant à affronter la bête.

Le centaure rugit, avant de ruer et de frapper Sayaka qui s'était glissée derrière la sorcière.

La Puella Magi avait cru en sa bonne étoile, mais deux familiers ressemblant à des licornes venaient de surgir près d'elle. Alors qu'elle exécutait une frappe sèche et rapide, la collégienne fut frappée de plein fouet par les sabots, la frappant dans la mâchoire et la projetant à travers un mur donnant sur les plaines environnantes.

Kyôko chargea, utilisant sa lance pour bloquer la large faux.

\- Défonce-la ! meugla t-elle à l'agresse d'Eowyn, je la retiens !

La blonde chargea entre les colossales jambes, tranchant les membres avant, puis lacérant les tendons arrière, faisant mugir la bête.

Le centaure s'effondra au sol, amputé des pattes soulevant son buste, alors que sa tête de paille fixa les deux combattantes. Les épis s'élargirent, en une parodie de grimace, faite par quelque chose qui n'avait qu'une vague idée des émotions.

Un éclat de lumière magique bleutée émana du centaure, crachant une rafale ardente, que Eowyn esquiva avec grâce.

\- Eclate-là ! brailla Kyôko en détournant un nouveau faisceau d'énergie.

Eowyn chargea, décapitant la bête qui poussa un cri plaintif, presque terrifié à l'idée de mourir. Même si cette bête était un monstre, animé par les plus noirs sentiments, elle partageait une crainte inhérente à tous les êtres vivants. Au crépuscule de son existence, tout être était partagé par l'enthousiasme à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté, tout en étant inquiet par l'idée de tout perdre en ce monde et terrifié par la crainte de finir dans le néant en ayant gaché tout le potentiel dont il disposait.

\- Je ... ne ... vais pas ... finir ! s'égosilla la bête en s'agitant de spasmes. Tu ... es ... terminée !

Kyôko frappa le corps avec une violence peu commune, plongeant sa lance dans les viscères, transperçant la bête le plus possible, avant qu'elle n'explose.

Un laser et plusieurs boules de flammes émergèrent de la carcasse, soufflant Kyôko en arrière, au point qu'elle s'écrasa à coté de Théoden.

Eowyn se rua contre la sorcière et faucha tous les tentacules et les lambeaux de chair qu'elle pouvait voir, avant que ses épées ne scintillent. D'un geste elle les plongea dans la masse organique, qui finit par voler en fragments sombres.

Le cadavre fut soufflé, éparpillant de fines cendres, ne laissant pour seule trace de la sorcière qu'une gemme d'un noir sordide.

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent des restes de la sorcière et Eowyn récupéra la gemme.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en fais maintenant ? demanda t-elle, le regard perdu.

Kyôko lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de la gemme et l'on put voir que la princesse disposait d'une pierre d'un vert étincelant, qui s'éclaircit à mesure qu'elle était purifiée.

La grief-seed glissa hors des doigts faibles de la Puella Magi et roula sur le sol. Elle fut arrêtée par une petite patte blanche.

\- Je vous remercie, déclara le félin manipulateur en absorbant la pierre, avant de s'esquiver comme un voleur.

Kyubey consomma cette vie, comme si elle n'avait aucune valeur.

Eowyn resta immobile, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Une Puella Magi venait de se métamorphoser en sorcière et Kyubey avait aspiré son âme, mettant fin à un cycle, tout en laissant aux deux demoiselles le soin de le poursuivre.

Qu'elles le veuillent ou non, elles n'avaient pas le choix. Elles en faisaient partie et même si elles refusaient de tuer des sorcières, elles finiraient par périr.

\- C'est donc ça que l'on appelle l'inéluctabilité du destin, murmura Eowyn, tandis que Sayaka réapparaissait à travers le trou dans le mur. J'ai toujours voulu échapper à ma cage dorée, à mon statut de femme et de princesse, tant je le trouvais lourd.

\- Et maintenant, coupa Sayaka, tu te trouves esclave d'un destin encore plus cruel encore. Tu n'as plus le choix, tandis que tu ne sais pas comment réagir.

Le silence éloquent de la princesse guerrière fit soupirer Sayaka.

\- Tu sais, confessa la collégienne en passant une main dans ses cheveux retenus par une barette dorée, lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité, j'ai abandonné. J'ai décidé que j'allais répandre la justice autant que je pouvais, puis que je mourrais. C'était mon destin, alors je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de lutter contre l'inévitable. J'avais l'impression que l'avenir finirait dans les ténèbres, alors tout ce que je voulais, c'était me transformer le plus vite possible, mourir aux cotés de quelqu'un ayant encore un peu d'estime pour ce que j'étais, avant de me métamorphoser en espérant que cette personne aurait assez de pitié pour m'achever.

Kyôko déglutit, se souvenant de l'apparence cadavérique arborée par Sayaka lors de leur confrontation, avant que la plus jeune ne prenne le train.

\- Maintenant que j'y repense, poursuivit Sayaka, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été égoïste. Je voulais juste choisir la solution de facilité, oubliant commodément que j'allais libérer une bête qui tuerait des innocents sans se soucier de ses crimes, qui pourrait s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime, sans même parler de la douleur que ma mort causerait. Maintenant que j'y repense, le seul bon choix que j'ai est de combattre le plus longtemps possible, de lutter pour ceux que j'aime et de résister. Lorsque je n'aurais plus le choix, que je sentirais le moment venu, je briserais ma gemme, de façon à ne pas devenir une sorcière.

Sayaka sourit légèrement, s'étirant rapidement.

\- Sans oublier, ajouta t-elle de son sourire mutin, que ça fera bien chier cette enflure d'Incubateur.

Kyôko poussa un petit rire, avant de se retourner vers le roi.

\- Alors, pour revenir à cette histoire d'invasion et d'orques, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?


	27. La route vers le Mordor

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, en se plaçant du point de vue de Frodon, Sam et Madoka.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : La route vers le Mordor**

Le destin avait peut être séparé les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour les autres.

Chaque groupe faisait de son mieux pour faire triompher les forces des Peuples libres, affrontant les armées du mal comme il le pouvait.

Dans la cité d'Edoras, Théoden ordonnait à la population d'évacuer en ne prenant que le strict nécessaire, afin de rejoindre la forteresse du Gouffre de Helm dans les plus brefs délais.

Sayaka porta son regard vers l'est, observant l'horizon avec une expression anxieuse.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi ... Madoka.

Alors que Sayaka se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa camarade, elle n'imaginait pas les épreuves que ses compagnons avaient du affronter.

Depuis la bataille de l'Amon Hen, trois personnes s'étaient éloignées vers l'est et se dirigeaient vers les terres désolées du Mordor.

Deux Hobbits et une humaine poursuivaient leur périlleux périple. Les semi-hommes étaient vêtus de leurs habits de voyage, couverts de capes elfiques brunes. Avec eux, la jeune fille arporait une cape de même facture, mais ses habits se composaient d'une tenue de marin blanche, modifiée par ses soins.

Les trois voyageurs erraient dans un labyrinthe rocheux, dont les pics gris et les escarpements étaient tous semblables. Il leur semblait que quelqu'un se soit amusé à dessiner un paysage régulier, juste pour perdre les inconscients qui s'aventureraient ici, les laissant perdre leur sang-froid dans ce paysage chaotique.

\- On tourne en rond depuis des heures ! ragea Frodon en reconnaissant la veine de minerai cuivrée, qui avait une forme de roue bien curieuse, devant lequel il venait de repasser une fois de plus.

\- Pas de panique, répondit Sam en escaladant une haute marche, avant d'observer les environs. Je crois que je vois une faille là-bas, qui passe entre les deux blocs que nous avons vu lors de notre départ.

Le Hobbit joufflu tendit sa main pour aider ses deux autres compagnons à passer, avant de sourire.

\- Il y a toujours une solution, même si elle n'est pas évidente, déclara t-il en citant son vieux père.

\- Rien ne peut entamer ton optimisme, Sam, sourit la jeune fille les accompagnant, alors qu'un souffle de vent agita ses deux couettes roses.

\- Si, ces nuages le peuvent, répliqua Sam en désignant les épaisses masses sombres couvrant l'horizon, agglomérées autour des montagnes dénudées.

\- Ils font cet effet sur tout le monde, frémit Madoka en détournant le regard. Je me sens mal à l'aise rien qu'en les regardant et j'ai l'impression que ça ne fera qu'empirer. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, nous ne pouvons que faire avec le temps qui nous est imparti.

Sur ces mots, les trois voyageurs poursuivirent leur route dans les labyrinthes de rochers, cherchant à garder un cap dans ce détale naturel fait de formations grises et déprimantes, dépourvues de toute vie.

Depuis le début, ils avaient été seuls, avec pour seul compagnon le sifflement du vent. Aucun arbre, aucune plante ne rendait le paysage moins austère, tandis qu'aucune vie n'avait été vue. Elle n'avait aperçu aucun campagnol, aucun insecte, absolument rien.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce manque de vie était sinistre et lui fit davantage peur. Elle aurait aimé voir une plante grimpante Elle aurait même préféré voir une grosse araignée noire, plutôt que ce sol de gravillons et de pierres poussiéreuses.

Madoka resta proche des deux Hobbits, qui semblaient aussi inquiets qu'elle. Ensemble, au milieu de ce paysage sordide, la présence des autres conjurait un tant soit peu la crainte produite par cet environnement.

Les trois aventuriers poursuivirent leur chemin, s'enfonçant dans une fissure étroite à travers un massif rocheux, jusqu'à ce que l'air ne leur amène des tintements d'acier.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient entre les pierres, ils entendirent plus clairement ce qui ressemblait à des bruits de lutte.

Ils s'accroupirent et rampèrent à travers les rocs, couverts par leurs capes elfiques qui avaient pris un ton gris, presque poussiéreux.

Avec parcimonie, ils s'approchèrent d'un éboulis qui dissimulait la voie à suivre. Sam leva la tête le premier, avant de faire un geste, invitant les deux autres à faire de même.

Le trio découvrit un spectacle effrayant. Une vingtaine d'orques avaient été abattus, leurs cadavres gisant au sol, dans une flaque de sang noir. Autour du charnier, deux petites filles se battaient avec acharnement. L'une était une belle blonde aux yeux verts, vêtue d'une robe grise et d'un chapeau noir, qui tenait une longue aiguille noire encore plantée dans un corps.

\- As-tu fini, Reiketsu ? demanda t-elle à l'adresse de sa camarade. Maîtresse Echec sera encore plus fâchée si tu tardes à dégager la voie pour Madoka.

\- Elle n'est jamais contente, Nekura, répliqua l'autre blonde aux yeux céruléens, qui s'amusait à percer des petits trous dans un cadavre, usant de son arme effilée. Surtout, cesse de mentionner ce nom, je commence à en avoir assez d'entendre toujours quelqu'un parler de Madoka. Madoka par ci, Madoka par là ... ça m'énerve ! Même Echec ne cesse de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec sa Madoka. Si ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je te la découperais en morceaux, membre par membre. Echec aurait plus facilement son cœur et au moins, elle serait plus facile à transporter, la Madoka.

Madoka frémit, avant de se cacher davantage, n'osant plus regarder ce que faisaient ces terribles créatures. L'une de ces jeunes filles parlait même de la dépecer et énumérait une liste abjecte de sévices, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, avertit la blonde au chapeau circulaire. Si Maîtresse t'entend, elle te mettra au placard. Nous sommes ses enfants, mais avant tout ses petits jouets.

\- J'emmerde Echec, cracha Reiketsu. Elle et toutes les idiotes qui la suivent.

\- Et Usotsuki ? s'enquit Nekura, blessée d'être ainsi cataloguée par sa sœur. Elle est déjà partie depuis plus d'un mois. Est-ce que tu n'éprouves rien pour elle ?

La jeune fille ricana légèrement, esquissant un pas de danse devant les morts, remettant son petit chignon en place.

\- Tu n'as pas compris, coupa froidement Reiketsu avec dédain. Je ne me soucie pas de ce pantin que la maîtresse à envoyé en mission auprès des autres. D'ailleurs, je ne me soucie pas plus de toi. Vous n'êtes que des incapables et j'ai hâte que l'Akuma se réveille. Là, les choses seront vraiment intéressantes.

\- Tu aimes le carnage, encore plus qu'Higami, chuchota sa sœur à la robe surmontée d'un gilet noir et carrelé.

\- Ne me compares pas à cette tarée, exigea la blonde vêtue d'une livrée à la queue de pie. Je ne trouve aucun plaisir à sacrifier des enfants vivants, juste pour satisfaire mes envies les plus ignobles. Qu'elle se complaise à aimer le carnage, tant qu'elle fasse ce qu'il faut pour notre plan.

L'autre renifla avec mépris, retirant son arme du corps de l'orque, essuyant l'acier noir sur les hardes du cadavre.

\- Elle n'aura aucun problème pour ça, siffla Nekura. Elle est plus puissante qu'une Puella Magi. Elle en a combien déjà à son actif ? Trois, si je me souviens bien.

\- Elle en a tué cinq, corrigea sa sœur en gloussant, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile d'abattre ces filles sans entraînement. Maintenant, retournons voir Maîtresse Echec. Nous en avons fini ici.

Les deux créatures sourirent, s'éloignant en produisant un petit cliquetis de bois et de métal, avant de disparaître derrière le versant d'un massif granitique.

Les trois voyageurs s'observèrent, ne sachant pas comment ils devaient réagir. Ces individus étranges ressemblaient fortement à Clara et agissaient étrangement. Elles avaient abattu tous les orques sur leur chemin, ce qui facilitait la quête du porteur de l'Anneau, mais elles le faisaient parce que quelqu'un désirait attirer Madoka.

La façon totalement détachée dont Reiketsu avait parlé de dépecer la Puella Magi, avait fait frémir la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui n'osait imaginer ce que l'on prévoyait pour elle. Elle savait cependant que quelqu'un planifiait quelque chose la conernant. Si ces créatures, de simples serviteurs, étaient capables de vaincre une Puella Magi sans difficulté, elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer leur chef.

\- Que sont-elles ? demanda Frodon.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Madoka. Elles dégageaient une énergie familière, mais ce n'étaient ni des Puella Magi, ni des Sorcières. Cela ressemblait à des familiers, mais en plus puissant et en très différent. Elles ont une conscience et leur âme est dans leur corps. C'est ... c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, chuchota Sam, c'est qu'elles ont parlé d'une camarade en mission, appelée ... Usi ... non, Usotsuki, partie en mission depuis plus d'un mois. Compte tenu qu'elles ressemblent à Clara, je commence à avoir des doutes.

Madoka réfléchit, murmurant ce nom.

\- Usotsuki, répondit Madoka, est un prénom que l'on pourrait traduire par « Menteur » ou « Menteuse » si on parle d'une femme. Si Clara et cette Utotsuki ne font qu'un, cela explique sa facilité à s'être glissée parmi nous. Sans vouloir porter d'accusations, je pense que quelqu'un s'amuse à nous utiliser et se sert de ces jeunes filles pour influer sur la Terre du Milieu.

\- Comme un joueur d'échecs, conclut Frodon.

Madoka réfléchit quelques secondes, se souvenant de ce jeu qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, préférant le go.

\- En effet, admit-elle. Maintenant, la question est de savoir si le fait d'entendre cette conversation était un accident, ou bien quelque chose d'intentionnel, mis en place par le maître du jeu. Si cette personne nous a volontairement donné cet indice, je n'imagine pas qu'il désire, ni même ce qu'il planifie.

\- La seule chose dont nous sommes certains, suggéra Sam, c'est que cette personne ne travaille pas avec Sauron. Sinon, l'Unique serait déjà retombé entre les griffes de l'œil du Mordor.

\- Pas de conclusions hâtives, tempéra Madoka. Peut-être que ce chef mystérieux ne veut pas que Sauron récupère immédiatement l'Anneau. Qui sait ce qu'une personne aussi fourbe, capable de contrôler des centaines de personnes à des centaines de lieues, est capable de planifier.

Frodon songea à cette rencontre dans les collines à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux, lorsque les onze marcheurs étaient tombés sur une horde d'orques assassinés.

Les mots de Kyôko et de Sayaka lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elles ne connaissaient qu'une personne, capable d'être aussi omnisciente et manipulatrice. Il s'agissait d'Akemi Homura.

Si cette Homura s'était entourée d'une cour de pantins, qu'elle employait pour davantage de facilité, cela signifiait qu'elle était devenue encore plus puissante et plus dangereuse.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui ouvrait une voie, mais qu'elle lui laissait le choix de l'emprunter, limitant la difficulté, sans toutefois réduire ce voyage à une promenade de santé.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, reprit le Hobbit. L'Anneau doit être détruit. Nous devons poursuivre notre route.

Le trio continua pendant quelques heures, avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ils décidèrent communément de faire un arrêt, puisque continuer dans l'obscurité serait trop dangereux. Avancer à l'aveuglette dans des ravins pouvait s'avérer funeste.

Cependant, ils dormirent dans le froid. Allumer un feu dans cette obscurité était même plus dangereux, puisque dans cette obscurité, les flammes seraient bien visibles pour tous les observateurs.

Les trois voyageurs se couchèrent, épiés par une paire d'yeux globuleux, brillants comme des lampes.


	28. La porte noire du Mordor

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : La Porte noire du Mordor**

Tandis que Frodon, Sam et Madoka dormaient à l'abri d'une crète d'obsidienne, une étrange figure s'approchait d'eux, rampant subrepticement dans les collines.

De loin, on aurait pu croire à une araignée, mais cette bête avait une forme humanoïde, se déplaçant de façon voûtée, se stabilisant avec ses grands pieds et usant de ses doigts graciles pour escalader l'escarpement rocheux.

\- Sales petits voleurs, gromella la créature en serrant les dents. Ils nous l'ont volé.

Ses murmures et ses borborygmes ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Alors qu'il tendait une main aux phalanges saillantes vers le cou de Frodon, Sam se réveilla en sursaut et agrippa le bras fin du fouineur.

Gollum poussa un cri, qui réveilla les deux autres. Frodon et Madoka émergèrent de leur sommeil, pour voir que Sam avait immobilisé le fouineur rampant. Ils félicitèrent mentalement Sam de sa vivacité et de ses réflexes, avant d'observer la prise du jardinier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Madoka, alors que Frodon dégainait son épée, généreusement offerte par son oncle.

Gollum se tortillait comme un ver, essayant d'échapper à la prise de Sam en lui portant de nombreux coups de pied, essayant même de le mordre.

\- Lâchez-le ! ordonna le Hobbit en pointant l'extrémité acérée de son arme sur le fouineur, caressant la pomme d'Adam de Gollum.

Le fouineur libéra immédiatement Sam, gémissant et suppliant pour ne pas être blessé par l'acier bleuté.

Le Hobbit joufflu se dépêcha de saisir la codelette elfique offerte par Galadriel, faisant une laisse pour immobiliser Gollum.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Madoka, encore choquée.

\- C'est Gollum, expliqua Frodon. Il est l'ancien possesseur de l'unique, ajouta t-il pour lui rappeler une vieille conversation datant de la Lorien. Il l'aime et le hait, il ne pourra jamais se libérer de cette dépendance.

Madoka observa cette pitoyable créature, qui gémissait au sol en se tortillant pathétiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? demanda Sam. Tous les orques vont entendre ce tapage ! On devrait le tuer le plus vite possible.

Sur cette menace, Gollum tenta de fuir, mais le jardinier de la Comté tira violemment sur la corde, étranglant son prisonnier en le ramenant près de lui.

\- On devrait, murmura Frodon en sachant que la raison lui commandait d'éliminer un tel danger. Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui, lorsque je le vois ainsi.

\- Ca nous brûle ! gémit Gollum. Les méchants elfes l'ont tressée ! Elle nous fait mal, cette maudite corde !

Madoka sembla triste.

\- Il souffre de schyzophrénie, murmura la Puella Magi, obtenant des regards confus. C'est comme s'il y avait deux personnes en lui, deux personnes très différentes, agissant à tour de rôle. Il en est conscient, il est toujours en pleine lutte, pour équilibrer les deux parts de lui même. C'est très difficile à comprendre et à expliquer. Je ne suis pas médecin et je ne peux pas trop expliquer comment ça marche, ni comment guérir cette maladie.

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe, tandis que Frodon réfléchit intensément.

Il s'avança vers Gollum, qui recula, terrifiée, jusqu'à être acculé contre un mur.

Frodon s'agenouilla, se mettant au niveau de cet être émacié, comme s'il le considérait comme un égal.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, commença t-il. Je dois me rendre en Mordor, à la Montagne du Destin, pour accomplir ma tâche. Est-ce que vous connaissez le chemin ?

\- Nous pourrions le connaître, siffla Gollum, toujours méfiant.

\- Dans ce cas, menez-nous. Soyez notre guide et nous vous libèrerons une fois ce voyage terminé.

Sam sembla horrifié, mais Madoka le retint, lui adressant un regard l'enjoignant à attendre que Frodon continue de parler.

\- Si vous acceptez de me guider, je tiendrais ma parole. En retour, je veux que vous promettiez de bien vous comporter, de ne rien tenter contre nous, de ne pas attenter à nos vies et de ne plus chercher à vous emparer du précieux.

Gollum déglutit un instant, avant de baisser la tête, ses yeux globuleux cherchant à se détourner du bijou tentateur que Frodon avait ramassé dans sa chemise.

\- Ecoutez-moi, reprit plus durement le Hobbit. Répétez tout ce que je viens de dire et jurez-le sur l'Anneau.

Gollum s'exécuta rapidement et promit, réitérant son serment de les servir, jurant sur cet anneau, qu'il appelait lui-même « Le Précieux. »

\- Maintenant, je vais vous libérer, déclara Frodon en dénouant la corde qui enserrait la gorge frêle de Gollum.

La créature se massa le cou, ravie d'être débarassée de cette corde elfique qui la brûlait bien plus violemment qu'à cause du simple frottement du chanvre.

Sam s'approcha de Frodon et lui fit discrètement part de ses appréhensions. Frodon sembla les noter, mais décida de laisser une chance à Gollum.

\- Ecoute, murmura t-il à l'oreille de son jardinier et accessoirement meilleur ami, nous en reparlerons.

Sam hocha la tête, sans grand enthousiasme, tandis que Madoka accepta de faire confiance au jugement de son ami.

Cependant, elle garda une petite réserve. Elle voulait faire confiance en cet être difforme, espérant qu'il puisse trouver la rédemption aux fautes qu'il avait pu commettre, mais elle craignait que la corruption de l'Anneau l'ait trop dévoré. Elle voulait croire qu'il puisse rester de la bonté et des qualités positives en lui, malgré les souffrances et les ombres qui l'avaient perverti durant toutes ces années.

Frodon se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de la créature, comme s'il le traitait comme un égal.

\- Je veux que vous me meniez à la Porte Noire, demanda t-il.

\- Endroit dangereux ! siffla Gollum. Beaucoup d'orques et de mauvais hommes ! Si le Maître n'a pas les mots de passe, il se fera capturer !

\- Je dois y aller, insista Frodon. Vous savez quel est le chemin, parce que vous l'avez déjà emprunté.

A ces mots, Gollum frissonna et une ombre de peur traversa ses yeux globuleux.

\- Menez-nous, Sméagol, demanda Frodon en adoptant un ton plus sympathique.

Cette nouvelle stratégie sembla fonctionner, puisque l'être décharné se figea. Son regard sembla hanté, comme si ce nom ressortait d'outre tombe.

\- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? s'étonna t-il avec la gorge nouée.

\- Je vous ai appelé Sméagol, répéta Frodon, car c'est là votre vrai nom.

L'information surprit Madoka et Sam, qui n'avaient jamais été au courant de la discussion exacte que Gandalf et le porteur de l'Anneau avaient eu dans la Moria.

\- Il fut un temps ou vous n'étiez pas différent d'un Hobbit, poursuivit le jeune Sacquet.

Gollum sembla ébranlé, passant une main sur son crâne orné de quelques fins cheveux, restes d'un lointain passé. Il sembla perdu et regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose du regard.

\- Sméagol, murmura t-il avec méfiance, comme si ce nom avait un goût répugnant. Sméagol ...

Madoka se sentit triste pour lui. Elle se demanda si c'est ce que devaient ressentir les pauvres adolescentes qui se transformaient en sorcières.

Y avait-il encore un espoir de rédemption pour elles, lorsqu'elles finissaient sous cette carapace grotesque, les métamorphosant en une parodie de leur ancienne vie ?

Chaque sorcière avait été une Puella Magi, avec ses joies et ses rêves, avant de sombrer dans le désespoir.

Pouvait-on sauver une sorcière et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait toujours redevenir quelqu'un de bien, ou bien l'âme était-elle perdue à jamais lors de la métamorphose, convertie en énergie ?

Pouvait-elle se rappeler son nom, lorsqu'elle se métamorphosait ?

La collégienne aux cheveux roses resta songeuse, jusqu'à ce que Sméagol se rue dans une direction, les enjoignant à le suivre.

Gollum tint parole, les guidant hors du dédale des formations rocheuses de l'Emyn Muil. Rapidement, alors que le terrain devenait plus dégagé, les trois voyageurs sentirent une épouvantable odeur de pourriture.

Sam sentit la terre devenir plus molle sous ses pieds, alors qu'il pateaugeait dans une boue molle, composée de débris noircis de végéteaux décomposés et d'autres choses.

Le paysage était désolé, avec de rares sentiers noyés dans une épaisse brume. Des flaques poisseuses s'étendaient, dégageant une odeur sulfurique abominable, tandis que roseaux et buissons parcouraient les rives des rares sentiers.

\- Nous sommes dans les marais des morts, déclara Gollum. Il y eut une grande bataille au temps jadis, lorsque l'Ultime Alliance prit d'assaut la terre de l'Ennemi. Beaucoup tombèrent et les marais ont lentement recouvert leurs tombes. Les vrais sentiers sont rares et les orques ne connaissent pas la route franchissant les brumes. Ils évitent ce lieu et le contournent sur des milles.

Frodon tira son épée et constata que sa lame était d'un gris terne, signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun orque dans les environs.

Ces lieux étaient peut-être inquiétants, mais s'ils étaient plus sûrs que les autres routes vers la porte noire du Mordor, les voyageurs feraient avec.

\- Restez bien sur le sentier, rappela le petit être. Ne vous approchez pas de l'eau, sinon vous rejoindrez les cadavres qui pourrissent encore là-dedans.

Sam risqua un petit coup d'œil, qu'il regretta bien vite.

\- Quelle est cette sorcellerie ? s'étrangla t-il en voyant la silhouette d'un elfe en armure. Ils semblent si bien conservés pour une bataille ayant eu lieu il y a une éternité !

\- Je l'ignore, gromella Smeagol, je ne suis point magicien.

Le guide à la peau pâle et couturée de vieilles cicatrices continua de les mener, sauvant la vie de Frodon au passage, s'aventurant toujours plus en avant dans les marais.

La traversée dura plusieurs jours, durant lesquels le groupe dormit sur de petits morceaux de terre sèche, occupée de vieilles souches et de rochers grouillants de cloportes, mais qui étaient plus agréables que de dormir dans l'eau boueuse.

Un midi, alors que le soleil pâlissait et s'effaçait derrière les nuages, un cri strident perça les cieux.

Une immense silhouette ailée jaillit depuis l'horizon, semblable à un dragon.

\- Cachez-vous ! cria Gollum en se terrant près d'un buisson décharné, imité par ses compagnons qui se dissimulèrent, s'emmitoufflant dans leurs capes elfiques.

Alors que le Nazgûl monté sur dragon patrouillait au dessus des immenses étendues humides, Gollum gémit en entendant le cri tétanisant de spectre.

Il semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux et était agité de convulsions.

Cet être avait été fait prisonnier par les orques, se remémora Frodon. Il avait été torturé pendant des semaines et il pouvait comprendre les accès de faiblesses de son guide.

Sous leurs capes, les trois voyageurs frémirent. Sam risqua un coup d'œil et vit que le Nazgûl monté sur une créature ailée faisait de larges cercles dans les cieux, comme s'il cherchait ce qui l'attirait.

Le cavalier à la cape sombre finit par s'éloigner, retournant vers l'est, en direction des hautes montagnes qui se découpaient à l'horizon. La silhouette ailée fut engloutie par les nuages noirs qui couvraient sans cesse les terres du Mordor.

Il fallut encore deux jours aux quatre voyageurs pour atteindre l'extrémité des marais infâmes.

En ce deux mars, l'odeur de décomposition et d'eau stagnante se fit moins prégnante. Le sol devint plus solide, fait d'une terre grise et couverte de graviers et de rochers sombres.

Derrière une crète d'obsidienne, Gollum fit signe aux Hobbits et à Madoka de lever la tête.

\- Nous y sommes enfin, murmura t-il, tandis que trois paires d'yeux écarquillées observaient cet immense rempart noir et renforcé d'acier.

Le mur crénelé barrait toute la passe, faisant deux bonnes centaines de mètres de long, pour une trentaine de hauteur. De nombreux orques en armure patrouillaient sur cet immense rempart, tandis que les clameurs des trolls montaient derrière les portes.

Cette formidable défense n'était pas la seule menace. Quatre tours étaient construites sur des saillants rocheux, servant de vigie pour épier la route menant au plaines du Mordor et reliant les terres de Rhun aux bois contrôlés par le Gondor. Des orques surveillaient les voies depuis les hautes tours, pointant leurs arcs sur tout ce qui semblait suspect, tout en étant constamment sous la lueur sinistre émise par l'œil trônant au sommet de la tour située au cœur du Mordor.

\- Ma foi, l'Ancien aurait une chose ou deux à dire, s'il me voyait, murmura Sam.

\- On ne passera jamais, murmura Madoka en voyant l'immense dispositif défensif.

Frodon contempla les portes, avant de s'abaisser de nouveau, voyant enfin de ses yeux la citadelle servant de repaire au Seigneur des Anneaux de Pouvoir.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, murmura Frodon en soufflant pour se donner du courage. Je vais y aller.

\- Non ! s'exclama Sméagol en le rattrapant par la cape. Ils vont vous attraper, ils surveillent tout ! Il veut le Précieux, il le sent ! gémit l'ancien Hobbit. Il sent le Précieux, il le cherche de toutes ses forces. Ne le lui apportez pas !

Frodon hésita, mais le passage d'une compagnie d'Orientaux l'interrompit. La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui était tentant, mais courir vers la porte serait du suicide, puisqu'il se jetterait dans les divisions armées stationnées dans la passe.

\- Il y a un autre chemin ! s'exclama alors Gollum.

Alors que tous furent surpris, Sam le saisit à la gorge et exigea de savoir pourquoi leur guide n'en avait pas parlé plus tôt.

\- Le maître ne l'a pas demandé ! glapit Gollum en paniquant. Il a demandé d'aller à la Porte Noire, alors le bon Sméagol l'a fait !

Madoka frémit. Ce genre de discours lui rappelait les méthodes de Kyubey. Sméagol avait été honnête, menant Frodon comme le Hobbit l'avait demandé. Cependant, face au geste suicidaire du brun, la créature l'avait arrêté pour lui sauver la vie.

\- Vous dites qu'il y a un autre chemin ? interrogea le Hobbit.

\- Oui, vers le sud, confirma l'être décharné. Il y a un val qui s'enfonce dans les montagnes. Là bas, il y a un chemin secret, puis un escalier et enfin un tunnel. C'est très peu gardé et je m'y suis faufilé plus d'une fois.

Sam sembla méfiant, mais il admit lui même qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Je vous fais confiance, Sméagol, déclara Frodon d'une voix franche, surprenant le vieux Gollum, qui ne sut pas comment réagir.

Il passa une main sur ses joues creuses, sentant sa mâchoire frémir derrière un rideau élimé de cheveux.

Gollum rampa pour descendre subrepticement de la colline, invitant les trois autres voyageurs à faire de même, tandis que les chants de guerre de l'armée des Orientaux s'évanouissaient, couverts par le cor d'un orque.


	29. Le gouffre de Helm

Bonjour à tous !

Je publie la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et de vos idées.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Le Gouffre de Helm**

Le ciel s'obscurcissait d'heure en heure au dessus du pays du Rohan.

Théoden et ses hommes s'étaient repliés vers la grande forteresse du gouffre de Helm. C'était un calcul tactique, puisque même si le roi abandonnait son royaume à l'immense armée, il jugeait plausible que l'ennemi tenterait d'abord d'annihiler l'armée royale, avant de piller le pays.

Le choix de se replier dans la forteresse était logique, puisque affronter une armée largement supérieure en nombre en rase campagne était suicidaire, notamment lorsque ladite armée était composée de piquiers qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée de sa cavalerie.

Les forces de Théoden, considérablement amoindries par la nécessité de sécuriser les frontières, avaient galopé dans les prairies d'herbes jaunes, soulevant une colonne de poussière.

Les chevaux écumaient à cause de l'effort demandé, mais Théoden n'allait pas ménager ses montures. Les soldats combattraient à pied lors de la bataille à venir et chaque minute gagnée était précieuse. Les chevaux se reposeraient lors de la bataille, pas ses hommes.

La troupe arriva en vue du Gouffre de Helm, après un voyage sans encombre. Les réfugiés avaient ralenti le convoi, mais Théoden avait forcé les civils ayant emporté des biens inutiles à se délester de leurs trésors.

A part les personnes lésées, personne n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. A quoi bon être riche, si l'on était mort ?

Vers le début de l'après midi de ce trois mars, la colonne arriva en vue des contreforts des montagnes blanches.

Les hautes cimes enneigées étaient noyées dans les nuages, mais la combe la plus proche était bien visible.

Cet espace, large d'environ trois cent mètres, était barré par un large mur, qui semblait particulièrement imposant. Aucune ouverture n'était visible, à l'exception d'un petit caniveau barré de plusieurs épaisseurs de métal. Cette petite ouverture laissait échapper les eaux d'un ruisseau, qui parcourait la vallée avant de rejoindre d'autres torrents qui parcouraient la plaine en dessinant des méandres sinueux.

Le mur était dominé par une forteresse prenant appui sur la falaise. La forteresse en elle-même n'occupait qu'un quart de cet espace muré, mais ses murs s'élevaient au-dessus de la défense principale, tandis qu'un donjon bâti avec de belles pierres surplombait l'ensemble, adossé à la montagne.

Lorsque le roi s'approcha des portes, un des gardes sonna de sa trompe et ouvrit les portes sans faire attendre son suzerain.

Théoden laissa son cheval aux soins d'un palfrenier et convoqua l'intendant de la forteresse, pour lui faire connaître ses ordres.

Rapidement, le monarque accompagné des étrangers et de son maréchal, examina les défenses.

Lorsque le roi monta sur le mur, il observa la portion de la plaine fermée par le mur. A l'intérieur, il y avait des paysans qui cultivaient une part des terres, profitant de la terre régulièrement irriguée par le ruisseau. Tous ces braves paysans entretenaient des cultures de blé vert et retirèrent leurs chapeaux, baissant la tête pour honorer leur roi.

\- Il faudra couvrir le mur avec les trois cinquièmes de nos escouades, ordonna t-il. Les autres couvriront la chaussée. Je ne veux personne en repli au bastion, nous n'y prendrons position qu'en cas de nécessité.

Puis, il observa les paysans et soupira en voyant ces braves gens qui cultivaient les plantations alimentant la garnison.

\- Et ordonnez à ces gens de se mettre à l'abri ! exigea t-il, soucieux de leur sécurité.

Théoden se plaça au-dessus de la porte principale, laissant passer un homme portant des stocks de flèches, pour équiper les gardes royaux ayant pris position sur les murs.

\- Les récoltes peuvent être resemées, les maisons reconstruites, clama t-il. Mais ça, ajouta t-il, nous l'avons déjà vu ! Derrière ces murs, nous leurs survivrons.

Aragorn objecta plus doucement, essayant de faire comprendre au roi que les troupes de Saroumane étaient désireuses de massacrer son peuple.

Kyôko mit un coup de coude à Aragorn, lui signifiant qu'il avait été maladroit, tandis que Théoden se pencha vers le rôdeur.

\- Pensez-vous que je l'ignore ? gronda le roi derrière ses dents. Mes hommes sont terrifiés, leur moral ne tient qu'à un fil et tous les renforts disponibles sont beaucoup trop éloignés. Nous devrons affronter cette tempête seuls. Les vieilles alliances sont mortes et nous n'avons pas autant d'amis que vous.

Théoden sembla abattu, mais il se reprit bien vite. Cette forteresse avait toujours défendu son peuple et en ces heures cruciales, il ne devait pas faillir à son devoir. Ses ancêtres et ses descendants le regardaient et le roi se reprit.

\- Sire, appela alors Sayaka. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vos sujets et que pour vous, nous sommes des étrangères, mais ce soir ... nous nous battrons sur le mur, aux côtés de vos hommes. Nous le faisons, parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire, pas juste parce que vous êtes un allié. Face à Sauron, la tentation est grande de céder à la panique et à la lâcheté, mais cela signifierait également renier nos valeurs et nos serments. Tant qu'il ne sera pas abattu, nous lutterons et tous ceux qui défendent leur terre auront notre concours. J'ai promis de lutter pour la justice et je ne veux pas dévoyer mes idéaux.

\- J'accepte cet hommage, déclara Théoden. Je ne peux me départir du concours d'aucun volontaire et je ne peux vous ordonner de vous mettre à l'abri, avec les femmes et les enfants. Vous devriez aller à l'armurerie, conseilla t-il, avant de héler Hama pour donner de nouveaux ordres.

Les deux jeunes filles se hâtèrent de suivre ce conseil. Bien qu'elles soient insensibles à la douleur, si elles pouvaient éviter de se prendre des dégâts, ce ne serait pas plus mal. La bataille s'annonçait longue et violente, ce ne serait pas dans leur intérêt de trop souiller leurs gemmes.

A l'intérieur, les hommes s'activaient, armant même les plus jeunes et les vieillards.

Sayaka se sentit désolée pour ces enfants qui partaient à la mort.

La jeune fille saisit une côte de mailles et soupira en l'enfilant. La chemise couvrait son corps et ses cheveux, alors qu'elle remit ses vêtements par-dessus.

\- Je ressemble à quoi ? questionna t-elle en s'observant dans le reflet de son katana.

\- A rien ! piaffa Kyôko en sentant des larmes de rire lui monter aux yeux.

Sayaka gromella et retira la tenue des Rohirrim.

Plusieurs hommes rougirent et détournèrent le regard, tandis que la justicière s'entoura d'une lueur céruléenne, qui se dissipa bien vite.

Sayaka était désormais vêtue d'une armure de samouraï, dont les plaques étaient peintes en des tons bleus et dorés.

La tenue rappelait les armures portées par les guerriers du passé, symbole d'une époque de guerre durant laquelle l'honneur était la valeur suprême et dont les légendaires guerriers étaient restés dans l'imaginaire collectif.

Kyôko sursauta, observant son amie dont les cheveux étaient dissimulés sous un casque orné de dessins dorés, rappelant une partition aux notes mélancoliques.

Sayaka fredonna le chant, tandis que Kyôko préféra se contenter d'une chemise tissée de mailles métalliques.

\- Tu t'es pas foulée, rit Sayaka.

\- Je ne voulais pas te voler la vedette, ma jolie guerrière, répondit Kyôko avec un sourire malicieux, caressant la main de Sayaka.

Les deux amies sourirent, dissipant la tension persistante, tandis qu'elles sortirent.

Alors que les deux camarades quittaient le bastion, elles croisèrent Eowyn. La Puella Magi blonde observa les deux autres avec amertûme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous pouvez vous battre et que je suis obligée de rester avec les femmes et les enfants ? demanda la princesse avec une rage contenue, bien que son regard froit menaçait de s'embuer de larmes. Est-ce parce que personne ne se soucie de ma valeur ? ajouta t-elle en sentant ce mépris teinter son âme de rage.

\- Voyons, commença Kyôko en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Parce que ton roi t'en donne l'ordre ? hasarda t-elle. Que ton oncle se soucie trop de toi pour risquer ta vie ? Qu'il sait que tu es la seule capable de maintenir l'ordre parmi les civils ? Ou bien serait-ce parce que si la bataille est perdue, il compte sur toi pour évacuer la population, voire assurer la régence ?

Sur ce, la rousse laissa Eowyn digérer ces mots, avant de reprendre sa route en compagnie de son amie en armure intégrale, la couvrant de la tête aux pieds.

Sayaka fit sensation devant tous les autres. Ses compagnons eurent du mal à la reconnaître, en raison du fait qu'elle avait quitté sa tenue de soie pour une armure.

\- Quelle étrange armure, constata Legolas. Elle semble bien massive, avec une certaine rudesse dans la conception de certaines plaques, bien que fonctionelle.

\- C'est celle des guerriers de jadis, répondit Sayaka. Je ferais tout pour en être digne, pour ne pas faire honte à leur héritage. Alors, un peu de respect pour nos ancêtres, termina t-elle plus froidement.

La Puella Magi s'afficha devant tout le monde, montant sur le rempart fermant le val. Elle se posta à cet endroit, en compagnie de Kyôko, qui observa la dépression devant eux.

\- C'est trop calme, murmura la jeune fille en voyant la combe qui commençait à être envahie par une brume grise.

\- C'est le calme avant la tempête, constata Legolas. L'armée ennemie s'avance à l'horizon, précisa t-il en désignant le nuage de fumée qui se voyait au loin, soulevé par les pas de milliers d'ourouk-haï. Ils devraient être là à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Qu'ils viennent ! s'écria Gimli, impatient et joyeux d'aller au combat. L'obscurité ne les protègera pas du tranchant de ma hache !

Kyôko s'autorisa un sourire, grignotant quelques gâteaux. Elle appréciait beaucoup le caractère de Gimli, franc et toujours prêt à accepter une bonne bagarre.

La rousse dégaina sa boîte à pocky et la présenta à la guerrière en armure.

\- T'en veux ? demanda t-elle pour briser la tension due à l'appréhension.

Sayaka saisit du bout des dents le bâtonnet chocolaté que la rousse tenait entre ses lèvres, happant le gâteau de son amie.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en engloutissant la friandise au chocolat, tout en ayant savouré le regard éberlué de son amie.

\- Saya-baka, grogna la rousse en rougissant légèrement, tandis que plusieurs archers prenaient place près d'elles.

Le ciel s'assombrissait d'heure en heure, tandis que des nuées de corneilles observaient les cieux en croassant, tourbillonnant en une nuée de plumes sombres qui s'éloigna bien vite.

L'attente était encore pire, songea la justicière. Elle allait participer à une bataille inévitable, un conflit dans lequel elle ne pouvait pas fuir et auquel elle devait participer. Mais il n'était pas question de subir, elle se battrait.

Alors que l'armée ennemie s'approchait, Sayaka ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Madoka allait bien.

Elle sentait que son amie était encore en vie, mais elle craignait de plus en plus pour la sécurité de la jeune adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Un grondement brisa le fil de ses pensées, alors qu'un éclair fendait les cieux sombres.

Une pluie violente et glaciale se mit alors à tomber sur l'armée, alors qu'un groupe de soldats s'approchait des portes.

Plusieurs soldats préparèrent leurs flèches, mais le cor qui sonna stupéfia tout le monde. Ce n'était pas le cor des orques, c'était un signe de ralliement que Legolas connaissait très bien.

\- Les Galadhrim ! s'exclama Legolas en délaissant son poste pour rejoindre la porte. Allez quérir le roi !

Théoden descendit du bastion duquel il avait une vue infaillible sur l'ensemble du champ de bataille.

Il se figea, lorsqu'il vit le capitaine elfe lui faire face, vêtu de son armure rutilante et accompagné de nombreux archers composant la garde personelle de la dame blanche.

\- J'apporte un message de la Dame de Lorien, salua Haldir. Autrefois, hommes et elfes ont combattu contre Sauron. Nous sommes venus pour honorer cette alliance et si notre communion peur repousser le mal, qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Votre aide sera d'un secours des plus précieux, remercia t-il. Notre dette envers vous est aussi grande que notre gratitude.

Les elfes prirent position sur les murs, tandis que la combe commença à être envahie par une foule en armure, dont les torches formaient une mer de feu au milieu de l'espace dénudé.

\- Les voilà, commenta sobrement Sayaka.

Les archers s'installèrent et les deux magiciennes de retrouvèrent aux côtés de Haldir, le gardien qui les avait accueillis dans la forêt, n'hésitant pas à ête sarcastique envers Gimli. Le nain était à seulement une centaine de mètres, tenant fermement sa hache pour l'abattre sur le crâne du premier orque à approcher. Legolas était à ses côtés et il semblait que ces deux là s'appréciaient de plus en plus. Ils se respectaient mutuellement depuis un moment, mais en étaient arrivés à une étape supérieure.

Devant eux, l'armée ennemie arriva.


	30. La bataille de Fort le Cor

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le moment de la bataille contre les troupes de Saroumane.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : La bataille de Fort le Cor**

Deux armées se faisaient face.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans la combe, sifflant furieusement en poussant des trombes d'eau, comme si le ciel voulait rendre plus ardue la mission des défenseurs en s'acharnant sur eux.

Il semblait que même les forces de la nature s'acharnaient à faire plier la forteresse et ceux s'y étant retranchés.

Sur le rempart de pierre, les Rohirrim aux armures d'acier et au tissu vert se tenaient aux côtés des Galadhrim aux armures d'or et d'azur. Tous avaient leurs arcs prêts, restant silencieux, ne montrant pas la crainte qui pourrait faire chanceler leur moral.

Plus bas, dans la combe couverte de boue et d'herbes folles, les ourouk-haï se tenaient en masse, formant une horde répugnante qui se mit à hurler, martelant de leurs lances le sol détrempé par la pluie. Leurs cris résonnèrent dans les montagnes, en un mugissement terrifiant qui fit reculer les plus jeunes soldats.

Sayaka détourna le regard et aperçu à sa gauche, qu'un jeune garçon se trouvait à environ deux mètres d'elle et qu'il commença à trembler, le regard fixe et brillant.

D'un coup, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune, qui devait à peine avoir quatre ans de moins qu'elle. Le garçon la regarda avec l'œil humide et la lèvre tremblante et Sayaka tenta de le réconforter, lui adressant un sourire.

\- Quand tu seras au combat, avertit-elle, ne réfléchis pas. Frappe dès que tu les vois, pour ne pas leur laisser d'avantage. Utilise ton instinct.

\- Vous ... vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda t-il, se focalisant sur la femme exotique qui lui adressait la parole et non plus sur la horde ennemie.

\- Si, admit-elle sans honte. Tout le monde doit connaître la peur pour savoir la dominer. Si quelqu'un te dit qu'il n'a pas peur, soit il ment, soit il est fou.

A cet instant, une flèche fendit les airs depuis le bastion.

Le projectile se ficha dans la gorge d'un des ourouk-haï, juste à la jointure du cou et du casque.

\- Joli tir ! félicita Kyôko, sans parvenir à savoir qui avait décoché avec une telle précision.

Sayaka sourit au jeune combattant, qui semblait avoir repris confiance en lui. Elle reprit place aux côtés de son amie rousse, qui observait l'ennemi devenu silencieux.

Les orques braillèrent, tandis que la justicière ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents, attrapant la main de Kyôko pour se rassurer.

La rousse raffermit sa prise, réconfortant Sayaka en lui souriant.

\- Je serais toujours à tes côtés, murmura t-elle doucement, alors que la horde ennemie meugla et chargea en leur direction.

\- Jusqu'au bout ? demanda Sayaka avec un ton mal assuré, légèrement pâle.

\- Pour l'éternité, assura Kyôko.

Une volée de flèches percuta les premières lignes, les faisant s'écrouler et entravant la progression des suivantes qui furent ralenties.

Les lignes suivantes chargèrent à leur tour, marchant sur les cadavres des orques tombés juste avant.

Les flèches furent décochées en salves, bien plus efficaces que des tirs individuels, puisque les lignes qui s'effondraient en même temps ralentissaient l'avancée de la troupe ennemie, faisant gagner de précieuses secondes aux défenseurs.

La combe commença à se remplir de corps, mais l'armée ennemie avança toujours, atteignant finalement le pied du mur.

Les arbalétriers ennemis commencèrent à décocher et plusieurs défenseurs tombèrent, alors qu'une pluie de carreaux noirs sifflait par-dessus les merlons du rempart.

\- Echelles ! hurla un des défenseurs, tandis que les ourouk-haï apportèrent de nombreuses échelles de bois et d'acier, signe que Saroumane n'avait pas lésiné sur la logistique.

Pendant que la masse chargeait le mur du gouffre, les archers situés au niveau de la porte principale décochèrent plusieurs volées, qui frappèrent l'armée ennemie sur les flans.

Face à cette attaque, le capitaine monté sur une butte de terre ordonna à ses troupes de se scinder en deux corps, afin d'attaquer également la porte principale.

Les ennemis déployèrent de nombreuses échelles, dont le sommet était orné de crochets pour s'agripper aux remparts. Les attaches avaient la taille idéale pour se maintenir, comme si Saroumane avait été parfaitement au courant des dimensions des remparts du Gouffre.

Dès que les lamelles de métal s'abattirent sur la pierre, Sayaka se jeta sur l'échelle la plus proche. Elle fendit les crochets d'un coup de son épée, avant de repousser l'échelle qui retomba sur les lignes ennemies, avec un bruit écœurant. Les échelles étaient très lourdes, puisqu'il fallait plusieurs hommes pour les rejeter, mais cela ne sembla pas être une contrainte pour la jeune fille.

Kyôko fit de même, repoussant l'ennemi de son côté. Leurs exploits suscitèrent l'admiration de plusieurs hommes, qui n'imaginaient pas que des membres aussi fins puissent renfermer tant de vigueur.

Cependant, malgré les efforts des défenseurs, les orques commencèrent à prendre le dessus, mettant le pied sur les remparts.

Lorsque le premier ourouk-haï fit passer sa tête au-dessus des crénaux, un Rohirrim la trancha d'un seul coup, faisant retomber le corps sur les monstres le suivant. Les archers commencèrent à dégaîner leurs épées pour faire face à l'invasion, alors que Sayaka fendit en deux les orques qui commençaient à assaillir les défenseurs.

\- Utilisez toutes vos flèches ! brailla t-elle. Je vous couvre en attendant !

La Puella Magi frappa avec fureur, plongeant son katana dans le corps des berserkers, tranchant les bras et les têtes sans distinguer.

La jeune fille se débattit avec vigueur, abattant tous les orques qui se ruaient sur elle, faisant gicler les membres. Les dents serrées, elle frappa avec sauvagerie, fendant les os et le métal.

Ses sens furent brouillés, elle fut assaillie par les martèlements de l'acier et par la multitude de cris jaillissant autour d'elle. Le tonnerre grondait, comme un tambour céleste soulignant l'intensité et le drame de la bataille.

Le sang coula à gros bouillons, teintant sa lame et son armure de sang noir. Ce liquide pestilentiel souillait les plaques de son armure, mais la pluie d'orage glaciale qui tombait du ciel d'un noir d'encre ruisselait sur le métal, le purgeant des fluides corporels de ces créatures.

Malgré la fureur des combattants, malgré les volées de flèches, les orques étaient toujours plus nombreux. Ils parvenaient à prendre pied sur les murs, submergeant les défenseurs.

Dans la combe, deux sapeurs déposèrent de curieuses sphères dans le caniveau, près de la bouche d'égout. Un candidat au suicide se rua vers ces mines, une torche à la main.

Legolas s'en aperçut et décocha en direction du berserker, tentant de l'abattre, mais malgré les trois flèches plantées dans son corps, le monstre au torse scarifié et peint d'une main blanche sublima la douleur, avant de se jeter dans l'égout.

A l'instant où sa torche enflamma les deux bombes, une formidable déflagration retentit. Il y eut une violente explosion qui provoqua une onde de choc ébranlant la forteresse, tandis qu'un flash rouge éblouit les combattants, teintant la forteresse d'un éphémère reflet cuivré.

Le mur du gouffre fut soufflé par l'éclat de lumière, projetant les pierres dans le ciel, chassant les lourds blocs comme des cartes.

Les rocs s'écrasèrent aux alentours, tandis qu'une faille béante était ouverte dans le mur.

A cet instant, Kyôko sauta en contrebas, déployant sa lance en une chaîne acérée.

\- Nous allons les retenir ici ! hurla t-elle pour couvrir les bruits de la bataille. Repliez-vous au bastion et renforcez vos défenses !

Legolas retransmit l'ordre aux autres, se tenant en arrière pour couvrir les autres archers qui se replièrent au bastion.

De ses deux couteaux, Legolas abattit les guerriers en armure lourde qui s'emparaient du rempart. Sa chorégraphie mortelle sauva plusieurs elfes, tandis que les lames maniées avec dextérité tranchèrent tendons et muscles, mettant les ourouk à terre.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas été tués immédiatements furent écrasés par les suivants, alors que la horde commençait à refluer pour emprunter l'ouverture béante percée dans le rempart.

Les deux Puellae Magae se placèrent au milieu du ruisseau gonflé par la tempête, face à la meute qui les chargea.

Les deux encaissèrent l'attaque de plein fouet. Malgré leur force et leur détermination, elles se sentirent soulevées par la masse monstrueuse.

Sayaka contra deux machettes, moulinant avec force pour trancher les bras de ses ennemis. Elle repoussa un berserker de grande taille, mais la horde se rua vers elles, les lances en avant, chargeant sans la moindre subtilité.

La Puella Magi esquiva une lance, tandis qu'une seconde pointe acérée érafla son armure.

Elle dansa dans son armure, faisant cliqueter les plaques couvrant sa taille avec ses jambières.

Un coup, plus traître que les autres, l'atteignit dans la carotide.

Sayaka chancela, tandis que Kyôko se rua à son aide, tranchant la lance et fendant le crâne de l'ourouk en question, avant de balayer la nouvelle ligne d'attaque.

\- Sayaka, Kyôko ! interpella Legolas depuis le rempart. Ne restez pas là !

Alors qu'il avertissait les deux jeunes filles, l'elfe ne vit pas qu'un autre orque s'était infiltré sur le mur. La bête leva sa lame et frappa le prince dans le dos.

Legolas écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri silencieux, alors qu'il s'effondrait à genoux. Le prince sentit une violente douleur, alors que son corps fut déchiré par la lame.

L'immortel glissa sur la roche, tombant mollement sur le rempart, son sang ruisselant sur la pierre détrempée.

Les deux Puellae Magae sentirent une bouffée de rage les gagner. Un autre camarade venait de tomber, submergé par la horde ennemie.

Ensemble, avec des gestes parfaitement coordonnés, elles massacrèrent les monstres hurlants autour d'elle.

Elles esquivèrent une pluie de carreaux sifflants au-dessus de leurs têtes, avant de se replier en empruntant l'escalier pour regagner le bastion. Les deux filles abattirent tous les ourouks présents sur leur chemin.

Lorsque les deux combattantes arrivèrent dans l'avant dernier niveau de défense, deux archers terrasèrent les ourouk lancés à leur poursuite, avant de faire tomber la herse donnant sur le mur.

Désormais, alors que le gouffre était perdu, l'unique chemin restant était la porte principale.

Les orques l'avaient compris, puisque des sons de bois fracassé parvinrent aux oreilles des deux amies.

Plusieurs soldats revinent du bastion, avec des tables et des madriers, afin de renforcer la porte principale.

\- Tenez cet accès ! s'exclama Kyôko. Nous partons à la porte !

Les deux jeunes magiciennes guerrières partirent endiguer le flot d'ennemis au niveau de l'unique entrée, désireuses de faire gagner du temps aux archers qui continuaient de décocher en direction de la horde adverse.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles virent que le bois avait cédé en de nombreux endroits.

Kyôko projeta sa lance à travers l'un des orifices, embrochant le monstre qui poussa un gargouillis d'agonie, avant de s'écrouler sur les autres.

Un nouveau coup résonna, alors qu'un bélier parvint à briser la planche barrant les deux battants.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, Sayaka s'élança sur la chaussée, ses deux lames fendant les armures. Avec sa vitesse, elle ressemblait à un oiseau de proie en pleine chasse, frappant sans arrêt, poussant des cris enragés.

Kyôko était à ses côtés, mais alors qu'elle fit tournoyer sa lance, faisant basculer plusieurs orques dans le vide, un nouveau beuglement de Sayaka la fit frémir.

Sa camarade commençait vraiment à lui faire peur. Sayaka semblait exaltée par la violence, massacrant impitoyablement, se couvrant de sang noir, tuant avec une cruauté égale à celle de ces monstres.

Sayaka poussa un hurlement, semblable à un long cri de jouissance. C'était une ode à la cruauté, un hymne dédié à la barbarie, un autel dressé au culte du fanatisme.

La jeune fille au visage barré par un rictus fou élimina les ourouk-haï qui osaient s'avancer et qui tentaient de prendre la chaussée d'assaut.

La guerrière sentit un trait d'arbalète se ficher dans l'une des plaques couvrant son épaule droite. Elle poussa un sifflement méprisant, alors que sa magie résorba une petite blessure, ne laissant qu'une chair pâle teintée de sang séché.

La jeune fille sentit l'adrénaline pulser en elle, irriguant son corps en lui fournissant un sentiment d'extase absolue. Plus elle tuait, plus ses muscles brûlaient en elle et plus la drogue naturelle courrait dans ses veines en excitant ses nerfs.

Sa gemme luisait comme jamais, irradiant d'une pulsion mêlant rage et souffrance, mais aussi plaisir et extase, catalysant ces émotions contradictoires, en une réaction perpétuelle.

Même blessée, Sayaka avait des réflexes fulgurants. Les ourouk-haï étaient comme des machines, ne craignant ni la mort, ni la douleur. Sayaka faisait de même, à ceci près qu'elle pouvait totalement sublimer sa souffrance.

Tout comme ces bêtes, elle n'avait pas peur.

De toute façon, sa plus grande crainte s'était déjà réalisée.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille sentit sa gemme s'assombrir.

A force d'utiliser ses pouvoirs avec trop d'intensité, elle avait usé son âme. Ses pensées devenaient de moins en moins claires, ses gestes raides étaient désormais dépourvus d'élégance et ses réflexes s'émoussaient.

Des larmes commencèrent à glisser silencieusement de ses yeux, bien qu'elle ne s'en aperçut pas.

Kyôko le remarqua. La lancière abattit plusieurs orques, avant de jeter sa lance contre une baliste, rendant l'arme de siège inopérante.

L'orpheline repoussa la horde autour d'elle, avant de se diriger vers sa camarade.

La rousse attrapa Sayaka par les épaules, la secouant pour la ramener à la raison, avant de l'attraper et de la placer sur ses épaules.

Kyôko tourna les talons et remonta le long de la chaussée. Les ourouk-haï les poursuivirent, mais les deux jeunes filles ne s'en soucièrent pas.

La rousse bondit comme un chat, remontant sur le rempart, tandis que les portes renforcées retinrent les hordes de Saroumane.

L'orpheline déposa alors Sayaka contre les créneaux, l'adossant à la pierre.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Je vais bien, murmura Sayaka avec un regard vitreux, regardant sa gemme dont la couleur d'eau troublée était inquiétante.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, ordonna Kyôko en caressant la gemme, avant de saisir doucement la main de sa camarade entre ses doigts fins. Je vais t'amener à l'abri, pour que tu te reposes.

Sayaka ne contesta même pas, sachant que son amie avait un très fort caractère et qu'elle pouvait se montrer très insistante et protectrice.

Kyôko porta la guerrière en armure vers le bastion, l'allongeant dans un coin avec les blessés.

\- Sois ... sois prudente, murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

\- Tu me connais ! sourit la rousse avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

\- Justement, rétorqua Sayaka. C'est pour ça que je te demande de faire attention à toi.

La blessée sourit légèrement, avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Sayaka ? s'inquiéta Kyôko en ne la voyant plus bouger. Sayaka ! hurla t-elle en se jetant à genoux aux côtés de son amie, lui attrapant la main.

\- C'est bon, murmura la jeune fille en ouvrant les paupières et en fixant sa camarade avec un regard terne. Je suis épuisée, mais je vais pas mourir.

Kyôko sembla brusquement soulagée. Son visage devint plus lumineux, avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

\- J'y retourne, déclara t-elle, avant d'entendre un cor sonner.

Les deux amies observèrent le ciel, à travers une petite ouverture. Une lueur dorée se glissa dans la pièce, leur offrant un peu de réconfort.

\- C'est l'aurore, murmura Aragorn.

Dans un geste à la fois héroïque et désespéré, le roi et tous les autres combattants encore en état de lutter décidèrent de faire une dernière sortie.

Si telle était leur fin, ils feraient en sorte qu'elle soit digne de rester dans les annales.

Le monarque et sa suite montèrent à cheval. Ils saisirent leurs lances, se mettant face à la porte.

Lorsque les deux battants cédèrent et que les portes sortirent de leurs gonds, les Rohirrim chargèrent avec leur roi. Ils étaient accompagnés d'Aragorn et de Kyôko, qui ne voulait pas être laissée en arrière.

La mêlée glorieuse franchit les hordes d'orques, massacrant les bêtes qui s'étaient introuduites dans le bastion, piétinant les corps et les étendards.

Alors que les défenseurs parvenaient sur la chaussée, le soleil surgit au-delà de l'horizon. A l'est, une armée parut derrière la combe.

A sa tête, Eomer chevauchait aux côtés de Gandalf.

\- Pour le roi ! s'exclama le prince en levant sa lance, avant de se lancer à grand galop contre l'armée ennemie.

L'aube dorée accompagna les valeureux guerriers, qui se ruèrent contre l'armée de Saroumane.

La charge fut décisive. Il y eut un fracas assourdissant lors de l'impact.

Les corps s'effondrèrent, les boucliers se brisèrent, les bannières tombèrent et les lances volèrent en éclats.

L'armée ennemie fut taillée en pièces, les Rohirrim massacrant impitoyablement ces engeances qui avaient pillé et brûlé tous les villages sur leur chemin.

Les deux armées convergèrent et nul ne fut épargné. Il ne resta aucun orque pour apporter la nouvelle dans le nord.


	31. Les ruines de l'Isengard

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Les ruines de l'Isengard**

L'aube et son drap de rose se leva doucement sur le Gouffre de Helm, éclairant la combe grise d'une lueur dorée.

L'éclat doré de ce soleil apaisant, qui semblait féliciter les Peuples Libres de leur victoire, ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les dommages subis par la forteresse, qui ressemblait à une ruine encore fumante.

Son mur principal avait explosé, ses portes avaient été fracassées, ses défenses avaient étét violées et beaucoup de ses défenseurs avaient été massacrés durant cette nuit d'orage, dont la boue détrempée portait encore les stigmates.

Le roi Théoden et ses armées étaient vainqueurs, mais le prix à payer était lourd. Partout où il regardait, des soldats entassaient les corps de ses hommes tombés au combat, tandis que de nombreux elfes avaient péri.

Si les orques avaient tous été massacrés jusqu'au dernier, certains des assaillants avaient préféré se rendre.

Les hommes sauvages du pays de Dun, recrutés par Saroumane, avaient déposé les armes et avaient imploré la clémence des Rohirrim. Ces nomades des collines furent faits prisonniers, le temps que le Théoden décide de statuer sur leur sort.

Le roi ne tarda pas à se charger de leurs cas. Leurs armes leur furent ôtées, mais le monarque se montra étonnamment magnanime avec les vaincus.

Les relations entre les deux peuples avaient été exécrables depuis des générations. Si Théoden faisait un geste, peut-être qu'il pourrait tenter de pacifier ces relations, à défaut de les normaliser.

Théoden les épargna. Il leur garantit la vie sauve et ces bergers des collines n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. ils s'étonnèrent de tant de clémence, ayant toujours vécu avec les récits des cruautés que les Rohirrim leur feraient subir s'ils le pouvaient.

\- Commencez par contribuer à réparer le mal que vous avez causé, leur ordonna Théoden. Ensuite, vous ferez serment de ne plus jamais prendre les armes contre le Rohan, ouvertement où secrètement. Puis, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, conclut-il, avant de se diriger vers son neveu.

Il retrouva bien vite Eomer et Gandalf, appréciant de les revoir.

\- Eomer ! s'exclama t-il en revoyant le visage familier de son neveu. Eomer, fidèle des fidèles ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir, toi et tes hommes ! Ta vaillance en des temps si critiques est un don des Valar ! Pourras-tu pardonner à un vieil homme son erreur ?

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, sire, répondit précipitemment le maréchal, car vous n'étiez pas vous-même. Si je trouve ce serpent, grogna t-il entre ses dents, je l'étrangle.

\- Quant à vous, Gandalf, sourit le monarque, vous arrivez toujours à l'improviste.

\- A l'improviste ? feint de s'étonner le cavalier blanc. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que j'arriverais à l'aube du cinquième jour ? Je suis arrivé précisément à l'heure prévue.

Sur ce, ils se réunirent dans la citadelle. Beaucoup de ses hommes étaient partagés entre la joie d'avoir survécu et la tristesse d'avoir perdu un frère d'armes.

Théoden était également affecté, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses faiblesses. Il était le roi, celui sur qui reposait le destin de ce pays. Il se devait de rester fort.

Le souverain fut rejoint par Aragorn, Gimli et Sayaka, tandis que le prince elfe était absent.

\- Gandalf, murmura Aragorn avec la gorge nouée. Legolas est tombé lors de la défense du mur.

Gimli baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. La nouvelle l'attrista, puisqu'il appréciait la compagnie de son camarade. Le nair s'appuya sur sa hache, marmonnant quelques mots en khuzdul, que personne ne comprit, à l'exception de Gandalf qui saisit tout de cette prière funèbre.

\- Gandalf, murmura Kyôko, lorsque vous aurez le temps, est-ce que vous pourrez passer voir Sayaka ? Elle est épuisée et elle a vraiment besoin d'être ... secourue spirituellement.

Le vieux magicien acquiesça, avant de regarder Théoden dans les yeux.

\- Saroumane à été défait par la vaillance de vos hommes et ses forces d'Isengard ont été prises d'assaut durant la nuit, grâce à l'un de mes amis. Je voulais interroger le mage blanc, mais puisque Saroumane vous a fait grand tort, il ne serait que justice que vous puissiez être présent pour le juger. M'accompagnerez-vous en Isengard ?

\- Je viendrais, déclara le roi d'une voix assurée.

Alors que Théoden sélectionnait soigneusement les membres de son escorte, Gandalf purgea l'âme de Sayaka. La samourai retrouva des pensées claires et se redressa, restant en position assise contre des moellons soigneusement agencés. Elle remercia le mage, qui les laissa seules, prétextant son départ imminent.

Kyôko tomba à genoux, serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Sayaka était encore vêtue de son armure couverte de traces rouges. Elle sentait la sueur et le sang, mais cela importa peu à la rousse.

\- Dieu merci, sanglota t-elle, tu es vivante. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

La justicière rendit à la rousse son embrassade amicale, soulagée que tout ait bien fini pour elles.

\- Sayaka, chuchota l'orpheline, je dois te dire une chose. J'ai failli te perdre et j'en ai assez de devoir toujours me mentir à moi-même.

Les joues de la rousse s'empourprèrent et elle se tordit nerveusement les doigts. Elle baissa le regard, alors que ses lèvres bougèrent, mais qu'aucun son n'en émana.

Puis, sans crier gare, Kyôko posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sayaka.

La justicière écarquilla les yeux, alors que Kyôko l'embrassa durant de longues secondes, entrecroisant leurs lèvres en un doux jeu de plaisir et de séduction.

Sayaka eut l'impression que des fourmis glissaient dans son dos et qu'une chaleur forte brûla dans son estomac.

La collégienne se recula légèrement, choquée, tandis que son regard trahissait son incompréhension.

Ce baiser était une surprise.

Outre le fait qu'il ait été agréable, il avait une certaine saveur, avec un arrière goût de pomme.

C'était également son premier baiser.

Elle avait toujours imaginé être embrassée par le grand amour, par l'homme de sa vie, mais elle venait de se le faire voler par Kyôko.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle repensait à l'expression sérieuse de la rousse nerveuse, Sayaka se rendit compte que son amie n'avait pas agi ainsi pour jouer, où pour la taquiner.

Kyôko avait été sérieuse en lui offrant ce baiser.

Sayaka resta assise, muette de stupéfaction, alors qu'un silence pesant s'était abattu sur les deux camarades.

La justicière devait bien admettre qu'elle appréciait son amie, elle aimait bien sa compagnie et leur camaraderie, alors que leur relation s'était intensifiée durant leur voyage. La confiance et l'amitié s'étaient muées en un profond respect et même en attirance.

Les limites entre sentiments étaient si ténues, que Sayaka ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point son amie avait ouvert son cœur.

\- Que ... qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? demanda la fille aux yeux céruléens tremblants, alors que sa voix faisait de même.

Kyôko siffla entre ses dents, amusée et gênée dans le même temps.

\- Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à le dire ? s'amusa la jeune fille qui n'était pas très douée pour retirer son armure.

Kyôko ne put maintenir son masque d'arrogance, surtout pas devant sa Saya-baka.

\- Tu t'es emparée d'une partie de mon âme, commença l'orpheline. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir tout effacer d'un claquement de doigts, revenir à l'époque où j'étais une garce cynique, quand c'était si facile de ne pas être blessée. Mais c'est trop tard, ajouta t-elle d'une voix presque blessée. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu as brisé ma carapace et tu t'es glissée en moi. Je pensais avoir tout perdu, mais ... tu m'as aidée. Maintenant, tu m'obsèdes. Je ne peux pas me passer de ta présence, je ...

Kyôko poussa un cri de rage, s'ébourrifant les cheveux en refusant de croiser le regard de son amie.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ignorant comment décrire la tempête bouillonnant en elle, qui cohabitait avec un océan de félicité.

Mais, maintenant qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper la vérité sur ses sentiments, elle avait peur de croiser le regard de son amie. Si jamais Sayaka la regardait avec froideur, ou pire, avec dégoût, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter.

La rousse leva le cou, essayant de capter l'expression de Sayaka, tout en se protégeant derrière un rideau de cheveux.

Malgré son stratagème, ses pupilles tremblantes réussirent à voir les traits pâles de la collégienne.

Sayaka semblait surprise, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. L'idiote au grand cœur semblait assimiler l'idée et recula légèrement, comme si elle espérait se fondre dans le mur, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- Je ... bafouilla la blessée, j'ai besoin de temps ...

Kyôko détourna le regard, bougeant si vite que sa queue de cheval tourbillonna autour d'elle, avant de marmonner une formule toute faite.

La rousse s'éloigna, serrant son poing,

\- Repose-toi, demanda Kyôko, d'une voix enrouée. Je dois prendre l'air.

Sayaka préféra ne rien faire.

Elle regarda la rousse quitter l'infirmerie, avec une démarche inhabituellement raide.

Sayaka savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour songer à la confession de Kyôko. En restant ici, un peu plus au calme, elle pourrait réfléchir plus facilement que si elle plongeait de nouveau au cœur de l'action.

La guerrière retira son armure lourde et revêtit sa tenue normale. Elle s'installa dans le bastion, là ou dormaient de nombreux combattants épuisés.

Elle trouva un recoin isolé, dans un angle de la pièce et s'installa à cet endroit. Elle resta repliée sur elle-même, profondément songeuse, enveloppée dans sa cape qui lui procura un peu de chaleur.

Pendant que Sayaka réfléchissait, la rousse rumina et se repassa le film de cette discussion dans son esprit.

Elle retourna à l'extérieur,se postant sur le rempart, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rester immobile, surtout si c'était pour rester impuissante.

Kyôko décida de marcher, espérant se vider un tant soit peu l'esprit, Elle descendit la chaussée, afin de parcourir la vallée sillonnée par le ruisseau mugissant, passant devant un charnier, dont la majeure partie était composée d'une masse de cadavres d'elfes.

C'était un spectacle désolant, songea t-elle. Ces êtres n'étaient pas destinés à être mortels, alors les voir partager le destin d'humains avait un aspect tragique.

Plus loin, elle vit ce qui ressemblait à un convoi. Gandalf était en pleine discussion avec Théoden et elle avait vraiment besoin d'action.

Elle s'approcha du groupe de cavaliers, ne se souciant pas des murmures qui parcoururent l'escorte. Elle saisit quelques insinuations, notamment le fait que les dames honorables ne se déplaçaient pas sans chaperon.

Lorsqu'un Rohirrim se demanda si elle était une prostituée, elle serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Elle se retint pour le moment, mais à la prochaine remarque où à la première insulte envers sa Saya-baka, elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

\- Gandalf, demanda t-elle abruptement, où allez-vous ?

\- En Isengard, répondit le magicien. Pourquoi-donc tant de curiosité ?

\- Parce que je viens avec vous, répondit-elle avec un ton sec. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu.

A cet instant Théoden s'y opposa. Son escorte était prête et il devait partir maintenant. Il ne pouvait perdre du temps en lui faisant préparer un destrier.

\- C'est trop dangereux, surenchérit un cavalier. Surtout pour une femme ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que la rousse sauta en l'air. Elle bondit de plusieurs mètres, avant de redescendre le poing en avant, lui assénant un uppercut magistral qui le fit choir de sa monture.

Le Rohirrim, sonné par la violence de l'impact, s'effondra à terre. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, Kyôko lui décrocha un violent coup dans les testicules.

L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur suraïgu, s'écroulant en position fœtale. Au passage, tous ceux qui assistèrent à la scène déglutirent, compatissant silencieusement à sa douleur.

\- Vu qu'il ne peut plus monter à cheval, rétorqua la rousse en grimpant sur la selle, cela ne le dérangera pas si je lui emprunte sa monture.

Elle observa le cavalier à terre, dont le visage était devenu bleu.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de s'opposer à ce changement.

Les autres cavaliers semblaient pâles, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Gandalf marmonna quelque chose avec une expression désapprobatrice, laissant la décision définitive entre les mains de Théoden.

Le vieux magicien se défaussa de toute responsabilité, préférant ne rien dire.

Le roi vit bien que cette jeune femme était déterminée à venir. Elle était également l'une des personnesayant vaillamment défendu le mur et la porte principale, aidant à tenir les orques à distance, le temps que les renforts n'arrivent. Elle avait autant d'ardeur et de bravoure que ses sujets et elle avait mérité sa place. De plus, elle était magicienne et bien qu'il n'y entendait rien à ce propos, elle aurait sûrement des questions à poser à Saroumane.

\- Venez, soupira Théoden. Nous partons sur le champ.

Le convoi quitta le gouffre, empruntant la direction du nord. Le groupe restait vigilant, à l'affut des ultimes maraudeurs de l'armée de Saroumane, malgré que la principale menace ait été éradiquée.

Les cavaliers traversèrent les plaines bordant les Montagnes Blanches, avant de de noter qu'un étrange nuage de vapeur émergeait au-delà de l'horizon.

Le long de la route menant à l'Isengard, Théoden contempla de nombreux tertres, sur lesquels des lances avaient été plantées.

\- Nombreux sont ceux à être tombés, murmura le monarque en s'arrêtant, afin de leur rendre un bref hommage. Que leurs tertres restent verts, longtemps après que leurs lances aient pourri et rouillé. Adieu, cavaliers du Rohan.

Le paysage plat se métamorphosa, devenant plus arboré par endroits. Lorsque les cavaliers passèrent près des forêts, des grondements résonnèrent. Les bruits devinrent plus proches et au détour d'un bosquet, un spectacle saisit les hommes. Un arbre marchait dans la combe, seul, se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Aussitôt, les cavaliers dégainèrent leurs arcs, mais Gandalf leur fit signe de baisser leurs armes.

\- Ne craignez rien, rassura t-il avec un ton savant, cet être ne vous veut aucun mal. C'est un Ent, comme ceux des contes, il ne se soucie que des arbres. Passons notre chemin et laissons-le en paix.

\- Un Ent, murmura Théoden. J'au aurais vu en ce jour, des choses fantastiques que je ne pensais être que des mythes. Que d'étranges temps nous vivons, Gandalf.

\- Il est vrai, mon ami, que nos temps sont étranges. Mais de ces étrangetés peuvent surgir beaucoup de bons changements.

Sur cette phrase sage, à la fois claire dans son sens mais absconce dans son interprétation, le convoi poursuivit sa route et aux alentours de midi, ils atteignirent une étrange colonne, marquée d'une main blanche. Le monolithe avait été mis à terre et brisé.

A cet endroit, juste après un dernier vallon, la plaine laissait voir un spectacle de désolation.

La haute tour de l'Isengard se levait toujours fièrement aux pieds des Monts Brumeux, mais le rempart avait été en partie arasé. Les défenses avaient été démantelées, puisque d'énormes morceaux de roche avaient été arrachés et gisaient, épars, dans la plaine inondée.

Le fleuve Isen avait repris ses droits, ayant inondé la plaine autour de la citadelle sombre, avant de retrouver son lit originel.

Au milieu de toutes ces destructions, de nombreux Ents grognaient et poussaient des sons graves, ressemblant à des roulements de tambour.

La troupe approcha de la porte principale dont les gonds avaient été brisés. L'une des larges portes, d'un métal noirci gisait à quelques mètres, gondolée, comme si un être d'une force phénoménale l'avait déchirée.

Sur la portion du chemin de ronde dominant la porte, dont certaines pierres subsistaient en étant à peu près intactes, deux personnes mangeaient calmement. Des éclats de rire étaient audibles et les deux veilleurs se rendirent bien vite compte qu'une troupe approchait.

\- Bienvenue en Isengard ! s'exclama Clara en les accueillant, les bras écartés.

\- Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire, ajouta Pippin en avalant un morceau de viande. Nous profitons de quelques butins bien gagnés et je dois admettre que le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux.

Gandalf poussa un soupir, tandis que Théoden découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie un Hobbit en chair et en os. Gimli, bien plus terre à terre, saliva en entendant la dernière phrase.

\- Jeunes inconscients ! s'énerva t-il avec un sourire démentant ses paroles. Nous avons couru des lieues et des lieues, pour vous retrouver à festoyer et à fumer. Je suis transpercé de joie et de fureur et c'est un miracle que je n'éclate pas !

\- Le vin est très doux, s'amusa Pippin, encore que Clara préfère le cidre. Mais je ne vois pas certains d'entre-vous, notamment Legolas. Si vous avez de ses nouvelles, ainsi qu'à propos de mon cousin, j'aimerais les entendre. Nous avons été séparés lors de l'attaque des orques et j'aimerais pouvoir le retrouver au plus vite.

Un silence gêné tomba sur le groupe, tandis que Gimli et Aragorn se demandaient comment annoncer la vérité au jeune Hobbit.

\- Sylvebarbe est à l'intérieur, ajouta alors Clara. Il vous attend, Gandalf.

Les deux gardiens, aux estomacs remplis, descendirent près des cavaliers et se rendirent compte à quel point ils étaient dominés par ces adultes montés sur leurs hauts chevaux.

\- Alors, redemanda Pippin, ou est mon cousin ?

Aragorn soupira, avant de descendre.

Il soupira, posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune Touque.

\- Pippin, je suis navré d'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles, mais Merry a été tué lors de la bataille de l'Amon Hen. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre.

Alors que le jeune homme se décomposait, Clara savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider à se calmer. Elle décida de rester en compagnie du Hobbit, le serrant contre elle, laissant Aragorn regagner la tête du groupe.

Alors que la Puella Magi réconfortait le Hobbit, Gandalf avait engagé un long dialogue avec l'Ent, avant de reprendre sa marche vers la tour.

A mi chemin, alors que l'eau n'avait pas encore été dégagée, il regarda la tour dans laquelle le magicien blanc était cloîtré.

\- Sortez Saroumane ! ordonna t-il d'une voix grondante comme le tonnerre. Sortez et aucun mal ne vous sera fait !

\- Qui est-là ? demanda alors une timide voix grêle derrière la porte.

Théoden sursauta, reconnaissant son ancien conseiller et il se maudit de l'avoir jamais écouté.

\- Si je tenais ce serpent, grogna t-il, la garde sur son épée.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas l'unique responsable, murmura Kyôko. Il a, lui aussi, été manipulé par Saroumane. Après tout, c'est tellement facile d'utiliser les désirs des gens, leur faisant miroiter leurs désirs, avant de les prendre au piège. Ensuite, il suffit d'un tout petit coup, pour retourner ces personnes et les transformer en des caricatures de ce qu'ils étaient. De ce que j'ai entendu, il n'est pas si différent de moi.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, son regard se fit plus sombre, comme voilé par les regrets.

Elle ne fut tirée de ses sombres pensées et de ses regrets amers, que par une nouvelle voix. Sur le balcon, Saroumane le Blanc venait d'apparaître.

\- Roi Théoden, commença t-il d'une voix mélodieuse, si charmeuse que l'on aurait envie de le suivre, vous avez fait maintes guerres et avez toujours fait la paix ensuite. Ne voulez-vous pas monter et faire la paix ?

\- Nous ne ferons la paix, Saroumane, que lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde, que vous répondrez du massacre d'enfants et que vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos corbeaux. Là, nous serons en paix !

A l'inverse de la voix douce et séductrice du mage, la voix du roi semblait rêche et rauque, comme le croassement d'une vieille corneille à l'agonie.

Le mage sut qu'il avait échoué. Il se rabattit sur le mage blanc, mais Gandalf repoussa sa tentative en riant.

A ce moment, Saroumane serra les dents, avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune fille.

\- Et vous, Kyôko Sakura ? demanda t-il en essayant de la tenter. Pourquoi ne pas accepter mon offre ? Avec mes connaissances et votre magie, nous pouvons les ramener ! Vous pourriez les revoir, de même que votre sœur.

La jeune fille resta immobile. Un éclat désespéré brilla dans ses prunelles, comme un désir obsédant qui voila sa logique.

Tous la regardèrent, songeant à ce qu'elle allait dire. La magicienne serra les dents, puis se redressa. La tête haute, elle sauta au sol et s'avança, malgré les avertissements du rôdeur et de Gandalf.

Elle s'entoura de son aura rouge, revêtant sa tenue de Puella Magi.

\- Toi, gronda t-elle en serrant les dents. Ne parles même pas de Momo ! hurla t-elle en lançant son arme acérée vers le magicien prisonnier.

La lance fusa dans les airs, mais fut interceptée par une longue canne noire. Les deux armes tombèrent dans l'eau trouble, au pied de la tour d'Orthanc.

La Puella Magi enragée se tourna vers Clara, qui avait générée une nouvelle arme entre ses doigts scarifiés de petites marques au niveau de toutes ses phalanges.

\- Nous avons besoin de ses réponses, répondit Clara en essayant de calmer la rousse emplie de colère. Il nous le faut vivant ... pour le moment, ajouta t-elle pour apaiser sa camarade.

\- Vous n'aurez rien de ma part ! s'exclama Saroumane, tant que vous me retiendrez prisonnier !

Gandalf leva la main et brisa le bâton de Saroumane, signifiant sa radiation de l'ordre. Le mage déchu siffla de rage, avant de reculer.

A ce moment, Théoden remarqua la présence de son ancien conseiller. Le petit être à la peau jaunâtre était dans l'ombre, recroquevillé aux pieds de son maître.

\- Grima ! appela t-il, vous avez jadis été un homme du Rohan et un conseiller fidèle. Revenez et gagnez votre honneur ! Je vous garantis que vous serez épargné !

A cet instant, Grima fut presque tenté. Saroumane le rabroua d'un coup de pied, comme on repousse un chien, avant de se concentrer sur l'extérieur.

\- Cette discussion est close ! déclara le mage sans couleur, tandis que l'éclat meurtrier d'un poignard brilla dans la manche de Grima.

Le pauvre petit être, lâche et frêle, se jeta sur son ancien maître. Il porta un coup, plaquant le sorcier au sol. Saroumane sembla surpris, affichant une vulnérabilité jamais vue. L'ancien conseiller sembla hésiter un instant, mais son regard se fit bien vite plus haineux. Il releva son bras, prêt à asséner un coup mortel, mais avant qu'il ne frappe, une détonation retentit.

Grima fut frappé par un mal mystérieux. Quelque chose fit exploser sa tête comme une pastèque mûre, le repoussant en arrière et le laissant immobile, dans une mare de sang.

Saroumane se redressa, chancelant en tenant sa tunique ensanglantée et regarda sur le rempart.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la même portion de la muraille, notant la présence d'une jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître et n'était pas présente la minute précédente.

La femme à la sobre tenue blanche et violette avait un visage inexpressif, bien qu'une légère contraction de sa paupière droite se relâcha subrepticement. Elle était couchée sur le mur, derrière une arme lourde, dont le viseur était pointé sur le balcon.

Elle se redressa rapidement, gardant son Barrett M82 le long de son corps, le canon encore fumant.

Sa posture était régalienne et elle semblait entourée d'une aura de détermination et de mystère.

La Puella Magi mystérieuse rengaina son étrange arme, la faisant disparaître dans son bouclier, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, les laissant flotter dans son dos.

\- Homura ! hurla Kyôko en reconnaissant la brune.

Cette dernière ignora copieusement Kyôko et bondit sur le balcon de la tour, attrapant Saroumane d'un bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Kyôko siffla de dépit, voyant la mystérieuse manipulatrice disparaître avec le sorcier maléfique.

Aragorn resta fixé sur la fenêtre, se remémorant cette vision fugace. Cette jeune femme froide, vêtue d'une robe blanche et de longs bas noirs, était la fameuse Homura dont il avait tant entendu parler. Il pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur cette menace qui planait autour d'eux, tel un faucon en chasse, depuis leur départ de Fondcombe.

\- Kyôko, vous ne pouvez pas la poursuivre ? s'exclama Gandalf. Si elle s'enfuit avec Saroumane, nous perdrons notre source d'informations.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura la rousse. Elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi. D'ailleurs, je crois que je viens de comprendre la nature de son pouvoir.

Kyôko avait aperçu la poussière retomber verticalement. Si Homura avait bougé à grande vitesse, ce déplacement aurait provoqué un courant d'air qui aurait déstabilisé la poussière. Or, en y regardant bien, la poussière était retombée mollement, comme si Homura avait disparu.

Non, songea Kyôko. Homura ne s'était pas téléportée. Une telle disparition aurait créé un vide et la poussière aurait eu un mouvement tourbillonnant.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion possible.

Homura avait bougé, tout en figeant la matière. Le seul moyen de réussir était en faisant en sorte que ce soit le monde qui bouge moins vite, de manière à ne pas être affecté par les mouvements de Homura.

\- Homura ne manipule pas seulement l'espace, comme nous le supposions, déclara la rousse en attirant toutes les attentions sur elle. Elle maîtrise également un moyen d'altérer le cours du temps. Contre ça, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas lutter contre une personne pouvant me tuer avant même que je ne le réalise. Je peux vous aider pour beaucoup de choses, mais vous ne m'enverrez pas à une mort certaine, sans aucune chance de survie.

Bien que décu, Gandalf comprit. Il y avait des choses impossibles et d'autres que la magie ne pouvait pas régler. Il y avait des adversaires que l'on ne pouvait pas vaincre par la force, seulement par la ruse et la réflexion.

\- Que veut-elle de Saroumane ? demanda Théoden.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Kyôko. Peut-être des informations, peut-être un otage, même si je doute qu'elle se soit affaiblie au point d'arriver à employer d'aussi basses mesures. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prévoit. Elle ne raisonne pas de façon logique pour nous, elle agit d'une manière qui nous semble irrationelle, suivant ses intérêts d'une façon si détournée, que nous ne voyons la logique inhérente seulement lorsqu'il est trop tard.

\- Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, avoua alors Eomer. C'est elle qui à repoussé les orques qui menaient des raids en Estemnet et qui m'a conseillé de retourner vers le Gouffre de Helm. Sans son intervention, je ne serais probablement pas revenu à temps.

Théoden ferma les yeux, passant une main sur ses sourcils touffus.

\- Mais que veut-elle réellement ? demanda t-il, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Homura fit exploser la porte principale. La fumée et les gravats révélèrent cette jeune femme au visage pâle, immaculé et inexpressif. C'était comme si la poussière et les débris ne pouvaient pas la blesser, ni même l'affecter.

Akemi Homura observa tout le monde, les dardant de son regard impassible, avant de montrer un petit paquet rond. Elle dévoila le contenu, révélant un orbe de verre, brillant d'une profonde lueur bleutée.

\- Considérez ceci comme un cadeau de ma part, déclara t-elle de sa voix morte.

Sur ce, elle jeta le palantir au sol. L'orbe rebondit sur les marches, sans se briser, tandis que Gandalf le récupéra rapidement.

La jeune brune au regard glacé posa une main sur son bouclier et disparut instantanément, comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente.

Gandalf passa le paquet enveloppé de tissu à Aragorn, avant de se ruer à l'intérieur de la tour.

Il courut à perdre haleine dans les escaliers de marbre noir, montant les marches quatre à quatre, atteignant enfin l'étage.

La pièce dans laquelle trônait Saroumane était presque vide. Le présentoir occupé par la pierre de vision était vide, tandis que deux corps gisaient à terre.

Gandalf passa près du corps sans tête de Grima, avant de se diriger vers la silhouette au long manteau multicolore.

Sur le sol de pierre lisse, il découvrit le magicien déchu, étendu contre la roche glacée.

Le corps était encore chaud, bien que l'état du mage ne laissait aucun doute. Il semblait comme désséché, avec la peau moulant le crâne et le squelette, tandis que sa robe déchirée par la mitraille était teintée d'écarlate, jurant avec les autres couleurs chatoyantes.

Gandalf recula, couvrant le visage de son ancien ami, s'appuyant sur son bâton. Le magicien voûté sembla envahi par la lassitude et préféra quitter bien vite la citadelle d'Orthanc.

\- Allons nous-en, déclara t-il en retrouvant le reste de la troupe, je pense que nous n'aurons pas d'autres réponses pour le moment.

Alors que tout le monde s'éloignait, Aragorn regarda le paquet dont il avait reçu la garde et se demanda ce que la jeune Homura cherchait à obtenir. Pourquoi donc leur avait-elle fait un cadeau d'une telle valeur ?

Le groupe s'apprêta à quitter l'Isengard, mais à ce moment, Kyôko pointa sa lance sur Clara.

\- J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange sur toi, siffla la rousse. Retire ta robe.

La déclaration suscita l'indignation et la stupeur de tous les hommes, tandis que la petite rousse baissa les yeux.

\- Tu ... tu as vu ? demanda t-elle avec stupeur.

Le silence de Kyôko, ainsi que son regard réprobateur, étaient explicites.

\- Je ... je comprends, murmura t-elle. Promets-moi que ... tu ne me détesteras pas.

Face au silence, Clara dénoua le col et fit tomber le haut.

Certaines personnes avaient préféré détourner le regard, par pudeur, mais ceux qui restèrent n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Kyôko elle-même laissa tomber sa lance, lorsqu'elle vit le corps de Clara.

Du moins, si cela pouvait être encore appelé un corps.

La jeune fille n'avait plus qu'une masse de bois sculptée en guise de corps. Son corps de bois était bien taillé, mais les jointures étaient bien visibles. Ses articulations n'étaient que des sphères de bois et des roulements à billes, tandis qu'un petit logement derrière son nombril dissimulait une pointe dorée, qui devait être l'écrin de sa soul-gem.

La rousse regarda Kyôko, restant immobile, le regard dur. Sans ciller, elle laissa son corps de marionette à la vue de tous.

\- Ca te convient ? demanda t-elle sèchement, refermant sa robe en laissant voir ses articulations des coudes, qui avaient trahi son statut.

\- Comment ? balbutia Kyôko, frémissant devant ce spectacle, avant de ramasser sa lance.

Clara remonta en selle, la mine basse, avant de se retourner vers la Puella Magi.

\- Nous regrettons toutes notre vœu, soupira t-elle avec un ton énigmatique. Pour beaucoup, c'est lorsqu'il lorsqu'il se transforme en malédiction. Moi, je l'ai regretté dès le moment où je l'ai fait.


	32. Embuscades en Ithilien

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de l'histoire, alors que nous revenons du côté du porteur de l'Anneau.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires où à faire des remarques.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Embuscades en Ithilien**

Après avoir constaté l'impossibilité de franchir la Porte Noire, Frodon, Sam et Madoka avaient décidé de faire confiance à Sméagol pour qu'il les conduise en Mordor via un autre chemin.

Les quatre voyageurs s'étaient détournés de la vieille route passant entre les deux pays et s'étaient enfoncés dans les régions boisées qui couvraient l'Ithilien, cette province vallonnée qui se situait entre le Gondor et le Mordor.

Gollum les guidait au milieu des collines rocheuses, entrelacées de talus et de massifs d'herbes, de fleurs jaunes et d'arbustes en pleine floraison. Les quatre voyageurs avançaient entre les arbres, prenant soin de rester loin des sentiers et de la route principale.

Leur guide semblait connaître les routes les plus sûres, ainsi que les chemins les plus pratiques. Régulièrement, on le voyait plaquer une oreille contre le sol, essayant de capter le moindre son qui se propagerait dans le sol. Parfois, il montait à un arbre, utilisant ses mains et ses larges pieds pour grimper le long des troncs.

La créature décharnée appréciait beaucoup les forêts, puisqu'il n'exposait pas son dos couturé de vieilles cicatrices aux rayons ardents du soleil. Après des siècles à ramper dans les profondeurs des monts Brumeux, il détestait l'éclat de l'astre diurne.

Leur guide proposa un arrêt sur une crête rocheuse, idéalement située près d'une pointe rocheuse proéminente, tout en étant à proximité d'un cours d'eau. A l'abri d'un bloc de pierre rongé par des mousses et des fleurs blanches, les voyageurs s'installèrent, ravis de faire une pause après des heures de marche.

Sam avait commencé à faire cuire un ragoût de lapin, regrettant qu'il n'ait que du romarin et pas de pommes de terre pour accompagner le tout.

Il avait tenté de faire partager son plat à Gollum, mais ce dernier avait préféré dévorer un poisson cru, dédaignant le repas de Sam.

\- Vous êtes vraiment désespérant, murmura le cuisinier qui tournait lentement les morceaux de viande. Si j'avais eu des patates en plus des carottes, je suis certain que vous n'y aurez pas résisté.

Gollum gromella, tandis que Madoka savourait le déjeuner. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle s'était habituée à un monde de saveurs nouvelles, goûtant à des plats plus gras et plus riches que ceux consommés au Japon, mais qui s'expliquaient par les efforts physiques régulièrement faits par les habitants de ce monde.

Le groupe se restaura pendant un moment, échangeant quelques anecdotes autour de leurs gamelles. Cependant, leurs efforts étaient loin d'être finis. Leur voyage ne tirait pas à sa fin et ils devaient repartir, ne pouvant se permettre d'abandonner.

Tandis que Sam éteignait le feu, des craquements retentirent dans la forêt. Des pas sourds et lancinants se firent entendre, devenant plus audibles. Dans la vallée en contrebas, plusieurs arbres s'effondrèrent, renversés par d'immenses créatures.

\- Des oliphants ! chuchota Sam, excité de voir ces bêtes dont il n'avait entendu parler que dans quelques légendes.

Ces pachydermes étaient familiers aux yeux de Madoka. Ils étaient cependant deux fois plus gros que les spécimens africains qu'elle avait pu voir dans un zoo. Ces mastodontes étaient dotés de quatre défenses et leur imposante taille permettait à de nombreux archers de s'établir sur leurs dos.

A cet instant, des flèches filèrent entre les arbres, abattant les troupes à pied. Une grèle de traits assaillit le convoi ennemi. Les oliphants paniquèrent, piqués de toutes parts, tandis que les Haradrims tombèrent rapidement.

Leurs adversaires, tous vêtus de vert, étaient presques invisibles au milieu de la végétation dense. Ils se fondaient dans les buissons et dans les herbes, frappant rapidement avant de disparaître, infligeant de lourdes pertes au convoi.

\- Nous ferions mieux de partir, murmura Frodon en tirant Sam pour l'arracher à la contemplation de l'attaque, tandis que Madoka refermait sa cape elfique et s'agenouillait pour plus de discrétion.

Les Hobbits regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls et leur guide avait disparu. Visiblement, Gollum s'était promptement esquivé, comme s'il avait senti le danger venir.

\- Il reviendra, répondit Frodon, voyant le regard de Sam s'assombrir en songeant à une potentielle trahison. Maintenant, allons-y.

Madoka se releva et fit un faux-mouvement. Un groupe de pierres traîtresses se dérobèrent sous ses pieds et elle glissa en contrebas, dérapant le long d'une pente rocheuse, avant d'être arrêtée par un buisson. Fort heureusement, elle serra les dents, ne laissant pas échapper le moindre cri.

La jeune fille se redressa, serrant ses mains couvertes de sève et de terre. Elle se dépêcha de quitter ces branches craquantes et prit soin d'avancer le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

Pendant ce temps, les deux Hobbits poursuivirent leur route. Ils ne firent que quelques mètres, avant d'être entourés par de nombreux archers menaçants.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda durement leur chef, dont le visage était dissimulé par un foulard et un capuchon vert.

\- Des voyageurs, répondit sèchement Sam.

\- Balivernes, objecta le rôdeur. Personne n'emprunte plus cette route, à l'exception des serviteurs de l'ennemi. Vous allez venir avec nous.

Sam essaya de résister, de même que Frodon, mais ils furent bien vite ligotés, se retrouvant un sac de toile de jute sur la tête, avant d'être emmenés dans un lieu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Après une marche interminable entre les mains de ces hommes des bois, ils approchèrent d'une cascade. Leur environnement devint plus frais et humide, comme s'ils pénétraient dans une grotte.

Lorsque les deux Hobbits furent enfin libérés, leur impression s'avéra juste. Ils étaient bel et bien dans un réseau de grottes situées derrière une cascade.

Frodon et Sam avaient été désarmés et le chef de ces maraudeurs décida de pousser plus en avant son interrogatoire.

\- Que faisiez-vous dans ces terres ? demanda t-il. Etes-vous des espions ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas des serviteurs du Mordor ? riposta Sam, toujours prompt à soupçonner les autres.

Le Gondorien sembla ébranlé par tant de méfiance, puis il reprit son interrogatoire.

\- Je pense que vous n'avez pas compris, coupa t-il en dégainant son épée, leur montrant le tranchant effilé. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Si vous n'êtes pas des serviteurs de l'Ennemi, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Frodon Soucolline, mentit le porteur de l'Anneau. Voici Sam Brandebouc, ajouta t-il en refusant de donner de véritable nom, se souvenant de l'imprudence de Pippin à l'auberge du Poney Fringant.

\- Votre garde du corps ? répondit le rôdeur, légèrement goguenard.

\- Son ami et jardinier à l'occasion, rétorqua Sam.

Le rôdeur les interrogea sur leur voyage, apprenant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sud, tout en restant évasifs sur leur destination et leur but. Cependant, ils ne comptaient pas se rendre en Gondor, c'était une certitude.

\- Vous ressemblez à un homme que j'ai bien connu, ajouta alors Frodon, observant des traits familiers, surtout au niveau des joues et de la profondeur des yeux. Connaîtriez-vous Boromir du Gondor ?

Le rôdeur retira son capuchon, dévoilant totalement son visage. Maintenant qu'il était découvert, la ressemblance entre les deux hommes était encore plus flagrante.

\- Je suis Faramir et Boromir était mon frère, répondit l'homme à la longue chevelure bouclée. S'il était un de vos amis, alors vous serez navrés d'apprendre qu'il est mort.

\- Mort ? s'étrangla Frodon, ne pouvant croire qu'un homme aussi courageux que Boromir, malgré ses défauts, ait pu périr. Comment ?

Le frère du Gondorien avait la mine sombre, comme s'il se remémorait de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Nous avons retrouvé son corps dans l'Anduin, il y a près d'une semaine, coupa Faramir, légèrement amer. En tant que ses compagnons, j'aurais espéré que vous me l'apprendriez.

\- Nous avons été séparés, expliqua Sam avec un ton indiquant qu'il était plus bouleversé qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Nous avons été attaqués par les ourouk-haï de Saroumane et nous avons du fuir. Nos compagnons nous ont couverts, pour que nous puissions poursuivre notre voyage.

A cet instant, un garde approcha de Faramir, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le rôdeur s'éloigna et il revint moins d'une minute plus tard.

\- J'aimerais savoir qui était avec vous, chuchota t-il.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre, répondit Frodon avec une voix mal assurée.

Faramir sourit, ayant repéré le mensonge dès le début, leur faisant un petit signe les invitant à le suivre.

Il les mena dans la base, passant près d'un rôdeur qui taillait soigneusement des corps de flèches, près d'une caisse remplie de pointes métalliques qui n'attendaient plus que d'être enchâssées.

Autour d'eux, les hommes nettoyaient les armes et s'activaient, alors qu'un intendant vérifiait l'état des stocks de nourriture et faisait ses calculs, afin de chasser tout gaspillage.

Faramir les mena jusqu'à une corniche rocheuse, dont les rebords étaient rendus humides à cause de l'eau qui ruisselait sur les parois de la caverne.

\- Attention à ne pas glisser, prévint-il avec un geste. J'aimerais que vous vous penchiez et que vous regardiez soigneusement.

Réitérant son conseil quant à la roche glissante, il fit un geste au Hobbit. Les deux amis se penchèrent et virent un lac en contrebas. Les eaux étaient claires, mais étaient occupées par une personne.

Une femme aux cheveux roses était déjà assise dans l'eau claire, frottant son corps avec une éponge. Elle sifflotait gaiement, détendue, avant de se diriger vers la serviette étendue près de son paquetage.

Lorsqu'elle émergea, s'exposant à la vue de tous, les deux Hobbits se hâtèrent de reculer pour ne pas observer le corps de leur camarade.

A ce moment, ils réalisèrent que plusieurs archers étaient présents aux abords du lac, placés en embuscade.

\- Pénétrer dans le lac interdit est un acte puni de mort, déclara Faramir en levant deux doigts. Dois-je donner l'ordre ?

C'était peut-être du bluff, mais Frodon était beaucoup trop émotif et laissait parler facilement ses émotions. Son regard trahit facilement ses pensées et il confirma bien vite ce que Faramir avait deviné.

Lorsque Madoka eut fini de se rhabiller, elle saisit son sac et s'apprêta à repartir.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne put quitter les lieux, une voix s'éleva, lui ordonnant de s'immobiliser.

Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna, elle sentit une flèche la frôler.

Avec un réflexe, elle dégaina son arc et une flèche magique se matérialisa entre ses doigts. Le projectile cristallin fut décoché dans la direction approximative du tir, tandis qu'un rôdeur se jeta dans le lac pour esquiver la flèche rose.

Son réflexe lui sauva la vie, puisque le projectile explosa en un orbe de flammes roses, soufflant les buissons qui lui avaient servi de couverture.

\- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Frodon, avec une voix sifflante. Arrêtez-tous !

Madoka baissa légèrement son arc, reconnaissant cette voix appartenant à son compagnon de voyage.

Elle vit les autres archers sortir de leurs cachettes, leurs armes prêtes à l'emploi.

La situation sembla figée, personne n'osant faire un geste, de crainte d'envenimer la situation.

Sur le promontoire surplombant le lac, Faramir n'osa pas donner l'ordre de tirer. Le Hobbit venait d'avouer que cette femme était avec lui. Plus important encore, cette étrangère aux cheveux roses maîtrisait une étrange magie et il ne tenait pas à affronter un magicien. Gandalf lui avait laissé une forte impression et il ignorait ce que cette adversaire pouvait faire, bien que sa flèche d'énergie pure était une indication sur ses talents d'archère.

Frodon regarda le Gondorien et avoua que Madoka était une de ses amies. Ils avaient voyagé ensemble et étaient liés par un serment. Aucun ne révèlerait les secrets de l'autre et ils resteraient ensemble, veillant sur leur sécurité collective, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé leur voyage.

Faramir était suspicieux, mais resta impassible pour le moment. Le Hobbit en avait révélé un peu plus et s'il continuait à le questionner ainsi, le Gondorien pourrait sans doute découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

En un geste d'apparence bienfaisante, mais qui n'était qu'une ruse bien soignée, le rôdeur permit à Frodon de descendre pour rejoindre Madoka.

La jeune magicienne sembla soulagée, mais dès qu'elle dépassa les falaises rocheuses encadrant le lac dissimulé, deux guerriers se postèrent derrière elle et la plaquèrent au sol.

Frodon objecta, mais Faramir dégaina son épée, menaçant tout le monde et coupant court à toutes les plaintes.

Les rôdeurs ligotèrent la magicienne, les mains dans le dos, tandis que la lame du capitaine restait près de la gorge de Madoka.

La jeune fille fut jetée sans ménagement dans la caverne, avec les deux autres prisonniers. Un rôdeur restait en permanence à les surveiller, tandis que Faramir observa la jeune fille à l'étrange couleur de cheveux, dont la teinte pastel semblait iréelle, comme si elle n'était pas naturelle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Je ... je suis Kaname Madoka, répondit la jeune fille. Est-ce que vous pourriez me détacher, s'il-vous-plait ? Vos liens me font mal.

\- Hors de question, trancha Faramir. Vous allez me dire ce que vous faites dans ces bois, sorcière.

\- J'accompagnais Frodon, expliqua t-elle en déglutissant et en ayant la voix tremblante, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de nous garder prisonniers ici. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

Faramir fronça les yeux, n'appréciant pas ce changement d'attitude. La jeune fille semblait trop polie et le tremblement mal maîtrisé dans ses bras donnait une impression de vulnérabilité.

C'était bien joué, songea t-il. Elle était vraiment une experte dans l'art de manipuler les gens.

\- Artegond, appela t-il soudainement, s'adressant à l'un de ses hommes.

Un solide gaillard à la large barbe rousse et au torse couvert d'une armure de mailles brillantes s'avança vers son capitaine.

\- Prends deux de tes hommes et amène la sorcière dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Fais-moi ton rapport une fois terminé. Ne la tues pas, mais tu as carte blanche, ajouta t-il, laissant l'insinuation glacer le sang de ses prisonniers.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ... commença Sam, avant d'être interrompu par l'épée de Faramir, qui menaça sa gorge.

Avant même que le capitaine ne puisse dire un mot de plus, une canne noire bloqua son arme.

L'arme dévia l'épée et Faramir observa la nouvelle venue, qui semblait surgir de nulle part.

Le rôdeur appela ses gardes, qui encerclèrent bien vite la nouvelle venue.

La jeune fille n'était pas humaine. Malgré ses cheveux roux dont quelques mèches dépassaient de son bonnet, ses jambes nues étaient faites de bois, de même que ses doigts aux jointures bien visibles.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, répondit la marionette en faisant claquer ses articulations de noyer. Madoka, Frodon, Sam, reprenez vos armes et poursuivez votre voyage.

L'un des gardes passa à l'attaque, tentant de plaquer la marionette au sol, mais la créature de bois le para aisément. Alors que le combattant se retournait, la rousse lui faucha les jambes et enfonça sa canne dans la gorge du rôdeur.

Immédiatement, la marionette fut criblée de flèches, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle sautilla gaiement, esquivant les flèches et encaissant les lames sans broncher.

Elle tua quelques rôdeurs sur son passage, agissant avec un arbitraire absolu, épargnant et tuant selon son bon plaisir.

Pendant que le pantin faisait diversion, les deux Hobbits détachèrent Madoka, avant de s'enfuir.

Les rôdeurs se scindèrent. Un groupe resta dans les grottes pour affronter la rousse aux yeux d'un bleu profond et dont la bouche souriante était garnie de crocs pointus et incurvés vers l'arrière, tandis que les autres poursuivirent les fuyards.

Les trois évadés s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, mais la voix forte de Faramir résonna bien vite dans leur dos. Le rôdeur à la tunique orné de l'arbre blanc s'avança, son épée en avant et il leur ordonna de s'arrêter, sous peine d'être abattus.

Une lance sombre fendit soudainement les airs, abattant un rôdeur embusqué dans un arbre, tandis qu'une autre silhouette blonde apparut entre Madoka et Faramir.

\- Bonjour, sourit la jeune fille vêtue de noir et dont les doigts de bois jouaient avec une canne au pommeau rond. Je suis Ibari et je dois vous empêcher de porter la main sur la sauveuse. Maintenant, je vais devoir tous vous tuer. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas pouvoir vous éradiquer jusqu'au dernier, puisque j'aime le travail bien fait. Pour pimenter le jeu, je vais même faire en sorte de ne pas être touchée par vous !

Sur ces mots, la chose de bois esquiva une flèche et projeta sa canne dans le crâne de l'archer. Ses membres tendus sur ressorts lui permirent de bondir au-dessus des feuilles, retombant sur un autre poursuivant en lui plantant son arme acérée dans l'œil, perforant le cerveau.

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts et ébourrifés comme de la paille était souriante, massacrant les troupes de Faramir en esquivant toutes les flèches, puisque son arrogance ne lui permettait pas d'accepter de prendre une seule flèche, bien qu'elle pouvait encaisser les coups sans problème.

La blonde fit en sorte de laisser suffisamment de temps à Frodon, Sam et Madoka pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir vers le sud, là ou se trouvait Gollum, qui restait terré sous des racines pour se dérober à la vigilance de tous ceux qui patrouillaient dans les bois.

Ibari s'amusa, songeant que si ces bois étaient désertés par les habitants du Gondor qui s'étaient repliés sur la rive ouest de l'Anduin depuis des siècles, ces forêts étaient intensément parcourues.

La jeune blonde désarma aisément Faramir, le plaquant à terre avant de placer l'extrémité de sa canne sur la gorge du Gondorien.

\- Ce serait tellement tentant, sourit-elle, tandis que ses yeux prenaient une teinte cramoisie. Cependant, j'ai des ordres. Tu dois survivre ... pour le moment. Cependant, si Maîtresse Echec l'ordonne ...

Elle termina sa réplique en faisant glisser le métal sur la pomme d'adam, pour que le message passe bien.

Sur ces mots, Ibari lui sourit et rengaina son arme. Elle observa l'horizon, sentant que Madoka s'était éloignée.

\- Bien entendu, je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que si tu abandonnes tes responsabilités et que tu poursuis ces trois-là, nous nous chargerons de ton cas.

La blonde poussa un léger rire, faisant tournoyer sa canne entre ses doigts, avec une négligence insolente devant son ennemi désarmé, mais toujours d'attaque.

\- De façon permanente, précisa t-elle avant de disparaître dans les bois, comme si sa menace n'était pas assez explicite.


	33. Nuit assombrie

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec quelques révélations sur les sentiments de nos héroïnes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Nuit assombrie**

La capitale du Rohan était en pleine effervescence. Le roi et sa garde étaient de retour, tandis que les armées s'étaient réunies dans Edoras.

Les trompes sonnèrent à tout-va, tandis que la population jetait des fleurs sur le passage des cavaliers, applaudissant leur monarque. Bien que la bataille ait été coûteuse en vies, la plupart des civils étaient saufs et leur souverain avait remporté une victoire incroyablement héroïque, annihilant une armée d'une ampleur pourtant inédite.

Toutes les habitations avaient été décorées par de petits étendards verts triangulaires, ornés d'un cheval au pelage blanc.

Lorsque le souverain arriva aux palais, il vit ses gardes former une haie d'honneur et le saluer.

Théoden mit pied à terre et avança avec sa suite, menant la compagnie des héros ayant lutté à la bataille du gouffre de Helm. Tout le monde l'attendait avec respect, à l'exception de Sayaka.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était adossée contre une colonne, avec une coupelle emplie de grains de raisins.

Elle adressa un signe poli au monarque, cherchant du regard sa camarade. Les prunelles azurées scrutèrent l'escorte et lorsque la justicière aperçut Kyôko, couverte de poussière, elle sourit sincèrement.

Maintenant, elles étaient enfin réunies.

Le soir même, le hall du château d'Edoras était empli de guerriers et de notables, venus de toutes les provinces du royaume.

De longues tables avaient été dressées dans la grande galerie, toutes couvertes de couverts permettant d'accueillir de nombreux convives.

L'immense foule resta stoïque, écoutant le souverain qui prononça un discours religieux, à la gloire des défenseurs du Rohan.

L'hommage funèbre dura de longues minutes, durant lesquelles Théoden insista sur les notions de sacrifce, de courage et de valeur morale. Après quelques phrases bien choisies et émouvantes, tout en étant emplies de majesté, Théoden leva une coupe emplie de vin.

\- Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont versé leur sang pour ce pays, conclut t-il. Remémorons-nous le nom et les actes de ceux qui ont combattu pour le Rohan. Célébrons la gloire de ceux qui sont tombés. Saluons les morts victorieux.

\- Gloire ! répliqua unanimement l'assemblée d'une voix tonitruante.

Tous les invités levèrent leurs coupes en un geste déterminé, avant de les vider d'un seul tenant.

Sayaka suivit le mouvement, avant de sentir sa tête la tourner. Avaler autant de vin d'un seul trait, surtout lorsque l'on n'avait pas l'habitude de consommer de l'alcool, pouvait donner mal à la tête.

La jeune fille expira profondément, alors que les relents de vin émanant de sa bouche étaient parfaitement discernables.

Sayaka posa une main froide sur son front, tentant de chasser sa migraine, avant de s'asseoir. Elle fut bien vite rejointe par Kyôko, ainsi que par Eomer.

\- J'ai eu vent de vos exploits, commença le maréchal qui les avait déjà rencontrées lors de son exil, lorsqu'il menait une troupe de cavaliers fidèles au roi. Sans votre concours, j'aurais probablement perdu mon oncle, mon roi et ma patrie. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour le Rohan et pour notre peuple. Je vous ai insultés lors de notre première rencontre, qui ne s'est guère déroulée sous les meilleures auspices, alors je vous présente mes sincères excuses.

\- Je les accepte, répondit rapidement Sayaka.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas laisser les choses pourrir. Une situation compliqué finissait forcément par se dégrader. Même si la lassitude pouvait faire penser que les colères retomberaient et que les mouvements de foule s'étoufferaient d'eux même, le feu continuait toujours de couver sous la cendre.

Un incendie étouffé pouvait toujours ressurgir. Il suffisait d'un seul souffle, d'une occasion légère pour réactiver le brasier.

Fermer les yeux et se convaincre que tout était apaisé était le meilleur moyen d'être totalement surpris par la réémergence des flammes.

Mais lorsque l'on ignorait tous ces petits détails, les conséquences pouvaient être dramatiques, au point que l'on ne pouvait plus les arrêter.

Sayaka savait bien que tous les non-dits, les mensonges et les hésitations pouvaient détériorer les relations entre individus. A force de mentir, de dissimuler ses sentiments et de se complaire dans sa misère, elle avait aggravé la situation à une très vaste échelle.

Elle avait perdu Kyôsuke, n'osant pas avouer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, se faisant ravir la main de son ami par Hitomi. Ensuite, elle avait failli perdre Madoka, s'énervant contre son amie qui préférait vivre en humaine, plutôt que de devenir une Puella Magi.

Même si Madoka lui avait pardonné, même si elle n'avait pas été dans son meilleur état physique, elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Sayaka culpabilisait toujours, surtout que Madoka avait accepté de sacrifier son vœu pour elle.

Madoka était admirable, se souciant toujours de son amie, qui lui avait pardonné à de multiples reprises.

Sayaka voulut chasser ce souvenir, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle se revit courir vers la gare, sa soul-gem obscurcie au point qu'elle avait failli mourir.

Légèrement déprimée à cette pensée, elle interpella une domestique et leva sa coupe. La servante versa une bière forte et mousseuse.

Sayaka vida une fois de plus sa chope contenant le liquide alcoolisé, dont la chaleur vibra en elle, lui donnant l'impression de la réchauffer.

Kyôko tenta de la dissuader de boire autant, mais l'expression lasse dans les yeux de sa camarade ne lui échappa pas.

Sayaka ingurgita une nouvelle gorgée, tout en adressant un regard de biais à la rousse. La jeune fille avait envie de se montrer plus honnête, d'arrêter de se mentir et de dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté les excuses d'Eomer, elle réalisait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle aurait du faire depuis longtemps.

Sa vie était tellement éphémère, puisqu'en raison de son statut, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir vivre pour voir la prochaine saison. Le maillot de bain jaune qu'elle avait acheté en prévision des prochaines vacances n'allait peut-être même pas lui être d'une quelconque utilité.

Elle se sentit comme déplacée, pensa t-elle en observant la beuverie, les chants et les danses, alors que la fête battait son plein.

A bien y penser, le fait que ni Gimli, ni Pippin n'étaient présents, renforçait cette désagréable impression.

Elle avait vu le nain arborer une expression morose suite à la perte de son ami. Elle avait également vu Gimli s'esquiver pour retrouver Pippin, qui était totalement anéanti après avoir découvert que son cousin était mort.

Sayaka n'arrivait presque pas à manger. Boire pour oublier, même si l'arcool était irritant, l'aidait à chasser la sensation pesant sur son esprit. Après avoir mangé un petit morceau de viande, elle préféra s'esquiver.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la terrasse située devant la façade est du palais, donnant sur la falaise dominant la plaine. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut assaillie par l'air frais de la nuit. Le vent contrastait avec l'atmosphère surchauffée du hall, rendue étouffante par la transpiration des invités et par la dizaine de cheminées faisant rôtir porcs et cygnes.

Au moment où Sayaka referma la porte derrière elle, elle fut immédiatement coupée des chants et des rires. Elle eut l'impression de se trouver enveloppée d'une brume de silence.

La nuit était paisible. Le stridulement des grillons avait quelque chose de reposant, presque lancinant, comme si le temps n'avait pas de prise sur ce monde.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement agités par le vent nocturne, observant le ciel étoilé.

A Mitakihara, les étoiles étaient en permanence voilées par l'éclat lumineux dégagé par la cité étincelante, dont les tours de verre s'élançaient dans les cieux, telles des pointes de nacre et d'argent. Ici, elle pouvait à loisir contempler ces petits éclats de diamant qui scintillaient au milieu du drap bleuté qui couvrait la voûte céleste.

La Puella Magi soupira, entendant les talons de sa camarade claquer sur le bois et la pierre du balcon.

\- Alors ? questionna Kyôko avec un ton légèrement moqueur, désireuse de titiller l'épéiste. Tu ne t'amuses pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à m'amuser, souffla doucement Sayaka. Je suis ... troublée.

Kyôko regarda à l'horizon. Son regard glissa sur la plaine, avant de contempler les chaînes de montagnes sombres à l'horizon, faiblement éclairées par un orage grondant.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Madoka ? tenta de deviner la rouquine.

\- Un peu, mais pas tant que ça, la contredit la jeune collégienne. J'ai ... j'ai confiance en elle. Elle est pleine de ressources et je sais qu'elle s'en sortira. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir, je pensais à une chose.

Kyôko ne dit rien, laissant son amie continuer de se confier à son rythme.

\- Je ... je n'en peux plus de me mentir, souffla doucement la jeune fille légèrement ivre. Je ... tu ...

Elle inspira, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de serrer la rembarde de pierre entre ses doigts.

\- Tu m'avais demandé de te dire ce que je ressens, murmura Sayaka en baissant les yeux, se dissimulant derrière ses mèches azurées. Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, poursuivit-elle en déglutissant difficilement, touchant son cœur.

Kyôko lui sourit, avant de lui prendre les mains.

\- Calme-toi et prend ton temps, conseilla doucement Kyôko. Je serais toujours-là, à tes côtés.

\- J'ai envie de rester à tes côtés, mais je ne sais pas comment ... enfin, de quelle façon. Est-ce que nous devons rester amies, où est-ce que je peux aller plus loin ?

Sayaka se mordit la lèvre, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, avant de sentir sa gorge nouée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de mes sentiments, avoua la magicienne, mais je sais une chose. Je sais que ma vie est fade sans toi et que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

\- Je comprends, sourit Kyôko, gratifiant Sayaka d'un sourire lumineux, mais dont la brillance ne masquait pas la douleur dans ses yeux.

Sayaka se tut, tandis que son amie reste à ses côtés, silencieuse, observant la ville aux nombreuses demeures endormies.

\- Je me demande, murmura Sayaka en détournant la conversation sur un autre sujet, je me demande combien de Puellae Magae ont fait un vœu par amour ?

\- Je l'ignore, répliqua Kyôko en s'étirant.

La rousse resta silencieuse, avant de penser à une chose.

\- Pour Clara, chuchota t-elle, je me demande ce qu'elle a pu faire comme souhait.

\- Demande-lui, suggéra Sayaka, mais si c'est un douloureux sujet, je ne pense pas qu'elle te répondra.

Sayaka ressassa les paroles de son amie. Elle avait fait un vœu par amour, mais elle ne devait pas être la seule.

Songeuse, elle observa l'ombre s'étendant depuis le Mordor, dont les noirs nuages avaient la teinte des cheveux de Homura.

\- Kyôko, appela Sayaka, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que Akemi à pu souhaiter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la rousse en s'appuyant sur le balcon, le menton sur sa paume, mais ça à sûrement un rapport avec le temps où l'espace.

\- Tu ... tu penses qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps à vivre ? s'étonna la justicière. Ca me semble suspect qu'elle se soit concentrée sur elle-même, vu qu'elle agit d'une façon qui semble trop étrange pour quelqu'un d'absolument égoïste.

Les deux jeunes filles semblèrent envahies par une migraine, puisque résoudre une énigme à cette heure ne les amusait guère. Penser à Homura en ce moment ne servirait à rien, sauf à stresser et à angoisser inutilement.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Kyôko. Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle.

Kyôko n'aimait pas trop se rappeler de Homura. La Puella Magi impassible la surclassait aisément et pouvait sans problème l'écraser. Cependant, penser à la brune à l'aura sinistre lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à Sayaka.

Homura était une énigme, comme une anomalie qui n'avait pas sa place en ce monde. Elle était en permanence entourée d'une aura glacée et sinistre, comme si elle absorbait toute chaleur.

Kyôko se souvint que lorsqu'elle était aux côtés de la brune, même la chaleur de son sang semblait s'être dissipée.

La brune était toujours fermée, ne montrant aucune émotion. Elle semblait être parvenue à les enfermer loin au fond d'elle-même et Kyôko se demanda si Homura pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose.

Apparemment oui, vu que Madoka leur avait dit qu'elle avait vu Homura pleurer, mais c'était comme une phase exceptionelle.

L'orpheline aux longs cheveux rouges s'était endurcie après la mort de ses parents, mais elle parvenait à montrer beaucoup d'émotions, les extériorisant facilement. Lorsqu'elle s'énervait, elle pouvait exploser et devenir très aggressive.

A l'inverse, Homura ressemblait davantage à une coquille vide.

Kyôko savait ce que c'était que de souffrir, mais si Homura en avait été réduite à devenir cette créature glacée, acceptant d'elle-même de devenir un automate quasi insensible ...

La rousse frissonna, mais pas à cause du vent frais qui balayait la ville.

Elle n'osa même pas imaginer toute l'étendue des souffrances que Akemi Homura avait du endurer. Une telle idée lui retourna l'estomac et elle se remémora ce que la brune leur avait dit sur les soul-gem.

Elle savait tout cela, elle connaissait tous les secrets de leurs catalyseurs, parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vécu. Elle avait déjà du voir une Puella Magi se métamorphoser.

A bien y repenser, Homura n'avait jamais mentionné sa famille, lors de leurs rares rencontres. Elle n'avait jamais mentionné aucun plaisir, aucun projet d'avenir, aucune relation ni même aucun intérêt.

Kyôko déglutit. Est-ce qu'il restait encore quelque chose à cette fille ?

Bien sur que oui, se répondit-elle. Homura agissait, elle s'activait pour obtenir quelque chose, parce qu'elle avait encore de l'espoir.

Les personnes les plus dangereuses et les plus déterminées n'étaient pas celles qui avaient tout perdu, c'était celles qui n'avaient plus qu'une seule chose à perdre et qui n'hésiteraient pas à tout faire pour protéger ce à quoi elles tenaient à tout prix.

\- A tout prix, murmura Kyôko pour elle-même.

Son regard s'écarquilla, alors qu'elle se retournait vers celle qu'elle aimait.

\- Sayaka, demanda t-elle, lorsque tu as regardé le miroir de Galadriel, as-tu vu quelque chose à propos de Homura ? Un objectif, une raison de lutter ?

L'épéiste essaya de se remémorer ces visions, qui étaient déjà difficiles à comprendre et qui lui semblaient être floues dans son esprit.

\- Je me souviens avoir vu une sorcière qui lui ressemblait, commença t-elle en se grattant la tête. Elle aspirait à protéger une sorcière à la puissance redoutable, une sorcière qui ressemblait à Madoka. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais Homura semblait vouloir protéger Madoka, même lorsqu'elles étaient sous la forme de sorcières. Mais ce n'est pas logique, elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées auparavant.

Kyôko trouvait effectivement cette vision étrange, presque déplacée. Cependant, elle repensa à sa découverte, lorsqu'elle avait vu Homura en Isengard.

Homura ne s'était pas téléporté. Elle s'était déplacée.

Le temps, pensa Kyôko en gardant sa théorie pour elle-même. Se pourrait-il que Homura puisse le manipuler ? Si oui, dans quelle mesure ?

\- Il faut que je voie Gandalf, déclara subitement Kyôko. J'ai une question à lui poser.

La rousse se dirigea vers l'intérieur du palais. La célébration tirait vers sa fin, puisque la majorité des convives était partie, bien que quelques personnes ivres cuvaient l'alcool dans des recoins de la pièce.

Les deux magiciennes se dirigèrent vers le vieillard au visage buriné et dont les sourcils broussailleux étaient légèrement froncés. Il fumait sa pipe autour d'une bière, alors que Aragorn et Gimli faisaient de même.

\- Gandalf, apostropha t-elle, j'aurais besoin de vous poser quelques questions. Je sais que vous ne voudrez peut-être pas y répondre, mais je vous promets que c'est important.

Le vieux magicien lui sourit, l'enjoignant à s'asseoir et à parler.

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre ce que vous êtres réellement, vous autres magiciens. Etes-vous des mortels où des demi-dieux ?

\- Nous sommes des Maiar, expliqua t-il, des divinités nées d'Illuvatar. Bien que dotés d'une grande puissance et que nous pouvons guérir plus rapidement, nos corps peuvent être détruits et nous pouvons mourir si nos esprits sont trop gravement blessés. Cependant, il faut une grande puissance pour y parvenir.

\- Justement, poursuivit Kyôko. Est-ce qu'une personne peut arracher les secrets de l'esprit d'un d'entre vous ?

Gandalf tira une bouffée de fumée et regarda le plafond, tandis que les deux autres hommes écoutaient, intrigués par le curieux raisonnement de la rousse.

\- C'est possible, concéda le sorcier à la barbe emmêlée, bien qu'il faudrait avoir une puissance hors du commun. Seul un Maia ou un Vala pourrait le faire.

\- D'accord, comprit l'orpheline. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si vous savez comment Sauron a créé l'Anneau de Pouvoir et ce qu'il permet de faire, voire quel est son mode de fonctionnement.

\- Je le sais, admit-il. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, mais il y a infusé son âme et sa puissance, afin de la décupler. L'Anneau est un moyen d'interférer avec les puissances de la nature et du monde. Il permet d'atteindre un niveau d'existence supérieur pour celui dont l'âme est assez forte pour s'émanciper de sa nature. Quant au sujet de la création de l'Unique, l'Ennemi a utilisé de nombreux rites, ainsi que son propre sang. Avant que vous ne le demandiez, je ne connais pas tous les rites noires et même si cela était le cas, je ne le révèlerais pas.

Kyôko jura, avant de regarder vers l'est.

\- Je ... je crois que j'ai compris une chose, annonça t-elle aux quatre autres personnes qui l'entouraient, bien qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, avec un tic nerveux évident. Je crois que je sais ce que Akemi Homura est en train de faire.

Tout le monde se tendit, tendant une oreille attentive, curieux de connaître la théorie de Kyôko.

\- Homura veut créer son propre Anneau de Pouvoir, affirma t-elle brutalement.

Alors que la nouvelle tomba brusquement et que Gimli manqua de s'étouffer avec une bouffée de tabac, la rousse développa sa théorie.

\- Homura a tué Saroumane, mais avant, elle lui a extorqué les savoirs de création des Anneaux. Maintenant qu'elle sait les concevoir et qu'elle dispose de la puissance pour le faire, elle va vouloir en créer un. Elle aspire à obtenir un pouvoir plus grand et à ne pas avoir de conccurence. Elle veut éliminer Sauron, mais compte bien lui extorquer ses secrets lorsqu'il sera le plus vulnérable. C'est pour cela qu'elle nous a aidés, pour que Frodon puisse détruire le seul apte à lui faire barrage.

\- Homura veut devenir le nouveau Sauron ? s'étonna Sayaka. Mais cela n'a aucun sens ! Que retirerait-elle de cette puissance ?

\- Outre le pouvoir ? ironisa la rousse. Elle pourrait contrer la malédiction placée sur sa gemme, exister au-delà de son corps humain et même utiliser Madoka à sa guise.

Sayaka fut scandalisée, mais ne comprenait pas cette dernière affirmation.

\- Tout tourne autour de Madoka, ajouta pernicieusement la rousse. Tu l'as vu dans le miroir. Son pouvoir est bien plus puissant que le notre, même si elle n'en a pas conscience et qu'elle ne l'a pas encore éveillé.

\- Homura a rassemblé tous les ingrédients, chuchota Sayaka. Madoka, l'Anneau, Sauron et les secrets de fabrication.

\- Elle a fait en sorte que tout soit réuni à l'endroit où l'énergie de la Terre se déchaîne en permanence, là où elle pourra forger le sien, acheva Gandalf, qui venait de saisir l'étendue du plan de la magicienne mégalomane.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit. L'ambiance était si sinistre et le silence si angoissant, que Sayaka préféra le briser, même en disant quelque chose d'encore plus déprimant.

\- Mais quelle salope ! jura la collégienne. Elle ne voulait pas du tout nous aider ! Elle voulait juste ...

\- Elle voulait juste que nous fassions son sale travail à sa place, sans qu'elle n'ait à se fatiguer, conclut la rousse avec une expression sinistre. Nous avons marché droit dans le piège.


	34. La trahison de Clara

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, bien plus lugubre que prévu d'abord. Au tournant des deux tomes, je pense davantage obscurcir l'atmosphère, afin de créer une ambiance différente, plus propice au doute et à la méfiance, afin de refaire surgir toute l'intensité des situations dramatiques.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et à critiquer, je lis chaque review avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : La trahison de Clara**

La Communauté de l'Anneau était silencieuse. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le sol, alors que chacun resassait la terrible révélation qui leur avait été faite.

La crainte les avait tous saisis et elle continuait de courir dans leurs veines, tel un poison glacial. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus se voiler la face et s'abriter derrière l'abri de papier qu'était l'ignorance.

Alors qu'ils réalisaient enfin quel avait été le véritable plan de leur ennemie, ils n'imaginaient pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire.

L'ambiance nauséabonde persista, s'attardant autour de la table avec des relents cadavériques.

\- Notre ennemie est rusée, mais je crains qu'elle n'ait oublié un détail crucial, tempéra Gandalf. Sauron est bien plus puissant que Saroumane. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être de taille contre lui.

\- Je suis loin de partager votre optimisme, Gandalf, coupa Sayaka. L'esprit de Sauron est lié à l'Anneau et si Homura est capable de continuer à résister à son attrait, elle pourra briser votre ennemi. Une fois ceci fait, elle aura gagné. Si Sauron tombe, Homura triomphe. Madoka ne pourra rien faire contre Homura. La puissance brute et inexploitée ne fait guère long feu contre une ennemie sachant utiliser avec parcimonie chaque once de ses ressources.

La jeune justicière baissa la tête et serra les poings au point que ses ongles rognés entaillèrent ses paumes. Déterminée, elle se redressa, laissant sa cape flotter derrière elle, plaçant une main sur la garde de son épée.

\- Je vais partir retrouver Madoka, déclara t-elle avec un ton dépourvu de toute subtilité pour adoucir la rudesse de son affirmation.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! objecta Gandalf. Pensez à votre gemme et ...

\- Ma meilleure amie est là-bas, seule et en péril de mort, coupa Sayaka avec un regard qui les mettait au défi d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Je dois y aller.

\- Sayaka, appela Kyôko avec une voix faible, tentant de faire fléchir sa camarade, même si tu y vas, tu ne pourras pas faire grand chose.

\- Au moins, j'aurais essayé, coupa Sayaka en reniflant avec un mépris teinté d'amertûme.

La rousse soupira. Sa camarade était décidément trop bornée pour son bien.

\- Tu sais, poursuivit l'orpheline avec un ton qui se voulait presque moralisateur, mourir comme un chien dans les terres sauvages n'a absolument rien de glorieux, c'est juste stupide. De plus, je trouve que tu es injuste. Madoka est parfaitement capable de se défendre et tu devrais lui faire plus confiance.

\- Mais je dois la protéger ! s'écria Sayaka, se retournant avec un geste sec, révélant les craintes qui fissuraient sa carapace de bravoure.

\- Tu dois ou tu veux ? questionna subtilement la rousse aux prunelles ardentes. Si tu cherches à tout faire par toi même, tu devras porter le fardeau de tous et fatalement, tu échoueras. Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais on ne peut pas tout faire seul. Laisse Madoka affronter ses épreuves, laisse Madoka faire ses preuves par elle-même.

Sayaka sembla déterminée à partir, mais une part d'elle hésita lentement. Son esprit sembla osciller durant un instant, mais le sourire radieux et la bonté de sa camarade lui revinrent en mémoire. Le monde ne méritait pas de perdre un tel trésor.

Madoka ne méritait pas de mourir, pas même pour ce monde. Sa douceur et sa générosité méritaient d'être partagés avec tous, brillant comme un soleil d'espoir.

A ce moment, lorsque Sayaka toucha la poignée de la porte, Clara apparut.

\- Sayaka, murmura t-elle d'une voix doucereuse et sucrée, trop mielleuse pour être honnête, tu ne dois pas partir. Nous aurons besoin de toi avec les troupes du Rohan lors de la bataille qui s'annonce.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna durement Kyôko, tout en pointant sa lance sur la jeune fille.

Aragorn fit de même avec son épée, approchant la lame de la nuque de la jeune rousse, puisqu'il était de plus en plus soupçonneux.

\- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous mentir, sourit-elle en dévoilant un visage pâle et absolument inhumain. Mon nom n'est pas Clara, mais Usotsuki. J'ai été créée pour vous surveiller, ainsi que pour servir de relais entre moi et ma créatrice.

A cet instant, Gimli et Gandalf menacèrent également la petite menteuse, l'un avec son bâton, l'autre avec sa hache à double tranchant.

Usotsuki observa les cinq armes pointées sur elle, mais son sourire légèrement amusé et son dédain ne laissaient paraître rien de plus qu'une arrogance sans faille.

Elle rit, dédaignant le péril qui l'entourait, comme si elle necraignait pas la mort qui pouvait s'abattre sur elle à tout instant.

\- J'aimerais vous conter un poème de ma création, qui améliore une œuvre que vous connaissez déjà, chuchota t-elle en faisant quelques pas chassés, se plaçant sur une tribune improvisée.

Elle toussota et commença à déclamer ses vers.

 _Trois anneaux pour les rois elfes sous le ciel,_

 _Scindés pour être remis aux Puella Magi._

 _Un à la gardienne sirène,_

 _Un pour l'ange de l'espoir,_

 _Un au démon au cœur aimant._

 _Sept pour les seigneurs nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,_

 _Pris et détruits, dans les flammes de l'oubli._

 _Neuf pour les hommes mortels destinés au trépas,_

 _Condamnés à périr avec leur maître._

 _Quatorze pour les avatars de l'Amour._

 _Un pour le seigneur des ténèbres sur son sombre trône,_

 _Unique qui fondra dans la forge d'ou émergera l'orbe,_

 _La couronne de la déesse noire,_

 _Une et unique, celle qui deviendra tout._

\- Merci de votre attention, salua t-elle en faisant un geste digne d'un chanteur de music-hall. Maintenant, je vais aller me coucher et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant et de réfléchir, sourit-elle à l'adresse de Sayaka.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'égosilla Kyôko en pointant sa lance sur la gorge de Clara. Tu crois que je vais te laisser fuir ?

\- Occupez-vous d'elle, déclara Sayaka en tournant les talons. Moi, je vais aider Madoka,

\- Cela, je ne te le conseille pas, coupa froidement Clara.

L'imposteur repoussa la lance de Kyôko d'un doigt, s'avançant avec un visage qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui de l'enfant terrifiée qui avait émue la collégienne en Lorien. Elle avait décidément bien caché son jeu.

\- Tu dois rester ici, ordonna t-elle. Si tu pars, tu ne changeras rien et tu condamneras plus d'une personne à mourir, ajouta t-elle en regardant ceux qui l'entouraient, jetant un froid.

\- Tu penses que je vais abandonner Madoka, Akemi ? cracha la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Clara poussa un petit rire glacé, accompagné d'un claquement ressemblant à un roulement à bille cassé.

\- Tu es futée, Miki Sayaka, répondit Clara avec la voix froide de Homura, alors que son visage sembla brièvement arborer les traits de la Puella Magi brune. Tu as donc déjà compris que ce corps n'est pas vivant et que le détruire ne servirait à rien. A vrai dire, c'est à Kyubey que je dois l'idée. Il semblerait que ce petit déchet puisse s'arriver.

Aragorn s'avança, Anduril à la main.

\- Je ne compte pas laisser un espion de l'ennemi à mes côtés, affirma t-il. Soit on vous enferme au secret, soit nous vous éliminons au plus vite.

\- Je vais rester et vous ne me ferez rien, répliqua narquoisement Usotsuki. Vous savez pourquoi ? questionna t-elle en savourant l'effet de sa réplique, avant de poursuivre. Bien que je déteste agir ainsi, je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai été forcée de prendre un otage, en plus de l'Anneau du Seigneur Elrond. La vie d'Arwen est désormais entre nos mains, donc je vais rester avec vous pour servir de contact avec ma maîtresse.

La phrase, prononcée sur un ton anodin, glaça l'ambiance, faisant perdre de sa superbe au rôdeur.

Sayaka serra les dents, observant Homura qui parvenait à s'exprimer à travers le corps de Clara.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ordonna t-elle.

\- Je veux tout, répondit la voix glaciale de Homura. Du moins, c'est ce que n'importe quel imbécile pourrait imaginer. Je veux tout le pouvoir nécessaire pour protéger ce à quoi je tiens. Quel que soit le prix, je refuse d'échouer. Même si je dois ...

\- Parce que tu n'as plus le choix, coupa Sayaka avec une expression victorieuse. C'est ton dernier espoir et s'il t'es retiré, tu craqueras et tu deviendras une sorcière. Si je trouve ce que tu chéris tant, je pourrais te faire plier.

Usotsuki poussa un sifflement méprisant.

\- Tu pourras toujours essayer, répondit-elle avec calme. Même si tu arrivais à le découvrir, tu échoueras toujours. Ta seule chance d'avoir un peu de valeur est de rester ici.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? cracha Sayaka avec haine.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison, mais prendras-tu réellement ce risque ? siffla narquoisement la marionnette. Imagine un peu si tu meurs en chemin, ou bien que ton absence ne te permette pas de sauver ton amie ? Les regrets t'envahiront et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin ...

Usotsuki sourit, dévoilant la bague noire autour de son doigt, ornée d'une petite ligne d'argent.

\- Maintenant, je vais aller dormir et je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'il est inutile de trahir ma véritable nature.

Le magicien blanc leva brusquement son bâton de bois immaculé, mais Clara leva sa bague. Les deux puissances s'opposèrent, mais aucune ne sortit victorieuse.

\- Vous êtes fort, reconnut le pantin, mais cela ne suffira pas. Ma maîtresse dispose elle aussi d'un des Trois Anneaux de Pouvoir, ne l'oubliez pas. Elle ne se laissera plus dominer par quoi que ce soit. Cependant, vous méritez tout de même une récompense.

\- Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre vos récompenses ? grogna sèchement Gimli, qui se retenait vraiment de lui fendre le crâne d'un coup de hache.

Clara sourit, avant de pousser un rire métallique.

\- Je sais très bien où les récompenses de la maîtresse finissent, répliqua t-elle en tournant la tête, adoptant un angle anormal. Elles se retrouvent généralement dans des mains baladeuses et cela fait un long moment que Pippin n'a pas fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux !

A ces mots, Gandalf devint livide et se rua vers sa chambre, là où il avait laissé le Palantir sans surveillance.

Le magicien et Aragorn découvrirent le jeune Hobbit avec un orbe brillant entre les mains. Il semblait pétrifié, attiré par cette pierre sombre traversée de lignes bleutées, bien que son visage trahissait une grande douleur.

La pierre de vision semblait brûler d'un feu sombre, alors qu'un œil à la pupille fendue comme celle d'un félin semblait braquer son regard droit vers l'esprit du jeune Hobbit, perçant la roche, les nuages, les ombres et la chair.

Aragorn retira immédiatement l'orbe, ôtant la pierre des mains de Pippin. A l'instant où il rompit la connexion, Sauron fut surpris, mais Aragorn fit un effort surumain pour bloquer la communication.

Cependant, la puissance mentale du maître de la Tour Sombre tenta de forcer l'obscurité qui s'était abattue sur la communication.

Aragorn se sentit assailli par la puissance maléfique en émanant. Il tituba et lâcha la pierre, se sentant nauséeux.

Gandalf puisa dans toute sa force d'âme pour arrêter l'orbe et l'enveloppa de nouveau dans un linge blanc, le dissimulant dans le fond de son havresac.

\- Crétin de Touque ! jura t-il, avant que sa colère ne fasse place à la crainte, puisque Pippin semblait figé, comme pétrifié.

Gandalf se mit à genoux, saisissant les mains de Pippin. Il les joignit, les paumes collées, avant de murmurer quelques formules apaisantes. A force de repousser le mal, il parvint à sauver l'esprit du Hobbit.

Pippin haleta, les joues couvertes de larmes, alors que son regard paniqué observa ses alentours avec terreur, comme s'il craignait de revoir cet œil donnant sur le néant.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la silhouette de Gandalf, il tembla, honteux de sa faiblesse.

\- Je suis désolé ! gémit Pippin en pleuran.

\- Qu'avez vous vu ? questionna le magicien, faisant preuve d'une rudesse qu'il n'aurait pas aimé devoir employer au vu de la situation. Regardez-moi et répondez.

\- J'ai ... j'ai vu une immense armée s'approcher d'une ville de pierres blanches. Au sommet de la ville, il y avait une haute tour et devant elle, un arbre blanc. L'arbre était mort et tout était en feu. Puis ... je l'ai vu ... lui !

Le Hobbit avait vu Sauron. C'était une terrible nouvelle, puisque l'esprit du semi-homme n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec celui d'un Maia.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'inquiéta Gandalf. Que lui avez-vous dit sur Frodon ou l'Anneau ?

\- Rien, murmura le Hobbit. Il m'a brutalisé, mais je n'ai rien dit. Il s'est mis à rire, puis m'a ordonné de dire à Saroumane que son messager arriverait bientôt.

Le mage blanc soupira de soulagement.

\- Je crois que nous avons été étrangement chanceux, conclut-il en analysant les mots du Hobbit. Ce que Pippin a vu dans le Palantir était un aperçu des plans de l'Ennemi. Sauron va frapper Minas Tirith.

Gandalf se retourna vers le Hobbit et fronça ses épais sourcils.

\- Quant à vous, jeune imbécile, vous avez été chanceux de ne pas avoir davantage été questionné. Notre ennemi ne voulait pas juste des renseignements de vous. Il vous voulait vous, à son service, dans la Tour Sombre.

Pippin frémit à cette idée.

\- Il faut être prêt à envisager ce genre d'hypothèses si vous voulez vous mêler d'affaires de magiciens, rétorqua Gandalf. Cependant, cela signifie également que l'Ennemi vous pensait à la merci de Saroumane en Isengard. Il lui faudra quatre jours pour qu'un messager atteigne Orthanc et autant pour revenir. Cela nous laisse même un peu de temps supplémentaire pour agir, à condition d'en profiter rapidement.

Pippin resta penaud, la mine basse, avant de se recoucher. Alors que le Hobbit se recroquevillait dans le lit, il frémit d'angoisse en apercevant le sac dans lequel était gardé la pierre de vision.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau se dispersèrent.

Tandis que Aragorn et Gandalf allèrent trouver le roi Théoden pour lui faire part de ces nouvelles inquiétantes, Kyôko retourna dormir, lugubre, alors que Sayaka resta à l'extérieur, aux côtés de Gimli.

La Puella Magi se montra étonnamment silencieuse, tandis que sur le toit, Clara l'observa avec un sourire.

\- Alors, se demanda t-elle en jouant avec une pièce de monnaie. Laquelle apparaîtra en premier. Oktavia, Xena ou Ophelia ?


	35. Déclaration

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Déclaration**

Dans la grande salle du palais des rois du Rohan, les dignitaires du royaume s'étaient réunis autour du roi. Gandalf avait informé le plus vite Théoden de l'action irréfléchie commise par Pippin, mais qui avait eu le mérite de révéler les plans de Sauron.

Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau avaient longuement hésité au sujet de l'autre nouvelle de la nuit dernière, mais ils avaient choisi de ne rien dire à propos de la trahison de Clara.

Ce choix n'était absolument pas fait par bonté d'âme. Ils n'avaient pas décidé de faire preuve de gentilesse, ils avaient soigneusement réfléchi et cela leur apparaissait comme étant la moins pire des solutions.

Clara pouvait leur fournir des renseignements de façon indirecte, du moins si l'on parvenait à décrypter ses paroles et ses ordres. La garder à proximité était également le meilleur choix, si l'on voulait éviter qu'elle ne répande ses petites manipulations autour d'elle. Si Clara quittait les lieux et qu'elle ne recrute d'autres jeunes filles, pour tisser on ne sait quel inavouable dessein.

Si jamais ils tentaient d'arrêter Clara, elle trouverait un moyen de s'échapper. Leurs menaces étaient parfaitement creuses, puisqu'elle ne craignait pas de mourir, n'étant pas vraiment vivante. Si jamais Clara fuyait, ils seraient dans le brouillard, errant dans le flou, incapables de savoir où elle était, ni ce qu'elle préparait exactement.

Sayaka avait l'esprit à mille lieues de la triviale question de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire à propos de Clara, où plutôt d'Usotsuki.

Elle était angoissée pour celle qui était sa meilleure amie. Elle voulait sauver Madoka et ne voulait pas se laisser manipuler, mais les mots du pantin avaient réussi à atteindre son cœur. Ses doutes devenaient de plus en plus forts, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait changer les choses et sauver des vies, tout comme elle pouvait mourir seule et condamner ceux qu'elle aurait pu sauver si elle avait mis son ego de côté.

Le pire, c'est que la justicière savait que Usotsuki voulait qu'elle reste avec l'armée coalisée, mais qu'elle ne désobéissait pas. Elle avait peur, peur de l'avenir, mais elle avait surtout peur pour Kyôko. Elle voulait veiller sur sa camarade, parce qu'elle avait le pressentiment que si elle partait, son amie serait particulièrement vulnérable à une autre manipulation et Sayaka voulait affronter ce futur aux côtés de son amie.

La jeune fille songea à ces émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son âme dès qu'elle pensait à Kyôko, lui donnant l'impression de se battre en permanence dans son estomac.

Sayaka revit tous leurs petits gestes, les marques d'affection qu'elles avaient échangées, ainsi que la fois où leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées.

La collégienne soupira, essayant de repenser à ces sentiments. Cette félicité et cette joie l'habitaient dès qu'elle pensait à la belle rousse.

Elle se força à repenser à Kyôsuke, son ancien béguin, l'homme pour lequel elle avait tout sacrifié. Maintenant qu'elle songeait à lui, Sayaka fut surprise de ne plus être autant blessée. L'abandon lui faisait toujours un peu mal, mais la brûlure de la trahison semblait avoir été estompée. Lorsqu'elle repensait à lui, elle avait l'impression de voir son visage brouillé, comme à travers une vitre givrée. Sa douleur n'était pas plus gênante que le goût d'un citron, un peu comme si son parfum s'était dilué, devenu fade devant l'éclat qui l'avait remplacé.

A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce nouveau sentiment faisant palpiter son cœur, le visage de Kyôsuke était inévitablement chassé, s'estompant pour laisser la place à celui de Kyôko. A chaque fois que la justicière pensait à l'orpheline, elle rougissait et ce sentiment lui donnait chaud.

Sayaka inspira profondément, repensant à tous ces événements.

Maintenant qu'elle revoyait ce fil en entier, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face et se mentir. Kyôko avait confessé ses sentiments et la justicière sentait qu'elle était déchirée. Elle était hésitante, n'osant pas avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait envie de donner une chance à cette histoire, mais si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas entre elles, elle craignait que leur relation d'amitié ne soit endommagée.

La justicière ricana. Elle n'avait pas peur d'affronter des sorcières immondes, mais elle angoissait à l'idée de dire à sa camarade qu'elle envisageait de donner une chance à une histoire d'amour entre elles.

C'était pathétique, songea t-elle en ricanant légèrement.

Gimli s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'installa calmement contre un pilier, vidant une chope de bière.

\- Je ne peux imaginer l'étendue de vos troubles, mais je peux deviner une partie des maux qui vous affligent. Je sais que vous vous sentez trahie par Clara, commença t-il en choisissant de revenir sur le point le plus évident. Vous avez cherché à la protéger, à lui montrer toute votre bienveillance et elle ne vous a rien rendu. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, vous ne vous attendiez pas à une telle trahison.

\- Ce n'est même pas le pire, avoua Sayaka, heureuse que son compagnon l'aide à trouver un dérivatif. Je savais que Homura était machiavélique, mais à ce point ... je ne sais plus que penser. Homura m'a bernée, mais de cette façon, je ... je ne m'y attendais pas. Son pouvoir grandit de jour en jour, elle peut manipuler le temps, elle arrive à nous utiliser même si nous sommes conscients de ses plans et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Si j'obéis à ses ordres, je me mets à sa merci et je joue son rôle, mais si je lui tiens tête, je risque de faire pire. Je ne sais même pas si ses intentions à mon égard sont bonnes. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle me considère comme une amie, alors que je ne fais que la considérer comme une ennemie ? Je ne sais même plus quoi faire pour faire le bien ! avoua t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que les rendre heureux me rendra réellement heureuse ? se questionna t-elle avec une angoisse perceptible.

Sayaka déglutit, sentant ses craintes l'entourer de nouveau, comme une brume persistante autour de sa tête.

\- Je veux dire, hésita t-elle en cherchant ses mots, je ... que ... est-ce que si je fais ce qui est bien, si j'ai de bonnes intentions, est-ce que ça rendra vraiment tout le monde heureux ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas tout faire échouer, encore une fois ?

Le nain ne savait pas quoi dire. La justicière semblait douter, elle semblait hésiter sur la voie à suivre et se remettait en question.

\- Je ne suis guère doué avec les mots, avoua Gimli. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous devriez essayer de faire confiance en vos capacités. Surtout, ne vous coupez pas de vos amis, restez à leur écoute. Ensuite, faites ce qu'il vous semble juste et ne regrettez pas tout le bien que vous réussirez à faire.

\- Je vois, mentit-elle en se tenant le menton et en réfléchissant, tandis qu'un éclat passa dans ses yeux. Je sais ce que je dois faire, je vous remercie de votre aide Gimli.

Le nain lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil, tandis que sa large barbe tressée semblait agitée par le mouvement de ses muscles.

Sayaka lui demanda de l'excuser, avant de se diriger vers Kyôko qui était affalée sur un banc.

\- Nous devrons parler, commença t-elle, tandis que son amie hocha de la tête, curieuse. En privé, ajouta t-elle avec une insistance qui suscité un geste compréhensif de la rousse.

Alors que Sayaka et Kyôko allaient s'esquiver, la jeune épéiste fut interpellée par Gandalf.

Pendant que Sayaka était restée à réfléchir, la discussion s'était poursuivie et Théoden avait accepté de mobiliser ses troupes pour aider le Gondor. Après-tout, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Aragorn s'était rallié à lui, l'avait aidé et le roi du Rohan ne laisserait pas sa dette impayée, surtout pas à l'égard d'un autre souverain, même s'il n'avait pas encore repris son trône.

Gandalf avait décidé de se rendre à Minas Tirith pour les prévenir de l'imminence de la tempête approchant de la cité blanche, mais ne s'y rendrait pas seul. Il avait choisi de partir avec Pippin et le Hobbit était suffisamment fûté pour comprendre que l'on désirait l'éloigner de l'armée principale.

Le magicien blanc prépara son fidèle destrier, mais avant de quitter Edoras, il avait une dernière chose à faire.

Le vieil homme à la barbe immaculée demanda à Sayaka de le rejoindre.

Les deux se retrouvèrent sur un balcon isolé, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, bien que les yeux bicolores d'Usotsuki épièrent la situation.

\- Jeune fille, commença t-il avec un ton sérieux, j'aimerais que vous preniez ceci.

Sur ces mots, il retira la bague ornée d'un rubis qu'il portait à la main droite, le remettant à la justicière.

\- Je ne peux accepter ! objecta t-elle précipitemment en reculant d'un pas. C'est exactement ce que Homura veut !

\- Peut-être, concéda t-il. Cependant, vous et votre amie en aurez plus besoin que moi. Vous en aurez besoin avant la fin.

Face à l'expression insistante du vieux magicien, Sayaka accepta la bague sans enthousiasme et préféra la garder dans une poche, plutôt que de l'enfiler.

\- Sayaka, ajouta t-il en se baissant devant-elle, ayez confiance en vous. Ne laissez pas les artifices de l'Ennemi vous piéger. Il y a d'autres forces en ce monde que la volonté du mal et toutes ne vous sont pas hostiles. Il se peut que vous trouviez de l'aide dans des recoins inattendus et de la part de personnes que vous n'auriez jamais soupçonnées.

Il se redressa, souriant, avant de s'appuyer sur son bâton.

\- Si je vous donne cet Anneau, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en vous.

\- C'est également parce que vous savez que tôt ou tard, je l'aurais en ma possession, répondit amèrement Sayaka. Homura peut manipuler le temps et influe sur le cours du destin, vous l'avez compris. Vous souhaitez juste conserver une part de libre-arbitre.

Le magicien soupira en se retournant vers la sortie.

\- Plus je vous vois et plus je suis certain d'une chose, commença t-il, suscitant la curiosité de Sayaka. Le cynisme ne vous va pas du tout, vous devriez davantage sourire et garder confiance en vous, ainsi que ce en quoi vous croyez.

Sur ce, il prit congé d'elle et quitta précipitemment le palais, avant d'enfourcher son cheval à la robe immaculée.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, observant le destrier blanc, monté par le voyageur au manteau immaculé, qui s'éloigna rapidement d'Edoras.

Sayaka observa l'Anneau de Pouvoir que le pèlerin gris lui avait offert. C'était une fine bague d'or, sertie d'un petit rubis. Selon les dires du magicien, il permettait de résister à la lassitude et au désespoir et la jeune fille eut l'impression d'avoir été plongée dans un bain relaxant.

Pour la collégienne, c'était comme se retrouver dans un songe éveillé. L'air semblait plus chaud et plus relaxant, envahi par une odeur de lavande.

Sayaka se sentait apaisée, comme purgée de toute tristesse et de tout doute.

Elle avait l'esprit clair et savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. C'était comme si son esprit avait été inondé de lumière, lui montrant le chemin à suivre.

C'était tellement simple, maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

La justicière se dirigea vers l'intérieur, retrouvant son amie qui observait calmement tout le monde s'agiter.

La rousse paressait, laissant les troupes s'organiser et Sayaka ne fut pas surprise en la voyant grignoter.

\- Kyôko, il faut que nous parlions.

Les deux amies s'éloignèrent, trouvant un coin isolé, loin des regards indiscrèts.

La collégienne se racla la gorge, tripotant nerveusement les rebords de sa jupe plissée.

\- J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, commença t-elle avec un ton hésitant. Je ne peux plus me mentir et ... je n'en peux plus. Tu t'es emparée d'une partie de mon âme et je me sens déchirée. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais être en couple avec une fille, mais avec toi, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais être heureuse. Tu n'es pas juste une fille, tu es ... Kyôko. Tu es toi et ... c'est différent.

Sakaya bredouilla, perdue dans ses explications, jusqu'à ce que son amie ne la saisisse délicatement et ne la fasse taire en l'embrassant.

La collégienne se tendit, ressentant les lèvres douces de son amie se poser sur les siennes, légèrement sèches. Kyôko agissait avec une douceur inhabituelle, mais ce frémissement électrique fit vibrer la plus jeune, qui se sentit légère et envahie par une chaleur et un éclat doré luisant en son cœur.

Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, Kyôko n'osant pas faire glisser sa langue sur les lèvres et dans la bouche de son amie, mais ces quelques secondes furent réellement intenses pour Sayaka.

Son regard brillait, empli d'une félicité qu'elle n'avait jamais encore ressentie. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, qu'un soleil irradiait dans son âme, extirpant chaque once de doute et annihilant toute crainte.

\- Ouah, murmura t-elle en se reculant, souriante.

Kyôko arborait également le même sourire sur son visage. Cependant, son cœur était envahi par un soulagement viscéral. Non seulement Sayaka ne l'avait pas repoussée, mais elle souriait, heureuse.

Leur bonheur serait sans doute long et difficile à construire, mais les fondations étaient présentes.

Et puis, Sayaka était heureuse, avec une expression que l'orpheline n'avait pas vue depuis des mois.

Le sourire lumineux de sa camarade était absolument sincère.


	36. Le destin d'Eowyn

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Le destin d'Eowyn**

Sayaka soupira bruyamment, exprimant sans réserve ce que Théoden retenait de faire.

Le roi avait ordonné à ses émissaires de porter des messages à ses vassaux, afin de réunir l'essentiel de ses troupes à Dunharrow.

La falaise puissamment fortifiée surplombait une vaste plaine verte. Du moins, elle était verte en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, elle était d'un blanc jaunâtre, couverte par des milliers de tentes, abritant l'armée et les entrepôts improvisés qui étaient perpétuellement alimentés par tous les convois de ravitaillement.

Malheureusement pour le roi du Rohan, le système féodal sur lequel reposait son pouvoir se fondait sur un accord entre le monarque et ses vassaux. Le souverain recevait l'hommage des grands seigneurs, en échange du respect de privilèges. Tous les grands seigneurs du royaume essayaient d'obtenir le maximum d'autonomie et plus d'un ambitieux avait songé à profiter de la maladie du roi pour essayer d'obtenir des concessions, heureusement rejetées par Grima. Bien évidemment, Théoden savait que Grima n'avait agi que parce qu'il convoitait lui aussi le trône et qu'il ne comptait pas affaiblir sa future position.

Si Théoden était le roi du Rohan, il avait la désagréable impression de se sentir absolument ompuissant, dépendant de la bonne volonté de ses vassaux.

\- Combien à t'on réuni d'hommes jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda le roi à ses généraux qui étaient périodiquement informés et lui faisaient leurs rapports.

\- Six-mille, répondit Théodred. Le Snowbourne n'a rien envoyé.

A ce moment, Sayaka sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

\- On devrait tous les faire pendre, ces traîtres ! enragea t-elle en serrant le poing.

Le roi eut un sourire amer, alors que la fougue de la jeune fille lui rappelait son passé. La jeune fille était d'assez bon conseil, sans compter qu'elle était généralement plus réfléchie que sa camarade à la crinière aussi flamboyante que son caractère.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de laisser des dames assister à des réunions militaires, l'étrangère magicienne était un atout et en bon stratège, il n'allait pas rejeter un avantage, surtout que la jeune fille savait se faire discrète.

Sa soudaine réaction était exceptionnelle, mais il pouvait la comprendre, étant donné qu'elle valorisait la loyauté et le respect de la parole donnée.

\- Je ne peux guère exécuter tous mes vassaux, répondit-il avec le ton las. Ils ont leurs frontières à défendre et doivent avoir leurs raisons.

La fière japonaise renifla de mépris. Pour elle, c'était de la trahison, ni plus, ni moins.

\- Tokugawa Ieyasu les aurait fait bouillir, marmonna t-elle.

\- Cet homme ne devait pas être le genre de personne avec qui il fallait tergiverser, s'amusa le prince héritier.

\- Non, en effet, s'amusa Sayaka. Il a transformé un petit clan en une armée lui permettant d'unifier mon pays après deux siècles de guerres civiles. Il considérait la ruse et la violence comme les fondements d'un empire fort. Il n'a pas hésité à exécuter sa première femme et son fils, pour asseoir son propre pouvoir. Il l'a regretté, mais il a fait ce qu'il fallait. L'honneur et l'intérêt du clan en dépendaient.

Sayaka laissa sa phrase planer, avant de regarder le roi et de sourire.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas à un tel état de délabrement dans votre royaume, tempéra t-elle. Au moins, vous savez à qui faire confiance et qui possède assez d'honneur pour respecter une parole donnée.

\- Je sais à qui me fier, ajouta Théoden. Je vous demande si vous serez avec moi.

\- Je resterais à vos côtés, répondit Sayaka. Je lutterais contre le Mordor, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de bien et d'honorable à faire. J'affronterais les Sorcières, parce que c'est mon travail et je lutterais contre Akemi, parce que veux protéger mon amie.

La justicière resta silencieuse, pensive, avant de sourire.

\- En fin de compte, malgré les différences culturelles, nous sommes semblables. Nous ne reculerons pas.

\- J'ai confiance en mes hommes, renchérit Théoden, je sais qu'ils feront l'impossible.

\- Ils ne se battront pas uniquement parce que c'est ce que leur dicte leur honneur, conforta Sayaka. Ils se battront, parce qu'ils ont l'espoir de gagner, parce qu'ils croient en vous et parce qu'ils ont confiance en vous.

Sayaka salua le monarque, avant de se retirer hors de la tente. La jeune fille pouvait avoir un certain franc parler, mais elle essayait de remonter le moral global en disant une part de vérité. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui donnaient des conseils sans enrober leurs paroles de miel et sans masquer la vérité.

La vérité n'était pas toujours plaisante à entendre, mais elle avait l'immense avantage de permettre d'y voir clair. Lorsque l'on savait à quoi s'attendre, l'ennemi était dépouillé de l'angoissant prestige provoqué par l'inconnu.

L'autre qualité de la jeune fille, bien qu'elle soit sujette à la fougue commune aux adolescents, était son honnêteté. Rares étaient les conseillers à se permettre autant de franchise, puisque Théoden devait admettre que beaucoup de monarques aimaient à s'entourer de serviles flatteurs et que beaucoup de souverains avaient rabroué et rejeté des conseillers au parler un peu trop franc.

Sayaka avait également un don pour sentir lorsque ses services étaient appréciés. Elle avait fait une élégante sortie, se retirant lorsqu'elle avait compris que l'essentiel avait été fait et que l'on n'aurait plus besoin d'elle avant un moment. Elle ne voulait pas être trop intrusive et sentait que le monarque allait requérir un petit moment de calme, avant de se remettre à discuter de stratégie.

Théoden et ses généraux finirent de classer les documents qu'ils avaient étalés sur la table, listant les régiments disponibles et faisant l'inventaire des stocks de provisions.

Le roi observa distraitement un rapport, repensant à la mort de Grima.

Le Rohan était un pays avec une tradition orale. Grima avait commencé à mettre en place un système d'archives et de notes, qui s'avérait fort utile en ces heures troublées.

Quel dommage que cet être se soit laissé corrompre si facilement.

Grima avait eu le défaut de naître pâle, brun et chétif, dans un pays où les hommes robustes bronzés et blonds étaient perçus comme des modèles de beauté.

Son conseiller avait toujours été rabroué, rejeté au second plan, puisque tous mettaient en avant la vaillance et la force, plutôt que l'organisation et l'intelligence.

Tout le monde avait sous-estimé et méprisé Grima. Théoden se demanda si ce n'avait pas été ce dédain constant, plus que la faiblesse de l'homme, qui avaient facilité sa trahison.

Saroumane avait du profiter de l'occasion et avait offert au petit homme brun ce qu'il voulait entendre, manipulant Grima.

Quel gâchis, songea le roi. S'il avait été plus prévenant, il serait peut-être en compagnie d'un conseiller loyal, efficace et terriblement organisée à cette heure.

Enfin, il était inutile de ressasser le passé et de songer à un avenir qui n'existerait plus.

Le souverain observa les battants de toile s'agiter légèrement, alors que le parfum de vanille de la jeune fille s'attardait dans la tente.

\- Elle ressemble à ma nièce, ne trouvez-vous pas ? demanda le monarque en se tournant vers son adjoint, Gamelin.

\- Sur certains points, c'est indéniable, votre majesté. Elle est franche et même les figures d'autorité ne l'impressionnent pas. Elle sait être respectueuse, mais ne réserve ce respect qu'à ceux qu'elle juge dignes de l'être. Elle est également franche et semble intègre, agissant avec sa conception de l'honneur. J'ai pu assister à ses efforts lors de la défense du Mur du Gouffre de Helm et je dois avouer qu'au combat, elle est redoutable. Ses talents de bretteuse sont impressionnants, de même que son endurance.

\- Ce qui me chagrine, ajouta alors le roi en faisant part de ses craintes, c'est qu'elle pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur Eowyn.

\- Sauf votre respect, poursuit l'intendant, votre nièce est déjà très indépendante. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de la Dame Sayaka pour vouloir agir comme un chevalier. Je sais que vous souhaitez la protéger et, pour avoir également un fils, je comprends parfaitement vos craintes. Chaque parent veut protéger ses enfants, mais il arrive un jour où ils prennent leur envol. Viendra peut-être un jour où elle voudra prouver sa valeur et sa frustration dépassera l'envie d'obéir à vos ordres. Ou peut-être qu'elle taira ses désirs et qu'elle vous obéira, emplie d'amertume. Je ne suis ni prophète, ni devin.

Théoden lui fit un léger signe de la tête, avant de se concentrer sur le document posé devant lui. Il l'observa, tentant de s'intéresser à toutes ces informations, mais n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur l'impérieuse nécessité de gérer ses effectifs.

\- Théodred, interpella t-il alors avec un ton inhabituellement las, allez chercher votre cousine et dites-lui de venir dans les plus brefs délais.

Son fils obéit et alla chercher Eowyn, qui était probablement dans sa tente.

Il revint bientôt en compagnie d'Eowyn, qui le salua comme le dictait le protocole.

A ce moment,Théoden congédia tout le monde, y compris ses gardes. Il resta seul, en compagnie de sa nièce.

La belle blonde au port altier resta de marbre devant son seigneur, se demandant ce qui justifiait une telle convocation et surtout pourquoi son oncle avait agi avec tant de formalisme, usant d'une convocation officielle.

\- Assieds-toi, lui demanda t-il en lui indiquant un siège confortable.

Théoden prit place à coté d'elle, au lieu de se placer de l'autre côté de son bureau de travail, comme l'aurait pourtant voulu les conventions.

Il regarda sa nièce, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une tunique, au lieu de ses traditionnelles robes, qui n'étaient guère aisées pour voyager.

Le vieil homme savait que sa nièce était un homme dans le corps d'une femme. Celui qui prétendait que la place des femmes était à la maison était un imbécile, mais s'il avait compris que les femmes étaient aussi compétentes que les hommes, les traditions et les préjugés avaient la vie dure.

Eowyn voulait prouver sa valeur. Elle était prête à risquer sa vie et à se mettre en danger, afin qu'on la voie comme une guerrière et pas juste comme la femme fragile qu'elle n'était plus.

Sa nièce était une princesse et voulait agir pour son pays, avec la fougue patriotique battant dans le cœur de tous les souverains de la maison royale.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre, commença t-il, parce que je voudrais te donner une mission à accomplir pour moi.

Sa nièce resta à l'écoute, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux indiqua qu'elle se sentait honorée d'avoir à assumer une mission importante. Il avait réussi à capter son attention, alors il devait bien choisir ses mots.

\- Nous allons chevaucher vers le Gondor dès demain, à l'aube. J'ai de nombreuses craintes quant au déroulement et au succès de cette bataille. En conséquence, je veux obtenir toutes les assurances pour m'assurer du bon fonctionnement de notre royaume, même si je devais mourir. J'ai longuement réfléchi en compagnie de mes maréchaux et de mes intendants et j'ai pris ma décision. Je veux que tu retournes à Edoras et que tu gères les affaires du royaume. Le peuple te devra obéissance absolue en mon absence. Si jamais il devait arriver malheur, poursuivit-il, tu es la troisième dans la ligne de succession du trône.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit une tablette de cire, ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin signé par sa main et scellé de multiples cachets.

\- Nous, lut-il d'un ton régalien, Théoden, fils de Thengel, roi du Rohan et Seigneur de la Marche, sommes préoccupés par la destinée de notre royaume.  
Après avoir consulté les princes de Notre sang, les officiers de la Couronne et autres grands, nous avons par cet Edit perpétuel et irrévocable, dit, déclaré et ordonné, disons, déclarons et ordonnons ce qui suit : _« En notre absence, la régence du royaume sera confiée à notre parente, Eowyn, fille d'Eomund.  
_ _Si Nous, roi du Rohan, devions périr au combat, de même que Notre Fils, Théodred, le Prince Héritier et Notre neveu, Eomer, le Troisième Maréchal du Riddermark, Nous décrétons que Notre nièce, Eowyn, fille d'Eomund, soit investie du titre de Roi du Rohan, avec toutes les prérogatives et les devoirs incombant à sa fonction.  
_ _Donné à Dunharrow, le 9 mars de l'an 3019 du TIers Age, de notre règne, le trente-neuvième. »_

En dessous de la signature du roi, les autres grands du royaume avaient également apposé leur marque, signifiant leur approbation de ce document qui modifiait radicalement les lois de succession et marquait un changement de mentalité absolument incroyable.

Visiblement, le spectacle donné par les deux magiciennes avait choqué beaucoup des combattants lors de la bataille du gouffre de Helm. Leur force et leur violence avait impressionné tous ceux ayant pris part au combat et peu désiraient vraiment les avoir comme ennemies.

Ensuite, elles avaient cette capacité à séduire les gens. Kyôko s'était faite remarquer par sa résistance à l'alcool et ses joutes verbales incisives, des talents particulièrement mis à l'honneur lors du banquet donné par le roi après sa victoire au gouffre de Helm.

Quant à Sayaka, son attitude honorable et déterminée, ainsi que sa sincérité et son désir d'apporter le plus d'aide possible, avait touché ceux sensibles aux idéaux défendus par la justicière.

Ce changement suggéré par Théoden avait trouvé un certain écho parmi les grands et Eowyn ne savait pas quoi dire.

Une telle décision était très choquante et elle resta silencieuse.

Son oncle lui tendit le document, ainsi qu'une tablette gravée du même message.

La jeune fille accepta les documents, se rendant compte que son oncle lui tendait les pleins pouvoirs. La destinée du Rohan était littéralement entre ses mains.

La princesse guerrière resta choquée, mais elle resta digne. Seul un léger frémissement dans sa main trahit son inquiétude.

Théoden lui sourit, saisissant les doigts pâles de sa nièce.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, félicita t-il. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, ajouta t-il pour la soutenir.

La princesse sembla un peu plus sûre d'elle-même. Elle salua son oncle, avant d'être autorisée à se retirer.

Théoden s'autorisa un petit sourire, le cœur soulagé d'avoir pu se délester de ce fardeau.

Grâce à ce stratagème, il savait sa nièce en sécurité. De plus, elle était l'une des rares personnes en qui il aurait une confiance aveugle pour diriger le pays en son absence.

La princesse retourna dans sa tente et s'assit sur son lit de camp. Elle regarda le document et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda t-elle en regardant la toile verte de la tente, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Eowyn resta immobile, observant ses effets personnels à peine sortis du coffre de bois aux gonds cuivrés.

La princesse se redressa et ordonna à deux gardes de l'aider à charger son unique malle, avant de repartir sur son cheval.

La belle blonde quitta le camp au crépuscule, avec une escorte réduite au minimum, retournant vers Edoras pour accomplir la volonté de son oncle.

Escortée de ses quatre gardes, elle cavala durant de longues heures, avant d'atteindre la capitale.

La princesse regagna le palais sans encombre, avant de se diriger vers ses appartements privés.

Enfin seule, elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et observa alors son collier, dont la perle était légèrement troublée.

Elle regarda son âme, dont la couleur devenait de plus en plus glauque, malgré qu'elle ait été ragaillardie par les derniers événements.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Aragorn, qui avait repoussé ses sentiments avec douceur, lui avouant qu'il en aimait une autre.

Même si elle s'y attendait un peu, ça faisait toujours mal et Eowyn se sentait lasse.

\- Tu devrais la purifier au plus vite, répondit une autre voix au ton morne.

Eowyn se retourna brusquement, dégainant par réflexe une lame d'une soixantaine de centimètres, apercevant que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille brune, vêtue d'une robe pourpre. Elle émettait une aura sinistre, émanant de sa gemme ancrée dans sa main gauche.

Cependant, savoir que cette jeune fille mystérieuse était une Puella Magi n'était pas ce qui fit frémir Eowyn. Savoir qu'elle était sans doute la terrifiante Akemi Homura, dont les autres avaient fait mention avec une crainte respectueuse, n'était pas ce qui la fit gémir de terreur.

Ce qui glaça le sang de la princesse, ce fut le regard mort et absolument vide que lui offrait son interlocutrice.

\- Que ... que voulez-vous ? demanda la blonde en gardant sa contenance. Parlez où j'appelle la garde.

Homura disparut de son champ de vision, avant de réapparaître devant la princesse.

\- Que peuvent-ils vraiment faire contre moi ? demanda narquoisement la brune, tout en parvenant à garder une expression impassible.

Le silence de la princesse servit de réponse, alors que Homura resta droite. Eowyn resta à l'écoute, toujours sur la défensive. Bien qu'elle ne pointait plus son couteau sur Homura, elle ne l'avait pas posé sur son meuble de chevet.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda la blonde.

\- J'aimerais vous poser une question, demanda Homura avec calme. Supposons que vous auriez le pouvoir absolu, qu'en feriez-vous ?

Eowyn sembla surprise, avant de regarder la brune.

\- Je l'utiliserais pour le bien de mes sujets et de ce royaume, répondit-elle sans hésiter. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour les protéger.

\- Donc, conclut Homura, vous seriez prête à agir dans l'intérêt de ceux que vous aimez. Utiliseriez-vous vraiment toutes les mesures nécessaires, quel que soit le prix à payer pour vous ?

\- Oui, répondit Eowyn. Je suis une Puella Magi, vous le savez parfaitement.

La répartie ne fit pas sourire Homura. Elle resta d'un calme glacial, avant de poursuivre sa diatribe.

\- Vous agiriez en empêchant vos sujets de grandir en menant leurs combats à leur place ? C'est égoïste de les condamner à la félicité de l'enfance, tout comme il est égoïste de les livrer à la cruelle adversité de ce monde. Alors, que choisiriez-vous ?

\- Je ... je, hésita la blonde en se mordant la lèvre, je pense que je les protégerais. Même si je dois passer pour quelqu'un d'envahissant, j'ai hérité de la responsabilité de servir ce pays et de veiller sur ses habitants.

Homura resta silencieuse, écoutant Eowyn discourir sur le poids du devoir, avant que la princesse ne se retourne vers Homura.

\- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ceci ? questionna t-elle, curieuse et méfiante.

Pour seule réponse, Homura jeta une petite bourse à la blonde.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, la manipulatrice temporelle disparut d'un seul trait, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Homura reparut dans les plaines entourant la forteresse, entourée de brousailles, avant de reprendre sa route.

Derrière elle, Eowyn regarda le petit sachet de cuir.

Il contenait deux griefseeds fraîchement récoltées, ainsi qu'un message.


	37. La chevauchée des Rohirrim

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec le départ pour Minas Tirith.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires. Je réponds à toutes les reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : La chevauchée des Rohirrim**

Alors que Eowyn quittait le camp de Dunharrow, Aragorn fumait sa pipe en observant les tentes en contrebas.

La nuit était relativement calme. Si l'on exceptait les sons des milliers d'hommes assoupis et de leurs montures, on pouvait aisément entendre le crépitement des feux.

Ces petites lueurs ressembaient à une nuée de moucherons, errant entre les tentes qui dessinaient un peu un plateau d'échecs.

L'obscurité s'engouffrait partout, avalant la monture de la princesse et de sa suite, tandis qu'à l'est, il nota la présence d'une infime lueur rougeoyante.

Ce n'était pas l'éclat doré de l'aube, ni même les prémices pourpres servant de héraut à l'astre du jour.

Il ne s'agissait que d'une nouvelle éruption de la Montagne du Destin, de ce volcan grondant et épandant ses noires nuées à l'est, tout comme le Seigneur du Mordor se préparait à étendre ses légions sur le monde pour les recouvrir de ses ténèbres.

Le rôdeur contempla les monts d'obsidienne qui abritaient leur ennemi, se demandant ce que Frodon, Sam et Madoka pouvaient faire. Etaient-ils saufs ? Etaient-ils proches de leur Ennemi ?

L'incertitude le taraudait. Il leur faisait confiance, mais leur ennemi était retors, à l'esprit rusé. Il détestait être dans l'incertitude, puisque s'il avait souvent du improviser, il savait qu'un bon plan dépendait d'une exécution réussie par toutes les parties. Si les trois là-bas échouaient, tous les combats et les sacrifices endurés jusqu'à présent risqueraient de n'avoir servi à rien.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par un garde tenant une lance acérée. Le Rohirrim portait un haubert de mailles brillantes et le protège-nez de son casque était orné d'une tête de cheval. Il appartenait visiblement à la garde personelle du monarque.

\- Seigneur Aragorn, appela t-il d'un ton hésitant, le roi vous fait mander.

Le garde se retourna, faisant flotter son manteau vert comme les plaines occidentales du royaume. A sa suite, le rôdeur se dirigea vers la tente de Théoden. A l'intérieur, le futur monarque du Gondor était en compagnie d'une personne enveloppée d'une cape noire, comme un linceul. L'inconnu ne pipa mot à l'arrivée d'Aragorn, comme s'il l'attendait.

Le roi du Rohan les laissa seuls, prétextant une tournée d'inspection et Aragorn se tendit légèrement. Si même un roi se sentait de trop, de seurcroit dans sa propre tente, c'est que le visiteur n'était pas n'importe qui.

Deux secondes plus tard, le voyageur releva son capuchon, révélant alors les traits du Seigneur de Fondcombe.

Aragorn s'inclina, devant son futur beau-père.

\- Aragorn, appela sèchement l'elfe au front barré d'un pli soucieux, je viens vous apporter de funestes nouvelles. J'ambitionnais de vous apporter des nouvelles d'Arwen, ainsi que vous apporter l'épée que vous avez trop longtemps refusé de revendiquer.

Sur ces mots, il offrit l'épée légendaire, dévoilant le tranchant orné de runes.

\- Abandonnez le rôdeur et devenez celui que vous êtes destiné à être ! déclara Elrond avec une voix passionnée.

Aragorn saisit l'arme avec respect, observant la relique légendaire qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

\- Sauron n'a pas oublié l'épée d'Elendil, ajouta le prince sans royaume. S'il faut cela pour le défaire à nouveau, j'irais moi-même porter le coup fatal.

Tandis que Aragorn sangla le fourreau à sa ceinture, il sembla plus grand et plus confiant. C'était comme si la faiblesse de ses ancêtres, celle qu'il ne voulait pas assumer et qu'il craignait de voir déteindre sur lui, avait fait place à la grandeur d'une ancienne lignée dont la majesté venait du temps et était une surabondance d'honneur.

\- Cependant, reprit alors Elrond, je suis venu avant tout pour vous communiquer les craintes d'un père. Le temps d'Arwen était déjà compté, puisque sa vie est liée à la votre et au destin de la Terre du Milieu. Désormais, elle est en grand péril. Ma fille m'a été enlevée, par une femme qui prétend être ce qu'elle appelle l'Akuma. Elle a ajouté que vous connaissiez probablement sous le nom de Homura.

Aragorn serra les poings à faire craquer le cuir de ses gantelets. Non seulement cette magicienne s'était jouée d'eux depuis le début, mais maintenant elle enlevait son aimée. Il était évident qu'elle avait agi pour obtenir un moyen de pression efficace sur lui et sur le seigneur de Fondcombe.

\- Je ferais rendre gorge à cette Homura, promit l'héritier d'Isildur. Où se cache t-elle, désormais ?

Elrond resta silencieux, puisque même lui ne pouvait percer l'esprit acéré de la brune machiavélique. Il ne savait pas où pouvait se terrer Homura.

\- Surtout, ne la sous-estimez pas, prévint Elrond. En plus d'avoir enlevé Arwen, elle s'est emparé de l'un des Trois.

Sur ce, il montra ses doigts dont l'annulaire droit était dépourvu d'un des artefacts de pouvoir. Face à ce spectacle, Aragorn retint un juron et fit tout son possible pour rester calme.

\- A t-elle dit quelque chose ? demanda le baroudeur à la barbe mal rasée. Quoi que ce soit, insista t-il. Cela pourrait nous être utile, tout indice peut servir.

\- Elle n'est guère loquace, répondit platement le seigneur elfe. Elle a uniquement fait savoir qu'elle veut vraiment que vous anéantissiez Sauron. Cependant, je soupçonne qu'elle ne nous dit pas tout.

\- Vous supposez bien, répondit l'épéiste avec une expression lugubre. Elle prévoit bien plus que ce qu'elle laisse entrevoir. D'un côté, elle veut nous utiliser contre le Mordor, mais de l'autre, elle semble vouloir s'élever.

Ce terme était assez flou, mais Elrond saisit instantanément la portée de ces mots.

\- N'a t-elle donc aucune décence ? s'exclama t-il, choqué qu'elle n'ait aucun respect pour l'ordre établi.

\- Elle n'a aucune limite, confirma Aragorn. Absolument aucune, appuya t-il, faisant bien comprendre que rien n'était suffisamment sacré aux yeux de Homura, pour être épargné. Elle ne semble pas avoir le moindre tabou et elle ne raisonne pas comme nous. Face à tant de puissance et d'ambition, nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance.

\- Ce qui signifie que vous devrez être d'autant plus prudent, lorsque vous l'affrontez, répliqua Elrond.

Lorsque vous l'affronterez, nota Aragorn. _Lorsque_ , pas _Si._ Une telle confrontation semblait inévitable.

Aragorn acquiesca légèrement, bien qu'il ne pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer en pensant que la femme qu'il aimait était retenue captive par cette ennemie redoutable, dont la puissance semblait dépasser l'entendement.

\- J'ai le désagréable pressentiment qu'il s'agit d'un petit jeu dont elle se délecte, répondit le rôdeur. Cependant, je jouerais mes cartes et si je dois l'affronter en personne, je le ferais.

Aragorn était déterminé et Elrond aimait voir le feu briller dans le regard du futur roi.

\- Je vais vous envoyer une escouade en guise de renforts, déclara Elrond en changeant de sujet. Cependant, ils n'arriveront sans doute pas à temps pour vous aider à Minas Tirith. Il vous faudra une autre armée et ... je vous suggère de faire appel à celle qui se cache dans la montagne.

Le capitaine comprit le message, même si faire appel à ces traîtres sans honneur le débectait. Cependant, vu la situation, il ne pouvait pas faire la fine bouche et accepterait tous ceux qui combattraient avec lui.

Lorsque Aragorn quitta la tente, quelques minutes plus tard, Gimli partit avec lui. Aragorn tenta de l'en dissuader, mais les nains étaient connus pour leur opiniâtreté. Lorsqu'ils étaient décidés, ils étaient impossibles à faire changer d'avis.

Il s'enfonça dans les montagnes, s'éloignant en prévenant le moins de gens possible.

Bien évidemment, Sayaka et Kyôko furent mises devant le fait accompli.

Le rôdeur et Gimli s'étaient esquivés en catimini, sans prévenir les deux magiciennes.

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient plus le choix. Si elles voulaient combattre, elles devraient se joindre à la horde de cavaliers qui allait prendre la route vers le Gondor.

Leur choix avait été fait depuis longtemps. Elles avaient promis de combattre pour aider leurs compagnons d'armes et leurs amis.

Sayaka et Kyôko resteraient ensemble, partageant le même destin. Elles étaient inséparables et maintenant qu'elles formaient un couple, elles ne se quitteraient plus. Elles resteraient ensemble, partageant la même tente et allant jusqu'à monter le même destrier.

Les deux adolescentes chevauchèrent aux côtés d'hommes bien bâtis, dont les hauberts étaient aussi rutilants que leurs lances affûtées.

Au milieu de ces fiers guerriers vêtus de tuniques vertes et aux chemises de mailles métalliques, elles juraient avec leurs robes. L'azur et l'écarlate formaient une petite tâche au milieu de la grande cavalcade.

La chevauchée dura cinq longues journées, durant lesquelles elles passèrent la plupart de leur temps en selle.

Les rares pauses pour la nuit se faisaient à la belle étoile, alors que les soldats ne déballaient que le strict nécessaire.

Leur seul moment de répit eut lieu la veille de la bataille. Pour l'occasion, Théoden autorisa l'usage des tentes et les troupes purent bénéficier de deux heures de sommeil de plus, afin d'être frais et dispos pour le combat qui s'annonçait imminent.

Alors que les deux amies descendirent de leur cheval à la robe tâchetée, elles restaient étrangement silencieuses.

Sayaka déballa la tente sans dire un mot, agissant avec raideur et surtout, elle se montrait distante.

Certes, les journées à cheval avec peu de repos étaient usantes nerveusement, mais ce comportement n'était pas normal.

Kyôko essaya de comprendre. Les deux amies avaient pourtant défini leur stratégie, tentant de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Kyôko avait choisi de charger, la lance en avant, tandis que Sayaka utiliserait ses lames pour faucher les têtes à sa portée. C'était un plan simple, mais qui exploitait parfaitement les talents des deux amies.

Cette bataille serait bien plus complexe que celle du gouffre de Helm et elles savaient que l'armée d'en face serait bien plus nombreuse, quoique de moindre qualité.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la peur d'affronter les orques qui devait faire angoisser la justicière aux cheveux bleus.

Les nuages noirs qui s'ammoncelaient à l'horizon avaient certes le don d'inquiéter ceux qui les observaient, mais Sayaka avait vu pire.

La couleur sombre leur rappelaient la chevelure de Homura et elles se demandaient à quel point la manipulatrice avait réussi à étendre son voile de tromperies sur ce monde.

Sayaka ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, alors que la lune et les étoiles étaient voilées. C'était comme si l'espoir avait déserté ce monde.

Tandis qu'elles se couchaient sous la même tente, Kyôko ne supporta plus le silence de son amie.

Sayaka avait la mâchoire crispée, avec un peur de plus en plus grande lisible dans son regard. La rousse s'en aperçut et serra sa camarade dans ses bras.

A cet instant, elle vit la lueur tressautant dans le regard azuré de son amie et se sentit envahie par un désir obsédant.

Les yeux de Sayaka étaient si vivants, emplis de petites paillettes scintillantes qui trahissaient ses émotions.

La rousse caressa doucement la joue de son amie, caressant doucement la tête de son amie pour l'aider à se détendre.

Le rythme respiratoire de la collégienne ralentit, alors que ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement.

Kyôko sentit sa gorge nouée lorsqu'elle déglutit, alors qu'elle observait le visage apaisé de son amie.

L'orpheline se pencha sur Sayaka, avant d'embrasser la justicière.

Sayaka sentit les lèvres de son amie caresser les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, notant que Kyôko était étrangement douce.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de dégoûtant, bien au contraire. Sayaka se sentit électrisée par cette sensation, comme si des fourmis courraient sur son corps.

Elle se laissa faire et embrassa son amante en retour.

Les deux amies échangèrent un long baiser passionné. Doucement, elles s'enlacèrent et chacune passa doucement ses bras dans le dos de l'autre.

Leur baiser se fit plus sauvage, alors que la rousse fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Sayaka, qui se sentit envahie par une forte sensation de chaleur.

Ce n'était pas la douceur d'un feu de cheminée, c'était la force d'un soleil qui pulsait en elle, la faisant doucement transpirer et lui tirant un gémissement.

Kyôko devint plus entreprenante.

Doucement, elle couvrit le cou de Sayaka de chastes baisers, faisant gémir son amie qui se laissa faire.

Avec une lenteur calculée frisant avec le sadisme, la langue de Kyôko glissa sur la peau de la bleue.

D'un coup, elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge et titilla les mamelons de son amante. Elle suça légèrement ces petites framboises dressées qui frémissaient sous l'excitation.

Les mains de la rousse descendirent, atteignant la mini-jupe de Sayaka. Kyôko saisit l'élastique et fit glisser le vêtement, caressant les fesses fermes de la Puella Magi, avant de faire lentement courir ses doigts sur les hanches.

Kyôko approcha un doigt de la fente de Sayaka. Elle caressa les lèvres de la jeune fille nubile et les écarta avec une lenteur calculée, frôlant le clitoris.

Sayaka poussa un léger gémissement, se cambrant légèrement, avant que son amante ne se montre plus vigoureuse.

Pour la plus jeune, c'était une première. Elle avait vu certaines choses grâce à l'inépuisable réserve ponographique que constituait internet et elle avait déjà exploré son corps lorsqu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, mais là c'était très différent. Voir l'acte sexuel être commis était une chose, le vivre en était une autre. Elle s'ouvrait à ces sentiments qui la traversaient, tandis que son bas ventre chauffait doucement et qu'elle sentait son dos se creuser davantage.

La sensation du majeur de la rousse à l'intérieur d'elle était électrisante. Chaque mouvement la faisait se tendre davantage, tandis que l'ongle de Kyôko glissait contre les parois internes de son intimité, la faisant grimacer.

Ces légères griffures, associées au mouvement circulaire qui caressait son clitoris, firent cependant émerger une force qui la fit haleter de bonheur.

Le plaisir se fit plus intense, surtout lorsque Kyôko trouva le point sensible. Elle pressa en un lieu précis, tout en continuant de caresser le clitoris de la guerrière aux cheveux bleus. Sayaka haleta et poussa un feulement de plaisir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains dans le dos de la rousse et d'agripper les longs cheveux écarlates, serrant les dents en laissant échapper le nom de son amante.

Kyôko poursuivit son petit manège, souriante. Elle glissa tel un serpent, se retrouvant entre les jambes de son amie.

Elle couvrit de baisers l'intérieur des cuisses de Sayaka, avant d'embrasser le sexe de son amie. Sa langue glissa entre les deux lèvres, alors qu'elle sentait le goût salé de sa camarade.

La Puella Magi caressa le clitoris, donnant un petit coup de langue qui claqua sur le bouton empli de nerfs.

Sayaka jouit, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, alors qu'elle se sentait tétanisée par la délicieuse sensation de plaisir.

La jeune fille recula, haletante, tandis que la rousse choisit de se retirer.

Sayaka ne dit rien, mais son sourire parla pour elle.

C'était un sourire sincère, large et lumineux, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le rictus fou où hystérique qu'elle avait pu arborer.

Cette première expérience avait été intense. Kyôko avait eu quelques gestes maladroits, qui étaient noyés au milieu de cette multiplicité de frémissements et de plaisirs qui avaient parcouru son corps et son âme.

Sayaka se laissa retomber sur le petit duvet, respirant fortement. Elle était juste heureuse et pour Kyôko, cela était une grande victoire. La rousse sourit et saisit une couverture, protégeant la pudeur de son amie, avant de se coucher à ses cotés.

Kyôko ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, elle avait agi instinctivement sur le moment, prenant la collégienne par surprise en essayant quelque chose d'inédit avec son amante.

Cette première aurait pu être une faute, mais à voir l'expression presque béate de Sayaka, la rousse sut que ce n'était pas une erreur.

\- Je t'aime, Kyôko-chan, murmura Sayaka, lui offrant un dernier baiser avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Moi aussi, répondit la rousse, se collant à sa camarade.


	38. Les escaliers de Minas Morgul

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec un chapitre où il y a un peu moins d'action, mais tout de même important.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Les escaliers de Minas Morgul**

L'est du fleuve Anduin était une province désertée depuis des siècles.

Depuis la grande peste ayant frappé le Gondor, beaucoup avaient craint l'influence du Mordor, considéré comme le centre de tout ce qui arrivait de mal au royaume. La peur du Mordor et les éruptions de la Montagne du Destin avaient eu raison du courage des habitants, qui s'étaient réfugié sur la rive occidentale.

Depuis, les vallons et les friches avaient fait place aux forêts, tandis que les routes abandonnées n'étaient plus parcourues que par les alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourtant, malgré le danger, une petite troupe se faufilait dans ces terres jugées maudites. Sur les contreforts des Monts de l'Ombre, quatre personnes marchaient, profitant le plus possible du couvert offert par les éboulis chaotiques, se servant des rares arbustes comme abri pour échapper à la vigilance de toute surveillance. Leurs capes elfiques tissées avec soin par la dame de Lorien formaient un écran mouvant, brisant leurs silhouettes en les soustrayant aux regards des forces de Sauron.

Le vieux Sméagol les conduisait, restant éloigné de la vieille route pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être repéré. Il connaissait nombre de sentiers et de pistes dans le pays sauvage, lui permettant de progresser discrètement.

Leur guide au corps maigre et décharné leur fit signe de s'arrêter, scrutant les environs de ses larges yeux globuleux. Il s'approcha de l'antique voie pavée, rampant en observant les alentours, repérant d'éventuelles traces.

Son observation se révéla négative. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des dalles lisses, tandis qu'il repérait des ornements brisés.

Les quatre voyageurs poursuivirent leur route. Lorsque le chemin s'étendit vers une terre arborée, ils obliquèrent en empruntant la direction d'une vallée dissimulée derrière les contreforts de la chaîne de montagnes servant de rempart naturel au Mordor.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent du val de Morgul, les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau aperçurent des ruines de part et d'autre de la vallée.

Plusieurs colonnes gisaient à terre, souvent brisées. Elles n'avaient aucune harmonie et il semblait impossible de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les bâtiments avant leur destruction.

Sur la droite de la route, ils notèrent la présence d'une statue, dont la haute stature dominait la voie et Madoka se demanda par quel miracle ces orques iconoclastes avaient épargné cette œuvre d'art.

Les quatre frissonnèrent en franchissant les restes d'un porche dont la voûte s'était écroulée.

Madoka observa la statue de plus près, curieuse.

De nombreux plis et une main avaient été détruits et l'on voyait des impacts de pioches et de couteaux dans le marbre. L'être de pierre avait également été décapité, sans doute par les mêmes ayant attaqué le piédestal.

La tête couronnée gisait dans les rochers, fendue en deux et sauvagement mutilée, avant d'être remplacée. L'ancien roi était désormais coiffé d'une grosse pierre ronde, sur laquelle un œil rouge avait été dessiné avec ce qui était probablement du sang.

Frodon frémit, comprenant qu'il entrait désormais dans le domaine de l'ennemi. La statue d'Isildur servait désormais de borne matérialisant la frontière.

Gollum les guida, rampant le plus possible, avant d'atteindre une citadelle servant de poste frontière. C'était sans nul doute la ville la plus laide que les trois autres n'aient jamais vue.

C'était une forteresse bâtie au fond du val, de l'autre coté de la rivière. La ville médiévale était bâtie à l'instar des autres centres urbains de ce monde, composée de maisons ruinées entourées par un haut mur de pierres sombres.

Au centre, une butte dominait les habitations. Cette excroissance de terre dammée supportait un donjon en forme de haute tour octogonale, dont les pierres grises semblaient boire toute lumière.

Le matériau brillant aurait pu être éclatant de pureté, surtout avec les rayons de la pleine lune qui envahissaient le val, mais les pierres semblaient corrompues, ne dégageant qu'une faible lueur d'un vert cadavérique, n'éclairant absolument rien.

Les épaisses murailles crénelées et garnies de tours étaient toujours fortes et imposantes, parfaitement aptes à supporter un siège. Le seul accès à la ville était un large pont encadré de deux horribles gargouilles grimaçantes. enjambant une rivière d'eau noire, menant au portes. Les masses métalliques se dressaient, hautes et menaçantes. Même fermées, on avait l'impression d'entendre le gémissement des gonds tourmenté, émanant de la ville sinistrement silencieuse.

\- Quel est ce lieu ? demanda Frodon, avec une voix emplie de dégoût devant tant de corruption.

\- Minas Morgul, siffla le guide aux côtes saillantes, avec une voix si tressautante, qu'il semblait craindre de s'attirer une malédiction. C'est la cité morte, le repaire des Nazgûl. Continuons et ne traînons pas ici !

Gollum obliqua vers un petit sentier empli d'ornières et de gravillons, serpentant entre des ronces et d'imposants rochers.

\- Par ici ! appela discrètement leur guide en posant un pied sur un bloc de pierre noire comme du silex. Les escaliers sont tout près !

\- C'est un passage sûr ? questionna Madoka en craignant de sortir hors du fossé dans lequel Sam et Frodon étaient églament terrés afin de ne pas trahir leur présence.

\- Aucun lieu n'est sûr en cette terre, répondit Gollum. Mais il faut passer.

Les deux Hobbits et l'humaine quittèrent leur cachette, montant sur la voie.

\- Vite, héla Gollum entre ses dents, tout en se dirigeant vers le sentier. Il faut partir maintenant !

Légèrement paniqué, il se retourna vers les trois autres, les enjoignant à se presser. Il s'interrompit et se tendit en voyant que Frodon était sur le sentier.

Le Hobbit fit un pas en avant. Malgré son envie de lutter, il sentait l'Anneau devenir lourd et être attiré vers les portes de la citadelle.

Frodon essaya de reculer, mais il était tracté par une mystérieuse force. Il poussa un halètement, comme un appel à l'aide.

\- Pas par là ! appela Gollum en évitant de trop hausser la voix, tout en tendant le bras, comme s'il espérait attraper le Hobbit.

Sam et Madoka coururent vers Frodon. Les deux compagnons de voyage aggripèrent fermement le Hobbit, qui semblait inconsciemment leur résister.

\- Gollum dit qu'il ne faut pas aller là-bas, répéta Sam à l'adresse de son ami. Je dois dire que pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec lui !

Mus par leur volonté, les deux parvinrent à dépasser l'attraction provoquée par l'Anneau de Pouvoir, avant de tirer Frodon en arrière.

Frodon fut ramené à l'abri, plaqué au sol et calé contre un large rocher par ses compagnons.

Le Hobbit au teint blafard resta hagard, les yeux dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de tonnerre ne le ramène à la réalité.

Frodon se recroquevilla, donnant de petits coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué à tout instant.

Un grondement résonna dans la vallée, comme si la terre noire et desséchée gémissait, alors que les cieux couverts de sombres nuages et de cendres volcaniques, vurent nappés d'un voile d'un sombre rouge bourgogne, dessiné par une nouvelle éruption de la Montagne du Destin.

Un éclair vert jaillit de la tour de la citadelle, fendant les cieux, comme une réponse à l'appel du Mordor.

De nombreuses torches s'allumèrent à l'intérieur de la forteresse aux murs poussiéreux, projetant de petits éclats orangés semblables à des étoiles corrompues, faiblement visibles à travers les meurtrières de la citadelle.

Un grondement métallique résonna dans la vallée, comme un cri bestial. Le responsable de ce hurlement fit son apparition, sous la forme d'une silhouette ailée surgissant brusquement hors des murs. L'immense créature semblable à un dragon se posa sur le corps de garde, raclant les pierres avec ses griffes, tandis que sa tête perchée au bout d'un long cou scruta les alentours avec une expression affamée.

La bête était montée par une silhouette vêtue d'une longue cape noire, dont le visage était dissimulé dans la pénombre de son capuchon surmonté d'une couronne de fer.

Le dragon rugit, mais ce cri n'était rien face au grincement produit par son maître. Ce son strident vrilla les tympans de ceux qui l'entendirent, comme s'il gelait leurs cœurs et sapait leur détermination.

Gollum se recroquevilla, poussant un glapissement torturé, passant la main sur ses cicatrices. A quelques mètres de lui, Frodon devint blême, mettant la main sur sa poitrine. Le souvenir de la lame du seigneur des Nazgûl lui revint en mémoire, lors de cette nuit fatidique où il avait été poignardé.

Madoka observa les portes de pierre s'ouvrir, tandis que le pont levis fut abaissé dans un vacarme mêlant cliquetis de chaînes et martèlement martial. Une colonne d'orques émergea de la ville, marchant au pas cadencé en empruntant l'ancienne route vers le Gondor.

\- C'est donc ça, murmura t-elle en voyant la horde avancer. Sauron mobilise ses troupes. Il doit se sentir prêt.

\- La guerre à commencé, expliqua Gollum. Il ne fait pas bon s'attarder ici, nous devrions déjà être partis !

Sméagol glissa dans les ombres, rampant au milieu des roches et de la bruyère desséchée, avant d'atteindre le pied des falaises sombres.

\- Regardez ! appela t-il, satisfait de lui, désignant des marches taillées presque à la verticale dans l'obsidienne. Nous l'avons trouvé !

L'escalier montait, vertigineux. Des milliers d'entailles, parfois taillées à la verticale, formaient un long corridor de marches et d'échelles, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait monter le long du rachis d'un titan. Le sommet de l'escalier était si haut, que la jeune fille eut le tournis rien qu'à le regarder.

Gollum passa devant, utilisant ses grands pieds et ses longs doigts pour s'accrocher aux marches millénaires. La créature, frêle et agile, monta sans problème, tout en avertissant les autres des dangers et de la présence de morceaux friables, ainsi que de marches glissantes.

Après quelques minutes d'escalade, Madoka se demanda combien d'ouvriers avaient péri sur ce chantier.

Lorsqu'elle regarda ses pieds, pour s'assurer de sa prise, elle aperçut le pied des montagnes, ainsi que l'immense colonne d'orques qui continuait de quitter Minas Morgul pour se déverser dans les plaines du Gondor, telle une marée implacable.

La hauteur était impressionnante et la jeune fille se cramponna en gémissant. Elle serra les dents, ses doigts se crispèrent, tandis qu'elle se força à respirer calmement.

Madoka serra sa prise, avant de recommencer à grimper, remerciant d'ailleurs Gollum pour sa main tendue.

La compagnie poursuivit son escalade. Après des heures, ils commençèrent à avoir des ampoules aux doigts, tandis que les muscles de leurs jambes commençaient à s'ankyloser, mais ils n'avaient pas le luxe de s'arrêter. S'ils lachaient, ils auraient droit à une chute violente, se concluant par un encastrement dans la roche.

Après deux autres heures, les quatre atteignirent finalement une sorte de palier. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais il formait un lieu idéal pour se reposer.

Le petit palier était étroit, alors que la falaise était percée de plusieurs niches peu profondes, les abritant à peine du vent.

\- Restons sous les capes, suggéra Frodon en se blotissant dans un creux, s'emmitouflant dans le manteau elfique en se calant dans un recoin rocheux.

Sam souffla, transpirant lourdement en se laissant tomber le long de la falaise.

Le Hobbit à la carrure épaisse but une longue rasade de sa gourde. Il sortit un peu de lembas de sa besace, ce pain elfique très nourrissant et consistant, soigneusement emballé dans des feuilles conservant sa fraîcheur.

Le Hobbit découpa un biscuit en deux, observant son meilleur amie.

\- Prenez au moins une petite bouchée, supplia t-il en tandant le biscuit au Hobbit pâle.

Frodon hésita. Cependant, en voyant l'expression inquiète de son ami, Frodon se força à agir pour calmer les inquiétudes de son camarade. Le Hobbit aux yeux bleus saisit le coin du biscuit et l'arracha, avant de le manger sans le moindre enthousiasme.

Le Hobbit faisait peur à voir. Lui qui aimait bien la bonne nourriture, comme tous les Hobbits, ne mangeait presque plus. Depuis presque un mois, il fallait presque le forcer et encore, il ne consommait que des miettes.

Frodon était d'une pâleur inhabituelle. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était l'Anneau qu'il portait et qu'il caressait dès que les autres ne le regardaient pas.

Madoka mangea une moitié de son biscuit, avant de le remettre dans son étui de chlorophylle. Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim en ce moment et elle rationnait ses vivres.

La jeune fille vit ses mains rougies et cloquées, sentant sa magie guérir ses plaies, ne laissant que quelques croutes sur ses paumes.

Leur guide grimpa sur un autre rocher, se blotissant dans une fissure pour s'abriter hors de la vue de tous. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, murmurant des propos incohérents entrecoupés de légers gémissements.

La nuit se passa sans le moindre problème. Tout le monde avait dormi, avec plus ou moins de facilité, bien que certains avait veillé et craint d'être attaqués en pleine nuit.

La nuit avait été calme. Aucun orque, aucune menace n'avait été notée. Cependant, dès le lendemain, Sam fit une découverte étrange.

Le gros Hobbit chercha de quoi se nourrir pour obtenir l'énergie nécessaire à la poursuite de l'ascension. En fouillant dans son sac, il remarqua que le lembas avait presque disparu. Il ne restait que un demi biscuit, enveloppé dans les feuilles de mallorne.

Frodon paniqua, puisque c'était là que l'essentiel de leurs provisions était gardé.

Madoka fouilla discrètement son sac et découvrit alors avec soulagement que ses propres rations étaient toujours là, cachées sous des sous-vêtements.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à partager avec ses amis, en raison de sa bienveillance naturelle. Cependant, elle préféra ne rien dire pour le moment. Elle voulait comprendre, avant de livrer ces rares ressources. Il serait trop risqué de se retrouver sans nourriture pour finir ce voyage.

Alors que Frodon essayait de comprendre, Sam saisit brusquement le poignet de Gollum et le tira violemment, le faisant s'écraser au sol.

Le guide se réveilla en sursaut. Ses grands yeux ronds trahirent sa surprise et son incompréhension. Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ce que Sam Gamegie ne l'attaque ainsi.

Certes, l'animosité du jardinier envers Gollum était connue, tout comme son attitude protectrice envers Frodon, mais une telle attaque était inattendue. C'était lâche d'attaquer quelqu'un d'endormi et le comportement de Sam sembla étrange, presque suspicieux.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de la nourriture ? s'écria le Hobbit, oubliant où il se trouvait et que la discrétion était leur meilleur atout.

Gollum se débattit, tirant son poignet maigre et glissant en échappant à la prise de Sam.

Le guide bondit en l'air, s'accrochant à une excroissance rocheuse, hors de portée du jardinier.

\- Redescendez ! ordonna Sam en tentant de l'agripper, tandis que Frodon essaya de calmer son ami. Dites-nous ce que vous avez fait de la nourriture !

\- Qu'est-ce que le stupide Hobbit joufflu veut que j'en fasse ? provoqua Gollum en se reculant davantage.

Frodon décida de s'interposer franchement, s'opposant à Sam en tentant de protéger Gollum.

Madoka ne dit rien. Elle assista à ce navrant spectacle, impuissante, ne sachant pas pour qui prendre parti.

Elle vit bien l'éclat de terreur dans les yeux de Gollum, qui tenta d'utiliser ses rares cheveux comme un écran de protection.

Frodon continua de couper la route de son compagnon aux cheveux bouclés, pour l'empêcher de blesser leur guide, avant de noter un petit détail suspect.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? questionna subitement Frodon, s'attardant sur la cape de Sam.

Le porteur de l'anneau essuya le manteau vert, faisant glisser plusieurs miettes et des cheveux morts.

Sam se tut, alors que le porteur de l'Anneau se figea, scandalisé.

\- Des miettes ? s'étouffa t-il. Tu t'empiffres la nuit, quand nous avons le dos tourné ?

Sam devint livide. Il s'immobilisa, le teint gris comme la cendre, mais personne ne sut si c'était parce que sa vilainie avait été mise à jour, où parce qu'il se sentait affreusement trahi.

Madoka ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle ne voulut pas prendre parti, parce que même si elle avait confiance en Sam, la preuve était assez flagrante.

Elle resta silencieuse, n'osant pas intervenir dans la dispute, se contentant d'espérer que ces deux-là se calmeraient.

Elle avait déjà assisté à des disputes entre amis et dans ces cas là, même si un peu de médiation était salvatrice, il ne fallait jamais intervenir à chaud, lorsque la discussion était trop tendue.

Gollum ne dit rien d'autre. Il resta assis sur son rocher, ébahi, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette scène. Il n'intervint pas non plus et regarda les deux amis régler leur querelle ensemble.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Gollum ! accusa Sam, essayant de trouver une réponse logique à cette accusation.

Malheureusement, sa volonté de se défendre devint suspecte aux yeux de Frodon, qui l'interpréta comme un moyen de se disculper facilement.

\- Je n'aime pas votre pain répugnant ! riposta le guide au visage décharné, tout aussi hâtif à réfuter ces accusations. Gardez-le !

Frodon serra les dents et alors que Sam allait se jeter sur le rocher où se trouvait Gollum, le vieil être se cacha derrière la Puella Magi.

\- Assez, Sam, appela froidement le Porteur de l'Anneau, avec un ton si calme, que l'ambiance se refroidit bien vite.

La colère du fidèle ami retomba, tandis qu'il se reprenait. Sa courte ire venait d'être éteinte par cette froideur.

\- Tu dois partir, ajouta Frodon, sans colère ni dégoût, mais avec juste une peine immense. Rentre chez-toi, tu en as assez fait.

Gollum déglutit et une ombre de tristesse sembla passer dans ses yeux, comme s'il revoyait un très vieux souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

\- Monsieur Frodon, bégaya le jardinier, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites ...

Les joues de Sam se teintèrent de larmes. Il se sentit affreusement trahi et il ne vit pas que Madoka avait la lèvre tremblante.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir envers son ami, envers ce compagnon fidèle. Cependant, elle savait que leur mission était d'une importance capitale.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Puis, Madoka tourna le dos à Sam et retourna aux côtés de Frodon, laissant le jardinier seul, au milieu des escaliers de Minas Morgul.

Sam se sentit heurté par cette trahison. Il pouvait comprendre l'attitude de Madoka, puisque cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient, mais se faire traiter ainsi par son meilleur ami, était absolument insupportable. Comment Frodon pourrait-il remettre en cause sa droiture, après toutes ces années ensemble ?

Les larmes amères glissèrent sur son visage.

Sam détourna le regard et redescendit les marches, tandis que Gollum montrait le chemin aux deux derniers aventuriers qui poursuivaient le voyage vers le Mordor.


	39. Le plan de Homura

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, plus centrée sur les réflexions de mon héroïne favorite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Le plan de Homura**

Le Mordor était une terre désolée et stérile. Partout où l'on regardait, le regard embrassait le même paysage couvert de roches sombres et de cendres agglomérées, formant un substrat rocheux épais et compact.

Ce pays était perpétuellement couvert par le drap de cendres vomi par le volcan en éruption trônant au centre du pays cerné de montagnes sombres.

Dans le domaine du seigneur des ténèbres, rien n'échappait au regard de l'œil vigilant situé au sommet de l'immense tour de basalte et d'obsidienne, qui servait de forteresse à Sauron.

Enfin, il y avait une petite zone qui échappait à son œil vigilant.

Dans les montagnes de l'ouest, un piton rocheux inaccessible était percé d'une petite grotte, dont l'entrée sombre était soigneusement dissimulée, dans un renfoncement invisible à tous.

L'endroit était absolument inaccessible depuis les plaines poussiéreuses et seul un parachutiste expérimenté aurait pu se poser sur le petit socle situé devant l'entrée de la caverne, sans risquer de se briser une cheville et de glisser le long de la falaise abrupte.

L'entrée était sombre, mais lorsque l'on était à l'intérieur, on notait que le fond de la grotte était un peu plus éclairé.

Dans cet espace nu, il y avait deux matelas posés à terre, séparés par une caisse qui servait de support à une petite bougie qui projetait un éclat tremblant sur les parois de pierre sombre.

Homura était assise contre la roche nue, sa tenue blanche étant toujours dépourvue de sueur, malgré le fait qu'elle était active depuis des heures. Elle nettoyait consciencieusement son sniper, retirant chaque poussière, essuyant chaque recoin de toutes les pièces démontées, graissant soigneusement l'arme.

Elle était d'une minutie absolue. Chaque geste était élégant, alors qu'elle ne négligeait pas le moindre détail. Chaque pièce, chaque ressort comptait. Homura vérifiait chacune de ses armes et un tel sens de l'organisation stupéfiait la seconde personne présente dans la cachette.

La femme assise sur le second lit était fort peu vêtue. En fait, la brune en question était absolument nue. Ses courbes appréciables étaient soigneusement visibles, ses seins ronds et fermes avaient les auréoles dressées à cause de la fraîcheur, malgré l'air lourd et étouffant qui stagnait à l'extérieur.

La femme aurait bien aimée se dissimuler davantage, plus qu'en serrant les cuisses, mais elle était solidement ligotée.

Les cordes maintenaient ses chevilles liées, de même que ses genoux et ses cuisses. Ses avant-bras étaient serrés contre son corps par d'autres liens, de même que ses poignets qui reposaient sur son ventre plat.

Le réseau de liens était fait pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, si jamais elle avait caressé l'idée de s'évader. Le fait qu'elle soit privée de vêtements n'était pas seulement une incitation supplémentaire à rester loin des regards, mais également un moyen d'éviter que la captive ne profite de l'épaisseur du tissu pour faire glisser les cordes et se détacher.

La belle brune resta silencieuse, observant l'écuelle vide posée à sa droite. Le ragoût qu'elle avait eu à midi n'était guère plaisant, mais au moins, elle avait été nourrie. Le bol pour chien était vide et elle se demandait si son ravisseur allait jouer avec elle, en la privant ou en l'affamant.

A moins d'une lieue, des milliers d'orques stationnaient et le grand œil résidait dans sa citadelle, alors elle ne devait pas trop se plaindre. Les orques se seraient montrés beaucoup plus brutaux dans leurs tourments et ils n'auraient pas hésité à la torturer, la violer et la mutiler, juste pour assouvir leurs envies bestiales et pour exprimer leurs plaisirs sadiques.

Arwen frémit en pensant à ces créatures verdâtres. Sa mère avait un jour été enlevée par les orques et n'avait jamais plus été la même. Le visage livide et hanté de Celebrian l'avait marquée et Arwen savait que si elle avait été capturée par des orques, son calvaire aurait été bien pire que la nudité forcée qui lui était imposée.

Depuis qu'elle était ici, la captive n'avait jamais été frappée. Elle n'avait pas été interrogée, ni même malmenée.

En fait, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était que cette jeune femme avait fait irruption à Fondcombe, s'introduisant dans sa chambre, avant de la ligoter à l'aide d'une étrange magie.

La princesse elfe s'était débattue, mais n'avait guère pu agir contre cette magicienne dont la main gauche était ornée d'une gemme pourpre logée dans sa chair, tandis qu'elle arborait une bague dérobée au seigneur de Fondcombe.

Arwen s'était débattue, avait dégainé son fauchon, mais Homura semblait disparaître et réapparaître à volonté, tout en pouvant lire les actions de ses ennemis, lui permettant de contrer tous les coups.

Au final, Arwen avait été enlevée et la magicienne avait abattu l'ensemble des gardes qui étaient restés sur son chemin.

Ensuite, Arwen ne se souvenait de rien. Un moment, elle était sur les épaules de Homura et l'instant suivant, elle était attachée dans cette sombre caverne.

Arwen releva la tête vers la femme aux longs cheveux, maintenus par un serre-tête de plastique, toujours focalisée sur son arme, dont elle faisait doucement cliqueter le chargeur, écoutant soigneusement le son du métal qui s'enclenchait soigneusement.

La prisonnière observa ce visage impassible, dont les yeux étaient entourés de cernes d'un lilas malsain. Homura était belle, il fallait le reconnaître, mais cette beauté froide et déterminée semblait gangrenée par quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Homura n'affichait pas la moindre expression. Même durant des heures de concentration, elle n'avait pas émis le moindre soupir, n'avait pas poussé la chansonnette ou n'avait pas pincé les lèvres devant la difficulté. Ses lèvres étaient restées inertes et l'elfe eut l'impression de voir une statue, davantage qu'un être humain.

Bien évidemment, Arwen avait essayé de protester, demandant pourquoi elle était retenue en otage.

Ses premières questions semblèrent rebondir contre un mur. La brune l'avait ignorée pendant plusieurs jours, avant que Arwen ne soit plus capable de supporter ce silence indifférent.

La princesse elfe en avait assez de cet isolement et elle exigea des réponses.

Homura resta silencieuse, ne la regardant même pas. Elle resta avec ses armes, suscitant l'agacement d'Arwen.

La brune captive songea qu'elle allait devoir employer une autre stratégie. Elle allait continuer de lutter et se montrerait plus agressive et exigeante. Elle allait arrêter d'être docile et de se montrer comme une femme soumise, afin de tromper la vigilance de Homuran puis elle passerait à l'action.

Le soir même, Arwen décida de tenter de s'évader. La fuite était impossible, sauf si elle neutralisait son ennemie et la contraignait à la libérer.

Alors que Homura lui tendit un bol rempli de pain et de laitue, Arwen resta calme. Ses mains ne tremblèrent pas, jusqu'au moment où Homura se baissa.

A cet instant, l'elfe se jeta sur la Puella Magi et tenta d'agripper la main de celle qui l'avait enlevée. Homura se releva, surprise, mais les mains d'Arwen se refermèrent sur la main gauche de la Puella Magi, refermant ses doigts sur la peau.

Homura se recula, mais trop tard. Les ongles de la princesse agrippèrent la peau de Homura, arrachant la chair et faisant perler le sang. Lorsque l'extrémité des doigts finement manucurés frôlèrent l'anneau dérobé à Elrond, un éclat de lumière aveugla la princesse.

Immédiatement, le monde disparut autour d'elle, se muant en un brouillard blanc, comme si du givre s'était plaqué sur ses yeux pour masquer l'obscure caverne. A l'inverse, la silhouette de Homura était devenue claire et limpide comme du cristal. Deux longues ailes étaient apparues dans son dos, semblables à une barre d'acier sur laquelle de longues rémiges noires étaient accrochées.

La vision fugace n'était restée qu'un instant, avant que Arwen ne revoie le monde visible.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, tandis que Homura était à deux mètres, pointant une arme sur la tête de la brune, dont le visage était choqué.

\- Que ... vous n'êtes pas humaine, murmura la brune avec une expression terrorisée. Qu'êtes-vous réellement ?

Homura l'observa avec dédain, avant de rengainer son Desert Eagle à sa ceinture.

\- Répondez-moi ! exigea la princesse. Qu'êtes-vous et que voulez-vous de moi ?

Homura s'approcha, la dardant de ses prunelles inexpressives.

\- Tu es ennuyeuse à parler ainsi, chuchota t-elle. Tu es ici, parce que tu me sers de moyen de pression et que j'ai encore besoin de toi ... parfaitement intacte. Cependant, tes cris m'agacent et ... je vais te faire taire.

Homura saisit une grosse balle noire, ornée de deux courroies.

Arwen recula, butant contre le mur, tandis que Homura s'avançait, menaçante.

De ses doigts, elle serra les joues d'Arwen, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche. La puissante poigne de la magicienne eut raison de la résistance de la princesse.

La Puella Magi enfonça la boule noire entre les lèvres roses et noua la courroie derrière les cheveux bruns, serrant le bâillon pour que Arwen ne puisse pas le chasser.

La prisonnière poussa un gémissement, étouffé par son large bâillon de caoutchouc qui la forçait à écarter la mâchoire.

Bâillonnée et ligotée ainsi, Arwen aurait parfaitement pu tourner dans un clip SM, mais Homura n'était pas ce genre de personne. Elle n'allait aucunement abuser sexuellement de la brune. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était lesbienne qu'elle allait sauter sur toutes les femmes.

Homura refréna cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas d'intérêt sexuel à proprement parler. Le seul centre de son univers était Madoka. Elle aimait Madoka d'un amour infini et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, ce n'était pas grave. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Madoka soit heureuse. L'acte sexuel en lui même ne lui importait pas vraiment, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour prouver son amour.

Akemi Homura resta immobile, le regard terne et brumeux. Sa lassitude ne fut chassée que par un mouvement derrière elle. Elle se tourna alors vers l'entrée de la caverne et jeta un coup d'œil à la montre attachée à son poignet gauche.

Un pas se fit entendre à l'orée de la cachette. Pile à l'heure, songea Homura en observant la marionnette qui apparut devant elle.

\- Ils y sont ? demanda t-elle de sa voix neutre.

Le pantin à la robe noire tenait une canne et hocha la tête, souriant en dévoilant des dents triangulaires.

\- Les quatre ? ajouta t-elle, recevant une réponse négative.

\- Là, ça ne me plait pas, jugea Homura en caressant son bouclier. Gollum n'aurait pas du trahir Frodon, puisque j'ai évité les événements de l'Ithilien, avec Faramir.

Homura se tint le menton, plongée en pleine réflexion.

\- Est-ce que sa schizophrénie n'aurait pas été responsable ? Est-ce que c'est un paramètre totalement aléatoire sur lequel je ne peux pas influer ?

Homura resta calme, même si cette conclusion ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- C'est bientôt la dernière ligne droite, dit-elle à sa marionnette. Il faut impérativement qu'elle résiste. Elle ne doit pas ...

Homura s'interrompit. Les événements s'étaient mis en branle et elle n'allait bientôt plus avoir de prise dessus. C'est le passage le plus terrifiant, celui où elle allait devoir bien jouer ses dernières cartes. C'est là qu'elle allait devoir agir avec la minutie d'une horloge suisse.

Mais le pire, c'était l'attente.

Elle qui maîtrisait le pouvoir de remonter le temps, de le manipuler comme elle voulait, était toujours tributaire de son écoulement incessant. Elle ne pouvait pas accélérer les choses, elle devait toujours les vivre, craignant le grain de sable qui allait tout faire changer et mettre en péril ses plans soigneusement tramés.

La brune devait maintenant ronger son frein. Elle allait devoir patienter, le temps que les derniers rouages de son plan ne s'enclenchent.

Elle observa son anneau, orné d'un saphir et songea qu'il était presque dommage de devoir le détruire, avant de se reprendre.

Elle ferait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Comme elle l'avait toujours fait, quel que soit le prix à payer.

\- Je te sauverais, Madoka, murmura t-elle avec un ton las et amoureux.

Arwen écoutait soigneusement les murmures et le monologue de Homura, espérant glaner quelques informations qui l'aideraient à comprendre ce que préparait la brune.

Le léger changement de ton la surprit. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cette créature glaciale, cette meurtrière impassible et manipulatrice puisse éprouver des sentiments.

Surtout, ce qui choqua Arwen, ce fut le fait que Homura éprouvait un amour fort pour une fille.

C'était ... contre nature, pensa l'elfe. L'amour était censé lier un homme et une femme. Cette femme était-elle tant emplie de vices, qu'elle ne se souciait même pas de la moindre morale ?

Le soir, après plusieurs heures d'attente, Homura retira la balle entre les lèvres d'Arwen.

L'elfe sentit ses muscles endoloris chauffer, alors qu'elle retenait un filet de salive.

Homura lui tendit une assiette contenant des légumes et un peu de viande. Les elfes étaient végétariens, mais Arwen détestait gâcher la nourriture et n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Arwen mangea silencieusement, observant du coin de l'œil la jeune fille qui vida le contenu d'une boîte métallique.

L'elfe ne sut jamais si la nourriture consommée par Homura était bonne où mauvaise.

Lorsque l'on partait au combat, les rations n'étaient jamais de bonne qualité. Cependant, si cette jeune fille pouvait être aussi omnipotente, elle pouvait aisément se fournir avec ce qu'elle préférait.

Elle n'aurait jamais de réponse, puisque le visage de la brune resta impassible.

\- Dame Homura, appela Arwen avec sa voix la plus douce possible, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'être seule. Personne ne peut réussir s'il reste seul. Vous n'avez rien commis d'irréparable. Nous pouvons vous aider, suggéra t-elle. Mon père peut ...

\- Ne peut rien, coupa Homura. Comme il n'a rien pu faire pour toi.

\- Vous avez tort ! rétorqua Arwen. Laissez-nous vous venir en aide. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Vous craignez pour la personne ... que vous chérissez. Vous voulez la protéger, mais au final, vous ne pouvez l'empêcher de faire ses propres choix.

Homura se détourna de sa prisonnière, observant l'extérieur. Les plaines désolées s'étendaient à perte de vue, tandis que la Montagne du Destin redoublait de fureur, faisant jaillir des torrents de lave, qui dévalèrent ses pentes en de longues rivières pourpres qui se solidifiaient en bourrelets gris.

Au dessus d'elle, les épais nuages de cendres obscurcissaient le ciel.

Partout où elle regardait, Homura sentait que le monde était noir, comme si les ténèbres et le désespoir voulaient l'encercler et l'enfermer, avant de la broyer.

La jeune adolescente soupira, courbée par la lassitude.

Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle avait une mission à réussir, elle l'avait juré.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Son destin, tout comme celui de Madoka, était déjà tracé.

Elle avait déjà tant joué avec les fils de la réalité, qu'elle les avait entrecroisés au point de faire que son amie était au centre de multiples réalités parallèles.

Si Homura continuait ainsi, elle allait briser la continuité des réalités et la déchirure se produirait en Madoka.

Elle voulait sauver son amie, mais en fin de compte, elle n'avait fait que la condamner.

Le regard sombre, elle observa sa gemme. Le losange pourpre semblait empli d'une lueur visqueuse et Homura comprit bien ce que cela signifiait.

Elle commençait à perdre pied. Malgré toute sa planification, elle commençait à se demander si tout n'était pas vain, si elle ne faisait plus que repousser l'inévitable.

Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas condamné Madoka ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas précisément fait ce que Kyubey attendait d'elle ?

Non.

Homura expira lentement, se calmant.

Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Elle pouvait réussir.

Cependant, le prix à payer serait infiniment plus douloureux.

Homura ricana amèrement, caressant son bouclier.

Elle avait voyagé dans le temps un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle avait été impuissante durant des milliers de voyages, observant son aimée mourir des centaines de fois.

Elle n'avait toujours pas été broyée.

\- Dame Homura, ajouta alors Arwen, ne vous fermez pas. Ne cédez pas aux ténèbres.

Homura disparut et reparut devant l'elfe.

Arwen se rendit compte qu'elle était de nouveau bâillonnée. Elle n'avait pas senti Homura lui enfoncer cette boule de caoutchouc dans la bouche, ni même resserrer les liens.

\- J'en ai assez d'entendre ces stupidités, riposta la brune. Plus rien ne m'arrêtera. Je vais regarder comment les choses évolueront dans cette continuité, mais si ce plan échoue ...

La brune observa le plafond de la grotte et Arwen vit une ombre se promener dans l'éclat des prunelles de la jeune fille.

\- Si je ne veux pas être blessée par le futur, je peux changer le passé. Si je ne veux pas être asservie par le destin, je n'ai qu'à dénouer ses fils pour m'en affranchir. Mais, si je ne veux pas être écrasée par l'univers ...

La brune s'abaissa vers sa prisonnière, laissant un sourire barrer son visage.

\- Alors, chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de son précieux otage, je n'ai plus qu'à l'anéantir pour en créer un nouveau !

Le regard céruléen d'Arwen s'écarquilla, alors qu'elle se recula jusqu'à être acculée contre la paroi de roche fraîche.

Cette fille ...

Non.

Ce monstre était prêt à tout !

Avec une telle volonté et un tel pouvoir, pas même les dieux ne pourraient l'arrêter !

Homura approcha de la sortie, puis elle disparut, comme si elle n'était qu'une anomalie dans la réalité.


	40. Les champs du Pelennor

Bonjour à tous !

Nous arrivons enfin à ce combat dans les plaines du Gondor, contre l'armée de Sauron.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Les champs du Pelennor**

Une furieuse mêlée avait actuellement lieu devant les murs blancs de la fière et orgueilleuse cité de Minas Tirith. C'était un ouragan de fureur, une tempête de cris et de clameurs, étouffés sous une grêle de projectiles et par les claquements des armes d'acier qui ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer.

Le siège de la capitale du Gondor avait débuté la veille. Les catapultes et les tours de siège avaient permis à des armées d'orques de prendre pied sur les remparts, mais l'étroitesse des marches et des escaliers s'étaient avéré très utiles pour les vaillants défenseurs, leur permettant de contenir la horde qui avait commencé à se gêner elle-même.

Cependant, même la vaillance des plus forts des humains ne pouvaient pas tenir face au nombre des orques. La grande porte de la ville, cette double porte de pierre et d'acier, cette construction massive qu'aucun ennemi n'avait réussi à forcer, était finalement tombée devant la violence du grand bélier forgé en secret dans les immenses armureries situées sous Barad-dûr.

La capitale du Gondor avait été prise d'assaut au cours de la nuit. Les défenseurs avaient lutté du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, cantonnant les orques sur les murailles, ainsi que dans les ruelles du premier niveau, qui avaient été bloquées par de nombreuses barricades improvisées à partir de ruines de maisons pulvérisées par les catapultes du Mordor.

Cependant, l'armée d'invasion était cent fois plus nombreuse que les assiégés. Même avec d'aussi formidables défenses, ainsi que par l'emploi de flèches et de barricades, il ne restait guère d'espoir. Ce ne serait pas la faim mais les effectifs ennemis et le désespoir qui allait faire céder les Hommes.

L'arrivée de la cavalerie du Rohan avait été une bénédiction, un grand soulagement pour les défenseurs.

Une partie des orques, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore parvenus à entrer dans la première enceinte, avait été contrainte à cesser l'assaut de la cité. Les orques avaient du se réorganiser et s'étaient replacés pour pouvoir affronter ces renforts.

L'assaut initial, lancé par les forces du Rohan, avait été une belle charge de cavalerie. Le spectacle avait été magnifique, digne des légendes et des récits du passé. Les cavaliers avaient chargé, avec leurs lances tendues vers l'avant. Ils étaient grands et beaux, avec des armures brillantes et étincelantes de reflets cuivrés dus à l'aube rouge qui éclairait les champs du Pelennor.

Cependant, les magnifiques images, les scènes de films et les descriptions de livres, n'étaient pas suffisantes pour décrire la sensation initiale qui avait saisi Sayaka et Kyôko.

Les deux amies avaient la peur au ventre. Les chevaux chargeaient à toute allure, le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles et les premières lignes ennemies s'approchaient.

Les orques décochèrent une première série de salves de flèches.

Les flèches s'abattirent sur les cavaliers. Beaucoup de traits passèrent entre les destriers où furent bloqués par les boucliers ronds des Rohirrim.

Cependant, la loi des grands nombres était implacable. Une part des flèches frappèrent des cavaliers où leurs montures.

Après deux nouvelles salves, la première ligne des cavaliers arriva au contact des légions monstrueuses.

Sayaka et Kyôko hurlèrent ensemble, à la fois pour intimider l'ennemi, mais aussi pour évacuer la crainte viscérale qui les envahissait.

Elles avaient peur.

Leurs ennemis étaient nombreux. Elles n'étaient même pas certaines que la victoire soit possible et même leurs capacités n'étaient pas infinies. Elles avaient beau pouvoir se régénérer, chaque blessure entâcherait davantage leurs gemmes et l'issue pourrait bien être funeste.

La jeune fille rousse serra ses jambes sur la selle, sentant le cuir rugueux râper contre son pantalon teinté de sueur. Elle tendit ses muscles et se coucha pour faire corps avec l'animal.

La rousse serra les dents en même temps que sa prise, forçant ses muscles à rester fermes.

L'impact eu lieu.

A l'instant où la longue lance de la rousse frappa un archer, la jeune Puella Magi fut repoussée en arrière.

Kyôko aurait été désarçonnée à l'impact, s'il n'y avait pas eu Sayaka derrière elle pour la retenir.

Le puissant impact fut d'une telle violence, que la pointe d'acier fendit l'orque en deux.

Les deux amies supportèrent le choc, tandis que la rousse frappa les flancs de sa monture.

Le cheval eut un sursaut et accéléra par réflexe. L'animal couvert de plaques d'armure piétina plusieurs orques, tandis que Kyôko gardait les deux mains sur sa lance.

Le métal empala une autre créature, brisant la colonne vertébrale et ressortant au niveau du sternum.

La pointe acérée était affûtée, au point qu'elle déchiqueta le corps pour en ressortir.

Après quelques minutes de charge, la mêlée était devenue un fouillis total, où des groupes de Rohirrim s'unifiaient et se divisaient, afin d'abattre les petits groupes d'orques qu'ils pouvaient isoler et détruire les uns après les autres. L'improvisation était devenue la règle, alors que les rares officiers restants tentaient d'organiser ces groupes qui s'avançaient dangereusement loin du corps d'armée principal.

De leur côté, Sayaka et Kyôko chevauchaient toujours sur leur monture, aux côtés de quelques lanciers.

Leur groupe bifurqua, poursuivant une dizaine d'orques en fuite, dont les glapissements de terreur résonnaient à leurs oreilles, comme un encouragement à continuer ce carnage encore davantage.

Kyôko tenait les rênes du destrier endurant et frappa les flancs de sa monture, lui demandant un effort supplémentaire. Alors que le cheval accéléra un peu plus, la cavalière tendit le bras en avant, sollicitant de nouveau ses muscles déjà échauffés, pointant aisément sa lance entre les épaules d'un orque.

L'arme fendit plusieurs corps, tandis que le martèlement des sabots s'ajoutait aux secousses provoquées par les impacts de la lance dans les futurs cadavres.

La rousse recula légèrement lors de l'impact, mais Sayaka était toujours derrière elle pour la retenir et l'empêcher de basculer.

\- Je te tiens, susurra la justicière avec un ton doux, dans lequel pointait facilement son amour et son inquiétude.

\- Je vais bien, rétorqua Kyôko avec un ton faussement agacé, tandis qu'elle se sentait touchée par l'attachement que Sayaka exprimait, même aussi indirectement.

Les deux cavalières poursuivirent leur lutte à une vitesse un peu plus modérée, afin que leur cheval puisse tenir le rythme.

\- Je prends les rênes, prévint Kyôko en pliant ses bras qui commençaient à s'ankyloser. Je te laisse faire le reste pour le moment.

Tandis que Kyôko replia sa longue lance, elle saisit la bride et mena le cheval dans une trouée formée entre deux régiments d'orques couards.

Tandis que la rousse passa près de deux colonnes d'orque en cours de réorganisation, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus trancha une tête avec son sabre, moulinant élégamment pour abattre ses ennemis, puisqu'elle était à la hauteur idéale pour décapiter les orques.

Les bras et les têtes volèrent comme de la neige, le sang noir sembla pleuvoir, tandis que les prairies herbeuses se couvraient de cadavres. Les légions monstrueuses servant l'obscurité étaient en pleine confusion, les cors sonnaient de tous les cotés, les ordres contradictoires se mêlaient aux cris de terreur des créatures vêtues d'armures de piètre qualité, qui se faisaient décimer par la cavalerie lourde du Rohan.

Une odeur de poussière et de charogne commença à s'élever dans les plaines, alors que la mêlée continuait, toujours aussi violente et furieuse qu'au départ.

Sayaka plissa les paupières, tandis que la sueur glissait sur son front et coulait dans ses yeux. Elle cligna des paupières, battant des cils, refusant de s'essuyer le visage pour ne pas faire de faux mouvement avec ses katanas, ne voulant pas blesser sa camarade.

Les orques s'enfuirent en masse, du moins ceux qui pouvaient encore marcher et qui n'agonisaient pas dans les plaines.

La victoire était proche, mais les hordes de Sauron étaient loin d'être vaincues.

Tandis que les débris de la seconde vague d'assaut se repliaient, une nouvelle armée fit son apparition à l'horizon.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas des orques, mais des hommes provenant du Sud, des Haradrims dont les rois avaient rallié la cause de Sauron.

Ces hommes à la peau sombre sonnèrent de leurs cors, entonnant un menaçant chant de guerre, à la tonalité rauque et gutturale.

Leur commandant, un homme au crâne rasé et tatoué, poussa un cri rauque auquel les autres archers, dont les visages étaient dissimulés par des turbans, répondirent. Ils entonnèrent un autre chant, accompagné par de nouvelles exclamations, l'ensemble étant prononcé dans une langue parfaitement inconnue.

Ce qui impressionna le plus les cavaliers, ce fut les immenses bêtes de guerre qui avançaient en soulevant des nuages d'une poussière ocre et opaque, qui formait comme un rideau dissimulant les montagnes noires à l'horizon.

Ces immenses pachydermes portaient des structures de bois. Ces plates-formes mobiles abritaient des archers prêts à décocher sur les cavaliers qui n'auraient pas été balayés par les larges défenses des animaux.

\- Reformez les lignes ! ordonna Théoden. Formation en carrée de seize hommes ! Lanciers en première position, ciblez les pattes. Archers, formez des chevrons de huit hommes. Restez à distance et visez les têtes !

Les troupes du roi se mirent en place. Les cavaliers combattant au corps à corps s'organisèrent en de petits groupes qui devraient passer entre les lignes d'oliphants pour frapper les membres, tandis que les archers devaient harceler les bêtes massives.

Le plan du roi était bien ingénieux, improvisé rapidement pour minimiser les dégâts, tout en essayant de profiter de l'écart entre les bêtes de guerre, mais il ne résista pas à plus de trois minutes en situation réelle.

Le tiers des cavaliers se firent décimer lors de la première attaque. Une partie fut balayée par les défenses d'ivoire et ceux qui réussirent à passer furent ciblés par les archers postés sur les structures couvrant le dos massif des pachydermes.

Les deux jeunes filles furent parmi les heureux survivants, ceux qui ne furent pas balayés et projetés à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, le squelette broyé par les énormes quadrupèdes.

Kyôko maîtrisa sa monture et passa entre les pattes d'un oliphant, utilisant ses instincts pour slalomer et éviter d'être réduite en gelée. Sayaka saisit ces occasions pour entailler profondément les pattes sur l'arrière, tranchant les tendons de la bête qui mugit et s'agita, avant de s'écrouler sur son flanc.

Les deux amies, satisfaites de cette première réussite, décidèrent de s'attaquer à un autre oliphant. Elle approchèrent de l'animal le plus proche, décidant cependant d'engager le combat par l'arrière, pour plus de sécurité. Malheureusement pour elles, leur projet fut interrompu lorsqu'une flèche traîtresse frappa la gorge de leur monture.

Le cheval s'écroula, entraînant les deux cavalières qui s'écrasèrent au sol, avec fort peu d'élégance. Les deux amies glissèrent dans l'herbe, se retrouvant au milieu d'un capharnaüm fait de cadavres et d'armes brisées.

Sayaka se releva, rejetant sa cape d'un revers du bras, prête à affronter les orques qui continuaient de grouiller à l'arrière et qui s'étaient relançés à l'attaque, galvanisés par cette nouvelle offensive, ainsi que par la crainte de la colère de leur maître.

La jeune fille trancha l'orque le plus entreprenant, abattant ceux n'étant pas assez couards pour fuir. Une fois ses environs immédiats sécurisés, elle se tourna vers son amie, cherchant Kyôko du regard pour l'aider à se relever.

La rousse était déjà sur ses jambes, adressant un sourire narquois à son amie.

\- Trop lente ! s'amusa t-elle en plantant sa lance dans le crâne d'un autre commandant orque, qui tenta de l'attaquer par derrière sans faire preuve de suffisamment de discrétion et de subtilité pour y parvenir.

Sur ces mots, Sayaka fila comme un éclair pour fendre les pattes d'un autre mastodonte. Elle fila si vite, qu'elle ressembla à une ligne floue, dont la cape immaculée ressemblait à un flocon de neige virevoltant au milieu de la tempête.

Kyôko siffla entre ses lèvres gercées, songeant que son amante avait le sang chaud et avait tendance à ne pas apprécier les critiques, en particulier lorsqu'elles étaient infondées et qu'elle pouvait démontrer le contraire.

L'oliphant s'écroula au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière, projetant ses occupants qui n'avaient pas pu quitter la nacelle et qui hurlèrent de terreur, avant de s'écraser au sol. Vu la hauteur, ils n'avaient pas péri immédiatement, mais avaient du se briser plusieurs membres et ne pourraient probablement plus jamais marcher comme avant.

Sayaka revint près de celle qui avait été son ennemie, une rivale, puis son amie et qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir désormais appeler son amante.

Un cri suraigu leur parvint alors, comme le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau, leur donnant la migraine.

Les deux amies observèrent les alentours, juste à temps pour apercevoir une immense créature ailée descendre en piqué vers un chevalier solitaire.

La justicière reconnut parfaitement l'homme monté sur son blanc destrier, puisqu'il s'agissait de Théoden.

La bête draconique saisit le cheval à la gorge, soulevant l'animal qui hennit furieusement, tant de douleur que de terreur. Le dragon posa ses serres sur le sol et pivota violemment sur lui-même, projetant alors sa proie dans les champs.

Le destrier s'écrasa au sol, soulevant herbes et poussières, avant de s'immobiliser. Le magnifique cheval avait péri, le fait qu'il ne bougeait plus et que sa tête était presque arrachée, était une bonne indication de son état.

Cependant, Théoden était encore vivant.

Le roi de la marche du Rohan était piégé sous la masse musculaire de sa monture. Il tenta de se dégager, repoussant le cadavre, mais ses mouvements erratiques trahissaient sa faiblesse. Il paniqua, encore partiellement sonné par la violence du choc. La carcasse de son destrier lui coupait la respiration et il était gêné par le poids supplémentaire exercé par son armure. D'une main, il chercha à repousser le cadavre de sa fidèle monture, tandis que de l'autre, il tâtonna pour s'emparer de son épée.

Sa lame gisait à proximité, mais elle était hors d'atteinte. Même cette maigre défense lui était refusée, alors que la bête massive se rapprocha.

\- Régale-toi de sa chair, ordonna une voix sinistre, dont le ton profond et rauque semblait ne pas appartenir à ce monde.

Le dragon était conduit par une silhouette enveloppée d'un long linceul noir. En un geste dramatique, l'être obscur retira son capuchon, dévoilant une ombre trouble surmontée par une couronne d'acier.

Instantanément, Sayaka devint livide. Cette voix glacée comme la mort, lui était familière.

Elle reconnut le Seigneur des Nazgûls, celui qui l'avait embrochée comme un poulet lors de la bataille sur le Mont Venteux, au cours de cette bataille où elle avait été pathétiquement vaincue et durant laquelle Frodon avait été grièvement blessé.

La justicière hurla et courut vers le dragon. Elle surprit la bête, faisant un bond au dessus de l'animal.

La jeune fille prit tout le monde de court. Son mouvement gracile et élégant fut si rapide, que la lame bleutée de son katana fendit le cou de la bête d'un seul trait.

Le charognard ne poussa aucun cri, tant sa mort fut rapide.

La gueule bardée de dents jaunies s'écroula au sol, tandis que le long cou s'agita de tremblements. Les nerfs transmirent un ultime signal à la queue flageolante, avant que l'animal ne s'écroule en entraînant son maître.

Le Nazgûl se redressa rapidement, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, dégainant une longue épée et une masse d'armes.

\- Toi, siffla t-il en frémissant d'anticipation, reconnaissant parfaitement la jeune fille qu'il avait vaincue lors de leur confrontation au Mont Venteux. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mettre entre un Nazgûl et sa proie, magicienne. Cette fois-ci, je ne te tuerais pas. Je t'emmènerais au-delà des ombres, là ou ton corps sera perpétuellement dévoré par les flammes et où ton âme sera mise à nu devant l'œil vigilant.

\- Va te faire foutre ! brailla alors Kyôko en se positionnant devant son amie, la lance en avant. Je ne vais pas te laisser toucher ma petite amie !

Sayaka devint légèrement rouge, fière de cette preuve d'amour, avant de raffermir sa prise sur son katana.

\- Je vais me débarrasser de toi ! hurla la justicière en croisant le fer avec le spectre de l'Anneau.

Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment, alors que de petites étincelles jaillirent.

Sayaka serra les dents, s'opposant à la puissance du spectre. Ses muscles se contractèrent, alors qu'elle fit glisser sa magie dans son corps pour résister à cette force.

\- Tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter ? interrogea narquoisement le Roi-Sorcier en repoussant Sayaka. Elle a dit la même chose.

\- De qui parles-tu ? poursuivit Sayaka, exigeant d'en savoir plus.

Kyôko chargea avec sa lance sur le flanc gauche du spectre, mais le Nazgûl la vit venir.

Le spectre fit un pas chassé, esquivant la lance, tout en levant son fléau dans un même mouvement.

L'épaisse masse métallique garnie de pointes suivit le mouvement de son bras, entrant en contact avec le menton de la rousse.

Le choc fut si violent que l'on entendit l'os maxillaire se briser. Kyôko sentit l'acier lui broyer le visage et s'enfoncer dans son palais. Le sang et les dents giclèrent, alors que la rousse fut projetée en l'air.

L'orpheline décolla sur plusieurs mètres, avant de retomber et de s'écraser au sol.

Un craquement se fit entendre, tandis que Kyôko se brisa la nuque.

Tandis que la rousse ne bougeait plus, Sayaka sentit la rage l'envahir. Elle porta plusieurs coups secs en direction de son ennemi, qui furent tous contrés par le spectre. Un rire, semblable au sifflement d'un serpent, jaillit de l'espace situé entre le manteau et la couronne.

La jeune fille frappa plus fort, s'échinant à le prendre de vitesse, tout en constatant que sa force physique n'était pas suffisante.

L'épéiste en noir repoussa plusieurs assauts, sans pour autant parvenir à exploiter les légères failles visibles dans le style de Sayaka.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre nous, provoqua t-il. Ton amie aux cheveux roses affirmait que l'espoir pouvait triompher de tout.

Le visage de Sayaka devint livide, alors que son expression hargneuse se décomposa devant l'abomination qu'elle affrontait.

\- Elle apprend de son erreur, ajouta t-il pernicieusement. A l'heure actuelle, elle est entre les mains de notre Noir Seigneur. Nous ne vous la restituerons qu'après qu'elle ait passé des années dans nos cachots. A ce moment, elle sera totalement brisée et mutilée au-delà de toute reconnaissance.

L'expression de crainte et de désarroi absolu lisible sur le visage de Sayaka était absolument jouissive pour l'esprit servant. Il allait aimer briser cette fière combattante en s'en prenant à ce qu'elle tenait le plus au monde.

\- Nous savons tout de vos gemmes et sois certaine que nous prendrons grand soin de ton amie. Nous la corromprons, mais nous ne la laisserons pas se métamorphoser. Elle vivra pour n'exister que dans l'obscurité.

Les larmes glissèrent sur le visage de Sayaka, qui lutta de plus belle, sans pour autant parvenir à toucher son ennemi.

Le seul coup qu'elle porta ne fit qu'érafler la cape sombre, alors que le Seigneur des Nazgûl se gaussa des efforts de l'adolescente. Son rire horrible était accompagné de petits coups qui s'insinuaient dans les rares failles laissées par Sayaka, alors qu'il poursuivit son discours.

\- Elle a hurlé ton prénom, lorsque nous lui avons arraché les ongles, ajouta t-il en savourant la douleur visible sur les traits de son ennemie.

\- Tais-toi ! meugla Sayaka, frappant avec l'aveuglement de la colère, au point qu'elle ne se fasse toucher par la lourde masse qui lui brisa le bras gauche.

La justicière chancela un instant, avant de se reprendre et de repasser à l'offensive. Son style devenait de plus en plus brouillon, à mesure qu'elle laissait la haine et le désarroi la corrompre de l'intérieur. Même si elle avait confiance en son amie, même si elle ne voulait pas croire cette litanie de malheurs, elle avait le désagréable sentiment qu'il disait la vérité et cela la blessait d'autant plus.

\- Elle a supplié qu'on l'achève, poursuivit le Nazgûl, lorsque nous l'avons écorchée, avant de la violer.

\- Ferme-là ! ordonna Sayaka en serrant les dents, découvrant ses gencives.

Les mots sapèrent lentement la détermination de Sayaka. Elle ne dissimula plus ses larmes, alors que ses coups devenaient moins précis et que le Roi-Sorcier multiplia les parades et les provocations.

\- Elle t'a maudite pour ne pas l'avoir aidée lorsque nous avons marquée son visage au fer rouge. Elle te hait tellement, désormais, surenchérit-il. Tu aurais du entendre sa voix brisée, lorsqu'elle a demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas là pour la protéger.

Sayaka tremblait. Ses attaques ne touchaient même plus sa cible, tandis que le Seigneur des Neuf jugea qu'il avait assez fait durer le plaisir.

Sa lourde masse percuta Sayaka au ventre, la rejetant en arrière.

La jeune fille aux réflexes mous se releva rapidement. D'un geste du bras, elle tenta de percer la garde de ce spectre doté de plusieurs millénaires d'expérience, mais le Nazgûl réussit à sectionner le poignet de Sayaka.

La justicière chancela, refusant de s'écrouler au sol sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle pouvait s'isoler de tout influx nerveux, se départir de toute souffrance, mais Kyubey l'avait prévenu que se débarrasser de ces sentiments nerveux diminuerait notoirement l'efficacité de ses réflexes.

La courageuse jeune fille sentit sa gemme s'obscurcir lentement, sous l'effet de la fatigue et surtout à cause des mots abjects de son ennemi.

De sa main gauche, elle tenta de récupérer son arme, mais le roi défunt frappa de sa masse d'armes.

Sayaka recula par réflexe, esquivant la boule métallique garnie de pointes, qui s'écrasa près du katana à la poignée dorée.

La justicière esquiva une nouvelle offensive, roulant en avant pour récupérer son arme à l'aide de sa seule main valide.

La Puella Magi se releva, parant un coup de taille, avant de frapper d'estoc.

Sayaka perça la garde du spectre, mais le métal buta sous l'armure dissimulée sous la cape sombre.

Le Seigneur des Neuf riposta à l'aide de plusieurs passes, désarmant la justicière amputée.

Sayaka regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un échappatoire, mais il n'y avait rien.

Elle tenta de parer le coup suivant, mais ses tentatives ne firent pas long-feu.

Le Nazgûl saisit alors Sayaka à la gorge. De sa puissante poigne, il broya le cartilage de la jeune fille, la soulevant de plusieurs centimètres.

Sayaka sentit l'air lui manquer. Elle suffoquait, tandis que ses pieds cherchaient désespérément un appui.

Sa vision se troubla, alors qu'elle se sentait absorbée par la noirceur de cet être.

\- Maintenant, tu vas venir avec nous, décréta le spectre. Peut-être que nous te mettrons dans une cellule voisine de celle de ton amie. Je me demande combien de temps vous pourrez vous soutenir mutuellement avant de vous briser ? Combien de temps accepteras-tu d'endurer ses tourments, juste pour lui épargner davantage de souffrance ?

Sayaka eut l'impression qu'une huile noire et poisseuse s'insinua dans son corps, la noyant dans un désespoir sinistre.

Sa volonté chancela, lorsqu'un éclat de lumière jaillit dans son esprit.

Le Nazgûl la lâcha brusquement et la Puella Magi glissa au sol.

Sayaka haleta, la gorge en feu. Elle releva la tête, pour voir que le spectre s'était écroulé à genoux.

Une pointe acérée, émettant une violente lueur dorée, émergeait hors de son corps.

\- Ne baisse pas les bras ! ordonna alors Kyôko, tenant fermement sa lance entre ses doigts.

La rousse avait empalé le Roi-Sorcier par derrière, saisissant l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes.

La gemme de Kyôko irradiait d'une lueur ardente, dont la pureté, la beauté et la force étaient presque insoutenables pour l'être maléfique.

Sayaka ramassa son katana de sa main gauche, plongeant l'arme dans le manteau, au niveau du cœur.

Ivre de rage, elle frappa le Nazgûl à de multiples reprises, l'empalant dans l'espace qui aurait du être son visage. Elle porta finalement un coup sur l'anneau qu'il portait, le brisant en deux, tandis que la lame de son katana explosa en de multiples fragments de métal fondu.

Le Nazgûl émit une longue plainte, avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Une bourrasque de vent passa sur la plaine, alors qu'un manteau vide s'écroula sur l'herbe, avant d'être finalement balayé par une nouvelle rafale.

La rousse se jeta sur Sayaka. La collégienne s'était laissée tomber sur le postérieur et ne bougeait plus. La lassitude dans le regard trahissait l'état lamentable de sa gemme, dont la couleur azurée était devenue sinistrement similaire à celle que prenait une mer mazoutée.

En urgence, Kyôko saisit la bague donnée par Gandalf, avant de la mettre en contact avec la gemme céruléenne. Les impuretés furent absorbées, rendant à la gemme sa pureté et son éclat.

La rousse souffla, soulagée, avant de remettre la bague à sa place, la glissant à l'annulaire gauche de son amie.

Sayaka observa la scène avec un sourire. Elle songea qu'elle aimait l'idée de se voir passer la bague au doigt par Kyôko.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Kyôko avec une expression sincèrement inquiète, qu'elle ne dévoilait que rarement.

Sayaka se redressa, avant de faire appel à ses pouvoirs de guérison. Un froid glacial passa dans ses plaies qui cicatrisèrent à peine, tandis qu'une violente douleur saisit son moignon.

\- Ma ... main, bégaya t-elle à cause de la douleur persistante. Je ... je ne peux pas me régénérer !

La justicière au teint cireux enveloppa son membre dans sa cape, sentant ses jambes devenir molles.

Alors qu'elle tituba, Kyôko décida de la soutenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sayaka sentit la vie revenir dans ses pieds. Cependant, malgré le fait que la justicière pouvait de nouveau parfaitement marcher, la rousse voulait la soutenir. Elle savait parfaitement que son amie n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'elle devait être à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Les blessures physiques étaient presque secondaires, puisque pour parvenir à mettre son amie dans un tel état de délabrement mental, la créature avait du frapper les points les plus vulnérables possibles.

L'expression de détresse pure sur le visage de Sayaka en témoignait toujours, alors qu'elle regarda autour d'elle.

La justicière blessée repéra la silhouette ensanglantée du cheval appartenant au monarque du Rohan.

Sayaka changea de direction et s'approcha du roi, pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de cet homme loyal et honorable.

Le visage tuméfié du monarque semblait paisible, alors que ses cheveux blonds formaient une auréole autour de son visage.

Il semblait paisible, comme s'il était heureux de retrouver ses ancêtres sans avoir à rougir devant eux.

Les deux amies contemplèrent silencieusement le corps.

Elle firent à peine attention à la masse spectrale qui se rua sur les derniers orques, mettant fin à la bataille.

Alors que les rayons du soleil couvraient les plaines et que les deux amies retournaient vers la cité aux portes brisées, un silence de mort était tombé.

La victoire avait un parfum de cendres et de larmes.


	41. L'antre d'Arachné

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le chapitre suivant, avec une rencontre avec la pire des saletés existant en Terre du Milieu.

J'ai une sainte horreur de ces créatures, alors je dois avouer que la voir sur grand écran m'a donné des sueurs froides.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : L'antre d'Arachné**

Au frontières du Mordor, Gollum continuait toujours de guider Frodon et Madoka. Le bon Sméagol avait fait le serment de les conduire jusqu'en Mordor, alors il le ferait. Le petit être était le seul pouvant les aider à trouver leur chemin, ce qu'il continuait de faire en respectant son serment.

Les marches innombrables semblaient danser devant les deux héros. A force d'escalader et de gravir ces étroites échancrures, ces milliers de rainures semblaient tournoyer, alors qu'ils avançaient par automatisme, hébétés par leurs mouvements répétitifs.

Finalement, après plusieurs autres séries d'escaliers, Frodon et Madoka arrivèrent enfin au sommet. Les marches laissèrent place à un sentier plat, qui menait vers l'entrée d'un souterrain.

La région était sombre, en raison des nuages de cendres et de la magie maléfique qui régnaient sur ces terres, mais l'intérieur de ce trou semblait plus sombre que tout.

Madoka frissonna, comme si son instinct lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elle se rapprocha du Hobbit, qui n'était guère plus rassuré, tandis que son regard scrutait les hautes cimes déchiquetées des pitons rocheux qui formaient le rempart naturel du Mordor.

Ce fut peine perdue. Partout où elle regardait, il n'y avait que des colonnes d'obsidiennes qui montaient vertigineusement en direction des noirs nuages, tandis qu'elle ne voulait pas regarder en contrebas de la falaise bordant le sentier sur lequel ils soufflaient.

Les deux se regardèrent, cherchant un peu de réconfort et de courage en l'autre, comme s'ils espéraient que l'autre suggère de faire demi-tour en premier, afin de fuir sans pour autant être un lâche.

Ni Frodon, ni Madoka, n'osèrent dire un mot. Ils s'observèrent, avant de se focaliser sur le tunnel que leur guide avait trouvé.

Sméagol était déjà entré, s'étant enfoncé d'un mètre à l'intérieur. Silui ne craignait pas d'entrer, pourquoi n'oseraient-ils pas le faire ?

Frodon et Madoka s'avancèrent, prêts à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de ce puits qui semblait boire toute lumière, bien que l'on pouvait distinguer d'étranges reflets à l'intérieur.

Lorsque les deux amis approchèrent, ils furent assaillis par une horrible odeur. Cela rappela à Madoka le parfum d'ordures laissées deux semaines en plein soleil, mais en encore plus nauséabond.

\- Quelle est cette puanteur ? s'offusqua Frodon en relevant un pan de sa cape devant son nez, se protégeant de l'abjecte exhalation fétide.

\- La crasse des orques, répondit Gollum en grimaçant de dégoût. Ils passent parfois par ici, afin de relier Cirith Ungol à Minas Morgul. Souvent, ils jettent leurs ordures dans les tunnels, les laissant pourrir sur place.

Frodon observa le puits et fut envahi par un frémissement, comme un sombre pressentiment qui lui rappela la fois où il avait observé le Seigneur des Nazgûls, durant leur confrontation au Mont Venteux.

\- Maintenant que je suis ici, bégaya t-il en frémissant, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de passer par ici.

\- Mais que faire d'autre ? s'étonna Gollum. C'est le seul chemin !

Devant l'hésitation du porteur de l'Anneau, le guide avança vers son maître.

\- Entrez, insista Gollum en baissant le volume de sa voix, ou repartez.

Frodon souffla doucement. Il avait une quête à finir et ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'abandonner.

\- Cela, rétorqua t-il en se forçant à avancer, je ne peux pas.

Alors, le Hobbit décida de s'enfoncer dans le tunnel.

Gollum sauta en avant, reprenant la tête du groupe.

Madoka hésita. Ce tunnel la terrifiait, mais elle n'était pas non plus enthousiaste à l'idée de rester seule à l'extérieur. Surtout, elle ne voulait pas abandonner Frodon. Elle se sentirait indigne si elle le faisait, elle n'avait pas envie de trahir son ami.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose en ce monde, mais si elle pouvait faire le bien et ramener l'espoir et la lumière, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Si quelqu'un lui disait que c'était stupide d'espérer, elle lui prouverait qu'il avait tort. Elle agirait selon ses convictions, pas parce qu'elle le devait, mais parce qu'elle le voulait.

La grotte était sombre, mais on pouvait apercevoir quelques éclats lumineux. Il y avait de rares source de lumière, produites par une étrange mousse luminescente qui poussait sur les parois de roche froide.

La luminosité déclina rapidement, alors que les mousses disparaissaient sous une étrange substance gluante.

Madoka toucha la matière et sentit cette matière froide et collante couvrir ses doigts. Elle recula, mais les filaments visqueux restèrent collés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'essuie sur sa robe rose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle avec une voix étranglée, regardant autour d'elle.

Frodon s'était avancé et Madoka paniqua, le voyant progresser. Elle poussa un cri étranglé, courant pour le rattraper.

A l'inverse, le Hobbit s'était avancé dans cette grotte, mais il avait perdu de vue les deux autres. Il se retourna, mais ne vit rien bouger dans cette obscurité presque totale.

\- Sméagol ? Madoka ? appela le Hobbit, dont la voix trahissait la panique.

La jeune fille se fit entendre, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement.

La Puella Magi avança, utilisant le faible éclat mauve dégagé par sa gemme, produisant une faible lueur qui éclairait le chemin sur à peine deux mètres.

La collégienne avança, avant que sa semelle ne glisse sur une roche humide. Elle sentit sa cheville se tordre, avant qu'elle ne trébuche au milieu d'un amas visqueux. Cela ressemblait à de longs fils et Frodon lui tendit sa main, l'aidant à se relever.

Les deux se regardèrent, inquiets, observant l'environnement obscur dont le sol était jonché d'ossements et de corps.

On pouvait distinguer les cadavres de plusieurs orques, complètement desséchés et vidés de vie, émergeant partiellement de masses gluantes rappelant un cocon.

Un corbeau et des mouches englués pendaient au plafond. En voyant ceci, cela rappela à Frodon les petits arachnides qui se cachaient dans les combles du trou de son oncle, terrés dans un coin en attendant qu'un moucheron ne se colle dedans.

Les deux amis comprirent rapidement où ils étaient, mais au vu des proies conservées, de la masse de soie et de la taille des fils, ils n'eurent aucune envie de retrouver la bête ayant tissé ces toiles.

Un bruit léger se fit entendre, avant de disparaître soudainement. Madoka et Frodon regardèrent dans l'obscurité qui les enveloppait, tentant de discerner quelque chose.

La Puella Magi prit son arc et encocha une flèche. Une lueur rose entoura sa flèche, projetant un faible reflet améthyste sur les murs.

Le Hobbit se souvint alors de son présent, cette étrange bouteille de cristal offerte par la reine de Lorien.

Il retira son sac et l'ouvrit, prenant la fiole de verre contenant un liquide incolore, aussi pur que de l'eau.

Frodon murmura quelques mots en elfique et le liquide émit une intense lueur blanche. La lumière était forte, sans être éblouissante. Elle était agréable à regarder et redonnait un peu d'espoir, dans cet espace où les ténèbres régnaient sans partage.

Frodon remarqua que quelque chose bougea dans l'un des passages. Lorsqu'il pointa la fiole vers le trou, une monstrueuse silhouette se révéla alors à leur vue.

Une tête poilue, ornée de mandibules et de huit yeux les observait depuis les tréfonds de son antre, avançant silencieusement.

Madoka poussa un cri d'horreur, décochant une flèche sur le monstre.

Le projectile éclata en projetant de belles flammes roses. La bête recula, mais les flammes révélèrent le reste son corps venu, orné de huit pattes.

Madoka n'aimait pas les araignées. Elle avait toujours détesté la façon dont ces bestioles évoluaient silencieusement, restant immobile de longs moments et lorsqu'on les trouvait, elles s'enfuyaient en avançant rapidement avec cette démarche désarticulée et grouillante.

Elle n'en voyait que rarement, étant donné que son père faisait régulièrement le ménage et que dès qu'elle en voyait une, elle criait pour que son père s'empresse de venir l'écraser.

La taille de celle-ci la fit hurler d'horreur et Madoka s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Elle emprunta un couloir au hasard, utilisant sa gemme pour s'éclairer, tout en espérant que ce chemin la mènerait vers l'extérieur et pas dans une impasse.

Frodon suivit Madoka. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour voir s'il était toujours traqué, il aperçut le corps boursouflé de l'araignée géante se mouvoir dans la pénombre.

Le Hobbit rejoignit son amie et attrapa la main gantée de Madoka. Ils coururent dans les couloirs sombres, évitant un passage barré par une toile gluante, suivant une voie qui semblait libre.

Soudainement, l'araignée géante cessa de les traquer, disparaissant en restant en retrait.

Cet abandon était trop suspect pour les rassurer. La bête était rusée et au vu des nombreux tunnels, elle devait connaître de nombreux passages.

Le Hobbit continua de courir à l'instinct, tenant fermement son amie, refusant de la lâcher.

Après une cinquantaine de mètres, ils atteignirent un croisement. Le regard bleu de Frodon trahissait sa peur, alors qu'il ne savait pas quel chemin prendre.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent choisir, une patte griffue surgit du plafond. Le corps massif de l'arachnide s'écrasa sur eux.

Par réflexe, Frodon lâcha Madoka et la poussa sur le côté, lui évitant d'être écrasée par le corps massif.

Les deux amis furent séparés par l'araignée géante, qui ne sut qui attaquer en premier.

Arachné fit un mouvement grotesque, poussant Madoka à fuir le plus vite possible.

La jeune fille s'engagea dans un couloir plus étroit, ne se retournant pas une seule seconde.

La jeune fille courut si vite, que lorsqu'elle passa dans l'étroite fissure, elle sentit les extrémités de son arc se bloquer sur les roches irrégulières.

Madoka paniqua et força son chemin. Elle fit une violente embardée en avant, brisant l'arc qui la retenait.

Sous la violence du coup, la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et elle s'écrasa dans une masse de soie collante et de cadavres.

Sa gemme se décrocha et roula sur la roche, glissant dans un petit recoin sombre.

Perdue dans les ténèbres, Madoka aperçut le fin éclat et elle se débattit pour rejoindre sa pierre magique.

Elle se releva, pataugeant dans une masse blanche et collante, tandis qu'un animal mort lui tomba dessus.

Elle serra les dents, refusant de dévoiler sa position en criant, mais un gémissement de terreur franchit le barrage de ses lèvres.

Madoka glissa sur les toiles, plongeant sa main dans une fissure. Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'orbite vide d'un crâne, alors que ses ongles caressèrent l'écrin doré de sa gemme.

Elle tendit ses muscles, saisissant l'une des perles de sa gemme, réussissant à la saisir avec l'extrémité de ses ongles.

Couverte de sueurs froides, elle récupéra sa gemme et la rangea précipitamment dans une poche.

Madoka regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une trace de l'abominable créature qui les traquait.

Elle ne vit rien. Cette caverne semblait silencieuse, aussi sinistre qu'un tombeau et elle avait l'impression que l'espoir l'avait abandonnée.

Madoka se ressaisit, refusant d'abandonner. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut un petit filet de lumière percer à travers un boyau.

Le couloir en question débouchait sur une petite caverne. L'une des parois était percée d'un orifice suffisamment large pour être emprunté.

A cette vue, Madoka sentit la joie et l'espoir regagner son cœur.

La Puella Magi à la robe poisseuse se rua à travers les corps et les ossements, atteignant la fissure en quelques secondes.

Arrivée devant la passe, Madoka sentit l'air frais lui parvenir, alors que la lumière de la liberté la tentait.

La jeune fille sourit, s'engouffrant précipitamment à travers la fissure.

Après quelques contorsions, elle retrouva finalement l'extérieur. Elle se retrouva dans un col étroit, fait de pierres grises et sinistres, comme si la mort avait déposé son linceul sur ces terres. Le ciel était obscurci, mais elle put tout de même distinguer la pâle lueur de l'astre diurne.

Tout était sombre en ce lieu maudit, mais au moins, elle était à l'extérieur. Un sourire ravi gagna son visage, tandis que son cœur battait plus légèrement, tant l'allégresse était grande.

Madoka essuya son visage, rejetant le fil de soie qui s'était collé à ses couettes, se débarbouillant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Maintenant qu'elle était hors de l'antre du monstre, elle se reprit, avant d'observer prudemment ses environs. Les lieux n'étaient pas sûrs pour autant, même si elle était enfin hors de portée de cette monstruosité aux yeux multiples.

La jeune fille s'avança, essayant de trouver une position plus élevée, pour essayer de se repérer et de trouver une trace de son ami.

Avec prudence, elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de voir si quelque chose tentait de se dérober à sa vigilance.

Partout où elle regardait, elle ne vit que pierres éboulées et poussière. Le silence était omniprésent et chaque sifflement du vent la fit paniquer. Elle craignait de voir débarquer des orques, ou l'éventuelle progéniture de cette bête.

Madoka déglutit, alors que son regard d'un rose dragée trahissait sa panique. Elle était sans nouvelles de son camarade. Frodon était peut-être toujours là-dedans. Il était encore traqué par cette créature, voire pire.

La jeune fille voulut éviter de penser à cette idée. Elle devait faire quelque chose et elle saisit sa petite dague, observant l'entrée du tunnel.

La détermination de Madoka faiblit. Elle voulait aider Frodon, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de retourner là-dedans. Elle ne voulait pas revoir cette monstruosité.

Cependant, Madoka n'était pas à l'abri. Elle pensait être à l'abri, protégée par la faible lumière du jour, mais elle sous-estimait gravement l'appétit et la malignité de l'araignée qu'elle avait humiliée.

L'énorme bête n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle avait quitté son antre, refusant de laisser une proie tendre s'échapper.

Le monstre obèse connaissait tous les recoins de son antre, ainsi que toutes les sorties menant au col. Elle était ici depuis des millénaires, étant bien plus ancienne que Sauron et avait vu la première chute du Seigneur des Anneaux.

L'araignée rampa silencieusement sur les rochers, se positionnant au-dessus de sa proie.

Brusquement, Madoka entendit des sons derrière elle. Cela ressemblait à des sons de lutte, tandis qu'elle reconnut le glapissement suraigu de Gollum.

Elle sentit la colère la gagner, avant d'être submergée par la déception. Elle avait fait confiance à cette créature, mais Gollum avait feint l'obéissance, jusqu'à les mener dans un piège qui aurait pu leur être fatal. Gollum les avait finalement trahis, révélant son véritable dessein, qui était de récupérer son précieux.

Madoka s'avança vers la falaise, qui surplombait un gouffre et une petite route qui serpentait de l'autre côté.

La jeune fille tenta de discerner quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un indice pour retrouver son ami.

\- Frodon ? appela t-elle, tentant de trouver son compagnon. Je suis ici !

Elle ne put dire un mot de plus, puisque l'énorme araignée se jeta sur elle. Madoka hurla, avant d'être plaquée par l'énorme créature au corps couvert de chitine.

Madoka se débattit hystériquement, tentant de frapper une patte à l'aide de sa dague. Le métal ripa contre la couche noire, tandis que l'araignée plaqua Madoka au sol, la maintenant bloquée à l'aide de ses pédipalpes. Madoka se débattit, hurlant et pleurant, terrifiée par ces huit yeux noirs.

Arachné passa à l'attaque, ne voulant pas perdre sa proie. Un aiguillon luisant de poison émergea de l'extrémité de l'abdomen, se plantant dans la poitrine de la Puella Magi, juste au niveau du cœur.

Madoka ne poussa pas un cri. Elle regarda avec incrédulité la pointe noire se retirer de sa poitrine.

\- Mais, murmura t-elle en laissant un filet de salive couler sur son menton. Les araignées n'ont pas de dard.

La jeune adolescente s'effondra en arrière. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, alors que l'immonde arachnide recula. Son énorme corps poilu se prépara, ses pattes se posèrent autour de la jeune fille, qui sombra sous l'effet de la toxine.

Arachné se jeta sur sa proie, la manipulant à l'aide de ses mandibules, commençant à l'envelopper d'un cocon de soie protectrice.

Alors que l'immonde arthropode couvrait la jeune fille de mucus et de soie, une lueur éclaira son corps massif.

\- Laisse-là ! ordonna Frodon avec détermination.

Le Hobbit s'avança, l'épée à la main, tout en s'abritant avec la fiole lumineuse.

La créature poussa un sifflement pouvant s'apparenter à du mépris. Gênée dans la conservation de son repas, elle lâcha Madoka et se jeta vers Frodon pour éliminer ce gêneur qui rejoindrait bientôt ses toiles infinies.

Le Hobbit porta un violent coup d'épée pour sectionner la première patte à portée, mais son coup ne fit qu'entailler la chitine.

Arachné recula et écarta ses membres, profitant de sa taille pour pouvoir mettre ses pattes le plus loin possible du Hobbit. Elle repassa à l'attaque et lorsque le Porteur de l'Anneau frappa de nouveau avec sa dague, elle saisit le métal entre ses deux crochets.

Frodon tira pour dégager son arme, mais l'araignée fut plus agile. D'un mouvement de son corps, elle arracha l'arme des doigts moites de Frodon et la rejeta au loin.

Le porteur de l'Anneau courut vers son arme, mais la bête rusée posa une patte sur le plat de l'arme, la rejetant derrière elle.

L'araignée se rua alors vers le Hobbit désarmé, mais celui-ci agita sa fiole lumineuse devant les yeux multiples.

Arachné se couvrit la tête avec une patte, mais elle se contorsionna, se jetant sur le Hobbit désarmé pour l'écraser de son corps massif.

Elle bondit, écrasant son abdomen recouvert de fourrure sur le sol. La bête frappa à l'aveuglette, dégainant son dard luisant d'une puissante toxine.

Arachné frappa le sol, tentant d'empaler le Hobbit. Frodon rampa, esquivant le dard de la bête qui eut du mal à se retourner rapidement. Il profita de ce répit pour récupérer son arme et repartit affronter le monstre avide.

D'un coup net, il trancha l'une des pattes massives. Arachné poussa un glapissement rauque, tandis qu'elle recula de façon anarchique, tentant de stabiliser son corps massif.

L'araignée frappa de ses mandibules, mais Frodon esquiva et frappa la tête, parvenant à percer l'un des yeux noirs.

Arachné glapit de douleur et de fureur, frappant à l'aveuglette tout en se mouvant de façon anarchique.

A cet instant, alors que l'abomination était sonnée par le coup qui venait de lui être infligé, une autre silhouette lui sauta dessus. La petite forme frappa la tête, fendant deux yeux d'un coup sec.

L'araignée glapit, se contorsionnant brusquement en éjectant son assaillant.

Frodon profita de l'occasion et porta un autre coup de sa lame dans l'abdomen massif.

Arachné poussa une plainte, reculant légèrement. Elle essaya de passer à l'offensive, mais Frodon l'aveugla.

\- Recule, immonde bête ! ordonna t-il en avançant avec la fiole de Galadriel.

L'araignée essaya une ultime offensive, mais la lumière eut raison de son courage.

Elle savait quand se battre et quand se rendre. L'immense bête concéda la défaite et se replia. Elle recula et rampa dans un trou, regagnant les profondeur de son antre.

Frodon se retourna et vit alors que celui qui avait attaqué l'araignée n'était personne d'autre que son fidèle Sam.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son ami, les larmes aux yeux, regrettant tous les mots durs et cruels qu'il aurait pu dire.

Sam lui adressa un sourire, signe qu'il lui pardonnait. Les deux amis n'avaient besoin d'aucun mot pour échanger leurs sentiments.

Ils se séparèrent bien vite, se dirigeant vers leur amie qui n'avait pas eu autant de chance qu'eux.

Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le cocon de soie, qui recouvrait totalement le corps immobile de Madoka.

Sam arracha la masse de fils, dévoilant le visage de la Puella Magi aux cheveux roses. Elle était livide, comme si son sang avait été égoutté. Ses paupières entrouvertes laissaient voir ses yeux ternes et dépourvus de vie, comme deux billes sales.

Elle ne bougeait plus, aucun mouvement de respiration n'était visible et tout son corps était froid.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura Frodon en regardant la jeune fille immobile. Madoka ...

\- Vous ne dormez pas, comprit Sam en pleurant. Vous ... vous êtes morte. N'allez-pas là où nous ne pouvons pas vous suivre.

Les deux amis étaient totalement abattus par ce constat, alors qu'ils réalisaient ce qui venait de se passer. Leur camarade, celle qui souriait toujours, qui était sans cesse optimiste, était morte. Madoka venait de mourir et à part eux, il n'y avait personne pour lui rendre hommage. Madoka était morte, seule, loin de ses amies et de sa famille.

Les conséquences de la trahison de Gollum s'affichèrent devant eux. L'amertume et la douleur les gagnèrent, alors qu'il voyaient toute l'étendue dramatique consécutive aux machinations de leur guide. A cause de cet être ...

Frodon serra les poings, tellement en colère qu'il n'arrivait même plus à suivre le fil de ses pensées. Sam remarqua alors un détail sur la dague elfique de son ami.

La lame luisait d'un bleu prononcé, qui s'amplifiait de plus en plus.

Les deux amis entendirent les pas des orques, qui n'avaient rien de discrets. Les orques étaient patauds et bruyants, agissant sans crainte et sans discrétion, puisqu'ils étaient dans leur domaine. La troupe parlait fort et laissa largement le temps aux deux amis de se dissimuler dans un recoin, utilisant leurs capes pour se dérober aux regards indiscrets.

Alors que les orques approchèrent du sentier, ils remarquèrent un cocon blanc en plein milieu du chemin.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama un des monstres au visage fin, dont la ceinture de cuir était dotée d'un fouet. On dirait que notre vieille Arachné s'est amusée un peu.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle aime manger, renchérit un autre. Elle l'a piquée avec son aiguillon et son corps est devenu aussi flasque qu'un poisson sans arêtes. Elle sera réveillée dans quelques heures.

Ces mots suscitèrent l'incrédulité des deux espions, ainsi qu'un espoir sans bornes. Leur amie était vivante.

\- Sauf si Arachné revient, coupa un troisième. Elle va vouloir récupérer son repas pour jouer avec dans son antre. Je ne tiens pas à être ici lorsqu'elle reviendra.

Un tas de grommellements ressemblant à des approbations émana de la mêlée.

\- Ramenons-là à la tour, ordonna le capitaine. On pourra l'interroger dans peu de temps.

\- Elle se demandera ce qui lui est arrivé, grogna un orque.

\- Et ce qui va lui arriver ! surenchérit un autre en riant. Elle souhaitera ne jamais être née.

Plusieurs orques rirent, comme s'ils étaient impatients de pouvoir interroger leur captive.

Le capitaine de l'escouade ordonna à deux de ses hommes de prendre la jeune fille avec eux.

Frodon et Sam regardèrent les orques partir avec la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, totalement impuissants à aider leur camarade.

Madoka était vivante, mais aux mains de l'ennemi.


	42. Un plan risqué

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, du point de vue de Sayaka et Kyôko.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Un plan risqué**

Sayaka repoussa doucement le drap blanc qui couvrait son corps, vêtu d'une simple chemise de lin blanc. Elle s'y reprit à trois fois, utilisant sa main gauche avec laquelle elle n'avait jamais été habile.

La jeune fille regarda sa main droite encore partiellement bandée, couverte de cataplasmes odorants.

La jeune fille essaya de faire un mouvement, mais ses doigts glacés ne bougèrent pas. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle avait l'impression de porter un morceau de chair morte.

C'était ironique, songea t-elle. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité sur sa gemme, elle s'était considérée comme un zombie, comme rien de plus que de la viande froide manipulée à distance. Maintenant, son bras tait réellement mort.

Elle soupira, frictionnant son membre frigorifié, tentant d'y ramener la vie. Elle tordit ses doigts, faisant bouger les tendons, mais il y avait toujours une certaine raideur dans ses extrémités.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? s'inquiéta Kyôko, veillant sur son amie depuis la veille.

\- Je récupère encore lentement, répondit Sayaka. Mais je crois que je sens la vie couler de nouveau dedans. C'est moins glacé, plus ... diffus.

La rousse, soupira, soulagée.

Elle se rassit, passant une main sur son visage au teint cireux et légèrement cerné.

La magie noire du roi sorcier avait été tenue en échec par la puissance de Gandalf et de l'anneau de guérison que Sayaka portait constamment.

La veille, Aragorn avait passé près d'une heure à murmurer des formules en un langage oublié de beaucoup, aidant Sayaka à chasser les influences maléfiques qui étaient restées dans son corps.

Sayaka grimaça, sentant une pulsation regagner son bras. Elle observa sa paume, toujours d'un blanc crayeux, faisant glisser un doigt sur la petite cicatrice courrait le long de sa peau, encore creusée dans sa chair.

Elle tenta de faire un mouvement, mais son bras resta toujours inerte.

\- Je me sens mieux, mentit-elle en se redressant, observant sa tenue qui attendait sur un petit meuble.

La jeune fille se leva, quittant le lit dans lequel elle reposait. Elle sentit ses jambes lourdes menacer de la faire tomber, mais elle se redressa.

\- Je vais me changer, déclara alors la justicière convalescente, alors qu'une infirmière se dirigeait vers la Puella Magi.

La dame en blanc tenta d'inciter la jeune fille à rester couchée, mais Sayaka se contenta de rouler des yeux.

\- Je vais bien, répéta t-elle en réitérant son mensonge.

Kyôko plissa ses yeux de rubis, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait que son amie était plus qu'obstinée et elle n'avait pas envie de commencer un combat contre elle.

Sayaka saisit sa tenue et commença à retirer sa chemise de nuit, avant de se raviser.

Sayaka regarda autour d'elle, voulant s'assurer que personne ne l'observe, puisque les paravents ne cachaient que les côtés du lit.

La jeune fille déglutit, esquivant le regard inquisiteur de son amie.

\- Kyôko-chan, supplia t-elle avec un ton extrêmement gêné. Est-ce que tu peux te retourner ?

\- Pourquoi ? questionna la rousse avec une moue curieuse et innocente, qui n'avait rien d'innocente. J'ai déjà tout vu.

La guerrière courageuse, celle qui n'hésitait pas à protéger ses amis, qui avait affronté un Nazgûl, devint totalement écarlate à l'idée de se dévêtir devant son amante.

\- D'ailleurs, murmura Kyôko avec une voix suggestive, tu ne peux pas utiliser ton bras. Alors, je vais devoir t'aider.

Sayaka soupira, exaspérée par la perversité de son amie. En même temps, voir Kyôko agir avec douceur, tout en étant protectrice, avait quelque chose d'agréable. C'était assez rare pour être noté, alors elle allait profiter de ces moments avec son amie.

La rousse se montra étonnamment douce, aidant la justicière à se vêtir.

Bien sur, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser sa main sur les jambes musclées et les fesses fermes de son amie, mais elle ne la taquina pas trop.

Après quelques minutes, Sayaka était rhabillée, bien qu'une rougeur persistait à s'attarder sur ses joues. La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire coquin à son amie.

\- Je me sens encore faible, murmura t-elle en simulant. Lorsque tu m'as revêtue, je me suis sentie nouée. J'espère que ce soir, tu pourras me donner un petit massage.

Kyôko eut un petit sourire, dévoilant une canine saillante.

Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir, du moins si les choses se passaient bien. Il y avait toujours des imprévus qui avaient le don de gâcher des projets bien huilés, alors elle allait ne pas trop s'exciter.

Sayaka vérifia d'une main distraite que sa ceinture était bien serrée, afin d'éviter de faire tomber sa jupe.

Les deux amies reprirent leur marche, passant devant les nombreux lits. Malgré les paravents, on pouvait entendre les blessés gémir par moments. Parmi ces gens là, se trouvaient les malheureux survivants de la bataille, ceux qui resteraient infirmes, marqués dans leur chair et dans leur âme par cette féroce guerre.

Les deux amies baissèrent les yeux, ne serait-ce que par pure pudeur, mais aussi un peu par honte.

Elles avaient survécu, tandis que tant d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Les deux amies se turent, passant devant le lit où reposait Faramir. Le capitaine du Gondor n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. L'archer d'exception avait été blessé lors de la défense de la ville, lorsqu'il avait fallu repousser une vague d'orques tentant de s'infiltrer au troisième niveau.

Faramir avait été touché par une flèche empoisonnée et si le poison avait été chassé de son corps, il n'en était pas de même pour celui enserrant son esprit. Il avait été informé du retour du roi du Gondor, tout comme de la mort de son père durant le siège.

Les rumeurs avaient vite couru et Sayaka avait été informée par son amie. L'intendant Denethor avait énergiquement conduit les troupes, organisant la défense en appelant renforts et alliés, mais cet homme âgé avait surestimé ses capacités. L'homme ne dormait guère, veillant à tout avec la minutie qui avait toujours caractérisé son règne.

Cependant, alors que la bataille battait son plein, la fatigue accumulée et la tension constante avaient eu raison de lui. Son cœur n'avait pas tenu le choc.

L'intendant du Gondor était en train de donner des ordres aux différents messagers qui faisaient régulièrement le lien entre la citadelle et les différents fronts, lorsqu'il avait prononcé un discours endiablé. Après quelques mots, il s'était tu, la bouche ouverte. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, posant une main sur sa poitrine, avant de s'écrouler, toujours vêtu de son armure.

Denethor avait péri, faisant une crise cardiaque. Sa mort avait d'ailleurs eu lieu au même moment où la porte de la ville avait cédé.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde avait fait le lien et beaucoup y voyaient un symbole, un lien entre sa mission de défendre la cité blanche et son rôle d'intendant.

Sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, les deux amies avaient quitté les maisons de guérison et s'étaient retrouvées dans les jardins suspendus reliant la citadelle à la montagne servant d'appui à la capitale du Gondor.

La justicière aux cheveux azurés observa quelques fleurs rouges qui grimpaient au milieu de lierre grimpant, dont la couleur des pétales était une nuance plus claire que les cheveux de son amie.

Cependant, les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas des écervelées. Elles ne voulaient pas rester tenues dans l'ignorance et voulurent rester au courant de ce qui se tramait dans les halls de marbre.

Le duo emprunta les escaliers, montant jusqu'au au septième niveau.

Elles passèrent devant deux gardes, vêtus d'armures brillantes décorées des armoiries du Gondor, dont les casques étaient ornés de plumes de goéland. Les deux gardes restèrent immobiles, leurs lances dirigées vers le ciel. Totalement stoïques, les soldats restèrent figés, comme deux statues qui veillaient sur le promontoire.

Les deux filles continuèrent leur marche, jusqu'à atteindre les portes de la citadelle.

Les battants de bois verni, ornés de sculptures et d'armoiries s'ouvrirent à leur approche, comme s'il s'agissait d'une invitation à entrer.

Les deux amies pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, observant l'intérieur de la salle du trône du royaume, une chose qu'elle n'avaient jamais vu. C'était excitant de découvrir le cœur du pouvoir d'un autre royaume et de pouvoir y pénétrer.

L'immense salle de marbre blanc était déjà occupée, mais elle était si vaste que les piliers et les statues colossales semblaient écraser les visiteurs. Chaque colonne limitait une alcôve occupée par une statue éclairée par le soleil, les fenêtres auréolant ces anciens rois d'une lumière sacrée.

La salle était lumineuse, comme si les marbres avaient une lueur propre. Tout baignait dans une aura de pouvoir, qui semblait cependant être éclipsée par l'ombre portée du trône vide.

A l'intérieur de cette salle, les deux amies retrouvèrent leurs compagnons, ainsi que nombres de nobles issus de tout le royaume.

Aragorn semblait présider cerre réunion. Leur compagnon de coyage était vêtu d'une tenue bien plus élégante que celle portée jadis par le baroudeur crasseux que Sayaka avait rencontré à Bree. Son gilet de velours, ainsi que ses bottes neuves et son pantalon immaculé indiquaient qu'il avait été bien équipé. Il semblait clair que le rôdeur avait accepté son destin.

\- Vous êtes déjà debout ? s'étonna Gimli. Je pensais que vous mettriez un peu plus de temps pour récupérer de votre combat. Vous êtes décidément pleine de surprises.

Derrière lui, Gandalf leur adressa un sourire énigmatique, comme il savait si bien les faire. Le magicien l'avait aidée, mais c'était avant tout la volonté propre de l'adolescente, qui l'avait sauvée.

\- C'est une bonne chose que de vous revoir saine et sauve, salua à son tour Aragorn.

La justicière le salua, le remerciant de sa sollicitude, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Eomer n'était pas présent, ce qui était curieux en raison de son important statut, mais elle en tira bien vite la conclusion qui s'imposait. Le Maréchal du Rohan devait avoir péri lors de l'attaque.

La justicière s'approcha de Théodred, qui avait grise mine. Elle ne l'avait guère vu, puisque ce prince n'avait pas été très bavard en leur compagnie.

\- Sire, salua t-elle poliment, car elle ignorait si ce souverain serait aussi bienveillant que son père. Je vous offre mes condoléances.

Le blond la remercia légèrement, acceptant cet hommage, avant de se concentrer sur la carte étendue sur la table.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, s'excusa t-elle avec un ton coupable. Je n'ai pas pu intercepter le Roi Sorcier avant l'attaque fatale.

\- C'est donc vous qui avez vaincu le Seigneur des Neuf ? s'enquit un bel homme à l'armure ornée d'un cygne blanc.

La jeune fille lui adressa un signe de la tête, assez bref au point d'être presque insultant.

Plusieurs autres personnes se tournèrent vers elle, curieux et surpris. Cette jeune fille était vraiment jeune et penser qu'elle avait vaincu celui qui inspira horreur et folie durant des millénaires, était réellement effrayant. Il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur ce charmant visage, puisque derrière, il dissimulait une combattante redoutable.

\- Mais permettez-moi de me présenter, reprit l'aristocrate avec une attitude condescendante. Je suis Imrahil, fils d'Adrahil, vingt-deuxième prince de Dol Amroth. Quel est le nom d'une aussi ravissante et courageuse Demoiselle ?

\- Je suis Sayaka de la famille Miki, répondit la justicière. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Les différents vassaux du royaume observèrent cette adolescente, dont la jeunesse et la vêture leur semblait indécente. Sa jupe courte laissait voir sa peau et ses longs bas ne laissaient guère de place à l'imagination. Surtout, ce qui était choquant, c'était qu'elle dévoilait son nombril, percé par une bague ornée d'un bijou céruléen.

Totalement ignorante de son indécence, où totalement indifférente à ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, la jeune fille resta avec les hommes. Cependant, elle ne se mêla guère aux nobles, restant près de ses compagnons de voyage.

\- Vous semblez mal à l'aise, nota Gimli en apercevant cette manie qu'elle avait de croiser les doigts. Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble ?

Sayaka soupira, alors que son regard se porta vers l'horizon visible à travers les portes de ouvertes. Au loin, elle voyait ces montagnes, dominées par d'épais nuages d'orage et de cendres.

\- J'ai peur pour Madoka, avoua t-elle. Lors de mon combat contre le Roi-Sorcier, il m'a dit qu'elle avait été capturée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que ce n'est que mensonges et manipulations pour me saper le moral, mais je suis inquiète à son sujet. J'ai besoin d'avoir des certitudes. Je veux savoir comment se porte ma meilleure amie.

\- Sayaka, rassura Kyôko, je te promets que nous la trouverons. Aie confiance en elle, ce jour est de bonne augure pour toi.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Kyôko la regarda avec une expression surprise.

\- Ignores-tu la date ? demanda t-elle, avant que Sayaka n'acquiesce de la tête. Nous sommes le 16 mars. C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille sembla surprise, étonnée que sa camarade se soit souvenue de la date et qu'elle y pense en de telles circonstances.

\- J'avais totalement oublié, avoua Sayaka. Cependant, ce n'est pas vraiment ma priorité en ce moment. Ce qui m'intéresse est de savoir ce qui nous attend.

La Puella Magi observa les nobles assemblés et sourit. Elle les observa, écoutant leur délibérations avant de s'incruster dans la conversation.

Les défenseurs de Minas Tirith avaient vaincu une part de l'armée de Sauron, mais il devait sans doute lui rester des forces derrière les murs du Mordor.

\- J'ai bien compris que cette réunion est un conseil de guerre devant mettre au point une stratégie, commença Sayaka.

\- Vous devinez bien, répondit Aragorn.

La jeune fille grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien. Le fait que ce soit Aragorn qui prenne la parole indiquait bien qu'il était celui menant les choses. Il semblait avoir réussi à obtenir l'obéissance des vassaux et bien qu'il ne soit pas encore couronné, il était déjà roi dans les faits.

Les deux amies s'invitèrent dans la conversation, se contentant d'écouter.

Elles n'avaient guère de choses à dire, puisque ce n'était pas elles qui avaient la vie de centaines de soldats entre leurs mains. De plus, elles n'étaient pas des stratèges. Réagir au combat était une chose, puisqu'elles se débrouillaient bien lors de leurs affrontements contre les sorcières, mais la mise en place d'un plan d'attaque était autrement plus ardu. La logistique était une inconnue pour elles.

\- Si je comprends bien, questionna Kyôko, votre plan se base sur une diversion ? Vous souhaitez provoquer Sauron pour dégager une voie à Frodon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il réagira et mordra à l'hameçon ?

\- Je l'ai humilié, révéla Aragorn. Plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai utilisé le Palantir que Akemi nous a laissés. Je suis entré en contact avec lui et je lui ai montré Anduril. Ses doigts n'ont pas oublié l'épée d'Elendil. Il était vraiment furieux.

\- Si une épée me coupait les doigts et me condamnait à trois millénaires d'errance, moi aussi je serais furieuse, concéda la rousse. Ma vengeance se focaliserait sur cette arme et son porteur.

C'était le but recherché. L'armée allait se réunir devant la Porte Noire, afin d'appâter les troupes de Sauron et de vider les plaines de Gorgoroth. Dans le même temps, une part du corps d'armée irait reprendre l'île de Cair Andros, afin de couper la route aux orques qui viendraient du Nord.

\- C'est une tenaille, comprit Sayaka en observant les rares ponts présents sur le fleuve. L'armée va occuper deux points stratégiques qui bloqueront les sorties par le nord du Mordor. Comme la forteresse de Minas Morgul s'est vidée, Sauron devra forcer ce blocus, sous peine de devoir assister à un renforcement qui le bloquera dans ses terres.

\- De plus, ajouta un des puissants barons, lorsque nous passerons devant le val de Morgul, nous ferons détruire le pont. Cela ne les empêchera pas de passer, mais cela ralentira considérablement la traversée par une armée.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, impressionnée par ce plan.

\- Présenté comme cela, admit-elle, ça à l'air tellement simple que j'ai l'impression que c'est réalisable avec facilité.

\- Rien n'est facile, contra Aragorn. Vous le savez très bien et la bataille s'annonce plus dure que celles que nous avons vécu jusqu'à présent.

\- Je le sais bien, rétorqua Sayaka. Mais c'est si bien ficelé sur le papier, si bien planifié, que ça me rend espoir. J'aurais presque hâte d'y être, pour qu'on puisse enfin aider nos amis.

Elle espérait vraiment que Madoka allait bien.

Alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre,de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers elle, tandis qu'un noble l'observa avec incrédulité.

\- Vous comptez venir ? demanda t-il, comme si ce fait était si incongru, qu'il lui semblait absolument irréel.

\- Ma meilleure amie est en Mordor, répondit sèchement Sayaka. Je vais combattre pour l'aider. Si vous souhaitez m'en empêcher, je vous souhaite bien du courage.

Kyôko mit une main sur son épaule, l'aidant à conserver sa retenue.

Sayaka se retourna, souriant à sa camarade vêtue de sa robe cramoisie. Décidément, c'était souvent Kyôko qui la calmait en ce moment, contrairement à leurs débuts où Sayaka était moins excitée que la rousse.

L'orpheline remarqua que Sayaka ne perdait son calme que lorsqu'elle était inquiète où que ses amies était en péril. La justicière était un peu plus solide mentalement, mais dès que ses amies où ses valeurs étaient mises en péril, elle recommençait à angoisser et à sombrer.

Kyôko ne voulait plus jamais revoir ce visage pâle, dont les yeux vides étaient entourés d'immenses cernes pourpres. Elle ne voulait plus voir son amante plongée dans un état de folie, qui la faisait osciller entre des périodes d'hystérie et des moments de dépression.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à l'affirmation de Sayaka. La jeune fille était déterminée et même si Aragorn lui donnait l'ordre de rester, elle n'obéirait pas.

Après quelques nouvelles discussions, ainsi que de longues négociations, les capitaines de l'ouest tombèrent enfin d'accord. Ils décidèrent de partir le surlendemain. Ce faisant, ils laisseraient aux hommes une journée de repos, avant de mettre en branle leur stratégie pour triompher définitivement du Mordor.


	43. L'orbe noir

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, posté en avance.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : L'orbe noir**

Homura attendait, mais elle avait suffisamment d'élégance pour ne pas se comporter de façon triviale, ne serait-ce qu'en accomplissant le ridicule rite de faire les cent pas dans sa grotte, ce qui n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Elle restait assise, à vérifier les chargeurs de son Desert Eagle, attendant le rapport de son agent, envoyé il y a moins d'une heure. Elle savait très bien que son pantin reviendrait en temps voulu, mais elle détestait l'incertitude.

Surtout, elle détestait lorsqu'un imprévu faisait gripper les rouages de ses machinations.

Pile à l'instant prévu, un de ses pantins entra dans la grotte servant de base d'opération pour la manipulatrice temporelle.

Homura resta silencieuse, attendant que son espion ne lui fasse son rapport.

Le pantin trembla légèrement, croisant et décroisant les doigts dans son dos, tout en trouvant que le sol était très intéressant.

La brune tourna la tête, avec un mouvement indiquant que sa patience était mince et qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop la faire attendre.

Homura resta silencieuse, observant son agent qui déglutit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la nouvelle tomba.

\- Les orques ont capturé Madoka, déclara Nekura en craignant la colère de sa maîtresse. L'un des Nazgûl est à Cirith Ungol pour l'interroger. Frodon et Sam ont poursuivi leur route et planifient de s'infiltrer dans la tour pour la libérer.

Homura resta impassible, mais à l'intérieur d'elle même, elle paniqua. Cependant, rien ne trahit sa crainte, pas même un tic nerveux de ses paupières.

\- Les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi, répondit-elle avec le même ton désespérément monocorde. Tous les scénarios prévoyaient que c'est Frodon qui se faisait capturer.

Homura grinça alors des dents et cette soudaine marque de colère incita Arwen à rester silencieuse. L'elfe n'avait jamais vu Homura ne serait-ce que hausser la voix, sauf lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué son projet dément.

L'autre fois, la joie ayant envahie Homura n'était que de la jouissance, prélude à l'obtention d'un pouvoir illimité. Le seul moment où cette magicienne avait été sincèrement heureuse, avait été lorsqu'elle avait eu le nom de Madoka aux lèvres.

\- Je vais me charger de secourir Madoka, décida alors la jeune fille. Ganko va rester ici pour garder la prisonnière et toi, tu vas préparer un paquet pour Frodon et Sam. Ils ne doivent pas se faire prendre, ils doivent poursuivre leur mission. Prépare également deux tenues d'orques, pour qu'ils se camouflent.

Homura continua de préparer soigneusement ses armes, laissant la poupée emballer le paquetage en question. La Puella Magi passa un doigt sur ses paupières, essuyant le coin de ses yeux, avant de charger son arme de poing.

\- Toutes les armes sont opérationnelles, conclut-elle en s'adressant à elle-même. Il n'y a que la Davy-Crockett dont je ne suis pas certaine de l'efficacité, mais nous verrons en temps voulu. Si elle ne s'avère pas utilisable en l'état ...

Homura fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à son armement.

\- Il va falloir mobiliser les Harpoon et les déplacer sur la plaine de Dagorlad.

Sur ce, Homura releva la tête et rejeta ses longues mèches corbeau en arrière, dégageant ses oreilles.

\- As-tu fini, Nekura ? interrogea t-elle de sa voix dure, observant la blonde coiffée d'un chapeau noir, dont une bande passait sous le menton.

La blonde hocha de la tête, présentant le paquetage en question, soigneusement noué d'un ruban de tissu élimé.

\- Bien, conclut-elle. Tu me places deux Harpoon en position, pour bombarder les armées orques. Tu les dissimules sous le camouflage et tu m'en places deux autres, réglés sur les positions qu'occuperont les troupes humaines. Je ne veux pas laisser d'incertitude.

Homura prit le sac et se dirigea alors vers la sortie, précédée par son pantin. Ses filles, ces petites créatures qui l'entouraient et qui étaient des extensions d'elle-même, étaient également ses serviteurs.

Nekura avança, agissaient à la fois comme un héraut et une dame de compagnie, tout en attendant l'opportunité pour prendre son envol et se défaire de toutes les entraves possibles.

Sur le pas de la caverne obscure, la Puella Magi stoppa l'écoulement du temps et profita de l'occasion pour dégainer son Ithaca 17.

Lorsque le temps reprit son écoulement normal, Homura était au sommet d'une haute tour de pierres soigneusement agencées, dont les portes étaient entourées par d'hideuses statues grimaçantes. Les herses métalliques étaient relevées et la rouille les couvrant semblait présente depuis longtemps.

La Puella Magi saisit un filin d'acier terminé par un grappin et descendit en rappel, afin de rejoindre l'étage sans avoir à passer devant les milliers d'orques gardant les escaliers de la tour.

Homura traversa la fine ouverture et abattit les trois orques présents dans la pièce, d'une balle dans la tête pour chacun. Dès que les monstres tombèrent, le capitaine noir se retourna. Cependant, il ne put rien faire. Durant ce bref interlude, Homura jeta une grenade incendiaire sur l'esprit servant qui avait à peine eut le temps de se retourner.

Le spectre hurla en sentant la chaleur chasser ses ténèbres, mais Homura le réduisit bien vite au silence, tirant sa quatrième cartouche sur la main droite du spectre.

La balle fit exploser l'anneau du Nazgûl en deux. Le spectre hurla et trembla, mais Homura n'avait ni pitié, ni remords pour ces êtres. Ils avaient laissé leur faiblesse et leur avidité les corrompre, abandonnant leur route pour se soumettre à une créature qui ne leur voulait pas de bien.

Homura employa alors une magie étrange, prenant la forme d'une fumée argentée qui émana de la bague entourant son annulaire.

La vapeur scintillante enveloppa le spectre, drainant son existence éthérée, l'aspirant dans le saphir ornant la bague de la Puella Magi.

Tandis que le spectre à l'agonie disparaissait, il ne resta que sa robe sombre au sol, lentement dévorée par les flammes libérées par la grenade au phosphore.

Homura observa la bague du roi déchû s'effriter en une substance rouge. La poussière fut balayée par les bottines de la brune, formant une poudre sanguine qui glissa au sol.

La brune dédaigna cette nouvelle victime et se dirigea vers la dernière personne en vie.

Contrairement aux orques et au Nazgûl, la dernière personne n'était pas un des êtres maléfiques régnant sur cette tour.

Homura se pencha sur la silhouette allongée au sol et son visage abandonna immédiatement sa dureté. Un semblant de tendresse naquit sur ses traits d'adolescente, rapidement gommé par une fausse indifférence.

Devant elle, se trouvait une jeune fille entièrement nue, dans un état presque inconscient. L'adolescente était solidement ligotée par des cordes qui mordaient ses chairs, laissant des traces violacées dans sa peau.

La jeune fille respirait lentement, ses yeux laissant couler des larmes silencieuses.

La manipulatrice temporelle observa que son amie avait été frappée à de multiples reprises. Son corps était marqué par plusieurs coups de lanières de cuir qui côtoyaient des bleus et des tâches jaunâtres, ainsi que de petites entailles qui laissaient perler des goutelettes de sang. Homura pâlit en voyant le dos, strié de coups formant un hideux échiquier où le pion blanc avait été torturé par deux fous et un cavalier noir.

Homura rougit légèrement, avant de se rendre compte de son attitude inconvenante. Elle observait la nudité de sa meilleure amie, qui subissait encore les affres d'une séance de torture passée.

Homura se reprit, s'avançant vers celle qu'elle aimait.

Avec douceur, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Madoka.

La jeune fille torturée ouvrit les yeux, les dents serrées, craignant de voir ce qui était derrière elle.

La captive osa tout de même bouger et se força à regarder ce qui était derrière elle, afin de chasser l'inconnu. Elle préférait savoir, même si elle devait faire face à de nouvelles horreurs, plutôt que de rester ignorante du destin qui l'attendait.

A l'instant où la brune entra dans le champ de vision de la suppliciée aux cheveux roses, une étincelle d'espoir rejaillit dans le regard larmoyant de la douce collégienne.

\- Homura ? croassa t-elle avec une voix rauque, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'une illusion créée par son esprit pour se protéger de ces interminables séances de torture.

La brune lui sourit, apparaissant tel un ange dans cet enfer. Elle était sans doute le dernier espoir pour la collégienne, son unique chance de pouvoir s'en sortir.

Homura dégagea doucement le front de Madoka, écartant les cheveux agglomérés par du sang.

Ses gestes étaient d'une douceur infinie, emplis de tendresse.

\- Je vais te sortir de là, murmura la brune avec gentillesse, coupant toutes les cordes et les liens. Ou est ta soul-gem et où sont tes vêtements ?

La blessée leva faiblement sa main gauche, dont deux doigts étaient brisés, lui indiquant un coffre contenant la plupart de ses affaires, qui lui avaient été confisqués par ses ravisseurs.

Homura retrouva les effets personnels de son amie, dont la précieuse pierre rose qui semblait ternie.

Homura saisit une griefseed et purifia la gemme.

Soudainement, la perle brilla intensément, à peine corrompue.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit Homura, sincèrement inquiète.

Madoka frémit, comme envahie d'un sombre pouvoir. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une nécropole. Tout avait un parfum de mort, avec des relents de cendres et de pourriture.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... ? s'étonna Madoka, avant d'être saisie d'une nausée et de vomir sur ses jambes griffées. Je ne peux pas me régénérer, haleta t-elle en se sentant de plus en plus mal, au point que ses yeux veinés d'un bleu malsain ne s'humidifient de nouveau.

Madoka tenta une fois de plus de se soigner, saisissant sa gemme, mais son corps fut alors parcouru d'une onde visqueuse et putride, lui donnant l'impression de se noyer dans un bain glacé.

Un murmure de douleur émergea de ses lèvres, alors que sa peau se couvrit de lignes sombres, comme si elle des barbelés incandescents étaient apposés sur son corps.

\- Ca fait mal, haleta t-elle en laissant ses muscles bouger de façon erratique, ses doigts se crispant sur ce qu'elle pouvait saisir, en un réflexe dérisoire pour limiter la douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda Homura, choquée devant l'état lamentable de son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas, bégaya Madoka, dont le visage était teinté de larmes et de morve. J'ai ... j'ai senti quelque chose d'atroce s'enfoncer en mon corps. C'était plus douloureux que le reste et que ...

Madoka poussa un autre sanglot, refusant de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle retenta de se soigner, mais plus elle essayait, plus son corps se dégradait.

Madoka abandonna et immédiatement, la douleur devint plus supportable.

Elle ferma les yeux et regarda son amie, avec une expression navrée.

\- Homura, chuchota t-elle avec un faible sourire, tu es venue jusqu'ici pour moi. Tu as pris tant de risques, tu es venue ici, dans les ténèbres, là ou tout espoir a disparu, juste pour me sauver. Je ... je te remercie. Je ... merci d'être là pour moi et ... merci d'être mon amie.

Madoka poussa un nouveau sanglot, alors que son corps était traversé par de nouveaux influx douloureux, comme une monstrueuse maladie grouillant sous sa peau.

\- Homura, supplia Madoka en salivant, poussant un nouveau cri de souffrance. Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir assez de pitié pour ... m'achever ?

Le ton suppliant de Madoka était révélateur des atroces douleurs qu'elle ressentait, mais Homura ne voulait pas tuer sa camarade.

\- Je ne veux plus refaire quelque chose comme ça, murmura la Puella Magi en serrant la soul-gem rose contre son corps. Plus ... plus jamais, poursuivit-elle avec un regard hanté.

Homura se sentit agressée par un vieux souvenir. Elle revit l'atroce moment où elle avait tué Madoka, brisant la gemme d'une balle bien placée.

Homura se sentit dégoûtée, impure. Elle avait envie de se vomir elle-même, tant elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Madoka ferma les yeux, versant des larmes de sang, alors que la magie noire la gangrenait.

Homura détourna le regard de ce corps en cours de désintégration et disparut.

Cependant, elle ne retourna pas de suite dans sa cachette.

Homura observa la perle, la rangeant dans une poche, avant de fermer les yeux. Madoka était sa priorité, mais Homura devait s'assurer que les choses se déroulent comme prévu.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les petits sentiers traversant les montagnes, suivant les informations données par une de ses poupées.

Elle retrouva Frodon et Sam, qui empruntaient l'étroit sentier rocheux menant vers la tour gardant le col.

Les deux Hobbits progressaient avec prudence, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'eux, afin de voir si aucun orque ne patrouillait. Evidemment, ils prenaient soin d'observer s'il n'y avait aucune araignée de présente.

Homura figea le temps, avant de se positionner devant eux. A quelques mètres des deux camarades, elle donna une pichenette au sablier de son bouclier, laissant le temps reprendre son cours.

Les deux Hobbits se figèrent devant cette apparition, avant que Sam ne se mette devant son ami, l'épée à la main.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea le jardinier en pointant sa lame vers la brune, bien qu'un sombre pressentiment ne fasse courir un frisson le long de son échine.

La femme devant lui n'était pas très vieille. Ses longs cheveux corbeau et soyeux l'entouraient tel un rideau d'obsidienne, tandis que ses yeux étaient emplis de vide et de désespoir.

\- Je suis Akemi Homura, répondit-elle calmement, avec un ton monocorde.

La panique saisit les deux Hobbits, qui se tendirent encore davantage. Ils avaient déjà entendu parler d'elle et en avaient eu une description assez précise, mais la voir en vrai avait quelque chose de différent.

Tous les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire son calme glaçant enveloppé d'une détermination si froide au point d'en devenir hautaine, l'enveloppant d'une suffisance insupportable. Le portrait dressé par Sayaka et Kyôko n'était pas à la hauteur de la vérité. Homura semblait entourée d'une aura de puissance écrasante.

\- Il est inutile d'aller sauver Madoka, annonça la jeune fille, je me suis déjà occupée d'elle. Elle est à l'abri et en sécurité maintenant.

\- Quelle preuve ai-je que ce n'est pas un mensonge ? questionna Frodon.

\- La même preuve que celle affirmant que je mens, c'est à dire aucune. Mais tu as une mission à terminer, rappella t-elle. Tu dois accomplir ta quête.

Sur ce, Homura sortit un paquetage de son bouclier.

\- C'est pour vous, offrit-elle. Il y a des tenues d'orques pour vous déguiser, ainsi que des biscuits et de l'eau pour le voyage retour. J'aimerais que vous surviviez et que tout le monde puisse rentrer chez soi, heureux, comme dans les vieux contes qui finissent bien pour tous les héros.

Homura tourna les talons et s'éloigna, avant de s'arrêter.

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les faisant flotter au vent, avant de les regarder de nouveau du coin de l'œil.

\- Les plaines de Gorgoroth seront vidées d'ici huit jours, ajouta t-elle. Aragorn et les autres vont attirer le regard de Sauron vers le nord, profitez-en pour passer. Utilisez ces déguisements pour traverser les légions d'orques, de toute façon, ils ne vous repéreront pas. Vos amis partiront de Minas Tirith dans quatre jours, c'est à dire le 18 mars. Ils atteindront la Porte Noire le 24 mars au soir et déclencheront l'assaut le lendemain. Vous devez vous rendre à la Montagne du Destin pour cette date, afin que vos compagnons ne soient pas écrasés par les armées du Mordor. Cependant, même si les plaines seront dégarnies, soyez tout de même prudents.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille disparut, laissant les deux amis seuls et bien surpris.

La Puella Magi reparut à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, sur les pentes de la Montagne du Destin.

Sans une hésitation, Homura gravit la pente couverte de scories fumantes. La chaleur incommodante et l'odeur de soufre ne lui arrachèrent pas une larme, puisqu'elle était habituée à l'odeur de la poudre et du carburant.

La jeune adolescente avança rapidement, profitant de l'immense porte percée dans le flanc du volcan. L'entrée menaçante semblait rappeler une bouche prête à avaler les impudents qui s'y aventureraient, mais si Sauron avait eu la stupide idée de laisser un accès libre et non gardé vers le seul lieu où son unique point faible pouvait être atteint, tant pis pour lui.

Homura avança dans la grotte, assaillie par les jets de gaz sulfurés et les fumerolles qui lui piquaient les yeux et irritaient ses poumons.

La jeune fille traversa une étroite langue de pierre, avant de regarder en contrebas.

Le gouffre était envahi par une rivière de magma en fusion qui coulait furieusement. Le torrent jaune était parcouru de filaments orangés, alors qu'un grondement sourd montait des profondeurs.

Elle sortit sa soul-gem, ainsi que les Anneaux de Pouvoir qu'elle avait dérobé, réunissant ces nombreux objets emplis d'une puissance magique ancienne.

Elle relut une dernière fois le diagramme qu'elle avait tracé, s'assurant ne pas avoir fait d'erreur dans le tracé du pentagramme.

Puis, elle réunit tous les objets dans un creuset. Elle fit soigneusement descendre le mélange dans la lave en fusion à l'aide d'un filin d'acier, multipliant les rites, avant de l'en extraire.

La mélasse incandescente était d'un gris bleuté, brillant d'éclats magiques accompagnés d'un sifflement constant, provoqué par l'état de fusion de ces matériaux.

La Puella Magi déglutit, avant de retirer sa soul-gem. Elle observa l'améthyste losange, avec un regard triste. Elle frissonna, la pierre dans la paume de sa main, avant de la faire tomber au sein de la substance en fusion.

Lorsque le réceptacle de son âme entra en contact avec le composé, elle fut assaillie par une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

Homura hurla, traversée par une souffrance abjecte. Elle s'écroula au sol, en position fœtale, torturée par l'effroyable chaleur qui parcourut absolument tout son corps, liquéfiant ses nerfs et ses organes. Elle avait l'impression que sa chair brûlait continuellement, immolée en permanence.

Elle serra les dents, mugissant de souffrance, crispant ses doigts sur la roche poussiéreuse, alors que les grondements du volcan couvraient ses hurlements qui montaient vers les cieux, n'atteignant personne. Ses souffrances furent ignorées. Comme d'habitude, personne ne les entendit, personne ne vit ce qu'elle ressentait, personne ne fut sensible à sa détresse.

Seule, abandonnée au milieu de cette fournaise, Homura avait perdu son masque de froideur en laissant aller ses émotions.

Homura resta prostrée ainsi durant un long moment, n'arrivant plus à saisir l'écoulement du temps passant. Elle ignora combien de temps s'était écoulé, combien de temps avaient duré cette éprouvante épreuve.

Mais, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se relever et aller de l'avant.

La jeune fille se redressa finalement, chassant les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision, refusant d'abandonner.

Sa vie avait été bien pire. Cette souffrance physique n'était rien en comparaison de tous ses voyages dans le temps. Voir Madoka mourir devant ses yeux, devoir abattre son aimée d'une balle avait été une torture mille fois plus atroce que celle qui la saisissait en ce moment.

Homura se dirigea vers le creuset, dont le contenu formait une roche grise. D'un coup, elle brisa la gangue de lave solidifiée.

A l'intérieur, il ne restait plus qu'une sphère pourpre, entourée d'une couronne noire lui servant d'écrin.

Sans un mot, la manipulatrice temporelle rangea sa gemme, lui rendant l'apparence du losange ancré dans sa main gauche.

Sa main glissa sur son bouclier, alors qu'elle bloqua le mouvement de l'engrenage.

Homura disparut, retournant dans sa caverne lui servant de repaire.

A l'intérieur, une de ses poupées l'attendait déjà.

Elle observa sa montre, notant que la date était celle du 19 mars 3019. Elle avait agonisé durant près de cinq jours. A l'heure actuelle, Frodon et Sam étaient à mi chemin dans les plaines de Gorgoroth et l'armée d'Aragorn avait du atteindre le val de Morgul, afin de faire sauter les ponts.

Homura s'intéressa alors à Ganko, qui semblait terrifiée par sa créatrice.

\- Maîtresse, appela t-elle en claquant de toutes ses articulations, Frodon et Sam, ils ... ils ne vous ont pas écoutée. Ils se sont fait prendre.

Homura ne lui adressa pas un seul mot. Elle ferma légèrement les paupières, soufflant plus longuement que d'habitude.

\- Alors, c'est ainsi, soupira t-elle avec amertume. Ils ont donc été stupides et Sauron va récupérer son Anneau d'ici peu. Quant à l'autre sorcière, elle sera aussi là-bas. Il est peut-être temps d'étudier une nouvelle continuité, avec ... ce choix.

Homura admira la gemme pourpre, entouré par une couronne sombre qu'elle trouvait incomplète, avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur.

Elle accorda à peine un regard à l'elfe captive, comme si elle n'était rien.

Aux yeux de Homura, Arwen n'était rien, à part un pion dans on plan.

A force de revivre ses souffrances, Homura s'était privée de ses émotions, les enfermant sous clef, là où seule Madoka pourrait avoir un peu de chance de les trouver.

La jeune fille timide s'était endurcie, parce qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle se briserait et elle condamnerait Madoka à un destin plus sombre et plus terrible que la mort.


	44. Devant la Porte Noire

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, préparant le combat final.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez des théories intéressantes.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Devant la Porte Noire**

Les champs du Pelennor étaient noirs de monde.

Les capitaines de l'ouest s'étaient assemblés et avaient réunis toutes les troupes disponibles, formant une immense coalition dont les armures brillaient au soleil.

Sur les murs de Minas Tirith, femmes et vieillards saluaient les courageux défenseurs avec une pointe de tristesse, puisque beaucoup des vétérans de la bataille précédente allaient peut-être périr.

La cruelle réalité de la guerre s'affichait devant les civils, puisque les anciens allaient sans doute devoir enterrer leurs enfants, alors qu'en tant de paix, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait.

Cependant, cette perspective n'avait pas effleuré le moral des coalisés. C'était presque l'inverse qui les avait saisi. Chaque homme savait qu'il allait participer à la bataille décisive, celle qui permettrait d'abattre Sauron et ses maléfices pour de bon. Certes, il y aurait des pertes, mais chaque soldat espérait que ce ne serait pas lui, mais un autre, qui tomberait.

Sous la houlette des seigneurs des nations humaines, les troupes avaient entamé une longue marche depuis Minas Tirith, jusqu'à la plaine de Morannon, qui marquait l'entrée du royaume de Sauron.

La progression se fit sous un soleil magnifique. La coalition de Rohirrim et de Gondoriens avança avec un bon moral, bien que haut dans le ciel, on pouvait distinguer des ombres ailées qui laissaient un petit frémissement dans le cœur de ceux qu'elles survolaient.

Aragorn chevauchait en tête, aux côtés de Théodred et de ses camarades qui l'avaient accompagné depuis Fondcombe. En temps normal, des roturiers ne méritaient pas d'être aux côtés du roi, mais le futur monarque avait décidé de gratifier ses amis d'un honneur spécial, que même les grands du royaume n'avaient pas obtenu.

De toute façon, Gandalf était un être divin et Gimli était apparenté à une famille royale naine. La présence des trois jeunes filles qui le côtoyaient était plus difficile à accepter, mais le fait qu'elles soient magiciennes et que l'une d'elles avait tué le Seigneur des Neuf, était une raison suffisante pour tolérer leur présence.

Le monarque et on entourage ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frémir, sentant constamment le regard inquisiteur de Clara scruter leurs dos. Le pantin de Homura continuait de voyager avec elles, espionnant à loisir, bien que ce secret soit encore gardé par ceux l'ayant éventé. Il valait mieux garder cette menace à proximité, là où l'on pouvait la garder sous surveillance, plutôt que prendre le risque qu'elle ne disparaisse et ne continue à épier dans l'ombre.

Alors que Pippin était ballotté par Gandalf, Kyôko et Sayaka chevauchaient la même bête, restant ensemble.

Il fallait dire que depuis que Sayaka avait été blessée par le roi Sorcier, la rousse ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. A force de lutter, elles avaient réalisé que la vie était fragile, mais cet affrontement avait déclenché quelque chose de plus chez elles. Sayaka avait toujours été prudente, mais avait fini par réaliser qu'il fallait parfois savourer la vie, ainsi que ses plaisirs, avant qu'ils ne soient perdus.

La veille du départ, Kyôko avait rejoint Sayaka dans son lit et la rousse avait avoué sa peur de perdre Sayaka. Elle avait également concédé du bout des lèvres qu'elle avait envie de savourer le plus possible ces moments ensemble. Tout en refusant d'être fataliste, chacune voulaient profiter de la présence de l'autre. Au final, les deux amantes s'étaient doucement enlacées, avant de passer à l'action.

Leur nuit avait de nouveau été intense et Sayaka se sentait comme sur un nuage. D'ailleurs, ce sentiment de félicité persistait, mais c'était sans doute du au fait que son amante passait ses mains autour de sa taille, les mains jointes sur le ventre de la justicière.

Kyôko fit un petit mouvement avec ses doigts, caressant le nombril de sa camarade, effleurant doucement la gemme céruléenne avec l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Sayaka rougit, sachant que son amie essayait de la gêner pour profiter du trouble qui se lisait sur son visage. Kyôko adorait la taquiner, la laissant légèrement frustrée. La rousse n'avait presque aucune pudeur, mais Sayaka n'était pas prête à révéler publiquement leur relation. De fait, l'idée d'honorer son amante sous une tente, à portée de voix de milliers de soldats, n'était pas une perspective qui la réjouissait.

Kyôko le savait parfaitement. En conséquence, elle taquinait son amante avec de petits gestes et de discrets baisers dans le cou, la laissant légèrement frustrée.

Après plusieurs jours de chevauchée, les armées des royaumes des Hommes atteignirent la plaine de Dagorlad, là où l'ultime Alliance avait assiégé le Mordor, il y a plus de trois mille ans. Ils arrivèrent en vue des hautes tours encadrant la Porte Noire. Les saillies pointues ressemblaient à des dents, prêtes à saisir tous ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire ici.

Face à ce spectacle sinistre, les capitaines décidèrent de camper et de se reposer, repoussant l'assaut au lendemain. Clara n'avait rien dit, songeant que tout se passait normalement.

Ce 25 mars 3019, les Hommes décidèrent qu'il allaient mener l'ultime bataille. En début de matinée, ils approchèrent de l'imposant rempart de basalte, dont les créneaux dissimulaient les archers orques et les sentinelles.

De toute façon, les espions ailés de Sauron l'avaient averti de l'avancée des armées coalisées. Les légions du Mordor étaient prêtes et personne ne bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise.

A mesure que les compagnies humaines s'avançaient en formation vers la Porte Noire, l'obscurité devint plus présente et plus oppressante. Aux frontières du royaume de Sauron, même l'éclat du Soleil semblait pâlir. Les corbeaux s'étaient tus, mais leurs croassements furent remplacés par les mugissements de dizaines de trolls et les glapissements de milliers d'orques.

Le vacarme sembla saisir les soldats. La clameur sauvage des orques retentissait derrière le rempart sombre, prêts à déferler sur les défenseurs de la Terre du Milieu. C'était à la fois une menace provenant des orques, mais également un appel à engager le combat, afin de pouvoir satisfaire leur soif de sang en taillant en pièces les armées alliées.

Quelques cors sonnèrent, prévenant les occupants du Mordor de l'avancée de l'armée d'invasion.

Aragorn observa le mur, qui était étrangement vide. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, puisque il devinait la présence des orques derrière les merlons de métal.

Le descendant d'Isildur n'était pas homme à se laisser dominer par la peur. Il avait affronté des milliers d'orques et d'autres abominations impies sorties de l'esprit dément des serviteurs du mal. Ce n'était pas des orques qui allaient l'effrayer, surtout pas en cet instant crucial.

Le roi s'avança, seul, levant la bannière blanche qui était celle de son illustre ancêtre, Elendil. L'arbre d'argent et les sept étoiles semblaient resplendir comme un phare dans l'obscurité, chassant les sortilèges du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Que le seigneur de la terre noire s'avance ! exigea t-il d'une voix forte. Justice lui sera faite, car il a injustement déclaré la guerre aux Hommes !

Ses mots résonnèrent dans le lointain, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Aragorn observa la porte de longues secondes, tandis que même les orques s'étaient tus. C'était comme s'ils craignaient de déranger leur maître, alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il devait donner.

Aragorn resta immobile, hésitant. Au moment où il allait tourner la bride, un grincement métallique l'arrêta. Le monarque se redressa pour faire face aux défenses massives.

Les deux battants s'entrouvrirent, ne dévoilant presque rien de la terre située derrière eux, laissant juste assez de place pour laisser passer un simple cavalier.

Le cheval noir était couvert de métal sombre, de même que l'homme le montant. Celui-ci était couvert d'une cape sombre, son visage était dissimulé par un casque et seul sa bouche était visible.

\- Je suis la bouche de Sauron, déclara t-il avec un sourire garni de crocs jaunâtres. Mon maître vous souhaite la bienvenue. Y'a t-il quelqu'un ici qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ?

Gandalf s'avança à son tour, imité par Théodred, puis par les deux adolescentes.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus négocier avec un Sauron déloyal et maudit, tonna Aragorn. Il doit quitter ces terres pour ne jamais revenir et ses orques doivent se disperser pour toujours.

Le messager poussa un rire rauque, ce qui était l'exact état d'esprit de son maître en ce moment, observant l'assemblée lui faisant face.

\- Vous exigez, constata t-il, mais vous n'êtes pas en position de dicter quoi que ce soit à mon maître. Vous avez un de ces rats de la Comté, ainsi que deux de ces magiciennes.

Alors que Pippin écarquillait les yeux et que Sayaka trembla, le messager rit de nouveau.

\- Ne soyez pas surpris, ajouta t-il, la vision de mon maître est bien plus perçante que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. Savez-vous que nous avons fait belle prise il y a peu ? Mon maître n'aime guère les espions et ceux que vous avez envoyé ont échoué. Ainsi, s'ils vous sont chers, vous devriez réfléchir à son offre. Le sort de nos prises dépend de votre réponse à nos conditions et vous devriez utiliser le peu de temps qu'il vous reste à bon escient.

\- Nommez-les, déclara Gandalf.

Le messager fit une liste si exorbitante, qu'elles étaient absolument inacceptables. Devoir abandonner la rive orientale de l'Anduin, payer tribut au Mordor, reconstruire l'Isengard pour le compte d'un serviteur de Sauron et ne pas porter d'armes, était pire qu'une insulte. Ce serait se soumettre à ce nécromancien, devenir ses esclaves.

\- Ainsi, dédaigna Aragorn avec un royal mépris, le vil maître de la perfidie s'est tant affaibli qu'il en est réduit au point de négocier ce qu'il n'a jamais pu obtenir par la force ? Nous ne vous croyons pas, ni vous, ni vos mensonges !

Le cheval du messager couvert de plaques hennit légèrement, alors que l'ambassadeur leva la main, faisant signe aux guetteurs.

Deux orques arrivèrent, claudiquant en tirant un paquet grossièrement enveloppé.

Les deux monstres tordus se placèrent à la gauche du cavalier. Leurs traits répugnants étaient agités d'un rictus, comme s'ils se retenaient de charger.

Sur ordre du messager, les deux orques déplièrent le drap troué, révélant leur preuve.

A l'instant où le contenu fut dévoilé, Sayaka ne put s'empêcher de hurler et de mettre pied à terre.

Les autres devinrent blêmes, lorsqu'ils virent le cadavre de la jeune Puella Magi aux cheveux roses.

Kaname Madoka n'était plus reconnaissable qu'à cause de ses cheveux roses. Son corps n'était plus qu'une masse de plaies, de coups et d'os brisés. Sa peau douce était parsemée de cicatrices et de griffures maculées de venin et de sang coagulé.

Son visage souriant avait été soigneusement tailladé, avec une cruauté raffinée, les orques ayant poussé l'injure jusqu'à mutiler le cadavre en inscrivant de multiples insultes en leur langue, signant le tout d'un œil fendu sur le front.

Sayaka s'approcha, incrédule. Son regard céruléen était devenu sombre. Sa mâchoire serrée laissait échapper un filet de salive.

D'un geste, elle décapita les deux orques, avant de tomber à genoux.

Alors que la lame de la justicière tombait sur la terre grise couverte de gravillons, Sayaka resta figée devant le visage défiguré de son amie.

Après quelques secondes, sous le regard narquois du messager, elle posa une main sur la joue scarifiée de sa meilleure amie.

Le simple contact avec la chair froide et raide lui donna la nausée. Le sang caillé se colla à ses doigts, restant accroché en formant un drap poussiéreux.

Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, refusant d'admettre la vérité, se disant que ce n'était qu'un piège et une grossière machination pour la blesser, mais maintenant qu'elle touchait le corps, la preuve sous ses doigts était irréfutable.

Sayaka posa un sanglot déchirant, s'écroulant à genoux, enlaçant le cadavre de sa meilleure amie, qui gisait dans la poussière.

Kyôko ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait - ou si elle devait - dire quelque chose.

La rousse avança doucement, intérieurement choquée.

Madoka était une jeune fille douce et souriante, une personne profondément gentille et compatissante. Elle ne méritait certainement pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

Vu de plus près, le corps de la collégienne était encore pire à voir, songea Kyôko, qui n'imaginait pas ce qu'il fallait avoir dans les tripes pour oser faire ça à une personne sans défense.

Kyôko déglutit, alors qu'elle approchait de Sayaka. La rousse ne savait pas que faire, alors elle voulut juste poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de sa camarade, afin de réconforter un tant soit peu son amante.

Elle s'approcha et au moment où sa main effleura l'épaule de sa camarade, la justicière frémit. Soudainement, Sayaka émit une aura froide et sombre.

La justicière aux cheveux bleus serra les dents, s'enfonçant les ongles dans les paumes, tandis que ses épaules se soulevèrent irrégulièrement.

Kyôko recula et sentit qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre ses distances. Lorsque Sayaka était dans un état d'excitation et d'hystérie extrême, elle pouvait être dangereuse pour tout ce qui l'entourait.

Le visage de Sayaka, déformé par le chagrin, s'agita de tremblements. Une expression indéfinissable la gagna, tandis que la longue plainte émergeant de sa gorge se mua en un un son indéfinissable, empli de haine, de fureur et de folie.

Sayaka projeta une aura étouffante. Sa gemme s'obscurcit, à mi-chemin de la corruption totale et même la bague qu'elle portait n'arriva pas à tout absorber.

D'un seul coup, Sayaka récupéra son arme. Elle se releva en bondissant et dans le même geste, elle trancha la tête du cheval.

La monture s'écroula au sol, tandis que Sayaka redescendait, ses doigts serrés sur la poignée de l'arme, les muscles tendus.

Sayaka retomba et abattit son sabre sur le cavalier, fendant le casque et la tête.

La Bouche de Sauron se tut, s'écroulant au sol en poussant un gargouillis ignoble.

Cependant, cela était loin de lui suffire. Ces monstres avaient torturé Madoka, elle n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Elle frappa de nouveau, hurlant comme une possédée.

Son bras enchaîna les moulinets, comme si ses muscles n'étaient pas fatigués, galvanisés par la haine.

La chose devant elle lui faisait horreur. Elle voulait la pulvériser, l'anéantir, au point de la faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

A force de frapper, elle réduisit le messager à l'état de pulpe sanglante sur la terre grise et sèche.

Sayaka se calma finalement. L'adrénaline se dissipa, alors qu'elle observait la purée de viscères et d'os, appartenant au messager de Sauron et à sa monture.

Ses doigts tremblants lâchèrent son sabre, alors que Kyôko attrapa doucement son amie en état de choc.

\- J'aurais du être là, sanglota t-elle. Je n'aurais pas du écouter Homura.

Persoone ne fit le moindre commentaire. Tout le monde avait pu constater la démence ayant saisi Sayaka et personne ne souhaitait risquer d'être la cible de sa rage insensée. La colère était peut-être retombée, noyée par le chagrin, mais elle pouvait toujours émerger.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit plus largement.

Sayaka se tourna vers la Porte Noire, observant la lumière orangée qui l'éclairait. Cet éclat semblable à une flamme provenait de l'immense œil situé au sommet de la tour qui dominait l'horizon.

\- _Elessar,_ gronda Sauron d'une voix qui semblait résonner dans leurs esprits plutôt que dans leurs oreilles. _Oktavia von Seckendorff ... vous êtes terminés ..._

\- Amène-toi ! meugla Sayaka, levant son coutelas maculé d'hémoglobine. Viens ici que je te bute, enfoiré !

Sur ce, elle ajouta une impressionnante litanie d'injures, qui firent rougir pas mal de soldats, peu habitués à une telle sortie.

Le grand œil braqua alors son faisceau lumineux sur elle, se désintéressant de tout le reste.

Sayaka soutint le regard de cette masse vitreuse, dont la pupille fendue rappelait celle d'un chat.

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement en grand, laissant émerger une armée d'orques et de trolls.

Aragorn avança, l'épée en main, faisant un discours pour galvaniser le moral de ses hommes, qui avaient choisi de suivre leur capitaine jusqu'au bout.

\- Tenez vos positions ! exigea t-il, alors que les hommes dressaient leurs boucliers pour former un mur. Fils du Gondor et du Rohan ! Mes frères ! les appela t-il, se mettant au même niveau que ses hommes, acceptant de partager le même destin, tant bien même il était roi. Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur. Un jour peut venir où le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonneront nos amis et briseront tous liens.

Une telle image sembla faire peur à tous ces soldats. Ils avaient sans doute des femmes et des enfants, ainsi que des proches qu'ils voulaient protéger.

\- Mais, reprit Aragorn avec une voix claironnante qui porta loin, ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés lorsque l'âge des Hommes s'effondrera. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne Terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, Hommes de l'Ouest !

Une série de cris et d'acclamations unanimes conclurent ce discours, alors que le roi du Gondor levait son épée, celle qui avait déjà eu raison de Sauron, il y a des millénaires de cela.

\- Pour Frodon, conclut-il, avant de charger.

Il fut suivi par toute l'armée, rattrapant les deux jeunes filles qui chargèrent également, ivres de vengeance.

Alors que les deux armées allaient se rencontrer, n'étant plus séparées que par une trentaine de mètres, un éclat de lumière jaillit autour du cadavre de Madoka.

La force de l'éclat stoppa les deux armées, qui reculèrent, aveuglées par cette puissance.

A la stupéfaction générale, la jeune fille se leva, entourée d'une lueur ténébreuse. C'était à la fois plus sombre que la nuit et plus lumineux que le soleil, en un mélange complémentaire et impossible.

Madoka se redressa, toujours nimbée de cet éclat doré. Lorsque la lumière se fit moins violente, tous purent voir qu'elle avait changé.

Ses longs cheveux coulaient dans son dos, tandis que ses yeux roses s'étaient assombris. Sa peau avait retrouvé sa douceur et sa teinte emplie de vie, mais son sourire était plus assuré, plus confiant.

Ses vêtements étaient différents. Elle portait un corselet et un gilet de tissu mauve bouffant et vaporeux, laissant voir sa peau par transparence. Ses gants sombres étaient assortis à ses cuissardes, alors que sa mini-jupe de cuir moulait ses fesses.

La jeune fille observa son corps, notant la présence de bracelets de cuir autour de ses poignets, avant de caresser le collier clouté autour de sa nuque.

\- Madoka ? murmura Sayaka avec une expression presque désespérée.

Alors que les orques reprirent leur charge, hurlant sans subtilité, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses projeta une onde de choc, qui balaya leur première vague.

La première ligne s'écroula, bousculant les suivantes, qui s'arrêtèrent.

Madoka n'avait même pas eu à se retourner, affichant sa puissance avec insolence.

\- Assez avec toute cette violence, demanda t-elle, rejetant ses cheveux en frôlant les piercings accrochés au pavillon de son oreille gauche.

Elle regarda Sayaka et lui adressa un sourire navré.

\- Désolée de devoir briser tes espoirs, Okt ... Miki Sayaka, mais je ne suis pas ton amie. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'infliger cette peine.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Sayaka. Vous êtes dans son corps et vous lui ressemblez tellement.

\- Je suis, je suis, commença t-elle en réfléchissant intensément, dévoilant une sphère noire accrochée autour de son cou. Je suis Kriemhild Gretchen, finit-elle en faisant rouler ce nom sur sa langue, goûtant à sa saveur. Je suis la grande sorcière de l'espoir.

Kyôko l'observa avec incrédulité. C'était impossible, une sorcière ne pouvait pas être aussi consciente, discutant de façon calme et posée.

\- Je veux ramener la paix et l'espoir, que tous puissent vivre en se comprenant. Je veux que tous vivent en harmonie, pour faire de ce monde un paradis. Je vais vous laisser dix jours pour y parvenir et éliminer tout chagrin.

\- Et si c'est impossible ? questionna Kyôko. Que feras-tu pour y parvenir ?

\- C'est très simple, répondit la sorcière au corps humain. J'anéantirais tout ce qui s'oppose à cette paix. J'absorberais toute vie sur cette planète, avant de recréer un monde idéal, dans laquel nous serons tous unis en un paradis éternel !

Sayaka observa avec ahurissement cette créature qui possédait le corps de Madoka. Sa meilleure amie n'aurait jamais osé dire quelque chose comme cela et surtout, elle n'aurait pas eu un ton aussi effroyablement sincère.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que nous allons discuter avec ces engeances ? cracha Théodred en désignant les orques qui observaient la sorcière. Jamais je ne m'allierais avec les bêtes qui servent Sauron !

Kriemhild regarda l'immense œil, qui semblait se délecter de ce spectacle, attendant de voir comment les choses évolueraient, bien qu'il rêvait d'écraser Elessar et tout ce qui s'opposerait à sa domination du monde.

\- Sauron n'est pas le plus altruiste, ni le plus gentil des dirigeants, commença t-elle avec la même voix douce. Ce n'est pas un être juste, ni même honnête, mais lui au moins à l'avantage de ne pas considérer les orques juste comme des êtres à exterminer.

Elle avait un point, songea Aragorn, mais l'heure n'était guère aux discussions.

A cet instant, un éclat lumineux jaillit derrière eux.

Le sommet de la tour de Barad-dûr scintilla. Une flamme s'éleva, alors que l'œil trembla. l'immense orbe de flammes se rétracta, comprimé sur lui-même, avant de disparaître.

Avec stupeur, tous virent le grand œil ardent disparaître.

Avant même que quelqu'un ne lève son épée en hurlant à la victoire, un éclair frappa le sol, devant la Porte Noire.

Une silhouette apparut devant les légions d'orques, mesurant bien trois mètres de haut, couverte par une armure sombre.

L'être dégageait une aura étouffante, qui semblait éclipser l'éclat d'espoir émise par Kriemhild Gretchen.

L'être leva sa main droite, tenant une masse noire.

Cependant, ce qui horrifia tout le monde, ce fut l'anneau doré aux inscriptions de feu qui luisait autour de son annulaire droit.


	45. Le défaut du plan

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, centrée sur Homura. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Le défaut du plan**

Homura observa la gemme rose qui luisait dans la paume de sa main. Elle marchait mécaniquement, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de son environnement.

Avec la démarche d'un automate, Homura passa devant le matelas qu'elle avait placé dans un recoin poussiéreux, avant de s'approcher du recoin où elle avait pris l'habitude de s'installer pour nettoyer ses armes.

En temps normal, Homura aimait prendre soin de ses machines de mort. Lorsqu'elle nettoyait chaque pièce et récurait chaque recoin, elle avait l'esprit entièrement concentré sur cette tâche et ne se perdait pas en considérations diverses, dont l'intérêt était parfois très discutable.

Cependant, Homura n'avait plus le luxe de se détourner de la question qui la taraudait. Elle devait impérativement trouver une solution pour sauver Madoka.

La jeune femme s'assit le long de la paroi, se laissant glisser contre la roche sèche, éraflant sa tenue blanche.

Homura avait un regard vide. Ses iris lilas semblèrent s'assombrir, auréolés d'un éclat désespéré.

La seconde suivante, la Puella Magi se reprit. Les engrenages de son esprit avaient recommencé à tourner, reprenant leurs incessants calculs mécaniques, mettant de nouveau en marche le cerveau de la manipulatrice qui fonctionnait avec une précision despotique et une volonté inébranlable.

\- Les Clara Dolls, sortez, ordonna t-elle à ses poupées, avec un ton sec indiquant qu'elle n'admettrait aucune contestation.

Les rares marionnettes présentes dans la caverne obéirent à l'instant, sachant que la volonté de leur maîtresse était absolue.

Lorsque Homura fut certaine d'être seule, puisque l'elfe captive ne comptait pas, elle soupira, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Elle aurait presque pu se mettre à sangloter, tant les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, mais elle se contenta de regarder ses jambes avec une expression vide.

Elle avait trop longtemps été impuissante et pleurer ne résolvait rien. Les larmes étaient inutiles, alors autant s'en passer pour faire quelque chose de plus utile.

La Puella Magi leva sa main droite au niveau de son visage et ouvrit sa paume, dévoilant la soul-gem de Madoka, qui brillait d'une forte lueur.

Son regard devint plus doux en observant la pierre. Elle contempla chaque facette de la gemme, repensant à toute la bonté qui scintillait à l'intérieur, irradiant son cœur d'une douce caresse, comme si les doigts de Madoka effleuraient gentiment son corps.

Homura grava chaque détail de cette âme pure en son esprit, alors que les commissures de ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement, donnant un air plus doux à son visage.

Cependant, son regard terne et empli de mélancolie démentait cette fausse impression d'apaisement.

Alors qu'elle pouvait être réconfortée par la présence proche de celle qu'elle aimait, Homura était rongée par les regrets. Elle savait parfaitement que chaque fois qu'elle essayait de sauver son amie, elle ne réussissait qu'à la faire souffrir. Que ce soit en la tuant, en la blessant par son indifférence ou en étant cruelle, Homura blessait Madoka.

Elle avait beau se dédouaner, prétextant que c'était pour le bien de la collégienne aux cheveux roses, Homura devait voir la réalité en face. Madoka était blessée à chaque fois et cela était douloureux à voir. Paradoxalement, elle faisait souffrir celle qu'elle aimait, juste pour la protéger d'un sort bien pire.

La voyageuse temporelle repensa au passé et regarda autour d'elle.

L'obscurité l'entourait. Ce n'était pas la blancheur immaculée d'une chambre d'hôpital, mais la solitude qui l'étreignait était la même. Pas de chaleur, pas de douceur, personne pour la réconforter. Elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher à une image fugace, à un souvenir qui restait vivace.

Jadis, Homura avait longtemps été seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital, avec des parents distants. Ses géniteurs se montraient lointains et impassibles avec leur seule enfant. Ils se protégeaient en étant indifférents, ne voulant pas trop s'attacher à elle, en un égoïste effort pour ne pas souffrir de la mort programmée de leur fille.

Mais Homura avait survécu. Une brève rémission lui avait permis de vivre un semblant de vie normale. Elle avait pu aller au collège et rencontrer la plus merveilleuse des personnes.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses amis, elle s'était de nouveau retrouvé seule.

Homura avait trop longtemps été enserrée par les bras glacés de cette ombre noire, dont les griffes s'enfonçaient dans son âme.

Seule la présence apaisante et le doux sourire de Madoka avaient permis de chasser la solitude qui l'emmitoufflait de son manteau obscur.

Madoka avait été son espoir, sa lumière, son phare dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque Madoka était morte, Homura n'avait pas accepté cette fin. Elle s'était juré de protéger son amie, de tout faire pour elle, de la même façon que Madoka lui avait rendu l'espoir et le goût de la vie. Si Madoka lui avait donné son amitié, l'espoir et la joie de vivre, Homura ferait tout pour lui rendre la pareille.

Homura avait accepté le fardeau de sauver Madoka, elle avait librement emprunté un chemin fait de douleur et de solitude, dans lequel elle se condamnait volontairement à ne pas être heureuse.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour les autres. Le bonheur absolu n'était qu'un mensonge. Certains avaient tenté de bâtir des paradis sur terre, mais ils étaient toujours construits aux dépens d'autres.

Homura l'avait bien compris. Pour elle, il n'y avait ni espoir ni rédemption possible. Mais, quitte à devoir être damnée, autant assumer ce fardeau jusqu'au bout et tout faire pour aider les autres, ses amies.

Madoka méritait d'être heureuse et en sécurité.

Homura devait tout faire, tout tenter pour celle qu'elle aimait.

Absolument tout.

Homura se redressa, reprenant son air dur.

\- Je dois tout faire pour te sauver, Madoka, songea Homura. Je n'aurais de cesse de te protéger, même si je dois rester enfermée pour toujours dans un labyrinthe de douleur et de solitude.

Homura approcha de Arwen et retira le bâillon de la brune.

La princesse elfe serra les dents pour chasser la crampe dans ses muscles, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Homura dégaina son Desert Eagle.

D'un seul geste, la Puella Magi pointa son pistolet sur l'elfe. Avant que les remords ne la fasse hésiter, Homura tira dans la poitrine, perforant le cœur.

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Son regard devint vide, alors qu'un filet carmin s'écoula au sol, dégageant un entêtant parfum métallique.

Immédiatement, Homura saisit la précieuse gemme de son amie et la plaça devant la plaie. La manipulatrice chargea son énergie et utilisa le pouvoir qu'elle avait drainé pour accomplir un rituel interdit.

Lentement, Homura parvint à extraire la précieuse âme, employant les rituels de nécromancie les plus ignobles qu'elle avait volé à Saroumane et aux Nazgûl, ramenant l'âme de Madoka dans le corps blessé.

La plaie se referma autour d'une substance brillante, d'une couleur de fraise.

Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, où Homura tâta le pouls, le cœur de l'elfe se remit à battre. Une faible pulsation agita de nouveau le muscle, avant que le sang ne circule de nouveau dans les veines.

La soul gem échappa des doigts de Homura et tomba au sol, émettant un son mat. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'un écrin doré, entourant une sphère de cristal vide. Cet objet vide n'avait plus aucune valeur, puisque l'âme censée être catalysée et convertie en énergie avait de nouveau intégré un corps biologique.

Arwen respira lentement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ... Homura-chan ? demanda t-elle d'une voix adulte, mais dans laquelle on retrouvait sa légendaire douceur.

Homura la serra dans ses bras, soulagée d'avoir retrouvée son amie. Puis, elle recula, avec une expression presque honteuse, alors qu'elle essayait de garder un contact visuel avec l'elfe possédée par Madoka.

Homura savait que cela ne finirait pas bien, mais elle ne pouvait plus mentir à Madoka. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Du moins, elle ne conta que ce qu'elle avait fait dans cette chronologie, évitant de dévoiler la vraie nature de son pouvoir.

L'expression horrifiée de Madoka ne la surprit pas, bien qu'elle soit profondément blessante.

\- Homura, déclara la collégienne enfermée dans le corps de l'elfe. Je ... je ne peux pas cautionner tout ça.

\- Je le sais, avoua Homura, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Je ... j'aurais bien voulu trouver d'autre solution, mais ...

Homura posa sa main sur son bouclier, prête à retourner dans le passé, au moment où Madoka débarquait en Terre du Milieu.

Ce maudit souhait, fait par son amie, avait si bouleversé l'espace-temps, que Homura ne pouvait plus remonter au-delà de cette arrivée, l'empêchant de revenir au jour de sa première rencontre avec Madoka.

Homura s'apprêta à faire rétrograder le cours du temps, pour développer une autre chronologie, mais alors que le sablier de son bouclier était prêt à libérer son pouvoir, Homura se figea, empêchant l'engrenage de glisser.

Si elle retournait en arrière, Madoka aurait encore plus de réalités liées à elle. Son potentiel grandirait encore, mais elle serait encore plus menacée.

Homura trembla, alors qu'une réalisation horrifique fracassa ses défenses mentales.

En fait, elle aurait tout fait pour rien. Ses combats, ses sacrifices, ses souffrances, tout serait vain.

Homura laissa tomber son arme, gardant les bras ballants, alors que son bouclier claquait contre la paroi d'obsidienne.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle d'une voix désespérée, sans savoir à qui elle s'adressait réellement, comme si elle espérait trouver une entité supérieure à blâmer à sa place.

Sa soul gem brilla d'un éclat noir. La corruption s'engouffra dans son âme, alors qu'elle chancella et se rattrapa de justesse au mur.

Elle glissa faiblement le long de la paroi, laissant ses larmes couler, tandis que le désespoir la dévorait doucement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? bégaya t-elle en pleurant. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à te protéger ?

Madoka fut choquée. Homura restait toujours impassible, mais elle dévoilait ses doutes et ses faiblesses devant elle.

Homura était une criminelle, une manipulatrice cruelle et impitoyable, mais elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Un proverbe disait que l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions et Homura en était un bon exemple. Face à tant de bonne volonté, face à tant de souffrances endurées, Madoka ne pouvait pas ignorer que Homura faisait les choses pour aider ses amies. La collégienne, piégée dans le corps d'une elfe, ne voulait pas accabler davantage la brune en la faisant culpabiliser.

Homura continua de pleurer, se laissant aller. Elle laissa sa gemme noircir et briller d'un sombre éclat, s'abandonnant au désespoir.

Madoka saisit la main de Homura, en un geste apaisant.

\- Ca suffit, Homura, murmura t-elle avec douceur, posant une main sur la joue de la brune en un geste doux et apaisant. Je trouverais une solution, ajouta t-elle, avant d'avoir l'illumination.

\- C'est ... trop tard, murmura la brune, les yeux dans le vague, alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être saisie à la gorge par ses erreurs, par ses fautes qui voulaient la plonger dans un océan fait de ses larmes amères.

Elle trouva cependant la force de regarder Madoka dans les yeux.

Homura regarda ces prunelles aux reflets perlés, dont la profonde nuance dorée était emplie de douceur et de compassion. Elle connaissait par cœur chacune des petites tâches qui scintillaient à chaque battement du cœur de son amie.

\- J'ai trouvé, répondit Madoka en serrant la main de sa camarade, réchauffant doucement la gemme qui s'assombrissait et semblait absorber toute chaleur et tout espoir.

Madoka observa l'entrée de la grotte et soupira, ses yeux adoptant une émotion moins douce et bienveillante.

\- Tu peux sortir Kyubey, appela t-elle. Je sais que tu as compris.

L'extraterrestre émergea de l'ombre, avec son éternel expression souriante, endormant la méfiance de celles qu'il approchait. Il avait patiemment attendu, observant les choses dans l'attente de pouvoir récolter l'âme de Homura. Elle était à deux doigts de sombrer et d'achever un nouveau cycle. Un cycle insignifiant parmi des milliers d'autres, une existence qui n'était qu'une négligeable poussière dans ce vaste univers.

\- Kaname Madoka, salua l'alien. L'acte insensé de Homura aggrave l'entropie, mais si tu souhaites de nouveau faire un contrat pour contrecarrer cette action, c'est possible.

Kyubey ne cachait même plus ses ambitions. Il ne se souciait plus d'enrober la vérité, puisqu'il avait compris que Madoka voulait sauver Homura, quitte à se damner à son tour.

\- Avant de refaire le contrat, je veux connaître le vœu que j'avais fait.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Kyubey. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu voulais que personne ne soit au courant. J'ai interprété tes mots de la façon la plus littérale possible, en effaçant tes souvenirs, faisant en sorte que personne ne connaisse l'intitulé de ce contrat. Un secret est en danger, dès lors que quelqu'un le connait.

Madoka l'observa, se maudissant d'avoir eu une formulation aussi malheureuse. Cependant, elle ne se ferait pas piéger une seconde fois.

Elle réfléchit, cherchant comment tourner ses mots pour éviter que Kyubey ne la trompe une fois de plus.

\- Je sais ce que je vais faire, déclara Madoka. Je veux pouvoir ...

A cet instant, Homura tenta un geste désespéré, essayant d'arrêter son amie, mais Madoka lui adressa un doux sourire, lui demandant de lui faire confiance.

Homura avait échoué et elle le savait. Sa seule chance, c'était de laisser Madoka tenter quelque chose.

Cependant, si Madoka échouait ...

Homura préféra ne pas imaginer une si terrifiante hypothèse. Elle se contenta d'observer, impuissante.

Elle exécrait tellement ce sentiment !

Elle avait trop souvent été couchée sur un lit d'hôpital, à devoir attendre que son cœur daigne correctement fonctionner, seule, avec pour seul horizon les murs de sa chambre.

Madoka se mit devant Kyubey et l'observa.

\- Tu as dit que j'avais un grand potentiel. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais pouvoir faire le contrat. Je souhaite détruire toutes les sorcières, avant qu'elles ne naissent ! Je veux pouvoir sauver toutes les Puella Magi, partout et à toutes les époques, avant qu'elles ne se transforment en sorcières ! Je veux qu'aucune ne souffre du désespoir !

\- Mais, répondit Kyubey avec ce qui ressemblait à de la surprise, c'est bien au-delà de la manipulation temporelle ! C'est ... veux-tu devenir ... ce que vous appelez Dieu ?

\- Peu importe ! répondit Madoka. C'est mon souhait, alors exauces-le, incubateur !

Kyubey obéit. Il posa sa patte sur la poitrine de Arwen, extrayant l'âme de Madoka en créant une nouvelle soul-gem.

La jeune fille s'entoura d'une aura immaculée. Le visage fin et élégant de l'elfe se métamorphosa, laissant place à celui qui était familier aux yeux de Homura. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et retrouvèrent leur nuance dragée, sa robe devint d'une blancheur immaculée, tandis que l'intérieur était empli d'étoiles tourbillonnantes.

Madoka était radieuse, emplissant la caverne d'une magnifique aura de pureté.

\- Je vais te sauver, Homura-chan, claironna t-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et puissante, retentissant dans le cœur de la brune. Ensuite, je sauverais toutes les autres et jamais je ne cèderais aux sirènes du désespoir !

Homura était bouche bée, fascinée devant tant de pouvoir et tant de bonté d'âme. Elle regrettait presque ce qu'elle allait faire.

Cependant, elle se doutait bien que Kyubey et sa maudite espèce n'en resteraient pas là. Elle savait Madoka trop pure, trop gentille et trop innocente pour affronter les malveillances de ses ennemis, sans parler des malversations délétères et cruelles de cet univers. Il y avait tant de menaces potentielles, des périls dont elle n'avait même pas idée et qui échappaient à l'entendement. La race maudite des Incubateurs n'était qu'un péril, visible mais dont on ignorait l'étendue des capacités.

Homura frissonna en y réfléchissant. Si Kyubey s'était bien gardé de révéler ce que l'humanité trouverait lorsqu'il avait affirmé qu'elle atteindrait les étoiles, alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce qui pouvait exister ailleurs ? Quelles horreurs se terraient dans les recoins des ténèbres de milliards de galaxies isolées ?

Homura ne pouvait pas laisser son amie affronter tous ces dangers.

Elle se laissa tomber, en larmes. Son bras devint mou, alors que sa gemme se fissura.

Madoka saisit la main de la brune, en un geste apaisant.

\- J'ai ... tellement attendu ce moment, murmura Homura.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la voyageuse temporelle.

Elle saisit les mains de la déesse, qui fut ébranlée par cette agression à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

L'expression de stupeur sur le visage de Madoka blessa profondément Homura, fendant sa gemme sous l'impact de cette trahison, mais la brune résista à cette nouvelle mutilation.

\- Je le fais pour toi, pensa t-elle avec les meilleures intentions possibles. Mon amour n'a pas de limites !

Un éclat plus sombre et plus écœurant que le désespoir émergea de la soul-gem de Homura, entourant la déesse. La substance entoura Madoka, qui se sentit déchirée en deux, comme si on l'écorchait à vif.

\- Homura, gémit-elle avec une voix désespérée, emplie d'une souffrance abominable. Arrête ! Ca fait ... tellement ... mal ! Pitié ! Je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! TU VAS ME BRISER !

Un craquement retentit, alors que toute la caverne fut envahie de ténèbres.

Immédiatement, Madoka s'effondra dans les bras de Homura.

La magicienne serra la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans ses bras, la gardant contre elle, comme un précieux trésor méritant d'être chéri et protégé, alors que l'aura de la Puella Magi s'étendit comme le feu dans la paille.

Homura se sentit grisée, envahie d'un pouvoir infini.

Cependant, alors qu'elle était enivrée par cette puissance illimitée, Homura fut saisie de violentes crampes dans le ventre.

Homura jura en sentant sa chair brûler, incapable de contenir l'être divin qu'était Madoka. La brune sentit la magie grouiller dans son corps, comme une force monstrueuse qui la parasitait et qui cherchait à fuir sa chair.

\- Je ... je ne peux pas tenir ça très longtemps, haleta Homura en serrant les dents. Mon corps n'est pas adapté pour un tel pouvoir.

Homura fit circuler une part de ce pouvoir divin dans sa gemme, voulant infuser son âme avec ce pouvoir divin, mais le joyau se fendit.

Incrédule, Homura observa l'orbe sombre, traversé par une brisure.

\- Je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour pouvoir contenir l'énergie divine de Madoka, comprit-elle. Il me faut de quoi canaliser ce pouvoir ... et même de quoi le dominer.

A cet instant, le regard de Homura s'écarquilla, alors qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

Une nouvelle trahison, un nouveau mensonge, un autre renoncement.

Mais, ce serait la dernière fois, se jura t-elle. Une ultime injure à Madoka, une dernière blessure et tout serait terminé.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Elle allait devoir se damner pour l'éternité, sans aucun espoir de rédemption ou de salut.

Mais au moins, elle pourrait sauver Madoka.


	46. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec un combat contre l'ennemi des Peuples Libres.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

Le silence planait sur la plaine poussiéreuse qui s'étendait devant la Porte Noire.

Le vent balaya la plaine, soulevant des nuées de poussière grise, agitant les bannières des hommes.

Les hommes se taisaient, tétanisés, reserrant leurs prises sur leurs armes et sur les rênes de leurs montures.

De l'autre côté, les orques ne criaient plus, ils s'étaient également tus. Eux aussi étaient terrifiés par la figure qui venait d'apparaître et aucun d'eux ne voulait attirer l'attention de leur maître.

Sauron était revenu.

Le seigneur du Mordor, le Maia déchu, celui que tous les peuples libres craignaient, venait de faire son apparition.

L'être à la carrure massive était bien plus grand qu'un homme. De ses trois mètres, il dominait tous les humains qui osaient encore lui faire face.

Le silence régnant fut brisé par le claquement des bottes de métal sombre de l'être intégralement vêtu de noir.

Il avança calmement, avec une démarche fière et assurée, laissant sa cape grise comme les scories flotter derrière lui.

Sauron tourna son heaume de métal noirci vers Aragorn, puis vers la sorcière. Il semblait ne pas savoir qui tuer en premier, mais il se décida à attaquer la femme à la chevelure rose. Même si l'épée d'Elendil lui laissait un mauvais souvenir, il ne referait pas la même erreur. Il broierait le crâne de ce roitelet, avant de chercher à saisir le corps. La magicienne était une menace plus dangereuse pour son règne.

Sauron ordonna à son armée d'encercler les coalisés, avant de s'avancer vers la magicienne aux longs cheveux roses.

Kriemhild Gretchen réagit à cette menace, sans attendre que son adversaire ne soit à portée. Elle décocha une flèche, mais le projectile d'énergie cramoisie fut dévié d'un revers de main par la divinité en armure sombre.

Sauron n'avait même pas eu l'air de sentir les flammes lécher l'acier de son gant, pas plus qu'il n'avait senti de douleur.

La sorcière déchaîna alors une rafale de magie, prenant la forme d'une volée d'orbes et de flèches, qui percutèrent chaque portion visible de l'armure sombre.

Une ribambelle de flèches s'écrasa contre Sauron, martelant le métal à chaque seconde, émettant un son continu, semblable au martellement de la pluie sur des tôles.

Malgré la puissance de l'attaque, cela n'eut aucun effet visible. Sauron résista à l'attaque de la sorcière et il se décida à lever une main, repoussant le barrage projeté par son ennemie. La déflagration constante s'écrasa sur une sphère grise, dégageant des relents de fumée et de soufre, mais Sauron continua d'avancer, la main gauche tendue vers l'avant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avança malgré tout et profita de l'éblouissante lueur qui éclipsait la scène, pour jeter sa masse au visage de la sorcière.

Le métal noir fut dissimulé par l'éclat sanguin du pouvoir de la sorcière. Kriemhild ne vit rien venir, n'apercevant l'arme qu'au dernier moment. Elle fut frappée de plein fouet au visage par la masse d'acier massif.

Le choc fut si violent, qu'il lui brisa le nez et la projeta à une quinzaine de mètres.

Elle s'écrasa au sol, mais sa chute n'amortit pas tout le choc. La vitesse avec laquelle la sorcière avait été frappée était si intense, qu'elle roula sur elle-même sur une distance d'une dizaine de mètres.

Kriemhild était couverte de poussière et de gravillons, alors que ses blessures se résorbaient. La sorcière se redressa sur ses muscles tremblants, adressant un regard haineux à Sauron. Alors qu'elle essuya son visage, elle claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une naginata entre ses mains.

L'arme au manche d'ébène était surmontée d'une lame recourbée, qui brillait comme une perle, chassant un peu les ténèbres autour d'elle.

La sorcière semblait entourée d'une brume rose et luminescente, faisant d'elle une balise qui ramenait l'espoir dans les cœurs.

La grande sorcière de la salvation leva sa naginata et l'arme projeta une étincelle dans les cieux, formant un trou parfaitement circulaire dans la masse noirâtre de nuages.

Le ciel bleu et les rayons du soleil percèrent la couverture orageuse, illuminant le champ de bataille au point que la bannière d'Aragorn devint éblouissante.

Sauron la regarda et ne dit rien. Il se contenta de claquer des doigts, ordonnant à son armée de se mettre en marche et d'écraser les coalisés qui étaient sottement venus le défier en son domaine.

Alors que la horde chargea, Kriemhild leva les mains, érigeant deux barrières roses qui barrèrent toute la largeur de la passe de la Porte Noire. L'une empêchait les orques de déferler sur la Terre du Milieu et la seconde empêchait les orques d'attaquer les hommes.

Les deux armées étaient bloquées par des murs translucides, qui permettaient d'observer l'espace stérile entre les deux factions, formant un périmètre idéal pour une surface de combat, indiquant clairement que la sorcière comptait affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sayaka serrait les dents, étant plus prompte à dévoiler sa nervosité que son amie, bien que les jambes de Kyôko étaient également agitées de tremblements nerveux. Elle n'aimait pas les projets violents de la sorcière, mais elle ne voulait pas que le monstre triomphe.

La sorcière frappa Sauron avec sa lame argentée, heurtant l'épaule garnie de pointes. Elle frappa à deux reprises, butant sur ses pointes qui gênaient ses frappes, alors que ses coups ne parvinrent pas à percer l'armure.

Sauron donna un puissant coup de massue sur le manche de la naginata, faisant vibrer l'arme entre les doigts de Kriemhild.

Alors que la sorcière tentait d'absorber la vibration, Sauron produisit une onde de choc qui ébranla le sol. Les ondes sismiques heurtèrent son adversaire de plein fouet, la repoussant violemment en arrière.

Alors que Kriemhild se relevait, crachant un peu de poussière, le Maiar déchu frappa de nouveau. La masse de Sauron martela le sol d'un puissant coup, frôlant de près la sorcière.

Kriemhild sentit les gravillons projetés par l'arme d'acier fendre le cuir des ses vêtements et érafler sa peau, alors que l'onde de choc provoquée la força à esquiver ces vagues de poussière et de gravier.

Cette dernière recula, profitant d'une ouverture dans la garde de Sauron pour porter un coup à la poitrine, juste entre deux plaques.

L'extrémité acérée se glissa dans une jointure. D'un geste sec du poignet, la sorcière fit tourner sa lame et tenta d'écarter les pièces métalliques de la cuirasse. Le métal gémit en étant ainsi disloqué, mais Sauron retira l'acier luisant comme la lune opaline.

Il tordit le métal de la naginata entre ses doigts, faisant ployer la lame et gémir l'acier bleuté.

Kriemhild recula, échappant à la prise de Sauron. Elle tenta de donner un autre coup, un peu plus bas cette fois-ci, mais le seigneur du Mordor esquiva l'attaque qu'il avait vu venir, avant de parer à l'aide de sa masse.

L'acier massif heurta le manche de l'arme nippone. Mais cette fois-ci, la naginata ne résista pas au pouvoir de l'Unique et éclata en de multiples fragments.

La sorcière rejeta son manche au sol, sifflant de dépit. Elle fit un saut en arrière, tout en projetant un orbe d'énergie écarlate, mais Sauron se baissa prestement, avec une aisance normalement impossible pour une personne vêtue d'une telle armure lourde.

Le seigneur noir évita une nouvelle sphère dorée et chargea droit devant lui.

Il esquiva plusieurs autres balles sifflantes et parvint au niveau de Kriemhild, avant de lui asséner un violent revers de la gauche. Son gant massif effleura la joue de Kriemhild, alors que cette dernière bondit en l'air.

La sorcière flotta dans les cieux obscurcis par les cendres et les ténèbres répandues par l'incarnation du Mal. Elle leva les bras en l'air, comme si elle implorait une divinité, la main droite pointée vers les astres éloignés et masqués par les fumerolles volcaniques.

\- Disparais ! exigea t-elle. Je te purgerais hors de mon monde parfait !

Elle serra les dents, adoptant une expression déterminée, alors que le ciel s'orna de milliers de lettres et de cercles, couvrant la toile noire d'un langage inconnu écrit en caractères roses.

La formule kabbalistique se mua en un barrage de flèches magiques, perçant les cieux pour s'abattre sur Sauron.

Le Maia poussa un grognement aux accents métalliques, alors qu'il ploya sous la puissance de l'impact.

Le Seigneur du Mordor sembla chanceler, comme si sa puissance était dominée par celle de l'autre déité.

La tempête de lumière s'abattit avec fracas, produisant des milliers de petites étincelles, tandis que le souffle des explosions semblait repousser les nuages sombres.

Aragorn et Gandalf avait l'impression que les Valar eux-mêmes apportaient leur soutien à Kriemhild Gretchen, écartant l'horrible couverture qui flottait dans l'air.

Cependant, le barrage de flèches ne fut pas suffisant pour avoir raison du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Sauron se redressa, sa cape flottant derrière lui, comme le manteau d'ombre dont il escomptait recouvrir le monde.

\- Echoue ! répondit-il sans s'embarrasser de détails, projetant de multiples orbes enflammés, qui percutèrent la sorcière enveloppée dans un bouclier d'énergie pure.

Alors que Kriemhild laissait son aura repousser le pouvoir maléfique, elle ne vit pas le fouet émerger de la masse de Sauron.

Une lanière ignée sortit de l'arme pour s'enrouler autour de la cheville droite de la sorcière.

Kriemhild ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, lorsque Sauron fit un violent mouvement, qui la tira vers le bas.

La sorcière fut jetée au sol. Elle utilisa ses bras pour protéger son visage, mais à peine elle heurta le sol, qu'elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle put.

La combattante à la chevelure douce ne fut pas assez rapide, puisque Sauron la frappa au visage.

Kriemhild recula, sonnée, recevant la masse de Sauron en plein estomac.

Le choc la fit vomir, alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa tête tournait, tandis qu'elle évita de justesse un nouveau coup. Elle évita le premier, mais pas le second qui la frappa dans la poitrine, ce qui la rejeta vers les cieux.

Kriemhild décolla, le sternum en miettes. Cependant, sa jambe était toujours liée au fouet et Sauron prit un plaisir malsain à la faire retomber au sol.

La sorcière s'écrasa contre la terre, poussant un gémissement qui fut étouffé par le son de ses os brisés.

Kriemhild encaissa le choc et se redressa difficilement, crachant un filet de sang qui jaillissait de son nez et de sa gorge.

Malgré son état lamentable, elle était toujours déterminée à lutter. Elle projeta une rafale de couteaux argentés, qui s'écrasèrent sur l'armure de Sauron en produisant de petites étincelles blanches, comme si du sable arasait son armure pour la fragiliser.

Sauron ne sembla pas plus gêné que s'il s'agissait de moucherons. La poussière de sable glissa sur le métal, mais l'armure noire n'avait même pas été entaillée.

Kriemhild généra une nouvelle naginata. Cette fois-ci, elle plongea son arme dans la rotule gauche, enfonçant l'arme pour sectionner les ligaments.

L'arme s'enfonça dans le corps, l'extrémité ressortant même derrière le genou.

Sauron ne poussa aucun cri, comme s'il n'était pas affecté par ces blessures.

Kriemhild fut surprise, mais lorsqu'elle vit l'anneau doré briller avec davantage d'intensité, elle comprit. Ce bijou contenait l'essence même de Sauron. Tout comme sa griefseed, il était l'unique point faible, tout le reste était secondaire.

La sorcière prit appui sur le manche de son arme, toujours fichée dans l'armure, se servant de ce support pour bondir en hauteur.

Elle échappa de justesse à un coup de masse, sautant par-dessus Sauron, arrivant dans le dos de l'abomination.

Dans sa cabriole, la sorcière vêtue de cuir et de soie projeta une myriade de couteaux acérés dans le dos du seigneur noir.

Les lames percutèrent l'armure et alors que la sorcière posa les pieds au sol, elle pivota sur ses talons et projeta une violente onde de choc qui percuta la silhouette blindée, dont la lumière des yeux de feu sembla vaciller.

Kriemhild Gretchen ne laissa pas à Sauron le temps de réagir, puisqu'elle courut vers son ennemi, tout en expédiant quatre orbes blancs.

La sorcière vêtue de cuir bondit, dégainant une longue lame au tranchant acéré brillant d'un éclat pourpre. La jeune fille poussa un cri de rage, s'apprêtant à planter sa lame dans la nuque blindée.

Alors que l'acier allait décapiter la silhouette blindée, faisant voler le casque orné d'une couronne de fer, Sauron projeta une onde de choc, dégageant flammes et cendres.

Kriemhild sembla immobilisée dans les airs, comme saisie par une main invisible, avant d'être violemment repoussée par une nouvelle vague d'énergie et de feu jaunâtre.

La sorcière se réceptionna en dérapant sur le sol poussiéreux. De petites pierres coupantes avaient éraflé ses cuissardes, tandis qu'un éclat avait laissé une petite marque sanglante sur sa pomette droite.

Dans le même temps, Sauron jeta sa masse sur son ennemie, encore sonnée.

L'arme de métal percuta la sorcière dans la mâchoire. Le choc projeta la femme aux cheveux roses au sol. Elle gémit, crachant deux incisives, avant de passer une main sur la plaie.

Kriemhild sourit sauvagement, dévoilant toutes ses dents, y compris celles qu'elle venait de régénérer à l'instant.

Elle chargea, faisant briller son épée dont la lame était ornée de gravures représentant des roses noires, dont le tranchant était prêt à fendre les lourdes plaques d'armure.

Cependant, l'Anneau scintilla au doigt de son maître, tandis que le tonnerre gronda. Les cieux hurlèrent, se pliant à la volonté du maître du Mordor.

Un éclair frappa la jeune fille, qui poussa un hurlement déchirant, alors que la douleur brûla chaque cellule de son corps.

Kriemhild s'écroula au sol, poussant un hâlètement teinté d'un long sanglot. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poussière et les gravillons, alors qu'elle se redressa difficilement.

Ses larmes dessinèrent des sillons sur sa peau poussiéreuse, alors que ses lèvres sèches laissèrent échapper un long râle, entrecoupé d'un toussotement rauque. Sa magie forma une fine pellicule défensive autour d'elle, mais Sauron s'avança.

Chacun de ses pas était accompagné d'un cliquetis assourdissant, semblable à la lame d'une guillotine ... où à la cisaille des Parques prête à trancher le fil du destin.

Kriemhild se releva, mais sa force sembla sapée par l'obscurité incarnée devant elle.

Elle para le coup de poing, saisissant le gant de métal dans sa paume, mais Sauron était bien plus vigoureux qu'elle.

Kriemhild ploya, ses muscles faiblissant, tandis que le maître du Mordor porta un coup de pied dans le ventre de la sorcière. Ses bottes ornées de pointes perforèrent l'estomac de la sorcière, ajoutant une plaie de plus.

Le choc fit décoller Kriemhild en l'air.

Alors que sa chair se ressoudait, elle fut saisie à la gorge par Sauron.

Le Seigneur Noir observa les iris roses et sourit sous son casque.

Sauron broya la gorge de sa victime, brisant la nuque de la sorcière, avant de la projeter sur la barrière translucide qui empêchait les orques de se ruer contre l'armée humaine.

Kriemhild s'écrasa contre la muraille magique qu'elle avait érigée, faisant vibrer l'ensemble de la structure, produisant des ondulations multicolores qui s'intensifièrent à mesure qu'elles étaient réfractées.

Le mur se fissura au point d'impact et les deux protections finirent par trembler, parcourues de nombreuses lézardes. Les boucliers s'étiolèrent, commençant à se désintégrer en une infinité de fragments magiques.

Les orques s'agglomérèrent, commençant à attendre avec impatience que la défense ne s'effondre. Les plus aventureux commencèrent même à frapper la barrière, creusant de petites brèches.

Kriemhild gémit et tenta de se relever, mais Sauron lui fracassa le crâne d'un coup de botte.

L'être possédant le corps de Madoka tenta de se régénérer, mais Sauron fut plus rapide.

Alors que Kriemhild Gretcher se reconstituait, le Maia arracha le collier qu'elle portait, brisant la griefseed entre ses doigts.

La sorcière poussa un gargouillement terrifié, voyant la pierre obscure se transformer en poussière, avant de s'effondrer au sol, immobile.

Sayaka observa la scène, figée dans une incrédulité absolue. Elle avait vu la puissance de cet être aux dimensions astrales, le miroir de Galadriel lui ayant révélé une fraction du pouvoir de Kriemhild Gretchen.

Si Sauron avait pu la battre aussi aisément, alors le Seigneur des Anneaux était bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

La justicière déglutit, gardant ses mains serrées autour de la poignée de son épée.

Sauron saisit sa masse et frappa violemment le mur translucide. Au niveau de l'impact, la barrière rose vola en éclats et s'effondra comme si elle avait été constituée de dominos en équilibre instable.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers l'armée, de même que sa masse d'orques qui martelait la barrière les séparant de leur maître.

A cet instant, une explosion surprit la première ligne. Plusieurs orques volèrent, déchiquetés, projetant leur membres dans les airs et leurs tripes au sol, faisant couiner de terreur ceux ayant été épargnés par l'explosion.

Tous cherchèrent l'origine de cette nouvelle attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat ne désigne du doigt l'une des tours de la Porte Noire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le pilier aux créneaux pointus.

Au sommet de l'une des hautes structures noires qui encadrait les remparts gardant l'entrée du Mordor, une jeune fille brune toisait tout le monde. Elle tenait une étrange arme, qui projeta une pluie de grenades contre les orques.

Alors que de nouvelles explosions éclaircirent les rangs des créatures à la peau verdâtre, la jeune femme sauta depuis la tour, se réceptionnant sur ses deux bottines à talons, sans trébucher, ni même trembler.

Son visage n'afficha aucune expression, alors qu'elle observait la scène de combat avec ce qui semblait être du désintérêt.

\- Akemi Homura, murmura Aragorn avec un dégoût prononcé envers celle ayant enlevé sa fiancée.

La jeune femme observa Sauron et désigna la foule d'humains d'un doigt.

\- Vous, hélà t-elle avec dédain. Ne vous mêlez pas de ceci.

A cet instant, Sauron ordonna à son armée de charger.

La seconde suivante, alors que la horde sanguinaire se rua sur les forces humaines, Homura avait fait apparaître un trépied hors de son bouclier, supportant une longue fusée à la tête massive.

Calmement, Homura visa la horde, perfectionnant le tir de son arme. Lorsqu'elle déclencha le tir, la roquette fut propulsée et s'éleva au-dessus de la barrière à moitié ruinée, ainsi que des premières lignes d'orques, produisant une traînée de fumée à la trajectoire parabolique.

Le projectile retomba et s'écrasa à plus d'un kilomètre. A l'instant où il percuta le sol, la bombe explosa, projetant un flash lumineux qui aveugla ceux qui avaient suivi la trajectoire du projectile. L'éclat brilla comme mille soleils, éblouissant les orques du Mordor qui n'avaient plus vu de lumière aussi intense depuis des temps immémoriaux.

L'explosion de lumière et de flammes s'étendit, embrasant des centaines d'orques, alors qu'un nuage s'éleva, prenant la forme d'un champignon. Un grondement résonna, comme si le tonnerre et la terre hurlaient à l'unisson, laissant éclater la force de centaines de nuages noirs.

L'onde de choc ébranla les lignes ennemies, mettant à terre des divisions entières et immolant ceux piégés dans ce souffle.

Alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers Homura, une nuée de cendres grises retomba lentement, comme une neige ensevelissant les morts sous les cadavres désintégrés des orques.

L'impassible jeune fille resta calme, alors que ses mèches furent balayées par le souffle de l'explosion atomique.

\- Putain, jura Sayaka en observant Homura, qui restait aussi impassible que d'ordinaire. Par tous les kamis ! Cette tarée ne reculera devant rien ! Elle a utilisé une putain d'arme nucléaire !

D'habitude, c'était Kyôko qui jurait comme une charretière, alors que sa camarade la réprimandait pour son vocabulaire.

Pour autant, Kyôko ne saisit pas l'occasion, tant elle était estomaquée par le spectacle déclenché par Homura.

Aragorn fit un geste, ordonnant à ses troupes de ne pas agir. Une telle démonstration de puissance dépassa tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer et l'expression ahurie des deux japonaises indiquait qu'elles-mêmes avaient totalement sous-estimé la puissance de feu de leur rivale.

A cet instant, deux autres séries d'explosions éclaircirent les rangs des orques, alors que deux camions lance-missiles se dévoilèrent derrière les hommes, conduits par deux des Clara Dolls.

\- C'est Sauron contre moi ! ordonna t-elle.

A cet instant, Sauron donna un coup supplémentaire sur la barrière en lambeaux, faisant tomber l'ultime défense de Kriemhild Gretchen.

Les orques se ruèrent contre les humains. Leur nombre semblait suffisant pour anéantir les défenseurs de la Terre du Milieu et la crainte que leur maître leur inspirait était bien supérieure à celle de cette humaine projetant le feu et la mort depuis les airs.

Aragorn chargea le premier, accompagné de ses compagnons.

Avec une fureur vigoureuse, il fendit le crâne du premier orque venu. Son épée chantait dans les airs, purgeant le monde de toutes les abominations qu'il pouvait.

Le roi faisait face, accompagné de Gimli dont la hache longue compensait la portée de son bras. Le nain se battait furieusement, brisant les médiocres armures que portaient les orques, fracassant les boucliers gondolés.

Les deux compagnons se couvraient efficacement, comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois durant leur quête. Plus d'une fois, Pippin abattit un orque plus vicieux que les autres, qui avait tenté de les prendre par derrière.

Tous combattaient, avec la fureur du désespoir. Encerclés et dominés par la horde grimaçante, les humains savaient qu'ils n'avaient presque plus d'espoir. Ils ne pouvaient plus que retarder l'inévitable, tandis que les deux magiciennes tentaient de se frayer un chemin vers Sauron.

Si cet être au cœur plus noir que l'armure était vaincu, ses orques seraient terrifiés et les humains auraient une chance de triompher et même de survivre.

Alors que Sauron observait le carnage avec délectation, Homura attaqua.

La brune dégaina un fusil d'assaut et vida un premier chargeur sur Sauron. Des centaines de balles éclatèrent sur l'armure, projetant des ribambelles d'étincelles et des morceaux de métal ardents.

Sauron recula, à cause des impacts incessants sur son plastron sombre, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était loin d'être vaincu.

Sayaka décapita un troll massif, profitant d'une brève accalmie pour observer Homura vider ses armes en restant à distance. La justicière se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Homura n'avait pas agi avant.

Si elle possédait un lance roquettes Davy Crockett, elle aurait pu pulvériser Sauron avant, vaporisant l'Anneau au passage. Elle aurait pu le détruire dès le début !

\- Elle veut l'Anneau, réalisa alors Sayaka. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ?

La justicière siffla, sentant une migraine lui vriller les tempes, mais lorsqu'elle vit le corps inanimé de Kriemhild Gretchen être piétiné par les orques, elle comprit.

Madoka avait révélé en Lorien que Homura se souciait d'elle. C'était la disparition de Madoka qui avait poussé Homura à agir d'une façon aussi drastique.

Tandis que Sayaka réfléchissait, Homura claqua des doigts et deux autres missiles nettoyèrent le terrain autour du seigneur sombre.

La brune sauta au sol, profitant qu'elle disposait d'un espace dégagé autour de Sauron pour le combattre sans être gênée par les orques. Elle pointa son RPG-7 vers la silhouette en armure noire.

Une roquette fusa, percutant le dieu blindé. Une myriade d'autres missiles émergea des armes de Homura, faisant sauter l'armure.

Une silhouette faite de fumée en émergea, tenant sa masse d'une main. La forme floue ressemblait à un nuage de cendres grises, qui prit une teinte d'un blanc pur, tandis qu'un éclat jaune et vitreux luisait à son annulaire droit.

Homura jeta une grenade sur la masse de ténèbres lumineuses, mais son projectile n'eut aucun effet. La déflagration sembla repousser la fumée, mais la masse éthérée sembla reprendre son semblant de forme peu après.

La Puella Magi dégaina une autre arme, dont les canons chromés crachèrent des salves de projectiles explosives, dont les douilles cliquetaient en percutant le sol couvert de crasse et de débris concassés.

Malgré le hurlement métallique de l'arme, les centaines de balles transpercèrent le corps spectral de Sauron, sans pour autant l'affecter.

Homura rechargea une autre chaîne de munitions, concentrant ses tirs explosifs sur la partie de l'être divin qui portait l'anneau.

Le visage de Sauron se révéla alors, dévoilant un être aux traits élégants, bien qu'emprunts d'une rudesse certaine.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs avança avec une élégance iréelle, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la démarche presque lourdaude qu'il avait dans son armure. Ses yeux brillants d'un éclat blanc semblaient lancer des éclairs, tant ils étaient pénétrants.

Homura ne se laissa pas intimider. La jeune fille dégaina une grenade, qu'elle dégoupilla avec les dents, la jetant vers son ennemi.

L'explosion de phosphore repoussa Sauron et Homura cibla l'Anneau, mais les balles ne heurtèrent pas le bijou, comme si elles étaient repoussées par un champ de force.

La brune rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière, en un mouvement élégant. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une tactique pour vaincre Sauron, Aragorn approcha.

L'héritier d'Isildur se rua sur sa némésis, Anduril scintillant comme une flamme.

Sa lame heurta le manche de la masse de Sauron.

Le seigneur noir regarda Aragorn avec haine. Il se désintéressa alors de Homura et de ses armes, se focalisant sur le roi du Gondor.

Sauron frappa Aragorn, visant la tête, mais l'humain esquiva et sa lame frappa l'être lumineux au niveau de l'épaule.

La pointe de l'épée légendaire effleura la silhouette et entailla ce qui aurait pu être sa chair, à la grande surprise du Maia.

\- _Elessar,_ gronda Sauron. _Incline-toi devant le maître du toute la Terre du Milieu._

Aragorn fit un pas de côté, esquivant un coup de masse, profitant de l'élan de son ennemi pour porter un autre coup.

Anduril s'abattit sur le poignet, ses runes de mithril flamboyèrent d'un éclat bleu, qui émit une impulsion.

Au point d'impact, une cicatrice azurée se forma sur le corps lumineux du Maia, tandis que de petites brisures semblèrent s'étendre dans son corps.

Sauron grogna et repoussa son ennemi d'un coup de pied. Aragorn évita le coup de justesse, mais il dut reculer de deux mètres, lui faisant perdre l'avantage qu'il avait acquis en s'approchant trop près de Sauron.

Le Seigneur du Mordor s'approcha, toujours gracieux, avant de porter un coup de sa masse au sol, produisant une onde de choc.

Une balle perfora le crâne de Sauron, mais le projectile ne fit que traverser l'être de lumière.

Homura jura, avant de disparaître de nouveau, laissant Aragorn seul pour affronter Sauron.

L'Anneau de pouvoir brilla de nouveau, ses lettres de feu semblant soigner la plaie provoquée par Anduril.

Le roi du Gondor savait qu'il serait inutile de frapper Sauron au torse, où même à la tête. Il fallait lui trancher son bras blindé pour l'isoler de son anneau.

Aragorn décida de charger, se baissant pour éviter la masse d'acier qui siffla à ses oreilles.

Le monarque poursuivit sa route et glissa au dernier moment sur la droite de son ennemi, refusant de se placer face à Sauron.

D'un revers élégant, Aragorn frappa le bras du seigneur noir. Sa lame percuta le corps immatériel, produisant un sifflement strident.

Aragorn poussa davantage, relevant sa lame, alors que Sauron saisit l'extrémité de l'épée légendaire pour l'empêcher de trancher totalement son bras.

Les deux ennemis étaient épaule contre épaule, utilisant leur force pour repousser l'autre. Leurs jambes étaient tendues et chacun savait que s'il faiblissait, il serait déséquilibré et qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver la prochaine attaque.

Aragorn résista, grinçant des dents. Il poussa un peu plus, gagnant un précieux millimètre, tandis que les yeux de Sauron flamboyaient de rage, mais également de crainte.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas être de nouveau vaincu par un mortel, fût-il de la lignée de Numenor.

Sauron appuya fortement sur la lame et à sa grande surprise, Aragorn fit un moulinet pour revenir en arrière.

Le roi fit tournoyer son épée entre ses doigts, alors que Sauron tomba en avant.

Alors que le Seigneur du Mordor reprenait son équilibre, Aragorn porta un nouveau coup sur le bras droit.

La lame de l'épée légendaire brilla comme un soleil. Une flamme blanche brilla le long du tranchant, alors que Aragorn appuya de tout son poids.

Anduril fendit le bras du seigneur des ténèbres.

Le membre tomba au sol, s'écrasant dans la poussière.

Sauron s'immobilisa.

Le spectre éthéré écarquilla les yeux, titubant en reculant.

Le dieu s'estompa, faisant un geste menaçant, tandis que son corps se muait en une masse grisâtre.

A cet instant, la fumée fut agitée d'un terrible tremblement. La rage ardente fut étouffée par la terreur, alors que la masse ténébreuse poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Sauron s'étiola, avant de disparaître, comme une brume matinale chassée par le vent et la chaleur.

Ses troupes hurlèrent et se débandèrent instantanément. Les orques abandonnèrent les armes et rompirent l'engagement, abandonnant la bataille. Quelques uns se firent abattre au passage, mais la plupart d'entre eux retournèrent vers l'intérieur des terres désolées et stérile du royaume de leur seigneur vaincu.

Aragorn regarda à ses pieds, là où le bras de Sauron était tombé lorsque Anduril avait fendu la masse éthérée du dieu déchu.

Même le membre avait disparu, ne laissant que la masse noire et l'Anneau de Pouvoir sur le sol.

Les écritures, rouges comme les flammes, commencèrent à s'estomper, alors que des fumerolles étaient chassées entre les scories.

L'outil de son ennemi était juste à portée. Tant de puissance et de promesses étaient là, attendant d'être réclamées. Il pouvait tout obtenir, mais le roi se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Ce n'étaient que des mensonges, il le savait parfaitement. L'Anneau et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisaient qu'un.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était le prendre pour le détruire, sans commettre l'erreur de son ancêtre, Isildur.

Le roi du Gondor se baissa, cherchant à atteindre le bijou empli de pouvoir.

Cependant, à l'instant où il allait prendre l'artefact de l'Ennemi des Peuples Libres, ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide.

Il se releva, surpris, juste pour découvrir que Homura était à cinq mètres, tenant une bague dorée entre son pouce et son index.

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors sur les plaines.

Des milliers de regards étaient fixés sur ce bijou d'à peine deux centimètres de diamètre.

Le destin de la Terre du Milieu était là, à portée, suspendu entre les doigts d'Akemi Homura.


	47. La confession de Homura

Bonsoir à tous !

Je poste la suite, avec les actions de Homura. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : La confession de Homura**

Le silence pouvait parfois être assourdissant.

Lorsque des dizaines de milliers d'êtres retenaient leur souffle, spectateurs impuissants devant une action qui pouvait sceller leur destin, la lourdeur du silence pesait sur eux.

A leurs oreilles, ce silence était écrasant, les menaçant par l'incertitude tétanisante qu'il provoquait, alors que l'inquiétude produite par l'inconnu s'attardait, persistante.

Les témoins de la scène observèrent, alors que le silence semblait produire un malaise les rendant nauséeux.

Pourtant, il ne suffisait que d'une parole, d'un murmure, pour briser cette toile d'angoisse dont le destin était suspendu aux lèvres fines d'Akemi Homura.

\- Les choses ne se sont pas parfaitement déroulées, du moins pas comme je l'avais planifié, monologua doucement Homura, mais au final, tout semble bien se terminer. Je déteste me tromper où refaire les mêmes erreurs, mais je l'admettrais, avoua t-elle avec un ton presque rêveur.

Elle leva l'Anneau Unique devant-elle, l'observant avec curiosité, notant chaque détail.

D'un geste, elle fit sortir sa propre gemme, laissant émerger l'orbe pourpre du dos de sa main gauche, lui permettant de flotter au dessus de sa paume.

\- Renoncez-y, l'incita alors Aragorn. L'Anneau ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il veut vous corrompre. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, vous pouvez encore faire le bon choix.

Homura se contenta de hausser un sourcil devant le rôdeur. Elle n'était pas dédaigneuse, ni même méprisante. Elle était juste surprise qu'il tente encore de la convaincre, alors qu'elle avait pourtant prouvé sa détermination.

\- Vous savez parfaitement que je n'ignore rien de tout cela, riposta t-elle. Cependant, cette anneau n'est pas juste une part de Sauron, c'est également un outil permettant d'appuyer sa volonté et d'exercer sa volonté, permettant d'extraire l'âme d'un dieu.

Sur ces mots, Homura posa l'anneau autour de sa soul-gem.

Instantanément, la bague grésilla et siffla. L'Anneau scintilla, ses lettres ardentes réapparaissant rapidement, avant que le métal ne se liquéfie.

Le métal liquide entoura la couronne sombre, avant de se mêler à l'écrin entourant la gemme de Homura.

L'adolescente resta figée, sentant la puissance absolue vibrer en elle, traversant chaque veine, chaque nerf de son corps.

\- Enfin, conclut-elle avec un sourire, jouissant à cause du pouvoir qui la traversait et qui anesthésiait cette brûlure atroce.

Homura se sentit vibrer alors à l'unisson avec ce pouvoir, comme s'il était désormais sien et qu'il ne pourrait plus être retiré de son corps.

La jeune fille sourit, levant l'orbe sombre devant son visage, laissant la gemme refléter des éclats pourpres sur son visage pâle.

Alors que certains se demandaient si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit, Homura plaça la gemme devant sa bouche.

D'un coup de langue, elle avala la gemme, à la consternation des deux magiciennes. Elles savaient qu'il était nécessaire de conserver leur gemme à proximité de leur corps, mais l'idée de la mettre dans leurs tripes était dérangeant. Homura produisit un bruit de déglutissement écœurant, avant de tourner la tête vers les représentants des Peuples Libres.

Enfin, elle leur tournait toujours le dos, mais elle les observa du coin de l'œil, avec une nuque qui semblait brisée.

Le sourire qu'elle leur offrit était purement ignoble.

\- Maintenant que j'ai la puissance nécessaire pour canaliser et maintenir le pouvoir que j'ai obtenu de la part de Madoka, je vais enfin pouvoir mettre à exécution la phase finale de mon plan. Cependant, il manque quelques personnes pour le spectacle.

Homura claqua des doigts et à cet instant, Arwen apparut aux pieds d'Aragorn.

Les étincelles s'évanouirent et dévoilèrent la présence de la bien aimée d'Aragorn.

La belle elfe était juste endormie et son amant se précipita sur elle, s'agenouillant pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Le rodeur se pencha sur elle, dégageant doucement le visage en écartant les cheveux. D'un geste doux, il releva sa fiancée, la prenant dans ses bras. Alors qu'il la portait, les paupières de Arwen frémirent, tandis qu'elle s'éveillait lentement.

\- Aragorn, murmura t-elle en observant les alentours de ses iris océan, reconnaissant l'homme qu'elle aimait.

L'elfe sembla perdue durant quelques secondes, avant d'analyser son environnement. Elle n'était plus prisonnière dans cette caverne, elle était désormais libre.

La princesse déglutit, posant une main sur son torse, incrédule. Elle tâta sa chair, sentant les côtes et la peau lisse, alors qu'elle se souvint pourtant de la brûlure perforant sa poitrine.

Un peu plus loin, le corps de Kriemhild Gretchen s'agita également et Sayaka s'avança avec crainte vers la sorcière.

Sayaka avait été presque anéantie lorsqu'elle avait vu le corps mutilé et sans vie de sa meilleure amie.

Sayaka se mit à genoux, alors qu'elle posa une main tremblante sur le poignet de Madoka, ressentant une pulsation au niveau du poignet.

Madoka se redressa, une main sur le front, sentant une migraine s'estomper.

\- Sayaka ? demanda t-elle alors avec une voix douce. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sans obtenir de réponse, Madoka fut surprise par la réaction de la justicière. Elle se retrouva serrée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, dont l'expression indiquait qu'elle était viscéralement soulagée.

\- Oh, merci ! s'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, serrant Madoka, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amie, libérant ses larmes de soulagement trop longtemps contenues. J'ai ... j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

Madoka ne dit rien, choquée de voir son amie en larmes.

La jeune collégienne serra doucement le corps de son amie, avant de baisser le regard, comme si la pudeur ne l'autorisait pas à voir les larmes que Sayaka versait.

Madoka observa son corps, s'assurant qu'elle était bien dans son enveloppe charnelle, mais lorsqu'elle regarda son enveloppe charnelle, elle tâta ses jambes et ses bras, sentant les vêtements de cuir qui la couvraient.

\- Qu'est-ce que je porte ? s'étrangla t-elle en rougissant furieusement, voyant qu'elle était couverte par une tenue sexy, un ensemble de cuir qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé porter en temps normal.

Ses interrogations furent interrompues, alors que Homura poussa un hurlement de victoire, s'entourant d'une aura noire, plus sombre qu'une malédiction.

Une substance sombre et visqueuse émana de son corps, comme une magie pourpre, aux teintes multiples et indéfinissables. On aurait dit que son corps se décomposait, que sa chair coulait au sol, bien qu'elle soit toujours la même, gardant la même pose rigide.

La matière mystérieuse s'étendit brusquement, engloutissant tout sur son chemin, des pierres aux montagnes, en passant par les êtres vivants, s'étendant à perte de vue. La substance éthérée plongea tout le monde dans une obscurité miasmatique, alors que les spectateurs impuissants avaient la désagréable impression que chaque pouce de leur corps était violé par une substance inconnue.

Mais Homura ne cessa pas d'étendre son aura sur le Mordor.

Son pouvoir était si pur, si absolu, qu'il ne connaissait aucune limite. Aucun concept ne semblait pouvoir lui résister, chaque loi était à la merci de sa volonté inébranlable. Tout était à sa portée.

La magie de Homura imprégna chaque parcelle d'Arda, s'étendant au soleil et aux planètes voisines, avant de se répandre jusqu'aux confins de l'univers, en des lieux où la connaissance n'avait encore jamais pu percer les mystères, en ces places où nulle vie n'avait jamais pu découvrir les mystères.

Des milliards de mondes, des univers entiers et des dimensions dont elle n'avait même pas idée se révélèrent à elle, tandis qu'elle s'imprégnait de toutes ces réalités et de ces plans multidimentionnels.

Homura se sentit envahie d'une indicible puissance, son cœur battait à l'unisson avec des milliards d'étoiles et elle se sentit littéralement devenir tout.

Lorsque le monde redevint visible autour d'elle, les orques avaient disparu.

Les plaines du Mordor étaient couvertes d'herbes et de camélias rouges, tandis que Homura flottait dans les airs.

La brune était désormais vêtue d'une robe d'une teinte de jais, qui couvrait à peine sa nudité en s'accrochant à son corps, moulant ses formes avec indécence, dévoilant une poitrine peu développée, ainsi que le creux de ses reins.

Deux longues ailes émergeaient de ses omoplates, faites de métal sur lequel un velours gris portait de longues rémiges sombres.

Seule sa peau légèrement jaune, dont l'aspect immaculé semblait artificiel, ainsi que son ruban écarlate contrastaient avec le noir qu'elle portait, tandis qu'une gemme pendait au bijou accroché à son oreille gauche.

Lorsque Homura ouvrit les yeux, sa priorité fut de s'assurer de la sécurité de Madoka. Elle nota que son centre d'intérêt était encore blotti contre le torse de Sayaka.

La justicière se redressa bien vite, se plaçant devant son amie en un geste protecteur. Sayaka dégaina même son katana, en un geste tellement dérisoire, qu'il fit sourire le démon.

Finalement, Madoka aurait toujours quelqu'un pour la protéger dans ce monde terrestre, tandis qu'elle serait veillée depuis les cieux par un ange aux ailes noires.

Maintenant, Madoka était enfin sauve.

Et pour cela, Homura avait accepté de devenir le démon.

\- Qu ... qu'êtes-vous ? demanda Gandalf, bien qu'il avait un sombre pressentiment et qu'il espérait que ses appréhensions seraient infirmées.

\- Voyons, minauda la brune, avec un sourire que personne n'imaginait voir sur ses traits. J'ai dévoré l'âme d'une déesse pure, l'avalant goûlument avant de réécrire l'univers pour satisfaire mes désirs égoïstes. Je ne connais qu'un seul être capable de faire ceci et son nom ...

Elle sourit, avant de remettre pied au sol, avançant avec une royale élégance.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Melkor, Satan, Akuma, comme vous le voulez. Je n'en ai cure.

A cet instant, Madoka s'avança vers Homura, malgré le geste de Sayaka qui tenta de l'en dissuader. Madoka était déterminée et marcha vers le démon, malgré sa crainte légitime qui lui hurlait de fuir cet être contre lequel elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

\- Homura, lui demanda t-elle, qu'est-ce tu as fait ? Qu'était le sentiment dont tu as recouvert l'univers ?

\- Un sentiment plus beau que l'espoir, plus profond que le désespoir, plus doux que la compassion, plus amer que la trahison et plus brulant que la haine. C'est la quintessence des émotions humaines, le pinacle de tout ce que l'on peut ressentir. C'est l'amour, avoua t-elle. Je pense que tu mérites des réponses, bien que je sais que tu ne les aimeras pas.

Sur ces mots, elle tendit le bras vers l'une des montagnes, agrippant quelque chose de nulle part.

De ses gants sombres, elle saisit Kyubey, agrippant le félin par la peau du cou.

\- D'ailleurs, sourit-elle avec un rictus sadique qui n'avait plus rien du sourire avec lequel elle s'était adressé à Madoka, je pense que cela devrait t'intéresser également ... Incubateur.

Kyubey gémit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse fuir, Homura lui brisa la nuque.

Elle jeta le corps au sol, comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet.

La créature à la fourrure blanche trembla, retrouvant alors la vie. Il jugea plus prudent de s'éloigner de quelques mètres, mais Homura le siffla comme un chien et l'alien se figea, revenant aux pieds de sa tortionnaire.

\- Tu veux savoir ? demanda t-elle avec douceur. Tu souhaites réellement connaître la vérité ? ajouta t-elle en obtenant une confirmation de la part de Madoka. Tu ferais mieux de vivre dans la félicité de l'ignorance, mais ... je ne pourrais pas te refuser de savoir pourquoi j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait. Mes crimes n'ont été commis que pour te protéger.

Homura s'avança vers les trois Puellae, flottant en agitant légèrement ses ailes sombres, avant de s'asseoir devant une table qui n'était pas là auparavant, sirotant une tasse de thé noir.

\- Je pense que je vais commencer par le début, à Mitakihara. Tout à débuté lors de ma sortie de l'hôpital, commença t-elle en s'humectant les lèvres, lorsque j'ai intégré le collège de Mitakihara. A l'époque, j'étais une jeune idiote, timide et lâche, rien de plus qu'une froussarde pleurnicharde et dépressive. J'ai finalement fait une tentative de suicide, mais j'ai été sauvée in-extrémis par une Puella Magi courageuse, une héroïne altruiste et gentille nommée Kaname Madoka.

Madoka sembla surprise, puisque ce récit lui semblait incohérent. Elle n'avait jamais vu Homura être ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais sauvé Homura, c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit, lorsqu'elle avait vu une sorcière pousser une vingtaine de personnes à tenter de se suicider avec de la javel.

\- Finalement, poursuivit Homura en savourant le fait que tous buvaient ses paroles, après un mois, Walpurgisnacht est arrivée. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, il s'agit d'une sorcière bien plus puissante que celles existant déjà, n'ayant pas besoin d'employer de barrière et pouvant annihiler une ville d'un seul coup. Le combat fut rude, mais au final, elle fut vaincue. Cependant, le prix à payer fut terrible et ette victoire avait un goût amer pour moi. Madoka est morte durant ce combat et ... c'est alors que j'ai décidé de faire un voeu. J'étais une idiote et je voulais juste te protéger ...

Le démon baissa légèrement les yeux, avant de regarder Madoka, une légère rougeur sur ses joues pâles.

\- J'ai demandé à Kyubey la possibilité de revivre ma rencontre avec Madoka et ... j'ai obtenu le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps !

Un éclair de compréhension jaillit alors dans tous les regards. Kyôko venait d'avoir la confirmation que sa théorie était juste, mais cette réalisation la fit frissonner, rendant la réalité encore plus terrifiante qu'elle ne l'espérait.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous avez demandé à Eomer de faire demi tour, comprit Théodred en se souvenant de l'ordre fait au maréchal. Vous aviez déjà vécu ces événements et vous avez fait en sorte que ...

\- Je n'ai pas seulement vécu cette guerre, coupa Homura. J'ai vécu des milliers de réalités, ajouta t-elle. Depuis le jour où j'ai vendu mon âme, j'ai revécu le même mois, celui de ma rencontre avec Madoka. Je l'ai vécu 19 821 fois pour être exacte et même si j'ai atrocement souffert, j'ai chéri précieusement chacun de mes souvenirs.

Les plus doués en mathématiques déglutirent. Cela faisait plus de 1 600 ans. Revivre sans cesse la même chose, voir ses amis continuellement mourir et échouer à de multiples reprises devait être une expérience terrifiante. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer toute l'étendue des souffrances que Homura avait du ressentir.

\- Ces peines, ces douleurs, je les endurais car elles me permettaient de rester près de toi, poursuivit Homura, surprenant les autres qui ne voyaient pas où elle voulait venir. Mais dans mon combat sans fin, l'une de ces lignes temporelles a eu des conséquences imprévues. Je voulais éviter que Madoka ne fasse un voeu, mais j'ai échoué. Nous nous sommes retrouvées ici, mais je n'ai pas renoncé.

\- Alors, tu tenais à nous ? s'étonna Sayaka. Mais je ...

\- Ma priorité est Madoka, rien d'autre, coupa sèchement la brune. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse manipuler par Kyubey et je n'ai pas hésité à toutes vous utiliser pour l'empêcher de faire son voeu. J'ai volontairement laissé Mami m'immobiliser dans ses rubans, juste pour qu'elle affronte Charlotte seule et qu'elle finisse par mourir, afin que cette vision vous dissuade de suivre ce chemin.

Face à l'expression ahurie de Sayaka et de Madoka, Homura resta impavide.

\- Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que son ruban pouvait tenir face à mes grêles de balles ? questionna la brune par pure formalisme.

Homura haussa un sourcil, avant de poursuivre dans ses révélations.

\- La mort de Mami n'a pourtant pas suffi et j'ai été obligée d'aller plus loin pour que Madoka se détourne de cette voie. J'ai même laissé exister des réalités où Sayaka devenait une sorcière, juste pour que Madoka refuse de connaître un tel sort. Même si nous avons toutes été amies il y a longtemps, même si vous m'étiez proches, la seule qui m'importe réellement ... c'est toi, Madoka.

La jeune fille observa Homura avec de grands yeux, se souvenant de l'expression désespérée qu'elle avait pu lire dans les prunelles sombres de la manipulatrice, lorsqu'elle avait réduit Kyubey en charpie pour l'empêcher de faire le contrat

\- Pourquoi moi ? interrogea t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai donc de si important ?

\- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? explosa alors le démon en serrant les poings, ne masquant plus ses tremblements. Je crève d'amour pour toi ! avoua t-elle, alors qu'elle laissait ses sentiments s'exprimer, après les avoir tant contenus. Tu m'obsèdes, tu hantes mes nuits et mes jours ! Tu es la seule qui fasse battre mon cœur et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi et à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Tu as été la seule à me tendre la main, la seule à te soucier de moi, l'unique lumière dans ma vie !

Homura haletait, les dents serrées, son visage couvert de larmes arborant une expression folle et déterminée.

Madoka recula, choquée par cette révélation. Elle n'avait pas compris la vérité masquée par Homura et n'imaginait pas que la jeune femme froide puisse nourrir de tels sentiments. Même si Homura s'était montrée soucieuse, Madoka n'imaginait pas que la brune éprouvait plus que de la camaraderie.

Dans cet état, Homura lui faisait presque peur.

Madoka sentit une pointe de compassion et de pitié la gagner, face à cette femme qui avait tout donné et qui avait accepté de ne jamais rien recevoir.

\- Mais vois-tu, continua le démon avec une expression hachée, comme si elle voulait dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, j'ai échoué. Tu as passé un contrat avec Kyubey et nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes ici ! Tu as oublié ton vœu, parce que tu as demandé à Kyubey que personne ne soit au courant, ce qui l'à amené à effacer également ta propre mémoire. Cependant, par je ne sais quelle formulation, le hasard nous a menés dans cette autre réalité. Tu nous a conduites ici à cause du fait que tu étais liée à de multiples réalités. Tu étais une anomalie dans l'espace-temps, en raison de mes incessants voyages dans le temps ! Tu as fait un souhait qui a été rendu possible par ma faute.

Homura déglutit, avant de poursuivre.

\- Cependant, je n'ai pas renoncé. Renoncer signifiait mourir, alors ... j'ai continué. J'ai promis que je te protègerais et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai revécu cette année de guerre 586 fois. J'ai essayé de trouver le meilleur moyen de vaincre Sauron et de te sauver. J'ai tout planifié, depuis l'élimination des orques embusqués en Eregion, au cadeau fait par Galadriel.

\- Galadriel savait ? s'étonna Sayaka. Elle savait et elle ne nous a rien dit ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, siffla Homura. Nous avons eu une intéressante discussion, où elle a eu la gentilesse de ne rien révéler ni sur moi, ni sur Usotsuki. Elle a même accepté de t'offrir son anneau et d'envoyer des renforts au Gouffre de Helm.

Aragorn se demanda comment une humaine, bien que disposant de puissants pouvoirs, ait pu forcer la main d'une souveraine éclairée comme la Dame de Lorien. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur son aimée, il se souvint que Arwen était la petite-fille de Galadriel et il n'était pas difficile de faire le lien entre ce fait et l'enlèvement de sa princesse.

Arwen avait été un otage précieux, à la fois pour faire pression sur Elrond, mais aussi sur Galadriel, afin de leur forcer la main et de les obliger à se soumettre à la volonté de ce démon.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, admit Homura sans éprouver la moindre honte, je vous ai tous utilisés. J'ai manipulé dans l'ombre, me servant de milliers de pions. J'ai altéré des centaines d'événements pour parvenir à mes fins ... mais au final, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Si je voulais vraiment réussir, il me fallait un pouvoir divin. Comme l'Anneau n'était pas suffisant, j'ai finalement jeté mon dévolu sur le pouvoir latent en Madoka. Comme tu es au centre de chacun de mes univers, tu as accumulé beaucoup d'énergie issue de réalités différentes. Kyubey le savait et il m'a involontairement dévoilé la vérité. J'ai compris qu'il cherchait à exploiter ce pouvoir en te laissant devenir une sorcière. J'ai donc décidé de le doubler et de me saisir de ta puissance pour pouvoir accomplir ma mission.

Homura sécha ses larmes, faisant les cent pas devant les autres magiciennes.

\- Je pourrais dire que suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu faire, puisque j'ai fait souffrir des milliers de fois celles qui étaient mes amies, mais en réalité ... je ne regrette rien. Maintenant que je dispose d'un pouvoir absolu, je vous sauverais toutes !

\- Tu vas assumer ce fardeau seul ? s'étrangla Kyôko. Tu veux vraiment te condamner à la solitude éternelle ?

\- J'ai fait mon choix il y a bien longtemps, siffla Homura. J'ai vendu mon âme, j'ai sacrifié mes valeurs et mes sentiments, mais je peux encore choisir ce que je veux faire de ce sacrifice. Je suis prête à tout, juste pour sauver celle que j'aime et je n'hésiterais pas à continuer.

A ce moment, la haine et le dégoût que Sayaka pouvait ressentir se mua en pitié.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? demanda la justicière. Pourquoi avoir tout voulu faire seule ? On aurait pu t'aider !

\- Non, vous ne pouviez plus rien pour moi. Vous ne m'avez jamais crue, répliqua Homura, amère. La vérité vous faisait souffrir et vous n'avez pas cessé de vous réfugier dans le déni, bercées par les douces manipulations de Kyubey. En fin de compte, j'étais seule. J'étais toujours seule. Cela se déroulait toujours de la même façon, alors s'il fallait vraiment que l'une de nous sacrifie tout, je préférais que ce soit moi.

Elle s'arrêta et contempla ses trois amies, avant de reprendre.

\- Kyôko, tu as Sayaka. Sayaka, tu as ta petite amie et tes parents. Madoka, tu as un frère et des parents qui t'aiment. Vous avez des amies autour de vous, des gens qui vous aiment et qui tiennent à vous. Celle qui choisira de se sacrifier pour le bien des autres finira par perdre ... par tout perdre.

Homura les regarda, sondant l'esprit de Madoka. Elle était partagée, acceptant l'idée de sauver Sayaka et les autres, mais les regards de ses parents et de Tatsuya étaient comme une lueur de regrets.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant ? demanda le démon sans attendre de réelle réponse. Mieux valait que ce soit moi qui assume tout. Je suis désolée, Madoka, mais tu es trop gentille et le monde ne mérite pas de perdre quelqu'un comme toi. Je suis désolée d'être égoïste, mais je veux m'assurer que tu vives. J'assumerais tout, quelque soit le prix pour moi.

Homura sourit. Elle arbora alors un véritable sourire, doux et apaisé, un sourire que personne n'avait vu jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que signifie être une Puella Magi ? demanda Homura en rappelant le sens du sacrifice qui était exigé pour en devenir une. Nous avons choisi de protéger les gens de l'obscurité, vendant nos âmes pour une vie de combats. Notre destin est de mourir et de nous consumer. Notre seul espoir était que quelqu'un accepte de supporter le destin de toutes les magiciennes, que quelqu'un sacrifie tout, pour nous épargner les tragédies et la souffrance éternelle. Si je peux sauver ma meilleure amie, si je peux sauver celle que j'aime de toute mon âme, alors je pense que ça en vaut le coup.

A cet instant, Homura aurait aimé poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'osa pas le faire.

Elle se dit que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait le faire, mais elle ne voulait aucunement forcer Madoka. Elle ne lui imposerait rien, elle ne la mettrait jamais dans une situation aussi gênante et elle ne forcerait jamais ses sentiments, puisque ce serait pire qu'un viol à ses yeux.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois sauve, ma meilleure amie. Tu as été ma lumière, la seule source d'espoir qui m'ait guidée et savoir que tu seras en paix, heureuse et en sécurité ... ça me suffit. Je vais vous ramener chez vous et ... j'aimerais te remercier une dernière fois. Madoka, du fond du cœur, merci pour tout ce que tu m'as donné.

Sur ces mots, les trois anciennes magiciennes virent une épaisse brume les entourer, avant de les étouffer.

La silhouette de Homura s'étiola devant-elles, s'effaçant doucement de leur vision comme de leur mémoire, un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Lorsque le brouillard s'estompa, Madoka, Sayaka et Kyôko ouvrirent les yeux.

Les troies camarades de classe étaient réunies dans un café, vêtues de leurs tenues scolaires, puisqu'elles avaient décidé de passer un moment entre amies, après les cours.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé, murmura Madoka, reserrant son ruban et sentant une boucle d'oreille sous ses doigts, alors qu'elle n'en portait pas jusqu'à récemment.

Sayaka et Kyôko l'observèrent étrangement, puisqu'elles ne voyaient rien d'inhabituel. La seule curiosité était le fait que les deux amantes avaient trouvé une étrange broche ornée d'une feuille dans leur poche et elles n'avaient plus le souvenir du lieu où elles s'étaient procuré ce bijou qui était différent des fantaisies habituelles.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, murmura Sayaka, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Elle regarda attentivement la fibule de béryl, fronçant les sourcils sans pour autant parvenir à se remémorer de l'endroit où elle avait acquis cet objet.

\- Bah, éluda t-elle, ça ne doit pas être trop important.


	48. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le dernier chapitre, épilogue à cette série.

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et que la fiction vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de commentaire.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment en lisant cette fiction.

* * *

Chapitre 48 : Epilogue

L'épaisse fumée blanche qui avait entouré les japonaises se dissipa lentement devant la Porte Noire du Mordor.

Les trois magiciennes avaient désormais disparu. Il ne restait que d'infimes traces de pas dans la poussière en guise de témoignages de leur présence, ainsi que des souvenirs éternels dans les esprits de ceux ayant cotoyé ces trois demoiselles.

Seule Homura restait encore, figée dans une posture régalienne, observant les humains avec une expression illisible.

La brune avança alors vers Aragorn, confiante et sûre d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas peur, malgré les armes braquées sur elle même, et cela se voyait bien dans son attitude. Elle exsudait le pouvoir par chacune des pores de sa peau et tout le monde avait bien compris ce qu'elle était.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de la vaincre et ils le savaient. Toute lutte était vaine et ils n'avaient pas envie de la rendre hostile, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore agressive.

Personne n'esquissa le moindre geste, alors qu'elle progressait calmement, sa robe de velours touchant presque terre. Lorsqu'elle fit face à Aragorn, à seulement trois mètres de lui, Arwen esquissa un mouvement de recul.

\- Sois sans crainte, princesse, psalmodia le démon avec un ton doucereux, assorti d'un sourire se voulant rassurant. Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire de mal, désormais.

Sur ce, elle détailla Aragorn avec un regard inquisiteur et lui sourit.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit du temps des adieux, déclara t-elle avec calme. Cependant, avant que je ne vous quitte, je souhaiterais vous faire un petit présent, afin de vous remercier d'avoir aussi bien servi mes plans. Même si tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, j'ai atteint mon objectif. Ce ne serait que justice de vous offrir une récompense.

Homura claqua des doigts et trois silhouettes apparurent à quelques mètres.

Deux Hobbits avaient l'air hagard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. La seconde précédente, ils étaient dans une cellule de Cirith Ungol et maintenant, ils étaient hors des prisons de l'Ennemi.

Cependant, ils réalisèrent bien vite qui était près d'eux.

Frodon et Sam coururent vers Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli et Pippin. Les embrassades furent courtes mais intenses, alors que les camarades profitaient de leurs retrouvailles. Les membres restants de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient enfin réunis. Même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux qu'à leur dépard de Fondcombe, ils restaient liés par des liens d'éternelle amitié.

Lorsque Frodon et Sam découvrirent que Homura était à proximité, ils ne purent s'empêcher de la contempler. La brune avait changé d'apparence, n'étant pas vêtue de sa robe blanche, ayant troqué son uniforme élégant par une tenue sombre et aguichante. Homura leur sourit légèrement et la vue de ce décolleté fendu les fit rougir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda le jardinier charpenté, presque accusateur. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vous ai évité la peine de finir votre quête et je vous ai même épargné la peine de faire le voyage retour, répondit la brune en sirotant sa tasse de thé. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je préférais une fin heureuse pour le plus de monde possible ?

A cet instant, Homura se tourna vers la troisième personne allongée à terre. Il s'agissait d'un Hobbit au visage légèrement rond, aux joues creuses et dont les longs doigts tâtaient le sol avec stupeur.

Homura marcha vers lui, dévoilant la cambrure de son dos, avançant avec élégance en tournoyant dans sa robe absolument indécente, qui dévoilait son corps d'une artificielle perfection.

\- J'aimerais également que vous aidiez le pauvre Sméagol, suggéra t-elle avec un ton indiquant qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une demande. Le pauvre a vécu beaucoup de choses, mais il devrait bien s'adapter en Comté.

Homura déploya pleinement ses ailes nouvellement acquises, avant de s'élever dans les airs.

\- Maintenant, avez-vous d'ultimes demandes où quelque chose à dire ? s'enquit-elle en laissant le soleil de midi éclairer ses longues plumes de jais. Ce sera notre dernière rencontre, alors n'hésitez pas.

\- Etes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir reculer ? questionna assez naïvement Théodred. Ne voulez-vous pas laisser une telle responsabilité à une puissance supérieure et vous en défausser ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, s'amusa t-elle en rejetant la question d'un revers de main. Il n'y a pas de pouvoir supérieur au mien. Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée du potentiel dont je dispose ? J'ai une personne chère à veiller et ... disons que j'ai un terrain de jeu infini à ma disposition et que j'ai beaucoup de temps à tuer. En fait, j'ai même l'éternité devant moi.

Face au silence, elle sourit et s'avança vers Théodred.

\- Au fait, déclara t-elle avec douceur, j'aimerais que vous transmettiez mes amitiés à votre cousine. C'est une dame élégante et une guerrière redoutable que je respecte beaucoup et je dois avouer que si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de Madoka, j'aurais probablement courtisé Eowyn. C'est le genre de femme avec qui j'aurais bien aimé me marier.

Homura avait un petit sourire, alors qu'elle pensait à sa meilleure amie, tandis que son auditoire tentait d'assimiler les paroles de ce démon à la sexualité déviante pour beaucoup, bien que d'autres la trouvaient courageuse de s'assumer aussi franchement.

\- Maintenant, chuchota t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur, je vais devoir vous laisser. Vous avez beaucoup à faire et ma présence ici n'est plus nécessaire. Je vous remercie encore de votre coopération.

Sur ces mots, Homura disparut de leur champ de vision. L'instant d'avant, elle était là, mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle.

Arwen resta collée à son amant, s'agrippant à l'armure ornée de l'arbre blanc et des sept étoiles. Son expression indiquait qu'elle craignait que ce ne soit une ruse, mais partout où elle regardait, elle ne vit aucune trace de la présence de Homura.

L'armée resta silencieuse, tandis que les capitaines de l'ouest s'observèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

Ce fut Gandalf qui prit la parole le premier, brisant la tension installée.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, déclara le mage. Sauron a été définitivement vaincu, ses orques ont péri et nous avons retrouvé nos amis, ajouta t-il en désignant les deux Hobbits épuisés mais souriants.

\- C'est enfin terminé, sourit Théodred. Eru soit loué.

\- Eru est mort, répondit alors la voix de Homura à son oreille.

Le nouveau roi du Rohan regarda autour de lui, espérant apercevoir une silhouette familière.

Il ne vit rien, alors qu'il aurait juré entendre la créature maléfique qui les avait tous dupés.

Théodred se reprit, reprenant son air altier, poursuivant sa route aux côtés des autres seigneurs des Peuples Libres.

* * *

Une foule dense se tenait sur l'esplanade de pierre qui faisait face au palais des rois du Gondor.

Tout le peuple, ainsi que les nobles et les ambassadeurs étaient réunis, assistant au couronnement du nouveau roi.

Aragorn était charismatique, vêtu des insignes de sa dignité. Cependant, ses compagnons faisaient fi de la couronne et de l'armure, voyant le meneur d'hommes et le héros qui les avait cotoyés.

Alors que le roi rendait hommage aux trois Hobbits, tous eurent la conviction qu'il serait un excellent monarque. Aragorn était non seulement juste et valeureux, il savait également faire preuve d'humilité et de réflexion.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le couronnement d'Aragorn qui resta dans les mémoires. Ce fut l'annonce de ses fiancailles avec Arwen dans la foulée qui surprit l'assemblée.

Dérogeant au protocole, le monarque embrassa sa bien aimée, devant une foule qui l'acclama, heureuse d'avoir retrouvée un souverain et une reine, prélude à la naissance d'un héritier pour poursuivre la lignée retrouvée.

Aragorn se tint au milieu de son peuple, en compagnie de sa future belle famille. Les sourires en ce jour de fête étaient sincères et les réjouissances en ce jour célébraient l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère.

Gandalf observa la scène, se tenant en retrait, toujours vêtu de ses robes blanches, scintillantes sous la lueur du soleil.

Le magicien sourit, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne capte la présence d'une tache sombre, située presque hors de son champ de vision.

Gandalf observa le trône, qui avait été sorti pour procéder à la cérémonie. Sur le coussin de velours rouge, il nota la présence d'une seule plume, noire et allongée.

Le sorcier regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien. Aucune présence n'était là pour assombrir le tableau de ce couronnement.

Il aurait juré avoir rêvé, mais cette plume restait comme un rappel tenance de l'existence d'une menace diffuse, planant sur ce monde.

* * *

Eowyn était assise sur le trône au centre du grand hall du château de Meduseld.

La blonde était calme, se tenant avec une royale dignité, totalement immobile devant le groupe d'aristocrates lui faisant face.

Les événements des dernières semaines lui revinrent en mémoire, tandis que ses yeux scrutaient l'assemblée, comme si tout le monde attendait que quelqu'un d'autre ne fasse le premier pas.

Il y a seulement deux mois, l'avenir lui semblait radieux.

Aragorn venait d'être couronné roi du Gondor et d'Arnor sous le nom d'Elessar Ier. Il avait également épousé la princesse elfe Arwen Undomiel, lors d'une somptueuse cérémonie où tous les grands de la Terre du Milieu avaient été invités.

La paix était revenue sur le monde et même les gobelins se tenaient tranquilles, retournés dans leurs grottes obscures.

Alors que les quatre Hobbits étaient retournés dans leurs foyers en Comté, les Elfes avaient commencé leur dernier voyage vers les Terres Immortelles, au-delà de la mer.

Tout semblait paisible, jusqu'à ce que Théodred et son escorte ne soient attaqués par une meute de chevaucheurs d'ouargues, ultimes reliquats des armées de l'ambitieux Saroumane. Une horde que Eomer n'avait pas détruite durant son exil, contrairement à ce que Homura lui avait conseillé de faire.

Lorsque la nouvelle avait atteint Edoras, Eowyn s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, elle était parue en étant toute de noir vêtue, marquant son deuil. Elle avait arboré ces sombres couleurs jusqu'à l'enterrement de son cousin.

Sitôt la cérémonie finie, elle avait abandonné son habit de deuil et porta de nouveau une robe immaculé.

Désormais, elle était sur le trône. Sa robe ornée de perles supportait un large cordon vert et rouge, décoré de deux médaillons.

Son front était ceint d'une couronne dorée aux motifs chevalins, qui avait jadis appartenu à son oncle, ainsi qu'à son cousin récemment inhumé.

La reine se tenait immobile, face à cette assemblée. Eowyn commençait à s'impatienter, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas.

Les gardes étaient immobiles, partagés entre leurs allégeances. Tout le monde attendait qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

Eowyn tendit un bras, désignant les nobles en armes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Saisissez ces traîtres, ordonna t-elle.

Alors que ses gardes pointèrent leurs lances vers les conjurés, les barons dégainèrent leurs épées.

\- Voici donc le temps de voir le véritable visage de ceux présents ici, dicta la belle blonde. Qui se tiendra derrière nous ? Qui se tiendra contre nous ?

La pierre verte accrochée au collier de la reine brilla, laissant apparaître une longue épée dans la main de la souveraine.

\- Vous aviez le choix entre vous soumettre à la loi édictée par notre défunt oncle ou exiger le retour à d'anciennes coutumes. Vous avez choisi, c'est une chose que nous respectons. Malheureusement, votre choix s'oppose au nôtre. Nous n'allons pas abandonner nôtre trône. Nous règnerons, comme notre oncle l'a voulu.

Eowyn laissa sa magie pulser dans ses veines et dans son arme.

D'un geste preste et élégant, elle coupa la tête du meneur. Ces nobles pensaient profiter de la vacance du pouvoir pour instaurer une régence en se partageant les provinces du royaume, avant de s'arranger pour que l'un d'eux obtienne la couronne.

Cependant, sous-estimer une Puella Magi, dame du Rohan de surcroit, serait leur dernière erreur.

Lorsque le premier des conjurés tomba, les autres passèrent à l'action pour défendre leurs vies.

Alors que la garde luttait contre les autres soldats soutenant ce putsch, Eowyn dansa entre les coups, esquivant gracilement les lances et les dagues.

Ses gestes étaient secs et rapides. D'un œil averti, elle voyait les failles dans les postures.

Elle saisit chaque opportunité, visant les points vitaux pour achever au plus vite ces traîtres.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que deux aristocrates en vie, ils jetèrent leurs armes au sol, implorant sa mansuétude.

\- Vous êtes répugnants, siffla t-elle avec un somptueux dédain. Je pensais avoir affaire à des chiens prompts à se soumettre, mais ces animaux sont suffisamment loyaux pour ne pas mordre la main de leur maître.

Eowyn recula, notant les stries et les giclures rouges sur les pans de sa robe.

Elle observa ses fidèles gardes, qui capturaient les derniers soldats portant les armes au nom des insurgés.

Lorsque tous les conjurés furent capturés, Eowyn donna rapidement ses instructions.

Les criminels furent conduits dans les cachots, en ces lieux sombres et oubliés où ils seraient interrogés sur leurs éventuels complicités et leurs relais dans leurs fiefs, avant d'être exécutés.

Eowyn n'allait plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'était plus la princesse en cage, elle était la reine en pleine lumière et s'il fallait commencer en faisant couler le sang, il en serait ainsi.

La blonde se rassit sur son trône, laissée à ses seules pensées.

\- Tu as bien fait, chuchota une voix à son oreille, qu'elle seule put entendre.

Eowyn eut l'impression qu'une mèche corbeau caressa sa joue, mais il n'y avait personne.

Cependant, elle sourit intérieurement.

En tant que Puella Magi, elle ne serait jamais seule.

* * *

Kyôko marchait calmement sur la colline fleurie.

Autour d'elle, des asphodèles jaunes fleurissaient et s'épanouissaient partout, poussant en grappes entre des plants d'armoise, qui s'étendaient anarchiquement.

Au sommet de la colline, une petite terrasse était occupée d'une unique table. Le parasol était replié, tandis que quelqu'un était déja assis, lui tournant le dos.

Homura observait la ville qui s'étendait en contrebas. Les tours scintillaient comme des millions de diamants sur un écrin de béton, tandis que la lumière de la cité cristalline éclipsait à peine les étoiles qui semblaient être un miroir aux lumières de Mitakihara.

La brune observait les astres en chantonnant, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Bonsoir, Kyôko, accueillit poliment Homura sans se retourner. J'attendais l'une d'entre vous, mais je pensais que ce serait Sayaka qui viendrait la première. A vrai dire, tu me surprends.

\- Je me souviens, répondit la rousse. Je sais ce que tu as fait et ... je te remercie.

La brune fut surprise, mais son visage resta impassible.

Homura fit pivoter ses jambes, se tournant vers sa camarade avec un mouvement élégant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Homura avec un léger sourire, faisant cliqueter la chaine dorée accrochée à son oreille gauche.

\- Je sais tout et je te remercie, répéta Kyôko. Grâce à toi, Sayaka est sauve et heureuse. Tu l'as sauvée et ... c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens pour Madoka et ... merci.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour avoir altéré la réalité ? s'enquit Homura avec une certaine curiosité.

Kyôko regarda autour d'elle, observant la pluie d'étoiles filantes qui nimbait les cieux.

\- C'est ça notre réalité maintenant, sourit Kyôko. Elle a de bons côtés et sur beaucoup de points, elle est moins pourrie que l'ancienne.

\- Qu'en est-il du fait que je suis un démon ? poursuivit Homura.

\- Dieu est mort, répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules.

Kyôko mit une tape sur l'épaule de l'autre Puella Magi, avant de remettre les mains dans ses poches, reprenant l'attitude insolente qui la caractérisait.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, salua négligemment Kyôko. Sayaka va encore s'inquiéter si elle ne me voit pas demain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Kyôko tourna les talons, s'éloignant de la divinité qui avait une maîtrise absolue sur cet univers.

\- Au fait, ajouta la rousse en s'arrêtant et en se retournant une dernière fois. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te dire comment tu dois vivre ta vie, mais tu devrais lui dire.

La rousse quitta alors les lieux, laissant Homura à sa contemplation nocturne.

La brune resta immobile, observant l'immensité spatiale.

Comme chaque nuit.

Seule.


End file.
